The Legend of the Akakami
by FateChica
Summary: Janet is kidnapped and sent to another planet with a clone put back in her place. What will happen to her as she adjusts to a new society and becomes part of a prophecy that relies on her to save the world? And will she ever see SG1 and Daniel again?
1. Default Chapter

This is a story I started posting on the danandjan list at yahoo and decided to post it somewhere where the whole story was more easily accessable. I hope you all enjoy this story.  
General Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Stargate or Stargate itself. This purely for my enjoyment and the fans' entertainment.

---------The Legend of the Akakami---------

Doctor Janet Fraiser, Major in the United States Air Force, struggled to suppress the excitement from bubbling up in her chest. Standing in the gate room, with two members of SG-6 standing beside her, watching as the center ring on the Stargate spun as the control room dialed the address Janet was being sent off to, Janet told herself to calm down, that she had done this before. Traveling to another planet was nothing new for the petite doctor, but it still sent a thrill down her spine every time.  
  
As the chevrons locked one by one, Janet's mind reviewed the contents of her pack, hoping she had everything she needed to complete her mission. Half of SG-6 had returned not two hours ago, reporting that there was a medical emergency and a medic needed to be sent out immediately.  
  
Janet was volunteered and she quickly found out that one of the members of SG-6 had taken a very nasty fall and couldn't feel half of his body. Janet's mission was to go in and determine whether the soldier could be moved safely, without worsening his already serious injuries.  
  
As all the possibilities of what exactly had happened to the injured member of SG-6 ran through Janet's mind, the last chevron locked and the wormhole burst into existence. The event horizon settled and the gate room filled with an ethereal light as the Stargate shimmered with the wormhole contained within.  
  
"SG-6, Doctor Fraiser, you have a go. Good luck," General Hammond's voice came from the sound system, signaling the departure of the three people standing by the ramp. The two members of SG-6 preceded Janet through the Stargate and, as she approached the event horizon, she paused for a just a second, taking in the liquid beauty in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Janet stepped forward through the Stargate.  
  
It sucked her in, breaking her body down to its most basic particles before spitting her back out on the other side, leaving her feeling a little dizzy and totally rearranged. She shook it off and quickly caught up to the two members of SG-6.  
  
"How far away is it?" Janet asked. One of the men turned to her.  
  
"About two hours away, ma'am," the soldier said. Janet nodded and lifted her foot to take another step when the world around her burst into a bright flash of light followed by a suffocating darkness as she passed out.  
  
Janet came to not too long after she passed out. Her eyes closed, the first thing she registered was the strong grip on each arm and she felt herself being carried away. Figuring she had passed out and SG-6 had caught her, she turned her head to look up at one of the men who had her in their hands.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, slightly groggy, and she opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar members of SG-6. Immediately awake, she froze in horror as she saw who was carrying her. It wasn't SG-6. Humanoid in appearance, their distinguishing features were their teal skin and black, almond-shaped eyes. Her mind filled with fear, all rational thought fled her and she struggled in the grip of her captors.  
  
"Let me go!" Janet demanded, managing to wrench her arm away from one of the creatures' grip. Its companion spoke several harsh words in a language that Janet didn't understand as it pushed her to the ground. She cried out slightly as she hit the floor and barely had the time to register that she had been shoved to the ground when one of the aliens swiftly kicked her in the ribs.  
  
Her entire body exploded with pain as she heard the sound of bones cracking and she knew the creature had broken a couple of her ribs, probably fracturing others near it. Struggling to breathe, Janet was only dimly aware of that her captors had picked her back up off the floor and resumed dragging her.  
  
She wasn't sure how long they had her in their grips, but she was glad when they let go of her, shoving her roughly into a holding cell. Janet watched as one of the aliens pressed a button on a console and a blue energy field sprung into place at the entrance to her cell.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she questioned. The aliens looked at her uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before they turned and walked away. Janet sighed shallowly, unable to draw a full enough breath. Steeling herself against the pain, Janet tenderly probed her wounded ribs, trying to determine which ribs were broken. She hissed in pain as she applied pressure to the broken bones and tried to control her breathing so she wouldn't cause any more pain than necessary.  
  
After examining herself as thoroughly as she could given her circumstances, she settled back against one of the walls of her cell and took in her surroundings. Smooth metal walls and pale fluorescent lighting hinted to Janet that she was in a complex of sorts.  
  
They won't get away with this,' Janet thought, referring to her capture. She knew once SG-1 and General Hammond were aware of her capture that action would be taken to get her back. Surely SG-6 could give them some clues as to what had happened to her, right? Janet continued to worry over whether SG-6 had seen anything at all with regards to her capture, hoping they had.  
  
Several hours passed and Janet began to worry. Were her captors just going to keep her there forever? Or were they just trying to give her enough time to worry herself into an irrational fear so she would tell them everything she knew? Janet didn't have to wonder about why they wanted her for much longer. Three figures approached her cell and, from what she could tell, they were male and definitely not the two who had thrown her in there.  
  
One of them gestured to the cell and barked out an order; Janet immediately knew he was in charge. One of his lackeys opened the energy field while the other entered her cell and pulled her to her feet. With his other hand, he pressed something to her forehead and a sharp pain lanced through her head.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she questioned, knowing they wouldn't be able to understand her.  
  
"Just a bit of technology so you can temporarily understand and speak our language," the leader spoke. Janet jumped in surprise at the statement, amazed she could understand what he was saying, but she didn't dwell on it for long.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she demanded. The creature smiled.  
  
"You will see," he said as he nodded to one of his aides. The other creature came forward and yanked her arm. She watched as he pressed a small tube to her arm and she felt a sharp pinch for a few seconds. When he pulled away and handed the tube off to the leader, Janet could see a small amount of blood bead on her arm.  
  
"What was that for?" she demanded again as one of them grabbed her arm and dragged her along as they moved through a complex series of hallways. Janet stared in awe, despite her situation, at how technologically advanced this species was. They finally stopped in front of a large door. The leader pressed a combination of buttons on a pad and the doors swung open to reveal a large medical lab.  
  
Janet's mouth dropped and her immense awe overrode the deep-seated fear in the pit of her stomach. The lab was any scientist's dream and Janet felt a pang of envy. Her awe quickly faded, however, as she began to wonder why she had been brought there. She was shoved onto one of the lab tables and she watched while the leader put the tube that had her blood in it into a machine before he turned back to her.  
  
"You may call me Sakesh," he stated as he drew out a couple of small devices and attached them to her, one on the back of her neck and other on her temple. He didn't say anything more as he walked over to a console and typed furiously, entering in command after command.  
  
Finally he finished and turned back to Janet, looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for a reaction of some kind. Janet looked back at him, confused, and opened her mouth to question him. Her question turned into a gasp as pain ripped through her mind, pulling out memories, thoughts, knowledge, feelings. She felt sick to her stomach at what she felt was the blatant violation of her privacy and she fell to her side as the sensation continued, tears escaping from underneath her closed eyelids.  
  
Eventually, the experience ended and Janet let out a sob of relief, not caring that the massive intake of breath severely pained her broken ribs.  
  
"Why?" she breathed, "Why would you do that?" Sakesh looked down at her, seemingly unaffected by Janet's obvious discomfort.  
  
"I assure you, this is strictly business," Sakesh intoned before turning back to the console. As he typed in a few more commands, an iridescent cover came down to cover the table next to Janet, several tubes and wires connected to it. Janet watched with confusion as the wires began to glow and materials passed through the clear tubing. Janet couldn't see what was going on underneath the cover, so she watched the tubes and wires connected to it with fear-tinted awe and confusion.  
  
Several minutes passed and, eventually, the show ended. The cover slowly lifted and when Janet saw what was now underneath there, she felt her heart sink into her stomach with a fear she had never known before. Cradling her ribs with her arm, she pushed herself off the table she was on and went over to look down at herself. Lying on the cool, metal table was an exact clone of herself, complete with the BDUs she was wearing.  
  
Janet's mouth dropped open and she looked up at Sakesh, but she couldn't voice her thoughts and questions.  
  
"Yes, she's a perfect clone of you, complete with all your memories, knowledge, and feelings. The only difference is the small recording device inside her brain which your Tau'ri sensors will be unable to detect. For all extensive purposes, this clone is you," Sakesh said.  
  
"But, why are you doing this?" Janet asked. Sakesh sighed.  
  
"My people have made a deal with the one you call Anubis," he said, "In exchange for performing this task, he agreed to leave our people alone, knowing we could expose his secret at any time if he dared retaliate against us. He wants to monitor you people, though why I know not. I'm supposed to place the clone back in your place and no one on your planet will be the wiser to what has happened." Janet looked up at him incredulously.  
  
"Are you crazy?" she asked, "I've been missing for hours! My friends will notice I'm gone and report it back to our leaders. You'll never get away with this." Sakesh smiled proudly.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I will," he said, "You see, though you've experienced several hours here, not even a second has passed for your friends on the planet you used the Stargate to get to. Thanks to a technology I developed several decades ago to manipulate and bend time as I wish, time can pass at a different rate in this complex. Your friends will not notice you've been gone much less suspect something is different." Janet sunk with defeat, knowing she may never see her home again with this clone in her place.  
  
"So, what are you going to do with me?" Janet asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"I was never given any instructions as to what to do with you, though I know that Anubis would prefer your death. However, I am not inclined to give him everything he wants and, though I do this for him, I have no desire to see an intelligent being such as you dead. Since I cannot send you back to your home world, I will send you somewhere you don't know so you can never return home. Anubis would destroy my people if you ever made it back to your people with the clone still in your place," Sakesh said, a hint of pity and fear on his face.  
  
Janet suddenly understood and could not hold Sakesh's actions fully against him, knowing he was responsible for ensuring his people did not die a painful death or become slaves under the power of Anubis. But, it still didn't do much to ease Janet's turmoil.  
  
"Do know I am sorry," Sakesh said as he pulled out a long strip of fabric and approached her. He stood behind her and pulled the cloth over her eyes, tying it behind her head just as Janet saw one of Sakesh's assistants picking up the unconscious clone and the other picking up her pack. Her hands were pulled together behind her back and she was led along blindly down more hallways. She could hear the sounds of Sakesh's aids walking with them.  
  
They stopped in a room, a kind Janet couldn't describe, and she listened as the pack was hoisted on to the clone's back. Immediately following was a loud whooshing noise and, suddenly, Sakesh was by her side.  
  
"Now, we wait for your clone and the others who were with you to move far enough from the Stargate," he explained. They stood there for several minutes, waiting for Sakesh to declare the time right. He did eventually and pulled Janet onto a raised platform. Janet suddenly understood the whooshing noise as a sharp wind whipped around her, bright light penetrating even through the thick cloth of her blindfold.  
  
She knew the instant she was outside. The sounds of nature surrounded her as Sakesh led her along, holding her hands behind her back so she couldn't remove the blindfold. Janet decided not to struggle judging by the death grip Sakesh had on her hands as he dialed an address into the Stargate. Janet heard the telltale signs, the distinctive sound of the symbols being pressed followed by the whirring of the inner ring as it dialed the coordinates.  
  
Shortly after, Janet heard the sound of the wormhole exploding into existence and then found herself being led up the steps she had walked down not 12 hours before.  
  
"Goodbye," Sakesh whispered before shoving her roughly through the Stargate. Janet reappeared on the other end, severely disoriented, and stumbled down the steps leading up the Stargate. She cried out as she fell down the stairs, landing hard on her left shoulder. She heard the characteristic pop of her shoulder dislocating and bit her lip to prevent crying out from pain.  
  
Trying to ignore it, she struggled to get up and remove the blindfold fast enough to see the coordinates of the planet she had been sent to. She had pushed herself to her knees and removed the blindfold just in time to hear the wormhole disengaging.  
  
"NO!" she cried as despair powered her body forward. She stumbled towards the DHD and stared down at the symbols through tear-filled eyes. But she didn't attempt to dial out. She didn't know the symbols of the planet she was on, so dialing out was not an option.  
  
Janet sunk to her knees, hot tears running down her face at the realization that she was never going home, that she would never see her friends and family again. And they would never know she was gone.  
  
This isn't fair,' she thought, I'll never see them again. Jack, Teal'c, Sam, Daniel...Cassie. I'll never hug my daughter again or laugh with Sam over coffee...never go out with SG-1 after one of their missions…never tell Daniel how I feel about him.' Janet had realized soon after Daniel's ascension how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. Now, after just getting him back, she would never be able to tell him.  
  
She indulged in her misery for a few moments before forcing her grief back down underneath the surface.  
  
"You can't think about this now," she told herself, "You have to find out how to survive on this planet." Though Janet despaired at the thought of never going home, it certainly wasn't something to end her life over. Determined, she pushed herself back onto her feet and turned around slowly to take in her surroundings.  
  
The Stargate was positioned in the bottom of a valley, surrounded by both sides by grass-covered hills. Janet nearly wept with relief at the sight of a well worn path leading from the Stargate. A well worn path meant civilization and civilization led the possibility of finding help to survive. Janet's eyes followed the path up the hill, not looking forward to the semi-steep climb ahead of her.  
  
Holding her dislocated shoulder close to her body to prevent excessive jarring, Janet started walking up the path, regulating her breathing to avoid discomfort from her ribs. She struggled to put one foot in front of the other, concentrating on the simple action of walking instead of letting doubts and fears plague her mind as it was wont to do.  
  
She had neared the top of the hill when the sound of running horses caught her attention. Turning, she watched a small group of riders approach her from the hill behind the Stargate. They slowed as they spotted her. Janet seized up with fear, not knowing what type of people these were.  
  
She stood there impassively, watching as the leader, a woman, got off the horse and walked up to her. As the figure approached, Janet was able to get a closer look at the woman. Long chestnut hair framed a lightly tanned face that held sparkling emerald eyes and full, red lips. The woman took in the sight of Janet, her face skewed into a look of concern.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked and Janet could hear the upper class breeding in her voice. Janet could only shake her head in the negative as she took in the beauty of the woman in front of her. She looked no older than 35, but her eyes belied wisdom beyond her years.  
  
"Do you need help?" she asked, "What can I do for you? My name is Karise." Janet smiled.  
  
"My name's Janet," she said weakly, "And, yes, I do need help."  
  
"It is good to meet you Janet," Karise said, "We will take you into the city. There, we will find help for you. You look as if you are in need of a healer. Please, ride on my horse. I will walk beside you." Janet's eyes watered at the sincerity and kindness of the offer. Suddenly, one of the riders walked up to Karise, his eyes guarded as he took in Janet's appearance.  
  
"My queen, surely you're not serious. We don't know where she comes from, much less what her intentions are." Janet's mouth dropped in surprise.  
  
"Tanith!" Karise cried out sharply, "This woman is obviously hurt and in need of a healer! Will you deny her that?" Tanith looked significantly chastised.  
  
"You're a queen?" Janet asked, her voice hushed. All the riders looked over at her with disbelief.  
  
"Surely you have heard of Queen Karise, ruler off all Zimmeria?" another one of the riders asked. Janet shook her head, slightly embarrassed by the disbelieving looks she was receiving.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't. I've come here through the Stargate and I'm afraid I don't know anything about this world." Karise cocked her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Stargate?" she asked, the word slowly rolling off her tongue as if it were foreign.  
  
"Yes," Janet said, "The big ring back there." Janet gestured towards the Stargate. Suddenly, all the leery looks disappeared from the faces of the riders to change into ones of awe.  
  
"You've come through the Great Ring?" Karise asked, the look on her face reverent, "Is that what it does? Where does it go?" Karise took Janet by the elbow, careful of Janet's obviously injured arm as she led Janet to the horse.  
  
"It goes many places," Janet said, "To many planets all across the galaxy." Karise looked enthralled as Janet explained about the Stargate.  
  
"Do all those who travel through the Great Ring dress as strangely as you?" Karise asked. Janet blushed a little at the statement, noting how different her clothing looked from the suede riding pants and soft, cotton shirts the others wore.  
  
"No, not all do," Janet answered, "On my planet, I'm part of the military. I'm a doctor and I help those who go through with the injuries and diseases they get on other planets."  
  
"So, you're a healer?" Karise asked as she and Janet neared the horse.  
  
"Of sorts," Janet replied as she tried to climb onto the horse. Not able to pull herself up, she looked over at Karise apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't get on," Janet said. Karise smiled at her gently.  
  
"It's all right, I'll help you," Karise said as she approached Janet and pressed her fingers against Janet's face, her first two fingers on each hand resting on her temple while her thumbs brushed against her lower cheeks near the corners of her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Janet asked as she felt herself grow increasingly tired.  
  
"Just something to help you," Karise said cryptically. Another question burst into Janet's mind, but she found herself unable to ask it as, once again, darkness surrounded her and she slipped from consciousness. Karise watched as Janet crumpled in front of her. From behind her, Tanith approached.  
  
"What do you intend to do with her?" Tanith asked, "She could be dangerous." Karise looked at him as she stepped away and watched as Janet rose into the air as if carried by invisible hands, settling down on the horse, lying across the saddle. Her task complete, she answered the question.  
  
"I do not know about her being dangerous, brother," Karise said softly.  
  
"It is my duty as Lord Protector to watch out for potential threats, Karise. You know that," Tanith said pointedly at his sister. Karise sighed.  
  
"I realize," she said, "I just don't feel that she is a danger. Can't you feel the strength residing deep within her soul? It is so pure. She may even be the Akakami, Tanith." Tanith looked appropriately shocked.  
  
"How could this little slip of a woman be the Akakami?" Tanith asked. Karise shook her head.  
  
"Size doesn't matter, as you know. Besides, we'll never find out if she is or not if we don't keep her around and kill her right off like you seem to want to." Tanith looked insulted.  
  
"I never said we should kill her," Tanith muttered, "I just wanted to advise using caution when dealing with her."  
  
"And I shall," Karise said, "But, for now, let's return to the palace and have Aerin look at her. He is, after all, one of the best healers in all of Zimmeria." Tanith looked proud at the mention of his oldest son, but didn't comment on it as he motioned for all the other members of their party to move forward.  
  
"I just wish we had a dousha with us," Tanith said, glancing at the horse Karise had been riding on and uncomfortable with the fact that Karise seemed determined to lead the horse back on foot, leaving her wide in the open for anyone to see.  
  
"It would make things easier," Karise said.  
  
"Then share your horse with me, dear sister," Tanith said, "You will still be able to lead the reins of the horse, but you wouldn't be on foot." Karise nodded at the idea.  
  
"Let's return, then." With that, Tanith and Karise climbed onto Tanith's horse, Karise holding the reins to her own horse, where Janet lay across the saddle. Letting out a sharp whistle, Tanith took the reins of his own horse and spurred it on, the others following behind him in a cloud of dust as the horses' hooves pounded against the dirt road, obscuring the view of the Stargate behind them.

----------  
So, whatdya think?


	2. Chapter 2

See part 1 for disclaimer.

------------The Legend of the Akakami-----------Janet groaned lightly as she slowly returned to the land of consciousness. As she became more alert, she registered several different things. The first was that she was lying down in a bed, covered with a soft sheet. A few moments later, she realized she was hungry and, when she moved to sit up, she realized the third thing: she wasn't in any pain.  
  
Her eyes snapping open at the thought, Janet sat up and looked around her surroundings. The bed she was in was the main feature of the small room, flanked on either side by two small tables. With the exception of a chair and the previously mentioned items, the room was bereft of furniture. Janet wondered how she had been brought there. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Karise placing her hands on her face.  
  
Sighing, she looked down at her lap, noting she still wore the BDUs she had arrived in, though someone had removed her boots and socks before placing her in the bed. Still wondering what had happened in the time she had been unconscious and comforted by the familiarity of her clothing, Janet pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the small window. She opened the shutters and looked out into the sea.  
  
Janet had to smile at the image as a light breeze washed over her. Janet felt herself calm down as a result and suddenly, things weren't so bad. She stood there for several minutes, admiring the calm scenery of the ocean, when from behind, the door opened.  
  
Janet spun around quickly, her guard up, as she looked at who had entered. He was tall, about 6' tall, with light blond hair pulled back into a small queue. He wore very simple, yet elegant clothing that consisted of tan pants and an emerald green shirt. The most distinctive thing about him, though, was the rings he wore on his fingers, one for each of his fingers, ten rings in total and none of them the same.  
  
"I see you are awake," he said with a smile, his voice pleasant. Janet, however, still didn't allow herself to physically relax until she knew he was trustworthy, though something inside of her began to relax in his presence.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked suddenly, ignoring all pleasantries. The man looked unsurprised at her abrupt question.  
  
"I am Aerin," he stated, "I was the one who healed you when you came in late this morning." Janet looked shocked.  
  
"This morning?" she asked, "But, I had broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder." Janet didn't understand how her injuries could have healed themselves so quickly, especially since she had seen no evidence that she had landed on a planet that was technologically advanced in medicine.  
  
"Yes, and you were dehydrated and your body was in need of nutrients. I took care of all these things when you first came in. You've spent most of the afternoon sleeping to allow the effects of the healing spells wear off," Aerin said. Janet's jaw dropped.  
  
"Healing spells?" she asked, her voice nearly a squeak. Aerin smiled at her, noticing she looked ready to pass out again.  
  
"Here, sit down before you fall down," Aerin said and swiftly walked over to her, taking her by the arm and situating her on the bed before taking the lone chair.  
  
"When you say spells, you mean like magic, right?" Janet asked, trying to make sure she wasn't hearing things and hadn't gone crazy since her capture. Aerin nodded.  
  
"That is exactly what I mean. I am a healer-mage, but I also have other talents, especially in the areas of magical warfare. But, I take it on your world, there is no such thing as magic," Aerin said, looking for clarification. Janet shook her head.  
  
"No. On my world, magic only exists in literature," Janet whispered. Aerin chuckled.  
  
"That's such a pity, all things considered," Aerin said. Janet's head tilted to one side as she tried to puzzle out his meaning.  
  
"What do you mean, all things considered?" she asked. Aerin shook off the question with a shake of his head.  
  
"My aunt will answer all the questions you have later this evening," Aerin said as he rose from his chair, "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure you must be hungry. It's a common side effect of being healed magically. I just initiate and speed up the healing process; the body does most of the work and, therefore, requires great amounts of sustenance to allow continued healing." Janet looked amazed with Aerin's words and she nodded absently.  
  
"Yes, I would like something to eat. I'm very hungry," Janet said, unable to keep the embarrassed blush from rising to her cheeks as her stomach growled loudly. Aerin smiled broadly down at her and Janet noticed, for the first time, how young he looked. How could someone this young be a healer when he still looked like a college student?  
  
"I'll go get something for you from the kitchens, then. It'll only take a few minutes," Aerin said and turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait," Janet said as Aerin reached for the door handle. He turned around and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I'm in the palace, right?" she asked and, when Aerin nodded, she continued. "Where in the palace?"  
  
"You're in the healing ward," Aerin said, "I'll be right back." With that, he slipped out the door, leaving Janet alone with her own thoughts. It was all so overwhelming and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Healing spells? Magic? She had been taught from a young age that magic didn't exist.  
  
But, Janet thought, considering all the unknowns in the universe, it was always a possibility that humans could access greater portions of their brains. Science on earth didn't even know what the other 90 of the brain did. It could be possible that things such as magic stemmed from such closed off areas.  
  
Immersed in her thoughts, Janet didn't hear the door open once more and she was drawn out of her thoughts by the smell of food. Turning, she saw Aerin standing there with a tray in hand.  
  
"Here," he said, "It isn't much, but it was all I could wrestle out of the kitchen while the cooks were preparing dinner." He set the tray down on one of the tables by the bed and Janet got a good look at what smelled so delicious.  
  
It was a simple meal, some sort of meat broth with several pieces of bread laid next to it. A glass of lukewarm water sat next to it, looking so inviting. Though it truly wasn't much, to Janet, it looked like a feast, she was so hungry. Janet picked up the glass to take a sip, but Aerin interrupted her by placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"Would you like me to cool that down for you?" he asked. Thinking that cool water would be better than lukewarm water, Janet nodded and Aerin reached out for her glass, placing one, long finger against it. Right in front of her, Janet watched as condensation slowly accumulated on the glass and she felt it cool down several degrees, the glass tingling in her hand.  
  
"Wow, that must be useful," Janet said in an awed whisper, still not used to the concept of magic even though she had rationalized it in her mind. Aerin smiled at her comment as Janet took a sip of the now cold water.  
  
"It can be. It can also work the other way, turning cool water warm, which is very useful when the bath water has turned cold." Janet smiled at the thought, remembering the baths she took on Earth, having to refill the bath tub every 45 minutes when the water became cold. How she wished she had the ability to just warm the water with a thought.  
  
"Magic sounds very useful," Janet said, "Everything from healing to everyday convenience." Aerin nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"It can be. But, when used by the wrong people, magic can be a nuisance at the very least," Aerin said.  
  
"So, magic can be like any weapon," Janet said, "It all depends on the person using it." Aerin nodded, happy that Janet seemed to understand.  
  
"Yes, that's it exactly," Aerin said, "There are many people on this world who cannot understand that." Janet smiled lightly.  
  
"Well, on my planet, I was in the military and I know that a weapon could be used to kill or to save a life depending on the person wielding it," Janet said. Aerin smiled back at her.  
  
"You are very wise," Aerin said, "Zimmeria could do with more people like you...especially on the Council." At that, Aerin scowled and Janet figured this "Council" was a sensitive topic, but her curiosity got the best of her. Before Janet could ask a question about what exactly the Council was, Aerin shook the scowl off his face and smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I will go tell my aunt you have awakened. She is most anxious to talk to you, has been ever since she and Father brought you in this morning," Aerin said, standing up, "Aunt Karise told me your name is Janet. Is that correct?" Janet nodded and Aerin smiled.  
  
"Well, it is a pleasure meeting you. I'll be seeing you again, I am sure. I am your healer, after all," Aerin continued. Janet smiled.  
  
"And it was nice meeting you, too. Thank you for the food," Janet said. Aerin just waved away Janet's thanks.  
  
"Just doing my job as your healer. Eat, and I will send Aunt Karise down soon." Once again, Aerin left Janet alone, this time with food. Once Aerin had gone, Janet dug into the food, dipping the bread in the warm broth. Biting into the bread, Janet noticed the broth tasted much like beef broth and smiled at the familiar taste. Continuing to eat, Janet thought about Aerin.  
  
He seemed so young, yet his eyes were older. Janet thought about that and, suddenly, a few minutes into eating, something hit her: Aerin was Karise's nephew. That brought about another question. Just what was a nephew to the queen doing as a healer? Janet wondered just what type of society it was and she was curious to know more about these people since it was apparent she was going to live there for a while.  
  
However, part of her still held hope that she would be found someday, but Janet knew that possibility was very slim. Her friends back on Earth had no idea that anything had happened to her and who knew if the SGC even had the coordinates for the planet she was on.  
  
But, if they did know the coordinates and just happened upon the planet...Janet shook her head to clear her thoughts; it did no good to dwell on such silly hopes, especially when said hopes were unfounded and implausible. Still, Janet clutched at the prospect of going home close to her heart. The opportunity to see her friends and family again warmed her heart, though the thought of spending time among the people of this civilization didn't seem so bad...especially considering she had appeared to make friends with the ruling power. If she ever went home, she knew that her time spent on this planet would not go unappreciated.  
  
Janet finished up her meal and placed the now empty dishes back on the tray, cradling her still full water glass in her hand. As the coolness of the glass seeped into her hand, Janet smiled slightly at just how the water had been made so cold. The ability to do magic...it was something she had always believed in as a little girl.  
  
But, as she grew up, she had been given explanations for how certain things worked and, over time, magic seemed to have little to do with every day life. The doctor in her wondered just how these people had evolved to utilize the rest of their brains and Janet kept the question in mind to ask Karise when she next saw her.  
  
Slowly sipping the water, Janet lost herself in her thought, wondering what was to become of her on this foreign planet. Janet hoped Karise would take pity on her and allow her to stay at the palace, though she had no idea what she could do in the meantime.  
  
Well, better start figuring these things out. You're going to be here for a while,' Janet thought as she drained the last of the water from her glass and set it back down on the tray with the rest of the dirty dishes.  
  
"I am happy to see you are awake." Janet jumped at the sound of a voice behind her and spun around to see Karise standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"May I come in?" Karise asked and, at Janet's nod, Karise entered the room and sat down in the chair that Aerin had previously been sitting in. Janet inspected the female monarch in front of her. Karise had obviously cleaned up since Janet saw her this morning.  
  
Her hair, which had been down that morning, was now pulled back into a low ponytail and instead of her riding clothes, Karise wore a sky blue dress that went down to her ankles with long, sheer sleeves. The material looked very thin and very appropriate for the warm weather.  
  
The only jewelry that Karise wore was on her hands. She had a ring on the ring finger of her right hand made of gold with a sparkling diamond set in it. She also had a set of jewelry that Janet found very interesting. On each of Karise's middle fingers was a silver ring with fine emeralds imbedded in them. These two rings connected to two silver bracelets on each of her wrists, the delicate chains that connected them lying delicately on the tops of Karise's hands.  
  
"Does something on my hands fascinate you?" Karise asked and Janet flushed with embarrassment as she realized she had been staring.  
  
"Sorry," Janet apologized, "It's just that those two pieces of jewelry on your hands are very unique. I've never seen anything like them." Karise smiled.  
  
"I understand," she said, "These are the symbols of my office. They signify that I am queen and they are imbued with magical properties for protection and well-being. With these on, any of my food that has been poisoned will immediately be purified when I touch it and they help prevent me from becoming sick. There are also other protections put into them, such as a magical locater. With the right spell, a mage can tell where I am anywhere in the world in case I am ever kidnapped or disappear." Janet's eyes widened with awe.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Janet said, "What about the ring on your right hand? Does it mean anything?" Karise looked down at diamond on her right hand.  
  
"It marks me as a first-level Mage," Karise said, "There are ten levels, with ten being the highest. I have magical abilities, but mine are not very strong. My main skills are empathetic, meaning I can read others' emotions, and I have minor healing ability, which is how I was able to help you fall asleep earlier. Other than that, I can only perform very basic magic, such a simple levitation or conjure a small fire. My abilities with elemental and telekinetic magics are very limited, though, and I have no talent for manipulative and complex conjuring magics at all. You can blame my father for that. My mother was a very talented mage, but my father had no magical ability whatsoever." Janet cocked her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Are your parents still alive?" she asked gently. Karise looked away.  
  
"No, they died 50 years ago due to a magical illness. My mother succumbed to it very quickly, but my father held on long enough to transfer over the throne to me before he died." Janet, though she felt sorry, was confused on a certain point.  
  
"Did you say fifty years ago? How can that be? You look no older than 35 years old," Janet said. Karise looked at Janet with a questioning look.  
  
"How do you calculate your years?" Karise asked.  
  
"Well, on my planet, a year is 365 days with 24 hours a day, 60 minutes an hour, 60 seconds a minute," Janet explained. Karise smiled.  
  
"Our way of telling time during the day is as yours, though we have 25 hours in a day. However, we have 360 days in our year, which almost adds up to yours," Karise said.  
  
"Ok," Janet said, leaning forward, "If our ways of telling time are almost the same, how could your parents have died 50 years ago, yet you look so young?" Karise began to explain.  
  
"Though, as you say, I look to be 35, I am closer to 80 years old and I will live to be over 200," Karise said.  
  
"How can that be?" Janet asked, "On my planet, the life expectancy of the average person is about 75 years old. I, myself, am close to forty." Karise nodded.  
  
"So it is for most of the populace in Zimmeria. However, for royalty and mages, it is a different story. Mages are born with a naturally long life, living anywhere from 300 to 400 years old barring no accidents. Their magic must be unlocked in order for any longevity effects to take over, though, and once their magic is unlocked, any physical signs of aging will disappear.  
  
"Royalty, such as the monarchy and the ruling bodies of the duchies, are not born with long life. It is given to them through a ceremony where the parent passes on the magical attributes of their office down to their children. Thousands of years ago, after a rash of civil wars, mages decided that monarchs and dukes with no wisdom often ruled poorly. So, they infused all the royal lines with magically long lives so they could live long enough to gain the wisdom and experience to become a good leader for their people.  
  
"Royalty, though, do not live as long as mages do, living to about 200 years and we age almost as slowly as magefolk do. When I was announced Queen-in-waiting, I was 20 years old, not old enough to have aged any. However, I have aged very slowly over the last 59 years and I will continue to age about three times slower than normal people. And since I have a little magical ability, my lifespan will be about 250 years." Janet looked appropriately awed.  
  
"That's unbelievable," she said, "In that ceremony the royalty use to pass on the attributes of their office, can they pass it down to anyone or is only blood relatives?" Karise shook her head.  
  
"No, it can be passed down to anyone. I will have to pass it down to one not of my blood since I do not and cannot have children."  
  
"Oh," Janet said, appropriately subdued, "I was just curious. The more you tell me about this world, the more I'm eager to learn. My people haven't encountered anyone like your people before. All the peoples we run into are either very primitive or very technologically advanced. We have never met people with magical abilities before; it's very interesting." Karise smiled.  
  
"I am glad to hear you find my world so fascinating. I am interested, however, in how you found yourself here." Janet took a deep breath at the thought of what had happened to her. Listening to Karise's explanations of her world and the magic surrounding it had distracted Janet from her own emotions concerning her upheaval. Now, they were back with a vengeance.  
  
Exhaling, Janet began to tell Karise of her kidnapping and the clone that had been sent back in her place. As Janet told her tale, Karise found herself drawn to the young woman in front of her, admiring the strength she showed, even though she had been pulled most roughly from all she knew. After Janet finished her story, she sat silent, her focus inward. Karise could feel the waves of grief roll off of Janet and moved to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
"Are you all right?" Karise asked, laying a hand on Janet's shoulder. Janet looked up at Karise with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "It's just that I miss my family and my friends. I'll never see my friends or my daughter again." Karise looked taken aback.  
  
"You have a daughter? Are you married?" Janet smiled, brushing her tears away.  
  
"I was once married, but we separated. My daughter, however, is adopted. She's from another planet and her people were all killed by an engineered plague. She was the only survivor and I took her in when my people brought her back to Earth, the planet where I'm from."  
  
"How old is she?" Karise asked.  
  
"She's 17 now. She'll be turning 18 soon," Janet said as she smiled through her tears, "She'll be heading off to university next year. She's very smart, so I'm sure she'll get in to a good school." Karise smiled gently at Janet.  
  
"She sounds like a lovely girl," Karise said. Janet nodded, wiping away tears once more.  
  
"She is...she is," Janet nearly whispered, "I'll miss her." Karise's brow furrowed in worry and confusion.  
  
"What about your people? Won't they find you eventually?" Karise asked. Janet shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"With that clone in my place, they won't even know I'm gone. And I don't even know if my friends know how to get here," Janet said.  
  
"But, your people know how to use the Great Ring, don't they?"Karise asked. Janet chuckled, her laugh bittersweet.  
  
"If only it were that simple," Janet said as she began to explain the Stargate and how it was used. At the end of the explanation, Karise nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see," she said, "Since you don't know if they have the address to here, you don't know if they'll ever find you." Janet nodded.  
  
"That's right. I know the coordinates of my home world, but not the ones of this planet. Besides, even if I did, I don't have a device with me to tell my people that I'm not an enemy so they'll let me back in. I'm essentially stuck here until my people come here, which mostly likely won't happen," Janet said, sighing in resignation. Karise smiled at Janet sympathetically.  
  
"Well, until your people come to this world, if they even do, you are welcome to stay here in the palace," Karise said, a motherly feeling of protection washing over her at the thought of Janet having nowhere to go.  
  
The younger woman in front of her had, in a very short time, touched her very deeply. Karise didn't know if it was the great wells of power resting deep in Janet's soul or if it was her personality that touched her, but whatever it was, it made Karise want to keep Janet around and make sure she was all right.  
  
In an effort to give a little more help, Karise dug into her empathetic skills and sent out calm waves of encouragement. A few seconds later, Janet smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Janet said, "For letting me stay." Karise shook her head as she rose to her feet.  
  
"It is no problem. This palace has plenty of room," Karise said, "We will house you near my chambers, so you will be close whenever you need anything. I will tell my guards that you are to be admitted to my rooms at any time." Janet stood as well, looking Karise straight in the eye, her gratitude openly admitted.  
  
"You don't have to do that, but thank you," Janet said. Karise smiled.  
  
"It is nothing," Karise said, "Now, would you like me to show you around the palace?" Janet perked up at the idea and nodded.  
  
"Of course! I bet it's gorgeous," Janet sighed. Karise laughed lightly at Janet's enthusiasm and went over to the door, bending over.  
  
"Well," Karise said as she picked up a small bundle she had placed there when she first entered the room, "You're going to want to change into this, then. It may seem cool in here, but the temperature outside is very warm. We regulate the indoor temperature with magic to keep us cool during the day." Karise handed it over and Janet unfolded it to discover that it was a white dress made from very fine linen. It seemed to go to about mid-calf with simple, inch-wide straps. It was a dress Janet would have spent $30 on.  
  
"I know it's not much," Karise said, "I had you measured while you slept so I could give you something to wear. More clothing will be ready for you in the morning." Janet smiled reassuringly at Karise.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "It's a very nice dress." Karise offered Janet a small smile.  
  
"I'll wait outside for you to change. Here's something for you to wear on your feet," Karise said, handing over a simple pair of thong sandals.  
  
"Thanks," Janet said, "I'll be out in a minute." Karise nodded before slipping out the door, closing it behind her. Once the door shut, Janet removed her BDUs, the last remnants of her life back on Earth. After she had folded them and put them on the bed, she looked at them sadly as she stood dressed only in her underwear. It was almost as if she were giving up on her previous life and staring anew.  
  
Smiling a sad smile, Janet turned away from the clothes on the bed and slipped on the dress Karise had given her. Janet was surprised; Karise really had measured her while she slept. The dress fit perfectly and was light-weight, perfect for what Karise said to be a very warm day outside. She slipped on the sandals and opened the door.  
  
Karise, who had been facing away from the door, turned and smiled at Janet.  
  
"I knew it'd fit," she said, "Are you ready to go?" Janet nodded and Karise led Janet away from her small room and down a hallway.  
  
"As I'm sure Aerin has told you, this is the healing ward. The healers themselves live in quarters right off of this ward so they can be near their charges at all times in case of an emergency," Karise said. After a short walk, they came upon a larger hallway that led to a large set of double doors on one side and a dead-end with more doors leading off to the side, presumably more of the healing ward.  
  
"This way," Karise said as she led Janet to the large double doors to the left. Even before they reached the doors, Janet was already becoming impressed with the palace. Though simply decorated, the marble floors and high ceilings made Janet feel as if she were in a fairy tale castle. When they got to the large doors, Karise pushed one open, the door swinging open easily on well-oiled hinges.  
  
Once the doors had opened all the way and Janet's eyes adjusted to the bright light, she got a good look at the sight in front of her and she gasped at the beauty, not aware that Karise had grabbed her by the arm and gently led her out the door and down the wide, stone steps.  
  
"This is the central courtyard," Karise said, "It connects to the University, the Academy, and the palace." Janet couldn't respond to Karise's words. The white stone of the courtyard shone beautifully in the afternoon sun and surrounding the courtyard stood several tall buildings. Behind her she knew stood the healing ward and the three buildings in her peripheral vision she guessed to be the University, the Academy, and the palace. Karise gestured to the building closest to the healing ward.  
  
"That is the University," Karise said, "All the mages in Zimmeria are trained to use their powers there and the strongest mages reside within those walls." Janet thought the building to the right, with its columns and white marble, looked rather like a gigantic library and figured there had to be one inside if people were trained there to use their magic.  
  
"Right in front of you," Karise continued, "Is the Academy. People who are dissatisfied with all the other employment options available to them or those whose possess magical ability, but cannot but master them beyond the first level often choose to enter the Academy. It is there that members of the Royal Guard are trained and where Zimmeria's army is trained and ran." The low, flat building was made of the same white stone, but was spread farther over the grounds than the University.  
  
"And, over to our left is the palace, the place I have lived my entire life. Surrounding these buildings and the courtyard is the palace gates and this complex is commonly referred to as the Upper City. There are many other buildings within the palace gates, but most are connected to the four main ones." Janet barely registered Karise's words as she stared at the palace. It was made of the same stone as the other buildings, but it seemed to shine from within, its tall towers gleaming from within and without.  
  
"This place is beautiful," Janet breathed. Karise smiled at the approval in Janet's voice.  
  
"I am glad you think so," Karise said, "So, is there any place you would like to see?" Janet pondered the question for only a few moments.  
  
"I'm interested in seeing the University," Janet said, "The idea of magic in general appeals to me." Karise nodded.  
  
"The University it is," Karise said as she led Janet off to the University. Janet tried to take in all the details while being led to the University, but it was all too overwhelming to be processed at once. Janet wanted to see the rest of the city to see if it was just as amazing.  
  
As Janet and Karise approached the University, Janet was able to get a closer look at the building that had reminded her so much of an old library. The white stone that the University had been constructed out of sparkled, giving the University building an ethereal glow. Karise paused to let Janet get a good look at the edifice in front of them.  
  
Janet stared up at the top of the building, entranced by the swirling, curvy writing carved into the stone above the columns. After a few moments, she felt at hand on her shoulder. Looking to her side, Janet saw Karise smiling at her, looking slightly impatient.  
  
"Ready to go inside?" Karise asked. Janet nodded and walked with Karise up the wide, shallow steps that wrapped around the portico. The large, arched doors were wide open, their black, smooth surface gleaming as the afternoon sun reflected off of them. Janet smiled in anticipation of the tour she was about to receive and, with Karise, stepped over the threshold.  
  
The second her foot touched down inside the University, Janet froze. A large gust of wind swept over her, or at least that's what it had felt like. A feeling more powerful than anything Janet had ever known filled her completely and she found herself gasping for breath as she tried to get herself under control.  
  
"Janet!" Karise exclaimed as she grabbed the younger woman by the upper arms, shaking her to snap her out of it. But, Janet was barely aware of Karise's presence as something inside of her reached out to the feeling, only to become frustrated as something held her back, an intangible wall separating her from the wonderful sensation, the awesome power. She almost lost herself to the sense, but a gentle voice pulled her out.  
  
"Come back to us, child," the aged voice said soothingly. Janet felt the feeling recede and, almost as if it had never happened, Janet focused on what was in front of her. Standing in front of her, with a weathered hand resting gently on her face, was an old man, dressed simply in white robes. Still slightly breathless, Janet looked around curiously.  
  
"What happened?" she wondered aloud, her gaze resting on Karise's worried face.  
  
"I feared this would happen when I brought you in here," Karise said, a slight hint of fear in her voice. Janet noticed absently that she was still standing in the entrance way to the University.  
  
"What?" Janet repeated.  
  
"You were overwhelmed," the old man said.  
  
"Overwhelmed by what?" Janet asked, "What was that feeling when I first walked in?"  
  
"That was the magic contained within the University," Karise said, "There are wards preventing the magic from escaping the University, but once you entered, you sensed the strong magic of not only the students and mages inside, but the inherent magic of the land the University is built on."  
  
"It turns out, my dear, that you are more sensitive to magic than even Queen Karise and Lord Tanith could have imagined," the old man said.  
  
"Sensitive to magic? And who are you?" The man smiled.  
  
"My name is Omar and I am the Grand Mage, the leader of this University and the rest of the magical world," Omar said, "And, indeed, you are very sensitive to magic, a sign of your strength. We find the more sensitive an individual is to magic, the stronger their powers are. I was very sensitive before I learned to shield myself and so was Lord Aerin. I believe you have met him already." Janet almost couldn't speak.  
  
"Strong in magic? But how can that be?" Janet questioned, "I wasn't even born on this planet." Omar gave her the dignified version of a shrug.  
  
"I do not know, but I can feel your power and there is no doubt about it: you have the ability to become one of the strongest mages Zimmeria has ever seen." Still, Janet floundered for an explanation.  
  
"But, I've never shown any signs of magic," Janet said. Omar smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't have. No untrained mage does. Your powers are locked away at the moment. When you opened yourself up to the power contained inside these walls, you felt a mental block, did you not?" Omar asked.  
  
"Yeah," Janet breathed, "I did." Omar nodded, expecting that answer.  
  
"Yes, you see, a mage's ability has to be unlocked by someone who can sense their magic and who knows how to unlock it. The block you felt in your mind was what prevented you from fully merging with the force of magic you felt when you stepped into the University." Though it helped explain a little, Janet still had questions, calming down slightly as she felt Karise's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So how come I can't feel the magic now?" Janet questioned. Omar smiled.  
  
"When you entered here and the magic nearly over came you, Queen Karise sent someone for help. I came here as fast as I could and, once Queen Karise explained what had happened, I sent up a temporary shield around your mind, preventing you from sensing the magic around you."  
  
"How long was I standing here before you got here?" Janet asked, needing to know.  
  
"Nearly 20 minutes," Karise said softly.  
  
"And how long will the shield last?" Janet asked, trying to process that she had been in a trance-like state for 20 minutes when it had really felt like only a moment. At Janet's question, Omar frowned slightly.  
  
"As is, a month," Omar said, "After a month's time, it can be reapplied. However, the only permanent solution is to unlock your power and learn to shield yourself. The decision is yours, but, since I understand you have no way back to your home planet, it would be the optimal solution." Janet nodded in understanding, though part of her wished situations like these only existed in dreams and books. She had never imagined possibly having to learn to master magical power inside of her and the whole idea still seemed a little surreal.  
  
"Could I have a little while to decide?" she asked, "I'm sorry, but this is all still so overwhelming." Karise nodded.  
  
"Of course you can," Karise said, "We wouldn't be so insensitive as to not allow you the time to process something that must seem very strange to you and will no doubt take some time yet to become accustomed to." Janet smiled thankfully.  
  
"Studying magic does seem very intriguing, though," Janet said thoughtfully.  
  
"It is a very fulfilling area of study," Omar said, "Would you like to see just what is studied here? I understand that you were to have a tour of the University before all this happened." Janet smiled broadly.  
  
"That would be great," she said, "My name is Janet, by the way." Omar merely smiled cryptically.  
  
"I know," he said, "Lord Tanith came to see me earlier this afternoon to tell me of an unusual visitor. Is it true you came through the Great Ring?" Janet nodded.  
  
"Yes, though we call it the Stargate on my planet," Janet informed. Karise smiled, knowing it was her time to bow out.  
  
"I will leave you two to your conversation," Karise said, "Janet, I hope you enjoy the tour. But, before I go, I have a question for you." Janet cocked her head to the side, her curiosity evident.  
  
"What is it?" Janet asked.  
  
"Would you like to join me and my family for dinner tonight? Lord Tanith, my younger brother, and his family often dine with me. I thought it would be wonderful to have you with us as well." Janet smiled.  
  
"I'd like that," Janet said, "Thank you, Queen Karise." Karise smiled gently as she shook her head.  
  
"You don't have to address me as Queen, Janet," Karise said, "I would be honored if you just referred to me as Karise." Janet gave a quick nod, a feeling of honor swelling in her chest.  
  
"I could do that," Janet said.  
  
"Well, now that I've posed that question to you, I will leave," Karise said, "Lord Omar, I will send down Aerin in a couple of hours to escort Janet to my private dining room." Omar bowed slightly, an indication of just how close the Queen and the Grand Mage were in status.  
  
"I will have Lady Janet here in two hours, my Queen," Omar said. Karise smiled gently.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Omar. Good day to you both and I will see you in a couple of hours, Janet."  
  
"Good day, my Queen."  
  
"Good bye, Karise." Giving them a quick nod in acknowledgment of their parting words, Karise turned around and strode gracefully out of the University, leaving Janet and Omar behind. She made her way swiftly back to the palace, noting out of the corner of her eye that a couple members of the Royal Guard were trying, and failing, to follow her without being noticed. Karise had to smirk.  
  
Tanith's decision, no doubt,' Karise thought, knowing her brother was always worried over his sister's safety. Knowing she was safe no matter what happened, even if Tanith hadn't decided to post a couple of guards to watch her, Karise entered the palace with a confidence only born to a queen. She weaved her way expertly through the castle up to the large tower where the royal family's quarters were.  
  
Entering her chambers, feeling the protective wards click into place as the door shut, Karise sighed, knowing she was in one of the only places she didn't have to be queen, where she could just be Karise.  
  
"Good afternoon, aunt," a voice called out. Karise snapped to attention as she focused on the main sitting area in front of her, the large room that connected to all the others in her suite.  
  
"Aerin, what are you doing in here?" Karise asked.  
  
"I just wanted to talk, aunt," Aerin said with a warm smile. Karise smiled back as she took a seat next to Aerin on the large, plush couch he sat on. Karise loved the main room she and her nephew currently sat in. With its large, vaulted ceilings contrasted by the soft rugs, ancient tapestries, and plush furniture, there was a certain homey feeling to the Queen's chambers.  
  
Karise remembered with a bittersweet smile the day the chambers she had lived in since she became Queen-in-Waiting officially became the Queen's chambers, the day where she had been crowned Queen of all Zimmeria by Grand Mage Omar, one of the first days without her parents by her side.  
  
"Aunt, are you alright?" Aerin asked, noticing the withdrawn look on her face. At Aerin's words, Karise turned her attention back to her nephew and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Aerin. I was just remembering my coronation," Karise said. Aerin nodded; Karise had been crowned Queen of Zimmeria 50 years ago at the young age of 29, 11 years before Aerin had come into the world.  
  
"Ah, I see," Aerin murmured, "Pleasant memories?" Karise shrugged as she leaned back into the cushions.  
  
"It was the day I realized my full power, a day I will never forget for its marvel and sacredness. However, it was most special day I had to live without my parents by my side." Aerin smiled gently, knowing what had brought the slight sadness to Karise's smile.  
  
"But, enough of that," Karise continued, "What was it you wanted to talk about?" It was Aerin's turn to lean back into the cushions, drawing his legs up as he lounged on the couch, looking most undignified for the nephew of a queen.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you about Janet," Aerin said, "I was wondering how she liked the Upper City." Karise smiled.  
  
"She was very impressed by the sight. I have to admit, if I hadn't grown up around the likes of it, I'd have been very impressed as well."  
  
"It is very beautiful," Aerin said, "So beautiful that people from all over Zimmeria travel across the duchies just for a glimpse of their nation's capital. So, getting back to the original subject, what is our special guest up to now?"  
  
"Lord Omar is currently giving her a tour of the University," Karise said with a sly smile. Aerin's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.  
  
"The Grand Mage himself is personally showing Janet around the University?" Aerin asked and Karise nodded. Aerin whistled in response, impressed.  
  
"I didn't think the Grand Mage gave tours," Aerin said. Karise looked thoughtful at the statement.  
  
"He usually doesn't," Karise said, "However, he was already by the entrance and he offered." Aerin looked confused at the mention of the Grand Mage being by the entrance, one of only a couple of mages to surpass him in power.  
  
"What was he doing down there?" Aerin asked. Karise smiled in remembrance and told Aerin the story of Janet's reaction when she stepped into the University. After Karise's retelling of the events, Aerin looked suitably impressed.  
  
"Amazing," he whispered, "I wasn't aware she was so strong. I could sense it within her, but to know the full measure of her strength..." Aerin trailed off, having nothing to say.  
  
"I know," Karise said, awed herself though she was better trained at hiding it, "She could grow to rival you in strength." Aerin nodded absently, his mind still trying to comprehend the strength of their new visitor.  
  
"Do you think all from her planet possess similar strength?" Aerin asked. At that question, Karise sighed.  
  
"I had been wondering the same myself," Karise said, "But I do not know. And we don't have a way of finding out. J anet told me there is no way, even with her knowledge of how the Great Ring works, that she can return to her planet. She explained to me that the Great Ring is but one in a series of them, connected to planets all across the heavens and that one needs an address to access an individual one, an address composed of symbols to represent both the starting and ending points.  
  
"She says though she knows the symbols for the ending point, her home planet, she doesn't know the ones for this planet, so activating the Great Ring is impossible." Aerin sighed at Karise's explanation.  
  
"That has to be hard," Aerin said, "Knowing how the device words, but unable to get home." Karise nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is hard. And she feels the loss of her home world very keenly," Karise said. Aerin nodded.  
  
"Yes, I felt that too," Aerin said, "It is slight, but it permeates through all her emotions. For you to have felt it, she must have been speaking of it with you." Karise felt her pride bristle slightly at Aerin's casual mention of Karise's lack of magical ability, though she knew he hadn't meant to slight her, that his power was so much greater than her own.  
  
Karise had to inwardly smile at the marvel that was her nephew. Next in line for Grand Mage if he hadn't been a relative to the crown and either future King or Lord Protector, Aerin had a strength in magic that was hard to equal and even harder to compare to was his dual status as both Healer and War Mage, a feat that had only been accomplished by a handful of others in the 10,000 years of Zimmeria's history and that he had accomplished at the relatively young age of 39.  
  
"Yes, she did bring it up when I visited her in the healing ward earlier," Karise said, pushing the thought of Aerin's amazing accomplishments aside and turning her thoughts back to Janet, the young woman who had so captivated her in such a short amount of time.  
  
"You care for her, don't you Aunt Karise?" Aerin questioned, easily reading his aunt's emotions as they rolled off of her in waves. Karise smiled slightly.  
  
"Able to sense that, were you?" Karise questioned, "But, yes I do. There is something about her, isn't there?" Aerin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, there is," Aerin said, "I, too, find myself caring for her as well." A grin grew on Karise's face.  
  
"Do you feel you could come to fancy her one day?" Karise probed. Aerin looked taken aback and slightly offended by the question.  
  
"I'm fairly sure the answer to that question is no, Aunt," Aerin answered, "I didn't feel any sort of attraction to her when I first met her. Besides, it is clear from her emotions that there is someone she loves very deeply." Karise nodded, understanding.  
  
"I was just wondering," Karise said, "Oh, by the way, I've invited her to dinner tonight. Will you escort her to our private dining room in a couple of hours?" Aerin smiled broadly.  
  
"Of course I will," Aerin said, "But, before I do, would you care to brush up on your defense techniques?" Karise looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded.  
  
"I could use the exercise. Just let me change and I'll meet you down in the small courtyard by the royal gardens," Karise said. Aerin chuckled.  
  
"Ah, the usual place, I see," Aerin said, "I'll change into more appropriate clothing as well and meet you there." Karise and Aerin both stood at the same time and Karise disappeared into her bed chamber as Aerin left the suite entirely, both gearing up for a serious workout.

----------  
  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

See part 1 for disclaimer

-----------The Legend of the Akakami----------

Janet could barely contain all the questions that built up inside ofher. She was lucky that Omar seemed to have the patience of a saint, otherwise he would have killed her for her constant stream of questions. It wasn't that Janet meant to be annoying, if indeed she was annoying Omar; it was just that everything was so fascinating. She questioned Omar about all the different types of magic, finding that there was almost nothing magic couldn't do.  
  
She learned about Healing and Empathetic magics, magics that could heal physical wounds and illnesses of both magical and non-magical origins and could help soothe a mind traumatized by life's various events.  
  
She learned of Elemental magic, the ability to control the elements; about Telekinetic magic, where a mage could use nothing more than their mind to make something move or enchant the object to move on its own when commanded; about Manipulative magic, a type of magic that could change the nature of almost anything, including time and the dead; about Conjuring magic, magic a mage could use to construct things out of pure magical energy; about Magical Warfare, a combination of these last four magics, where very deadly results could be obtained in defense or offense.  
  
Currently, Janet watched as a young group of healers worked on what Omar told her was heart surgery. Only, where on Earth, doctors would have to open the chest in order to perform the surgery, the healers in front of her only had to lay a hand on the patient, merge their consciousness with that of the body of the patient and use magic to fix the problem, make clots disappear, force tears in the heart to fuse back together, speed up the healing process.  
  
The things that could be done with magic surpassed even what Janet knew of Goa'uld healing technology. These people came to know, intimately, the inner workings of the body and were able to, with their minds, see inside the body, see all the little imperfections waiting to be fixed.  
  
And their healing had no side effects. Though it taxed the body itself, once the healing wore off and the patient took in the required nutrients to support the healing their body had just undertaken, the patient was left with no side effects, unlike the Goa'uld sarcophagus which left you with a drug-like addiction if used too often.  
  
Janet shifted her gaze to an even younger group of healers, who were working on external injuries. She watched as a young woman healed a long, deep gash along the thigh of an older man merely by holding her hand only an inch above the cut. The area underneath her hand glowed with a faint, white light and, using nothing more than her mind, the young mage forced the tissues of the gash to reconnect, moving her hand down the cut so the white light touched all parts of the wound.  
  
When she was finished, there was nothing left but a faint scar, so faint that it would disappear in only a few weeks, leaving the injury nothing more than a memory.  
  
"You seem very impressed," Omar said from beside her. Janet turned to look at the older man and nodded.  
  
"It's very impressing, how your people can heal others. By comparison, with our scalpels and cutting into people, forcing the flesh to be sewn back together, the way we've healed back on my planet seems very primitive." Omar smiled down at her.  
  
"Not primitive, necessarily," Omar said, "Just different from how we do it. We have our fair share of casualties with our method of healing as well." Janet looked surprised.  
  
"Really? I'd think that being so well connected to the person you're working on that it'd prevent losing patients," Janet said. Omar smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
"Unfortunately, that is not the case all the time," Omar said, "There are times where not even magic is enough to save a life. Sometimes our healers don't get there in time and, at other times, the damage is too extensive for even our most skilled healers to fix. We lose patients in many the same ways that you do on your planet." Janet nodded, remembering back to only a half an hour ago when she explained to him what the medical world was like on Earth and all the problems associated with it.  
  
"Let us move on," Omar said suddenly. Janet turned and went to walk next to the Grand Mage.  
  
"Where are we headed now?" Janet asked.  
  
"We've a couple of places of interests left," Omar said, "The Circle's Center and the library." Janet's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"What's the Circle's Center?" she asked, her curiosity slightly peaked.  
  
"It's where the Mage's Circle meets. All of the decisions made in the magical world are made here in the Circle's Center. I lead the Mage's Circle and, with me, are all the Masters, those who grow to become tenth level mages. It's where magical crimes are investigated and blame is appropriated. It's also where new magical laws and codes are decided, laws and codes that govern what a mage can and cannot do. Would you like to see it?" Omar asked.  
  
"Of course," Janet said, smiling gently. Omar's face brightened.  
  
"Wonderful!" he exclaimed before leading Janet through the wide and interweaving hallways of the University. The journey didn't take as long as Janet would have thought and the time walking was spent with Omar asking Janet about other aspects of Earth.  
  
Clearly, years as a scholar of some type had honed his mind for curiosity, always wanting to learn something new. With a smile, Janet obliged him, answering all of his questions without hesitation.  
  
Omar slowed as he approached a large set of double doors, the light stone glowing softly. Janet slowed with him and took the time to get a good look at the doors. The bas-relief carved into the stone was beautiful, depicting a breath-taking scene. In it stood a large circle of people, their hands raised up into the air as a large ball of light hovered above them. The ball of light glowed the brightest on the door, the glow wavering as if it were alive.  
  
Omar broke her concentration of the depiction as he pushed open the door, the ball of light splitting neatly in half as the doors swung open easily.  
  
"This is the Circle's Center," Omar said proudly. Janet looked around, moved by the sheer beauty and architecture of the room. The room reminded her of a Greek amphitheater with stone benches winding all the way around the room along the curved wall.  
  
The seating was continuous almost all the way along the wall. On either side, there was a break in the seating and two, tall wooden doors were put there as additional entrances. Fit in between the wooden doors was a high platform with several seats placed behind a long table and, behind the table into the wall, was another door, just as big as the other wooden doors.  
  
"That platform is where the Mage's Circle sits," Omar explained. Janet nodded absently and continued to look around the room. Flanking the doors she and Omar had just entered through were two large statues, each sitting on a pedestal. The figures looked at each other and they were by far one of the most elegant creatures Janet had ever seen.  
  
The statues were each about 15 feet long and they looked to Janet like miniature dragons. With long tails, swan-like necks, wing-spans a wide as their bodies long, and toes on each foot that looked remarkably like that of an eagle's with talons two inches long. To Janet, they looked almost alive, their almond shaped eyes boring into her as if they could see straight into her soul.  
  
"What are these?" Janet blurted out. Omar turned from his position of looking at the upper platform to look at the statues Janet was inspecting.  
  
"Those are the Zimmerians," Omar stated. Janet looked over at the Grand Mage, her brow raised in confusion.  
  
"You mean like the country, Zimmeria?" Janet asked. Omar nodded.  
  
"Yes, we named our country after these proud creatures thousands of years ago when we saved them from near extinction," Omar said, "Others were using them for their scales. Zimmerians are immensely magical creatures; just a handful of their scales can increase the strength of any potion and weaving them into amulets can give the user increased power. My people, however, realized that these creatures were not only to be harvested for their skins; we knew the greater power was within them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Janet asked, tilting her head in question.  
  
"Zimmerians are actually very intelligent creatures," Omar explained, "But it's not only that; they are telepathic and great wielders of magic." Janet's face took on a look of surprise.  
  
"So you can communicate with them?" Janet asked, her face lit with wonder. Omar nodded.  
  
"Yes. In fact," he said, "The Zimmerians can also form bonds with people. Since the Zimmerians were very grateful for saving them, a special alliance was formed between the Zimmerians and the royal family. Every monarch and his or her Lord Protector forms a special bond with a newborn Zimmerian, a bond that lasts for life. And, in payment for saving them, the Zimmerians have offered their assistance to the royal family whenever they can give it, almost no questions asked."  
  
"Wow," Janet breathed, "So I take it they live a long time since they bond with the monarchs and the monarchs themselves live a long time."  
  
"Yes, they do," Omar said, "Actually, Zimmerians live longer than we do. There are Zimmerians that currently live that were bonded to kings and queens hundreds of years ago, sometimes even almost a millennium. And they are wealth of knowledge. When a monarch dies, he or she can, and usually do, choose to have their knowledge and memories transferred over to the Zimmerian they bonded with, though their consciousness leaves them as soon as their bodies die." Janet nodded, a bit dazed; this was all so much to find out in less than 12 hours.  
  
"So, Karise is bonded to a Zimmerian," Janet said, though it was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"And Lord Tanith, as well. Both have been bonded to one since Karise became Queen-In Waiting when she turned 20 years of age and Tanith became her Lord Protector at 18," Omar said.  
  
"Do the royalty have to bond with a Zimmerian?" Janet asked. Omar looked thoughtful at that question.  
  
"You know, no one has ever asked me that question," Omar said, "But, the answer to your question is that although a monarch and the Lord Protector aren't required to create a bond with a Zimmerian, none of our rulers would ever dare not bond with them. You see, in our eyes, the Zimmerians aren't just a race; they're a people with a nation and incredible power.  
  
"When this country saved the Zimmerians, they helped us form our government and helped end the civil wars that had plagued these lands. When they were all over, we signed a treaty with the Zimmerians, creating an alliance between our peoples. The practice of bonding with the Zimmerians is part of the treaty and a sign of continued cooperation between the two nations." Janet nodded in understanding, knowing that it was their best interest to keep up good relations with the Zimmerians seeing as how they were very powerful and magical creatures.  
  
"Are you boring her with tales of the past, Lord Omar?" Janet jumped at the sound of the voice and Omar merely turned, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, Lord Aerin," Omar intoned, "Has two hours passed already?" Aerin smiled as he moved into the Circle's Center.  
  
"Indeed, it has," Aerin said before looking over at Janet, "Are you ready to go?" Janet looked between Omar and Aerin for a couple of seconds before nodding.  
  
"Yes, I am," Janet said, "Though I didn't get to see the library." Omar noticed the slight disappointment on Janet's face and grabbed her upper arm, squeezing it reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "I'm sure you'll have the chance to see it in due time." Aerin nodded his agreement.  
  
"I'll even take you back down here to see it myself," Aerin said, "I come down here often enough to use the library, anyway. Having you come with me won't be a problem."  
  
"Thank you," Janet said, a small smile on her face. Aerin just chuckled.  
  
"Not a problem," he replied, "I'm sure you'll become very well acquainted with the University during the time you spend here." The thought of living in Zimmeria indefinitely, possibly for the rest of her life, caused Janet's smile to take on a bittersweet quality.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I will," Janet agreed. Aerin smiled gently at Janet, able to feel the sorrowful feelings emanating from her.  
  
"Well, shall we? I know my father and, believe me, he does not like to be kept waiting," Aerin said.  
  
"Yes, let's," Janet said, "I'm kind of hungry, anyway." As she moved to stand by Aerin's side, she turned her head to look at Omar, who smiled gently at her.  
  
"It was wonderful meeting you," Omar said as he reached out to cradle one Janet's hands in his own. Janet reached out with her other hand and squeezed Omar's hands gently.  
  
"Likewise," Janet said softly, "I'm sure I will be seeing you later. And I'll think about the offer to study magic here." Omar nodded understandingly.  
  
"We'll be awaiting your answer," Omar said, "Good day to you both."  
  
"Bye," Janet said smiling. Aerin bowed his head.  
  
"Good day, Grand Mage," Aerin said before he and Janet left the Circle's Center, leaving Omar to whatever business he had to attend to.  
  
"What do you think of the University?" Aerin asked as they maneuvered their way out of the building. Janet looked up at Aerin and gave him a small smile.  
  
"It's a wonderful place," Janet said, "Part of me still can't believe the things those students can do." Aerin smiled smugly.  
  
"Just wait until you see what a fully trained mage can do," Aerin said with a tone that fully indicated he was speaking about himself. Janet chuckled, something in his voice reminding her of Jack.  
  
Maybe it's the joking arrogance,' Janet thought.  
  
"I can't wait," Janet said with only slightly faux anticipation. Aerin looked down at her, slightly surprised to hear joking back with him.  
  
"So," Janet said, moving on, "I didn't want to ask him to his face, but I was wondering just how old Omar is." Aerin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he said curiously.  
  
"Well, Karise told me earlier how mages and royalty age, and Omar looks fairly old. I was just wondering." Aerin nodded understandingly.  
  
"He's 296," Aerin answered, "Though he looks only around 65." Janet sighed in amazement.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, "I can't imagine living to that old." Aerin chuckled as they exited the University and began walking across the courtyard.  
  
"If you train to become a mage, you will live that long. And longer," Aerin added after a moment's thought, "You'll be able to experience living to that old of an age." Janet shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Still, I can't believe you can live to be that long. I wonder how magic helps you live longer," Janet said, the doctor inside of her needing to know the exact reasoning for this phenomenon. Aerin looked over at Janet with an intrigued and thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"You know, I've never wondered that before," Aerin said. Janet smirked up at him.  
  
"Well, I wonder about everything new that comes my way, especially when it pertains to the human body," Janet said as Aerin nodded, thinking about the question Janet had posed. It was then, when Aerin's thoughts turned inward for just a moment, that Janet noticed he seemed a little exhausted.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, "You look a bit tired." Aerin gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, "I just had a quick, hour and a half spar with Aunt Karise." Janet's brow raised in surprise.  
  
"Aunt Karise knows self defense?" Janet asked incredulously, "Though she looked in shape, she didn't seem the type to know how to defend herself."  
  
"All of Zimmeria's monarchs know how to defend themselves," Aerin said, "There are times when a monarch's Lord or Lady Protector or the Royal Guard cannot be there to protect them, so the monarchs of Zimmeria have to learn self defense to make sure they can fend off any personal attack when there is no one there to help.  
  
"It also helps that monarchs have higher than average strength given to them by the magic surrounding their office to give them a few extra minutes until help can arrive. Though Aunt Karise doesn't look like much, she can certainly hold her own when confronted physically.  
  
"She's worked very hard to become competent enough to defend herself against an attack since she lacks so much in magical power. It's rare for a king or queen to be without at least a fair amount of power. My grandfather didn't have any magical power, which is why we think Aunt Karise has so little. My grandmother was a very powerful, 8th level mage, so Aunt didn't get her magical power from my grandmother." Janet looked at Aerin thoughtfully.  
  
"I take it you've never met your grandparents, have you?" Janet asked. Aerin shook his head.  
  
"They died 50 years ago, 11 years before I was born," Aerin said. Janet looked a little taken aback by that statement.  
  
"So you're 39?" she asked as, together, they stepped up the entrance to the palace, the double doors wide open, welcoming comings and goings as people in the Upper City went about their business. Aerin nodded, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"I don't look 39, do I?" Aerin said. Janet shook her head violently.  
  
"Not at all," Janet said, "When I met you earlier today, I thought you were in your early 20s." Aerin chuckled.  
  
"And I'll look like this until I'm at least 80," Aerin stated, leading Janet into the entrance hall. Any comment Janet had in response to Aerin's words died on her lips as she got a good look at the interior of the place.  
  
No words could describe just how beautiful it was. High vaulted ceilings and tall windows, almost the entire height from the floor to the ceiling, nicely complimented the white and light gray marble floor with gold borders and inlay.  
  
In between the windows were graced with portraits of what Janet guessed were the kings and queens of the past and, hanging high above them was a large, crystal chandelier, the light of the setting sun catching of each facet of the crystals, reflecting on the ceilings and walls.  
  
"Impressed?" Aerin asked as he reached out to grab Janet's elbow, bringing Janet out of her shock.  
  
"Every time I think I can't be more impressed by the sights here, something always manages to surprise me with its beauty. This must have been a wonderful place to grow up." Aerin smiled.  
  
"It wasn't a fun as you might think. As a child, I didn't appreciate the beauty of the Upper City and was, instead, resentful of the all the places I couldn't play at. But, as I got older, I realized just how amazing this place is and how privileged I am to live here." Janet nodded understandingly as Aerin began to lead her to the wide staircase at the end of the foyer.  
  
"You'll probably be king of it someday," Janet remarked, remembering that Karise had said she couldn't have children and that Aerin would be next in line for the throne. At Janet's comment, Aerin visibly blanched.  
  
"Gods, I hope not," Aerin said, "I don't think I want to be king. I would much rather be Lord Protector and just have the job of protecting the monarch and Zimmeria, not running the country and overseeing the well-being of the 50 million souls that reside within our borders. I've seen how much being Queen taxes Aunt Karise and I think I'd like to leave the duty of being monarch to someone else. Plus, I'd like to follow in my father's footsteps."  
  
"Then who is going to become the ruler when Karise steps down?" Janet asked. Aerin shrugged.  
  
"That is still unknown. Aunt Karise will have to name someone as her heir. The heir doesn't necessarily have to be a blood relative of the royal family and, sometimes, it's a good idea to introduce new blood into the royal line to keep it fresh," Aerin mused as he explained. Janet nodded, her eyes focused ahead of her. She groaned when she got a closer look of the broad staircase in front of her.  
  
"Are we climbing that?" Janet asked. Aerin chuckled.  
  
"That's just the beginning," Aerin said, "You know the largest tower in the palace? Our private dining chambers are located near the top of that tower, as well as the royal family's quarters. My private quarters, my father's, and Aunt Karise's are up there. And, I guess yours will be as well since Aunt Karise expressed her desire to house you near us." Janet wondered about that, remembering that Karise had told her something similar earlier.  
  
"Why does she want me so close to her?" Janet asked as they began the climb. Aerin gave another shrug.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Aerin said, "Aunt Karise keeps her emotions close, so close that sometimes I have a hard time feeling what they are and I'm a 10th level mage. But, I'm sure one of the reasons is the sheer fact of where you've come from.  
  
"We've never met anyone who's come through the Great Ring before and Aunt Karise is fascinated with that concept and, I must admit, a great number of other people, my father and myself included, are curious about the world you come from.  
  
"Add that to the fact that the Great Ring has always been a mystery among our people, a mystery you know some of the answers to, and the fact that, for a person non-native to this world, you hold an incredible magical power and it's understandable that Aunt Karise would want to keep you close." Janet felt a little miffed for being treated almost like a mere vessel of knowledge.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked.  
  
"No," Aerin said, "Aunt Karise has emotional attachments to you as well. There is something about you that draws her to you." Janet blushed at the words, not knowing what to say in response to that. On the bright side, however, Janet had been so intent on listening to Aerin speak that she hadn't had the time to realize how much her legs were starting to hurt as they reached a large clearing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Where to next?" she asked as the looked around, noting three staircases in her immediate view.  
  
"Straight ahead," Aerin said, pushing Janet in the direction of the staircase right in front of her. Much narrower than the one leading from the foyer, it was still impressive at about 15 feet wide, wide enough to allow traffic to go two ways up and down the stairs. Janet and Aerin were both silent as they made their ascent and, after hitting the third landing of the evening, Janet's legs were killing her.  
  
"How many more stairs?" Janet asked. Aerin smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Just one flight," Aerin said, "I'm sure you'll get used to all the stairs after a little while." Janet smirked.  
  
"Yeah, and just think of how toned my legs will look after all this up and down," she joked. Aerin chuckled at Janet's words, amusement clearly written on his face.  
  
"True," he said, "Very true. If you want, though, I can get rid of the pain in your legs so you can make the rest of the trip." Janet looked up at Aerin, noticing the genuine tone in his voice, and she shook her head as she smiled gently.  
  
"It's ok," she said, "It's just like working out on the Stair Master." Aerin looked at her with confusion written on his face.  
  
"What's a Stair Master'?" Aerin asked. Janet almost laughed out loud at the question, but refrained, knowing that he wouldn't know anything about Earth and its various technologies, ranging from the impressive, like particle accelerators, to the ridiculous, like the aforementioned Stair Master.  
  
So, instead of laughing, Janet explained the piece of workout machinery and found that, as they made their climb up the final flight of stairs, explaining the concept of workout machines made for a great distraction from the slight burning in her legs. Within only a few moments, the pair reached the top of the final landing.  
  
"This is it," Aerin said, "This is where the royal family lives." The landing opened up into a large, oval shaped room with nicely sized doors placed at even intervals; Janet counted 7 doors total as Aerin, once again, pushed her straight ahead.  
  
"The family's common room, where the dining room is, is the door right in front of you," Aerin said as he led Janet towards the door and the narrowest part of the oval-shaped room. They approached the door and Aerin opened it up, revealing possibly the largest common room Janet had ever seen.  
  
Simply decorated, a number of couches and plush armchairs were grouped around the central hearth, with a couple of armchairs and loveseats formed into small, intimate clusters around the edges of the room. There were a few high windows scattered on the walls near the ceiling, lending a view of the sky from each window.  
  
"The dining area is this way," Aerin said, indicating an area to the right of the room, an open door way in the back corner. Janet and Aerin walked towards the open doorway. Aerin walked right through it and into the dining room, but Janet paused, once again given a shock at the sight in front of her.  
  
However, it wasn't what was in the room that had her flabbergasted. Though the room was beautiful, tastefully and barely decorated with a long, cherry wood table with a little ornamentation, it was the view that Janet couldn't remove her eyes from, a view she could easily see through the floor-to-ceiling windows that made up the far wall and partially wrapped around the perpendicular walls.  
  
"Is that Zimmeria?" Janet asked as she moved forward, not noticing the people in the room in front of her. The city in front of her captivated her; tall buildings, taller than some of the ones she had seen on Earth, all looking as if they should barely be standing, but standing they were. The entire city gleamed, all white and silver with walkways suspended between buildings. There were several shorter buildings, of the ones she could see from her vantage point, and they all connected to surrounding buildings as well.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice Janet recognized as Karise's said. Janet turned to see the older woman standing next to her.  
  
"Incredibly," Janet said. Aerin looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I can give you a tour of the Lower City tomorrow," Aerin said, "I have a few things I need to do down there, anyway. We'll take a dousha, so the journey will be a lot easier." Janet looked at Aerin, confused at the word.  
  
"Dousha?" Janet asked, seeking clarification for what that object was. Aerin looked taken aback by asking for an explanation.  
  
"It's a...well, I've never had to explain this before, so bear with me. It's like a carriage, only it moves by magical power," Aerin said, "You'll just have to see it tomorrow."  
  
"I think I have an idea of what it's like from your description," Janet said, "It sounds like something we have on my planet." From Janet's side, Karise looked impressed.  
  
"You have something similar on your planet?" Karise asked and Janet nodded in response.  
  
"It's called an automobile, or car for short," Janet said, "It's powered by fuel and doesn't require horses to pull."  
  
"It does sound very similar," Karise said with a smile, "You can tell us just how similar after you see a dousha tomorrow. I'm interested to know just how similar they are." Janet gave a curt nod as Karise led her over to the table.  
  
"Where's Father?" Aerin asked, suddenly noticing their small party was missing a couple of people, "And what about Callista?" Karise looked over at Aerin and gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry," Karise said, "But Callista didn't feel like having dinner up here, so Tanith decided to just have dinner with her. He sends his apologies, Aerin." Aerin scowled deeply.  
  
"Of course she'd get Father to give her everything she wants," Aerin muttered, followed by something mumbled so quietly with such vehemence, Janet was sure she didn't want to know what it was he said. Karise glared sharply at Aerin.  
  
"I know you may not like your stepmother, Aerin, but I do insist that you show her the proper respect," Karise said curtly, showing the steel beneath of a queen. Aerin stared wide-eyed with surprise and outrage.  
  
"Proper respect?" Aerin nearly hissed, "Aunt, Callista is 5 years younger than me!" Karise sighed before shooting Janet an apologetic look.  
  
"Aerin, what is it that you don't like about Callista?" Karise asked. Aerin sighed and Janet was beginning to feel like she shouldn't be there, like she was intruding in something personal.  
  
"I just don't like how she has Father wrapped around her little finger. He does everything she asks just to prove that she has more power over him than you do," Aerin said, "I can feel her emotions, Aunt Karise. She thinks she can hide them from me, but that just proves her idiocy. She doesn't like you Aunt Karise and she's doing everything in her power to make sure you know she has almost full control over him."  
  
"Excuse me," Janet said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but who is Callista?" Aerin huffed, refusing to answer, leaving it to Karise.  
  
"Callista is Tanith's new wife," Karise said, "From the island duchy of Bikanel. She is the second daughter of Duke Linor and used to getting her own way, despite her age. She also the native of a duchy that partially feels it doesn't belong to Zimmeria. However,  
though they have thoughts of breaking away, Bikanel would never do so, knowing that breaking away would leave them vulnerable without the protection of the monarchy."  
  
"I can see why Callista wouldn't like you very much, Karise," Janet said, "But isn't she a little young for your father?" Aerin sighed as he sat down.  
  
"Callista was intended as a possible bride for me," Aerin said, "But my father was immediately smitten with her and she saw the potential in marrying the Lord Protector. After my mother died, my father was in need of some form of companionship and Callista provided that for him. She's just not the nicest person he could have married." Karise moved over and placed a hand on Aerin's shoulder.  
  
"This topic is greatly upsetting you," Karise said to Aerin, trying to soothe him, "Let's put aside the topic and enjoy dinner." Karise then sat at the head of the table, beckoning Janet to side by her side, gesturing to the chair to her right.  
  
"Sit here, Janet, so we can talk," Karise said gently, though it was more than just a request. Janet sat down in the proffered chair, finding herself sitting across from Aerin at the still empty table. Karise smiled at her as she sat and, hands raised up in the air, clapped them together once. Janet watched Karise expectantly, wondering what that had been for, when, suddenly, the table shone brightly and when the light faded, a feast for three sat before them.  
  
"Magic," Karise said at Janet's amazed face, "It saves the servants the trip all the way up to the tower and provides faster service for us. Now, let's eat. I don't know about you, but I've worked up quite the appetite." Janet smiled broadly at Karise and nodded.  
  
"I have, too," Janet said. Aerin chuckled as he reached across the table for a plate that held some sort of meat on it.  
  
"Make that three," he said as he served himself several slices of a roast that Janet thought looked absolutely delicious. For a few moments, the three served themselves off of various plates and, when finished, Karise turned to Janet.  
  
"So, Janet, tell me what life is like on your planet," Karise said. And, for the rest of dinner, while they ate, Janet told tales of life was like on Earth, a heaviness in her heart as she did so.

-------------  
TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

See part 1 for disclaimer.

-----------The Legend of the Akakami----------- 

Dinner had been delicious and, by the end, all Janet wanted to dowas curl up somewhere comfortable and fall asleep, she was so full. Aerin had excused himself first, claiming to have important business to attend to at the University, leaving Karise and Janet alone in the Common room. After a while of conversing, Karise noticed that Janet was beginning to tire.  
  
"You look like you could use some sleep," Karise said quietly, patting Janet on the hand. Janet smiled lazily at the older woman.  
  
"Yeah," Janet murmured, "It's been a very long day."  
  
"I would think this day would have been a big shock for you," Karise said, knowing that Janet had been separated from her planet for less than a day. Janet nodded sadly but didn't say anything, her tiredness drawing her emotions closer to the surface. Karise smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Come on," she said, "Let's get you somewhere so you can sleep." Karise stood up and Janet followed, the beginnings of exhaustion taking over her body. Karise, making sure Janet was by her side, led the tired doctor out of the Common room and across the landing.  
  
"This is where you will stay," Karise said, indicating the wooden double doors in front of her, "My chambers are through the doors to your right, so if you need anything, do not be afraid to enter." Janet nodded and gave Karise a smile.  
  
"I will, thanks," Janet said softly. Karise returned the smile and opened the doors, letting Janet walk through the doorway. At the sight of the room, Janet didn't think she could take much more of a shock.  
  
"Is this where I'm staying?" Janet asked, taking in the grandeur around her. The fact that she didn't even see a bed in sight didn't even register. Thirty foot Paladian windows stared back at her and, if Janet wasn't mistaken, the bottom of the center window opened up into balcony doors and the arch of the same window swung outward, though how one was supposed to open it, Janet didn't know. Through the windows, Janet was greeted with an amazing view of ocean underneath the setting sun, a similar view she had woken up to earlier that day.  
  
Just as amazing as the view was the room itself. The room was rounded, reflecting the shape of the tower that housed it. Couches and chairs, complete with end tables and lamps, surrounded a hearth that was set into the wall 15 feet from the windows. Tapestries and rugs everywhere gave the room a warmer look and there were a couple of doors Janet could see that led off to various other rooms in the chambers. Sconces were attached periodically on the walls and, above her, hung a huge chandelier.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Janet could see two metal spiral staircases on either side of the room that led up to a walkway that wrapped around the room from the windows, over the entrance, and around to the hearth, bookshelves full of books lining the walls. There were at least 4 or 5 doors that led from the walkway into what Janet assumed were either small studies or bedrooms.  
  
The entire set of chambers was tastefully decorated in soft colors and was definitely a place that Janet could see herself spending a lot of down time in, but it was just too much.  
  
"I can't stay here," Janet said, "It's too much just for me." Karise just shook her head.  
  
"I felt you needed somewhere where you could have some time alone. I know that being here is going to a big strain and adjustment for you, so I wanted to give you somewhere where you could relax and get away from having to learn to live on this planet. Besides, it's right next to where I am, close by where I wanted you in case you needed help or anything else. I want you to stay here," Karise said. Janet suddenly felt like a clod for trying to refuse the kind and incredibly magnanimous offer Karise had given her, so Janet gave in.  
  
"Then I will," Janet said, "Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go." Karise laid a hand on Janet's shoulder, hearing the resigned tone in her voice, and smiled.  
  
"Here, let me show you how everything works," Karise said and proceeded to show Janet how operate in the chambers, everything from how to turn on magically powered lights with a crystal switch that activated with a simple touch to working the magical plumbing system. Karise had been delighted to hear it when Janet told her that much was similar in Zimmeria as it was on Earth.  
  
"You shouldn't have much of a problem, then," Karise said, "Just one more thing, so you know. If you ever want a fire, not that you would in the middle of the summer, but there's another switch that will light it automatically and all you need to do is add wood into the hearth. I just wanted you to know in case you mistook that switch for one of the ones for the light."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Janet said. Karise smiled.  
  
"Well, I hope you like these chambers. They belonged to my grandparents, who passed away 10 years ago. My father grew up in these chambers before he became the King-in-Waiting and received chambers of his own for his family when he had one," Karise said.  
  
"I'll take good care of them," Janet said reassuringly. Karise gave a nod.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to choose which bedroom you will sleep in so you can get some rest. I will see you in the morning barring any emergency you might have. Just remember I'm right next to you." Janet nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Janet said, "For everything." Karise just smiled, understanding her words, before gliding out of Janet's new chambers, the door clicking shut softly behind her. Janet sighed as, for the first time that day, she was alone and conscious for it. She still couldn't believe the size of the rooms she had been given.  
  
"It has to be as big as my house," Janet murmured to herself as she moved to explore the chambers a bit before she went to bed. There were two rooms that led off of the first floor of the apartments, located directly across from one another.  
  
One was a large study with a small bathroom attached to it and the other was a library of the same size. In an impulsive moment, Janet pulled off one of the books from the shelf and opened it, not surprised to see words written in a language she didn't know, wondering what it all meant. A soft smile made its way onto her face.  
  
Daniel would love this,' Janet thought, her heart heavy as she thought about him. Janet shook her head to banish the thought of Daniel since thinking of him proved to be too painful for her so soon after being roughly pulled away from her home. Putting the book back on the shelf, Janet exited the room, reminding herself to ask Aerin to teach her how to read the symbols she found in the book.  
  
Her brief inspection of the downstairs completed, Janet walked up one of the spiral staircases and took quick peaks into the rooms. They were all bedrooms, the smallest of which was same size of her master bedroom back on Earth, each complete with its own bathroom. Janet, however, chose what she assumed was the master bedroom of the chambers and was the largest of the five.  
  
It, like the rest of the apartments, was simply decorated. Janet stepped into the carpeted room, flipped on the light switch as the sky was beginning to darken, and surveyed her new sleeping quarters. The large, four-poster bed sat up against in the middle of one of the walls, facing a hearth that was smaller than the one downstairs.  
  
Farther down on the same wall as the hearth sat a desk, making the room a personal study as well as a bedroom. A couple of armchairs lingered on the other side of the room from the door next to the patio doors.  
  
Across the room from the patio door was the entrance to the bathroom, a rather large bathroom with a vanity and a large Jacuzzi sized bathtub as its main features as well as all the other amenities. Clearly impressed, Janet left the bathroom for the bedroom and went over to inspect the large armoire and adjacent dresser.  
  
She was surprised to see a variety of different clothing, ranging from casual to fancy in varying colors, all looking to be in her size. She let out an impressed whistle at the sight, knowing magic had to have been involved. Part of her wanted to inspect all the clothing that had been given to her, but she just didn't have the energy to do so.  
  
Determined to explore all her clothing options when she had more energy, Janet dug through the dresser for a nightshirt and slipped into it, removing the linen dress Karise had given her earlier in the day and putting it into the cloth hamper next to the armoire.  
  
Janet walked over to the bed and crawled in, pulling the covers away from the large mattress and settling in. Reaching over to turn off the light switch that had been conveniently placed by the bed, Janet snuggled into the covers and, within moments, exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep.

--------------

Janet awoke to the feeling of a gentle breeze washing over her skin. Immediately alarmed, she sat up in bed, looking around frantically. Her gaze fell on the open patio door and her heart started doing double time as she tried to figure out how it had gotten open.  
  
'I know I didn't open it before I went to sleep,' Janet thought, her mind conjuring up all sorts of scenarios, each more devastating than the last.  
  
She was on a foreign planet with no way of defending herself; if someone decided they wanted to harm her, all she had were each of her limbs to defend herself with. Realizing she was becoming irrational, Janet bowed her head and took in a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.  
  
It was when she had calmed down a bit that she realized something else was off: she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Peering underneath the covers, Janet checked just to make sure she wasn't imagining the sensation of the bed covers against her bare skin.  
  
"Ok, now this is getting a little strange," Janet commented to herself as she returned her gaze to the open patio door. Strangely drawn to it, Janet pushed the covers away and, despite her nakedness, got out of bed and walked towards the patio.  
  
She stopped in the doorway and looked up at the night sky, all three moons in various states of fullness, together so bright they nearly obliterated the stars from the night sky, their twinkle barely perceptible through the light of the moons. Janet tried to find any familiar shape in the stars, but her searching eyes failed to find something she recognized.  
  
"I thought I'd be able to find you," a familiar voice from behind said. Janet gave a start and turned around, gasping as she did so.  
  
"Daniel," she breathed. She stared at him, unable to believe he was standing in front of her, just as naked as she was. He walked up to her and lifted a hand to cradle her cheek. Janet found herself leaning into his touch, craving more of it. She looked up into his eyes, no longer hidden by his glasses, and found them boring into her, as if he was staring directly into her soul.  
  
"You weren't where I'd thought you'd be," he said softly. Janet smiled sadly.  
  
"I know," she said, "I'm sorry about that." Daniel shook his head, his thumb caressing her cheek.  
  
"It's alright," Daniel said, "It was just harder to find you this time. I wonder if I'm going to be able to find you again." The sadness in his voice brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Hopefully, you will," Janet said, "Since I don't know how to find you." Daniel offered her a comforting smile, though his smile was tinged with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I'll find you again," he said as he pulled her close, "I always do." Janet closed her eyes as he leaned towards her.  
  
"I know," she whispered before his lips closed over hers in the sweetest, most intense kiss she had ever received, so sweet it caused the tears in her eyes to spill down her cheeks through her closed eyelids. Still kissing her, Daniel brought up his other hand and wiped away her tears with the gentlest of motions, offering her silent comfort as he continued to capture her lips over and over again. She found her hands coming up to brace herself against his chest, her fingers tracing the fine musculature.  
  
Slowly, he turned her around and guided her over to the bed, pressing her softly against the mattress. She gasped as Daniel's lips left hers and pressed gently against her neck, creating a trail of kisses across her skin.  
  
"Let me love you," he whispered, "Just this once. In case I can't find you again." Janet could only nod as his lips descended on hers once more.  
  
Over the next hour, she let him worship her, setting her aflame with the passion he awoke in her, letting her know she did the same for him. Tears came to her eyes once again as she climaxed for the last time during their time together, knowing this might be their only time together.  
  
"Shh, don't cry," Daniel said as he lay next to her, cradling her body against his.  
  
"I can't help it," Janet nearly sobbed, "What if I never see you again?" Janet noticed Daniel's eyes also glistened as he thought of the possibility.  
  
"Then I will be incomplete, half a soul wandering forever, looking for its mate," Daniel whispered as his lips ghosted over her forehead, "But I will always love you. Never forget that." Janet's lip trembled as she struggled to hold in her tears.  
  
"I won't," she breathed, "I love you, too." A small smile crossed Daniel's face.  
  
"Then we will be connected forever. Whether in this life or the next, we will be together," he said as he held her to him.  
  
"I'll miss you," Janet said.  
  
"And I, you," Daniel said, looking down at her with a regretful expression, "I have to go now. I can't stay much longer." At his words, a sob escaped Janet's lips, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Goodbye," Daniel whispered before he disappeared completely.  
  
Janet shot up in bed, her heart pounding, tears streaming down her face as violent sobs wracked her body. She clutched a pillow to her chest, trying to steal some sense of stability from the inanimate object.  
  
Her body still tingled slightly from the pleasure Daniel had given her in her dream, but the sense of losing him overrode all other sensations. She buried her face in the pillow and tried to ignore the hollow ache in her chest. All that had happened finally hit her: she wasn't going home and she wasn't going to see Daniel again.  
  
Unsure whether the dream had only been a dream or a visitation, Janet did know it would be a long time before she saw Daniel again, if she even saw him in this life. She only knew she was going to live with missing a part of her soul until they met up again, that she would be alone until she was reunited with him. The thought of living without Daniel by her side only intensified her tears.  
  
"Gods, Janet, are you alright?" Janet barely recognized Aerin's presence beside her on the bed as she held the pillow tighter. When Janet didn't respond, he did what any empath would do: he pulled her into a comforting hug and offered her what calmness and comfort he could. Janet, grateful for the human presence, latched onto Aerin, not caring that she had only known him for less than a day, only that he provided her the comfort she sought.  
  
Aerin sat there, holding Janet, for quite some time, her emotions reaching out to him so well, he could keenly feel her loss as if it were his own. Eventually, Janet's tears stopped and looked up at Aerin.  
  
"I'm sorry," Janet said softly, her voice hoarse from crying. Aerin smiled down at her as she pulled away from him, drawing up her knees to her chest.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was glad to offer any assistance I could," Aerin said, his voice reassuring. Janet sniffled slightly, embarrassed to have been seen crying by a person she barely knew.  
  
"How did you know what I needed?" Janet asked, her curiosity pushing its way to the front of her mind.  
  
"I could feel your emotions so strongly, it drew me out of sleep," Aerin said, "Your grief was too great to ignore. Care to tell me about it? It helps."  
  
"It was a dream that I had," Janet said, "About a man I knew on my planet."  
  
"The man you're in love with," Aerin said for clarification. Janet nodded, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"How did you know that?" Janet asked. Aerin smiled gently.  
  
"I could sense there was someone you loved greatly when we first met. It permeated through every emotion. It still does, though it's stronger now that it's been brought to the fore of your mind," Aerin said. Janet chuckled humorlessly.  
  
"Yeah, well this dream would do that," Janet said.  
  
"May I see it?" Aerin asked, the look on his face imploring.  
  
"How can you see my dreams?" Janet asked.  
  
"Since I am empathetic, I can reach into the minds of others to try to offer comfort or heal mental illnesses. Part of that power is the ability to see others dreams if they'll allow it," Aerin said.  
  
"Oh," Janet responded, "Well, I don't know how comfortable I am with you seeing this dream. Part of it was...rather erotic in nature." Aerin nodded as Janet blushed.  
  
"Then just tell me about it," Aerin said and Janet did so, tears coming to her eyes again as she related the tamer events of the dream.  
  
"Only I don't know if it was just a dream or something more," Janet said, "It was so real." Aerin nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I have heard of people meeting in their dreams, though never over quite so long a distance as you did with Daniel," Aerin said.  
  
"And it's quite the distance," Janet murmured, her gaze shifting over to the patio door; she would never be able to look at that door again without thinking of Daniel. Her eyes grew curious, however, as she noticed the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"We are nearing the start of the 6th hour," Aerin said, "Are you hungry? I could have breakfast sent up here."  
  
"Don't you eat with your family?" Janet asked, her head cocked to the side. Aerin smiled softly.  
  
"We often don't eat breakfast or lunch together. Dinner is usually the only time we eat as a group," Aerin explained, "It will be nice to have breakfast with someone, though." Janet smiled as well.  
  
"At home, my daughter and I always ate breakfast together," Janet said.  
  
"You have a daughter?" Aerin asked. Janet nodded.  
  
"Yes, one I will miss very much, though she isn't my daughter by birth. I adopted her when she was 11. She came from a planet where all of her people had been wiped out by a plague and she was the only survivor. My friend Sam wanted to adopt her, but she didn't have the time to devote to a child. I did, so I took her in and it was the best decision I ever made," Janet said. Aerin smiled softly.  
  
"Would you tell me of your friends and family? I'm interested to hear about them, about the people you felt yourself close to." Janet smirked, trying her hardest to push her grief to the side.  
  
"I thought you wanted breakfast," Janet said. Aerin shrugged, a smirk on his face as well.  
  
"We can talk about it over breakfast. How about I leave you to bathe and get dressed? I'll do the same and I'll meet you downstairs in your living room," Aerin said. Janet nodded and got out of bed, Aerin doing the same.  
  
"I'll see you in a little while," Aerin said as he exited the room.  
  
"Yeah," Janet responded, "And, thanks again." Aerin gave her a small smile before leaving the room, leaving Janet alone once again. She sighed as the part of the calming effect that Aerin had produced faded away and her mind wandered back to that dream. At the moment, she would have given anything to know whether it had only been a dream or part of his soul actually reached out for hers in the middle of the night.  
  
Janet just shook her head in resignation as she tried unsuccessfully to push the dream aside as she moved to get ready. After Janet had bathed and dressed in comfortable, loose-fitting pair of tan trousers with a white, thick-strapped tank top, Janet was ready for breakfast.  
  
Leaving her bedroom, she went out to the walkway and immediately spotted Aerin sitting on one of the couches near the cold hearth, also wearing a pair of tan trousers, but had coupled it with a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt instead. Aerin looked up as he heard her descending the stairs.  
  
"I see you found the clothing Aunt Karise had made for you," Aerin said as he motioned for Janet to join him in the sitting area, "I had breakfast transported up here so we could eat without being interrupted." Janet looked across the room to see the entry doors wide open.  
  
"With the doors open?" she asked. Aerin looked over and saw that he had forgotten to shut the doors on his way back in.  
  
"Oh," was all he said before the doors swung shut on what seemed like their own accord. Janet looked at him, an impressed eyebrow raised.  
  
"Let me guess, Telekinetic magic?" she asked. Aerin merely nodded.  
  
"Yes, now sit and eat," Aerin said as he munched on what looked like a biscuit of some kind. Janet took one from the basket they rested in and took a bite, liking the sweet, yet savory taste of the bread. Along with the biscuits was some fresh fruit, some slices of a meat of some sort, and a pot of hot liquid. Aerin pushed a mug to her side of the table as she sat down in an armchair.  
  
"Try it," Aerin insisted, "I don't know if there's anything like it on your planet, but everyone drinks it in Zimmeria." Janet picked up the mug and gently blew on the liquid in an attempt to cool it down before taking a sip.  
  
It was like a cross between a tea and a cider, spiced with a hint of something sweet and bitter. It gave her a burst of energy like nothing before and Janet found herself taking several more sips before setting the mug down so she could eat something else.  
  
"What is that?" Janet asked, referring to what was in the mug.  
  
"It's called falano," Aerin said, "It's made from a plant that's specifically harvested for its restorative and stimulant properties. For most people, it's merely a stimulant and wakes them up over time. For mages, however, it acts as a restorative for magical energy, helping trigger the regeneration of magical energy lost over the course of the day. I take it you felt a jolt when you took a few sips?" Janet nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was amazing. It's like something on my planet called coffee, which has a stimulant called caffeine. I wonder if the same drug is in this falano," Janet wondered, "It seems to do the same thing." Aerin shrugged as he continued to eat.  
  
"I wouldn't know," he said, "Anyway, weren't you going to tell me about your friends and family?" The thought immediately sobered Janet and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered before something occurred to her, "Hey, when am I going to meet your father?" Aerin looked a little taken aback by the sudden question.  
  
"You did meet him. Yesterday, remember? When you first met Aunt Karise," he said. Janet just gave him a look.  
  
"I know that," she said, "But that was only for a moment. Karise has told me a lot about Tanith and I want to meet him." Aerin looked at her a bit dubiously.  
  
"I don't know how much he'll trust you at first," Aerin said, "He's not a very trusting man and the fact that none of his mage skills are empathetic means he can't detect whether or not you're telling him the truth on anything. Sometimes, he won't even take my word for it when I tell him someone is trustworthy. I tried to tell him last night that you didn't have any nefarious motives, but I don't know if he believed me or not." Janet smiled, her smile determined.  
  
"I'll make him trust me," Janet said, "It's not my fault I'm here, so I didn't come to do anything purposefully." Aerin smiled at her.  
  
"I know, but my father thinks everyone has an ulterior motive. Just give him time; I'm pretty sure he'll stop seeing you as a threat." At that, Janet's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.  
  
"How could I be a threat?" Janet asked incredulously.  
  
"I think my father is threatened by your power, so he automatically views that as a threat to Zimmeria. I'm telling you, my father's a paranoid man," Aerin said, picking up one of the last biscuits that were in the basket. In a short time, both Aerin and Janet had managed to go through most of their food.  
  
"So, about your friends and family," Aerin said, "I want to know about them." Janet paused as she held her mug of falano in her hands.  
  
"I don't know where to start," Janet said, trying to avoid Aerin's gaze.  
  
"Why don't you start with the man you dreamt about? Daniel was his name, right?" Aerin asked. Janet nodded and took in a deep breath as she started to talk about the friends and family she knew she would miss for the rest of her life.

--------------  
  
TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

See part 1 for disclaimer

---------------The Legend of the Akakami----------  
Neither Aerin nor Janet knew how long they had been sitting, Aerin listening to Janet speak about the people she knew on Earth. Quite a few times, tears had come to Janet's eyes and she would stop speaking for a few moments to compose herself.  
  
As she spoke, Aerin would ask questions and, eventually, Janet went just from merely telling him about the people she had grown to love like a family, but of what life was like doing her job. She told him of the Goa'uld threat, of the various races that helped them in their fights; Aerin was captivated by the description of life beyond that of his own world.  
  
"I can't imagine what it must be like to meet a being of a different race," Aerin said. Janet smiled as she took a sip of falano, part of their second pot of the liquid.  
  
"It is very interesting," Janet said, "In fact, part of SG-1 is an alien. Teal'c, remember?" Aerin nodded.  
  
"Yes, I remember," Aerin said, "It still seems all so unbelievable." Janet had to chuckle.  
  
"It was to me, at first," Janet said, "My superiors didn't tell me the shock I was going to receive when they assigned me to work for the SGC. Let me tell you, I wasn't expecting to work on alien physiology and diseases when I heard where I was being assigned."  
  
"Your world sounds very fascinating," Aerin commented after a moment of thought, "I wish I could visit it someday." At that, Janet smiled sadly.  
  
"I wish I could go back," Janet said. Aerin cocked his head to the side as he inspected her.  
  
"You don't wish to stay?" Aerin asked, "Especially considering the amount of power you hold inside you?" Janet shrugged.  
  
"Given the choice, I really don't know," Janet said, "I find this world very interesting. But I miss my friends and my daughter. I don't know how to live my life without them." Aerin reached across the table and grabbed Janet's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"We'll help you live without them. For however long it is," Aerin said. Janet smiled thankfully at Aerin. He had offered so much support in the short time she'd known him. There was something he exuded that had a profound calming effect on her and she figured that had something to do with him being an empath.  
  
"Thanks," she said, "I think I'm going to need all the help I can get." Aerin returned her smile, also inexplicably drawn to Janet. He wasn't attracted to her, though she was an attractive woman. There was something in her personality that called out to his and she was one of the first people he had ever met that didn't treat him like the son of the Lord Protector, nephew to the Queen of all Zimmeria.  
  
After being held at a distance for fear of angering someone important by all he encountered, speaking with someone who connected with him on a personal level like Janet was quite refreshing and he already found himself becoming protective of her like she was his younger sister. That thought brought a question to mind.  
  
"Um, not to be rude or anything," Aerin asked, "But I was wondering how old you are." Janet smirked at him.  
  
"Now, that is a question you usually do not ask a lady, but because you're so nice, I'll answer it for you. I'm 38. Just turned 38 a couple of weeks ago, actually," Janet said.  
  
"Then that makes you about a year younger than I am," Aerin said, "Though that all depends on how you calculate your days and weeks on your planet." Janet nodded.  
  
"Karise said that your day is 25 hours long with your hours as long ours. How long are you weeks?" Janet asked.  
  
"6 days," Aerin asked, "And we have 5 weeks to a month."  
  
"So you have 12 months, as well," Janet said, "On earth, our weeks are 7 days long and we usually have about 4 and a half weeks to a month, give or take a day depending on how long the month is." Aerin made a face.  
  
"I think I prefer our system," Aerin said, "Yours sounds too complicated."  
  
"It does sound complicated, but it works for how our planet revolved around the sun," Janet said.  
  
"Sounds like you two are having quite the interesting conversation," a voice from the entry doors called out. Both Janet and Aerin looked over to see Karise and Tanith standing just inside the entry doors.  
  
"Hello Father, Aunt Karise," Aerin greeted as they moved towards the sitting area.  
  
"Good morning," Janet said before looking over at Aerin with a raised eyebrow, "Assuming it's still morning."  
  
"It is indeed still morning," Tanith said, looking down at Janet, a skeptical look still in his eyes.  
  
"Janet, I don't think you've been properly introduced to my younger brother and Lord Protector, Tanith," Karise said. Janet smiled and stood up, extending her hand so Tanith could shake it, taking in his appearance. It was easy to see where Aerin inherited his looks from and, though they looked similar, Tanith's hair color was closer to what Karise's was, a chestnut brown, than Aerin's blond strands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Janet said, her hand still extended. When Tanith didn't take it, Janet retracted it, a slightly offended look on her face. Karise looked at her brother sharply, a warning look on her face, silently reminding him of the conversation they had earlier that morning...  
  
---------  
  
Karise had barely been up for an hour when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Assuming it was either Aerin or Tanith, Karise smiled.  
  
"Come in!" she announced and wasn't surprised to see Tanith walking purposefully into her room.  
  
"What's this I hear about housing your guest right next door to you, up here with us?" Tanith demanded to know. Karise rolled her eyes.  
  
"And good morning to you, too, brother dear," Karise said, "Lovely morning, isn't it?" Tanith gave an annoyed growl.  
  
"Don't ignore the subject, Karise," Tanith said, "You still don't know what her intentions are!" Karise's eyes grew wide at Tanith's words.  
  
"Intentions? What intentions, Tanith? She was sent to our world without her consent, ripped away from everything she knows and you want to accuse her of having motives for being here?" Tanith crossed his arms over his chest, a smug, knowing look on his face that Karise found very unbecoming for a man of his almost 80 years.  
  
"How do you know she's not lying about what happened to her?" Tanith asked. Karise had the sudden urge to strangle her younger brother, despite their closeness and the fact that they rarely disagreed on anything.  
  
"Because I could sense her sadness and loss when she described to me what had happened. If you were an empath at all, you would know that. You would have also been able to see it if you had shown up for dinner last night," Karise said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. Though she would never say so out loud, she agreed with Aerin's opinion of Tanith's new wife.  
  
"Callista wanted to have dinner with just her and me last night," Tanith said. Karise held up a hand in front of Tanith.  
  
"I don't want to get into an argument about Callista," Karise said, "I just want you to act amenably towards Janet and try to get to know her. Maybe if you do, you'll realize that she isn't what you seem to think she is." Tanith sighed.  
  
"Fine," he said, "I will try to act nicely when I see her. But, I still reserve the right to my opinions about her." Karise smiled and laid a hand on Tanith's shoulder, a sort of a peace offering. Tanith reached up and grabbed his sister's hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
"That's all I ask of you, Tanith," Karise said. Tanith sighed again.  
  
"You care for her, don't you? Aerin does, too. There must really be something about her," Tanith said softly.  
  
"There is," Karise said, "She's a wonderful person, Tanith. And the more time I spend with her, the more I'm sure she's the Akakami. You heard about what happened when she entered the University, didn't you?" Tanith nodded.  
  
"Yes, not even I imagined that she could be as powerful as Omar was telling me yesterday. You know, that only makes me more worried, the fact that she's so powerful," Tanith commented.  
  
"But she's the Akakami, Tanith. No matter how powerful she is, the Akakami wasn't foretold to be the downfall of our people, but one who would carry us forward. Hard times are coming, Tanith, and we must accept all the help we can get," Karise said. Tanith's shoulders stiffened.  
  
"Then, for you, I will try to be amenable..."  
  
Tanith caught the warning look his sister and queen was shooting his way and he, too, remembered the conversation they had not an hour before. Swallowing his pride and his suspicions, he turned back to Janet and sighed softly.  
  
"I am sorry for my behavior," Tanith said before he held out his hand in mimicry of what Janet had done not moments before.  
  
"It's alright," Janet said as she shook Tanith's hand, "I was warned about your personality." Tanith had to admire her forwardness.  
  
"I wasn't raised as a very trusting person, but I assume my son has told you about that," Tanith said. Janet laughed, a smile gracing her face.  
  
"He did, he did," Janet said. Tanith nodded and looked about the room.  
  
"I see Karise gave you the room with Aerin's favorite thinking spot," Tanith said. Janet looked from Tanith, to Karise, and over to Aerin.  
  
"Your favorite thinking spot? Where's that?" she asked Aerin. Aerin smirked.  
  
"Watch the curved pane up there," Aerin said, pointing to the Paladian windows. Janet did as he asked and, with a dramatic flick of his wrist, Aerin opened the window with a bit of magic. The pane swung outward, letting in the summer air.  
  
"Want to get a good view from up there?" Aerin said. Janet raised a speculative eyebrow.  
  
"And how do you suggest we get up there?" Janet asked. Aerin smile devilishly at her before grabbing her around the waist.  
  
"Like this," he said before jumping straight into the air. Janet let out a small scream as she was lifted thirty feet into the air, landing gently with Aerin on the tall windowsill.  
  
"Whoa," Janet breathed as she and Aerin stood on the sill, noticing that the rounded pane at its tallest point was well over 6 feet, tall enough to allow even Aerin to stand up.  
  
"Now, we sit," Aerin said as he drew Janet down with him into a sitting position on the sill, which was about 2 and a half feet wide, more than wide enough for people to sit on, even for someone to lie down on if they wanted.  
  
"And you just think up here?" Janet asked. Aerin nodded.  
  
"It gives a beautiful view of the ocean and it's so calm, it's the perfect place to think."  
  
"And just how did you get us up here?" Aerin smiled at Janet's question.  
  
"A little bit of Manipulative magic and a little bit of extra strength," Aerin said.  
  
"Let me guess: we get down the same way," Janet said dryly. Aerin's smile only widened.  
  
"Of course!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Janet again and pushed them off the window sill, landing gently on the ground. Janet looked a little more than awe and Karise and Tanith had to smile at the look of wonder on her face.  
  
"That's a really nice vantage point," Janet said, "Wish I could get back up there on my own."  
  
"You could if you took up Omar's offer to study magic at the University," Karise said, "Eventually, you'd learn enough magic to be able to do that on your own."  
  
"And, in the mean time, I could get you up there any time you wanted. All you have to do is ask," Aerin said and Janet smiled at him in response.  
  
"That would be great," Janet said. They were interrupted by Tanith clearing his throat.  
  
"Well, this conversation is all well and good," he said, "But I have business to attend to at the Academy. It was a pleasure meeting you, Janet." Tanith gave a small bow of his head and Janet had to smile softly as the move reminded her of Teal'c.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, too, Tanith," Janet said, "I hope you can come to trust me." Tanith had no response to her words; he mere nodded curtly before he turned and walked out of the room. Karise, Aerin, and Janet wordlessly watched him go.  
  
"That was a little strange," Janet commented.  
  
"He was telling the truth, though," Karise said, "He did enjoy meeting you." Aerin had to nod in agreement.  
  
"Yes, and I do feel some small part of him is starting to trust you," Aerin said, "There must be something about you, Janet, that can turn such an untrusting man as my father." Janet blushed at the compliment and smiled.  
  
"It must be my sparkling personality," she joked, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. Her words made Aerin laugh, but Karise just looked thoughtful.  
  
"And that may truly be heart of the matter," Karise said, "Well, I'll leave you whatever your plans for the day were. Will I see you at dinner?" Both Aerin and Janet nodded.  
  
"Of course," Aerin said, "I'd never abandon you during dinner, Aunt Karise." Karise gave them a small smile.  
  
"Good," she said, "Then I must excuse myself from your presence. I have a meeting with the Council representatives to discuss new security measures for the country's borders. It's going to take all day to try to urge them to reach an agreement and I will be thoroughly exhausted before the end of the day." Janet smiled reassuringly, somewhat knowing what it felt like.  
  
"Try to take it easy," Janet said, "I know how frustrating something like that can be." Karise gave Janet a thankful smile.  
  
"I will," she said as she turned to walk out the door. Once Karise had gone, Aerin looked down at Janet, a slightly amused look on his face.  
  
"Did we even have plans for the day?" Aerin asked. Janet smirked and shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Janet said, "I only arrived on this planet yesterday, so I don't even know what I could have planned." Aerin had to give her that.  
  
"Good point," he said, "So, is there anything you would like to do today? Like I said last night, I have a few errands to run in the Lower City, so you can accompany me if you like and I'll show you around some of the sights as well." Janet considered it for a few seconds before nodding.  
  
"That sounds great," Janet said, "It would be nice to explore more of this planet. But, I have a question for you before we go." Aerin raised a confused eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Would you teach me how to read your language?" Janet asked, "I glanced a book in the small library over there last night and wondered what it said." Aerin gave Janet a broad smile.  
  
"I would be honored to," Aerin said, "Come over here. It'll only take a minute."  
  
"You mean you're going to teach me now?" Janet asked, her expression incredulous. Aerin nodded as if it were an everyday event.  
  
"Yes, how to read and write our language. Now, I wouldn't normally do this and if you decide to study to become a mage at the University, I won't be able to do this to help you or risk facing being brought in front of the Mage's Circle. But, I can do it for language. Now, it's easier to transfer language abilities if the pathways in the brain are already there, such as learning to read and write when you were young. I'm assuming you went through this process when you were young, right?" At Janet's nod, Aerin continued.  
  
"Good, then this will simply be planting the knowledge of how our letters are written and read to form words. Now, come here," Aerin said. Janet hesitantly took a step forward, just far enough to be within arm's reach. It was far enough for Aerin as he reached out and placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Close your eyes," Aerin said, "It's easier if your mind isn't engaged with other things, so try to clear your mind." Janet did so and that was when she felt it. She didn't know how she knew, but she could feel Aerin's gentle presence in her mind, filtering through parts of her mind while he looked for the specific area of her mind that controlled language.  
  
A few moments later, she felt like something had been placed in her mind and when the feeling ended, Aerin spoke.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," he said, "It's finished." Janet did so and looked up at him with awe, a look that seemed to have taken permanent residence on her face over the past couple of days.  
  
"Did you just literally implant the knowledge of how to read and write your language into my brain?" Janet asked and Aerin gave her a smug nod.  
  
"Yes, I did," Aerin said simply. Janet chuckled.  
  
"Wouldn't Daniel be jealous to find out you can do it that way," Janet said, unable to find things that didn't remind her of the man she loved. Before she could even dwell on that fact, Aerin's hand was on her shoulder as a distraction, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"Why don't you go test out your new language abilities," Aerin said, his head jerking in the general direction of the small library Janet held in what were now her chambers. With an impish grin, Janet went over to the library and pulled the first book she could find off the shelf. She opened it and scanned the words, finding to be something that rather resembled a romance novel.  
  
Janet made a face and put the book back, hearing Aerin's laugher as he saw the book she rushed to return to the shelves.  
  
"Ah, One True Heart'," Aerin said, reading off the title of the book, "My great-grandmother was a sucker for books full of romance and drama. A good portion of these books fall into that genre." Janet turned towards Aerin and looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Karise won't mind if I switch out some of these, will she?" Aerin shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so," Aerin said, "I think she'd be fine with it as long as you didn't destroy any of them. These were her grandmother's, you know." Janet nodded understandingly.  
  
"I didn't want to destroy them," Janet said, "Just replace them with books I'd like to read. We have books like these back on my planet. My mother loves to read them; I just have no patience for them whatsoever." Aerin chuckled.  
  
"I would have to agree with you on that count," he said, "I just don't understand what some women see in these books. I tried reading them once and I could barely get passed the first chapter." Janet let out a rather un-ladylike snort in response.  
  
"I know how you feel," Janet said as she absently rubbed the wrinkles on her pants, "So, what do you say you start giving me that tour of the city?" Aerin smiled.  
  
"I would say that, considering it's reaching midday, we should head out immediately," Aerin said, "Shall we?" Janet nodded and gestured towards the door.  
  
"Lead the way," she said as she and Aerin walked out the entry doors, the doors swinging shut behind them.  
  
------------  
  
Aerin led her out of the palace and across the courtyard to where the gates to the Inner City were. Right across from the Academy, which was right next to the gates, sat what Janet thought looked like a low parking garage. When she related that thought to Aerin,  
she was pleasantly surprised to find out that the building in front of her was exactly that.  
  
She followed Aerin inside, watching him wave to the guards who manned the entrance. They obviously recognized him for who he was and let him go by without comment of what he was doing and who was with him. The inside was no less what Janet was expecting, considering that Aerin had told her it was a parking garage for the various types of dousha the people of Zimmeria used every day. Rough, stone columns held up the roof and, in between all the columns were what looked like futuristic cars.  
  
"This section over here is where the dousha used by the royal family are kept," Aerin said as he pulled Janet along towards an interior, private garage that took up a good-sized space of the main garage.  
  
She walked inside with him and saw what were obviously more expensive, high-end dousha. Aerin pointed her over to a dark blue dousha and Janet, though never a car person, marveled over the smooth, sleek curves, noticing it looked remarkably like a sports car.  
  
Just about the only superficial differences she could find between dousha and cars back on Earth were that dousha were generally sleeker looking and the frame extended to cover most of the wheels, which were made of a material that looked like rubber, but definitely wasn't.  
  
"Get in," Aerin said as he opened the door, allowing it to swing open. Janet followed his example and climbed in, making a note of the harness-type safety belt instead of the ones that crossed over the chest like on Earth.  
  
"Aerin, this is a wonderful piece of machinery," Janet said as she watched Aerin strap himself in before mimicking his actions. After making sure she was secure in her seat, she watched as he turned on the vehicle.  
  
"I know, isn't it?" Aerin said in response to Janet's words, "Father had it specially made for me when I became a 10th level mage."  
  
"That would explain all ten rings, then, wouldn't it?" she asked. Aerin gave her a small smile.  
  
"One for every level," Aerin said, "And each stone and metal specifically chosen for its properties." Janet nodded as Aerin's hand passed over a large, crystal-like sphere that, instead of being clear, was opaque and had various colors swimming all over it, rather like an opal. It glowed as his hand passed over it and, once the glow faded, the dousha came to life.  
  
There wasn't a large noise as the dousha started, but Janet knew it was on as it rumbled slightly as it sat in the garage, waiting for Aerin to operate it.  
  
"This is just like the automobiles on my planet," Janet exclaimed, watching as Aerin put his right hand on the steering wheel, his left arm resting next to the window and accelerated the car forward.  
  
"Really?" Aerin asked as he maneuvered them out of the garage. Janet nodded enthusiastically, happy that something else seemed familiar.  
  
"Yes, only dousha don't make quite as much noise as cars do and dousha are much sleeker. I don't know the mechanics of how dousha work, but I'm willing to bet it's similar to how a car works, though that was always more Sam's field of expertise," Janet commented, inwardly berating herself for reminding herself of someone else she had lost that she cared for so much. Aerin noticed that Janet was turning inward, so did something to try to distract her.  
  
"So, is there anything you wanted to see in the Lower City?" Aerin asked, hoping his question would force Janet's mind off of the path it was starting to wander down. And his hopes proved to be true as he felt Janet's emotions shift away from the depressed state they had been drifting towards.  
  
"I don't know what's in the Lower City, so I can't specifically answer that question," Janet said with a smile on her face, "Why don't you show me around some of the sights you'd think I'd be interested in." Aerin glanced over at her for a split second and nodded, a thoughtful look on his face as they approached the exit to the garage and the opening out of the gates to the Upper City.  
  
"Most of what you'd be interested in is based around some of the errands I have to run," Aerin said as they emerged onto a winding road, surrounded on either side by low trees.  
  
"So, what do you have to do today?" Janet asked in curiosity.  
  
"I just have a few visits to make," Aerin said, "Pretty much, my bringing something back to the palace depends on whether the people I visit have the items I want." Janet nodded, deciding not to question Aerin further and just wait until they got to their destinations to figure it out. After a short drive on the road leading up to the Upper City, they approached a similar set of gates.  
  
"Why are two sets of gates?" Janet asked.  
  
"Well, one leads into the Upper City and the other leads, obviously, into the Lower City. I know it seems a bit tedious, but I think it's so the guards posted at each gate can make sure nothing strange is going on," Aerin replied. Janet nodded and Aerin slowed as he approached the open gates to the Lower City. All it took was for one of the Royal Guard to peer inside of the dousha to see who it was before they were waved on their way.  
  
Janet smirked at the two-second inspection.  
  
"I can see being related to queen must have a lot of perks," Janet remarked. Aerin gave a shrug.  
  
"I guess," he said, "It doesn't lend to a lot of friends, however." Janet nodded, but didn't say anything in response she got her first, up-close look at the city of Zimmeria. They were obviously in the downtown area of Zimmeria, Janet thought as Aerin wove his way through the paved streets, with the tall buildings she had seen from the dining room the night before.  
  
Around her, numerous other dousha also wove their way through the busy, city streets, reminding Janet so much of life on Earth. Sidewalks lined the streets with countless people strolling down them. Janet could see shops of all kinds with people wandering in and out of them and she wondered if one of these was their first stop of the day. Aerin just drove past that, however, heading into another, quieter but no less upscale part of the city.  
  
"What did you think of your view of the downtown?" Aerin asked. Janet looked over at him with an impressed smile on her face.  
  
"It reminds me of any major metropolis on Earth," Janet said, "It's nice to have something that reminds me of Earth. Are there many cities like this?" Aerin did a quick mental count before answering.  
  
"There are 18 such cities, including Zimmeria, across all 7 duchies," Aerin answered. Curious to know more about the country she was currently residing in, Janet asked her next question.  
  
"What are the names of all the duchies?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, there's Bikanel, which you learned of last night, which is to the north of us and is the only island duchy; there's Dreshora, which is directly east of where we are; Lambor is directly to the south; Mandragor is east of Lambor, the center of the country; Lansha is east of Mandragor and is our easternmost duchy and also part of Zimmeria's border; Quintal is to the farthest south of us and makes up the rest of the land border; and the last duchy is the one you're currently in, Zimmeria," Aerin said. Janet looked over at him, confused.  
  
"You mean you're telling me that there is a Zimmeria city, duchy, and country?" Janet asked. Aerin smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That is rather weird, isn't it?" Aerin said, "Most people who live in Zimmeria, the country, don't even think of that most of the time. When speaking of Aunt Karise, ruler of Zimmeria, they speak of the country. When a person from another duchy besides the Zimmerian duchy is coming here, they speak of either going to Zimmeria city or Zimmeria, speaking of the duchy in the latter case. And, in all other cases, you learn to differentiate which they are talking about." Janet shook her head incredulously.  
  
"Still sounds pretty confusing," Janet said as Aerin slowed the dousha down to a stop.  
  
"So, where are we?" Janet asked as she carefully undid the harness that held her in her seat safely and exited the vehicle.  
  
"We're at a place that sells antiquities. I come here every once in a while to see if there are any ancient texts about magic I can use. This time, I asked the owner to see if he could find something specific. He told me to come back today whether he had them or not so I could check in with him," Aerin explained as he opened the door to the antiquities shop and ushered Janet inside.  
  
"Now, don't touch anything," Aerin said, "It's one of the owner's rules." Janet nodded as she gave him a small smile.  
  
"I promise to be good."  
  
-----------  
  
A couple of hours later, they had been in the antiquities shop, Aerin getting one of the ancient texts he had asked for with instructions to come back the next week, and an apothecary that was down the street for ingredients Aerin had special ordered for a healing potion he was experimenting with, but wouldn't tell Janet the details of until he had it completely worked out.  
  
Janet and Aerin had spent an unusual amount of time in the apothecary while Aerin explained the properties of many of the items the shop held on its shelves. After the apothecary, Aerin and Janet got back into the dousha as he drove to a different part of town.  
  
"This is where the guildhalls are," Aerin said as he and Janet walked towards what was obvious a blacksmith's shop.  
  
"With all your magic, you still make swords by hand?" Janet asked. Aerin shook his head.  
  
"That's not entirely true," Aerin said, "Most blacksmiths do use magic to imbue their swords with certain properties, but the forging of the sword is done entirely by hand. It's a millennia old tradition that the guild is unwilling to let go of and with good reason. The swords crafted here are of some of the finest quality in the world."  
  
"They must be very expensive, then," Janet mused. Aerin just gave her a smile.  
  
"Yet, again, another one of the perks of being directing related to the crown," Aerin said, "You always get discounted rates wherever you go." Together, Aerin and Janet entered the shop front and Aerin rang the bell at the desk.  
  
"Why don't you have a look around," Aerin said, gesturing to the swords and other various weaponry that was displayed on the walls and in glass cases around the shop. Janet nodded and left Aerin to wait for the owner to appear. She looked at long swords, scimitars, maces, hand axes, halberds, short swords, and countless types of throwing weapons, marveling at the craftsmanship of each weapon.  
  
Each piece of metal was intricately carved with the swirling symbols that Janet had seen on many items in the antiquities shop, symbols and drawings that indicated the spell work that could be applied to any object to give it magical properties. Janet spent at least 20 minutes by herself, inspecting the wares, when something caught her eye and refused to let go of her attention.  
  
It was a pair of short swords, positioned on the wall so that they created an X. A soft glow surrounded them, as did most of the other weaponry that had magical properties forged into them. Curved, swirling symbols covered the flats of the blades and the hilts were simply decorated, but still looked comfortable enough to hold and use. These weren't just decoration and something about the blades called out to her.  
  
Janet reached out to grab the blades off the wall. Her hands stopped a couple of inches from the hilts, her movements hesitating as she debated what she did. But, the urge to grab them was too great to keep her away. Her hands encircled the hilts and as she pulled them off the walls, a sense of rightness filled her. They felt light in her hands, though they were anything but, and she rotated them to get a good look the blades.  
  
"It has been often said that the sword chooses the wielder, not the other way around," a gruff voice from her said. Shocked, Janet almost dropped the swords as she whirled around to see who had spoken to her.  
  
In front of her stood Aerin, who wore a small, surprised smile on his face, and a very large man she didn't know. His face and arms were blackened with soot and his very large muscles barely fit in the clothing he wore. Janet immediately figured that this was the blacksmith.  
  
"The name's Bastin, ma'am," the blacksmith said, "And I can see that those swords are meant for you by the way the blades sing in your hands." Janet must have looked confused because Aerin spoke to clarify.  
  
"Bastin is a rare and very talented blacksmith due to his special affinity with metal," Aerin said.  
  
"But, I've never used swords before," Janet spluttered, "I'm a doctor; I'm not meant to kill." Bastin sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Doctor or not, Lady, those swords will accept no other but you," he said before he turned to Aerin, "You're obviously taking those home as well. I'll add them to your purchase at the same discounted rate since she's a guest of the palace." Bastin reached out and took the swords from Janet's hands and Janet felt the loss keenly.  
  
"Looks like you just got yourself a fine pair of short swords," Aerin said, a small smile on his face as he pushed Janet towards the front of the shop.  
  
"Now, you'll take good care of these, won't you?" Bastin asked Janet as he placed them into a case. Janet found herself nodding.  
  
"Yes, I will," she said, watching him lay a velvet cloth over the twin swords before closing the case shut.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you, Lady?" Bastin asked. Janet smiled up at the man and his forward question.  
  
"You could say that," Janet said. Bastin smiled broadly.  
  
"I could tell. Not too many people with that hair color of yours, you know," Bastin said as he handed the case over to Aerin, "Those are special swords. Took me months to make and get the spells right. Treat those swords with the respect they deserve." Janet nodded.  
  
"I promise," she said before Aerin shoved the box onto her.  
  
"Here, since they're your swords, you get the honor of carrying them out of here," Aerin said as he hefted his own, much longer case.  
  
"What do you have in there?" Janet asked, peering at the box.  
  
"A long sword I requested some time ago," Aerin said as he opened the case and flipped back the velvet covering. Janet admired the long sword that looked at least like it weighed more than each of her new short swords combined.  
  
"It's beautiful," Janet said as she fingered the flat of the blade gently before pulling her hand away to allow Aerin to close up the box.  
  
"And expensive," Aerin remarked before he turned to look at Bastin, "Thank you again, Bastin."  
  
"A pleasure doing business with you, as always, Lord Aerin," Bastin smiled at Aerin. Aerin gave him a wave and Janet smiled at the surly blacksmith one last time before she and Aerin both left the shop. As they loaded their new prizes into the dousha, Aerin looked over at her and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Aerin asked her, a seeking look on his face. Janet smiled back at him.  
  
"I could eat something," Janet said, "Did you have somewhere in mind?" Aerin nodded.  
  
"Yes, there's a restaurant downtown that my family and I often frequent when we're in the mood to visit the downtown. Do you want to go there?" he asked.  
  
"If you're paying," Janet joked, knowing she had no way of paying for food. Aerin rolled his eyes, enjoying the easy camaraderie he experienced with Janet.  
  
"As if you had a way to pay for lunch," Aerin said, getting into the dousha as he did so. Janet got in as well and, as she strapped herself in, she looked over at Aerin with wondering eyes.  
  
"So, what am I supposed to do with my new swords?" Janet asked him. Aerin smiled wryly.  
  
"Well, you could just let them sit in your chambers," Aerin said, "Or you could learn how to use them."  
  
"And who would teach me how?" Janet asked, "Because although I didn't want them, I'm not about to let them go to waste and the blacksmith said the swords wouldn't let anyone else use them."  
  
"I'll teach you," Aerin said, "I may not be an expert with two-handed sword fighting, which you'll have to go to someone at the Academy to learn how to do, but I can teach you the basics of how to wield a sword, if you'll let me." Janet gave him a look.  
  
"I don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I?" Janet asked. Aerin looked over at her, a slight look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked. Janet smiled softly at him.  
  
"It's a yes," Janet said. Aerin smile, the expression grim.  
  
"Just to warn you now," he said, "It's hard work. It's tough and makes you feel like you want to pass out in the beginning, but it can be very rewarding." Janet gave him a nod.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Janet said as Aerin started the vehicle.  
  
"Well, enough talk of that," Aerin said, "Let's go eat. I'm starving." As if on cue, Aerin's stomach gave a loud growl. A light blush rose to his cheeks at the noise. Janet burst out into laughter, the sound of her laughing filling the dousha as Aerin steered it through the city to their final destination for food.

-------------  
TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

See part 1 for disclaimer

------------The Legend of the Akakami-------------  
Once again, Janet watched as Daniel disappeared from right in front of her before she woke up, her body immediately shooting up into a sitting position, her heart pounding in her chest as she struggled to slow down her breathing.  
  
"Not again," she murmured. It had been the 6th time she had the dream in the equivalent of three of Zimmeria's weeks. It wasn't that she didn't love seeing Daniel in her dreams; it was just that waking up with him not beside her was so painfully heart-wrenching, that Janet didn't think she could take much more of the emotional pain.  
  
However, Janet counted herself lucky that she didn't have the dream every night, most likely due to the fact that every morning at the 6th hour, without fail, Aerin would wake her up for sword practice. For three hours, he would work her, making her do push-ups, sit-ups, and all sorts of other exercises to build up her endurance before they would practice sword form with wooden swords.  
  
Janet found the work very rewarding, and though she felt like giving up at times, that fact only served to make her more determined to do it, to be able to build up enough strength and stamina to wield the two short swords she had gotten on her second day in Zimmeria.  
  
She rubbed her arms absently, trying to get rid of some of the residual soreness that had built up from working with Aerin. Janet had to smile at the thought of Aerin.  
  
He had tried so hard to integrate her into life in Zimmeria. He had shown her all over the city, taking her to museums, relating to her some of the nearly 10,000 year history of Zimmeria, which was complicated enough without going into what cultures had lived here before Zimmeria established itself and what their histories were.  
  
He had taken her to the University with him, showing her the library, letting her sit in on classes that he taught for the advanced mages. She really didn't know what she would have done without him. He was the one who supported her in the middle of the night when she had a dream about Daniel, telling her she could go into his chambers and wake him whenever she needed him.  
  
Though he was the rock she was leaning on, she didn't feel any attraction to him at all. Something in him called to her, alright, but it was in more of an intellectual and familial sense, like he was the older brother she never had.  
  
Thinking of Aerin, Janet realized she needed someone to talk to and climbed out of bed, padding her way out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and out her own chambers into the landing.  
  
She looked to her left, noticing Karise's closed doors, and smiled at the thought of the older woman and the strength that she had to run a nation. Janet had spent quite a bit of time with Karise, as well, and more as time went on. With news of her arrival on the planet spreading across the country like wildfire, Karise had kept Janet by her side, protecting her from the press, which Janet was not surprised to find on Zimmeria.  
  
Reporters had tried to contact Janet anyway possible, the knowledge of a person from a different planet too irresistible to pass up, but Karise had turned them all away, using her influence to keep Janet from being hounded by the press. Both Janet and Karise knew that Janet couldn't hide forever, but Karise was trying to make Janet's introduction into public society as smooth as possible.  
  
They had already started by having Lord Omar provide a report that Janet was telling the truth about her arrival through the Stargate, which seemed to quiet a lot of the reporters who had claimed that someone was lying about where Janet came from. Once Lord Omar said that he had done a truth reading on Janet to ascertain whether she had been telling the truth about her origins, which he had actually performed, words about Janet being the Akakami started floating around, something Janet had no idea about.  
  
Aerin seemed reluctant to tell her what that meant when she had asked him the day before, the day those rumors had started circulating. Everyone seemed to know what that meant, however, and it bothered Janet to no end that no one would inform her of what the Akakami was and how it pertained to her.  
  
But, despite not knowing what that meant, Janet was happy for Karise's help, thankful that she had befriended the royalty right off the bat, but knowing she might have ended up meeting Karise anyway due to how news spread in Zimmeria.  
  
Karise's next step into helping Janet assimilate into Zimmerian culture was to introduce her to the dukes of all the duchies. They had all been invited to the palace to personally meet Janet herself and that meeting was coming up in a week, something that had Janet nervous. So, needless to say, Janet was very grateful for everything Karise had done.  
  
And, surprisingly enough, Tanith had also helped her out with adjusting. Somehow convinced that Janet meant no harm when she ranted about the press and their idiocy (Janet suspected it was because they shared the same opinion when it came to the press and reporters), Tanith had taken to teaching her more of the ins and outs of Zimmeria, answering many of Janet's questions of how the society worked and other basic things that all Zimmerians knew, but Janet was in the dark on.  
  
He had also offered to help her master the art of two handed sword fighting, being a master at the form himself. Janet had been impressed, but then Aerin told her, with his job as Lord Protector and leader of Zimmeria's army, he was the master of just about every type of weapon.  
  
Janet didn't know if she would ever be able to pay the royal family back, but she suspected they didn't care if she ever did. For her part, Janet was starting to feel like she was part of a family again, a family that took some getting used to, and she knew from talking to Aerin that she was helping bring him, his father, and Karise back together.  
  
The three of them usually had separate, busy lives, but since Janet appeared, they had made time to help her adjust to her new life. Janet was touched by their care and was beginning to think the world of them. However, if there was one member of the royal family she didn't like, it was Callista.  
  
Loosely a member of the royal family, since she would never have any more direct relation to the crown than being the wife of the Lord Protector, Callista took great pleasure in trying to control Tanith. Tanith seemed to be blind to Callista's ploys, but even Janet could see them and there was something about her that just reminded Janet too much of a Goa'uld without the scary voice and awesome powers.  
  
Janet would give Callista the fact that she was beautiful, but, in Janet's opinion, that's all she had going for her. Aerin was happy that someone finally agreed with him in his opinion of Callista and had been more than eager to share horror stories with her.  
  
And speaking of Aerin,' Janet thought as she approached his chambers. She opened the door, Aerin having keyed the magical security alarms to allow her in without question, and made her way through his spread-out chambers.  
  
Instead of being on two stories like hers, Aerin's was sprawled out on one, but had the same number of rooms. When Janet commented that his chambers didn't look as big on the outside of the tower as they actually were, Aerin explained that magic had been involved to expand the inside while keeping the original dimensions outside, another example Janet had seen of how magic was useful.  
  
As the days went by, she was finding more and more reasons to have her reported powers unlocked so she could learn how to some of the things she had seen Aerin teach in his classes.  
  
Finally reaching Aerin's room, she saw that the door was slightly ajar, knowing that Aerin had left it open so she could get in easily. Janet pushed the door open and snuck into the darkened room, only the light of two of the three moons, one of which was full, illuminating the room.  
  
She quietly made her way over to the large bed and sat down on the edge, waiting for Aerin to wake up. Being such a sensitive empath, it didn't take much to draw Aerin from his sleep, which was why his rooms were warded to keep most of what he sensed on a daily basis out so he could get some sleep, Janet's emotions being the only ones that could sneak past the wards for a reason no one could figure out yet.  
  
So, Janet sat and waited for nothing more than her emotions to rouse him from sleep. As Janet expected, a few minutes later, Aerin woke up, letting out a groan as he rolled onto his side from his stomach. It took him a few moments to gain clarity from having just woken up, but when he did, he focused on Janet with eyes that were alert.  
  
"Another dream about Daniel?" Aerin asked quietly, his voice scratchy from hours of sleep. Janet gave a simple nod.  
  
"Yeah," she said. Aerin sighed.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're like a kid sister who has nightmares all the time and crawls into her big brother's bed so he can calm her down?" Aerin asked. Janet giggled.  
  
"No, I'm sure no one's ever told me that," Janet said, "I don't have any siblings." Aerin sighed again and pulled back the sheets.  
  
"Climb in," he said, "I'm too lazy to sit up. It was a long day of listening to students whine about their test scores. It's the only thing I hate about the end of the term at the University." Janet did as he asked and climbed underneath the covers, feeling like she was having a slumber party.  
  
She lay so she was facing him, watching his face as he tried to gauge what she wanted to talk about. She was simply studying his face when she noticed the lack of stubble on his lower jaw and cheeks.  
  
"Do you ever have to shave your face?" Janet asked suddenly. Aerin yawned and shook his head, unfazed by the sudden question, having gotten used to Janet's seemingly random questions at time when something else popped into her head.  
  
"Magic takes care of having to shave as well," Aerin said, "You just have to force the hair to stay under the skin and not grow. It's basic self-manipulation." Janet nodded, growing silent.  
  
"So, do you want to tell me about your newest dream?" he probed, waiting for her to answer, sensing the myriad of emotions that radiated from her from a simple question.  
  
"It's the same as all the others," Janet said, "I just didn't want to be alone after I had it."  
  
"You also don't want the dreams anymore," he said, "And don't bother hiding it from me; I can sense it." Janet let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't fool Aerin.  
  
"I like having the dreams," Janet said, "Just not the after effects. I don't like the pain and the loneliness. I guess I just hate waking up, expecting to see him there, only to find him nowhere in sight." Aerin gave her a look with only one eye open.  
  
"You know, you could always unlock your powers and learn how to block your dreams," Aerin said, "Though, if it's a mental connection you have with Daniel, it won't be able to block him from having similar dreams." Janet snorted, her eyelids beginning to droop as she relaxed in Aerin's bed.  
  
"As if that's the case," Janet said, "You told me meeting like that in dreams was nearly impossible over long distances."  
  
"But not entirely impossible," Aerin said, "Yes, in your case, it would be extremely unlikely given the distance you've explained is between this planet and your own. But, also considering what you told me about Daniel ascending to a higher plane, some part of him could still exist in that plane, making it easier to reach you over so far a distance."  
  
"And how would we know if some part of Daniel still did exist in that plane?" Janet asked. Aerin shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"I have no idea," Aerin said, sounding like he was drifting off back to sleep. Janet felt herself beginning to fall asleep as well, unable to care that she wasn't in her own bed.  
  
"Aerin?" she whispered.  
  
"Hm?" he murmured.  
  
"What's the Akakami?" Aerin gave a half-hearted sigh, his words slurring together.  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning," he said.  
  
"It is morning," Janet pointed out, her words also slurred.  
  
"Then when the sun comes out," he said, "Now, go to sleep." Janet did as she was told and, in seconds, both she and Aerin were fast asleep.

-----------------  
The next morning, Janet woke up right at the edge of the bed on her stomach. Looking to her right and propping herself up on her elbows, she could see a spectacular view of the city through the balcony, illuminated by the light of the early morning. She smiled softly at the sight amazed at just how beautiful Zimmeria was before it hit her that she shouldn't be able to see the city from her bedroom.  
  
Memory rushed back to Janet and she remembered how she had come to Aerin's room to talk and she ended up falling asleep on his bed. Her head spun around to the other side and she saw Aerin, who was also waking up, on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
Apparently, though they had started out sleeping right next to each other, they had drifted apart until they were each on the opposite edge of the giant bed. Aerin looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Aerin commented. Janet raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Thought what was going to be?" she asked.  
  
"Sleeping next to a person," Aerin answered, "Usually, people's emotions tend to keep me up. But, though I could sense yours, they were calm enough once you were asleep so that they didn't wake me up." Janet smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm happy I didn't interrupt your sleep," Janet said, "And I'm sorry falling asleep in your bed." Aerin smiled at her with a faux leering grin.  
  
"Hey, it's not every day you wake up next to a beautiful woman from another planet," Aerin said as he chuckled, a cry of pain leaving his mouth as Janet hit him on the arm.  
  
"Pervert," she joked.  
  
"Ow, that hurt," Aerin said, "And for that, I'm working you twice as hard during sword practice this morning." Janet rolled her eyes as she got out of bed.  
  
"I didn't hit you that hard, you big sissy," Janet said as Aerin rubbed his arm, pretending to still be in pain, "I'm going up to my rooms to change for practice. Meet you back here for a quick breakfast?" Aerin nodded, dropping the act.  
  
"Sure," he said, "I have to change, too." Janet gave him a quick wave before walking out of Aerin's chambers and back to her own.  
  
Once in her own bedroom, she pulled out of the leather fighting vests and a pair of leather breeches that Aerin had made specifically for her to wear during sword practice. After pulling back her hair, she slipped on the soft boots that completed the outfit.  
  
She then went into the bathroom and grabbed the container of the salve Aerin had given her for the bruises she accumulated from many slaps of the wooden sword against her skin. Aerin had refused to heal her bruises, telling her that every bruise was a lesson of what not to do, so he gave her salve instead merely to soothe the bruises.  
  
Janet frowned at her upper arms as she rubbed the white cream on them. They were mottled with black and blue bruises, similar to the ones she had on her torso from when she let her guard or offence down and Aerin whacked her with the flat of the wooden sword.  
  
But, she was getting better. Every day, she received less hits with the wooden sword. She had yet to hit Aerin with her own wooden weapon, but he told her the day she slipped past his guard was the day they started practicing with real blades.  
  
Finishing up, she took one last look in the mirror to make sure her hair was out of the way before leaving her chambers and back into Aerin's. He was sitting at a small wooden table, taking a sip from the falano he was drinking. Janet sat down next to him at the table and saw another steaming mug of falano waiting for her.  
  
Janet smiled and sat down, picking up the mug as she did so. She blew on it gently to cool it down a little before taking a sip, feeling the familiar jolt she always did when she drank the restorative liquid.  
  
"So," she said as she picked up a piece of the sweet bread that was ever present at breakfast in Zimmeria, "You were going to tell me what the Akakami was." Aerin choked on the mouthful of food he had and it took a few moments of coughing and a huge sip of falano to calm him back down.  
  
"Warn me the next time you do that," Aerin said, "Are you sure you want to know what the Akakami is?" Janet nodded resolutely.  
  
"Yes," she said with certainty, "Everyone is talking about what it is and they mention it when talking about me, so I think I have a right to know." Aerin studied her for a moment and could sense the stubborn feelings coming in waves off of Janet. He sighed as he realized she wasn't going to stop hounding him until he told her or went and looked for it in a book and he didn't feel that information this sensitive deserved to be found out by looking in a book.  
  
"Okay," he said, "The Akakami is a legend."  
  
"A legend? That's it?" Janet asked. Aerin looked at her.  
  
"It's not that simple. 10,000 years ago, there lived a woman named Cerac. She remains to this day to be the most famous prophetess that ever lived. Shortly before she died, she perhaps the most important prophecy of her life. She prophesized the coming of a woman who would help Zimmeria and save it from the darkest times the country would ever see." Intrigued, Janet asked for more information.  
  
"What does the prophecy say?" she asked. Aerin looked like he was trying to remember.  
  
"I don't have it memorized, but I can tell you parts of it," he said, "Here it goes: She will come from afar, descending down the path to the heavens. A woman with hair of fire and blazing spirit, she will be known as the Akakami, her power as pure as it will be strong. Arriving as Darkness approaches, her fire will be the light.'  
  
"Then it goes on to talk about something having to do with one half of a whole, meaning I think there's supposed to be another one, but no one's been able to figure that out. It continues, though: Do not shun her, O Zimmerians. Her coming will mark the return of the Lost Ones. Those not united behind her will fall in her wake.' That's all I remember off the top of my head.  
  
"There's more that comes after that, but I can't remember what. It's a frustrating prophecy. It only tells of what the Akakami is and her purpose, not what she will do or how she will do it. And no one knows who the Lost Ones are or how the Akakami is one half of a whole. Scholars have looked for centuries and can't find any references." Janet was intrigued by the idea, but still confused.  
  
"So, what does it have to do with me?" she asked. Aerin looked over at her, unable to believe that she missed the entire point.  
  
"Janet, everyone thinks you are the Akakami," he said, "And I am inclined to believe them." Janet's jaw dropped.  
  
"What? No. I can't be," she said, "How could I be?"  
  
"But it describes you!" Aerin said, grabbing onto her arm, speaking with an intensity that drew her in, "You may have not descended from the heavens, but you did come from afar and you did come from the stars through what you call a Stargate, a path to the heavens, is it not?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Your hair is red," Aerin said, cutting her off, "Not entirely red, but it does have red in it. Janet, NO ONE on this planet has red naturally occurring in their hair color. Your power is strong, incredibly strong. And I have never felt a power more pure than yours. You are the Akakami!" Janet felt breathless.  
  
"But what about the part of the darkness?" she asked, her voice a tiny whisper. Aerin let go of her arm, but looked at her no less intensely.  
  
"Darkness is coming," Aerin said, "The mages can all feel it, though we don't know where it's coming from. Somewhere, a storm is brewing, one that will affect the entire world. The fact that it coincides with your arrival is most telling." Janet leaned forward in her seat, her hand on her forehead as her elbow rested on the table; suddenly, the thought of food was unappealing. She was shell-shocked, unable to believe what she had just heard.  
  
"I'm sorry," Aerin said, "But you asked." He could feel the arresting of her emotions as she tried to figure out what to feel, feeling sorry he had to break it to her.  
  
"What do I do?" she asked, fear flooding her body. Aerin leaned over and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, sending out calming waves to help Janet feel more at ease.  
  
"Accept it," he said, "Prepare for the hardships ahead. Keep studying swordplay with me and unlock your powers, learn how to use them." Janet gulped and nodded, looking up at Aerin. Aerin could see the spark of determination in her eyes and knew the fates could not have picked a better woman to be the Akakami.  
  
"All right," she said, "When can I unlock my powers?" Aerin could feel Janet calm down as she prepared to take action, knowing she was a person who felt better when there was a plan ahead.  
  
"Today, if you wish. I know Lord Omar would be most willing to help us," Aerin said.  
  
"Perfect," Janet said with a nod of her head. Aerin offered a small smile, an action that helped to relax Janet.  
  
"Then I guess we'll do it after sword practice. I have a feeling that finding out your destiny has motivated you quite a bit. Should I see an increase in your concentration?" Janet only smiled.  
  
"I should hope so," she said.

----------------  
  
Hours later, Janet was physically exhausted, but mentally charged. She had never tried so hard in sword training. Janet sunk into the warmth of the water as she cleaned the sweat from her body, her mind still reeling from the revelations of the day.  
  
She still couldn't believe she was the Akakami and that her arrival had been foretold thousands of years ago. It was so much to take in. Janet had never expected something like this to happen to her. It was the stuff of fiction, of grand epics. Janet didn't know if she filled the part of the heroine.  
  
Aerin had explained a little more of what it meant to be the Akakami. Janet just found out she was supposed to be the savior of an entire planet. How was she supposed to do that? Being in Zimmeria was one shock after another and Janet's emotions still hadn't caught up.  
  
And you could say this whole Akakami business is the biggest shock of all,' she thought. Aerin told her that all of Zimmeria knew of the Akakami and her destined greatness. A tear rolled down Janet's cheek; she didn't want to be great, she just wanted to go home. But, she couldn't.  
  
She would have to do as Aerin said and accept that this was happening to her and prepare for the future. Janet sighed at the thought as she moved to wash her hair, the gentle herbal smell of the shampoo calming her nerves and giving her a small degree of relaxation.  
  
A few minutes later, after washing her body, Janet got out of the bathtub and pressed the small button that would drain the water. She dried off and wrapped the towel around her body as she went out to her armoire.  
  
Peering into her collection of clothing, Janet decided that she wanted to go for a more feminine look as she picked out a white, short-sleeved peasant top and a light blue skirt that came up to a few inches above her knees, pretty, but still modest. Picking out a matching set of a white bra and cotton panties, she dressed quickly and went over to the vanity so she could run a brush through her hair.  
  
She wished she had some of the styling products she'd had on Earth. Without them, her hair frizzed easily, her hair naturally curly. Janet had always wanted to grow out her hair so the weight would pull it down more and get rid of some of the frizziness, but she had never had the patience to wait until it got to a length she liked. Besides, it had always been easier to keep it short considering she was a doctor and didn't have time to fuss with it or push it out of the way when it got in her face.  
  
Pushing aside the empty wishes, Janet slipped on a pair of sandals and went downstairs to find Aerin, once again, waiting for her. He grinned up at her as she came down the stairs.  
  
"How come I'm always waiting for you to get out of the bathroom?" he asked, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Because I'm a woman and, by the laws of nature, I have to spend at least a half an hour in the bathroom. Especially after just having worked up a sweat," Janet pointed out, a haughty tone in her voice that cause Aerin to laugh.  
  
"Well, come on, then," Aerin said, "I contacted Lord Omar and told him we were coming soon. He's a busy man, so let's not keep him waiting."  
  
"Contacted him how?" Janet asked as they walked out of her chambers, Janet closing the entry doors behind them. Aerin lifted a crystal pendant that he wore around his neck, something Janet had figured to be just a trinket.  
  
"By using these," he said, "They're called Scrying crystals. Each mage has one and each crystal is keyed to each mage so only he or she can use it. To contact someone, all you have to do is speak the name of the person you want to talk to into the crystal.  
  
"For the person you want to talk to, his or her crystal will glow, a sign someone is trying to contact them. All they have to do is speak into the crystal for a line of communication to be established."  
  
"That's handy," Janet said, "And you know it's a secure form of communication since only a mage can answer the crystal that is keyed specifically to him." Aerin gave her a smile as they descended the stairs that led up the Tower.  
  
On their way to the University, Janet told Aerin of telephones, the crystals having reminded her of the communication device. Aerin had blanched over how easily a private message could be heard by the person it was not intended for. They had spoken about privacy issues the entire time they crossed the courtyard and entered the University, Janet finding out that both she and Aerin were fairly private people.  
  
For Janet, it had to do with certain aspects of her personality that liked to keep her private business her private business. For Aerin, it had much more to do with the fact that he was so closely linked to the royal family and a famous person in his own right due to how powerful he was, that he was always a target for the press. Because of that, Aerin tended to like his own space where he wasn't under the watchful eyes of an entire nation. Janet agreed with him, she found, as they approached Omar's office.  
  
Aerin knocked on the door and, immediately, the door swung open to reveal an opulent office. All sorts of magical instruments and items sat along side tons of books, lining shelves and resting on tables. The only clean surface was the large desk that faced the door and, behind it, sat Omar. The old man looked up as the door opened and he smiled as he saw who his visitors were.  
  
"Ah, Lord Aerin, Lady Janet," Omar said, "Welcome. What can I do for you?" Omar gestured to the space in front of his desk, where two plush chairs suddenly appeared. Aerin and Janet sat in the chairs that had appeared, Janet sitting quietly while Aerin explained their reason for visiting.  
  
When Omar heard that Janet wanted her powers unlocked so she could study at the University, his face lit up with joy.  
  
"That's wonderful, child," he said, "So I take it you want it done now? Will you be teaching her how to control her powers in the next three weeks before the start of the next term, Aerin?" Aerin nodded.  
  
"It's only fair, as the rest of the first level students will already know how to control their powers. And, you have to admit, Janet's will be stronger than most all her classmates," Aerin pointed out. Omar nodded, knowing Aerin's words to be the truth.  
  
"Yes, with her being the Akakami," Omar said and Janet was shocked he thought so too. Omar, being an empath as well, sensed Janet's shock and smiled over at her with a gentle smile.  
  
"No one has matched so many of the signs as you have, Janet," Omar said.  
  
"I know," she said, "But it still scares me." Janet couldn't believe that she had just admitted that out loud.  
  
"I would be more worried about you if you weren't scared," Omar comforted, "And you will have much help along the way. Lord Aerin, Queen Karise, Lord Tanith and I are always willing to help you whenever you need it." Janet smiled, knowing that fact well.  
  
"I know, and thank you." Omar gave her another smile before standing up, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Well, let us get this underway," Omar said as he conjured up another chair, this one in between the chairs Aerin and Janet sat. As he moved over to the third chair, he rearranged the chairs magically, with Janet and Aerin still in them, so they formed a circle. Omar sat in the empty chair, completing the circle.  
  
"First," he said as he sat down, "We have to create a link between the two of you so Aerin can serve as your anchor." Janet realized he was speaking to her and paid attention.  
  
"Now, take his hand," Omar said, watching as Janet and Aerin linked their hands, "Aerin, I assume you know how to form the link."  
  
"Will this make me her sponsor?" Aerin asked. Omar nodded.  
  
"Yes, as you should well remember," Omar said. Aerin gave a nod and looked over at Janet.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said and, as she did, she felt his presence inside her mind again, this time being able to feel what she could only describe as a tiny thread that connected his mind to hers. Once he was finished, he instructed her to open her eyes.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Janet asked, curious about the process she was going through.  
  
"It's to make sure you don't lose yourself in the magic of the University, like you almost did last time. Once we finish unlocking your powers, nothing will hold you back from becoming overwhelmed by the inherent magic of the University, the mages, and the objects inside.  
  
"All mages can sense the magical power that comes from another and it can be very overwhelming. Part of learning control is to learn how to prevent yourself from being swept away by the magical currents that run through everything," Aerin explained. Janet nodded and turned back to Omar.  
  
"What's next?" she asked.  
  
"Aerin will be your anchor," Omar said, "As I undo the block in your mind that holds back your magic. He will make sure you don't lose yourself by extending his control to yours until you can do it yourself." Omar then leaned forward and placed his hands on Janet's face. Janet's eyes slid shut once again as she felt two presences in her mind. She felt Aerin, steadying her, making sure she didn't get overwhelmed, and she felt Omar undoing the shield he had placed on her mind.  
  
Suddenly, the magic inside the University swept into her mind. Janet felt herself almost get pulled into the strong magical current, but Aerin held tight, extending his own control to her. Janet felt the pull ebb and she focused on the feeling of Omar undoing the mental block her mind naturally possessed, the one that prevented her from learning how to control the magic she could now feel swarming all around her.  
  
Eventually, after what felt like hours, Omar left her mind and she opened her eyes, breathless from the experience.  
  
God, everything felt different!  
  
The world had taken on a sharper focus, each color just a little bit brighter. Janet removed her hand from Aerin's and lightly touched the wood of the armrest next to her. There was an undeniable aliveness to the wood beneath her fingers and it exhilarated her. She had never felt so alive before.  
  
"How do you feel?" Omar asked.  
  
"Wonderful!" Janet breathed, "Is it always this amazing?" Aerin shrugged.  
  
"It all depends on the person's individual strength. Since you are so strong, you are much more sensitive to the changes your body goes through," Aerin explained before he turned to speak to Omar, "It's a bit of a strain extending my control to hers." Omar nodded.  
  
"Yes, I would imagine. She is so sensitive to the magic around her that the control it will take to dampen the effects would be great indeed. You are perhaps one of the only mages who could be her sponsor, given how powerful she is," Omar said. Though they were taking about her as if she wasn't right in front of them, Janet couldn't bring herself to care.  
  
Part of her wanted to get lost in the new feelings she was experiencing, but the other part of her knew she had to get herself under control, knowing she could be easily lost to the power she could feel all around.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me," Omar said, "There are some matters I must attend to. Aerin, go and start teaching her control before you strain yourself too much." Aerin nodded in agreement.  
  
"I will." Janet snapped back to attention.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Omar," Janet said. Omar smiled.  
  
"My dear, it was a pleasure. Just take care to learn as much as you can from Aerin about control. It is extremely important."  
  
"I know," she replied, "I will, don't worry." Aerin smiled  
  
"Good day, Lord Omar," Aerin said and Janet echoed his words.  
  
"Good day, you two," Omar said before Janet and Aerin turned to leave Omar's office.  
  
"Do you live with this feeling everyday?" Janet asked. Aerin looked over at her as they walked.  
  
"Yes," he said, "It is hard, sometimes to keep control of yourself in the beginning, but it becomes instinctual after a while." Janet nodded, a smile still on her face. Aerin had to shake his head and laugh lightly in amazement; the change in her was so great. Janet looked over at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What's so amusing?" she asked.  
  
"Not amusing," he said, "Amazing. Here, take a look." Aerin conjured up a mirror. "If you were beautiful before, you are absolutely stunning now." The mirror floated down into Janet's hands and the moment she laid eyes on her reflection, she gasped.  
  
"Is this really me?" she questioned out loud, one hand lifting slowly to finger the skin on her face. She hadn't looked this fresh-faced since she was in her early twenties.  
  
All the small lines of aging that had gathered at the corners of her eyes, underneath her eyes, at the corners of her mouth…all of them were gone. The gray strands in her hair had disappeared and, if she wasn't mistaken, the red in her hair was all the more apparent,  
giving her a brighter, yet deeper, auburn coloring.  
  
Her eyes were brighter, the small flecks of gold more noticeable, the brown with just a little more tawny in them; her lips, a bit more full. Her whole body had changed, but barely. Everything was a little firmer, a little leaner.  
  
Despite it all, it was still her, the changes slight, but there was something more about her, an unmistakable presence about her. If Aerin had to describe it, he would say she was absolutely regal, her power undeniable.  
  
"It's you," he said, "But more. I can sense the power in you now more than ever."  
  
"Wow," Janet breathed. Aerin smiled at her awe and plucked the mirror out of her hands, making it disappear, transforming it back into the magical energy it had started out as.  
  
"Come on," he said, "Let's go start to learn control."

--------------  
  
Later that day, Janet was having some alone time before dinner started. Her and Aerin had worked on control in the University for several hours and Janet felt she was actually getting somewhere with it.  
  
Aerin would pull back a little of the control he had extended her, making Janet have to disassociate herself from it, hold it a distance. Every time she mastered being exposed to a certain amount of power, Aerin would expose her to a little more, forcing Janet's control to grow, forcing her to try harder.  
  
Aerin had been impressed with Janet's mental discipline, but Janet figured that had something to do with the mental control she had built up over years of being a doctor, having to force herself to hold her emotions at a distance as she worked and operated on people she was very close to. Together, Aerin and Janet worked until she was exhausted. He told her to head back to the palace while he stayed and worked on lesson plans for the next term.  
  
Janet had been worried that his control would leave her when she left, but Aerin reassured her that until he voluntarily took the control he gave to her away, she would be fine. So, he sent her off, leaving her exposed to a little of the magic around them so she could practice long term control and built up the mental muscles she would need to finally control her magic on her own.  
  
Janet had a pot of falano sent up when she got to her chambers, getting the hang of the magic that knew what she wanted when she thought about it. Her first sip of the falano with her powers finally unlocked was amazing. She could feel the properties of the falano working to booster her magic and it felt incredible.  
  
Knowing she couldn't practice control while she did anything too mind-consuming, Janet found a light fiction book from the small library, happily noting that it was an action/adventure story, and curled up on one of the couches with the pot of falano on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
She sat reading for about an hour or so, enjoying the silence, when the sound of the entry doors opening drew her away from the book. Turning her head, she looked up to see Karise walking in.  
  
"Hello, Karise," Janet said as she motioned for Karise to join her on the couch. Karise sat next to her, smiling at Janet broadly.  
  
"Aerin said you had changed when your powers were unlocked, but he didn't tell me how magnificent you would be," Karise said, causing Janet to blush.  
  
"It's not that great," Janet said. Karise shook her head as she denied Janet's words.  
  
"No, it is. You presence was strong before," Karise said, "Now it is ten times stronger. You will draw everyone's eyes when you walk into a room." Janet's blush deepened as Karise spoke.  
  
"I feel wonderful," Janet said, trying to move the conversation along, "It's incredible, Karise. All these things I couldn't see before, couldn't feel before! It's all a little overwhelming." Karise nodded.  
  
"Especially since Aerin told you that you are the Akakami," Karise said. Janet tensed at the words as she looked down at the floor, still having not come to accept it.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "That's very overwhelming." Karise reached out and cupped Janet's cheek, offering comfort through a single touch. The action caused Janet to look back up at Karise.  
  
"We are all here to help you," Karise said. Janet smiled gratefully.  
  
"I know," Janet said, "And you know I'll never be able to repay you." Karise shook her head.  
  
"You don't have to," Karise said, "Now, come. It's time for dinner. Callista is off visiting her family on Bikanel, so it will just be us four for dinner." Janet smiled.  
  
"You mean the witch is finally gone? I'd never thought she'd leave with all of the fuss she was putting up yesterday about not having enough trunks to carry all her clothes and accessories," Janet said, remembering back to the day before, listening to Callista's shrieking voice throw a temper tantrum.  
  
Everyone but Tanith had been happy to see her go, but Janet suspected even Tanith was happy to see his wife go when she was in such a state.  
  
"Yes, well, such is Callista's personality," Karise said and Janet could hear the annoyed undertones in her voice.  
  
"Thankfully, we're exempt from having to be in her presence for the next few days," Janet said as she and Karise walked towards the Common room.  
  
"Thank the gods for small favors," Karise murmured, causing Janet to laugh out loud. Within moments, Karise had joined Janet in her laughter, leaving the men wondering what was going on by the time they got to the table.

-------------  
  
TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

See part 1 for disclaimer

------------The Legend of the Akakami-----------  
It had barely been a week since Janet's powers had been unlocked and, though Janet would be hard-pressed to admit it, the experience was tiring her out a bit. Having to exercise mental control constantly, as Aerin had pulled away some more of the control he was giving her, Janet was thankful for every opportunity she could get to sleep and slip away from the land of consciousness.  
  
Since Omar had released her powers, Janet had only dreamt of Daniel once, her mind too exhausted to do anything but recover from the strain she was putting on it. But, like with sword training, it was getting easier with each day that went by. But, even though it was getting easier to separate herself from the currents of magic, Janet still liked the opportunity to rest, like she was currently doing.  
  
Earlier that morning, she and Aerin had worked at sword training, Janet finding that she was starting to build up the stamina that Aerin said she would after a few weeks of daily exercise. She had also started to build up the lean muscle that would enable her to hold the twin short swords one day.  
  
After sword training, Janet worked with Aerin on control, which was what exhausted her and caused her to take a small nap after lunch. She had dozed for about an hour or so, waking up suddenly as the part of her brain that was still awake remembered that later in the evening was when she was supposed to meet all the dukes and duchesses of Zimmeria.  
  
So, now, Janet lay in bed, wondering what the upcoming evening was going to be like. Karise had spoken little of the people who ran the individual duchies and, truth be told, Janet was nervous. Though Karise hadn't told her much of the dukes and duchesses, she had stressed the importance of getting them to like her, telling Janet that operating in Zimmeria would be hard without the support of the dukes and duchesses, especially for someone like Janet who was turning into a public figure at an astounding rate.  
  
Janet let out a soft sigh; what she wouldn't give to be back on Earth, dealing with medical emergency after medical emergency. It was what she was used to and she knew how to handle it. This situation with magic and royalty and prophecy and celebrity status, it was totally foreign to her and was something that was taking everything she had to get used to.  
  
Janet had started a journal, written in English so Aerin or anyone else couldn't read it, and she found that writing down her thoughts and feelings about everything that went out around her helped her process the new world she was living in.  
  
Janet's reverie was interrupted by the light knocking at her door.  
  
"Just a minute," Janet called out as she pushed herself out of her bed. She walked across the large room to the door and opened it for whoever had come by to visit. On the other side stood Karise, her characteristic gentle smile gracing her features.  
  
"Hi, Karise," Janet said.  
  
"Hello, Janet. I came by to see if you were ready to start preparing for tonight." Janet gave the queen a nervous smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Janet said, "I mean, I have nothing else to do." Karise's smile brightened.  
  
"Then I have something to show you," Karise said cryptically. Karise motioned for Janet to follow her and so Janet did, trailing behind Karise as she led Janet back to her own chambers and into Karise's bedroom.  
  
"Sit down on the bed," Karise said before she disappeared into the closet. Janet did as Karise said and waited for the older woman to come out of the closet. Karise emerged a few minutes later with one of the most beautiful dresses Janet had ever seen and her jaw dropped in appreciation.  
  
The floor-length dress was made of a fine, ice blue shimmering material. With half inch thin straps and a fitted bodice, the dress was what Janet expected to see at an elegant party.  
  
"Do you like it?" Karise asked as Janet rose to get a closer look at the dress.  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful," Janet said, wondering why Karise was showing it to her, "Is it what you're wearing?" Karise laughed lightly and shook her head.  
  
"No, I have something else to wear. This is what you're wearing," Karise said, "I had it made especially for you to wear to tonight's dinner party. A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful dress and, for you, I figured that someone with your beauty deserved a stunning dress for your introduction into public society, something to make you stand out." Janet didn't know what to say.  
  
"Wow, thank you," Janet said as she fingered the material of the dress, finding it to be made of fine silk. A closer look at the material revealed the dress to be a mixed weave of light blue and silver colored silk, creating that icy shimmer that Janet found to be so breathtaking.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Karise said, "Now that I've shown you the dress, there's something else that needs to be done." Janet removed her hand from the dress and looked up at Karise with a wondering look on her face.  
  
"What's that?" Janet asked.  
  
"I have to teach you the names and faces of the dukes and duchesses so, when you meet them, you do not have to be introduced to them right when you meet them. It will leave a stronger impression for you to already know who they are by the time you meet," Karise said and Janet nodded, thinking it a wonderful idea.  
  
For the next hour or so, Janet was quizzed about the dukes and duchesses, Karise using pictures of the royal members to do so. It wasn't too hard of an exercise to complete and Janet was confident that she would remember the names that matched with the faces in a few hours time.  
  
Once they were finished, Karise set the pictures aside and looked at Janet with a comforting gaze.  
  
"I can sense your nervousness," Karise said, laying a hand on Janet's shoulder, "Why don't you go back to your chambers and take a long, hot bath to relax. In an hour, meet me back here and we'll begin getting dressed for tonight." Janet sighed happily at the idea, her whole body practically itching to get in the tub.  
  
"I think that sounds perfect, Karise," Janet said as she rose from her position on the bed, bidding Karise goodbye before rushing off to sink into a hot bath.  
  
-----------  
  
An hour later, a much more relaxed Janet came sauntering back into Karise's bedroom to find Karise chatting casually with a tall, blonde woman. Both women looked up at Janet's entrance and Janet paused, an embarrassed flush rising to her cheeks at interrupting them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Janet said, "I'll come back." Janet went to turn, but was stopped by Karise's voice.  
  
"No, Janet, come in," Karise said, "This is the woman who's going to help us get ready." Janet walked back into the room and approached the bed where Karise and her friend were sitting in relaxed positions. From how casual Karise was with the new woman, Janet could tell they were close friends.  
  
"Janet, this is Alinna. She and I met at the University when I attended and, though I didn't continue past the first level, we've remained friends all these years. She's a tenth level empath, but she's also very good with cosmetic magic," Karise said. Alinna stood up off the bed and moved forward to greet Janet, clasping her hands before leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek, the typical greeting between women in Zimmeria.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alinna said, "Karise has told me much about you. So it's true? You're from another planet?" Janet smiled at Alinna's questions, reminded of all the times she had been asked that over the course of the past couple weeks.  
  
"Yes, I am," Janet said, "And, I'll be honest with you: it's been a hard adjustment to make." Alinna smiled sympathetically, but moved on, reaching up to finger a strand of Janet's hair.  
  
"And your hair color is magnificent," Alinna said, "I have never seen anyone with red in their hair naturally. It is natural, isn't it?" Janet nodded.  
  
"Yep, been like this all my life," Janet said.  
  
"Amazing," Alinna breathed, remembering what Karise had told her about Janet being the Akakami and how uncomfortable Janet was with the idea, so she decided not to say anything about it, "It really adds a sense of vibrancy to you, not that you need any more." Janet felt her cheeks warm at the compliment, but smiled in response.  
  
"Thank you," Janet said and Alinna gave her another smile.  
  
"Well, Karise showed me the dress you're going to wear tonight. Why don't you go into the bathroom and change into it so Karise can begin getting ready as well?" Alinna said.  
  
"Sounds good," Janet said as she grabbed the beautiful dress that lay flat on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. She changed out of the casual clothes she wore and removed her bra before slipping into the silken dress, the fabric sliding over her skin in a way that made her feel incredibly sexy.  
  
Once the dress was on, the back still needing to be laced up, Janet turned and looked at herself in the mirror, unable to believe just how beautiful the dress was. The color and iridescence of the material made her skin glow and once the back was done, Janet knew it would fit like a glove. Giving herself a smile at her appearance, she walked out of the bathroom to see the smiling faces of Karise and Alinna as they laid eyes on her.  
  
"Janet, that color does wonders on you," Karise said as she rose from her seat, "Really, it does. But, now, it's my turn to take a bath." As Karise moved to walk into the bathroom, Janet turned to Alinna.  
  
"Could you help me lace up the back?" Janet asked as she turned around to show Alinna the delicate strings that pulled the dress together.  
  
"Of course," Alinna said, moving to stand behind Janet. Janet, expecting Alinna to manually lace up the strings by hand, was barely surprised to feel the dress tighten on its own, Alinna's hand hovering a couple of inches away from her back.  
  
"You used Telepathic magic for that, right?" Janet asked, referring to the now tightened strings of the bodice. Alinna nodded, though Janet couldn't see it.  
  
"Yes," she said, "I see you've been told of the various types of magic."  
  
"Lord Omar told me about them when I first arrived here," Janet said.  
  
"Ah, I see," Alinna said as she guided Janet over to the vanity Karise had by her bed.  
  
"Here, take a look in the mirror," Alinna continued, allowing Janet to see the full effect in the mirror.  
  
She had been right; the dress did fit like a glove, clearly outlining the curves of her body, and the V-neck showed the smallest, yet undeniably alluring hint of cleavage. At her hips,  
the material flared out slightly, creating a flowing skirt.  
  
"Wow," Janet breathed, "It's beautiful." Alinna smiled.  
  
"And here are the shoes to go with it," Alinna said, pulling out a pair of medium heels that matched the dress perfectly. Janet sat down at the vanity as Alinna handed her the shoes so she could put them on, admiring the shoes. They were simple with one strap across her toes and one encircling her ankle and Janet thought they looked beautiful.  
  
"Well, you know what they say," Janet said, "An outfit isn't an outfit if you stop at the ankle." Alinna chuckled the saying.  
  
"Very true," Alinna said, "Well, while you're sitting at the vanity, why don't we just go ahead and make up your face and do your hair?" Janet gave Alinna an approving nod as she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing Alinna standing behind her.  
  
"First, let's do your hair. Now, do you like length?" Alinna asked. Janet met Alinna's eyes in the mirror, both eyebrows raised in question.  
  
"And what can we do about it? I certainly don't think it would look better shorter, not with this dress," Janet said.  
  
"Well, we can lengthen it," Alinna said, "Or did you forget that Karise told you I'm very good with cosmetic magic? It would be no trouble to lengthen your hair, if you wanted." Janet gave an inaudible sigh, finally getting used to the fact that magic could do almost everything. But, Janet did like the thought of longer hair.  
  
"Well, we could go a little longer," Janet said, "Until it brushes the shoulders." Alinna smiled wide.  
  
"That sounds beautiful," Alinna said and put her hands on Janet's hair. Right in front of Janet's eyes, her hair began to noticeably grow, stopping when it just brushed against the tops of her shoulders. An awed smile spread across Janet's face as she reached up to touch her hair.  
  
"Now that looks great," Janet said, liking the gentle waves that appeared naturally in her hair.  
  
"Yes, it does," Alinna said as she spun Janet around in her chair, "Now, close your eyes." Janet smirked.  
  
"What is with you people and always asking me to close my eyes?" Janet joked. Alinna laughed lightly.  
  
"You'll learn that that's how things are done around here," Alinna said, "Now, don't be alarmed when you feel me touching your face." Janet felt Alinna's fingers glide gently over the skin on her face, able to feel a tingle as Alinna used magic on her skin. After feeling fingers move over her eyelids, cheekbones, and lips, Janet was told she could open her eyes and so she did, turning around in her chair.  
  
The moment she spotted her reflection, she had to admit that Alinna did a wonderful job. The colors weren't too noticeable, but, instead, highlighted her features while matching the color scheme of her dress. A shimmery silver covered her eyelids, making the tiny gold flecks in her eyes stand out; on her lips, a sheer lilac had been painted on, not enough to be an actual color, but more like a tinted lip gloss; and her cheeks had been barely colored with a light blush.  
  
Curious, Janet reached out and touched her lips, rubbing against them, noticing that the color didn't budge; Janet couldn't even feel the notorious caked sensation of makeup.  
  
"Did you change the color of my lips?" Janet asked. Alinna gave Janet a lopsided smile.  
  
"Yes, and your eyelids and your cheeks. It will change back by itself in 6 hours, though," Alinna said, "This is cosmetic magic." Janet then rubbed her fingers over her eyebrows and cheeks, finding it so cool that her makeup wouldn't fade and rub off until the magic wore off by itself, a huge improvement from the makeup she had grown up using.  
  
"It's amazing," Janet said, "Every time I think nothing else can amaze me on this world, something else does." Alinna's smile evened out into a comforting one.  
  
"I would imagine that the existence of magic would be quite a shock after not having grown up with it," Alinna commented. Janet had to roll her eyes.  
  
"You can't even begin to imagine," Janet said. The door to the bathroom clicked open and both Alinna and Janet looked over to see Karise exiting the bathroom in little more than a silk robe. Karise gave them a small smile before disappearing into her walk-in closet.  
  
She was only in there a few minutes before coming out, decked in a simple, yet elegant, cream colored dress with cap sleeves. Her skirt had a floral pattern that cut diagonally across the bottom, the small pink and purple flowers reminding Janet of the pattern one would find on the back of a kimono.  
  
"That's a beautiful dress, Karise," Janet said as she moved out of the vanity chair so Karise could sit down. A few minutes later, Karise's hair had been whipped up into a French twist-type hairstyle and the cosmetic magic had been applied, done so minimally, it was barely visible.  
  
Once finished with hair and makeup, Alinna stood back and smiled down at Karise through the reflection in the mirror.  
  
"There, all finished," Alinna said. Karise stood up and offered Alinna a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Alinna. Your work, as always, is beautiful," Karise said. Alinna just shook her head in amusement.  
  
"You just have to know how to match up colors, Karise," Alinna said as if it were the world's most obvious fact, "Well, I must go. Byard and I have things to discuss pertaining to this term's classes." Karise reached out and grabbed Alinna's hand, both women leaning forward to kiss each other on the cheeks.  
  
"See you soon, dear friend," Karise said. Alinna chuckled.  
  
"When you're not too busy being queen, we'll see," Alinna said, "Have a good evening, the both of you." With that, Alinna walked out and Janet and Karise were alone.  
  
"Come over here," Karise called out to Janet as she moved towards the dresser across from her bed. Janet went over to stand next to Karise, peering into the drawer as Karise slowly opened it. Janet sucked in a breath, unable to believe what she saw. The equivalent of millions of dollars in jewelry rested in the drawer, the light of the room catching on the gems, giving them a sparkle that was eye-catching.  
  
"Do you see anything you like?" Karise asked, "If not, there's more in the drawers below." A quick glance told Janet that there were three more drawers underneath the first one, apparently all of them containing more jewelry.  
  
"It's all beautiful," Janet said. Karise smiled over at Janet.  
  
"These have been handed down in my family for generations," Karise said, "Some of the jewelry is so old, the queens of two thousand years ago wore them. Here, let me pick something for you." Karise reached in and grabbed a pair of dangling sapphire earrings, the sapphires surrounded on either side by two tiny diamonds. She handed them to Janet and, while Janet slipped them on, Karise reached into a different drawer to pull out a sapphire and diamond necklace.  
  
The sapphire was teardrop-shaped and almost twice the size of Janet's thumbnail; the four diamonds that were lined up on either side of the sapphire were the size of a pencil eraser. Janet took the necklace from Karise in a state of shock, linking the beautiful accessory around her neck, feeling the cool sapphire rest right above the valley of her breasts.  
  
Janet looked over to see that Karise had put on a pair of diamond studs and a diamond pendant on a silver chain. But, Karise still had one more thing to put on. Moving over to the cabinet that sat next to the dresser, Karise opened it up to reveal several sparkling tiaras, each studded with different stones. Matching the rest of her jewelry, the tiara Karise pulled out was studded with diamonds as well. Janet had never seen her looking so much the part of the queen before.  
  
"Are any of those the actual crown to your office?" Janet asked, remembering Karise telling her that she had a crown that signified she was queen and that she wore during official functions.  
  
"No, none of them are," Karise said, shaking her head, "The crown is housed in a more secure location somewhere in the University. When it is time to wear it, Lord Omar delivers it to me and takes it back once the night is finished." Janet watched as Karise placed the tiara on her head, the tiara fitting neatly into Karise's hair.  
  
"There," Karise stated, "Finished." Janet glanced over at the clock; the dinner party didn't start until the 17th hour and it was only the 16th.  
  
"Now what?" Janet asked, "We have an hour until we have to greet the dukes and duchesses in the main hall."  
  
"We join Tanith and Aerin, who have already dressed by now, and we eat," Karise said, "Though it is called a dinner party, little is actually served at it. Everyone eats before hand so the entire party is not taken up with eating." Janet nodded in understanding and was about to open her mouth to reply when a knock at the door caused her to drop what she was going to say.  
  
In the doorway stood Aerin, looking incredibly handsome in a pair of fitted black trousers, a white button down shirt, and a high collared black jacket that had been tailored specifically to fit Aerin's lean, muscular frame.  
  
"Aerin, come in," Karise said, flashing a bright smile in his direction. Aerin returned the smile before his gaze slid over to Janet.  
  
"You look beautiful," Aerin said, "Though I know you'd rather hear that from someone else." Janet went over to him and pulled him into her arms, giving him a grateful hug.  
  
"It's still nice hearing it from you," Janet said as he hugged her back. Aerin gave her a small smile before pulling away and going over to Karise to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"And you always look beautiful," Aerin said. Karise gave Aerin an amused look.  
  
"You only say that to flatter an old woman," Karise said. Janet let out a sigh before chuckling.  
  
"You are not old," Janet said, "You're in your prime." Karise scrunched up her nose in amusement.  
  
"My prime, huh?" Karise mused, "It could be worse." Janet just rolled her eyes, pretending to be fed up, before turning to Aerin.  
  
"Now, you turn around and let me get a look at you in that outfit," Janet said to Aerin, tracing a circle in the air with her finger to indicate the action she wanted to Aerin to perform. Aerin smiled with amusement before twirling around for Janet.  
  
"Happy?" Aerin asked as he finished his little turn and faced Janet again.  
  
"Of course," Janet said, "You look very handsome in that, Aerin." Aerin looked proud after hearing Janet's words.  
  
"Why, thank you," he said, "Are you ready to come down to eat? Father and Callista are waiting for you two to arrive. I was sent to fetch you two. Do hurry; Callista is getting herself into a snit."  
  
"We're ready," Janet said with a light chuckle.  
  
"Indeed, we are," Karise said, "Let's not keep my brother and sister-in-law waiting much longer, shall we?" Janet and Aerin nodded their agreement and, together, the three left Karise's bedroom and headed to the dining room, where Tanith and an irate Callista sat.  
  
Callista's piercing blue eyes narrowed into a glare as she spotted Janet and she sniffed before turning away. Janet couldn't for the life of her figure out what Callista's problem with her was. She turned to Aerin with a quizzical eyebrow raised.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Janet whispered as she leaned towards Aerin as they sat down, Callista studiously ignoring them.  
  
"Many things," Aerin said in an equally low whisper, "But, this time: the fact that you're more beautiful than her despite being older and the fact that you're wearing Aunt Karise's jewelry.  
  
"Knowing Callista and her covetous, sneaky ways, I charmed every item of Karise's jewelry so that Callista can't wear it. She can take it out of the drawer, but it flies off of her when she tries to put it on. So, she's incredibly jealous that you're allowed to wear the queen's jewels." Janet had to smile at that; it was so like Aerin to do something just to piss Callista off.  
  
Janet turned her attention back to the dinner table as Karise clapped her hands together once and dinner for 5 appeared.  
  
With a smile on her face, and making sure that she wasn't going to spill anything on her dress, Janet started eating like everyone else, everyone quiet as they ate.  
  
-------  
  
Hours later, Janet was exhausted. The dinner party had been a hit and the dukes and duchesses were simultaneously awed by and drawn to Janet.  
  
She had met Duke Linor of Bikanel and his wife, the radiant Duchess Ylena, Callista not at all pleased that her parents had taken a liking to the young woman from Earth.  
  
Duke Ryn and Duchess Katyana of Lansha had spent time with Janet, eager to hear everything they could about Earth, fascinated with the idea of another world.  
  
Janet had been a little put off by Duchess Hassa and her husband, Duke Maneha, from Quintal, though they had enjoyed talking to her. After a quick word with Karise, Janet found out that their attitude was seemingly bred from the harsh desert air in Quintal.  
  
Janet had immensely enjoyed her conversations with the duke and duchess from Zimmeria, Duke Gregor and Duchess Valtia. Duke Gregor was a distant relative of Karise's and had a very easy-going nature that his wife mirrored.  
  
Duchess Fennria and Duke Nolar of Mandragor were very warm and Janet could tell that they were the peacekeepers of the whole group of dukes and duchesses from the number of heated remarks they helped deflect from the others.  
  
Janet found that Duchess Randella and Duke Ronar of Dreshora, though kind, were very haughty and she had managed polite conversation with them before they turned to mingle with the others.  
  
Lastly, Duke Marr and Duchess Istria of Lambor seemed to be very simple people; their dress had been much less extravagant and, after speaking with them, Janet found out that they were great fans of the outdoors, sailing especially since their duchy lay on the ocean.  
  
After the party had ended, Janet headed back to the Tower with Karise, Aerin, Tanith, and Callista, all of them retiring to their respective chambers. Before heading into her own, Janet had tried to give Karise back the jewelry that she had lent her, but Karise wouldn't have it, forcing Janet to hold on to the precious gems. Shocked, Janet thanked Karise and bid her good night before retiring to her bedroom.  
  
Once up there, Janet went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.  
  
"Hmm, the cosmetic magic hasn't worn off yet," Janet murmured, "Though it hasn't been 6 hours since Alinna applied it." While at the vanity, Janet slipped of the earrings and necklace, placing them gently in one of the drawers. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, Janet took the opportunity to run her fingers through her newly lengthened hair, a smile on her face.  
  
Janet pulled herself away from the mirror and went into the bedroom, struggling to unlace the dress that had made her feel like a princess. Eventually, though with much discomfort, Janet finally undid the back of the dress and slipped it off along with her shoes.  
  
She gently hung up the dress before pulling a nightshirt out of her dresser. Shrugging it on, Janet climbed into bed and was almost immediately asleep, descending into a fantasy world.  
  
-------------  
  
Janet opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in the small formal dining room that the dinner party had been in. The large table had disappeared, leaving the room with a very empty feeling. A faint sound reached Janet's ears and she had to strain them to catch the whispers of music playing in the background.  
  
She looked down, seeing the gorgeous dress she had worn the evening before and a look to her right (into a mirror that certainly hadn't been there earlier that evening) showed her that her makeup was still there.  
  
"What's going on?" Janet whispered, stepping further into the room. The sound of footsteps echoed behind her and she whirled around, spotting a familiar face, one she was expecting to see. A smile graced her lips.  
  
"Daniel," she murmured. He was dressed (for the first time ever in the dreams she'd had since arriving in Zimmeria, Janet noticed) in a pair of black slacks with a dark blue collared shirt.  
  
"You look stunning," Daniel said as he approached her, "More beautiful than I could ever imagine." Janet felt her heart melt at the sentiments as she reached out for him, his hand grabbing hers, his fingers entangling in her own.  
  
"Thank you," Janet breathed. His other hand reached out to caress her hair.  
  
"It's longer," he remarked.  
  
"Yes, do you like it?" Janet asked, her heart freezing up as she waited for a response. Daniel smiled down at her, a love-struck look on his face.  
  
"I love it," he said, "I love everything about you." Janet felt her knees go weak at his words and she grabbed on to the front of his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. Love coursed through her body at the feeling of his lips on hers, the kiss lingering for several moments.  
  
"I love you, too," Janet said as she pulled away. Daniel's hand moved to brush over her cheek as he pulled her close to him.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked. Suddenly, the strains of music that had barely been audible grew in volume, a soft romantic melody filling the room. Janet nodded to his request and, as one, they started to dance, their bodies swaying together with the ease of two lovers who were familiar with each other.  
  
Janet let out a soft sigh as she rested her head on Daniel's chest, breathing in his unique, clean scent.  
  
"This is nice," she whispered.  
  
"I've always wanted to dance with you," Daniel admitted, "I just never had the occasion to ask you." Janet removed her head from his chest and looked up at him, eyes bright with love and tears.  
  
"For what it's worth, I would have said yes, no hesitation."  
  
"I know," Daniel replied, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Janet placed her head back on his chest and, for who knew how long, they just stood there, their bodies moving gently to the music, murmuring sweet nothings to each other.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Daniel spoke.  
  
"There's something different about you," he said.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"I can't describe it," Daniel said, "You're still you; there's just more of the essence that makes you who you are. It's stronger, more noticeable." Her lips curved upwards in a smile.  
  
"I've begun to realize who I am," was all Janet would say. Daniel accepted the answer and even seemed to understand Janet's cryptic words and nothing more was spoken on the subject.  
  
Eventually, the music died down and they separated, wistful smiles on each of their faces. Daniel leaned over to give Janet a sweet, gentle kiss, a kiss that Janet returned whole-heartedly. After several seconds, he pulled away, looking regretfully down at her.  
  
"I have to go," he said. Janet nodded, her heart sinking at his words.  
  
"I know," she whispered.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"And I love you," she returned as she pulled him down for another kiss, their lips pressed together until Daniel disappeared.  
  
Janet woke up in her bed, her heart aching. A single tear escaped and trekked down her cheek, only to be hastily brushed away. Janet sighed; another dream.  
  
When will they stop?' Janet wondered as she turned over in bed, falling back asleep in minutes.  
  
------------------  
  
Thousands of light-years away, one Doctor Daniel Jackson shot up in bed, his heart pounding as if he had run a marathon. Why did he keep having these strange dreams about Doctor Fraiser?  
  
It had barely been one month since Daniel returned to the planet he had come to find out was his home, the place he had truly originated from. His memories of his time before his ascension were still very hazy, some parts still entirely blank. He did remember Doctor Fraiser, or Janet, as she had told him to call her, but only just.  
  
When the dreams first started her, he didn't even remember knowing her from before. The next day, after the first dream that had involved him and the petite woman with very little clothing, performing a very intimate act, Daniel found it hard to look at Janet without blushing profusely.  
  
As the dreams occurred with more frequency, it got a little easier, but it evoked feelings in him that he recalled from the time before, from before he ascended. He was fairly sure he was in love with her...or at least the person he used to be had been in love with her. Daniel knew it was going to take sometime before he became that person again, so he would just have to be satisfied with the dreams until that time.  
  
This dream had been different, though. Both of them clothed this time, all they did was dance. And she looked different, incredibly beautiful, but slightly different. Why was his mind conjuring up a different Janet than the one who treated him? And exactly where were they meeting? It was surely no place he had been before...or at least he thought so. Since he didn't really remember much of before, Daniel couldn't be sure, but he didn't feel that he had been there before.  
  
Sighing, Daniel realized the train of thought was giving him a headache and, pushing the thought of the dreams out of his mind as best possible, Daniel lay back down and, soon, was asleep, thoughts of the beautiful Janet Fraiser still fresh in his mind.

----------------  
  
TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

See part 1 for disclaimer

------------The Legend of the Akakami----------  
Janet gave an annoyed sigh as she turned in bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, her mind unable to relax and fall asleep.  
  
How hard is it to stop thinking?' Janet wondered bitterly as she tried to find a comfortable position that would allow her mind to relax. It had been two weeks since her meeting with the dukes and duchesses, two weeks that had been filled with sword training, practicing control, and spending more time with Karise, Aerin, and Tanith.  
  
During that time, Janet paid no thought to the fact that the upcoming term at the University was to start soon. Now, the night before classes resumed, Janet could think of little else. She felt like she did when she first started school when she was six, unable to sleep before her first day of 1st grade.  
  
Don't be silly!' Janet chastised herself, You're not a six-year old any more. You're almost 40; you should be past all of this.' But, Janet couldn't keep the nervous butterflies out of her stomach. She was going to be studying magic, manipulating it to her will.  
  
Aerin had worked with her for the past few weeks on control so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by the magic in the University. Janet could almost handle it by herself, but Aerin kept some of his control extended her just in case something went wrong and Janet lost concentration. Janet could feel the power inside her aching to be released, to mingle with the magic that swirled around her. Now she was going to be able to do just that.  
  
With a small smile on her face, Janet wondered where her abilities would lie. Aerin had explained to her that people like him, those who specialized in both healing and magical warfare, were especially rare. Most people, he said, specialize in just one type of magic,  
such as Telekinetic or Manipulative, with minor talents in all other areas.  
  
The doctor in her hoped her talents lay in healing magic; the curious part of her hoped her talents lay in all areas. But, Janet would have to wait at least a month to figure it out. Aerin had told her that it took a while for a mage's talents to become clear.  
  
"All mages start out learning all forms of magic," Aerin had said, "In order to see which direction they should head in." Janet had reluctantly accepted that answer as she was fitted for the uniforms all University students wore. Janet smirked at the thought of the uniforms, remembering the comment she had made about feeling like she was going to Catholic school.  
  
The uniforms, a white button down shirt, a black skirt for the women and black trousers for the men, and a set of black robes to be worn by students at all times made the uniform, making Janet feel like she was in a strange combination of Catholic school and a Harry Potter novel.  
  
But, Janet understood the use of the uniform. Students of the University came from all over the world, from different countries and different classes. The uniforms were used as a means to put all the students of the same playing field, to try to get rid of as many distinctions between the students as possible.  
  
Another way that the field was leveled a bit was with the use of sponsors. Every student had a sponsor, a mage of at least the 5th level (when a mage was considered to be fully trained) to help them and guide them through their beginning levels. A sponsor also helped teach a young mage control, as Aerin had done with Janet as her sponsor.  
  
Being chosen to be sponsored by a mage of a higher standing was an incredible honor and fully trained mages made no distinction between what class or country, or even duchy, a student came from.  
  
Aerin had bestowed a great honor on Janet by being her sponsor. Being one of the most powerful mages in the world along with being the nephew of the queen made Aerin's sponsorship something most beginning students fought to get. However, this year, he would be unavailable, having chosen to sponsor Janet. Only a mage could decide who to sponsor; he or she was not required to fulfill any obligations in terms of sponsoring, making it easier for a mage to choose a student to sponsor based on criteria he or she personally decided was the most important.  
  
With Aerin as her sponsor, Janet would have no trouble with her studies at the University since sponsors also served as practical instructors, someone a student could practice magic with. She was all ready to begin her career at the University, Janet realized with a smile. Aerin was going to pick up the books she would need the next day and give them to her after classes; she had her uniform, several sets of it, and a sponsor.  
  
Satisfied with the thought of having everything in order to begin classes at the University, exhaustion finally took over Janet and she fell asleep.  
  
------------  
  
The next morning, the ringing sound of the alarm clock Janet had Aerin rig with magic woke her up. Her eyes opening, a bleary expression on her face, Janet lifted her head to glance at the clock; the 6th hour, on the dot. With a groan, Janet pushed herself out of bed, knowing she couldn't linger.  
  
With classes beginning at half past the 8th hour, Janet would need the time to get ready with at least 20 minutes left to get herself down from the Tower and to the University for her classes. After a relaxing bath, Janet dressed in her uniform, slipping on a simple pair of low black heels to go with the rest of her outfit.  
  
Once dressed, Janet left her bedroom and headed straight for Aerin's chambers to join him for breakfast. She didn't even bother to knock on the front door as she pushed it open and entered, leaving the door wide open as she moved into the living room. On the table sat breakfast for two, waiting to be eaten.  
  
"Aerin?" she called out, her eyes searching the room only to find Aerin not there.  
  
"I'm back here," Aerin yelled from the area of his bedroom. Janet walked back into Aerin's bedroom, finding him lacing up the boots he wore as part of the teacher's uniform. Aerin looked up at the sound of Janet's footsteps, a nostalgic smile crossing his face.  
  
"I remember the days when I wore that uniform," Aerin said. Janet chuckled, an amused smile on her face.  
  
"I certainly hope you didn't wear the skirt," Janet said. Aerin's look was clearly not as amused as hers was.  
  
"Very funny," Aerin said, "You know what I mean." Aerin gestured in her direction, indicating the robe Janet wore. Reaching her ankles with wide, voluminous sleeves, the black robe hung open, exposing the white button down shirt and black skirt that she wore underneath.  
  
"How old were you when you started University?" Janet asked as she and Aerin walked back out into the living room.  
  
"I was 20," Aerin said, "Fresh out of Primary school." Janet was suddenly hit with a concern and a question.  
  
"Am I going to be the oldest student there?" Janet asked. Aerin shrugged.  
  
"Maybe," Aerin said, "It's certainly not unusual for there to be older students at the University. Sometimes, people don't realize they have magical powers until later in life. We've had some students as old as 60 come into learn how to handle their magic. It really just all depends on when people learn they're a mage." Janet nodded, comforted by the answer, and she and Aerin sat down at the small table by the patio door to eat their breakfast.  
  
"It's weird to not have sword training at this time," Janet commented as she poured herself a cup of falano, pouring one for Aerin soon after.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to having it in the afternoon after your classes are finished," Aerin said, a smirk on his face as he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth. Janet only smiled back at his smartass tone of voice before she, too, started eating.  
  
They ate in silence, each enjoying their food quietly as they relaxed before the start of classes for the day. Soon, they finished their meal and, without any comment, stood up together and walked out of Aerin's chambers. No conversation was had between them until they were out of the palace and walking across the courtyard when Aerin turned to Janet, a soft smile on his face.  
  
"You're nervous, aren't you?" Aerin asked. Janet looked over at him and nodded, inwardly cursing the fact that Aerin could so easily and literally read her emotions.  
  
"You do have to admit, this is a little daunting," Janet said, "You must have felt the same nervousness when you first started here." Aerin nodded slowly and thoughtfully as he remembered back to 20 years ago.  
  
"Yes, I did," Aerin said, "And it's just so cute to see you going through the same thing." Janet scowled up at Aerin as he leaned over to pinch her cheek.  
  
"Shut up," Janet said as they walked up the front stairs to the entrance of the University, swatting his hand away in annoyance. Janet tightened down on her control as she stepped over the threshold to the University.  
  
"Here, I'll show you to your first classroom," Aerin said, "I'll have the list of where your classes are for you after your first class. It's one of my jobs as your sponsor to show you around the University and point out to you where your classes are." Janet smirked over at him as she followed him down a series of hallways, recognizing where she was and knowing she'd be able to find her way back.  
  
"You must have a busy first few weeks at the beginning of every term, don't you?" Janet asked, "What, with showing the students around all the time." Aerin rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"You can't imagine the number of students who can never learn their way around the University," Aerin said as he slowed to a stop, Janet slowing beside him.  
  
"Well, here's where your first class is," Aerin announced and Janet peered in. The room had two rows of tables that could seat two, each row having about 7 tables each. The room looked to be almost full with a few empty seats near the front.  
  
"Think you'll be able to find your way back here?" Aerin asked. Janet turned her head sharply to look at her sponsor.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "You know I'm good with directions." Aerin chuckled.  
  
"Right, I should have known better than to ask you that question," Aerin said, "Well, I'll leave you to your classes. I have some 4th level students to teach the beginnings of healing magical ailments to. I'll see you in an hour and a half." Janet smiled up at Aerin.  
  
"Yes, you still have to give me my schedule," Janet said. Aerin nodded before his face lit up in remembrance.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Aerin exclaimed, "I have a present for you." With a dramatic wave of the hand, a small box popped into appearance and lowered into Aerin's waiting hands. He handed the box off to Janet and she opened it, curious to see what Aerin had gotten for her. Inside was a notebook with a couple of pens.  
  
"For taking notes," Aerin said, "I know you know how to write our language. You should take notes during class because you never know when they're going to be useful." Janet sighed nostalgically.  
  
"Reminds me of medical school," Janet said as she retrieved the notebook and pen from the box, "Thank you, Aerin." Aerin gave her a small smile.  
  
"It was nothing, really," Aerin said, "Now, go inside. You've got about 15 minutes before the start of classes. Go play nice with the other students." Janet chuckled and bade Aerin goodbye before walking into the classroom.  
  
Her arrival was noticed by a few students and, within moments, the entire classroom had turned silent with all eyes turned towards her.  
  
Great,' Janet though ruefully, knowing they all recognized her from the news. Smiling gently, Janet made her way to the front of the class, sitting down in one of the front seats.  
  
Even with all of her classmates behind her, she could still feel the stares they were sending her way. She placed her new notebook and pen down on the tabletop before removing the outer robe she wore, placing it on the back of the chair like she had seen all the others do.  
  
The silence remained and Janet had to admit it was making her a little unnerved. She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see a young woman with light brown hair approaching.  
  
"Um, may I sit down?" she asked, her voice small; Janet's mood turned slightly annoyed at the hint of fear she could hear in the woman's voice, but she forced a small smile.  
  
"Please do," Janet said. The woman sat in the chair next to Janet's, her eyes shifting from staring at the table to glancing nervously over at Janet.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, finally speaking up again.  
  
"Sure," Janet said and the young woman looked at her, her eyes unable to keep from glancing at Janet's hair.  
  
"Are you really the Akakami?" Janet turned and did a quick glance around the room. Every student leaned forward in their seats, eager to hear the answer. Janet inwardly sighed; she should have known that question was coming.  
  
"Well, everyone thinks I am," Janet said, "And, I have to admit, after hearing the reasons why, I have to say I think so as well." The young woman leaned towards Janet, her face excited.  
  
"So you really came from the stars?" she asked. Janet smiled, thinking of home.  
  
"Kind of," Janet said, "I'm from another planet very far away." Janet realized that she had turned to face the rest of the class.  
  
"How'd you get here?" another student asked, a man with blond hair.  
  
"Do you all know about the Great Ring?" Janet asked, remembering to use the term the Zimmerians called it. After receiving a number of nods, Janet continued.  
  
"I came through that," Janet said, "It's a device that connects to other worlds and allows you to travel all the way across the galaxy in an instant." Whispers of awe and wonder spread through the room.  
  
"So, if you're the Akakami, why are you studying magic?" the woman who sat next to her asked.  
  
"On my world, there is no such thing as magic," Janet said, "I never knew I could use magic until a month ago. On my world, I was simply a doctor who helped those who went through the Stargate."  
  
"Stargate?" someone said, confused by the term.  
  
"It's what my people call the Great Ring," Janet said. The young woman next to her looked like she was about to ask another question, but stopped suddenly and looked over to her left. Janet turned her head in the same direction and saw what had kept the young woman quiet: their teacher had entered the classroom.  
  
He was an older man; Janet could tell from the graying hair at his temples and fine lines around his eyes and mouth. If Janet had to guess, knowing how mages lived longer than most people, she would guess he was somewhere around 100 years old, depending on how powerful he was. Though Janet couldn't tell how powerful he was, there was something in the way he carried himself that demanded respect.  
  
Janet noticed in her peripheral vision that the young woman who had questioned her had surreptitiously moved back to her seat somewhere in the back, leaving Janet alone at her table in the front. The older mage didn't even seem to notice as he moved up to the raised platform at the front of the room.  
  
Putting the situation with her classmates out of her head, Janet opened up the notebook Aerin had given her, grasping the pen in her right hand as she waited for the mage to speak.  
  
"I won't bore you with introduction speeches," he started suddenly, making everyone in the room suddenly listen, "I'll save those for your other teachers. But, regardless, welcome to the University. My name is Byard and I will be teaching you the basics of magical theory." He paused to levitate forward a large box, letting it settle on the floor in front of him.  
  
"These are your textbooks for this term," he said, "Now, each of you come up and get one." There was a sudden rush for the front of the class to grab a book, but Byard stopped them before they could reach inside the box.  
  
"But not with your hands," he said, "Try to do it with your minds." Everyone froze and Janet, who was waiting in the informal line to grab a text book, had to smile a little at Byard's instruction.  
  
"Now, form a line and you'll each try it one at a time." A single-file line was formed and Janet, 4th in line, eagerly waited her turn. The first person up was a young man with long brown hair that had been pulled back into a low ponytail. Byard asked him what his name was and, when the young man, whose name was Sardin, gave him his name, Byard began instructing him.  
  
"Now I know you've been taught a measure of control to protect you from the magic around you," he said, "You will now learn a different type of control: how to control the outflow of your own powers. Now, feel for your power, Sardin. Can you feel it?" Sardin, who had closed his eyes in order to focus, gave a small nod.  
  
"Good, good," Byard murmured, "Now, open your eyes and look at one of the books. Imagine it coming up to you; will it to do so." Janet leaned over to one side so she could peer into the box to see what was happening. Sardin had opened his eyes and was staring intently down into the box. Janet could almost feel Sardin reaching out with his magic as he tried to levitate the book up to him.  
  
Suddenly, one of the books shuddered a bit before it began to rise. It had only gone up a few inches into the air before Sardin lost focus and the book feel back to its position in the box, Sardin with a disappointed look on his face. Byard, however, wasn't disappointed. A broad smile crossed his face.  
  
"Good job," Byard announced, "You actually raised it into the air. Most people can only make it shake a little." Sardin smiled at Byard as Byard reached into the box and pulled out the book Sardin had been trying to lift. After handing the book to the young student and sending him aside, Byard motioned for the next person to give it a try.  
  
Janet watched two other people try, both of them only managing to make the books tremble a little, before it was her turn. As she approached, Byard's face lit up in surprised joy and awe.  
  
"By the gods!" Byard exclaimed. Janet was, once again, aware of everyone's eyes on her as she stepped up to the box. Byard indicated for her to try, so Janet did. Turning her focus inward, Janet quickly found the power that pulsed within her all the time. Drawing some of it forward, Janet concentrated on the book, willing it to come up to her.  
  
Janet didn't have to wait long for a reaction.  
  
Suddenly, the book lifted out of the box and floated smoothly up to her, stopping in front of her face. Janet could feel her will keeping the book in the air and she deftly snatched it out of the air, cutting of the flow of power coming from her. Byard looked suitably impressed.  
  
"The last person to actually levitate the book up and grab it from midair was Lord Aerin," Byard said, "I can see we will be expecting great things from you." Janet blushed at the compliment and gave the older man a smile before moving off to the side and allowing the person behind her to give it a try.  
  
------------  
  
Karise tossed down a stack of papers onto her desk as her fingers came up to delicately rub her temples. The reports she had just thrown on her desk were filled with disturbing news. Reports from outposts in Quintal and Lansha told her that Quoglars were back in Zimmeria.  
  
Creatures that could only be created and killed through magical means, the ogre-sized creatures hadn't been seen in Zimmeria for hundreds of years. Quoglars could often be found in the war-torn states of the Southern lands, where the shamans down there, the Southern version of mages, created them for the express purpose of forming an army to fight their battles instead of using their people.  
  
Innocent people couldn't defend themselves against the horrific creatures. Only mages or fellow Quoglars could kill the creatures, which was why reports of them in Zimmeria were so distressing. A few small villages had been decimated by blood-hungry Quoglars looking for food and action.  
  
Karise sighed; darkness was indeed coming if Quoglars were in Zimmeria. But, who was sending them here? They were controlled by a clan-leader, a Quoglar of special intelligence and resistance to magic, who was, in turn, controlled by the mage who created him. Someone must have sent them into Zimmeria. But who? Karise needed someone to consult with, someone with which to decide a course of action.  
  
With a quick mental communication, she called for Tanith, hoping he could help her. He walked into her office a few minutes later, an anxious questioning look on his face.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Tanith said, wasting no time on a greeting, as was his usual way. Karise gave a tense sigh.  
  
"Yes, there is something very wrong," Karise said, "Quoglars have been spotted in Zimmeria." Tanith's jaw dropped in shocked surprise.  
  
"Where? How? By who?"  
  
"In Lansha and Quintal. Our mages who watch those parts of the country felt their presence and went to investigate. The Quoglars destroyed a few mountain side villages in the Sentarun and in the southeastern corner of the Sumari Desert. They left nothing behind. Houses were destroyed, men were slaughtered like cattle, the women raped before they were killed," Karise said, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of the blatant disregard for life. Tanith's face grew grave.  
  
"What do we do?" he asked in a quiet voice, just as disturbed as Karise was. Karise shrugged as she stood up and started pacing around the room.  
  
"I honestly have no idea," Karise said, "Zimmeria hasn't had to deal with Quoglars in almost a thousand years. We should, however, be prepared to console the public. Though there are no survivors, word will spread that Quoglars are here. The media will be on us like dogs to a bone." Tanith nodded.  
  
"We should speak with Xyane and Zephyr," Tanith said, "Contact them; I'm sure they'll know what to do." Karise nodded, knowing that if there were any who knew what to do, it would be Xyane and Zephyr.  
  
"Some of their ancestors will know what the kings and queens of the past did to take care of these creatures."  
  
"We'll have to start teaching how to defend against and kill Quoglars in the University again," Tanith said, "I don't know why we even stopped." Karise smiled gently as she sat back down at her desk.  
  
"Go talk to Lord Omar. Tell him of the situation and the need for teaching that again," Karise said, "I'll contact Xyane." Tanith nodded and left the room in a rush. Karise sighed as he closed the door behind him and closed her eyes, preparing to contact Xyane. She finally found her mental voice and, opening the link between her and Xyane, Karise called out her name.  
  
"_Karise_?" the distinctly feminine mind voice answered.  
  
"_Yes, Xyane, it's me. Tanith and I need your help. Do you think you and Zephyr could come to the palace_?"  
  
"_Of course. What is your need_?" Xyane asked, her mental voice tinged with panic.  
  
"_Quoglars have returned to Zimmeria_," Karise responded, feeling her connection weaken; she could never maintain it for long.  
  
"_Zephyr and I will be there in several of your hours. The flight will take some time, you know_," Xyane said and Karise could hear the know-it-all tone in Xyane's voice that her elders hadn't been able to get rid of.  
  
"_I know. There is no immediate hurry_," Karise said, "_See you soon_."  
  
"_Good bye, Karise_." With that, the mental connection was broken and Karise let out a tired breath. Contacting Xyane always took a lot out of her. Having not much magic to draw on, Karise tired quickly from contacting the Zimmerian she had bonded with many years before.  
  
Happy with the knowledge that Xyane and Zephyr would soon be there to offer their assistance, Karise pushed the issue out of her mind for the moment and returned to her paper work.  
  
-------------

Janet gave a soft, satisfied, yet exhausted sigh as she stepped out of the University to wait for Aerin on the portico. The day had gone well, though all her classmates had remained intimidated by her presence for the rest of the day. Aerin had given her the schedule for her classes, along with a large shoulder bag.  
  
"What's this for?" she had asked, unaware of the shocked stares of her classmates as she spoke with Aerin; they had yet to learn that Aerin was Janet's sponsor.  
  
"For all your books," Aerin had said, "Trust me, you're going to need it. My sponsor gave me one my first day of classes to carry all of my books back to my rooms with." So, Janet had accepted the bag, finding herself increasingly grateful as the day went by and her pile of books grew larger.  
  
After Basic Magical Theory, where they had worked on telekinesis, Janet and her fellow students moved onto Elementary Elemental Magic. Janet remembered the small thrill that had run through her when she watched a breeze flutter over a sheet of paper, a breeze she had created with nothing more than her mind. Their teacher, a tiny woman named Ullia, had started them off with air magic, the gentlest of all five elements, fire and light being the most dangerous and destructive.  
  
From there, they had moved on Magical History, where they would be studying the most important milestones in the history of magic, from when the people of Zimmeria first started using it, back when it wasn't called Zimmeria. Janet found the subject interesting, if a little dry, and she could tell some of her classmates were dozing off to the sound of the teacher's unfortunately relaxing voice.  
  
After history, the students had been given a break for lunch. Janet had eaten alone, using the time to start some of reading they had been assigned in their classes.  
  
When lunch had ended, they returned to the last two classes of the day: the Language of Magic, where they were being instructed in how to speak Old Tongue, the original language of Zimmeria and the language many of the old magical texts were written in; and Beginning Healing.  
  
Janet had been looking forward to learning how to heal with magic, but had been disappointed to find that they were starting with anatomy, a subject Janet knew all too well. So, instead of intently paying attention, Janet had given half her mind to the lecture, keeping an ear open in case she heard anything new.  
  
Unfortunately, Janet had learned nothing new and classes for the day had finally ended at the beginning of the 16th hour. Now, Janet waited outside for Aerin to appear. At lunch, he had stopped by her table briefly to tell her that he'd meet her outside the University once classes ended. Aerin taught the advanced Magical Warfare classes and advanced empathetic healing and usually stayed a few minutes after class to answer several questions the students had for him.  
  
Janet sighed as she leaned against one of the large columns that lined the portico. She slipped her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the light throbbing behind her eyes. Using her magic for the first time had exhausted her; not used to using magic at all, her mental muscles, over the course of the day, had grown tired. Janet had extra power to spare, however, but her mind wasn't used to the exertion.  
  
Janet couldn't wait until Aerin emerged from the University so she could go to her chambers and take a small nap before tackling the reading assignments she had been given in her classes. Janet only had to wait a few more minutes for Aerin to walk through the front doors.  
  
It didn't take long for Aerin to spot Janet waiting for him out on the portico. Flashing her a smile, he headed for her.  
  
"Thank you for waiting," Aerin said as he approached. Janet smiled tiredly.  
  
"No problem," she said softly. Aerin sensed the pain of her headache and his smile turned sympathetic.  
  
"Long day of classes?" Aerin asked. Janet shook her head slowly.  
  
"No, just exhausting. I'm not used to using magic, so it's put a strain on my mind," Janet explained.  
  
"I can get rid of that headache for you, if you want," Aerin said, "But I won't do anything about the exhaustion. That's something you're going to have to get used to." Janet gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"That's fine," Janet said, "The headache itself is what's bothering me." Aerin nodded curtly before raising a hand to Janet's aching head, his fingers pressing gently against the side of her face, and releasing his healing magic. Within moments, the headache had faded to nothing, leaving Janet pain-free. She sighed in relief.  
  
"Thanks," she breathed, looking up at Aerin with a smile. Aerin gave a small shake of his head.  
  
"It was nothing," he said, "now, let's go. Father contacted me a little while ago to meet him and Aunt Karise in her office off the Throne Room."  
  
"What about?" Janet asked, curious as to what Tanith wanted to speak to Aerin about. Aerin shrugged as he placed a hand at the small of Janet's back to move her along.  
  
"I don't know. Father wouldn't say," Aerin said. Janet was able to hear the confusion in Aerin's voice and knew he wanted to know as badly as she did. Hefting her bag onto her shoulder, Janet fell in step beside him as the crossed the courtyard.  
  
"So, how'd your classes go?" Aerin asked.  
  
"They were great," Janet smiled, "Except I'm a little disappointed that we didn't do any actual healing in Magical Healing. All we did was study the body and I already know the body inside and out." Aerin turned towards her, an eyebrow raised in quizzical surprise.  
  
"You do?" he questioned. Janet shot Aerin a look.  
  
"Of course I do," she said, "I was a doctor back on my planet. I had to know every inch of the body and the function of everything." Aerin nodded.  
  
"Oh, then you might be bored for the first few weeks in that class," Aerin said, "Because all they do is cover the body." Janet had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and look childish.  
  
"Well, I understand why," Janet said, "The body is a very intricate piece of machinery. You need to know it well before you can do any healing." Aerin nodded in agreement before he asked his next question.  
  
"Did you make any friends among the other students?" That time, Janet did roll her eyes.  
  
"No," Janet said, "They were all too intimidated by me to try to make friends." Aerin chuckled.  
  
"I had a similar problem when I first started," Aerin said, "Being the nephew of the queen gives just about the same celebrity status. They'll get over it eventually." Janet sighed as they ascended into the palace.  
  
"I certainly hope so," she said, "Otherwise, classes are going to be a bit depressing." Aerin smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, "The awe will wear off eventually." From the entrance hall, Janet followed Aerin deeper into the palace, entering the impressive Throne Room. Directly across from the entrance door sat the throne of Zimmeria, an impressive piece of art and furniture.  
  
The back had been worked in gold, gold twisting off into thin tendrils that wove through the air, creating something that reminded Janet of the sun's rays. The light from the actual sun shone in through the window and reflected off of the gold, making the throne look otherworldly.  
  
On either side of the room sat rows of bleacher-like seats, all of them wooden. Janet assumed they were for official ceremonies.  
  
Aerin led her into the throne room and off to the right side where a wide door had been placed into the wall. Aerin gave her a small smile before raising a hand to knock on the door.  
  
"Enter!" Karise's voice called out through the door. Aerin opened the door and entered the office. Janet, however, froze in awe and fear at what she saw. Inside, with Tanith and Karise, were live versions of the two large statues she had seen in the Circle's Center inside the University. One of the creatures looked in her direction, its piercing gaze looking straight through Janet and into her soul.  
  
"_So, this is the Akakami_," she said, Janet recognizing the voice as female. It took Janet a few moments to realize that the voice had sounded in her mind.  
  
"_You have no reason to fear me, young one. My name is Xyane. And my sister, Zephyr, is beside me_."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you," Janet said and Xyane bowed her head. It was then that she could see the difference between the two sisters. Xyane's scales, though a similar obsidian shade to Zephyr's, shone with a copper overtone, while the sun showed a deep purple hue to Zephyr's scales. Zimmerians were beautiful creatures, Janet thought, with their long snouts, sweeping wings, graceful necks, and piercing Tiger's-eye colored eyes.  
  
"_The honor is mine_," Xyane said.  
  
"_And mine_," a higher voice, Zephyr's, called out, "_Your name is Janet, right_?" Janet nodded, her expression stunned.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"I_ read it from your mind. Your identity broadcasts itself over the air. You humans all do the same. It makes you all easy too identify_," Zephyr spoke. Aerin turned to her.  
  
"Zimmerians are incredibly telepathic. Even I can't hide myself from them and I'm very good at controlling my emotions and thoughts," Aerin spoke.  
  
"_And you, Aerin, you've grown in power since last I saw you_," Xyane spoke moving gracefully over towards Aerin. Aerin smirked.  
  
"Xyane, it's been nearly 5 years since I last saw you."  
  
"_Indeed it has_," Xyane said, "_But Zephyr and I have come to assist Karise and Tanith_." Aerin suddenly looked concerned and Janet couldn't help but share that concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aerin asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"There are reports of Quoglars in Zimmeria," Karise said quietly. Aerin gasped and Janet was confused, having no idea what a Quoglar was.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aerin asked. Karise nodded, but Tanith answered.  
  
"Yes," Tanith said, "Mages at some of our posts in Lansha and Quintal sensed them after they had demolished a few villages. We don't know where they're coming from, though, nor do we know how exactly how to kill them." Aerin looked thoughtful.  
  
"I suppose I could do some research into the matter," Aerin said, "There are ancient texts that describe Quoglars and how to take care of them. We're going to have to start teaching offensive and defensive techniques for dealing with Quoglars." Aerin rubbed his hand across his face as he contemplated ways to carrying out his suggestion. Janet suddenly broke in.  
  
"Excuse me, not to sound stupid or anything, but what are Quoglars?" Janet asked.  
  
"_I will explain_," Xyane said and, immediately, Janet received visions of exactly what a Quoglar was. Images of 8 foot tall ogre-like creatures filled her mind, creatures like something out of her nightmares with huge teeth, deformed faces, bulging muscles and long claws. She saw how they were created and how they were led. Once the visions stopped, Janet shivered in fear, not wanting to come up against those creatures herself.  
  
"Ok, I understand now," Janet said, "So, what are you planning to do about them? You can't just let them roam around." Karise nodded.  
  
"This, we know," Karise said, "We've been trying to figure out what to do and how to deal with the media once they find out."  
  
"Well, you could assure them that the mages are doing all they can," Janet said, "And show them you're doing something about it. The people won't believe you if they don't have proof." Tanith nodded approvingly.  
  
"That would work, but what would we do to show the people we're not lazing around?" Tanith asked. For the next hour or so, the four humans discussed the issue, the two Zimmerians just content to sit and listen to the conversation around them.  
  
Aerin and Janet finally excused themselves, Janet needing to do school work and Aerin needed to work on preparation for his classes the next day. As they left Karise and Tanith with the Zimmerians, Aerin let out a troubled sigh.  
  
"Quoglars," he breathed, "I just can't believe it." Janet looked over at him, a similar concerned look on her face.  
  
"Why can't you believe it?" Janet asked.  
  
"Quoglars haven't been in Zimmeria for almost a thousand years. When that happened, we were at war with the neighboring nation, Xarnac, when their mages sent them to attack our people," Aerin said, "Granted, we did the same thing back to them. Quoglars are truly terrible. They have no conscious and no reservations. All they care about is what they want and what they've been ordered to do by the mage who created them.  
  
"The hard part is that it takes more magical power to destroy them than it does to make them, so mages who fight them have to use considerable power to fight off an army of the creatures." Janet gave a shudder.  
  
"Well, I'll just be happy to not think about them for the moment and concentrate on the reading I have to do before tomorrow," Janet said, "Tell me, am I going to have any breaks while attending the University?" Aerin chuckled, shoving the issue with Quoglars aside.  
  
"Well, you'll get every 6th day to yourself," Aerin said, "The end of every week. And, five months from now, you'll have a month off during the 12th month before going back to school for another five months."  
  
"Great," Janet said, "I get two months off during the year and one day out of six. I got more in medical school." Aerin gave a laugh as they walked up to Tower.  
  
"Well, at least you get time off," Aerin said, "So be thankful for that. You may not have much more time in the future." Janet smiled up at him.  
  
"You mean like you, who never has any time?" Janet asked. Aerin shot her a look.  
  
"Yes, exactly like me," Aerin said, "So enjoy it while you have it." Janet laughed and the two continued their light-hearted chatter all the way up to the Tower.

--------------  
  
TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

See part 1 for disclaimer

------------The Legend of the Akakami-----------  
Janet struggled as she tried to fend off his advances. Her breathing harsh, coming out in pants, it took everything Janet had to keep up her defenses, but she was slowly being backed into a corner. Aerin was relentless in his attacks, pushing her harder than he ever had before.  
  
Janet raised her practice sword just in time to block the overhead swing Aerin threw her way. Her eyes scanned Aerin for any weakness in his own defenses, an opening in his offensive strike that she could take advantage of.  
  
It had been nearly four months since Aerin started training her how to use a sword and she still had yet to get a solid hit on him. Janet knew, however, that the moment she did they moved from using wooden swords to using real blades that were covered in leather strips for safety.  
  
Janet knew she was getting close to beating Aerin. Aerin had to step up his attack to make sure Janet didn't win, so she was sure he was giving it almost all he had as well.  
  
She dodged a side swing by ducking and rolling to the side, forcing Aerin's arm to swing out wide as his arm completed the arc as he turned to keep his front facing her. She stood up and it was in that moment that Janet saw her opening.  
  
Bound and determined, Janet went on the offense. She thrust the wooden sword straight for Aerin's stomach, forcing Aerin to lower his sword in a split second to divert it, not knowing that Janet's move was simply a feint. Swinging her sword up and around his, the tip of her wooden sword came up to press into the hollow of his throat.  
  
"Gotcha," Janet whispered, a triumphant smile on her face, unable to believe her simple ploy had worked. Shocked, Aerin dropped the wooden blade, struggling to catch his breath. They had been at it for almost three hours and both Janet and Aerin were exhausted.  
  
He stared at her, his eyes wide as his brain tried to register what had just happened, but a few moments later, he smiled.  
  
"So, you finally did it," Aerin said, "Now, could you pull the sword away from my throat? It's a little uncomfortable." Janet smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry," she said as she lowered the sword, one arm coming up to wipe the sweat from her brow. Aerin picked up the discarded weapon and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.  
  
"Come on, let's get cleaned up. Tomorrow afternoon, we start with real swords." Janet groaned as she fell in step beside Aerin.  
  
"Those things are so heavy," Janet said, "Tanith handed me one of his so I could get a feel for the weight. It was at least 25 pounds." Aerin smirked.  
  
"Well, then, think of all the muscle you'll build up from handling it," Aerin teased. Janet held up a bare arm and flexed her bicep, pleased with the toned muscle that strained against the skin.  
  
"I think I already have enough muscle," Janet said with a laugh as they walked out of one of the training rooms in the Academy. Since Aerin had started teaching her, they had been conducting the lessons in the open courtyards at the Academy, where many of the training classes were held during the summer. But, since fall had descended upon them only a few weeks ago, classes and all training activity had been forced inside as the weather grew colder.  
  
Aerin led her through the Academy to the storage room where the practice blades were kept along with whatever items people had brought with them from outside the Academy and needed somewhere to store while they went about their exercises. After dropping off the practice swords with the monitor that had been placed there and shrugging on heavy coats over their clothes, Aerin and Janet made for the palace.  
  
The moment they stepped out into the cold air, Janet snuggled into the ankle-length jacket, unmindful of the fact that she was sweaty and the clothes she wore weren't exactly the cleanest they could be. She looked up into the early afternoon sky, trying to see if she could spot the sun through the thick clouds.  
  
"Do you think it'll rain?" she asked absently. Aerin glanced up at the sky and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe," he said, "It's hard to tell. We could use it, though. We had a rather dry summer." Janet nodded, having felt the effects of summer's end and knowing it had been dry.  
  
"So, what are your plans for the rest of your Restday?" Aerin asked.  
  
"I have some reading for Magical Theory to do," Janet answered, "And Byard wants us to write an essay about conduits for magical power that's due tomorrow. I only have about a paragraph written so far, but I know what I want to write, so it shouldn't take long. What about you?"  
  
"I have papers to grade," Aerin said, "And that should take me most of the afternoon. Want to work together? You know, just for company." Janet nodded.  
  
"Sure. My rooms as usual?" Janet asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me bathe first," Aerin said, "I could use it."  
  
"So could I," Janet said. Aerin looked down at her with a proud look on her face.  
  
"You really pushed it today," Aerin said, "I had to work really hard just to keep you on the defensive. But, you got past my own defense. Good job, Ishi." Janet gave Aerin a small smile as they entered the palace and went over to the stairs that led up to the Tower.  
  
Since Janet had started learning the Old Tongue, Aerin had taken to calling her Ishi, the word for legend in Old Tongue, as sort of a private nickname. Really, though it was a shortened version of what the prophecies referred to as "Akakami no Ishi", or Legend of the Akakami, and was technically Janet's title in the new world she found herself inhabiting.  
  
"I wasn't even sure my fake thrust was even going to work," she said, remembering back to the end of their practice fight. Aerin chuckled.  
  
"Well, it did work and in a battle, that's all that matters. I'm proud of you." Janet blushed at the words and looked over at Aerin with brotherly affection.  
  
"Thanks," Janet said, "So, how is the issue with the Quoglars going?" Aerin had to frown slightly at Janet's sudden change of topic.  
  
"It's going all right," Aerin said, "Aunt Karise was most impressed with your idea of capturing a Quoglar so we can study its weaknesses and find a way to kill it."  
  
"When you do, study their blood for any particular weakness to certain chemicals. You might be able to devise a poison that will target something only in their bloodstream. A race of people we had come in contact with devised something similar for their enemies,"  
Janet said. Aerin nodded brightly as they walked up one of several flights of stairs to the top.  
  
"That might work," he said excitedly, "I'll pass that on to the Healers and they'll compile a list of dangerous substances that might work."  
  
"Hopefully they'll be able to find something," Janet said. Aerin smiled over at Janet as they continued to converse about the state of affairs in Zimmeria, Janet eager to know intimately the society and culture that surrounded her. Janet had really proven herself to be an asset in terms of problem solving and diplomatic relations over the past couple months.  
  
Karise and Tanith had both confided in him just how impressed they were with her ability to understand a situation and come up with a solution. Their tone of voice indicated to Aerin that they planned to do something with that ability, but Aerin didn't know what it could be.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, they parted ways with a promise to meet in Janet's rooms in an hour. Janet sighed as she entered her chambers and she went up to her rooms, using her mind to push the doors shut behind her.  
  
She ambled into the bathroom and turned on the water for a bath, wishing the Zimmerians had showers. She'd have to talk to Aerin about finding a way to work it into the magical plumbing system; she loved taking bathes, but at the moment she would have killed for a shower.  
  
As the deep, Jacuzzi tub filled, Janet stared at herself in the mirror. She shrugged off her long coat and hung it on the back of the vanity chair, her eyes never leaving her reflection. Her hair had grown a couple of inches during the two and a half months she had been attending classes at the University, hanging a couple of inches past her shoulders.  
  
Her right hand rose slowly to her face, her fingers delicately touching the skin of her cheek. She still couldn't believe how young she looked and she could almost see the power that rested beneath the surface. Her gaze wandered down her still clothed body, taking in the clothes she wore.  
  
The leather fighting vest was specifically designed to be worn by women while they were fighting, the thick material bounding her breasts close to her body so they wouldn't get in the way. The breeches she wore were tight-fitting, but allowed for movement and flexibility while fighting. And the boots were comfortable with textured soles allowing for a strong grip on almost any surface. All items were varying shades of brown and they looked as if they had been worn many times, they were so broken in.  
  
Janet never thought she'd be dressed in the type of clothes she currently wore. She felt like she was out of a fantasy novel and, in her mind, she was living one too. At the thought, her gaze drifted down to her right hand and the single ring on her ring finger, a diamond ring with a gold band, the gold to help keep one's power pure and the diamond to aid in focus and control.  
  
It marked her as a first level mage, irrefutable proof that she had power and could manipulate it to her will. The fact that she had earned the ring in the first four weeks of instruction had amazed everyone.  
  
Mages usually took at least three months to master the first level, but somehow, Janet had surpassed everyone's expectations. Even Aerin had taken nearly two months to get his first ring and he was considered one of the strongest mages in Zimmeria, second only to Lord Omar in strength.  
  
Aerin had commented to her that she might be stronger than Omar. The thought scared Janet. Though she marveled over the power at her command, the idea that so much rested inside of her, waiting to burst from her if she let it, struck fear into her heart.  
  
She knew she had an incredible responsibility to make sure she didn't abuse her power, to make sure she didn't let it run away with her. Janet was learning about the ethics surrounding magic in her Magical Theory class and knew that if she used her power to hurt others when it wasn't self defense, the punishment was exile, even death if the case was bad enough.  
  
Janet shook away the thought and focused her thoughts on her studies. At the rate she was going, she would be earning her next ring in about a month and a half, according to Aerin and Lord Omar.  
  
Janet found her studies fascinating, but part of her was very disappointed. Though she was incredibly powerful, she had no aptitude for healing magic. She had a hard enough time healing herself, something most all mages were able to do with ease, that healing others was out of the question. The doctor inside of her ached with disappointment; she had so wanted to be able to heal others with her power.  
  
Aerin had comforted her, though, telling her that though she couldn't directly heal, she could transfer some of her power to the Healers to help them with the more difficult healing spells. The thought had lightened Janet's spirits a bit and she had begun to accept the fact that she wouldn't be able to use her powers to heal like she wanted to.  
  
Janet suddenly realized that she had let her thoughts run away with her and looked over to make sure the tub hadn't overfilled. With a sigh of relief, Janet realized it hadn't, but it had just about reached the level Janet wanted it at. Janet let the water run for a few more moments before turning it off.  
  
Quickly undressing, Janet left the clothes in a pile on the floor and stepped into the water. As she slipped into the hot water, she realized just how tired she was. Her muscles ached, though they had been conditioned over the past four months to take the abuse, and she felt herself drifting off into a light doze.  
  
Almost immediately, she was falling, images of the SCG filling her mind. It was as if she was actually there, her eyes roaming over the infirmary, seeing people who were so familiar to her, people who had become her family. But, these weren't memories she was seeing; how could one have memories of something they had never experienced?  
  
Why was Daniel in the isolation room, wearing restraints? And why was he talking so strangely? She watched the strange events through her own eyes, but they weren't her eyes. She argued with Daniel who wasn't Daniel, something about the possession of a body.  
  
Suddenly, she yelled out, the depth of her emotions overwhelming her.  
  
"I don't give a damn! You don't belong in that man's body and I intend to take it back!" Her heart pounding in her chest, Janet's eyes flew open and she sat up straight in the bath, the vision yanked away from her as water splashed around her. What had than been all about? That wasn't a dream, was it? Janet didn't think so.  
  
She hadn't dreamt of Daniel in almost two months since she had learned to block the dreams and never had those dreams had other people in like this facsimile did. Whatever it was, it spooked her. It was so real, but somehow, not as real as the dreams she had had about Daniel. It was like she had merely been along for the ride, watching events she couldn't control, but knew it was still her who was experiencing them.  
  
The water had grown cold and, with a little concentration, Janet willed the water to heat up, remembering back when she learned how to do so. Immediately, the water began to warm up and Janet kept pouring magic into the water until reached an acceptable temperature. Once it was at a temperature she liked, Janet cut off the flow of magic, the water tingling as the magic that heated it up dissipated.  
  
She decided that it wouldn't do to dwell on the strange dream-like sensation and that her time would be better spent washing up. A knock at her bedroom door startled her.  
  
"Janet?" called out the muffled voice of Aerin.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Aerin asked, "You've been in there for a while. I can sense something is wrong. May I come in?"  
  
"Um, I'm in the bath. Can you give me five minutes or so?" There was a long pause as Janet waited for Aerin to respond.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be downstairs." There was nothing more and Janet assumed that Aerin had done as he said and moved down into the sitting area. She washed up quickly, giving her hair and body a thorough cleaning. She spent probably only 5 more minutes in the bathtub before finally deciding she was finished. She drained the tub, feeling a million times better than she had earlier.  
  
Drying off fast, Janet dressed in a loose pair of comfortable linen, drawstring pants with a white tank top. She ran a brush through her hair to get out the tangles before moving into her room. She grabbed the necessary books and supplies she needed for her homework and headed out of her room.  
  
Looking over the railing, she saw Aerin sitting on one of the couches, his brow creased as he read one out of a large stack of papers.  
  
"Having fun?" Janet asked as she came down to his level. Aerin nearly dropped the paper he had been holding and looked up at her, distinctly not amused.  
  
"Oh, yeah, lots of fun," Aerin said with a sigh before looking over at Janet as she sat on the couch perpendicular to his, a worried look on his face, "So, care to tell me what was going on in the bathroom?" Janet set her books down on the coffee table and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"I don't know how to classify it," Janet said as her fingers gently massaged her temples, "Or even explain it."  
  
"Just tell me what happened," Aerin said, "I can sense that it's troubling you." Janet nodded and, without further encouragement, she began to tell Aerin about her strange vision, relaying the events that had come to her when she was in the bathtub. Once she finished, Aerin looked both intrigued and worried.  
  
"Any ideas on what it could be?" Aerin asked. Janet shrugged.  
  
"Not really," Janet said, "It could just be a result of an over-active imagination and not enough sleep. Or..."  
  
"Or?" Aerin prompted. Janet threw her hands up into the air in resignation.  
  
"I don't really have an or," Janet said, "But I can tell you that it bothers me a little. It was like I was an observer in my own body, watching myself doing something, but unable to affect my motions. I knew that I was watching through my own eyes, though. I could hear my voice speaking in it and I heard people addressing me by my name." A spark of an idea lit up in Aerin's eyes.  
  
"Do you think it could have something to do with the clone of you those people sent back to your planet?" Aerin asked. Janet considered the possibility and had to admit the idea had merit.  
  
"Could be," Janet said, "There could be a connection between my mind and the clone's. I mean, we have the same mind, so there could be a connection. I just don't have any proof to back that idea up." Aerin nodded.  
  
"We have no real way of finding out if it's true, so all we can do is guess," Aerin said. Janet made a noise in agreement.  
  
"Well, since there's nothing we can do, other than allow me to forget all about this strange dream, I say we get to work. I do want to finish this essay before dinner." Aerin smiled.  
  
"And I do need to get as many of these graded as I can," Aerin said and, with that, the two fell into a companionable silence as they both did their work. Having the other around for company while they worked was nice, especially considering that Aerin and Janet really didn't have too many friends.  
  
Janet had made a few friends at the University, but most of them were still too afraid by what she was to get closer to her. And, the few friends she did have were very cautious around her, not wanting to anger the Queen or the Lord Protector by offending Janet, no matter how many times Janet had told them they had nothing to worry about.  
  
For several hours, the two concentrated on their individual work until a knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
"Come in!" Janet cried out, not taking her eyes from the words she was writing.  
  
...And, therefore, water provides a rather slow conduit for magic, due to its higher density. It is for this reason that Water magic takes time to prepare and instigate for the medium magic has to work through does not give as easily as air does. Light, on the other hand, proves to be the perfect conduit for magic besides air. Given the speed that light travels at, magic conducted through light is almost instantaneous...'  
  
"Dinner's ready," a familiar voice called out. Janet looked up and saw Karise standing in the door.  
  
"It's time for dinner already?" Janet asked and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aerin setting down his pen on the table.  
  
"Good, I'm starving," Aerin said as he stood up from the couch. Janet followed suit and noticed the amused look on Karise's face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Janet asked as she and Karise followed Aerin into the Common room.  
  
"You," Karise said simply, "You just got so caught up in your work that you forgot what time it was. Reminds me of me, actually." Janet smiled gently, touched by the comparison; being compared to a queen was truly something.  
  
"I lose track of time easily when something captures my attention," Janet said as they entered the dining room. Callista and Tanith already sat at the table, Tanith offering Janet a small smile while Callista looked anywhere but the Earth woman. Janet rolled her eyes at Callista's childish behavior and couldn't help but remark on it.  
  
"Callista, must you act like a 5 year old every time we meet?" Janet asked, causing Aerin to nearly choke with laughter he was struggling to contain.  
  
Even Karise had to lift a hand to hide the smile that broke out on her face; she had been waiting for someone to confront Callista and Janet, with her up-front manner, was just the person to do so.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Callista said, a sour look on her face as if she had taken a bite of something nasty.  
  
"I think you do," Janet said, "Now, I know you don't like me and, while I can't confess to understand the reasons why, I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I can't do anything to change how you feel about me. However, I do think that you could act a little more civil to me when we're at the table.  
  
"I haven't done anything to offend you, at least I don't think I have, and if I have, I'm sorry. But, we're both grown women. We should act like it." Callista turned her gaze to Janet for the briefest of moments before letting out a tortured sigh, as if it pained her to agree.  
  
"Fine," Callista said and Janet gave her a nod before taking her normal seat at the table. Aerin smiled broadly at Janet, a smile Callista couldn't see from her view, a smile that communicated to Janet that he was happy someone finally confronted Callista.  
  
Janet returned the smile and, within moments after Karise had sat down, dinner appeared and conversation was kept to a minimum as everyone enjoyed the evening meal.

------------------  
  
After dinner had ended, the group of five went their separate ways, Callista literally pulling Tanith out of the Common room, presumably to complain to Tanith about how Janet had treated her. Janet sighed at the thought, knowing that Callista would most likely never grow out of the spoiled brat routine that had served her so well through out life.  
  
From there, Janet went back to her own rooms, Aerin joining her briefly to gather his papers before he announced he was going to work in his study for a while.  
  
"Just for some time alone," Aerin said. Janet nodded understandingly and let Aerin go, a little relieved to be alone herself. Before Janet went back to work, she went into the study on the first floor and reached into one of the drawers in her desk, pulling out a smooth half-sphere-shaped crystal.  
  
The crystal shone with a light blue color and Janet set it down on the coffee table as she sat down on the couch. With a quick wave of her hand over the object, it glowed and soft music filled the air. She loved music spheres, objects with an incredible ability to store anything, including music, video, and data.  
  
They reminded Janet of hard drives on Earth, only certain spheres, depending on the purity of the crystal used, could contain almost an infinite amount of knowledge.  
  
After the music began playing, she immediately went back to her own work, finishing up the essay she had been in the middle of writing when dinner was announced. Janet finished relatively quickly, only having another few lines to write, before moving onto her reading.  
  
She had been almost finished with that when a voice from the communication crystal she wore around her neck, the crystal she received when she earned her first ring, called out into the air.  
  
"Janet?" Karise voice rang out from the crystal. Confused, Janet picked up the glowing crystal and spoke into it as if it were a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yes Karise?" she answered, establishing a line of communication.  
  
"Could you come down to my office? There's something I need to speak to you about," Karise said.  
  
"Your office by the Throne room?" Janet asked for clarification.  
  
"Yes," Karise said, "Will you come down?"  
  
"Sure," Janet said, "I'll be there about 10 minutes." Janet could hear Karise sigh in relief.  
  
"Thank you," Karise said, "I'll see you soon." With that, Karise cut off communication and the crystal lost its internal glow, Janet dropping the quartz-shaped stone. Curious, Janet set her book down, waved her hand over the music sphere again to stop it, and stepped out of her rooms, making only a quick stop to Aerin's chambers before going down.  
  
"Hey," she called out as she entered his study, "Karise wants to talk to me about something. It sounded important. Any idea what it could be?" Aerin turned around in his seatat the sound at Janet's voice and shrugged in answer.  
  
"No idea," Aerin said, "Though I think she and Father have been planning something for a few weeks now. Maybe she wants to let you in on it. Tell me when you get back?" Janet nodded.  
  
"Sure," Janet said, "I better go. I said I'd be down there in ten minutes." Leaving Aerin to whatever he was doing, Janet left his rooms and made her way down to Karise's office. It took her the better part of 10 minutes to make her way down there, having to travel a great distance through the palace to get to where Karise's office was.  
  
But, Janet finally found herself standing in front of Karise's door and, with a tentative hand, knocked on the door as a warning before opening it. Karise looked up as the door opened and offered Janet a warm smile.  
  
"Janet, you've come. Please, come in and sit," Karise said, gesturing to one of the lavish chairs in front of her large desk. Janet really loved Karise's office.  
  
With high ceilings, as most of the major rooms in the palace had, the office was simply adorned with Karise's desk, a small butler table, and bookshelves that were built into the wall, surrounding a fireplace that was on the wall to the right of the door. Behind Karise's desk was a large set of windows spanning the entire length of the wall, giving a spectacular view of the ocean.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" Janet asked. Karise nodded and got up to sit in the chair next to Janet's. Once seated, she reached out and grabbed Janet's hand.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about something very important," Karise said. Worry immediately bubbled up within Janet and her look grew concerned.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Janet asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice. Karise shook her head violently, her unbound, chestnut hair swinging around her face.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong," Karise said gently, "But, please don't interrupt me until I'm finished speaking." Janet nodded and indicated that she was ready for Karise to continue.  
  
"Janet, I know you've only been here for four months," Karise said, "And the transition hasn't been an easy one for you. You've been strong during this ordeal, surviving where others would have given up. You've embraced this society, accepting your role as its savior, a role anyone would have a hard time shouldering. We've all helped you accept this, Aerin, Tanith, and myself. We've all been very impressed by your strength and resolution, your ability to go on.  
  
"In the short time you've been here, we've all grown very fond of you. You've helped bring the three of us back together and you've become very much a part of our family. I've come to think of you like a daughter, a friend, and a valuable advisor, though our time together has been short.  
  
"Part of me wishes I could relieve the sadness you feel at never being able to return to your home world and help you find a way to return home, but the other part of me wishes you would remain indefinitely." Karise broke off with a sigh, not noticing the tears building up in Janet's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for my rambling," Karise continued, "It's just that you've become very important to me. And, as you've grown to such a status, there's something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"What is it?" Janet whispered, anticipation building up in her chest. Karise took a deep breath and looked Janet in the eye.  
  
"Janet, would you accept the honor of becoming my heir?" Janet felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"As you know, I cannot have children. Sunol, my husband, the gods watch over his eternal soul, and I never had any children before his death. And I was unable to carry a babe to term. I knew I would have to choose the heir to my throne. I had considered asking Aerin if he would accept, but he had always expressed a desire to leave the monarchy to someone else and be Lord Protector instead.  
  
"So, I waited for many years, waiting to find the right person. Such a person, one who I could feel confident in passing on my crown to, never appeared. But, then you came into my life. Over time, I saw qualities in you that I had desired in an heir.  
  
"You are fair, but not afraid to make a decision in an instant. You have a unique way of looking at things and are always willing to look at others' point of views. You're diplomatic and the dukes and duchesses all are fond of you, so I know they would be willing to accept you as my heir. And you are the Akakami, the person all people in Zimmeria have decided to rally behind.  
  
"You have the qualities of a queen, Janet. Will you accept my offer and rule in my place when I decide to step down from the throne?" Karise grew silent as she waited for Janet's answer. With her limited empathetic abilities, Karise could feel the conflicting emotions inside of Janet.  
  
Janet truly didn't have an answer for Karise. Her thoughts and emotions were so jumbled and she needed to make sense of them before she could offer Karise a truthful answer.  
  
"I don't know," Janet said, "I'm so honored you've asked me, Karise. But, there are so many things to consider." Karise smiled and gave Janet's hand a squeeze.  
  
"You don't have to answer right away. Take some time and think about it. Give me an answer when you're ready," Karise said, hoping above all hope that Janet would accept her offer. Janet nodded at Karise's words.  
  
"I will," Janet said, "Thank you for the time to consider this." Karise smiled and released Janet's hand as they both stood from their seats.  
  
"You'll know where to find me when you're ready," Karise said. Janet merely nodded before turning and heading out of Karise's office. The walk back up to the Tower was a blur; Janet was honestly amazed she made it back up to the Tower in her inattentive state.  
  
She wandered into Aerin's chambers, needed someone to talk to, and the moment she stepped past his wards, Aerin could feel the swirl of emotions Janet battled with. Exiting his study, he stopped in the central room as he spotted the look of shock on Janet's face.  
  
Rushing over to her, he grabbed her by the arm and led her over to one of the couches. He sat them both down and let go of her arm, letting Janet wrap them around herself in a self-hug.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aerin asked, pushing a strand of blond hair out of his face. Janet was silent for several moments before answering.  
  
"Karise asked me to be her heir," Janet blurted. Aerin nearly fell off the couch in surprise.  
  
"She what?" Janet looked up at him, focusing on him.  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked. Aerin shook his head.  
  
"No, I never wanted to be king. I'm just surprised she asked you so quickly. I suspected she might sometime in the future, but not so soon. I guess that's what she and Father have been planning. He would have been part of the decision making process to ask you. So, are you going to accept?" Janet opened her mouth, her jaw working as she tried to form the words, but no sound came out. Eventually, she settled on a shrug.  
  
"I don't know," Janet said, "I'm torn, Aerin. I know that Karise has bestowed a great honor upon me. But, it's all so overwhelming. I have no idea how to run a nation. And what if my people come through the Stargate? What happens then? Do I go home and abandon Karise, leaving her without an heir?" Aerin reached out and grabbed her upper arm, looking at her, all seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"Janet, do you honestly think your people are going to find you?" Aerin asked. Janet shrugged again.  
  
"I don't think so, Aerin," Janet said, "Every day that goes by, I am more convinced that they'll never come here. They probably don't even know about this place. I don't know if they have the address and, if they did, they have no reason to come looking for me. The clone is in my place; they don't know she's a clone. So, I can't rule on my friends finding me."  
  
"Then I guess this all boils down to what you want to do," Aerin said, "Do you want to accept Karise's offer?" Janet held out her hands in confusion.  
  
"I don't know," Janet said, "I honestly don't know. Part of me does. I've been given the chance to truly make a difference in peoples' lives. But, it's a lot to accept, Aerin. There are so many things I'd have to learn, so many things I'm unprepared to handle. And I'm already the Akakami. Being queen will be just one more thing I have to handle."  
  
"Yes, but it won't be that much more. As the Akakami, the ruler would be following you, no matter what. In the approaching days, once you've realized your true potential, you will be the ruling power. Being queen will just give you that much more power to do what you need to do, Janet." Janet nodded as Aerin's words sunk in and she knew he had a point.  
  
"I know, Aerin. I still need time to think about it, though," Janet said. Aerin smiled and rubbed her upper arm in a comforting gesture.  
  
"I don't think Karise is expecting an answer immediately. And, remember, if you become queen, I'll be your Lord Protector," Aerin said. Janet smirked.  
  
"So, I'll never be rid of you then, eh?" Janet said. Aerin smirked back.  
  
"Not for the next 400 years." Janet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"400 years?" she asked. Aerin gave a shrug.  
  
"Considering how powerful we are, that's about how long we'll live. Mages with more power always live longer," Aerin said. Janet nodded.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I think I'll be heading to bed. Suddenly, I'm exhausted," Janet said as she rose, Aerin rising beside her. Before she left, he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Everything will work out just fine. And, for what it's worth, I think you'd make a wonderful queen," Aerin said. Janet hugged him back, her arms tightening around his torso.  
  
"How'd you know I was worried?" she said into his chest.  
  
"I could feel it," Aerin said as he pulled away from her. Exhaustion taking over her, Aerin finally realized just how tiny Janet was, coming up to a couple of inches below his shoulder; her presense was so big it masked her small size. Smiling down at her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Go get some sleep, Ishi. You'll feel better in the morning." Janet did as Aerin said and left his rooms.  
  
When she got up to her own, she immediately fell in to bed and was asleep in minutes.

-------------  
Over the course of the next week, Janet was distracted. If her teachers noticed she was only half paying attention, none of them said anything. Janet couldn't get Karise's offer out of her head.  
  
All week, she weighed the pros and cons, her mind running in circles as she struggled to come up with a truthful answer to Karise's question. She thought of all the good she could do, of all the stress the job would entail, of all the things she had to learn.  
  
Eventually, Janet came to the realization that the pros outweighed the cons. By the time the week had ended, Janet found her answer.  
  
Walking intently to Karise's office, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" the voice from inside called out. Janet opened the door and came face to face with Karise. Karise, trying to give Janet her space, had kept away from Janet the entire week so she could come to a decision without feeling like Karise was hovering. Thus, Karise was surprised to see Janet standing in her doorway.  
  
"Janet!' Karise exclaimed, rising to her feet and going to the younger woman.  
  
"I have your answer," Janet said, "I've been thinking about it all week, debating over what to do. There were so many things to consider, so many personal issues I had to confront. But, I've finally come to a conclusion." Karise leaned forward, eager to hear Janet's answer.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. Janet gave her a soft smile.  
  
"I accept."

---------------  
TBC....


	10. Chapter 10

See part 1 for disclaimer

---------The Legend of the Akakami----------  
Karise was overjoyed at Janet's answer.  
  
"You really accept?" she said. Janet smiled.  
  
"Yes, I do," Janet said, "As I told you, I've been thinking about it all week. I told Aerin I'd been given a chance to make a real difference in others' lives. I was so disappointed when I came to the realization that I couldn't heal. This is the next best thing. If I can't help people medically, I'll help them in every other way that counts." Karise smiled and pulled Janet into a tight hug.  
  
Janet enjoyed the feeling of Karise's arms around her; it was like she was receiving a hug from her mother, a warm, comforting feeling that she had been missing for so long.  
  
"Thank you," Karise said as she pulled away. Janet shook her head.  
  
"No, thank you for giving me this opportunity," Janet said. Karise gave Janet a loving smile.  
  
"Well, now I have to prepare a speech to give to the Council telling them I've decided on an heir and she's accepted," Karise said. Janet froze.  
  
"That means the entire country will know within the week, right?" Janet asked. Karise nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Karise said, "I think the entire country has been waiting with bated breath for me to choose an heir. Now that I have, they'll all be able to relax, knowing that there is a future for their government if something happens to me." Janet looked at Karise, slightly confused.  
  
"Isn't there usually a ceremony for this type of news?" Janet asked.  
  
"Yes, but it'll have to wait," Karise said, "It's something that takes time to plan and coordinate. Plus, it has to be at an auspicious time of the year. The Winter Solstice will do perfectly. That's in a few months, after your first term ends." Janet nodded.  
  
"Well, then, I'll let you get to work," Janet said, "I have school work to finish before tomorrow." Karise gave Janet a parting smile before the younger woman left the room, returning the smile before she went.  
  
Janet made her way up to the Tower, a soft, happy smile on her face. Something about accepting Karise's offer felt so right, like she was realizing her true purpose in life. But, Janet knew the hard work was still ahead. There was still so much she had to learn about Zimmeria and its people, so many things she had to prepare for.  
  
But that's why I have Karise, Aerin, and Tanith: to help me figure those things out,' Janet thought as she reached the landing and headed for her rooms. Before she could open the door, however, Aerin stuck his head out of his own rooms and called out to Janet.  
  
"So, you're back. You're in a good mood," Aerin noticed. Janet turned around, removing her hand from the doorknob, and smiled at Aerin.  
  
"Yes, I am," Janet said. Aerin raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
"Care to share?" he asked.  
  
"I've accepted Karise's offer," Janet said. Aerin smiled and stepped out onto the landing.  
  
"Seriously?" Janet nodded.  
  
"Yes, I just came from talking to her," Janet said. Aerin's smile widened.  
  
"Congratulations are in order, then," Aerin said, "Looks like I have a permanent partner-in-crime for the next few hundred years." Janet chuckled.  
  
"Looks like you do," Janet said, "We'll be ruling this country someday." Aerin nodded.  
  
"So, when's the coronation ceremony?" Aerin said, "I have to participate in that, too. I get named as your Lord Protector the same day you become Queen-in-Waiting."  
  
"Karise said she was going to hold it over the Winter Solstice." Aerin nodded.  
  
"A good time of year to have it," Aerin said, "For the simple facts that it's a fortuitous time of year and the fact that you'll be on break from school during that time. You know your studies will slow down once you become Queen-in-Waiting. You won't have as much time to devote to them." Janet nodded.  
  
"I figured I'd have some duties to attend to," Janet said.  
  
"Mostly publicity and charity work," Aerin said, "The Queen-in-Waiting and her Lord Protector have to earn the public's trust and devote a lot of time to showing how they can take care of the people. It's like a test."  
  
"Makes sense," Janet said, "One can't be a good ruler if they don't have the faith and trust of the people." Aerin smiled.  
  
"Well, this calls for a celebration. Would you like to go out for dinner to celebrate?" Aerin asked. Janet smiled.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Janet said, "When?" Aerin looked down at the small wristwatch he wore, something Janet helped him devise from the Earth version.  
  
"It's the 17th hour now. Say in about an hour and a half?" Aerin said.  
  
"How nice is the place we're going to?" Janet asked.  
  
"Dress nicely," Aerin recommended. Janet nodded  
  
"An hour and a half is fine," Janet said, "I'll start getting ready now. My homework can wait until we get back. I don't have much left." Aerin gave Janet a nod and the two went to their respective rooms, Aerin so he could finish up some work and Janet so she could start getting ready.  
  
-----------  
  
"She accepted?" Tanith asked. Karise looked over at her brother and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yes, not an hour ago," Karise said. Tanith looked fondly over at Karise.  
  
"You seem happy with it," Tanith said, "I must admit, she is a good choice for your heir." Karise smirked.  
  
"Besides the fact you didn't trust her at first?" Karise asked. Tanith had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
"Well, yes," Tanith said, "I regret my behavior at first. But, truly, you could pick no better." Karise nodded.  
  
"I know," Karise said, "It's why I chose her."  
  
"So you're going to hold the coronation ceremony during the Winter Solstice?" Tanith asked. Karise nodded as she fingered the communication crystal around her neck.  
  
"Yes, I thought that would be the best time to do it. It's an important festival and much luck surrounds it. Also, the University will not be in session at that time, so Janet can devote most of her time to the ceremony and the observances that go with it," Karise said. Tanith made a noise in approval.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Tanith said, "Now, let's get to work. We have much to start preparing." Karise nodded.  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
-------------  
  
The next three months flew by like a dream. Once Karise announced Janet's place in line for the throne, the whole country knew within days. Her classmates were back to treating her like she could smolder them with a mere look. But, Janet really didn't pay too much attention.  
  
Knowing she wouldn't have as much time to give to her studies once she was officially the Queen-in-Waiting, Janet threw herself into her studies, doing little else but continuing her sword training with Aerin, using real blades instead. For Janet, learning how to fight with a real sword was like going back to the beginning.  
  
When she first started, she couldn't even get it to go where she wanted to and she had to get used to its weight in her hands. Eventually, she built up the necessary muscle and was starting to get it to move how she wanted it to do.  
  
The other activity that took up what little time she hadn't devoted to her studies was an intensive study of Zimmeria's 10 millennia history. Karise had told her she wasn't expected to know every detail, so Janet studied only the important parts.  
  
As Janet had no time, she couldn't wait for the coronation ceremony and the associated events to be over with so she could have a little free time to herself. But, since Janet had drowned herself in her studies, she had gained another level (and a ring on her left index finger, an aquamarine set in silver for mastery of Air Magic and basic Manipulative and Conjuring magics) and was well on her way to her third.  
  
She never tired of using magic, not even coming close to draining the deep reserves of power stored in her body. The only time she grew exhausted and needed to restore her powers was when she donated them to the Healers, helping them with the more complicated and dangerous healing processes and spells.  
  
All in all, the past three months had been busy for Janet and, on the eve of her coronation, she was happy, excited, and nervous all at the same time. As she stood in her living room, watching snow fall down onto her balcony, she couldn't believe it was finally happening. She could see her reflection in the mirror and remembered just how much had gone into making her look the way she did.  
  
The dress she wore was radiant, fully deserving of her future status. The gown was pure white to represent the purity of the office, going down to her ankles with long, tight-fitting sleeves and a form-fitting bodice. It left her shoulders bare, exposing the graceful curve of her shoulders, collarbones, and neck.  
  
The long sleeves came down to a point above her middle knuckle, a small string of fabric wrapping around each middle finger to keep the sleeves in place. Interwoven into the dress was fine, silver thread and, in the light of the room, she glowed with an ethereal light.  
  
Her shoes had tiny diamonds studded into the straps, making them glow along with her dress. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun high up on her head, a couple of tendrils framing her face. The cosmetic magic that had been applied was barely there, but gave her a shimmer that matched the dress. She was unadorned with jewelry, having nothing to go with the purity of the gown.  
  
As she looked at her reflection in the glass, Janet had to admit she had never looked so beautiful. A sad smile crossed her face. After this night, there was no going back, no more pretending she could return home if people from Earth discovered her.  
  
Aerin had explained to her the magic involved and the magical oath she would have to swear to. Janet figured something of the kind was involved and still stood by her decision, though the idea unnerved her a bit. Though it scared her, she was ready. She had three long and busy months to contemplate her decision and never during that time had she doubted it.  
  
A knock at her door caused her to turn around and break her gaze from her reflection.  
  
"Yes?" she said as the door opened to reveal Aerin. He was her polar opposite for the evening. He was dressed regally in all black, a black, Nehru-style raised collar coat that was fastened up all the way with hidden buttons and tailored closely to his body, stopping right below his waist; a pair of black trousers, also cut close to his body, blended seamlessly with the jacket; black, knee-high boots that were polished until they shined; and, the final piece, a silver, narrow belt that allowed him to attach his sword and sheath at his hip.  
  
His hair was unbound for once, the straight, blond strands spilling over his shoulders. Janet thought he looked amazing. Aerin smiled as he spotted her.  
  
"You look beautiful," Aerin said, "I always thought you looked like a queen. Now you're dressed like one."  
  
"And you look wonderful, too," Janet said as she walked over to him, "Are you my escort this evening?" Aerin nodded.  
  
"Seems fitting, doesn't it? We'll be the last to arrive in the Throne room," Aerin said, "I think everyone else is already down there. I just have to wait for a signal from my communication crystal for when we're supposed to head down." Janet nodded.  
  
"Sounds good," she said, butterflies looping in her stomach, "Are you nervous too?" Aerin nodded, his face slightly pale.  
  
"Terrified, actually," Aerin said, "I can't believe this is happening. Oh, by the way, I have something for you." Aerin held out a flat, square box and opened it to reveal a matching set of diamonds, all set in silver. Janet gasped at the sight, the light glittering off the gems.  
  
"They were commissioned just for you," Aerin said, "By the most prominent jeweler in all of Zimmeria. Put them on." With bated breath, Janet plucked the large diamond studs out of the box and put them in. She then picked up the diamond necklace, made up of 8 diamonds, all at least twice the size of her thumbnail, and held it out to Aerin.  
  
"Help me put it on?" she asked. Aerin smiled as he took the necklace from her hands and waited for Janet to turn around. Once she did, he slipped the necklace around her neck and fastened it, allowing the gems to rest delicately on her bare collarbones. She turned around and Aerin had to admit the effect was dazzling.  
  
"Now you really shine," Aerin said. Janet smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said, "They're beautiful." Aerin smiled back and, suddenly, the crystal around his neck glowed. Giving her a reassuring look, Aerin held out his hand.  
  
"Shall we?" Janet gave him a nod.  
  
"Yes." She reached out and grabbed his hand, allowing him to lead her downstairs. Neither one of them said a word as they made their descent, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
For Aerin, he almost couldn't believe what was happening. If someone had told him a year ago he would become Lord Protector to a woman from another planet, who happened to be the Akakami no Ishi, Aerin would have laughed in his face. And, further more, if the same person had told him she would be his closest friend, his sister in everything but blood, he would have thought the person to be crazy.  
  
But, there he was, standing next to Janet, the woman who had become his sister and his best friend, a woman he would give anything to protect, to make sure she was always safe, waiting to be named as Lord Protector to the woman who was supposed to protect all of Zimmeria. It blew Aerin away, the thought of what she was going to have to do, going to have to sacrifice, of what she had already had to give up.  
  
Aunt Karise really could have picked no better person to be the next Queen of Zimmeria,' Aerin thought with a small smile.  
  
Janet's thoughts, meanwhile, echoed some similar sentiments. Part of her was convinced it was all a crazy dream, that the past 7 months had all been made up in her head. But, every day that she woke up and went through her day, she knew it wasn't a dream. The pain she felt at the loss of her friends, her family, and her way of life, though it had dulled over the last few months, reminded her that she was very much not making things up, that it was all really happening to her.  
  
It was daunting, everything that she went through. Still, though it was overwhelming, it filled Janet with a sense of rightness, a sense of purpose and righteousness. She would be able to make a difference in peoples' lives and the gods be damned if she was going to sit by and let people suffer when she could do something about it.  
  
Aerin had told her of the many people in poverty, the many who came from outside countries, and many who didn't, who had no where to go, to live, to work, to raise a family, and it struck a chord in Janet's heart. There were millions that could benefit from her attention and she was determined to see their lives improve.  
  
Soon, Janet and Aerin reached the entrance to the Throne room, the large double doors shut tight, waiting to be opened. On either side stood members of the Royal Guard, holding large, ornamental-looking, but still functional, halberd in their hands, the bases rooted to the ground. All the guards bowed respectfully to Aerin and Janet. Both tilted their heads back in response.  
  
They stood waiting there for a few moments, for the doors to open to allow them in. Suddenly, a few moments later, the doors swung open. Janet and Aerin looked straight into the Throne room to see Karise standing in front of her throne, dressed in an elegant,  
champagne-colored dress and her official crown resting on her head, with Tanith standing beside her, dressed much the same as Aerin, his brown hair slicked back.  
  
"Janet Fraiser, Akakami no Ishi, and Aerin of the Royal House of Cyrella, son of Lord Tanith, come forth!" Karise called out, her voice filling the large room. As Janet and Aerin walked down the long, narrow red rug that led straight to the throne, Janet allowed herself to take a quick look around.  
  
The room was filled with people, the bleacher-like seats filled and many other chairs placed in front of them in rows, covering the floor everywhere except for the 10-foot wide strip of rug Aerin and Janet were currently walking on. All the seats were filled with the dukes and duchesses and their families, members of the higher classes, and anyone who could afford a seat.  
  
Janet figured that there must be almost a thousand people in attendance. It was, after all, the most important royal function aside from the crowning of the King or Queen.  
  
Janet and Aerin walked slowly down the carpet until they reached the raised dais that the throne stood on. From Karise and Tanith's position on the dais, they were looking down at the young pair. From Karise's other side, Lord Omar stood, his arms folded into his sleeves, a small smile on his face. Even Tanith had a small, yet official-looking smile on his face. Karise looked like she was about to cry, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and a smile rested on her face as well.  
  
Aerin lowered himself into a bow while Janet dropped into an elegant curtsy, both of them muttering, "Your Majesty." Janet was happy that Aerin had told her how to act during the coronation ceremony.  
  
"You may rise," Karise announced and both Janet and Aerin straightened up.  
  
"Janet Fraiser, step up," Karise commanded. Janet did as she asked and stepped up onto the dais. Karise looked straight into her eyes and Janet could see the happiness that resided inside them.  
  
"You have come here tonight to make a solemn promise. Is this so?" Karise said.  
  
"Yes, it is so," Janet said, speaking the words she had been instructed to say.  
  
"As heir to the royal kingdom of Zimmeria, the promise is solemn indeed. What is it that you promise?" Karise asked, her tone official and regal.  
  
"I, Janet Fraiser, Akakami no Ishi, and heir to the royal kingdom of Zimmeria, promise to uphold the traditions of the kings of the past."  
  
"Do you solemnly swear, in the name of the Mother Goddess Lystra, creator of all our people, to abide by the laws of Zimmeria? To treat all others and judge all others fairly? To put the wishes of the people above your own? To protect the people with all the power available to you?" Karise asked.  
  
"I swear," Janet said.  
  
"Very well," Karise spoke and held out her hand to Omar, who placed a jeweled studded knife in her hand, "Give me your hand." Janet gulped as she did so, knowing the blood ritual was part of the ceremony.  
  
Karise took Janet's hand into her own and, holding it palm up, cut a thin line into the skin. Janet winced slightly in pain, watching as the blood slowly pooled in her hand. Karise did the same to her own hand and immediately grabbed Janet's cut hand, allowing their blood to mingle together, their hands glowing as the magic activated itself.  
  
Janet felt her whole body tingle as the magic in Karise's blood, a magic that had been passed down from her father when she became Queen-in-Waiting, passed into her own body. Janet suddenly felt alive, more alive than she had before. She felt stronger, wiser,  
exhilarated.  
  
After a few moments, Karise released Janet's hand, their combined blood smeared on both palms, and Omar held out his hands over both of theirs, releasing his healing magic. The cuts immediately sealed up and the blood vanished, leaving both their hands clean.  
  
"Through the sharing of blood, I give you the length of life to gain the wisdom to rule fairly and justly and the strength to defend your people. I name you, now, Janet Fraiser, Akakami no Ishi, the heir to the royal kingdom of Zimmeria," Karise said and the entire hall broke out into applause. Karise waited until the applause died down before turning to Aerin.  
  
"Aerin of the Royal House of Cyrella, step up." Aerin did the same as Janet had and stood by Janet's side.  
  
"You have come here tonight to make a solemn promise. Is this so?"  
  
"Yes, it is so," Aerin said, his voice ringing clearly in the Throne room.  
  
"As Lord Protector to Queen-in-Waiting, Lady Janet, the promise is solemn indeed. What is it that you promise?"  
  
"I, Aerin of the Royal House of Cyrella, son of Lord Tanith, Lord Protector to Queen Karise, promise to protect the throne and the kingdom from all that would harm it."  
  
"Do you solemnly swear, in the name of the Mother Goddess Lystra, creator of all our people, to abide by the laws of Zimmeria? To treat all others and judge all others fairly? To put the wishes of the people above your own? To protect the people with all the power available to you? And, lastly, to protect the throne and the Queen- in-Waiting from everything that would cause her harm, even if you had to give up your life?"  
  
"I swear," Aerin announced.  
  
"Very well," Karise said and motion to Tanith. Tanith stepped forward.  
  
"Give me your hand," he said. Tanith and Aerin performed the same blood ritual and Omar healed them both when their hands separated.  
  
"Through the sharing of blood," Tanith spoke, "I give you the length of life to gain the wisdom to protect the people and the kingdom and the strength to do so. I name you now, Aerin of the Royal House of Cyrella, son of Lord Tanith, Lord Protector to Queen Karise, Lord Protector to the Queen-in-Waiting, Lady Janet." Once again, the entire hall burst into applause and Karise and Tanith had to wait until they quieted down again.  
  
Karise nodded to Omar and, with a wave of his hand, two crowns appeared, one in front of Karise and the other in front of Tanith, both of them floating in the air. Karise grabbed the one in front of her, a diamond studded tiara, while Tanith plucked the silver circlet from the air.  
  
"I present to you, the symbols of your office," Karise said as she lowered the tiara onto Janet's head, the tiara secured into Janet's bound hair. At the same time, Tanith placed the circlet onto Aerin's head, the small metal band coming down to cross his forehead, fitting perfectly around his head.  
  
Once the crowns were placed, Karise turned her attention to the crowd of people.  
  
"Citizens of Zimmeria, I present to you the Akakami no Ishi and the Queen-in-Waiting, Lady Janet and her Lord Protector, Lord Aerin of the Royal House of Cyrella, son of Lord Tanith." For a third, and final, time, the entire hall broke into roaring applause. Karise motioned for Janet and Aerin to turn around to face the hall.  
  
They did so and took a good look at the people who were applauding for them. Janet and Aerin turned to look at each other, smiles on their faces. Their lives really would never be the same.

-------------  
  
After the coronation ceremony, everyone in attendance retired to the Banquet Hall for the feast that was served. It was the eve of the Winter Solstice, one of the biggest holidays of the year, and everyone was in a festive mood.  
  
Janet and Aerin had sat up at the head table with Karise, Tanith, Callista (who kept eyeing Janet enviously throughout the entire evening), Omar, and the other Head Mages, Alinna included as Head Empath. After the sumptuous feast, which had lasted two hours, the tables had been cleared, magically of course, and dancing had commenced.  
  
Janet danced with Aerin, Tanith, Omar, and several of the dukes, all of them congratulating her on her coronation. Janet kept up a happy face though she was gradually losing energy. By the end of the evening, several hours after the ceremony had started, all Janet wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep.  
  
A glance at Aerin told her he was just as tired as she was and she offered him a small smile. Unfortunately, they couldn't leave until all the guests had left.  
  
Finally, they did and Aerin, Janet, Karise, Tanith, and Callista all made their way up to the Tower.  
  
"I am so exhausted," Janet said as she walked next to Aerin, several steps behind the other three.  
  
"So am I," Aerin said, "I would be happy to sleep until the Santsuki festival this summer."  
  
"The Santsuki festival? What's that?" Janet asked.  
  
"It's the festival held once every two years when the three moons are all full at the same time," Aerin explained, "Since this only occurs once every two years, it's a special occasion. Everyone from all of Zimmeria, and abroad, even, gathers in this city to celebrate the festival, which lasts two weeks. It's the biggest occasion of the year and so much happens during that period." Janet nodded in understanding as they finally made their way to the top.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed," Aerin announced, "I'll see you in the morning. We have to go to the zimmerian nation of Ieta tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"To bond with newborn zimmerians, right?" Janet asked, remembering the next part of the ceremony. She was curious about it; the zimmerian country lay far, far to the south, yet they would be back within two days. Just how did they intend to get down there, Janet wondered. Aerin nodded in response to Janet's question.  
  
"Uh-huh," he said before turning towards his door, "Good night."  
  
"Night," Janet said before turning to her own door. Entering her chambers, Janet turned on the lights to see her way up the stairs, turning them off at the switch by her bedroom door. She walked into her bedroom and turned on the light before closing the door.  
  
She leaned against the door and sighed, thankful for the silence and peace of her rooms. She stayed like that for a couple of moments before heading for her bathroom and the vanity.  
  
She stopped halfway there as a shiver ran through her body and she had the strangest sensation that she was being watched. Being paranoid, Janet turned around and scanned the room, but saw nothing.  
  
Giving it no further thought, she went over to the vanity and sat down. After removing her jewelry and tiara and undoing her hair, Janet slipped out of the gown and dressed for bed.  
  
After quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face, Janet moved back into the bedroom. Turning off the lights, Janet climbed into bed and, in moments, was fast asleep.  
  
-------------  
  
Daniel was having a very off day. He and SG-1 had made a trip to an uninhabited world to look at some ruins while Sam conducted her soil samples. It was a very tame mission according to SG-1 standards and would have gone off without a hitch if Daniel hadn't tripped and fallen on their way back to the Stargate.  
  
He had hit his head rather hard and ended up a concussion that won him a night in the infirmary. Janet had checked him over and told him he should be fine, but that she wanted him to stay overnight just in case. Daniel had acquiesced and, when Janet gave him something for the pain, he had drifted off into a restful sleep.  
  
Immediately, he opened his eyes to find himself in a very familiar room, the one he had been seeing in his dreams when he was with Janet. He didn't understand why he always ended up in that room instead of somewhere he knew, but he figured his imagination was overworking itself again.  
  
He looked around, expecting to see Janet, but, to his surprise, she wasn't there at all. That in and of itself was odd, Daniel thought as he looked around the darkened room. He looked down and found himself fully clothed, dressed in a pair of hospital scrubs and barefoot, something else that never happened in these strange dreams he had of him and Janet. Just what was going on?  
  
Daniel decided to walk around the room, taking in details he had never had the time to focus on. His gaze fell on a desk and he went over to it, looking down at the scattered papers and books on its surface. He reached down for one and picked it up, but he couldn't read the writing. That didn't bother Daniel too much; he usually couldn't read anything in his dreams.  
  
Setting down the papers, he went over to the balcony door and stared out at the evening sky, watching the snow fall from the sky. It entranced him for several minutes before he turned and went to look around the other side of the room. He searched the open armoire, but couldn't discern anything inside. Next to the armoire sat a dresser and atop the dresser was a long box.  
  
Curiosity filling Daniel, he opened the box and, immediately, a soft purple glow filled the surrounding area, glowing through the fabric in the box. Moving aside the velvety material, Daniel's eyebrows rose in wonder and confusion at the twin short swords he saw there. Obviously made by a craftsman of considerable skill, the blades glowed with a light that captivated Daniel.  
  
He reached out and touched one of the blades, his hand encircling the hilt, and felt the wrongness of the action; clearly the blade didn't want him. Letting go, he placed the fabric back over the swords and shut the case.  
  
Turning, he was about to go and sit on the bed to wait for something to happen when he heard the door open and the light turned on. Turning sharply, he gasped at the sight in front of him, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.  
  
In front of him stood a fully clothed Janet, but it was a Janet looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Clothed in a white gown, she shone in the light, giving her a regal and ethereal quality Daniel knew he would forever associated with her.  
  
Her hair had been pulled away from her face, but a few tendrils framed her face, softening her look. The diamonds around her neck and on her ears sparkled against her skin, only adding to the magical glow that surrounded her. Atop her head, a tiara studded with hundreds of small diamonds glittered in the light. In his mind, she looked like a queen. But, why was she dressed like that? Daniel had no idea what was going on and he wanted to understand.  
  
He watched as she closed the door and leaned against the solid wood, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Daniel suddenly saw how tired she was. Why would she be so tired?  
  
He watched her like that for several moments before she pushed herself away from the door. He took a few steps toward her as she moved forward.  
  
"Janet, I..." he said as he approached her, trailing off as she passed right through him. Spinning around quickly, he watched as she shivered and turned around to look about the room.  
  
Her eyes passed right over him and Daniel came to realization that she couldn't see him. Now, why would he be having a dream where she couldn't see him? Daniel didn't have any answers as he continued to watch her.  
  
She turned around, obviously not seeing anything out of the ordinary and entered a bathroom that was right off the main room. How hadn't Daniel noticed the bathroom before? She sat down at a large vanity and, with great care, removed the tiara, the necklace, and the earrings.  
  
Suddenly, without any seen force, a drawer beside her opened up and Janet took out a large velvet box, placing the tiara inside so it was nestled in the silk-lined box. She put the box back in the drawer and the drawer shut itself as Janet pushed herself away from the vanity to open the top center drawer.  
  
Daniel peered over her shoulder and watched as Janet placed the diamond earrings and necklace among several other glittering pieces of jewelry, all made from different stones. Daniel gave a small whistle at the number of precious jewels in the drawer.  
  
Janet then undid the bonds that held up her hair and Daniel watched her hair spill down her shoulders in waves, stopping about 6 inches past her shoulders. Her hair had been progressively getting longer in his dreams, but he hadn't known why and this was the first time he wondered about it.  
  
Giving another soft sigh, Janet stood from the vanity and walked over to the armoire, the laces that held the dress together starting to undo themselves. After a little bit, once they had been loosened to halfway down her back, Janet took over the rest and, once the laces had been loosened completely, Janet slipped out of the dress, leaving her only dressed in a pair of panties and her shoes.  
  
Daniel didn't turn away from her nakedness, having seen it before in his dreams, but he suddenly noticed how toned her body had gotten and how young she looked. Why hadn't he noticed that either? What was going on?  
  
She put the gown away in the armoire, giving Daniel an opportunity to peek inside and his eyebrows raised in amazement at all the fine clothing he saw inside.  
  
"I'm going to have to get more closet space. Maybe Aerin can give me a hand," she murmured to herself as she removed her shoes and placed them in a drawer at the bottom of the armoire before slipping into a nightgown.  
  
Daniel moved with her as she went back into the bathroom, wondering about what was going on while she finished her nightly routine by brushing her teeth and washing her face. Watching her doing all this was so intimate and so very strange.  
  
He had been in this room countless times over the last 7 months, but every time Janet could see him and he wasn't exactly paying attention to the details of the room. What about this time was so different? And why did this seem so real, so right?  
  
He followed her back into the bedroom, watching her as she climbed into bed, turning off the light with a small, crystal switch next to her bed. He moved and sat on the other side of the bed, watching her fall asleep in minutes.  
  
She must have been tired,' Daniel mused as he reached over and brushed an errant strand of hair from her face. A small smile worked its way across Janet's face in her sleep in response to his touch and Daniel couldn't help but smile.  
  
Though this was, without a doubt, one of the strangest dreams he had ever had, he still help but appreciate the intimacy of the dream. Daniel adjusted himself until he was lying on top of the covers, facing Janet, watching her sleep.  
  
Eventually, his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep...only to wake up in the infirmary to the sound of voices. A glance to his side showed him Sam sitting in a chair next to his bed, looking at someone at the other side of his bed. He turned his head to see Janet standing at his bedside.  
  
"Well, I see you're awake, Daniel," Janet said warmly, a small smile on her face. Daniel couldn't help but think of the dream that he had and couldn't look at her without seeing the ethereal qualities she had shown in his dream.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" he asked groggily.  
  
"About 6 hours," Janet said, "You still tired?" Daniel shook his head.  
  
"No," he said, "Hey Janet?" He had to know, he just had to know.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever worn a tiara?" From his side, a choked laugh escaped from Sam's mouth and Janet's lips upturned into an amused smile.  
  
"Only when I dressed up as a princess for Halloween when I was 7," Janet said, "I'll be right back." With that, she walked away, presumably to conduct whatever business she had.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sam asked. Daniel sighed.  
  
"Nothing," he said, "Just a strange dream." Sam seemed to accept the answer and as they chatted about nothing in particular, Daniel thought about the dream he had just had. It had seemed so real, like he was actually someplace else, like the Janet in his dreams was actually real.  
  
It was nonsense, really; the Janet in front of him was the real one. But, then, why did he feel like there was something off about her?  
  
Sighing softly, Daniel shook aside the thought, thinking it nothing more than his aforementioned overactive imagination, and concentrated on what Sam was saying.

------------  
  
TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

See part 1 for disclaimer

-----------The Legend of the Akakami-------------  
Early the next morning, Aerin crept into Janet's bedroom to find her sprawled out on her bed, underneath the thick comforter. Walking over to her bed with a mug of falano in one hand, he sat down next to her sleeping form and a small smile worked its way onto his face at the sight. She looked so relaxed in her sleep that Aerin hated to wake her, but he knew he had to. With a sigh, he laid his other hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.  
  
"Janet, wake up. You have to get ready," he said with a quiet voice. Janet started awake, lifting her head off the pillow as she lay on her stomach.  
  
"Morning already?" she mumbled.  
  
"Yes," Aerin as he pulled away the covers. Janet knew any attempt to pull them back would be futile, so she sat up in bed, abandoning the fight before it even began.  
  
"I was having the weirdest dream," Janet said as she yawned, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.  
  
"What about?" Aerin asked.  
  
"It was more like a memory," Janet said, "Of Halloween when I was 7. I dressed up as a princess that year." Aerin cocked his head to one side.  
  
"What's Halloween?" he asked as he handed over the steaming mug. Janet took it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she took a sip, "It's a holiday devoted to all things spooky. There's a big history behind it, but it's turned into the one night of the year where children dress up in costumes and go door to door in their neighborhoods, asking for sweets. And,  
when I was seven years old, I dressed up as a princess. Had a fake tiara and everything."  
  
"Must have been triggered by last night," Aerin said. Janet nodded, feeling more awake thanks to the drink in her hands.  
  
"That's what I figure, too," Janet said as she stood up, "So, when do we have to leave?"  
  
"We have to be in Throne room in an hour," Aerin said, "So I suggest you finish the falano and then go take a bath. We'll eat right before we leave." Janet murmured in acknowledgment as she took another sip of the hot liquid.  
  
"Okie-dokie," Janet said, leaving Aerin perplexed by her words, but he chose not to say anything as she got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom with the mug cradled in both of her hands. The door shut behind her and Aerin sighed as he got off of her bed. Leaving her room, he closed the door behind him so she could get ready for the day.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Janet went about her business. With the mug of falano still in her hand, she turned on the water for the bath, and, while the tub filled, she took care of few other things. Once the bath filled, Janet turned off the water and, after she placed her mug on the rim of the tub, she undressed and climbed in.  
  
The warmth of the water plus the rejuvenating qualities of the falano had her wide awake within 5 minutes. She got to work on getting clean, her mind still reeling from the night before. She didn't think her mind had begun to wrap around the total implications of what had happened and she knew it would hit her eventually; she would just have to prepare for the impact.  
  
Finishing quickly, Janet dried off and dressed in comfortable clothing, a pair of slightly loose fitting pants and a short-sleeved shirt with a light jacket pulled over it. She pulled her still wet hair into a low ponytail before leaving her bedroom.  
  
Aerin waited for her on one of the couches, a small breakfast sitting on the low table in front of him. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps on the stairs and offered her a small smile.  
  
"Good morning," he said, "You seem much more awake now." Janet smiled back as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I feel much more awake. The bath and the falano worked wonders," she explained as she reached over to grab a piece of sweet bread and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"By the way, Aunt Karise and Father already went ahead of us. We're to join them once we finish breakfast. And I'm supposed to give you this." Aerin held out a small box and Janet took it from him inquisitively.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Aerin gave her a half shrug.  
  
"Don't know," Aerin said, "Aunt Karise just told me to give it to you." A quizzical eyebrow raised, Janet opened the box. Inside were a small, folded piece of paper and two silver bracelet-type objects. Janet picked one of them up and inspected it carefully.  
  
"Are...are those tiny emeralds?" she asked, handing off the piece of jewelry to Aerin. He grabbed in and looked at it with a scrutinizing eye. Eventually, he nodded.  
  
"Yes, they are. And they've been magically imbued. Emeralds are already powerful gems, usually used to bolster Earth magic. However, they also have latent protective qualities, but it takes a skilled mage to activate and magnify them." Aerin handed the piece back to Janet and she took it absently as she unfolded the small note with one hand.  
  
"Janet," the note read, "These anklets were created to be worn as protection devices. With who you've become, there are people out there who will target you and exploit you for their own gain. I wore these when I was Queen-in-Waiting and, now I pass them on to you. Wear them. Karise." Shrugging, Janet slipped off her shoes and socks, fastening each one around her ankles. Janet pulled up her pant legs and stuck her legs straight out, trying to get a feel for how they looked on her.  
  
"They're pretty," Janet remarked as they rested on the smooth skin of her legs. Aerin nodded.  
  
"And old, most likely," Aerin said, watching as Janet put her shoes and socks back on, "Now, let's eat. We have to be there soon. The zimmerians are not known for their patience." Setting the empty box and note to the side, Janet and Aerin ate their breakfast quickly. Once finished, they rushed out of Janet's rooms, making their way down the stairs and to the Throne room.  
  
"So, how are we getting to Ieta exactly?" Janet asked as they entered the majestic room. Aerin flashed a smirk in her direction.  
  
"You'll see," Aerin said as he led her to the back of the room.  
  
"Stand there," he instructed as he walked over to the wall to the left of the throne.  
  
"Aerin, what are you doing?" Janet demanded, her arms crossing over her chest in annoyance, "I don't see how this is helping us get anywhere."  
  
"Just watch," Aerin said and he reached out in the air. Suddenly, the air shimmered in front of her and, before her disbelieving eyes, a large stone she had never seen before appeared. The way the air rippled to reveal the stone was like a mirage, but in reverse.  
  
The stone stood about 8 feet tall and was made from pure black stone. The entire front was smooth and unadorned except for a 2 foot strip in the middle, where there five rows of about 20 symbols each carved into the surface.  
  
"What is it?" Janet asked.  
  
"It's called a Teleport stones. There are scores of them all over the world. They were created by mages thousands of years ago. Quite a feat of Manipulative magic," Aerin said as his finger trailed over 5 symbols on the stone, each one lighting up as he pressed it, "It opens up a doorway to any other Teleport stone in the world; and only mages can activate them. You have to tell it which one you want to go to and each one has its own designation. Reminds me a lot of your Stargate, actually.  
  
"It folds the space between the two stones and the stones turn into a doorway so all you have to do is step through the opening." Aerin stepped back and the glow from the symbols combined into a single ball of light that grew and morphed until it was the size and shape of the stone. It really was a doorway, Janet mused as the light cleared and she stared through the open space to see the desert beyond.  
  
"Wow," she said, "This must be helpful." Aerin smirked as he pulled her through.  
  
"Of course it is. How do you think the dukes and duchesses get here once a month for Council meetings? They each have a Teleport stone in their respective palaces," Aerin said as they stepped into the desert air. Janet was immediately gulfed in heat as the doorway behind them closed up. Janet turned around and saw that the doorway was no longer there, the Teleport stone back in its place.  
  
"Come on, it's this way," Aerin said as he grabbed her elbow and led her away from the stone. As Janet focused ahead of her, she spotted something magnificent.  
  
"Is that Ieta?" Janet asked, nodding her head in the direction of the city ahead. The city, the size of several square miles, was constructed entirely from red sandstone, the stone gleaming in the desert sun, producing an almost blinding effect.  
  
There were several tall, wide towers and, ahead, Janet could see the city gates with their wide doors. In fact, Janet could see that the palace in Zimmeria was much the same, only bigger than the one in front of her and she figured that the one in Zimmeria had been modeled after the one that stood in her sights.  
  
"Yes, the palace looks a lot like the one in Zimmeria, doesn't it?" Aerin asked as they walked the short distance to the front gate. As they approached it, the doors swung open on their own accord, opening up to reveal several low, one story structures. Several zimmerians wandered the streets as Janet and Aerin walked down them, the large creatures barely acknowledging them. Janet looked over at Aerin, a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"You've been here before, right?" Janet asked. Aerin nodded.  
  
"Yes, a couple of times when I was younger, but it was a long time ago. I still remember how to get to the main palace, though, so don't worry; I won't get us lost." Beside Aerin, Janet sighed in relief. As they walked through the city complex, Janet realized that she didn't see much in the way of public places, that the city merely seemed to be housing with the palace as the only public building of any type. She also didn't see any waste products that would indicate intake of food.  
  
"Aerin, what do these creatures eat?" she asked.  
  
"They don't really eat," Aerin said, "And, when they do, its small animals they find in the desert that they eat only because they like the taste of the meat. They mainly subsist off of sunlight. Since they're magical creatures, their bodies are equipped to transform light straight into pure energy that they use to keep themselves moving and alive." Janet's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"They're like plants," Janet said.  
  
"It's pretty much why they live in the desert. It rarely gets cloudy around here, so they have all the energy they need to survive," Aerin explained. Janet nodded and the two were silent during the rest of the walk to the small palace. They finally, after several minutes of walking, reached the wide steps that led up the main hall.  
  
The doors were wide open and, the moment they stepped inside the palace, Janet felt the temperature drop several degrees and figured the zimmerians had done the same thing the mages in Zimmeria had: spelled the buildings so that the inside was always at a comfortable temperature.  
  
"Now where to?" Janet asked. Aerin shrugged.  
  
"No clue," he replied as he grabbed the crystal around his neck.  
  
"Aunt Karise," he spoke into it. It glowed as Karise responded.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Janet and I are in the main hall at the palace in Ieta? Where are you?" Aerin asked. Karise gave Aerin a quick set of directions before closing the link. Aerin and Janet began moving into the palace, following the directions Karise had dictated to them through the crystal.  
  
Eventually, thanks to Aerin's good memory, they made to a large lounge and saw Karise and Tanith sitting on simple chairs with 3 zimmerians sitting around them, curled up on the stone floor; Janet recognized two of them as Xyane and Zephyr. The other zimmerian was bigger than the sisters and was a startling fire-red color.  
  
"Ah, Janet, Aerin, you've made it," Tanith said as Karise gave them a welcoming smile. Suddenly, two more chairs appeared next to the ones Karise and Tanith sat on.  
  
"_Please, sit down_," the other zimmerian said, the voice distinctly male. Aerin and Janet did as they were told and sat down in the chairs that had appeared for them.  
  
"_We are very pleased you have come_," he said, "_My name is Vantel and I am the head of the Council of Elders_."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aerin said.  
  
"And an honor," Janet added. Aerin and Janet could feel the approval coming from Vantel.  
  
"We've come at a good time," Karise said, "One of the members of the Council of Elders just had a set of hatchlings only a couple of days ago. Two of them have been chosen to bond with you."  
  
"Really?" Janet asked, "Can we see them?" Vantel looked directly at her.  
  
"_Not yet_," he said, "_You and Aerin have to prove yourselves first. We might as well start now. Come with me_." Vantel rose from the floor and practically glided out the door, expecting Aerin and Janet to follow. Aerin and Janet stood, both of them looking at Karise and Tanith with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything," Karise said, "I'm not allowed to say what you'll have to do. It's part of the test."  
  
"Besides, you'll be fine," Tanith said, his tone trying to instill confidence. Without having said anything, Janet and Aerin gave each other wary smiles before taking off in the direction Vantel had walked off in. They quickly caught up with him as he led them deep into the heart of the palace, far underground. The temperature, despite being in the desert, dropped a several degrees and Janet found herself wrapping her arms across her chest to keep herself warm.  
  
"Is it always this cold down here?" Janet asked.  
  
"_Yes. The desert heat often has difficulty penetrating the thick stone of the palace_," Vantel said.  
  
"If you're cold, warm up the air around you," Aerin said, "You know how." Janet mentally cursed herself for forgetting that she could before extending a little power into the air. She willed the air surrounding her body to heat up to a comfortable temperature and, within seconds, Janet felt the chill dissipate.  
  
"_You have much power_," Vantel said in a much quieter voice that indicated he was speaking only to her.  
  
"_So they tell me_," Janet thought back, hoping Vantel would hear her. Apparently, he did.  
  
"_Then they speak the truth_," Vantel said, "_We have been waiting a long time for you to arrive. Your destiny lays ahead you. And, though the road may be dark, you'll never have to travel it alone. We will be here to help you if you require it_." Janet felt a deep gratitude at his offer and mentally thanked him. Eventually, they reached a short, but wide door.  
  
"_This is where you will prove yourselves_," Vantel said, addressing both of them as the door swung open to reveal an empty room with no other way out but the door in front of them and no other openings. A faint light shone from within, but neither Aerin nor Janet could discern where it originated from.  
  
"_Remove your clothing. You must present yourself to the Ancient One as you came into this world. No more, no less than your true selves may enter the room. Nothing that is not part of you may enter the room_." Janet and Aerin looked at each other with apprehensive looks.  
  
"I suppose this is the first part of the test," Aerin mused. Vantel said nothing, just gave a small dip of his head. Janet sighed.  
  
"Might as well get this over with," Janet said, "We really have no reason to be ashamed of anything." Aerin nodded in agreement and, simultaneously, they began removing their clothing, tossing them down on the ground. Once Janet removed the tie that held her hair back, she looked over at Vantel, trying to avoid looking over at Aerin.  
  
"_Now you must enter and sit across from each other. I will come and get you when it is finished_." Vantel said nothing more and Janet and Aerin took his silence as an indication that they were to enter the room. They did and they sat down across from each other on the stone. Janet winced as the sharp cold came in contact with her skin, but she said nothing. The door swung shut, leaving Aerin and Janet bathed in a soft light.  
  
She looked over at him, taking in the chiseled muscle of his chest and sculpted muscles of his arms. He really was a handsome man and if she felt something romantically for him, she might pursue him. But, she didn't and it was also forbidden given their relationship as Queen-in-Waiting and Lord Protector. Most of the time, the king or queen and their Lord Protector were often closely related.  
  
But, in the rare case that they weren't and were of the opposite sex, it was forbidden for them to become romantically involved for reason of the many things that could go wrong when two such important people became more devoted to each other than to the country.  
  
Janet could tell that Aerin was looking over at her, his gaze trying not to drift down to her chest in respect for her.  
  
"So, what now?" she asked in a quiet voice. Aerin shrugged his shoulders, his unbound hair moving across them as he did so.  
  
"No idea. I suppose we wait for this Ancient One to show up." As if those were the words that cued the beginning of the test, a large ball of light, about the size of a basketball, drifted down from the ceiling. Various colors floated over its surface like flotsam in the tides and both Janet and Aerin were entranced by it.  
  
"_Show me who you really are_," an otherworldly voice spoke, the voice ringing strongly in their minds. An intense surge of pain lanced through her skull and, suddenly, it felt like Janet's entire brain was up for public viewing.  
  
The presence filtered through her mind, inspecting everything: her memories, her thoughts, her emotions. Everything was dredged up from wherever she had stashed it and she saw her entire life flash before her.  
  
Her childhood, her high school days, her experiences at medical school, her failed marriage, joining the SGC, growing close to SG-1, adopting Cassandra, becoming best friends with Sam, falling in love with Daniel, the pain, the death, the destruction, the conspiracy, the exhaustion, the frustration, the joy..the presence left nothing untouched, bringing up things Janet had buried deep even and forgotten.  
  
And, just as suddenly as it started, it ended. Only, Janet didn't think it was over quite yet. She didn't know where she was, but she did know it wasn't the room she had entered. Blackness surrounded her on all sides for eternity.  
  
She held out a hand in front of her, able to see clearly her own appendage, but unable to see anything past that. Fear struck at Janet's heart; had she been weighed and found wanting, left there until the end of time?  
  
"Do not fear, young one," a voice called out, the same voice that first spoke to her. Janet whirled in the direction of the voice. The figure in front of her was blurred, but clearly human. Janet could make out none of his facial features, only the blurred outline of his form.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"We are nowhere and everywhere," he said, "In your mind, both exist simultaneously. Perhaps this would be easier?" The blackness faded and slowly, forms grew from the darkness. Once finished, Janet and the figure stood in a small glen, the sun shining down from above. Janet relished in the feel of the grass between her bare toes and felt herself relaxing.  
  
"Thank you," Janet said. The figure ignored her words and kept speaking as if she hadn't said anything at all.  
  
"You are not from this world," he stated.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You have faced much adversity, much pain, yet you've survived. This is a sign of strength. We value this greatly," he said. Janet had completely forgotten about her nakedness as she listened to him.  
  
"We?"  
  
"We are the minds of all that have come before, all that are, and all that will come to be," he said.  
  
"So, you're a collective consciousness?" Janet asked.  
  
"In a way," he said, "But even those words do not fully encompass what we are, who we are. We do not expect you to understand, merely to listen and receive judgment." Janet nodded, her silence indicating for him to continue.  
  
"There is much longing in you," he said, "For things that were, for your planet, for your old life, for people you once knew. It is still there, after all this time. We do not understand this component of human nature, but we accept it." Janet shivered as a cool breeze washed over her bare skin.  
  
"You are very wise for one so young. You have seen many things and learned acceptance, patience, understanding. We also value this greatly." As he spoke, Janet's world narrowed down until she hardly even noticed the scenery around them.  
  
"You are also caring. Love exists all around you and forgiveness rests in your soul. These things we also value greatly." There was a long pause and for a moment, Janet thought that perhaps the test was over.  
  
"However, we can sense much stubbornness. This, we do not find acceptable. However, in light of everything else, we will allow it.  
  
"Your destiny lies ahead of you, the road long and hard. We have seen the path you must take and the destination that lies ahead and we admire the courage you have to blindly accept it. Though you will not be without help, much you will have to do alone.  
  
"And though power matters not, you have it in abundance. In this, we are impressed." There was another long pause and Janet looked at the figure expectantly. After several moments of silence, he spoke for a final time.  
  
"We find you worthy."

------------------  
  
Janet slowly came to consciousness and the first thing she registered was that she was cold. She struggled to open her eyes, but slowly her eyelids moved apart and she found she was still in the same room, only she was not lying on her side in a fetal position.  
  
Slowly, she sat up and her muscles protested at the movement; from their resistance, Janet figured that she had been lying in that position for some time and the pangs of hunger in her stomach told her that it had been at least 12 hours since she had last eaten.  
  
Half way up to a sitting position, Janet's muscles seized up in terrible cramps and she collapsed back down onto the cold, stone floor. A groan from off to the side meant that Aerin had woken up as well.  
  
"Aerin?" she spoke, her voice tight and scratchy.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you move?" There were a few moments of silence before he groaned again.  
  
"No, I can't," Aerin said, his voice obviously in pain, "Let me heat myself up and heal the muscle cramps and I'll help you." Janet waited, hearing nothing but the sounds of their breathing as she waited for Aerin to regain the ability to move. A couple of minutes later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt heat diffuse throughout her entire body before her muscles loosened up.  
  
"Using magic still isn't instinctual for you, is it?" Aerin asked, referring to the fact that Janet didn't heat herself up with her own powers. Janet sat up and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to preserve some sense of modesty.  
  
"No, it's not," Janet said, "It's still really new to me. Give me a little while longer and it'll become instinct." To their side, the sound of a door opening drew their attention and they looked over to see Vantel on the other side.  
  
"_You are still alive. You have passed the test. You are worthy_," Vantel said as he beckoned them to come out, "_Your clothes are still here. You may dress_." Relieved, Janet and Aerin rushed to put their clothes back on, grateful for the feel of cloth on their skin.  
  
"_You may now see the hatchlings_," Vantel said, "_Please follow me_." Aerin and Janet did so, walking next to Vantel as he led them back up to the ground level and down several hallways.  
  
"_This is the nursery_," Vantel said as he showed them to a large room with several small pallets, all of them empty, "_There is a private room where the two hatchlings are, where you may see them. The ones who have been chosen for you are hatchling-mates, born from the same egg, and very rare among our kind. Please care for them as you would your own children_."  
  
"Of course we will," Janet said as they followed Vantel into a small adjoining room. Vantel guided their attention to the medium sized pallet in the center of the room with two chairs positioned around it.  
  
"_You may attend to them. I will leave you alone with them so they may get to know you. Once they bond to you, you will be responsible for their care until they are 6 of your months of age. Through you, they will learn much and become closely tied with your minds_." Aerin looked over at Vantel.  
  
"Is it possible we could get something to eat?" Aerin asked, "I know you don't carry much food, but I'm sure it's been a while since either Janet or I have eaten." Vantel nodded.  
  
"_Yes, you and Janet have been in the presence of the Ancient One for one of your days. I am not surprised you are in want and need of nourishment. I will speak with Queen Karise and see what she can do_," Vantel said before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
Once he had gone, Janet and Aerin slowly moved towards the pallet where the infant zimmerians rested. Sitting down in the chair, the royal pair got their first good look at the newborns, Janet gasping.  
  
"They're so small," she whispered, marveling over their size. Curled up as they were, Janet figured they only measured about 8 inches in length, a far cry from the 15 feet they would grow to be. Their tails were mere stubs and their infant wings weren't much better with just the hint of webbing on them. They looked like baby dinosaurs, only grey and cuter. Much cuter, Janet mused as she leaned forward.  
  
Suddenly, the babies both stirred. One of them opened their eyes and looked straight at Janet. Struggling to its feet, it walked over to her on the pallet and looked up at her. Suddenly, Janet knew its identity and its gender: it was female and her name was Rhianna.  
  
Once again feeling Rhianna's emotions directly transferred over to her, Janet got the distinct impression that she wanted Janet to pick her up. Slowly, Janet held out her hands and Rhianna tentatively stepped onto her palms, testing the stability of the surface with a couple of prods with her hand. Janet could feel the instant trust Rhianna had in her and knew, just knew she had bonded with this tiny creature.  
  
A glance over at Aerin told her he was having similar success with the twin.  
  
"His name is Rylus," Aerin said.  
  
"And her name is Rhianna," Janet said, "How did they tell us that without using words?"  
  
"Newborn zimmerians don't innately know how to form words with their minds. They learn to use words much as a newborn person does: through interaction. By living with us, they will learn what certain objects are and how to form words telepathically. Right now, they can only transfer thoughts, impressions, and emotions," Aerin explained.  
  
"They're so cute," Janet whispered in awe as Rhianna jumped the short distance from her hands to her lap and curled up there, looking around the room from her new position.  
  
"They are, aren't they? Hard to believe they grow to be as big as the adults when they're this size," Aerin commented as Rylus crawled up Aerin's arm, using his small claws as hooks, and explored the wonder that was Aerin's hair.  
  
"How long does it take them to grow to that size?" Janet asked.  
  
"Not long," Aerin said, "Only a few years. By the time they leave our care, they'll be about 4 feet long. They do most of their growing within the first year." Janet nodded as Rhianna decided she wasn't about to be outdone by Rylus's exploration and set about working her way up to Janet's shoulder.  
  
"They remind me of a mixture of cats and birds," Janet said, "Only with scales." Aerin nodded, smiling as he watched Rhianna perch on Janet's shoulder, positioning herself so she was lying across Janet's left shoulder with the back half of her body behind Janet's neck.  
  
From that position, Rhianna would be able to see everything that was going on around her. Janet could sense that Rhianna was calm, but curious, and a great deal more mature than her brother, who was entangling himself in Aerin's hair.  
  
"You better stop him before he creates a nest out of your hair," Janet said with a giggle. Aerin shrugged.  
  
"Let him," he said, "He's not doing any harm. Besides, he's exploring." After that, they sat silent as they watched their new charges, fascinated and awed by the small creatures. Janet's mind suddenly filled with the image of the ring on her left index finger connected with a sense of curiosity and wonder at the shiny, sparkly object.  
  
With a smile, Janet lifted her hand, putting the ring within reach of Rhianna with the clear instructions not to damage it. Rhianna responded immediately with understanding, feeling the importance of the object, and reached out with a small hand to touch the ring, inspecting it carefully as she learned from Janet's mind just what it was.  
  
"_Janet_?" came the questioning word with an image of Janet attached to it; Rhianna was clarifying if that was her name or not.  
  
"_Yes_," Janet spoke back, Rhianna learning the meaning of the word yes' through Janet's use.  
  
"Well, they're very smart," Janet mused, "She already knows my name and knows how to say it."  
  
"They are extremely intelligent," Aerin said, "He, too, knows my name and how to say it." At that moment, Vantel came back in, followed by Karise and Tanith, the latter who carried a tray of food for Aerin and Janet. Tanith set the full tray down on the pallet, a smile on his face as he witnessed Janet and Aerin's interaction with the newborn zimmerians.  
  
"I see you've bonded with them," Tanith said.  
  
"Yes," Aerin said, "We were surprised to find out that they're hatchling-mates."  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Karise said, "They are so rare among the zimmerians."  
  
"And so cute," Janet said as Rhianna grabbed a lock of Janet's hair and studied it, feeling it in her hands.  
  
"They are adorable when they're this small," Karise said, "You wouldn't think a creature so reptilian would be so cute as infants, but zimmerians defy all the rules."  
  
"Is this the color they'll be for the rest of their lives?" Janet asked, referring to the grey tint to their scales, Rhianna's coloring a few shades lighter than Rylus's.  
  
"_No_," Vantel said, "_When they grow older and establish more of their personality, they'll choose a color. Since these are hatchling-mates and so close to each other, they will be similar colors. But their difference in brightness will reflect when they finally choose their color_." Suddenly, Janet and Aerin's stomachs gave simultaneous growls, causing Rylus and Rhianna to look around in surprise for the noise. Both reassure the infants that the noise wasn't a threat, just that they were hungry. The newborn zimmerians accepted the answer and calmed down immediately.  
  
"I think maybe we should eat," Aerin said, looking at the tray filled with bread and meat eagerly. Curiosity emanated from Rhianna and Janet laughed.  
  
"I think Rhianna wants to try some, too. She can eat, right?"  
  
"Of course," Karise said, "I fed Xyane all sorts of foods when I raised her. It doesn't make them sick, so don't worry about harming them." With twin smiles on their faces, Aerin and Janet dug in to the food in front of them, Rhianna and Rylus eager to try everything in front of them. Leaving them to their meal, Vantel, Karise, and Tanith left the nursery.  
  
"_They have bonded successfully_," Vantel said, "_Both Rhianna and Rylus are quick of mind and I have no doubt that Aerin and Janet will take good care of the two_."  
  
"No doubt," Tanith repeated, "They are not irresponsible."  
  
"And we will help them in the event something goes wrong," Karise said, easing the worry she could feel coming from Vantel.  
  
"_Good, good_," Vantel said, his mental voice breathing a sigh of relief, "_You and your people have never failed us in the past. The treaty and the friendship between our two nations still stands_." Karise smiled.  
  
"And we would never dream of ruining it," Karise said

-------------  
TBC....


	12. Chapter 12

See part 1 for disclaimer

-----------The Legend of the Akakami----------

Aerin stared in worry at Janet, her lifeless hand clasped in his own. He swallowed the lump of tears in his throat as he watched her prone form, laying in bed, hanging on for life. It had been three days since she collapsed and Aerin and the Healers were no closer to finding a solution or even a cause. Aerin feared that if they couldn't find a cure that Janet might die.  
  
He shoved away the thought, fighting to remain positive. She couldn't die, she just couldn't. Not after all she had accomplished, all she had been through. She couldn't abandon him. Though he had only known her for less than a year, he had become closer to her than anyone he had ever known.  
  
She was the sister and best friend Aerin had lacked growing up, the only person his age he could talk to about nothing and everything. She accepted him for who he was, not what he was, and she treated him like a person instead of a mythical figure as most others did.  
  
In turn, he protected her, helped keep her fears and grief away, comforted her when her emotions grew too much for her to handle. He cared for her as a sister, protected her like a daughter, and cherished her like a friend. He was forever connected to her and if she died, part of him would die too.  
  
From his lap, a calming wave of reassurance soothed over his mind in an attempted to comfort. Absently, Aerin raised a hand to pet Rylus, who sat in his lap, comforted by the sensation of another living being nearby.  
  
"_Thank you, Rylus_," Aerin spoke as images of a vibrant Janet entered his mind, memories that Rylus had of Janet. Aerin knew that Rylus was trying to tell him that Janet would be alright, but he lacked the words to do so yet.  
  
From the bed, Rhianna let out a small trill of agreement at Rylus' sentiment. If there were any one creature that would know if Janet was still hanging on, it would be Rhianna, her mind intricately connected with Janet's.  
  
Rhianna, since Janet's collapse, had refused to leave her position on Janet's bed. Anyone who tried to remove her was slashed at with tiny, sharp claws, so the Healers just allowed Rhianna to stay, not finding a way to remove the zimmerian without harming either her or them.  
  
Aerin reached out again for Janet's mind, sensing only the smallest hint of her hidden behind walls so thick even Aerin couldn't penetrate them. He scowled in worried annoyance. As an empath, he could merge his consciousness with others, even in their sleep or even when they were in a coma, putting his own body to sleep as he entered the other's mind.  
  
With Janet, this had become a handy tool for them. There were often not enough hours in the day for the two to get all their work done and find time to get together to speak about their duties as Queen-in-Waiting and Lord Protector. This ability gave them the time to talk, their bodies asleep while their minds communicated.  
  
Aerin would give anything to be able to do that in this circumstance, for his own peace of mind as well as helping Janet pull out of her condition. But, her mind was unreachable, a fact Aerin had been reminded of all too often over the last three days.  
  
With a single tear escaping his glistening eyes, Aerin remembered exactly how Janet had wound up in this condition in the first place...  
  
------------

Aerin heaved a great sigh of relief as he plopped himself down on the long wooden bench, leaning against the cool stone wall in the Academy. He grabbed the small towel to his side and wiped the sweat off his face as Janet sat next to him, her breathing harsh. On the ground by her feet lay the sword she had just been using, the blade covered in strips of leather to blunt the edges.  
  
Both were silent for several minutes as the cooled down until Janet chuckled.  
  
"Well, at least the sword's easier to carry," Janet said, looking over at Aerin with a smirk on her face. Aerin gave a laugh as he nodded. The blood ritual that Janet had performed with Karise during the coronation ceremony had increased her strength many times over, making carrying the 30 pound blade like carrying a wooden sword that only weighed a couple pounds at the most.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact we've been at this for nearly 4 hours nonstop," Aerin said, "I had no idea teaching you the finer points of swordplay would be so exhausting for me." Janet gave him a look as Rhianna, who had been sitting with Rylus on the same bench, watching them spar, jumped up to Janet's lap and climbed up to her shoulder to sit at her usual perch.  
  
"You know, we don't have to keep doing this for quite so long on every Restday," Janet said. Aerin smiled softly at her, feeling a sudden weight in his pal as Rylus settled onto it.  
  
In the two months the zimmerians had been with them, the tiny creatures had more than doubled in size, nearing 2 feet in length and gaining at least 15 pounds in the process. Their wings had started to develop and both Aerin and Janet feared they would soon start to try flying.  
  
"I know," Aerin informed Janet, "But it's fun sparring with you. You're one of the only people who don't hold back while fighting me." Janet laughed.  
  
"That's because you don't intimidate me," Janet said as she slowly rose to her feet, Rhianna leaping down from Janet's shoulder.  
  
"Come on," she said, "Let's go. I really want a bath."  
  
"Me too," Aerin said as he stood, forcing Rylus to the ground. Together, with the zimmerians at their feet, they started walking, making their way to the storage area to pick up their winter clothes. A snowstorm had moved in, dropping inches of powder and sleet on top of Zimmeria, making slow clothes a necessity.  
  
"So, what's on our agenda for the rest of the week?" Aerin asked.  
  
"Well, we have that ball in Erdin to go to on Fourthday," Janet said, "And we're meeting with Derrin Sendalla, the famous fashion designer from Lansha, the man who designed my coronation gown, to coordinate the charity fashion show I had suggested." Since becoming Queen-in-Waiting, Janet had come up with several ideas to raise money for charity from the upper classes, who were normally reluctant to part with their money, by providing high class events that the rich would be willing to pay to go to.  
  
Such events ranged from the normal standard for the duchies, like charity balls held in the palace, to the more extravagant and unheard of, like fashion shows and benefit concerts put on by the most famous and popular musicians in Zimmeria.  
  
"Do we have to participate in this fashion show idea of yours?" Aerin asked.  
  
Before Janet had come to Zimmeria, no one had even heard the term "fashion show". But since Janet had released the idea to the general public via the press, it was all anyone could talk about.  
The fashion designers loved the idea of free publicity and were practically giddy at the thought, while the upper classes were excited by the thought of any sort of event put on by the palace and the royalty.  
  
Janet smiled over at him.  
  
"I think part of the agreement for Derrin Sendalla to lend us his clothing is that we be a couple of the models ourselves," Janet said, "And don't you dare groan. It's not that bad." Aerin made a face.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't have to like it," Aerin said. Janet's smile widened and she opened her mouth to make a retort when a sudden surge of pain in her midsection caused her to double over. She gasped, fast losing her hold on consciousness.  
  
"Janet!" Aerin called out in concern, putting his hand on her shoulder, holding onto her tightly.  
  
"Aerin?" she said, her voice shaky, "Something's wrong."  
  
"What is it?" he said, his tone becoming panicky. Janet didn't get a chance to respond as her eyes rolled back in her head and she lost consciousness.  
  
"Janet?" Aerin said, catching her as she fell to the ground, fear filling his heart, "Janet, wake up!" He sunk to the ground with her, Rhianna and Rylus at his side as they watched in worry. He patted her face gently then harder when she didn't respond.  
  
Not waiting to find out what was wrong, Aerin picked up his communication crystal and paged the Head Healer.  
  
"Idrianna, please respond," Aerin said. A few seconds later came the reply.  
  
"What is it, Lord Aerin? You sound panicked. Is something wrong?" the female voice spoke through the crystal.  
  
"Yes, Lady Janet collapsed in the Academy. I don't know why, but she doesn't look good. I'll be bringing her in, so have somewhere ready for her."  
  
"Sure," Idrianna said, "I'll have a room ready." With that, Idrianna cut off the communication and Aerin scooped up Janet into his arms before allowing Rylus and Rhianna to hitch a ride on his shoulders.  
  
He immediately rushed out of the Academy, mindless of the raging snowstorm outside. He made the quick run across the courtyard and into the Healing Ward, where several Healers were already waiting for him.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" one of them asked.  
  
"I don't know," Aerin said as he followed them down several corridors, "We were coming from our usual sword practice when she doubled over in pain and collapsed." Aerin did a mental scan of her body, looking for any abnormalities.  
  
"Her pulse is weak, but its there," Aerin said as he reached out for her mind, trembling as he felt nothing.  
  
"Her mind is gone," Aerin continued as he entered a room, a couple of Healers behind him. Standing by the bed was Idrianna, waiting to receive Janet. Her jaw dropped as she saw Janet.  
  
"Is she alright?" Idrianna said, seeing the look of dread on Aerin's face and noting the grayish tone of Janet's skin.  
  
"Her body is alive, but her mind is gone," Aerin said as he lay her down on the bed, "I'm going to do a more intensive scan."  
  
"Aerin, maybe you should let me do this..." Idrianna said, laying a hand on Aerin's arm. He glared up at her from his seat by Janet's bed, his eyes boring into her own.  
  
"I will do it," he commanded, his tone allowing no argument, "Please inform my father and my aunt of what has happened and leave the room." Idrianna backed off.  
  
Though she was Head Healer, her power nowhere near rivaled Aerin's and, in the state he was in, she figured it best if she let him. Besides, if he hadn't been Lord Protector and nephew to the queen, he probably would have her position, being more skilled in healing. So, she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Finally alone, Aerin shrugged off Rhianna and Rylus, who landed on the floor and let Aerin conduct his tests. Going into a deep trance, Aerin merged his consciousness with Janet's body, checking for any flaws.  
  
He turned afraid as he felt her organs begin to shut down and he hurriedly put her body in a sort of stasis, connecting her energy to his as his power fed her body and kept it going. It was the only thing Aerin could think of to keep her alive and, for the moment, it seemed to be working.  
  
Her heart continued to beat, albeit weakly, and that allowed Aerin to scan the rest of her. After making sure all her other organs were functioning, he turned to her mind, hoping that he had made a mistake in his scan.  
  
More carefully than before, more carefully than he had ever done it, Aerin scanned Janet's mind, looking for the smallest hint of activity. After what felt like hours of searching, he found a spark of activity and latched onto it with his mind, trying to penetrate it and bring Janet back.  
  
However, his efforts failed. While he managed to hold on to it to keep it from slipping away, the small part of Janet that was still there, her essence, was locked behind walls that were impenetrable.  
  
Pulling away, Aerin sunk back into the chair he sat in. There was nothing that could have triggered this systematic shut down of her body and Aerin could do nothing for her.  
  
She was dying and Aerin couldn't save her; he could only preserve her and keep her body going with what power he had.  
  
Aerin buried his head in trembling hands, overwhelmed by the situation. Slowly, his whole body began to tremble with the abandoning of the adrenaline rush that had started the moment Janet collapsed. Tears rose in his throat and Aerin could do nothing as his body succumbed to them, his shoulders shaking violently with sobs.  
  
The door burst open and Karise and Tanith rushed in.  
  
"Aerin!" Karise said as she went over to him, her voice shaking with unshed tears, "What happened?" Aerin lifted his head from his hands, unable to stop the tears.  
  
"I don't know," he said, hs voice muddled by tears, "She just collapsed and I don't know why. She's dying, Aunt. I'm the only thing keeping her alive. If I pull away my power, her body will shut down. And I don't know what to do to make it right." Tanith grabbed Karise before she sunk to the floor, tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks.  
  
"She's dying?" Karise whispered, "No, she can't die." Tanith enveloped Karise in a hug as she cried, tears coming down his face as well. A Healer brought a couple more chairs in and left unobtrusively. Tanith pulled Karise over to the chairs and sat down in them, the chairs placed next to Janet's bedside.  
  
"What do we do?" Tanith asked, holding his sister close. Aerin reached out and grabbed Janet's hand. Rhianna and Rylus had both climbed onto the bed, intent on staying there.  
  
"I don't know," Aerin said, "All we can do is wait and see."  
  
-----------

That had been three days ago and Aerin was still no closer to a solution than he had been then. He had slept little, staying by Janet's side in case something happened. Tanith and Karise spent hours there each day, waiting to see if something would happen.  
  
Despite the fact she hadn't woken up, she no longer needed his power to keep on living; her organs were functioning all right by themselves, though they were weak. But her mind was still inactive, Aerin unable to reach her.  
  
If she didn't improve within the next few days, Aerin was sure she would never wake up. And the thought scared him more than anything else.

-------------

Janet panicked as blackness surrounded her, feeling the tears of desperation rise up in her throat.  
  
"Hello?" she called out for the countless time. For days, she had been wandering this empty expanse, looking for a sign of something. Every once in a while, a vague image would appear before her before disappearing just as quickly as it came.  
  
Janet wondered just what was going on. The last thing she remembered was walking with Aerin before a sharp pain erupted in her side and she lost consciousness. Now, she was floating in this void, unable to escape, unable to do anything except hope and wait.  
  
Time had no meaning in the nothingness. For all Janet knew, she had only been there for minutes, but it felt like a lifetime.  
  
"There you are," a voice said. Janet whirled to face the voice, shocked to find herself face to face with herself.  
  
"Are you me?" Janet asked, moving forward. The other her smiled at her and Janet took in her appearance, noticing several differences. Shorter hair, an older looking face, and a softer body stood in front of her, just as naked as she was.  
  
"I thought I was you," she said, "Apparently I was mistaken. I got up here and they told me I wasn't me, that I was a copy. They tell me you're the real me. Is that true?" Comprehension suddenly dawned on Janet.  
  
"Are you my clone?" Janet asked. The clone shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. You were cloned?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, when I went to help a member of SG-6 after he fell and hurt his back," Janet said, "I was taken then and you were created and put back before anyone knew what was happening. Anubis had negotiated a deal with a race of people that were incredibly advanced in the area of cloning technology.  
  
"He wanted an insider in the SGC and I was picked. I was cloned and you were made with a small recording device in your brain to transmit back to Anubis." The clone had a look of understanding.  
  
"So that's why Anubis seemed to always be where we were," the clone said, "So I'm not really Janet Fraiser. You're the real Janet Fraiser." Janet smiled.  
  
"Yes," Janet said, "I am. I'm sorry." The clone shook her head.  
  
"No, it's alright. There's nothing I can really do about it now, anyway," the clone said.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Janet asked after a period of silence. The clone smiled wryly.  
  
"Can't you tell? I've been killed." Janet's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"Killed? How?" As the clone related the story, Janet felt her heart sink in horror, realizing there was a connection between her and the clone.  
  
"Where were you shot?" Janet asked. The clone pointed to a part of her side.  
  
"Here," the clone said, "I was dead before I knew what was happening." Janet nodded slowly.  
  
"So that's why there was a sharp pain in my side," Janet said, "I was just walking with Aerin and I suddenly felt an incredible pain before I passed out."  
  
"Aerin?" the clone asked, her head cocked to the side, "Who's that?" Janet smiled sheepishly.  
  
"He's my Lord Protector," she said, "I've been named as heir to the throne in a country called Zimmeria. I met the royal family when I first came to the planet I'm on and they took me in. The queen named me her heir. Aerin is her nephew and he will serve beside me when I become queen." It was the clone's turn to be surprised.  
  
"I'm...you're going to be a queen?" Janet smiled gently.  
  
"That's just the tip of the iceberg," Janet said as she explained about her magical powers and her status as the Akakami. The clone whistled in amazement.  
  
"That's amazing and completely unbelievable," the clone said, shaking her head in disbelief. Janet smiled.  
  
"It was hard to get used to at first," Janet said, "But I've adjusted. I've made a life for myself here. Though it's not the one I wanted, it's not bad. I've found myself a new family, people who care about me. And I care about them. I probably would have given up on life if they hadn't been there for me." The clone nodded understandingly.  
  
"You're lucky, then," the clone said, "I hope, for your sake, you make it out of this place and live out your life. You deserve it."  
  
"So do you," Janet said. The clone smiled sadly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, while I can ask you, how's life on Earth? How's Cassie? How's Daniel?"  
  
"Still in love with Daniel, too?" the clone asked and Janet suddenly felt awkward talking to herself, literally, about this.  
  
"Yes," Janet said, "And I think I always will be. I was having very strange dreams about him, very real dreams. Aerin thinks that part of Daniel still lives on the plane he was on when he was ascended and that he was reaching to me. I just don't know though. Has he been having strange dreams?" The clone shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," the clone said, "He's been very intense about work these days. Since regaining his memories, he's thrown himself into his work. He's been trying to find something, but I don't know what."  
  
"Did you tell him about how you feel?" Janet asked. The clone shook her head.  
  
"No, I never worked up the courage. Promise me if you ever see him you'll tell him," the clone said.  
  
"I promise," Janet said with a smile, "Though I highly doubt that I'll ever see him again. I have no idea what planet I'm on, what the coordinates are, or even if the SGC has the coordinates. For all I know, they'll never come here." The clone gave her a comforting smile.  
  
"Don't lost hope," the clone said, "The workings of the universe are very strange. You never know what will happen." The clone started to fade from view.  
  
"You have to go," Janet said, a pang of sadness resonating in her heart.  
  
"Yes," the clone said, "I've been given somewhere to rest. I just had to see you, to know for sure I wasn't the real Janet Fraiser. Though my soul is not my own, they've promised me eternal peace."  
  
"Who are they?" Janet asked. The clone smiled cryptically.  
  
"That is not for you to know until it is your time," the clone said, "And I hope, for you, it doesn't come too soon. Take care and live your life." Janet smiled, her eyes watering.  
  
"Rest in peace," Janet said. The clone smiled gratefully.  
  
"I will."  
  
----------------

Aerin sat, slumped over on Janet's bed, dozing lightly. It was day 6 of his bedside vigil and there were still no signs of Janet waking up. Rhianna and Rylus had also never left Janet's side, determined to stay until something definitive happened.  
  
Suddenly, a light groan came from the bed and Aerin shot up, instantly awake.  
  
"Janet?" he said silently, not daring to hope above all hope that she was alive and intact. He leaned over, tears of hope in his eyes as her eyelids fluttered. Suddenly they opened, giving him a glimpse of her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Aerin?" she whispered weakly, the words barely coming out. Even from his proximity, he could barely hear her.  
  
"You're alive," Aerin said, letting out a sob of relief, his hand cupping her cheek in a gentle gesture of affection.  
  
"Water," Janet croaked. Aerin rushed to fulfill her request, holding his hand to her parted mouth as he created a small amount of water that trickled into her mouth. Janet swallowed gratefully and struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, feeling a little stronger.  
  
"You almost died," Aerin said, unable to keep his voice from trembling, "We were walking out of the Academy when you collapsed. You've been in a coma for 6 days. We were afraid you wouldn't come out of it. You showed no signs of brain activity. You were lost to us." With that, he said no more as tears continued to stream down his face, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Shh," Janet said, squeezing the hand that held her own, "I'm ok. I'm here. I'm alive."  
  
"Aunt Karise and Father will be overjoyed to hear that you're alright," Aerin said, "Can you tell me anything of what happened?" Suddenly, Janet had a fleeting image of blackness and a conversation, but the moment her brain latched onto it, it disappeared.  
  
Janet shook her head, not remembering enough about what happened to say anything.  
  
"I don't know," Janet said, "This is the first real thing I remember since the pain in the Academy."  
  
"That's ok," Aerin said, "All that matters is you're alive and you're going to be alright." Janet smiled tiredly up at him.  
  
"You've been taking care of me, haven't you?" Janet asked. Aerin nodded.  
  
"When your organs almost failed, I powered your body to keep them going." Tears came to Janet's eyes at the dedication Aerin had shown her.  
  
"Thank you," Janet said. Aerin smiled down at her, so relieved she was alive.  
  
"I had to do something," Aerin said, looking over to see Rhianna crawling towards Janet, "You've had a couple of other bedside companions." Rhianna rubbed her snout against Janet's hand and Janet smiled.  
  
"_Rhianna_," Janet said to her, the depth of her emotions transferring to the zimmerian. Janet felt Rhianna's relief that she was alright and her worry over Janet's condition.  
  
"_I'll be fine. Don't you worry_," Janet said. Rhianna, however, had other ideas and came up to curl next to Janet's face, pressing her snout against Janet's face affectionately. Janet was grateful for the contact and was happy Rhianna was there with her. She could feel the bed dip by her feet and knew Rylus was also there.

Overwhelmed with the feelings of support and love she was receiving, Janet closed her eyes, feeling just how tired she was.  
  
"I think I'm going to fall back asleep any minute," Janet said, her voice trailing off as sleep began to take over. Aerin chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry. You rest," he said, "And I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
"Promise?" Tears came to Aerin's eyes at the trusting tone in her voice and he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead, not caring if he seemed overly affectionate; he was just happy she was alright.  
  
"Forever."

-------------

Thousands of light-years away, Daniel stared listlessly at the text in front of him. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to distract himself from the pain by immersing himself in his work. So far, it wasn't working. Grief tugged at his heart, refusing to let go.  
  
If only he had told her how he felt, showed her that he cared more. It was true what he had said: that he owed her a lot more than he ever gave back. She had been everything to him, his equal in every way.  
  
After losing Sha're, Daniel thought he would never love someone again. But, over time, Janet had wormed her way into his heart, sneaking past all the emotional walls he had put up. And once she had taken hold of his heart, there had been no going back. And he never told her how much she loved him.  
  
Tears came to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He refused to cry, feeling like it would be admitting she was gone. A sudden burst of rage surged through him and, with a move that surprised him with its anger, he stood up, the text in his hand, and hurled it against the wall, only slightly satisfied with the sound of it hitting the wall.  
  
Daniel sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes to remove the pain behind them. Suddenly exhausted, he set his glasses down on his desk and moved over to his couch. He lay down on it and closed his eyes, just wanting to forget so badly that he had just lost the most important person in his life.

---------------

Daniel woke up to find himself in a small, practically unfurnished room. Only a small bed, a few chairs, and a nightstand occupied the room. In front of him was a window, showing him a view of snow falling from the sky. Suddenly, Janet stood in front of him and his entire world boiled down to her.  
  
"Janet," he murmured, his voice breaking. She approached him, resting her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Daniel. I'm so happy to see you," she said. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"But, you died," he said, "I was there. I saw you get shot." She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm fine. See? Alive and healthy," Janet said, taking his hand and placing it above her breast, right over her beating heart. The strong beat under his palm supported her words and Daniel couldn't keep the tears back any longer.  
  
"God, Janet!" he exclaimed as he broke down. Janet led him over to the bed and drew him down to it, pulling him against her in a tight hug. Daniel crushed her body to his, unable to believe he was holding her.  
  
"Shh, it's alright," Janet said, "It'll be alright, you'll see."  
  
"But, you're gone," Daniel murmured into her hair. Janet pulled back and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I'll always be here," Janet said, her fingers coming up to caress his forehead, "And here." Her hand drifted down to his chest, resting over his heart.  
  
"You'll never leave me?" he asked.  
  
"Never," Janet said before she pulled him down for a soft kiss. Daniel relaxed against her as he kissed her back, their soft kisses speaking promises and loving words their mouths couldn't say.  
  
Finally, Janet pulled back and smiled up at him.  
  
"I must go," Janet said, "But I'll never be far away." Daniel nodded.  
  
"I love you," he blurted out. Janet gave him one last smile.  
  
"I love you, too."

------------

Daniel jerked awake, sitting straight up on the couch. The sound of knocking reached his ears and he realized he had been pulled out of sleep by someone at the door. Sighing, he rose and went to the door, opening it.  
  
On the other side, a red-eyed Sam stood, looking uncertain and awkward.  
  
"Can I come in?" she said, her voice harsh with raw emotion. Daniel merely nodded and moved aside to let the blonde woman in, shutting the door behind her. Sam went and sat down on the couch, drawing up her knees as she folded into herself.  
  
Daniel could tell she was grieving Janet as much as he was, maybe even more. Janet had been Sam's best friend; the loss would be unbearable. Daniel went and sat next to her.  
  
"God," Sam breathed, "It hurts, Daniel." Daniel nodded, feelings tears prick at the corners of his eyes at her words.  
  
"It does," Daniel said, his voice choked.  
  
"She was my best friend," Sam said, "I had never had many close female friends. She was the first. I can't believe she's gone." Daniel could only nod.  
  
"What could we have done that was so bad to deserve this, Daniel?" Sam asked, her eyes searching Daniel imploringly. He gave her a watery smile.  
  
"I don't know, Sam," Daniel said, "But things will never be the same with her gone." Sam nodded, sniffling.  
  
"How are you dealing with this?" Sam asked. Daniel's face fell.  
  
"Not very well," Daniel said, his voice shaking, "I loved her, Sam." Sam's eyes grew wide at Daniel's admission; she had always suspected Daniel had feelings for Janet, but she never knew they were so strong.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know, a few years, I think," Daniel said. Sam reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Daniel," Sam said. Daniel laughed bitterly.  
  
"And you know what the worst part is? I never told her how I felt. I thought I had all the time in the world to let her know. I never knew how little time I had left," Daniel said, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sure she knew," Sam said, "Somehow, she knew." Daniel nodded, wiping away the tears.  
  
"I've been having dreams about her for months, right after I returned, actually." At Sam's curious look, Daniel continued.  
  
"They're usually very intimate dreams, though a few have been different from the others. I remember this dream I had of her only a few months ago. She was dressed in this beautiful white dress, decked out with diamonds that made her sparkle. She looked like a queen, she was so beautiful.  
  
"It was weird, though. I was watching her as she got ready for bed, removing the jewelry and taking down her hair. Her hair had gotten so long, several inches past her shoulders. I realized then that she had been changing slowly in my dreams, that the Janet I was dreaming about was different than the one we knew," Daniel said.  
  
"How so?" Sam asked.  
  
"She looks younger, more fit. Her hair is longer and there's a presence about her, something unmistakable. It draws you to her and captivates you," Daniel said. Sam smiled.  
  
"You talk about her like she's still alive," Sam said. Daniel smiled, his smile weak.  
  
"I just had a dream about her, actually. She was telling me she's ok. Though I think that was more wishful thinking on my part. She looked like she does in all my dreams, though. Young, vibrant, powerful. How I want to remember her, I think." Sam looked at him, her smile faltering as tears slipped from her eyes. At the sight of her grief, Daniel couldn't hold back his and soon, both were sobbing, holding each other.  
  
"I miss her so much," Sam said from the protective circle of Daniel's arms. Daniel nodded, feeling Sam's arms tighten around him as he let go of his grief.  
  
"Me too," he whispered in a choked voice, "Me too."

-------------

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

See part 1 for disclaimer

----------The Legend of the Akakami------

-2 years later-  
  
The entire room was silent except for the sound of pens scribbling frantically against paper. Janet worked quickly, translating the paragraphs in front of her from Standard into Old Tongue. It was her third year studying the ancient language and she found that it had gotten easier the more she advanced. Besides, it didn't hurt that half the time, Aerin spoke to her only in Old Tongue to help her practice.  
  
So the test she was taking was really not very hard, just long. They had to translate four pages of text into Old Tongue in only an hour, a feat that had most of the students worried in their seats.  
  
Janet had just finished and set her pen down when their teacher spoke out.  
  
"Pens down, everyone," their teacher spoke, an old woman by the name of Dalia, a 5th level mage who's specialty was ancient languages. The entire class of 15 students stopped writing and, immediately, conversations amongst themselves broke out.  
  
"How do you think you did?" a voice from Janet's side asked. Janet looked over at one of her friends she had made over the past couple of years, a 34 year old woman named Nyla.  
  
"Alright, I think," Janet said with a smile, "I mean, it's not like we don't know the language." Nyla snorted softly as the two put their things away in their bags before standing up.  
  
"Yeah, but we just had to translate 4 pages into Old Tongue. I didn't even finish. I came close though," Nyla said ruefully. Janet hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and Nyla did the same as they headed out of the classroom.  
  
"Well, I guess I do have an advantage," Janet said, "Aerin does practice with me every day." At the mention of Aerin's name, Nyla gave a soft sigh.  
  
"He is such a good looking man. You are so lucky to be able to see him every day." Janet gave Nyla a look, the two of them mindlessly making their way towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Nyla, you know I don't think about Aerin like that. Besides, even if I did, it's forbidden for us to be together like that," Janet said. Nyla returned Janet's look, amusement dancing in her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, he is good looking." Janet nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I'm certainly not in love with him...not like you are," Janet said with a smirk. Nyla turned several shades of red, the color disappearing into her ebony hair.  
  
"I am not in love with him!" she exclaimed and Janet giggled.  
  
"Well, someone's clearly in denial," Janet said, an amused twinkle in her eye. Nyla gave Janet a shove.  
  
"Oh, do shut up," she grumbled. Janet said nothing more on the subject, happy for the female companionship.  
  
After she had been named Queen-in-Waiting, her classmates had been weary of her and it had taken several months for any of them to grow closer to her. However, after they all started to gain levels and the stresses of studies at the University grew, her classmates were less aware of her status, allowing Janet to get close to a few of them.  
  
Nyla was her best friend in her classes. Closest to Janet in age, she was a powerful mage, a 5th level Healer who still had yet to realize her full potential. Janet envied Nyla for her healing talents, though her own talents were equally impressive.  
  
Janet was currently a 5th level mage and would be gaining her next ring in a few months. Janet was on her way to becoming a Warrior Mage, her mastery of her magic awe-inspiring to everyone around her. She would be further along in her studies, but her duties as Queen-in-Waiting kept her from putting all her energy into studying.  
  
Janet had started working with Karise on heading the Council, sitting in on their meetings and co-moderating it with Karise. It helped Janet learn the intricacies of the government in Zimmeria and kept her up-to-date with affairs.  
  
The rest of her time, when she wasn't resting, was spent with Aerin. When they weren't working they sparred with each other, Janet having finally learned how to wield the twin short swords after taking lessons from Tanith. When they had to work, they continued to hold charity events every couple of weeks and performed other humanitarian actions as well.  
  
Janet had convinced Aerin and few other healers to lend their services to those who usually couldn't afford them and, helping them by lending her power, Janet accompanied Aerin and the Healers as they went into the slums and poorer places in Zimmeria, going to cities and towns in all the duchies.  
  
Janet and Aerin's reputation among the general populous had grown and all respected the young pair for what they did to help the people in the duchies.  
  
"Well, what about you?" Nyla asked, "Met any possible romantic interests lately?" Janet jumped at Nyla's question and turned to look at her with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Me? No," Janet said, "I haven't had the time." Nyla sighed.  
  
"But you have had the opportunity. Plenty of opportunities, actually. How many marriage offers have you received this year alone thus far?" Nyla asked. Janet blushed.  
  
"10," Janet mumbled.  
  
"Yes, and it's only the end of the 2nd month!" Nyla exclaimed, "You'll have to accept one of them someday." Janet rolled her eyes, her cheeks cooling off.  
  
"But I don't know any of them," Janet said, "I don't want to marry someone I don't love. I've already been down that road before." Nyla threw her friend a wry look.  
  
"You're still in love with what's-his-name, aren't you?" Nyla asked.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Janet asked, pretending innocence. Nyla sighed.  
  
"You know who I mean, that guy from your world." Janet sighed, knowing Nyla was referring to Daniel.  
  
"Nyla, I haven't seen Daniel in almost three years. Hell, I don't even think about him that often anymore. Besides, I don't even know if he's still alive, much less if he'll ever come here. Part of me will always be in love with him, yes, but he's not holding me back from finding someone. I just don't have the time to develop a relationship with someone and I don't even think I want one right now with school and my duties taking up all my time," Janet said as they rounded a corner and she collided into something.  
  
Before she knew what had happened, she was on the ground, her books spilled out on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" a male voice exclaimed. Janet looked up to see a man about her age as he knelt on the floor and began gathering her scattered books.  
  
Her heart stopped as he looked at her. He was handsome, incredibly handsome. With light brown hair and stormy grey eyes, his boyish good looks captivated her.  
  
"It's all right," Janet said absently as she took the books from his hands, jumping as his fingers brushed against hers, electricity arching between them.  
  
"No, it's my fault," he said, "I wasn't watching where I was going." Janet smiled.  
  
"Well, neither was I," Janet said as they both stood up, Nyla standing to the side, watching the interaction with amusement.  
  
"I'm Lorin. I study Manipulative magics," he said, a small smile on his face that made Janet's heart skip a beat.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Lorin," Janet said, noticing the 8 rings on his fingers, "I'm..."  
  
"Lady Janet, yes I know," Lorin said, "Everyone knows who you are." Janet blushed brightly at the soft tone in his voice.  
  
"Well," he continued, "I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Lady Janet."  
  
"Please, just call me Janet," she said, her voice far away. Lorin smiled again.  
  
"Janet," he repeated, sending shivers down her spine at the way her name rolled off his tongue, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around the University." Janet nodded.  
  
"Yes, I hope so." With a final smile, Lorin left Janet in Nyla's company. Janet watched him leave and, once he was out of sight, Nyla began giggling.  
  
"Not in interested in anyone, eh?" she said, "What was that all about?" Janet looked over at Nyla and shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea," she breathed, "But he sure is handsome." Nyla nodded.  
  
"That he is," she said, "Well, let's go. I'm hungry and I have reading to do for Magical Ailments." Janet nodded and allowed Nyla to lead her to the cafeteria, her mind still reeling from her encounter with Lorin.  
  
-----------------

Aerin sat in the Common room, a fiction book in his hand, as he lounged on the couch, waiting for Janet to show up. They had promised to meet in the Common room at the 17th hour, but she hadn't shown up yet and it was 10 minutes past the hour.  
  
Where is she?' Aerin wondered as he checked his watch for the time. Suddenly, Janet burst into the room, out of breath from running all the way up to the top of the Tower.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she struggled to get out, "I was helping Christos with his work and we lost track of time." Aerin nodded, an image of one of Janet's friends filtering into his mind.  
  
"Is he the one who prefers men?" Aerin asked. Janet nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one," Janet said, "We were working on light manipulation and he asked for my help, since I'm good at working with light." Aerin threw her a look as she collapsed onto the couch next to him.  
  
"Janet, you're good at working with all the elements," Aerin pointed out, "Why would light be any different?"  
  
"You mean besides the fact that many people never master Light magic?" Janet said, "Oh, no reason, I guess." Janet set her bag down on the floor and began rifling through her things.  
  
"So, how were classes today?" Aerin asked. Janet didn't respond,  
distracted by something else.  
  
"Janet?" he called out, poking her with his foot. Janet jumped, her eyes wide as if she had been caught doing something wrong.  
  
"What?" she said. Aerin sighed.  
  
"You're out of it today," Aerin said, "And there's something different about you. What happened today?" Janet blushed lightly.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled, trying not to meet Aerin's eyes as she remembered her encounter with Lorin. This only tipped Aerin off further and he felt out for her emotions, finding them a jumble of joy and attraction.  
  
"You met someone today!" Aerin exclaimed. Janet sighed.  
  
"Should have known I wouldn't be able to hide it from you," Janet said, "And for your information, I did meet someone." Aerin smirked.  
  
"So, who is he?" Aerin asked, dropping his book on the ground.  
  
"His name is Lorin and he's an 8th level mage," Janet said, "I bumped into him when Nyla and I were on our way to lunch." Aerin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lorin? You've already met him before," Aerin said, "He's the second son of Duke Marr and Duchess Istria of Lambor. You met him when we toured Lambor last summer." Janet looked unconvinced.  
  
"I think I would remember meeting someone with looks like his," Janet said. Aerin chuckled.  
  
"Remember when we went sailing and you spent the entire time talking to him about your classes at the University?" Aerin asked. Memory struck Janet and she remembered, unable to believe she had forgotten.  
  
"Oh yeah," Janet said, "I remember now." Aerin shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot." Janet sighed.  
  
"Neither can I," Janet said with a shake of her own head.  
  
"Well, I can see he's made a lasting impression on you the second time around," Aerin said. Janet smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she said dreamily, "There's just something about him. I'm surprised I didn't notice it the first time I met him." Aerin smirked at her.  
  
"Apparently you didn't even remember him the first time around," Aerin said. Janet blushed, embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I must have been distracted or something," Janet mumbled. Aerin smiled.  
  
"Well, you could pick a worse person to be attracted to," Aerin said, "I was in classes with him when I attended the University. I was never close to him. He was a very shy individual, but he's a good person." Janet sighed.  
  
"Aerin, I'm not even sure anything's going to develop," Janet said, "I don't really know him." Aerin smiled.  
  
"Well, considering just how much he's affected you, I'm sure you'll be going out of your way to get to know him better." Janet snorted, disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, with what time, Aerin? I barely have enough time to sleep, let alone develop a relationship with someone," Janet said. Aerin flashed a cryptic smile her way.  
  
"Well, you never know," Aerin said, "The universe works in strange ways, Janet."  
  
"I've heard that before," Janet said. Aerin settled deeper into the couch cushions.  
  
"So, how is Nyla?" Janet raised a curious eyebrow in his direction as her hands came up to undo the bun it had been piled into, her hair spilling down until it reached just below her breasts, falling in gentle waves.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Janet questioned.  
  
"Well, you mentioned her a few moments ago," Aerin said, "I was asking to be polite. She is one of your best friends, is she not?" Janet nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but you've never asked about her before," Janet said, "Is there something you're hiding from me?" Aerin shook his head.  
  
"Janet, I think you're looking for something that isn't there," he said. From the tone of his voice, Janet knew Aerin had been just trying to be polite.  
  
"She's ok," Janet said, "Stressed, but everyone is right now." Aerin nodded, remembering back to his days as a student.  
  
"And just wait," Aerin said, "The stress will only continue to grow." Janet sighed.  
  
"Well," Janet said, "As much fun as this conversation is, we do have work to do. And let's make this quick; I have to meet with Karise tonight to discuss our agenda for the Council meeting later this week." Aerin nodded and sat up straight, both of them getting down to business.  
  
------------

Over the next couple of days, Janet kept an eye out for Lorin, but he was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, Janet continued to go about her routine, thoughts of Lorin dancing about in the back of her mind, subconsciously looking for him around every corner.  
  
As luck would have it, the moment Janet stopped looking for him, she found him.  
  
After classes had ended four days after meeting Lorin for the first time, Janet was walking through the University alone, her nose buried in a book for Elemental Theory. Suddenly, she collided with something and fell to the ground. Looking over, she saw the object of her fantasies for the past few days sitting across from her on the floor.  
  
Their eyes met and, without any words being spoken, they burst out in laughter.  
  
"We have to stop meeting this way," Lorin said as he stood up, offering his hand to Janet. Janet took his hand, feeling her insides melt at the feel of his hand holding hers, and let him pull her up.  
  
"Yes, we do," Janet agreed.  
  
"I'm sorry, by the way," Lorin said. Janet just shook her head.  
  
"No, I wasn't looking where I was going. So, I guess you could say we're both at fault," Janet said. Lorin nodded and looked down at his feet, a light blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
"Would you consider letting me make it up to you?" Lorin asked, stuttering his way through the sentence. Janet brightened up at the offer.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Janet asked coyly. Lorin looked up, his eyes wide with surprise as she appeared to be accepting his offer.  
  
"Well, if you're not busy tomorrow, would you like to have lunch with me? Nothing fancy, really. I know that I'm probably not up to your normal standards, but-"  
  
"I'd love to," Janet said, cutting him off. He froze, his face full of disbelief.  
  
"Really?" he asked, daring not to believe. Janet nodded, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Yes," Janet said, "Really." Lorin's face broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Great!" he said, "Well, then, how about we meet in front of the palace tomorrow at the 11th hour?" Janet's smile widened.  
  
"That sounds perfect. See you then," Janet said as she walked off. Lorin watched her go, his smile planted on his face, unable to believe she agreed and overjoyed that she did so.  
  
------------

Janet was all smiles as she walked back up to her quarters in the Tower, as giddy as a schoolgirl with disbelief and amazement that Lorin had, technically, asked her out on a date. Her smile hadn't faded one bit by the time she got up to her rooms, collapsing on the couch with a dramatic sigh.  
  
There was just something about Lorin that she couldn't fully explain. She hoped to be able to explain it after getting to know him better, but for the moment she was simply entranced by his good looks and boyish demeanor. He was so sweet, apologizing for the way he ran into her, and so cute as he asked her out with awkward words.  
  
Janet rolled over onto her side and, with a simple burst of air magic, turned on the switch for the fire, happy she remembered to fill the fireplace with wood. Though the indoor temperature was kept comfortably warm during the winter months, Janet always thought a fire was a cozy way to relax after a long day.  
  
An image of her and Lorin cuddled up in front of a fire filtered through her brain and she quickly squelched the idea, chastising her thoughts for running away from her.  
  
There's no indication that he's interested in me like that. He simply could have been intimidated by me,' Janet thought, trying to keep her hopes low as she tried to rationalized Lorin's nervous manner earlier that afternoon, But I certainly hope he's interested in me.'  
  
The thought that someone she was attracted to would be interested in her romantically sent shivers down her spine. She allowed her mind to wander as she thought of what a relationship with Lorin would be like, a goofy smile appearing on her face as she did so.  
  
She was so caught up in her daydreaming that she failed to register a knock at her door.  
  
"Hey, Janet," Aerin said as he entered her chambers. Seeing her over on the couch, he ambled on over and sat next to her, taking in her faraway look and dreamy eyes.  
  
"Did something good happen today, Janet?" Aerin asked. Janet looked over at Aerin with a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Lorin invited me out to lunch tomorrow," Janet said. Aerin smirked.  
  
"Really? Have another run in with him today?" he asked. Janet nodded.  
  
"Quite literally, actually," she drawled, "He said he wanted to make it up to me for running into me twice in a row." Aerin's smile softened.  
  
"Now that sounds sweet," he said, "Are you going to go?" Janet shot straight up.  
  
"Of course!" Janet said, "Why wouldn't I accept his offer?" Aerin shrugged.  
  
"I was just wondering," Aerin said, "You only told me he asked you to lunch, not that you had accepted." Janet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I would have figured it obvious by my tone of voice," Janet said. Aerin chuckled.  
  
"You know, I suppose it was," he said, "So, do you think he really likes you?" Janet gave a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," Janet said.  
  
"I could feel it out for you," Aerin said, "Don't you forget I'm a 10th level empath. A simple mention of you could give all his feelings away." Janet shook her head, a small smile on her face.  
  
"No, thanks," she said, "I'd rather find out the normal, old-fashioned way without cheating." Aerin looked affronted.  
  
"You calling me a cheater?" he accused playfully. Janet laughed lightly.  
  
"Only when it comes to emotions. You always ferret out my secrets based on my emotions of the moment." Aerin smiled cheekily.  
  
"It's my privilege as your Lord Protector," Aerin said, "I'm supposed to know all those little things about you that would just make you die if others knew." Janet threw him a look as she kicked him in the thigh.  
  
"Yes, and it's entirely unfair."  
  
"Hey, in my defense, you know just as much about me," Aerin said. Janet nodded slowly, conceding to his point.  
  
"Fine, I suppose you have something there," Janet said. Aerin smiled.  
  
"Of course I do," Aerin said, "Anyway, I'm happy for you and I hope you have fun tomorrow on your date."  
  
"Thank you," Janet said, "So, why'd you stop by?" Aerin gave her a small smirk.  
  
"You mean besides to say hello to my best friend and future queen who I haven't seen all day? Well, I was wondering if you were up for a little more work on the quarterstaff?" Aerin asked. Janet smiled; she and Aerin had just started learning how to use a staff from Tanith and both of them enjoyed it immensely.  
  
"Over to the Academy?" Janet said.  
  
"I'll race you." A sudden pile of water appeared over the fire, summoned by Janet, and dropped over the fire as the two ran out of Janet's quarters, their laughter following them all the way down the stairs.  
  
------------

The next day, with a spring in her step, Janet nearly bounced down the stairs from the Tower, excitement taking over her entire being. She didn't know what it was about Lorin that had her acting like a 16-year old girl, but she liked it, not having felt this way in such a long time.  
  
Dressed in a simple pair of khaki pants, a long sleeve blue shirt, and her ankle length, fur-lined coat that she wore during the winter months, Janet was ready for her date, as she referred to it, with Lorin. She waved to the members of the Royal Guard who were positioned right inside the main doors to the palace as she exited and her heart leapt in her chest as she spotted Lorin standing at the bottom of the wide steps, a basket in his hands.  
  
He looked over at her and he smiled, his face brightening up at the sight of her.  
  
"You came," he said as she approached, his voice filled with a sigh of relief. Janet smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I have come?" she asked, "You asked me. It would be rude of me to stand you up." Lorin seemed to stand up straighter, filled with more confidence now that Janet had shown up.  
  
"Well, shall we?" he said, holding out his arm for Janet to take. She did so gratefully, looking up at him with a smile that sent his heart beating double time.  
  
"Yes," she said and they started walking, Lorin leading her.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Janet asked as snow started falling gently, giving the whole day an otherworldly quality. He looked over at her, a soft smile on his face.  
  
"To the Royal Gardens," he said, "It's somewhere where we won't be bothered, but nothing to private." Janet nodded her approval and let Lorin lead her to the Royal Gardens, somewhere she never really had much time to visit, but loved to go to.  
  
The Royal Gardens were attended to by the mages and people in the Inner City who loved to care for plants. As a result, the flowers in the Royal Garden were always in bloom and always beautiful. A shield surrounded them, protecting them from the elements so the gardens could be enjoyed all year round.  
  
The moment Janet and Lorin stepped through the shield, Janet felt the temperature rise several degrees and she removed her arm from Lorin's so she could shrug off her jacket, unneeded now.  
  
"Come, I'll show you my favorite spot," Lorin said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the gardens. He led her through a small set of bushes to reveal a small clearing, isolated from the rest of the gardens. If he hadn't shown this place to her, Janet would have never imagined that it ever existed. Flowers of all colors surrounded them and Janet was breathless at the sight.  
  
"It's beautiful," Janet said. Lorin smiled.  
  
"I take care of this area," Lorin said, "This is my private section of the Royal Gardens. I've never brought anyone here before...until now." Janet blushed and smiled softly.  
  
"That's sweet," she said. He smiled back, his own cheeks coloring.  
  
"Here, let's set up lunch," Lorin said as he set the basket down and pulled out a blanket that was big enough for two to sit on comfortably. He gestured for her to sit down and Janet did as he did the same. He reached into the basket again and pulled out a clear container of a lightly spiced cider, followed by various finger foods in great enough quantities to feed them both.  
  
"Anything else in there?" Janet asked a few moments later after Lorin had pulled out the last of it. Lorin gave her a small smile.  
  
"Only dessert," he said as he served her the food he had brought. A conversation was sparked up between them over various foods they liked and the topic moved onto other things as the day went on.  
  
Janet was surprised at the ease of conversation that flowed between the two, unable to believe how comfortable she was with him. As they spoke, Janet begun to realize what drew her to him. Something in his shy, gentle nature reminded her so much of Daniel that it was only natural she was attracted to him. But there was an aura of power that also drew her to him, something she didn't remember Daniel having in quite the same quantity.  
  
"So, what was your life like before you came to Zimmeria?" Lorin asked, the question taking Janet aback by its suddenness.  
  
"Not so different that it is now: stressful and hectic," Janet said, remembering back to a time that seemed so long ago it was like a dream, back to when she was just a doctor at a military base instead of the heir to a throne and the figure of a prophecy.  
  
"What did you do?" Lorin asked, his eyes full of curiosity. She smiled.  
  
"I was a doctor, a type of healer," Janet said, "Which is funny since I have no talent for Healing Magics. I worked at a military base, where a secret program was held."  
  
"What was the program?" Janet looked over at him.  
  
"You know the Great Ring?" she asked and Lorin nodded.  
  
"Well," she continued, "My planet had one, as well as thousands of other planets in the galaxy. The purpose of this program was to explore these worlds. Along the way, we encountered new peoples and gained both new allies and enemies. I worked there for a little over 6 years and we saw some crazy things."  
  
"Did you have any friends while working there?" Janet smiled wistfully as she remembered back.  
  
"Yes, I did. I was particularly close to the flagship team," she said, "They were my best friends and I miss them still to this day, though thinking of them isn't as painful as it used to be." Lorin smiled gently as he grabbed her hand. He may not have been an empath, but he could tell she was hurting.  
  
"They must have been very close to you," Lorin said, "Some closer than others?" Janet nodded, swallowing a lump of tears that gathered in her throat. Why was she getting so emotional? She had almost three years to get used to her loss; yet talking about it with Lorin broke all her emotional barriers.  
  
"Yes," she said, "One of them was my best friend. Her name was Sam and she was one of the only other women on the base. We forged a friendship when we had to save the base from a woman who was able to seduce all the men with some sort of chemical. She and I spent a lot of time together out of work and she was one of the best people I've ever known."  
  
"Was there another one?" Janet asked.  
  
"Yes, though my relationship with him was far more complex," Janet said, "His name was Daniel and he worked with ancient languages and cultures. He was such a sweet man, so caring and supportive. Reminds me a lot of you, actually."  
  
"You were in love with him," Lorin said, more of a statement than a question. Janet nodded.  
  
"I was," Janet said, "And a small part of me still is and always will be."  
  
"Is that why you're with me? Because I remind you of him?" Lorin asked. Janet could hear the insecurity in his voice and squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"No," Janet said, "I wasn't even aware you reminded me of him until an hour ago. I accepted your offer because I like you, Lorin. Not because you reminded me of someone I had strong feelings for three years ago." A small, relieved smile appeared on his face.  
  
"That's good," Lorin said, "You had me worried there for a moment because I like you too. I have for a while." Janet's heart skipped a beat at his words as she smiled at him.  
  
"Really?" she asked, her tone hopeful. Lorin's smile softened as his other hand came up caress her cheek. She jumped at the contact and Lorin took his hand away as if scalded, his eyes wide.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "That was out of line." Janet grabbed his hand and brought it back to her face, smiling at the shocked look on his face.  
  
"No, it's ok. I just wasn't expecting it." Janet let go of Lorin's hand, but he kept it on her face. Their eyes locked and Janet felt herself moving forward, towards Lorin. Her eyes slipped shut as his lips brushed against hers. His kiss was soft, tentative, and so sweet. Her heart burst in her chest at the feel of his lips on hers and she leaned into his kiss, her hand gripping his wrist as the hand attached to it cupped her cheek.  
  
Slowly, they separated and she looked into his eyes, seeing a gentleness reflected in them that touched her. A smile graced his lips as he gently brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," he nearly whispered. Janet smiled, her entire body tingling from his kiss.  
  
"Then I guess you won't complain if I do this," Janet said as she pulled Lorin down for another kiss, feeling the smallest hint of passion simmering beneath the surface. Much later, they parted,  
both breathless from the kiss. Lorin gave a small laugh.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. Janet blushed, giggling a little.  
  
"Yes," she said, "But it's been a long time since it was from someone I really like." They smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess I better let you get back to the palace," Lorin said, "It's mid-afternoon by now and, as much as I'd like to stay here with you, I have work that needs to be done. I'm sure you have the same." Disappointment flooded Janet, but she nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said and, wordlessly, they started cleaning up the remnants of their picnic. Donning their jackets, they headed out of the Royal Gardens and Lorin walked her back over to the entrance doors of the palace. He kissed her again before they parted, leaving her with a promise to join her or lunch the next day. Janet disappeared into the palace, leaving Lorin to his own business.  
  
She practically floated up to her rooms, the date having gone much better than she could have imagined. She arrived in her rooms still in her distracted state and had only been there for a couple of minutes when Karise entered, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"So, what's this I hear from Aerin about you having a lunch date with Lord Lorin?" Karise asked, taking in Janet's infectious smile and joyful mood.  
  
"You heard right, Karise," Janet said, "I just returned from seeing him, actually. I really like him, Karise." Karise smiled gently.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Karise said, "Do you think anything will come of it?" Janet's smile grew wider, the hopes of a happy future entering her mind.  
  
"I certainly hope so."

------------------

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

See part 1 for disclaimer 

---------The Legend of the Akakami-----------  
Janet had to work to stifle her tired yawn as she and Karise headed a meeting of the Council. All the dukes and duchesses of Zimmeria were gathered in the large room, sitting around a circular table that accommodated all of them easily. Part of the curvature of the table was risen a foot above the rest, sloping gently to rise to that point.

It was there that Karise and Janet sat, their chairs raised on a small dais that allowed them to look down at the dukes and duchesses, a not-so-subtle reminder of their difference in status.

Janet fought against her tiredness to pay attention to the meeting. The night before she had stayed up late studying for her 6th level test that day, which she passed easily only hours before. Now all she wanted to do was curl up with Lorin on her couch and relax after her hectic week.

A small, dreamy smile worked its way onto her face as she thought about Lorin. It had been almost three months since they had started seeing each other and it was like she was living in a constant state of bliss.

She was amazed she could make time for Lorin considering her busy schedule and she knew it wasn't easy for him to have her being so busy all the time, but he was so considerate of her duties that Janet couldn't help but gush over him. He was always there for her when her day ended, ready to support her and comfort her as she relaxed and let go of all the stress that had built up over the course of the day.

A subtle elbow jabbed into her side warned her that she was letting her attention drift. Janet looked over to her side and saw Karise giving her a disapproving look. Janet managed to look appropriately chastised and turned her attention back to the Council meeting, trying to catch up on what was being discussed.

"How can we be sure your claims ring true, Duchess Hassa?" Duke Ronar spoke, "We have seen no evidence over the last two years that Quoglars exist. I think you and Duke Ryn are playing the rest of the Council as fools. Why should we be expected to pay for extra security when we don't have any direct evidence they're even here." The disbelieving and mocking tone was unmistakable in Ronar's voice and Hassa stood up in a rage, Ryn beside her with a thunderous look on his face.

"You dare to call Duke Ryn and myself liars?" Hassa hissed.

"Our villages have been destroyed, our people killed," Ryn spoke, "And you want to accuse us of lying when we're asking for your support?"

"I am merely saying that I don't want to commit so much of our resources to fighting an enemy that may not even be there. There have been no enemy casualties for there to be bodies. These Quoglars seem to disappear immediately after ravaging your countryside," Ronar said, "There is simply no substantial proof that it an outsider who has committed these acts." At this, Ryn stood up as well, his face turning purple with anger.

"Do you mean to say that Duchess Hassa and I have arranged the mutilation and murder of our own subjects?" Ryn's voice was low with barely controlled fury, his lips pursed as he glared down at Ronar. Ronar met Ryn's gaze unflinchingly, a challenging expression on his face.

"Is this to say you have?" Ronar said back, his tone quiet. The tension in the room was so palpable that Janet could feel it crawling over her skin. She looked around the room, noticing the other dukes and duchesses. All of them quiet and Janet knew they secretly agreed with Duke Ronar; none of their duchies rested on the border to Xarnac, none of them had to deal with the danger.

Janet was more than certain the Quoglars were being sent from someone in Xarnac. The fact that relations had become increasingly tense over the last few years pointed to something brewing inside of Xarnac. Janet had her suspicious, but wasn't ready to make any claims quite yet. However, she couldn't sit by and watch Zimmeria be torn apart from within.

Standing up as well, Janet drew herself to her full height, which wasn't admittedly all that much, but her sheer presence made up for what she lacked in inches.

"That is enough!" Janet said. From beside her, she could feel Karise's eyes on her and knew she was making Karise proud.

"You are all arguing like children," Janet said as the Council went wide-eyed, "Don't you see what is going on? The Mage's Circle has already provided substantial proof that Quoglars are in Zimmeria, everything besides a body. That's because whoever is controlling the Quoglars is keeping them out of sight, using them stealthily.  
They're keeping the Quoglars close to the borders so as to hide them easier. To drive them deeper into Zimmeria would only risk getting caught.

"By doing this with stealth and subtlety, they're trying to tear us apart, making the danger only to a couple of duchies. It is far easier to invade a torn country than it is to conquer one united. And you are playing right into their hands." The Council immediately calmed after that and Karise sent Janet an impressed look as she sat back down, allowing Karise to resume control of the Council.

The rest of the meeting went relatively smoothly, the Council deciding it would be in their best interest to get along and provide some support to the duchies of Lansha and Quintal. Janet sighed with relief as the Council ended and the dukes and duchesses filtered out of the room, presumably to head over to the Teleport stones that would take them back to their respective duchies.

Karise and Janet both watched at the members of the Council left the room and, once they were alone, Karise turned to Janet, an indecipherable expression on her face.

"You dealt with the Council well," Karise said, "It's hard to get them to stop arguing and listen most of the time." Karise's words were open-ended, giving the impression she had something more to say.

"Thanks," Janet said, "They just didn't understand what was going on." Karise gave a small nod.

"That is true," Karise said, "However, I must say that I am disappointed with you." Janet froze, her hand going clammy at the words.

"Why?" Janet asked, her voice a whisper, afraid to hear the reasons.

"You have been so distracted lately," Karise said, her voice tinged with disapproval, "You haven't been taking your duties seriously, something even the Council has noticed. Your grades have been dropping, too. Lord Omar has expressed concern. Is there something wrong, Janet?"

"No." Janet's voice was strong, firm, adamant. Karise looked at Janet longingly, her gaze fixed in a worried expression, before she sighed.

"All right," Karise said, "If you say so. Go and get some rest, Janet." With that, Karise turned and glided out of the room, leaving Janet alone. Her heart pounded in her chest, disappointment causing a flush to rise to her cheeks. Her heart ached at the disappointment and worry in Karise's voice. It was like she had been scolded by her mother, only infinitely worse.

With a trembling hand, she wiped away the hurt tears Karise's words had brought. What hurt the most was that Karise was right and she didn't have the courage to say so. Something was wrong with her, but she didn't know what. The feeling had been building up inside of her over the past month or so and it scared Janet. Something inside of her was uneasy and she didn't know why.

Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, Janet left the empty room and made her way slowly up to the Tower, taking special care to avoid the gazes of everyone she passed, fearing they would know the turmoil inside of her if they looked into her eyes. Eventually, she made it back to her room and gratefully entered them, shutting the doors behind her, creating her own sanctuary.

"Hey," a voice from her couch spoke, "I was wondering when you'd be getting back." Janet spotted Lorin on the couch and a bright smile made its way onto her face. Suddenly, it was like her confrontation with Karise had never happened.

"Hey," she said softly as she went over to the couch and sat down. Leaning over, she gave him a sweet kiss, her heart doing flips in her chest to feel him responding to her kiss. Eventually, she pulled away and gave him a tired smile.

"Long day?" Lorin asked, raising a hand to finger her cheek gently. Janet sighed.

"You have no idea," she murmured, leaning into his touch.

"Oh, before I forget," Lorin said, "Lord Aerin stopped by to see if you were in. I told him you were at a meeting of the Council and he said he'd try to stop by later. He sounds like he misses you." Janet felt her heart sink at the mention of Aerin. Since she had started seeing Lorin, there had barely been a spare moment to spend time with Aerin.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing more of him when you leave tomorrow," Janet said, referring to Lorin's trip to visit his parents. At that, Lorin groaned.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to be away from you for a month," Lorin said, his voice low with longing. Janet smiled, reaching over to pull him in for a kiss.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Janet said before his lips met hers. The kiss started out simple and sweet, but soon turned hungry and passionate. Suddenly, Lorin was everything and everywhere.

His hands entwined in her unbound hair, his arms around her, the feel of his lips on hers, it was all driving her crazy. She gasped as his lips left hers and created a trail of fiery kisses that led across her neck and up to her ear.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to the sensitive flesh behind her ear. Janet let out a low moan at the sensation and dragged his lips back to hers, kissing with even more passion than before.

Janet lost herself in the feel of his lips on hers and his arms around her. It all felt so much like a dream that it came to a complete surprise to find herself straddling his legs with his hands up her silk blouse, his fingers working at the clasp of her bra.

Suddenly, Janet felt like everything was moving too fast and her hands flew to his forearms, trying to push his hands down.

"Lorin, stop," she said breathlessly, breaking the kiss, "Please." A look of deep disappointment and confusion flashed in his eyes for a split second before it disappeared, leaving an apologetic look in its wake.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking his hands out from underneath her shirt and placing them gently on her hips, "I didn't mean for things to get so out of control." Janet felt better after hearing his words and smiled at him, cupping his face in her hands as she gave him a light kiss.

"It's ok," she said, "Everything was just moving too fast. You do understand, right?" Lorin nodded.

"Of course," he said emphatically, "I would never push you farther than you ready to go." Janet's heart melted at his words and she pushed herself off of him, snuggling up besides him. His arm went around her and, suddenly, Janet felt tired, the events of the past few days catching up with her.

"I could fall asleep right here," Janet murmured and felt Lorin shift beside her, manipulating them until they were both lying on the couch, him lying behind her as he held her close to him.

"Sleep," he commanded gently, "I'll be here for you." With those words, Janet drifted off into a restful sleep, confident that Lorin would do just as he said.

---------------

Pitch blackness surrounded her. She could see nothing, feel nothing, do nothing. She could only hear. And what she heard sent shivers down her spine.

"Help me! Oh, gods, please, help me! Let me out! Let me out." The female voice broke down into harsh sobs.

"Where are you?" Janet cried out, her voice desperate; if only there was something she could do.

"He has me. He won't let me go! Please, get me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore. Please, help me." The voice was thick with tears and fear and Janet wanted nothing more than to save the poor soul she could hear cry out so desperately. Suddenly, the voice screamed.

"Oh, gods, he's here! Get away from me. No...please...don't!" The resulting scream frightened Janet down to the depths of her soul. Suddenly, she was pulled out of the dark world she was in from the sound of a voice calling her name.

"Janet!" Her eyes opened as she gasped, the familiar sight of her quarters greeting her. Her body shivered in the aftermath of the dream. A hand on her shoulder caused her to sit up, her arms wrapping around her torso in a self-hug.

"Janet, what happened? You were screaming in your sleep. Gods, are you alright?" Lorin asked, his tone concerned as he moved to kneel on the floor in front of her, his eyes looking up into hers. There was a look of panic on his face and Janet figured it had something to do with the fact that she had been screaming. She could feel the hoarseness in her voice, a testament to the fact that she really had been screaming.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Janet said. Lorin reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Lorin asked. Janet shook her head, unwilling to relive the events of the nightmare she just had.

"No, not really," Janet said, "I'm not ready to talk about it quite yet." Lorin nodded, but didn't say anything. He just stayed where he was, looking up at her imploringly.

"You know, I think I just want to go to bed," Janet said, getting a quick glimpse of the outside from the patio door. The sun had long since set and Janet could see the three moons rising. Janet smiled at the sight. All three were nearly full, signaling the beginning of the Santsuki festival in only a few weeks.

"All right," Lorin said as he rose to his feet. There was a disappointment in his eyes that Janet couldn't miss, but she really didn't care that much at the moment. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep. However, she decided it would only be the polite thing to see Lorin out.

Standing, she walked him over to the door, leaning up to give him a deep kiss before he opened it. Lorin's arms wrapped around her, engulfing her in a gentle embrace. Janet could feel the love and support flowing into her as Lorin held her and she was grateful for his attentions.

Slowly, they parted and Janet smiled up at him.

"You'll be back for the beginning of the Santsuki festival, right?" Janet asked. Lorin chuckled lightly.

"Everyone will be in Zimmeria for the Santsuki festival," Lorin said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Janet breathed a soft sigh of relief as she extracted herself from his arms.

"Well, good night. And have a good visit with your parents," Janet said. Lorin smiled softly.

"I will. Farewell." With that, Lorin left Janet's chambers quietly, the doors shutting silently behind him. Once he was gone, the rest of the day came crashing down on her and, with the feeling like her life was slipping through her fingers, Janet dissolved into tears and unable to explain why.

--------------

From the University, Aerin could sense that something was wrong with Janet. Even though distance separated them, he could still feel her emotions as well as his own, but he was hesitant to go to her. There was a certain unease between them, though he wasn't sure Janet herself had noticed it. She had been too busy with Lorin, her duties, and her studies to notice it.

A small frown worked its way on his face at the thought of Janet's performance in her studies. Lord Omar had confided in him and Karise of Janet's drop in her grades. That worried him greatly. Janet's zeal for learning astounded him time and time again in the past and it was disheartening to realize that she suddenly found her studies less interesting.

Also more distressing was her reason for her declining interest in her studies. Since her relationship with Lorin began, Janet's focus had been shifting towards him and it scared Aerin. Something was wrong with Janet and the fact that he couldn't pinpoint it bothered him all the more.

For a brief moment, he toyed with the idea that it was something to do with Lorin, but he was the only thing making her happy at the moment.

"I have the ingredients you wanted crushed, Lord Aerin." The feminine voice from his side drew him out of his thoughts and he focused his attention to the present. He turned to see Nyla approaching him with a small smile on her face and a small stone bowl cradled in her hands.

"Thank you, Nyla," Aerin said as she placed the bowl on the table in front of him. He smiled up at his apprentice, remembering how Janet had arranged the apprenticeship between her best female friend and her Lord Protector. Aerin could see the matchmaking effort behind Janet's actions and he had to inwardly roll his eyes at the thought.

However, Nyla had incredible potential as a healer, enough power to succeed Idrianna as Head Healer. It was for this reason he had accepted her as his apprentice and, with him backing her, she was sure to go far.

"Lord Aerin, is there something bothering you?" Nyla asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion. As an empath, she could sense troubling emotions coming from him, but didn't know the cause. Aerin jumped at the words and looked up into her sapphire blue eyes. Nyla's heart leapt into her throat as he looked straight at her and there was no denying the attraction she felt for him.

Aerin ignored the emotions he could feel coming from her. He was able to so easily since she was very careful to keep her emotions out of their working relationship, knowing full well he could sense them from her. Aerin gave a soft sigh at Nyla's words.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Nyla smiled softly.

"I've known for a couple of weeks that there's been something bothering you. I can sense that it's come to a breaking point. So, do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Aerin raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"Actually, I think you could help me," Aerin said. Nyla's curiosity was piqued. Aerin summoned a stool for her to sit on and she sat gratefully, her hands folding gently in her lap.

"What is it?" she asked. Aerin sighed again.

"It's Janet. I'm worried about her," he stated. Nyla didn't even bat an eyelash, but her face did take on a concerned look and Aerin could sense the same worry coming from her as her hands clenched in her lap.

"I am, too," Nyla said, "She's been so distracted lately and I can't figure out why. I can't shake the horrible feeling that something is wrong." Aerin nodded.

"Yes, me too," Aerin said, "I've been sensing for a couple of months now that there's been something wrong, but I haven't been able to breach the subject. There's a sort of tension between Janet and myself, but I don't think she knows its there. I don't think she's had much time to think about that." Aerin sighed sadly as he rubbed hand over his face.

"I miss her," Aerin admitted, "I know her relationship with Lorin is new and she wants to spend time with him, but she doesn't have much extra time to begin with. We barely have any time to say hello to each other, much less have a meaningful conversation." Nyla gave him a comforting smile.

"I think she misses you just as much," Nyla said. Aerin nodded.

"Yes, but it still doesn't change the fact that something is wrong with her," Aerin said.

"She barely pays attention in her classes these days," Nyla said, "And I've noticed a strange clumsiness about her, as well as a sense of tiredness." Aerin's worry grew at Nyla's words.

"That is strange," Aerin said, "She is normally very coordinated. And she has a lot of energy. Something very wrong is going on here." Nyla suddenly tensed up, her face going white with fear.

"You don't think-"

"No," Aerin said, cutting her off, knowing what she was thinking. He had thought of the same possibility as she obvious did, the worst one case scenario one could possibly think of.

"I would have noticed if it were that," Aerin said and no more was said on that subject, Nyla conceding to his point.

"So, what do we do?" Nyla asked, her voice quiet. Aerin shrugged.

"I don't really know," Aerin said, "I think the only thing we can do is keep an eye on her. Since you see her more often than I do, could you watch out for her?" Nyla smiled, happy to help.

"Of course," Nyla said, "She is one of my closest friends and I do worry about her health and happiness." Aerin smiled back.

"Thank you," he said, "Hopefully, we'll be able to help her."

------------

The next day found Janet lounging up on the windowsill above her patio door, her back against the frame and one foot folded up against her while the other lay over the edge, swinging slightly. The open window provided her with an early summer breeze and an unblocked view of the ocean beyond the cliffs the palace rested on.  
Her whole body was relaxed, even though she was sitting 25 feet above ground, but her mind was restless and she refused to think about Lorin.

That he had departed early that morning through a Teleport stone, Janet knew. He was due at his parents' manor in Lambor at that time and she knew he had to go. But it didn't stop her from missing him dearly.

With a sigh, Janet shoved thoughts of Lorin out of her mind and just concentrated on enjoying the balmy weather. Janet existed with only the breeze and the sunny weather for several minutes before a knock on her door drew her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called out, not bothering to turn her head in the direction of the door. The door opened soundlessly and Aerin stepped into Janet's quarters, a hopeful look on his face.

"Hey," he called out. Janet turned her head sharply and looked down at him, giving him a big smile.

"Aerin!" she exclaimed as he walked over to the patio door. With a little boost of magic, Aerin jumped into the air and landed on the wide sill beside her. He sat down with his legs hanging over the edge, his legs swinging a bit as he relaxed in the sunny weather. Aerin glanced over at her, giving her a soft smile.

"How are you doing?" Janet asked, the sentence coming out a little more awkward than she would have wanted it to.

"Good," Aerin said, "A little tired. Haven't seen you too much lately." Janet blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Janet whispered. Aerin reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. He could feel her guilt at not having a lot of time for him and he instantly forgave her. From her, he could feel how much she missed him and knew she wasn't purposely ignoring him.

Janet pulled him to her and Aerin wrapped her in a gentle hug. Just being with her was like a balm for his tired soul and he realized then just how much he had missed her.

"Missed you," Janet whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Aerin responded, "Me, too." They were silent for several minutes, just enjoying the others presence, and they eventually pulled apart.

"So, do you want to do something today?" Aerin asked. Janet smiled and nodded.

"That would be great!" Janet said.

"Well, how about a ride into the country. I'm sure the horses could use the exercise," Aerin said. Janet chuckled and raised her hand to brush her hair from her face. It was then that Aerin spotted it.

"What's that?" he asked, grabbing her wrist and examining it. A long, thin cut had been traced on the top of her arm, starting at about her wrist and extending for about two inches up her arm. It looked like it had been only half-healed and quite recent. Janet yanked her hand away, an embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks.

"I tripped," Janet said, "A couple of days ago."

"And how did you get it?" Aerin asked.

"My hand caught on the edge of the table," Janet said, holding her hand close. Aerin narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he sensed the genuine embarrassment in her voice and his suspicion faded away.

"Do you want me to heal it for you?" Aerin asked. Janet shook her head.

"No, it's ok," Janet said, "It's not serious and it'll heal on its own." Aerin nodded.

"You need to take better care of yourself," Aerin said. Janet sighed.

"I know," Janet said, "I've been so clumsy lately. It's really embarrassing."

"Maybe you're just tired," Aerin supplied. Janet nodded.

"I think that's it," Janet said, "Anyway, how about that ride." Aerin smiled and knew Janet wanted to get off the topic. Janet was a very proud being and didn't often tolerate embarrassment well, so Aerin knew to not bother her about it.

"Yes, let's go," Aerin said and, together, they pushed themselves off of the windowsill, both of them landing gracefully on the floor 25 feet below. Silent, they made their way out of the Tower, out of the palace, and down to the stables by the front gates, not saying much more than small talk.

Janet went over to the stable where her mare was housed. The mare looked up at Janet's approach and immediately moved over to the entrance of the stall, reaching out for Janet.

Janet giggled and reached out to touch the mare, smoothing over the fur on her snout. The light tan mare had been a gift from Tanith for her birthday a year ago. She was a spirited mare, but calmed down in Janet's presence, only allowing Janet to take the reins.

The mare, who Janet had named Misty, pressed herself into Janet's hand.

"Hey there, girl," Janet murmured as she opened the stall door. The mare lowered her head and nuzzled Janet's torso in hopes that Janet had a treat, but Janet had brought nothing.

"Sorry, Misty," Janet said softly. A stable boy approached her and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Janet said, turning to face the young man, who looked nervous in her presence.

"Do you require something, Milady?" the young man said haltingly.

"Would you please prepare my horse?" Janet asked, "And Lord Aerin's." The stable boy nodded and rushed off to do so. Janet gave Misty one more pat before moving out of the stables to join Aerin outside of them.

"You do know we aren't quite dressed for riding?" Aerin said with a smirk as he looked at their clothing. Janet looked at their outfits.

"Well, we only really need boots," Janet said, "Our pants and shirts are fine. Conjure up a couple of pairs of boots. I can fit mine to my size." Aerin did so and, by the time Aerin and Janet had fit the boots to their feet, the stable boy was leading both horses by the reins.

"They're ready, milord, milady," the stable boy said, trying to steady his voice as he was in the presence of two of the most important figures in all Zimmeria. Both Aerin and Janet offered the boy a smile, the stable boy flushing bright red at the gentle expression from Janet before bowing and turning to go back into the stables.

Aerin chuckled at the stable boy's quick exit and turned to Janet as they climbed onto their respective horses.

"It's amazing just how much of an affect you have on people," Aerin said, "Especially those of the male persuasion." Janet just threw a playful glare in Aerin's direction as they both urged their horses onward towards the side gates. The Inner City had a set of side gates that led out to a cliff side path. This pathway took the travelers out to the surrounding country and forest of the city of Zimmeria.

Aerin and Janet's conversation was light as they rode, both of them enjoying the good weather and good company. They rode through the surrounding forest and down the central path away from the city. They had been riding no longer than 2 hours when they came to a familiar valley.

Janet froze when she saw the Stargate sitting in the bottom of the valley. Without a word to Aerin, she rode down to the center of the valley, Aerin following silently behind her. Reaching the bottom of the valley, Janet dismounted and let her horse roam around the grassy plains while she went over to the Stargate.

She walked over to the DHD, her fingers hovering over the panel. She let her palm rest on the center button, feeling the cool material beneath her skin. An assortment of emotions flooded over her as she realized with startling clarity that it had been almost three years to the day since she first arrived in Zimmeria, but a pang of sadness was the most predominant.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and she turned her head slightly to see Aerin standing beside her, a gentle smile on his face.

"You still miss them, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Never stopped, actually," Janet said as her fingers lightly traced the glyphs on the DHD.

"Do you still want to return to your planet?" Aerin asked in a gentle, questioning voice.

"Some part of me still does," Janet said, "The part of me that longs for a simpler life. A life where I was only a doctor and I wasn't responsible for an entire nation. I wish for it when the days get really hectic, you know?" Aerin nodded and slipped his arm around Janet's shoulders, pulling her into a half hug, sending comforting waves in her direction. Janet looked over at Aerin and gave him a grateful smile before pulling her hand away from the DHD with a sigh.

"Let's go home," Janet said, her smile turning slightly watery. Aerin nodded and pulled his arm away after giving her arm one last squeeze.

"Sure," he said, "Besides, I'm hungry." Janet's laughter lasted all the way until they mounted their horses and went off towards the palace.

------------

The next few weeks, Janet and Aerin spent most of their time together, both of them realizing just how much they had missed the other. It reminded Aerin of when Janet had first arrived in Zimmeria, when she only knew him, Karise, and Tanith, back to a time when things seemed a little simpler. However, real life had to resume again.

One day, nearly a month later, Janet was sitting in her quarters, enjoying the latest in a series of novels she had been following,  
when a knock at her door made her put her book down.

"Come in!" she cried out. The door opened to reveal Lorin standing in the doorway. A face-splitting grin worked its way onto Janet's face and she rushed over to him as he shut the door behind him. She went willingly into his arms, breathing a sigh of relief as his arms wrapped around her. He nuzzled her hair, breathing in her clean scent, and sighed.

"Gods, I missed you," he breathed, pulling away to look down at her. Janet smiled up at Lorin and pulled him down for a kiss, needing no words. The second his lips touched hers, the entire world melted away, leaving only Lorin and the feel of his lips on hers. He awoke a fire in her soul and she was helpless against his onslaught.

Pulling away breathlessly a few moments later, Janet looked up at him, passion in her eyes, as she pulled him towards the stairs. Lorin's eyes widened for a moment, his gaze questioning. Janet merely gave him soft smile before nodding, signaling her permission.

Lorin, in his shock, pulled her closer and gave her a bruising kiss before allowing her to pull him up to her bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

See part 1 for disclaimer. 

----------The Legend of the Akakami-------------  
Aerin couldn't help the scowl that took over his features as he glanced down into the Royal Gardens. From his perch on the second floor of the palace, he could easily see down into the heart of the Royal Gardens.

Down by the central fountain, on a wide stone bench, sat Janet and Lorin. Lorin lay with his head in her lap as the two of them relaxed in the Gardens, chatting aimlessly. Aerin couldn't hear what they were saying through the glass, but he didn't need to.

It had been almost two months since Lorin returned from Lambor and Aerin had seen less of Janet than ever since his return. Vowing to keep an eye on Janet, even if he had to do it through less than honest methods, he noticed some things that were very disturbing, though he had no solid ideas as of yet.

He was, however, starting to suspect something bad was going on and, the more time that passed, the more Aerin was starting to suspect that Lorin was at the heart of the matter. There was something about the other Mage that, for lack of a better word, irked Aerin, something that always had and Aerin hadn't realized until not too long ago.

If only there were some way that Aerin could get some concrete evidence that Lorin was up to something, something to lay some of Aerin's fears and suspicions to rest. Suddenly, an idea came to Aerin, knowing Lorin would be absorbed in Janet for quite sometime.

Realizing he had a perfect opportunity to do a little investigating, Aerin rushed out of the palace and for the Academy where Lorin's rooms were. It took him quite some time to locate Lorin's rooms in the heart of the Academy, near the back where the Mages' quarters were.

A feeling of wrongness crawled over Aerin's skin as he approached Lorin's door and his breath caught in fear. He shouldn't be doing this, he told himself, he really shouldn't be. It was illegal for a Mage to enter another Mage's apartments without their permission. But he had to know, he just had to.

Putting his hand on the doorknob, Aerin slowly opened the door and entered the room. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding as he stepped over the threshold and looked around the room.

The entrance room was tame enough, a simple couch and table laying in the center of the room. But, Aerin wasn't interested in whatever was in that room; he wanted to see the room that he knew Lorin did his research in. All mages had a private room to conduct research and experiments in.

Looking around, Aerin saw that he had three choices. Taking a guess, Aerin picked the door on the far right. Peeking in, he was relieved to see that his guess was right. The room, bigger than the entrance room, had several tables, each with various glassware items on it.

Taking in another deep breath, Aerin entered the workroom and a sudden chill washed over him. It was like walking into a place of evil. Aerin could feel the forbidden magic lingering in the air and his most feared suspicious were starting to look like truth.

Moving into the room, Aerin looked at the various containers spread out on the tabletops, inspecting each one that looked suspicious. In the far corner of the room, Aerin spotted something that had his own blood run cold.

Picking up the small vial, he inspected the reddish liquid and feared the worst. Opening it, his brought it up to his nose and breathed in the metallic smell of blood. He tore his gaze from the vial and looked towards the workshop table.

There was an open text that lay on the table with a small bowl next to it. Unwilling to let go of the vial, Aerin levitated the book so that it lay open in front of him. He leaned forward, noting the words were written in an ancient tongue that hadn't been written or spoken in 1000s of years. Only a small number of people knew how to read the ancient words and, considering Aerin's advanced magic, he was one of those who could.

A quick scan of the words on the page nearly made him drop the vial: Blood Magic. Aerin felt short of breath.

Blood Magic had been forbidden in Zimmeria for the last 7000 years, ever since the Grand Mage had been discovered and convicted of using the magic to control the king. This had caused a war with Xarnac that had lasted 200 years. When it was discovered that the Grand Mage was controlling the King by use of the King's own blood to exact revenge on the country that had shunned him, for the Grand Mage had been from Xarnac, the Council of Mages executed the Grand Mage and outlawed Blood Magic forever.

Aerin set the book back down and inspected the vial once more. Separating a small drop of blood from inside the vial, he brought the tiny droplet out of the vial, letting it hover just above the rim of the small glassware, and used his abilities as a healer to inspect the blood.

Knowing Janet's blood intimately as her healer, having healed almost all of the wounds she had received during the last three years, he immediately knew the blood was Janet's. His heart stopped in his chest as all the pieces came into place. A sick feeling crept into his stomach and Aerin thought he was going to be physically ill.

Carefully placing the stopper back into the vial, he set it back to where he found it and ran out of the room like the fires of the Underworld were at his feet, desperate to be out of the place where such foul magic tainted his senses.

-------------

Much later, Aerin found himself in his own research rooms. He didn't want to go back to the Palace for fear of seeing Janet. Though he knew none of this was her fault, he didn't know if he could look at her and not feel guilty for his current inability to remove her from Lorin's influence.

Though still thoroughly sickened by what Lorin was doing to Janet, disgust had given way to anger, an anger so intense, Aerin was tempted kill Lorin on the spot. But, he knew he couldn't. If he did, he would be tried for murder of a fellow Mage, a crime that, at the very least, would lead to exile, nephew to the queen or not. He would need to prove to his fellow Mages that Lorin, indeed, was committing a most horrible crime. And, for that, he would have to catch Lorin in the act.

In order to maintain the control he had on Janet, Lorin would need to take Janet's blood on a regular basis. Aerin was willing to bet that the cut he saw on Janet's hand, the one she had been so embarrassed over, was where Lorin made the incision.

Lorin would need to make the cut at a regular interval, depending on how much he took, and he would have to put Janet into a trance in order to get her cooperation, not too hard since she was under his control. He would then have to implant a false memory into Janet's mind so she wouldn't wonder where the cut came from.

Aerin scowled. He had always known that Lorin was a master at Manipulative Magic; he just never thought Lorin would use it in such a manner. Aerin shuddered at the implications of Lorin using Blood Magic on Janet.

According to the old texts, the person controlled with Blood Magic would always feel swayed by the user. Janet would always feel the effects of the Blood Magic and she would be helpless to stop it. Lorin's control would fade over time, but it would never disappear.

Aerin shivered; the emotional impact this was going to have on Janet would be devastating. Lorin had been controlling her for some months now; once she was no longer under his spell and she was free to think on her own, memory would kick in and she would know she had been controlled, had done things she would have never done. Using Blood Magic was like a rape of the mind, a serious crime under Mage law; Lorin would not get off lightly for what he had done.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Lord Omar standing in the doorway to his research rooms.

"Lord Omar!" Aerin exclaimed as he rose quickly to his feet, "I wasn't expecting you. Please, please, sit down." Aerin hurriedly conjured a chair, gesturing for Lord Omar to sit.

"Thank you, Lord Aerin," Omar said as he settled into the chair Aerin had provided for him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lord Omar?" Aerin asked. Omar looked up into Aerin's eyes, seeing to look right into his soul.

"I came to speak to you, actually," Omar said, "I was particularly concerned about you." Aerin was taken aback.

"Why?" he asked.

"I could sense something was most troubling," Omar said, "It was so strong that I could feel it through the wards around my office. Care to tell me what has you so scared?" Aerin debated within himself. Would the Grand Mage believe him? Aerin drew in a deep breath, deciding to take a leap of faith.

"I have discovered something most disturbing," Aerin said, his voice holding the slightest hint of a tremble. Omar reached out and touched the forearm of the young man he had once sponsored.

"You can tell me," Omar said, sensing Aerin's hesitancy.

"May I show you instead? Memories are untainted by emotions and thoughts. You might believe me more that way," Aerin said. Omar wondered what Aerin had seen that was so unbelievable and he nodded, his curiosity growing by the second. Little did he know he would soon regret that curiosity.

"Sit before me," Omar said and Aerin did so, sitting on a simple wooden chair that served as his desk chair. Omar reached forward with both hands and placed them on Aerin's face, his fingers resting against Aerin's temples and cheeks. Aerin closed his eyes as he willed his mind and heart to cease their racing.

"Show me what you have seen," Omar murmured before entering Aerin's mind. Images swirled around him, memories of Aerin's past. He wasn't interested in any of those, however, and he shoved them to the side so he could focus.

Seeking out what had Aerin so scared by focusing on the emotion, he was granted with the vision of what Aerin had seen in Lorin's lab. Disapproval swept over him at the fact that Aerin had broken into Lorin's lab, but that was quickly replaced with fear as Aerin's memory showed him what Aerin had found.

Clearly sickened by what he had seen, Omar removed his fingers from Aerin's temples, pulling away quickly from Aerin's mind. The image of the vial of blood was one Omar couldn't expel from his mind.

"Surely it can't be real," Omar said, his voice adamant and strong, though he knew Aerin's memory didn't lie.

"It's real, Lord Omar. You know that as well as I," Aerin said, his voice a trembling whisper.

"By all the Gods," Omar murmured, making the sign against evil, "Blood Magic. What would possess Lorin to do such a thing." At this, Aerin was unable to explain.

"I don't know, Lord Omar," Aerin said, "But we can't figure that out without a Trial." Omar nodded, but it was a sad nod.

"There hasn't been a Trial in almost 500 years," Omar spoke softly, "Many will not want it conducted without solid proof." Aerin nodded.

"Yes, and we cannot offer my proof since I obtained it illegally. I have to catch Lorin actually performing the magic on Janet." At mention of Janet, Omar shook his head sadly.

"Poor, poor child," he whispered, "This will be hard for her. She may not recover." Aerin gulped, his skin going ashen.

"I know, Lord Omar," Aerin said, "But I will help her to try." Omar looked over at Aerin, tears of horror and sympathy sparkling in his eyes.

"She will need all the support she can get, Aerin, if she is to make it through this."

--------------

Over the next couple weeks, Aerin had watched Lorin closely, Omar excusing him from his official duties with the cover story that Aerin was conducting important research. It wasn't a total lie; in fact, it was closer to the truth than anyone knew. Omar and Aerin had agreed to keep the knowledge of Lorin's activity between them to prevent Lorin getting wind of their investigation.

Aerin, after researching extensively, had come up with a tiny viewing device. The size of the head of a pin, it could record and transmit whatever it saw to a central control. Aerin planted several of them all over Janet's quarters, waiting for the opportunity to catch Lorin at performing his horrible magic.

What drove Lorin to seek control of Janet through Blood Magic, Aerin didn't know, but he intended to stop Lorin from further harming Janet. Almost all of Aerin's time was spent in his own quarters so he could know when to "accidentally" walk in on Lorin when he was performing the ritualistic magic.

Nyla, who didn't know what was going on, but knew Aerin was up to something, brought him whatever research material he asked for, one of her duties as his apprentice. Every time, she asked him what he was researching, knowing it was something big...and something very serious.

Aerin only told her she would see and that he would need her help once his research was over. Nyla would always nod calmly and leave the room, not without shooting Aerin a worried, curious look.

The books Aerin was asking her to bring to him were ancient books on Manipulative Magic, the category Blood Magic fell into. It was one of the three forbidden magics, the other two being Time Magic and Necromancy. Though all three had their exceptions when their uses were not forbidden, like performing autopsies on the mind using Necromancy, what Lorin was doing was in clear violation of Mage Law.

Aerin knew he wasn't going to like the Trial Lorin was going to go through. Being the son of the Duke of Lambor would get the Council of Dukes and Duchesses involved and the Council and the Mage's Circle never worked well together.

Despite the peace in Zimmeria, both were weary of each other. The Council always chaffed at the fact that they had no control over the law laid down by the Mage's Circle and the Mage's Circle always expressed annoyance at their inability to directly affect civil law. In special cases, such as the one Aerin knew they were facing,  
both would have to work together considering the political sensitivity of the one who would be Tried.

Aerin continued to watch frantically what the tiny viewers showed him, almost feverish with the desire to catch Lorin in the act. He had so much anger built up inside of him over what Lorin was doing to Janet, the woman he had sworn to protect for the rest of his life. It was a continual struggle to keep from throttling the man.

About a week into watching for any sight of the practice of Blood Magic, Aerin got his first sign. Deciding not to interfere, though it killed him to watch, Aerin watched to learn the cues for when Lorin was going to perform the ritual on Janet.

He watched as Lorin forced Janet into a trance, her face going blank. The sight sent shivers down Aerin's spine as he watched Lorin pull out a small, ceremonial dagger. Made from white ivory, Aerin knew it was old for the creature that had provided the ivory had died out thousands of years ago.

He watched, his stomach twisting in disgust, as Lorin made the small incision on the top of Janet's left wrist, the same place he had spotted the cut on Janet's wrist several weeks ago. Lorin then gathered the blood into a small vial he had tucked into his clothing.

Once finished, Lorin haphazardly healed the cut and placed his hands on her forehead. Aerin knew the workings of Mind-Manipulation when he saw it and his suspicions as to why Janet hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary were confirmed.

Once Lorin had finished and brought Janet out of the trance, to which she was none the wiser, Aerin exploded into a fury, cursing and yelling up a storm, attacking his poor desk with a ferocity that it would never be the same again.

Afterwards, he collapsed into his chair, tears streaming down his face. They were tears of frustration, of anger, of sadness.

It killed him to see Janet used so. That someone like Lorin existed to take advantage of someone like Janet was another piece chipped away at his optimistic view of the world.

Glaring at the viewer with renewed determination, Aerin swore on everything he held sacred that Lorin would not be allowed to get away with what he was doing to Janet.

-------------

Aerin's moment came two weeks after he first saw Lorin put Janet in a trance and take her blood in order to control her. Watching the viewer screen intensely, he saw Lorin begin to get ready for the ritual.

Aerin waited with baited breath; the moment had to be perfect, the moment that Aerin could show everyone so that no one would doubt Lorin's intentions. The wait nearly killed him.

When the time came, Aerin knew.

Nearly jumping out of his seat, Aerin rushed from the room and out to the main landing. Hoping he timed it right and feeling sick for knowing the right moment to barge in, he approached the main door to Janet's chambers. Feigning innocence, Aerin opened the door.

"Hey, Janet?" he said, pushing the door to the side. His gaze immediately fell on Lorin and Janet in the center of the room, his hand holding the knife that lay in Janet's flesh.

It wasn't too hard for Aerin to put the look of angry shock on his face, as that was exactly what he was feeling at the moment. Lorin froze, his hand mid-stroke, Janet standing in front of him with a dazed look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Aerin asked, his voice low with anger. Even to the untrained eye, what Lorin was doing was clearly not good.

Lorin couldn't produce a sufficient response. Instead, he dropped the knife, letting an entranced Janet slump to the ground, and tried to run.

Aerin summoned up a certain amount of anger, an easy thing for him to do given the circumstances, and released a strong blast of air.

The blast impacted Lorin, who was defenseless against Aerin's power, and sent him flying into the hard stone wall behind him. His body hit the wall with a sickening crunch and Lorin slid to the ground. Aerin rushed over to Lorin and laid a hand on his prone body.

A quick scan told Aerin that Lorin was still alive, but with several broken ribs. Aerin felt no mercy, just happy that Lorin was still alive so he could meet his fate at the hands of the Mage's Circle.

Without giving Lorin a second thought, Aerin flew over to Janet, where she was still lying on the ground. The knife Lorin had used to cut her lay not to far from her bleeding arm, bright red blood marring its shining white surface.

Aerin moved his hand over it and was about to incinerate the knife, but paused. He might need the knife for further proof of Lorin's guilt, just in case the Mage's Circle and the Council weren't sufficiently swayed by Aerin's memory.

Picking up between his thumb and forefinger, Aerin put a stasis spell on the knife so it couldn't be cleaned without his approval. Another quick effort banished the knife back to his personal quarters so he didn't have to look at it; just the knowledge that it was in his quarters gave Aerin shivers.

Turning all his attention to Janet, he grabbed her cut arm, his hand clasping over the long gash. Pouring his healing magic into the wound, Aerin could literally feel the tissues sewing themselves together.

When he finished, he wiped the blood off of his hand and lifted her hand to inspect his work. The scar that was there made him frown,  
but he wasn't concerned about it for the moment, though it should have faded.

Rolling Janet onto her back, he drew her into his arms, holding her gently as he laid a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Ishi, wake up," he said softly, using his private nickname for her, slapping her cheek gently. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Aerin?" she said, her voice quiet.

"Hey," he said, a small smile on his face.

"What's going on?" she asked, confusion clear in her expression. Aerin didn't answer for several moments, unable of what to say. She was still in Lorin's thrall and would be until Aerin severed the active connection in their minds.

"I'll explain it later," Aerin said as he noticed Janet's growing panic at his silence. She nodded, trusting his words as he put his hand on her forehead.

"Now, close your eyes," he all but whispered. Janet's eyes slid shut as per his instructions and he put her back into her trance.

Entering her mind, something he hadn't been close enough to do since she started spending all her time with Lorin. Spreading his awareness to the condition inside her mind, Aerin was nearly physically sick at the state of her mind.

Darkness and panic swarmed her brain and, at the center was a bright ball of light. Reaching out for this, Aerin found the brightness to be the essence of Janet. It was clearly struggling to get out, having been oppressed by the controlling darkness.

All around the darkness, pulsing red threads of energy weaved a complex web of control and Aerin knew without a doubt that these were the lines of control through which Lorin exerted his control. The complexity and the thickness of the web meant Lorin had Janet deeply under his control and he had been weaving it for some time with some frequency. Aerin wouldn't be surprised if Lorin had started building his control over Janet before she had met him several months ago.

Aerin gave an internal sigh as he pulled out of Janet's mind; the damage was too extensive for him to fix it at the moment. He would have to wait until she was stabilized before trying anything too invasive in her mind. After being under such extensive mind control for so long, Janet's mind was very unstable and the slightest wrong move could destroy her mind completely. And, if he was successful, there was no telling if her mind would recover.

Aerin drew in a shaky breath and, opening his eyes, he reached for his communication crystal.

"Nyla," he said quietly, "This is Aerin." Seconds later, the crystal glowed as it transmitted Nyla's response.

"Lord Aerin? You sound troubled. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Please hurry to Janet's chambers. I need your help." There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I'll be right there," Nyla said hurriedly before cutting off the connection. It was then, when Aerin knew he wouldn't have to handle this alone, that he allowed the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm him to come. He held Janet close to him, listening to her slightly erratic breathing, feeling her heartbeat pound against his chest. She was everything to him and he would do everything in his power to try and save her. He just hoped it would be enough.

He didn't know how long he sat there, waiting for Nyla to show up, but he was relieved when she finally did.

When she entered the room, a wave of shock washed over her and Nyla froze in the entrance to Janet's chambers. Though she had been there many times, the sight of the scene in front of her was what caused her shock-induced paralysis.

At the other end of the room, she could see Lorin's unconscious figure slumped rather ungracefully on the floor. Wondering about what was going on, Nyla turned her gaze to the center of the room, where she saw Aerin holding Janet close to him as if he were holding on for dear life. Janet, too was unconscious, and the tears that ran down Aerin's cheeks told Nyla that something very bad had happened.

Rushing over, she crouched down so she could be eye-level with Aerin.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice quiet. Aerin, ashamed to be seen crying, turned away and used one hand to wipe away his tears. His eyes closed and Nyla knew he was trying to compose himself.

After a few moments, he looked back at her, his expression so much more controlled.

"It was Lorin," Aerin said, "He was hurting her." Nyla nearly gasped at his words.

"How?" Nyla asked, needing to know. Though it might kill her to know, she was too close to Janet to not know.

"He was controlling her," Aerin said, the words leaving his throat reluctantly and with a pained tone as if it were physically painful for him to speak the words, "With Blood Magic."

Nyla's stomach turned with horror and disgust; it was as she had feared in the deepest corners of her mind. She had pushed the possibility to the back of her mind when Aerin told her it was impossible, that there was no way it could be so. It pained her to know he was wrong.

"You have proof?" Nyla asked. Aerin gulped down a fresh wave of tears at the memory and nodded.

"Yes, I saw him performing the ritual. I walked in on it, actually. Though I suspected he was up to something like it a few weeks ago." Understanding dawned on Nyla.

"That's what you were researching," Nyla breathed, "I wondered why you were asking for ancient books on Manipulative Magic." Aerin nodded.

"Yes," he said, "So I could work to undo the damage caused by Lorin." Aerin shifted Janet in his arms, one arm going behind her knees and the other behind her back, before he stood up. Nyla straightened with him, her gaze flickering over to where Lorin.

"What about him?" Nyla asked. Aerin turned to face him and Nyla could feel the strength of the anger that flowed off of him in waves; he was angry enough to kill and she admired his restraint, feeling the same urge herself.

"Can you work Telekinetic Magic well enough to levitate him down to the Healing Ward and then to the Academy? I need to get Janet to the Healing Ward first. Then I need to take him to the Academy before bringing formal charges to my father," Aerin said. Nyla heard the reluctance in his voice and she knew the repercussions of Aerin's actions.

The Duke of Lambor wouldn't take well to having his son accused of vile magic and the Mage's Circle wouldn't be too happy to hear that it had been performed. This would send shockwaves throughout the entire country of Zimmeria and would chip away at the stability that was already weakening.

With Xarnac threatening war, reports of Quoglars in Zimmeria, and rumors of magic failing in the Southern Lands and beyond, the country was in enough of a panic. The news that the Queen-in-Waiting had been controlled by a fellow Mage with a magic that had been outlawed for thousands of years wouldn't be taken well.

After Nyla nodded in the affirmative to Aerin's request, he jerked his head in Lorin's direction.

"And put him in a stasis spell. I don't want him waking up and trying to escape. And before you ask, I know your stasis spell is strong enough to hold him until we can incarcerate him," Aerin said, cutting off Nyla before she could even open her mouth. Nyla nodded, a blush rising up to her cheeks as his compliment, and went over to Lorin. Kneeling beside him, she let her hand hover inches from his body, reluctant to touch him.

A green glow surrounded him as the stasis spell went into effect. Straightening, she exerted little effort into levitating Lorin's unconscious body off the floor. Once his body was bobbing gently in the air next to her, Nyla turned to Aerin, giving him a curt nod.

"We're ready," Nyla said. Aerin nodded back and nearly stormed out of Janet's chambers. Nyla rushed to follow, commanding Lorin's body to trail behind her at a similar pace.

As they made their way from the Tower, they ran into several people who stopped to stare at the strange sight. But none of them spoke due to fear after seeing the thunderous, warning look on Aerin's face.

But the sight of Lorin's body floating behind them, a person all knew to be a favorite of the Queen-in-Waiting, and Janet's limp body being carried in Aerin's arms caused whispered talk to pass through the Upper City like wildfire and, within hours of the sight, everyone knew something was afoot.

Aerin and Nyla ignored all the onlookers as they made their way diligently to the Healing Ward. With the way Aerin barreled through the entrance, the healing staff knew it was an emergency and they rushed to his side. But Aerin refused their aid, making a beeline for the private rooms.

Placing Janet in a bed, he put her in a stasis spell as well and turned to the gaggle of healers who had followed him.

"She is not to be examined until I get back," Aerin commanded, ushering all of the healers out of the room. Nyla stood a little further down the hall, Lorin still floating behind her, and watched as Aerin emerged from the room.

"But, Lord Aerin..." one healer, a young man, started to protest. His words were cut short when Aerin fixed a glare on him. The disapproving look from the Lord Protector to Janet quickly quieted him.

"I will be the only one administering her care," Aerin said as he shut the door, placing a strong locking spell on it so no one but him could reopen it, "But there are more pressing matters at the moment. I will return."

Without waiting to explain what was going on, Aerin took off again, motioning for Nyla to follow with a gesture of his hand. She did so diligently and flew off after him, Lorin's body following them at a similar pace.

Together, they made their way across the courtyard and to the Academy where the dungeons were. Once again, Aerin ignored all inquires from those who saw him as he made for the dungeons. The Captain of the Royal Guard spotted Aerin and Nyla as they entered the dungeons and rose to his feet.

"Lord Aerin!" he exclaimed, "What is this?"

"I have a prisoner for you, Captain Molan," Aerin said, his voice grave. Aerin looked over at Nyla and, with a small nod, indicated that she could put Lorin down. Nyla did so, roughly dropping Lorin onto the ground.

Molan moved over to the prone form on the ground and leaned over to get a good look.

"Gods have mercy, that's Lord Lorin!" he breathed.

"Yes, it is," Aerin said, "And he needs to be placed in a cell." Captain Molan looked up at Aerin with unconcealed shock.

"But, he's the son of Duke Marr," Captain Molan breathed, speaking as if royalty had no place in a holding cell.

"Yes, but he's committed a most heinous crime," Aerin said, "And I will be escorting him to a cell now. Please wait here, Nyla." With a simple thought from Aerin, Lorin once again rose into the air and followed along behind him as Aerin descended into the dungeons. Captain Molan had no way to stop him, so he let him pass.

Aerin descended deep into the dungeons before tossing Lorin into a particularly dank one. After reinforcing the stasis spell Nyla had put on him, just in case, Aerin locked the cell door, placing several wards around it so even if Lorin revived while Aerin was away, he wouldn't be able to use his magic much less escape from the cell Aerin had placed him in.

Confident that Lorin wasn't going anywhere, Aerin turned and left, meeting back up with Nyla and Captain Molan. Practically ignoring Captain Molan in his need to get out of there quickly, Aerin turned to Nyla.

"You don't have to accompany me, if you wish it," Aerin said, "I must face my father and Aunt Karise." Nyla smiled softly and reached over to grab Aerin's hand, shocking him with the contact.

"I will go with you," Nyla said, "Janet is almost as precious to me as she is to you. I will see she is brought justice." Aerin smiled, grateful for Nyla's presence and constant support, and gently extracted his hand from hers before turning to leave.

"Then let us go," Aerin said as he set off, reaching for his communication crystal.

"Lord Tanith," Aerin spoke into it, having to use his father's name to properly contact him.

"What is it, Aerin?" Tanith said not moments later.

"Could you meet me at Aunt Karise's study? There is something I must talk to you about." From the other end of the communication, Tanith could hear the urgency in his son's voice.

"Yes, I will." Tanith cut off the line shortly after that and Aerin took in a deep sigh before raising the crystal back to his lips.

"Lord Omar," he said, the crystal glowing as Omar responded.

"Yes, Lord Aerin?" came Omar's wizened voice.

"I have Lorin in custody," Aerin said, "I finally caught him." There was a brief silence before Omar spoke.

"Thank the gods," Omar breathed.

"I'm meeting my father and Aunt Karise at her study in the palace. Could you meet us there?" Aerin asked. Aerin could almost hear Omar nod.

"Yes," Omar said, "I will be there immediately. I will see you shortly." With a final glow, the communication was cut off and Aerin dropped the crystal so that it rest against the soft cotton of his shirt.

Nyla walked silently next to him as they entered the palace and made straight for the Throne Room to Karise's conjoining study. Once they got there, Aerin walked in without bothering to knock and found Karise and Tanith already in there.

"Aerin," Karise said with a sigh, "Tanith told me you had something important to talk to us about." Aerin nodded as he and Nyla entered the room, the younger woman suitably subdued in the presence of the Queen and her Lord Protector.

"Yes, but we must wait for Lord Omar. I asked him to meet me here. He will help confirm the legitimacy of my story."

From his tone, both Karise and Tanith knew it was serious, whatever it was that Aerin wanted to talk about, and Karise could sense the fear and anger emanating from Aerin. She knew if she could sense it that Aerin's emotions were strong indeed, so she waited for Lord Omar's presence, sensing that Aerin would be reluctant to talk without the Grand Mage in attendance.

Minutes later, after a long silence, Omar walked through the doors to Karise's study, the old man slightly out of breath.

"I am sorry for the delay," Omar said as Aerin summoned a chair for him. Omar sat down gratefully and Karise smiled.

"It is no problem," Karise said, "But, now that you are here, perhaps Aerin will explain to us what has him so scared." Aerin jumped as Karise's words registered with him. It was true he was very panicked, but he had no idea he was broadcasting his emotions quite so strongly.

"Yes, I better start explaining," Aerin said before he launched into his story.

He told of his suspicions of Lorin and his worry for Janet. When he spoke of breaking in to Lorin's apartments, Karise and Tanith could not hide their disapproval, but were shocked to hear about the presence of Janet's blood and an ancient text on Blood Magic. He went on, with no interruptions, to explain of his involvement of Lord Omar and the following few weeks with his private investigation of Lorin.

His grisly tale ended with the actual viewing of Lorin performing the ritual on Janet and both Karise and Tanith thought they were going to be sick from disgust and the anger that was slowly building inside of them. Aerin then went on to describe the state of Janet's mind and the dark taint held within that had Lorin's magical signature all over it.

"And you have actual proof?" Tanith asked, leaning forward with his hands folded together in front of him.

"Yes," Aerin said, "I have solid memories. And, as you know, memories don't lie. Even memories implanted into someone's mind have a signature about them that marks them as false. I've actually seen Lorin take Janet's blood. Convicting him will be no problem."

"Yes, but the Council will not stand for your accusations," Karise pointed out. Aerin nodded.

"Yes, I know," Aerin said, "But I will be bringing the charges against Lorin to the Mage's Circle since this clearly falls into the Mages' area. I know the Council will be involved, but they will not be able to stop the Trial." Karise jumped at the word.

"A Trial? Are you sure?" Karise asked. Aerin nodded.

"Yes. This is too serious of an accusation for this to be settled with just a hearing. A full Trial will have to be conducted, Aunt Karise, and you know it," Aerin said. Karise nodded, panic fluttering in her heart. She was about to say something more when the door to her study burst open and an enraged Duke Marr stood in the door way.

"What is this I hear of my son being tossed into a dungeon cell?" Duke Marr yelled, barging into the study. Aerin stood up and stared the shorter man down.

"Your son has committed a crime," Aerin said, his voice low, but more effective than Duke Marr's angry yell.

"What? Lorin would never do such a thing!" Duke Marr exclaimed, his voice allowing no argument.

"Then why is it I saw Lorin take a knife to Queen-in-Waiting Janet's wrist while she was in a trance and draw blood?" Aerin hissed. This news took a bit of the wind out of Duke Marr's sails and he seemed to deflate in front of the entire room.

He seemed to be warring within himself at the news, but straightened a few moments later.

"I will not sit by and let you lock my son up," Duke Marr said, his voice full of anger.

"As I have already filed a formal complain with Queen Karise and Grand Mage Omar, I am within my right to have Lorin locked up until the Trial." Duke Marr paled at the mention of a Trial.

"A Trial?" he stuttered, "But, there hasn't been a Trial in 500 years." Aerin approached the shorter man, invading his personal space as he hovered over him.

"Your son deserves a Trial for nothing else will settle the issue. He has been accused of practicing Blood Magic, Duke Marr, and I have seen him taking blood from Janet. I will see Lorin punished for what he has done and nothing you can do will stop this. The Mage's Circle has full control over this Trial for it is in the realm of magic the heart of the issue lies."

"But, he is my son!" Duke Marr exclaimed to Aerin, as if that would change the heart of the matter.

"The Council will be involved, since Lorin is your son, but it will not have the power to make decisions. Lorin will be charged by Mages and interrogated by Mages. The Council will only be allowed to watch," Aerin explained, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to Janet. Nyla, will you accompany me?" Nyla stood and nodded.

"Yes, I'd be happy to," Nyla said, speaking for the first time since entering Karise's study. She had been merely content to sit and listen to Aerin's horrid tale and had resolved not to leave Janet's side during her recovery process.

She hadn't even thought that Janet wouldn't be able to survive. Janet was the strongest person she knew and Nyla wasn't ashamed to admit that she looked up to Janet. Janet was the paragon of what every woman in Zimmeria wanted to be: powerful, beautiful, determined, and strong. If anyone could pull through this, it was Janet.

Nyla followed Aerin into the Healing Ward and straight to the room Aerin had placed Janet in earlier. Performing the counter spell to the locking spell he had placed their earlier, Aerin opened the door to find Janet just as he left her. Conjuring up two chairs, he motioned for Nyla to sit down.

"Nyla, I'm afraid I'm going to need your help," Aerin said. Nyla looked at him intently and he could feel her determination and hope overriding all other emotions.

"Just tell me what to do," Nyla said.

"I need you to support me with your power," Aerin said, "The work on Janet's mind is very complex and, I'm sorry to say, beyond your level as of yet. But, you can help me by providing me with any extra power I might need. This is going to take some time considering the depth of Lorin's hold in her mind." Nyla nodded.

"I will stay as long as you need me. Janet needs me and I'm not about to fail her," Nyla said. Aerin breathed a sigh of relief, though he knew Nyla intended to stay from her emotions. It was something about hearing the words of confirmation…

"Grab my hand then," Aerin said, "I will take from you what I need." Nyla nodded and put her hand in Aerin's outstretched one. He wrapped his fingers around her hand, feeling her steadying presence beside him, before placing his other hand on Janet's forehead.

Carefully undoing the stasis spell and placing her into a deep sleep, Aerin entered her mind and was, once again, bombarded by the foul darkness inside Janet's mind. The presence of Lorin's evil magic was almost too much for Aerin to take, but he knew he had to stay. So, swallowing the bile he could feel rising in his throat at the presence of the magic in Janet's mind, he applied himself to the unbelievable task of reducing Lorin's influence in her mind as much as possible.

Shielding her essence with his own mind, using the link he had made with her mind the day he became her sponsor those three years ago, Aerin began attempting to cut the threads of energy that had weaved themselves throughout Janet's mind. The books he had read on Blood Magic had been very vague in describing how to reverse the damage done to ones mind under the controlling Magic. They only described it as ridding the mind of the threads of control, though not how to do so.

So Aerin was confronted with the situation of having to figure it out himself. Eventually, he stumbled onto the key and the work started going much faster after that. One by one, Aerin snipped away at the bonds of control, each thread disappearing as Aerin extinguished them.

The further he got, the more he started to see a pattern to Lorin's control. Eventually, Aerin was left with a small amount of threads of red energy, but could not cut them no matter now hard he tried. Even taking power from Nyla to replenish his own depleted supplies did nothing to make a dent in the strands.

Aerin identified these soon after as the original strands Lorin had implanted in her mind and knew this was what the ancient texts spoke of when they said it was impossible to fully undo the damage done. But he knew these threads could not multiply on their own.

Without Lorin using Janet's blood to feed the threads, they would merely remain. Just in case, however, Aerin gathered the threads and locked them away in Janet's mind. She would always feel them there, but they would not exert their influence over her without Lorin's presence. And, even then, his control would only be minor.

Satisfied with his work, Aerin pulled himself from Janet's mind, suddenly aware of just how tired he was. Beside him, Nyla still sat, her hand enclosed in his. When she was him open his eyes, she smiled over at him.

"Have you finished?" Nyla asked. Aerin nodded.

"Yes," Aerin said, "I think I managed to save her mind. But I was unable to fully eradicate Lorin's control from Janet's mind, but all of the ancient texts I consulted said full eradication was impossible. I did partition what was left from her mind the best I could, though. I don't know how well those walls will hold, but they will have to do. I can always reinforce them if I have to."

"Should we try waking her up?" Nyla asked, her tone anxious. Aerin knew she wanted to know if Janet's mind had survived as badly as he did. Drawing in a shaky breath, Aerin nodded.

"Yes, let's try," Aerin said before dragging his chair closer to the edge of the bed. Letting go of Nyla's hand, he grabbed one of Janet's hands with his other hand still on her forehead. He undid the spell of deep sleep he had placed on Janet and sat there, waiting patiently for Janet to awaken. He wasn't disappointed as,  
moments later, Janet's eyes fluttered open.

Aerin leaned over the edge of the bed, Nyla going to the other side to grab Janet's other hand, and looked down into her eyes.

"Janet?" he said softly.

"Aerin?" she replied, "What's going on? Where am I?" she asked.

"What do you last remember?" Aerin said, his heart leaping into his throat. At the question, Janet paused and closed her eyes while she thought. She was silent for several moments and Aerin was afraid that she had fallen back asleep.

"I can't remember, Aerin," Janet said, putting Aerin's fears to rest, "I remember...I remember Lansha. We were in Lansha during one of our Tours." Aerin's heart fell from his throat to his stomach; the memory Janet was describing was months ago, well before Janet met Lorin in the University.

Tears came to his eyes and he didn't have the heart to bring back Janet's memory.

"That's right," Aerin said, "We were in Lansha." Janet's face suddenly screwed up in pain, her forehead wrinkling as her brows furrowed.

"My head hurts," Janet said. Aerin gave Janet a gentle smile, though she wouldn't be able to see it with her eyes still closed.

"Let me help you with that," Aerin said as he released his healing magic, soothing the pain of her headache.

"Mmm...thanks," Janet murmured as Aerin slowly led her into sleep, something else to help her with her pain. Within moments, she was asleep and Aerin pulled his hand away. He looked across the bed at Nyla and could see the tears shining her eyes.

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Aerin removed his hand and went to the other side of the small room, bracing himself against the wall with his hands.

"Aerin?" Nyla's soft voice came from behind. The next thing he felt was Nyla's hand on his shoulder and, suddenly, he couldn't hold anything back.

His body shuddering, his was wracked with sobs as he sunk to the floor. It was all too much; he couldn't handle it.

He felt Nyla's arms wrap around him and he grabbed onto her for dear life. She was his anchor to the real world and he was grateful for her presence as he sobbed, releasing emotions that had been building up for quite some time.

Nyla didn't say anything, though; she merely held him and sent him calming waves of support. He knew she had grief of her own and admired her strength as she pushed it aside to help him with his. Much later, once Aerin's tears were spent, he pulled away, ashamed by his outburst.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Nyla looked surprised by his words for a mere moment before a soft smile curved her lips.

"Don't be," Nyla said, "You needed to grieve for Janet and what she will be going through. This journey is going to be hard for her. She will need you very much. You needed to get this out so you can be strong for her." Aerin nodded at her words and stood, dragging Nyla from the floor with him.

"Let's go get a mug of falano," Aerin said, "I could really use it." Nyla smiled her sly smile and walked towards the door, Aerin following her in search of the stimulating substance.

----------------

A couple of hours later, comforted by the fact Janet was secure in the bed he had placed her in at the Healing Ward, Aerin left the Healing Ward and went straight for the Academy. It was time for him to have a little talk with Lorin. He ignored the guards he passed on his way into the dungeons and tuned out the voice of Captain Molan.

When he got down to Lorin's cell, he found Lorin exactly as he had left him. Entering the cell, Aerin brought Lorin out of stasis and healed Lorin's wounds. He wanted Lorin head for what he had planned.

Using his magic to draw Lorin out of unconsciousness, Aerin leaned back against the grimy cell wall and waited for Lorin to fully regain consciousness. Within a few minutes, Lorin groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Hello, Lorin," Aerin said, his voice quiet. Lorin jumped at the sound of Aerin's voice and looked up, panic in his eyes.

"Where am I?" Lorin asked, his voice breathy with fear.

"You're in the dungeons, Lorin," Aerin said, his voice full with false calm, delighting in the surprised look in Lorin's eyes.

"The dungeons?" Lorin asked, his voice catching at the word.

"Yes. I know what you were doing to Janet," Aerin said, "I know all about the Blood Magic you were using to control her." Moving faster than Lorin could see, Aerin moved over and grabbed Lorin by the front of his shirt, lifting the shorter man up to his level.

"Did you enjoy it?" Aerin hissed, "You would, you sick little pervert. Don't bother hiding it from me, Lorin. Behind your fear, I can sense your pride at what you've done. You feel like Janet belongs to you. Well, understand this: Janet belongs to no one."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lorin exclaimed. Aerin had to give Lorin credit for his acting abilities.

"Don't play dumb," Aerin said, ramming his fist into Lorin's stomach as anger ripped through him. He couldn't stand looking at him and needed an outlet for his anger. Lorin gasped as pain echoed through him and he felt the air leaving his lungs with a sudden rush.

"You deserved that," Aerin said, "You deserve so much more." With that Aerin pushed Lorin against the wall and delivered another punch...this one to the face. Aerin heard the satisfying sound of bone crunching and he knew he had broken Lorin's jaw.

Aerin wanted to continue so badly, but knew it would be wrong, that it would drag him down to a level he associated with those like Lorin. Placing a hand on Lorin's face, Aerin healed the broken jaw, but left the pain behind.

"You don't deserve to live," Aerin said as he turned to go out.

"Please!" Lorin exclaimed through the pain, "Don't leave me in here! I didn't do anything wrong! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" Lorin's cries turned into wails as he began to sob. Aerin didn't even feel the smallest twinge of pity. Instead, he found the display rather pathetic.

"You can't lie to me," Aerin said, "I know you did it. I don't want to hear anything more you have to say." With the quickest exertion of magic, Lorin discovered that he no longer had a voice.

"I will be seeing you at your Trial," Aerin spoke, "I can guarantee that you will not get off lightly. The punishment will be severe. Don't expect to live much longer." Lorin opened his mouth to make a plea, but no sound came out.

Without another glance, Aerin left the cell, redid the wards and the locking spell, and left the dungeons.


	16. Chapter 16

See part 1 for Disclaimer 

-----------The Legend of the Akakami-----------  
Aerin, emotionally drawn from the events of the day, decided to let Janet sleep through the night, needing the rest himself. The overwhelming dread he felt at restoring Janet's memories of her time under Lorin's control grew as the hours passed and hadn't eased a bit by the next morning.

It was the next morning that found Aerin alone in with Janet in the Healing Ward. Nyla had offered to be with him, but Aerin told her that it wasn't necessary, that he wanted it to be just him and Janet when he restored her memories. Nyla had understood and offered to be nearby in case he needed her help or if Janet wanted her.  
Comforted by the fact that Nyla would be close by in case she was needed, Aerin had entered Janet's room and sat in one of the chairs he had conjured the day before.

With a shaking hand, he grabbed one of Janet's hands, cradling it gently in his own. He ran his thumb over the soft surface of her skin, feeling the slightly rough calluses on her palms from three years of weapons training. Magic helped keep the skin on her palms soft, but she needed the calluses on her hands in order to protect her skin from blistering.

He stared at her hand, so small in his own, and part of him found it hard to believe that this little woman was so important to the whole of Zimmeria and the rest of the world. From the far west islands of Kylar to the blistering southern country of Terisia to the frozen north where the Wastelanders dwelt, everyone knew of Janet and her status as the Akakami, the savior of the world. Even people in the neighboring country of Xarnac had a certain level of respect for her, amazing considering she was the heir to the throne of a country with which relations weren't the best.

Aerin gave a sigh as he looked at her face, able to see what was it about her that had people following her, believing in her. Even in her asleep state, power radiated from her, a power that demanded respect. It made her larger than life, considering her tiny stature, and guaranteed that she would be noticed wherever she went,  
despite the care she often took to disguise her hair color when out in public.

Aerin gulped as he realized he had been sitting there for far too long without doing much of anything. Though he feared waking up Janet, he knew he couldn't keep her asleep forever. Taking in a deep breath, Aerin moved his other hand to her forehead and drew her out of the spell of sleep he had placed her under the day before.

He watched with bated breath as she slowly woke up, her body drawing nearer to consciousness. Eventually, after a few minutes, she woke up, her eyes slowly opening. Janet felt Aerin's presence before she saw him.

"Aerin?" she questioned, her voice sounding much stronger than it had the day before.

"Janet, how are you?" Aerin asked as Janet looked over at him, using her other hand to push herself up into a semi-reclined position.

"I'm ok," Janet said slowly as Aerin helped her, "But I'm confused. Why are we in the Healing Ward?" Though Aerin was happy that Janet was clearly stronger than she had been the day before, his heart stopped at her question.

"I'll explain that in a minute," Aerin said, "First, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" Janet's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked over at Aerin, wondering why he was asking her such a silly question. How long had she been asleep?

"We were in Lansha," Janet said slowly, as if she were talking to a child, "We were on a Tour of Lansha and we were in the Sentarun,  
exploring the ruins of the Immortals. We had several mages with us who were interested in seeing the ruins. I remember Byard being most interested and nearly bouncing in his saddle as we rode up to them." Janet watched as Aerin's face fell slightly at her words and her confusion grew and fear made its appearance.

In the back of her mind, a small voice told her something was horribly wrong and she knew there was something she was missing, something important she couldn't remember

"Aerin, what's wrong?" Janet asked. Aerin almost looked away, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Telling her what had happened would be heart-breaking, but he had to do it.

"Janet, does the name Lorin mean anything to you?" Aerin asked, hoping the mention of his name would jog her memory.

Janet froze at the name, feelings and memories coming back with a rush. Aerin watched as she remembered, the mere mention of the name bringing everything back. Tightening his hand around hers, he braced himself for the impact.

Janet's heart started beating double time as a flood of memories poured into her. She remembered, but she wished she didn't. The sensation of being trapped reentered her and her throat constricted.

"Oh gods," she breathed, her voice small. Her breathing quickened in time with her heart beat and she found herself close to hyperventilation.

"Janet?" Aerin whispered.

"He...he was controlling me," Janet said softly, "I remember. I was trapped in my mind. I tried so hard to get out, but I couldn't. So I hid myself. I watched everything, like I was seeing through the eyes of someone else." Her skin crawled as she came to a startling realization.

Aerin could sense the shock of the realization and he leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" Janet looked straight into Aerin's eyes.

"Rape," she all but whispered, "It was rape." Aerin nodded sadly. Blood Magic used for control was a rape of the mind.

"Yes, it was," Aerin said.

"Of my mind," Janet continued, "And of my body." Janet wanted to be sick as she spoke the words.

Aerin froze as he heard her words.

"The bastard made you sleep with him?" Aerin said, his voice low with barely checked anger. Janet nodded slowly, her face nearly emotionless.

"Yes," Janet said, "I resisted as long as I could, but eventually I couldn't anymore. I remember when his control finally got strong enough to override my resistance. It was right before the Santsuki festival." Aerin's free hand clenched into a fist as he tried to calm himself down. Taking in a few deep breaths, he refocused his attention onto Janet.

"How do you feel about all this?" Aerin asked, wanting her to voice her feelings, to talk about them, even though he could clearly sense the shock that prevailed over all her emotions.

"I don't know," Janet said, "It'll take some time for me to process everything. What will be done about Lorin?" Aerin could hear the hesitation in speaking his name.

"He will go through a Trial," Aerin explained, "With you and me as the key witnesses. There will be truth readings performed and the Mage's Circle will decide on a suitable punishment. His punishment will certainly be death considering the severity of his crime. I expect opposition from the Council considering Lorin is the son of Duke Marr. But death will be nothing more than he deserves." Janet nodded numbly.

Aerin could feel the emotional walls she was building and knew one of his worst fears was coming to pass. He had hoped she would deal everything out right, but she appeared to be trying to hide behind a wall of steel. He knew she would like nothing more than to forget, but he couldn't let her do that. She would explode eventually and Aerin knew he wanted to be near when the explosion occurred.

"I have a few people who will want to see you," Aerin said softly. Janet jerked at the news and looked at Aerin.

"Really?" she asked, a small smile on her face. Aerin gave an internal sigh; apparently she really just wanted to ignore what had just happened to her.

"Yes," Aerin said, "Let me go get them." Giving her had one last squeeze, Aerin stood up from his chair and exited the room. He placed a locking spell on it, to make sure she didn't leave, and leaned against the door with a sigh.

He only hoped Janet would soon come to terms with what had happened to her soon. Until she did, she would be unpredictable. Shaking his head with regret and sadness, Aerin pushed himself away from the door in order to find Nyla before contacting Karise and Tanith to tell them of Janet's condition.

----------------

Inside the room she had woken up in, Janet clutched a fist to her chest. Though her heart still beat fast with fear and disgust, she felt surprisingly numb.

As she stared unseeingly down at the blanket on the bed, Janet could feel a foreign presence in her mind. Seeking it out, she realized she couldn't reach it. She immediately recognized it as Lorin's presence and she shivered at the feel. She felt a sudden rush of shame at the thought of what had been done to her.

Lorin had easily gained a foothold in her mind; it didn't mean others couldn't do it just as easily. Fear filled her mind and tears rose in her throat, but she swallowed them down. She wouldn't cry, she decided. She had to be strong.

The rest of the world would see her as weak for what happened to her; she wanted to prove them wrong. It wouldn't do to cry about what had happened. She couldn't change the past; what was done was done. She could only move forward.

A glance down at her left hand showed a thin white scar, standing out so prominently from the tanned skin. It was where Lorin had taken the blood he needed to exert his control on her. A chill ran down her spine at the sight and she ducked her hand under the blanket to avoid looking at it before chastising herself for her fear. She couldn't let Lorin get to her; she had to be strong.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as the door opened and Aerin walked in, a small smile on his face as Nyla entered the room, the look of relief on her face unmistakable.

"Janet!" Nyla exclaimed as she rushed over to Janet's side, "How are you feeling?" Janet offered one of her best friends a small smile.

"I'm alright," Janet said, reaching out to give Nyla's hand a squeeze. Nyla frowned at Janet's words.

"Are you sure? You've been through such an ordeal..."

"I'm fine," Janet said firmly, not wanting to hear Nyla's worried words. Nyla glanced up at Aerin, who had a concerned frown on his face, before looking back at Janet.

"If you say so," Nyla said, "It's so good to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake," Janet said gently. The two women chatted for a few minutes until Karise and Tanith entered the room.

"Oh Janet, you're awake!" Karise exclaimed, "I feared you would never awaken." Janet tried to calm Karise with a smile.

"I'm stronger than that, Karise," Janet said, "You know that." Her words gave Karise cause to pause before the older women gave her a small smile in return.

"Yes, of course you are."

"You gave us quite a scare," Tanith said, "I am happy to see that you have made it through. It was uncertain whether your mind had survived or not." Janet froze at Tanith's words.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Aerin said, "While removing the majority of Lorin's control from your mind, it wasn't clear whether your mind would survive the purge and be destroyed when I purged most of the control he had over you. Luckily, you survived." Janet nodded and was about to comment on it when Lord Omar entered the room.

"Ah, my dear child. It is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Janet frowned over his concern, suddenly feeling smothered and not liking it one bit.

"I'm fine," she said with more annoyance in her voice than she wanted to admit, "Just happy to be awake." Omar smiled.

"Yes, of course. I imagine so," Omar said, his smile turning concerned at the tone in her voice. The small party stayed in the room until Aerin decided that Janet needed to rest. Janet frowned as Aerin said she would have to stay in the Healing Ward.

"Why can't I go back to my chambers?" Janet asked.

"You need to be monitored," Aerin said, "It's easier to do if you're here." Janet grudgingly accepted the reason and let Aerin place her in a light sleep that would progress into a deep one, realizing that she was indeed tired as he did so.

Once comfortably resting, everyone else left the room, Aerin shutting the door behind them.

"Why are you keeping her here, Aerin?" Karise asked, "I would guess it would be easier to keep an eye in her if she were back in her own rooms." Aerin nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not comfortable with keeping her there," Aerin said, "She is very unstable right now. Janet has buried her emotions, hiding them behind a wall. She may appear to be strong, but beneath that is a swirl of confusion, fear, anger, shame, and disgust. She hasn't even begun to process what has happened to her and the accompanying emotions.

"When she does, I expect a huge outburst. Her power will be reacting to her emotions, which will be out of control. Only when she accepts what has happened to her will she be stable enough to leave here.

"I would keep her in her rooms, only I can't change the wards on her rooms to protect the Tower from the amount of power she will release when she finally accepts her ordeal. Here, however, I can place strong wards around her room to protect the rest of the Healing Ward from total destruction." Karise nodded at the explanation, the same worry reflected on her face as on everyone else's face at Aerin's words.

"We will be watching her closely, right?" Nyla asked.

"We will have to," Omar said, "She will need us all." Nyla nodded grimly, knowing the next couple of weeks would be long and hard. Aerin sighed as he glanced over at his father.

"Father, do you have anything to say?"

"Only that we will have to keep a close eye on her and will have to limit the amount of time people are exposed to her to minimize the possible damage she will do when she finally accepts what has happened. The Trial will not be held until after that has happened; she is too unstable now for it to be held without danger of her losing control of her powers," Tanith said gravely. Aerin nodded.

"Yes, I agree. She needs to come to terms with what has happened. We will just need to watch and wait."

---------------

Over the next couple of weeks, Janet was monitored closely. Everyday, Aerin and Nyla would come and visit, but only for a couple of hours.

Janet soon began to feel like a prisoner in the Healing Ward instead of a patient. She constantly questioned her confinement in the Healing Ward and every time, Aerin would give the same excuse he had first given her. Soon, the reason began to annoy her as she realized it wasn't the truth, but Aerin didn't want to tell her the real reason she was being kept in the Healing Ward. She chaffed at her confinement and her annoyance grew everyday that passed.

She had tried leaving the room several times, but was unable to get passed the locking spell that Aerin had placed on the doors, using too much power for her to undo with her skill level. She just wanted to get out of that room and get back on track with her life, get back to normal. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, it was.

Janet threw herself onto the bed with a hefty sigh of annoyance. She could feel the anger building up in her chest; it had been growing slightly each day and she could feel it pressing down on her more and more. She didn't know why Aerin continued to keep her in the small room and she was determined to finally get solid answers from him.

Aerin walked slowly as he made his way from the palace to the Healing Ward. Every day that he visited Janet, he could feel her anger build higher and higher. He knew she was reaching her breaking point and had finally forbidden Nyla to come with him to visit Janet; only he was strong enough to endure what would happen if her powers grew out of control.

As he approached the room, he was overwhelmed as Janet's anger seeped through the wards he had placed around the small room. It was no wonder every empath in the Healing Ward had been on edge the past few days. Janet's emotions were strong, too strong to keep bottled up much longer.

It had been a little over two weeks since Janet had regained her memories of the past several months and Aerin hoped the wall Janet had hidden her emotions behind would break soon. It was getting closer to doing so every time he saw her; he fancifully wished today would be the day. Though he knew he wouldn't enjoy being on the receiving end of her outburst, he would be relieved once she had finally done so for then she could finally begin to heal.

He paused in front of her door, the strength of the emotions coming from the other side nearly sweeping him away. Bracing himself against them, he opened the door and walked in to see an irate Janet sitting on her bed.

Her lips pursed, her eyes narrowed, she looked mad...and it was all directed at him.

"Hello Janet," Aerin said calmly, as if she wasn't sitting there, glaring daggers at him.

"Hello, Aerin," Janet said with deliberate slowness. Aerin sat down in front of her, forcing his heart to calm its rapid beating.

"How are you doing today?"

"Oh, just fine," Janet said, leaving her sentence hanging.

"Yes?" Aerin said, prompting her to continue.

"Considering the fact I'm practically a prisoner in this room," Janet said, her voice holding a particularly sharp edge to it.

"Janet," Aerin sighed, "You are not a prisoner."

"Then why won't you let me out of here?" Janet countered, "I've healed from what happened with Lorin." Aerin noticed she couldn't say the name without stumbling over it. "Why do I have to be kept in here?"

"I've told you before," Aerin said with a sigh, "You aren't well and you must be monitored." At that, Janet stood up, her anger cresting.

"I'm perfectly fine!" she yelled, her eyes blazing. Aerin stood as well, subtly shielding himself in case she picked that day to finally release the emotions that had built up inside of her.

"You are not fine," Aerin said, "Haven't you realized that?" Aerin realized that her anger was slowly seeping into him and he found himself getting angry. Janet heard the snarling tone in his voice and found herself ruffling at it.

"I have been in here for two weeks, Aerin!" Janet countered, "And nothing has happened to me. I'm fine. I should be let out of here."

"Not until you accept what's happened to you," Aerin spat out.

"I have accepted what happened to me!" Janet yelled.

"If you had, I would have let you out already," Aerin said, his voice quieting, but losing none of its anger.

"What more do you want from me?" Janet asked, "For me to throw myself into your arms and ask you to make it all better?"

"If that's what it would take," Aerin said, feeling Janet's power slowly slipping from her control. He checked the wards around the room, hoping they would hold.

"Well I don't need that!" The air around her began to shimmer. "I don't need you!" The anger inside of her broke and Aerin raised his hands to shield his eyes as the room exploded into light.

Pure magic flowed from her as if a dam had broken and Aerin had to hold tight onto the wards surrounding the room, bolstering them with his own power. Still, they wavered under the pressure of her power and Aerin finally knew the true measure of her strength. It was taking a lot for him to maintain the wards and he knew her power still hadn't finished developing. The realization astounded him.

Once the light disappeared, Aerin lowered his hands and opened his eyes. Happy that the wards had held, he looked down to see Janet kneeling on the floor, her shoulder shaking. Moving quickly, he knelt to take her into his arms. She tried to resist him, her fists pounding against his chest, but she lacked the strength.

"I don't need you," she repeated as her voice wavered, "I don't need anyone." Aerin wrapped his arms around her tight, cradling her to his chest.

"I know," he whispered.

"I'm strong...I'm strong. I'm not weak."

"I know," he said again.

"I'm not weak," Janet repeated as her voice broke with unshed tears.

"No, you're not," Aerin reassured as she broke down into sobs, her entire body shaking as the sobs ripped from her. Aerin sat on the floor, pulling Janet into his lap. She curled up in his lap, fitting perfectly into the space created by his arms and legs. It was then he realized just how small she was.

"Shh," he murmured, "It's ok."

"Why me?" she forced through her tears, "How could he do this to me?"

"I don't know, Ishi...I don't know," Aerin said as he tightened his hold on her, offering as much support as he could. Tears leaked from his own eyes as her grief flowed through him.

How dare Lorin do this to her, he thought. She hadn't deserved this; no one deserved this.

Aerin refused to let Janet go as she finally came to terms with what Lorin had done to her. The road in front of her was long and it would be difficult to travel. But, still, Aerin was relieved. Now she could finally begin to heal.

----------------

What seemed like hours later, Janet finally cried herself to sleep, her soul much more at ease. Aerin practically crawled back up to his chambers, emotionally drained from the effect Janet's emotions had on him.

When he entered his chambers, he was aware of the presence of someone in his rooms and spotted Nyla on one of the couches, her face a look of worry. How she had bypassed his wards, Aerin didn't understand, but he wasn't about to question it.

Nyla looked up at him as he entered, her expression changing to anxious.

"What happened with Janet?" Nyla asked, "The entire Society of Empaths could feel Janet's emotions through the wards you placed around her room. And everyone could feel her power explosion."

"She finally accepted what happened to her," Aerin croaked, moving over to sit on the couch next to Nyla.

"You must be relieved," Nyla said softly, turning her body to face him. Aerin nodded.

"I am," Aerin said, "She can begin to recover now. It's still going to be hard, but at least this is a step in the right direction."

"How is she dealing now?" Nyla asked.

"She is asleep now," Aerin said, "Perhaps one of the best remedies." It was then Aerin realized just how tired he was. Nyla picked up on it easily and gave Aerin a soft smile before reaching over to squeeze his hand in comfort.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep yourself," Nyla said.

"Yes," Aerin said, "That is a great idea." Nyla nodded, as if she knew it all along.

"Well, I'll let you rest. I'll see Janet tomorrow after she's rested, then," Nyla said, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Aerin's cheek.

"See you tomorrow," Nyla said before leaving Aerin's rooms, unaware of his shocked gaze that followed her out of the room. Raising a hand to press against his cheek on the spot that she had kissed after she left, Aerin was unsure of exactly what the fluttery feeling in his stomach was.

Chalking it up to confused emotions, Aerin shoved it aside and pushed himself off the couch to head to the bedroom for some well deserved rest.

----------------

It was with the stabilizing of Janet that Lorin's Trial could finally begin. Three days after her outburst, Janet was being prepared for the experience ahead of her.

She had slept much in the past few days, one of the few things she had done besides cry and talk with Aerin and Nyla about what had happened to her, and was feeling better for the rest. She knew she still had much ahead of her and she would never be the same for what Lorin had done to her, but she was beginning to move on and this Trial would help her do so. It still didn't quell the nervous butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach as the Trial approached.

At the Trial, Lord Omar would broadcast her memories and feelings for all the Mage's Circle to see and feel. It was bad enough the entire country, no...the entire world knew about what had happened to her. But letting them see it...Janet shivered; people would never look at her the same way again. She would have much to overcome before the people of the world would begin to look at her the way they used to.

"Are you ready?" Aerin asked as he sat next to her in the front row of the stands in the Mage's Circle, his voice reaching her through the din of voices in the room. The entire room was filled; every mage important person had shown up for the Trial, wanting to see justice performed.

"I think so," Janet said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Don't worry about it," Aerin said, "Just calm down. Your memories will speak for themselves." Janet nodded as Aerin's words sunk in,  
watching as Lord Omar stepped up in his seat above the crowd. The entire room quieted as Omar rose his hands, everyone waiting for him to speak.

"We have been called together today to witness the judgment of Lord Lorin, second son Duke Marr of Lambor. The defendant has been charged with the use of Blood Magic on Lady Janet, Queen-in-Waiting and the Akakami no Ishi. Will the defendant please be brought forward?" Omar called out. The main doors opened and Lorin was shoved through the doorway, two members of the Royal Guard flanking him.

Lorin's magic had been bound by Aerin earlier in the day so he could pose no threat to anyone in attendance at the trial; the only protection the people needed from Lorin was the two members of the Royal Guard on either side of him.

Duke Marr and his wife, Duchess Istria, looked particularly shamed at the sight of their son. They had been shown, in advance, the evidence against Lorin and had cast Lorin out of their family; he would forever be the black spot in the royal line of the Dukedom of Lambor.

Janet could feel the pull of Lorin's control with him in the room, her body drawn to him. It shamed her that her body responded as it did.

Lorin looked like he wanted to speak, but Aerin still hadn't returned Lorin's voice to him yet and would if Omar asked him to.

"Who accuses this mage of performing the Blood Magic?" Omar asked.

Aerin stood and came forward.

"I do," Aerin said, his voice strong with conviction.

"As do I," Janet said, also coming to the front of the room.

"Very well," Omar said, "Do you offer proof?" When both answered in the affirmative, Omar came down to the floor.

"Show us, child," Omar said to Janet, holding out a thin ringlet made from a clear, grey crystal. Janet placed it around her head, the ringlet conforming to the size of her head, and the crystal glowed blue, a sign of truth, as she recalled the memories and feelings of her time under Lorin's control.

Above her, a cube floated in the middle of the air, the ringlet showing the Mage's Circle and all those in attendance her memories as if it were a television show. Her emotions were also broadcasted and everyone could feel her helplessness and fear of being trapped in Lorin's control.

By the time she was finished, the entire audience was shaken, all of them reaching out emotionally to Janet as they realized how horrible her ordeal must have been. Janet allowed herself to slump to the ground as Omar removed the ringlet from her head.

"Thank you, Janet," Omar said quietly as someone helped her back to her seat. Holding the ringlet, Omar carried it over to Aerin.

"Do you offer proof?" Omar asked Aerin, though it was almost unnecessary at this point; many of the audience members and the Mage's Circle needed no further proof.

"Yes," Aerin said softly and Omar placed it around Aerin's head. It once again glowed blue, a sign of true memories, untainted and pure.

The entire audience and Mage's Circle watched as Aerin recalled the memories of seeing Lorin performing the Blood Magic ritual on Janet, watching as Aerin remembered seeing Lorin cut into Janet's skin. By this point, there was no doubt left in anyone's mind that Lorin was guilty of crimes against the throne.

After Omar removed the ringlet from Aerin's head, he moved back up to the stand with the rest of the Mage's Circle and looked down at Lorin.

"Does the accused have anything to say in his defense?" Omar asked, nodding to Aerin to give Lorin his voice back. Aerin did so with a quick expenditure of magic, allowing Lorin to speak. Lorin, who had been watching silently, panicked as the Trial progressed and used the opportunity to profess his innocence to anyone who would believe him.

"That wasn't me!" Lorin cried and several of the members of the audience yelled out in disbelief and disgust. Aerin narrowed his eyes at Lorin.

"We've clearly seen that it is you," Aerin said.

"He made me do it! He made me! Don't you understand? It wasn't me!" Lorin looked like he was clearly going insane. Aerin, however, didn't buy it for a minute.

"Tell it to someone who will believe you," Duke Marr called out, "From this moment, you are no longer our son. You have shamed your family and we cast you out." Shocked, the look on Lorin's face changed from a pleading look to a snarl.

"How dare you do this to me! She's mine! She will always belong to me! I made her mine and you will never be able to change that! I swear she will be in my possession once more! He promised her to me for all eternity!" Lorin yelled, his voice enraged at what he saw as a personal affront to him.

"Silence!" Omar yelled as the crowd around him began crying out their words of disbelief and horror. Before Lorin could speak anymore, Omar cut off his voice, stealing it from him in the same manner that Aerin had earlier.

"Lord Lorin, son of Duke Marr, Duke of Lambor, I hereby sentence you to a life of exile. Though you deserve execution, the Council has persuaded me to exile you from Zimmeria. You will never be allowed back through its borders and, if you try to cross them, the wards that protect Zimmeria's borders will smite you where you stand," Omar explained, "Take him from my sight."

The Royal Guards began dragging Lorin away as Aerin stood up, anger radiating from him. Beside him, Janet sat, numb. She was sure Lorin was going to be sentenced to death; the fact that he was allowed to live left her with no sense of comfort and safety. Aerin continued to glare at Omar as the Grand Mage announced the Trial over and everyone filed out.

Once empty, Aerin and Janet went up the Grand Mage's office to see Omar. Once up there, they already found Omar there with Karise and Tanith.

"What was the meaning of that?" Aerin spat out, "Exile? That is not a fitting punishment for the crime. The punishment for such forbidden magic is death!"

"I know you are angry," Omar said, trying to placate Aerin, but Aerin was having none of it.

"Angry? I'm beyond angry, Lord Omar. That man deserves nothing less than death. How could you bow to the wishes of the Council," Omar sighed and sank into his seat.

"Aerin, please try to understand why Lord Omar did what he had to," Karise said.

"But why would you leave him alive?" Janet asked, her voice small, "Don't you know what he did to me?" Her voice began to quiver with unshed tears and Omar went to her, cradling her hands within his own.

"Dear one," Omar said quietly, trying to comfort the woman he was considering to be like his granddaughter, "I had to let him live. The Council asked it of me and I couldn't refuse them. This was not the time to create strife between the Mage's Circle and the Council." Janet nodded, but Aerin wasn't ready to let go of his anger quite yet.

"Then where are you sending him?" Aerin demanded, "And it better be somewhere unforgiving." Omar straightened as he looked over at Aerin.

"I am sending him beyond the border of Quintal, to the Southern States. They are very unforgiving of unauthorized mages in their lands," Omar said, "I don't expect him to survive for long." Satisfied with Omar's answer, Aerin allowed his anger to dissipate as he realized Janet grew tired, the adrenaline rush from the Trial leaving her quickly.

"Come on," Aerin said as he grabbed Janet's arm, "Let's get you back to your rooms." Bidding Karise, Tanith, and Omar goodbye, Aerin and Janet left the Grand Mage's office and made for the palace.

"How do you feel about the results of the Trial?" Aerin asked after some time of silence. Janet started at Aerin's question and looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. Part of me wishes Lord Omar had sentenced him to death, but part of me is happy there will be no blood shed today," Janet said, her voice exhausted as they exited the University. Aerin nodded.

"Yes, I understand," Aerin said, "But, if given the chance, I would not hesitate to kill him myself." A grim smile spread over Janet's face, the likes of which Aerin had never seen on her face before.

"I would not either."


	17. Chapter 17

See part 1 for Disclaimer 

---------The Legend of the Akakami--------------  
-2 years later-  
Aerin glanced over at Janet, her face smiling as she chatted with the rider next to her, the light of the mid-summer sun glinting off of the 10 rings on her fingers. He had to smile himself at the sight; it had only been three weeks since Janet had received her final ring, marking her as a 10th level mage, and his pride in her had yet to fade. She had worked so hard and so long to get to where she was.

Ever since the Trial where Lorin was sentenced to a life of exile, there had been a subtle change in Janet, a small shift in her behavior. She was more intense about her work, more studious, more responsible. She had practically dove into her duties and work right after the Trial, the work helping her get past the feelings of inadequacy she felt after being controlled by Lorin.

She increased her weapons training, learning how to wield not only the sword and quarterstaff, but several other weapons as well; she grew more intense about her studies, throwing herself into her work at the University, mastering levels with surprising speed; and her duties as Queen-in-Waiting noticed a change as well, as she grew more involved in the Council instead of just sitting and listening in.

Aerin was relieved, however, to notice that Janet hadn't buried herself in her work and allowed herself to relax when she felt herself becoming over-stressed. Aerin noticed that Janet couldn't handle too much work without having a breakdown. After witnessing it a few times, Aerin learned to watch out for the telltale signs and try to prevent it from happening by forcing her to relax and take some time off.

It was only because she had just earned her 10th ring and was finally finished with her studies at the University that he had given in to Karise's request that he and Janet go on a Tour of Lambor for a month.

Lambor was where they currently were residing, guests at the manor of Duke Marr and Duchess Istria. Ever since their son had been convicted of controlling Janet with Blood Magic, they had been trying constantly to express their apologies to Janet. The horse she currently rode on was another gift of apology from the royal couple. Janet always told them that they didn't need to apologize, that they had done nothing wrong, but she couldn't refuse the gift without being rude.

Aerin grinned as Janet glanced over at him, her smile wide, but her emotions reflecting annoyance. It was a hunting party they had been invited on for the day by a minor lord in Lambor. It would have been rude for them to decline the invitation, despite how Janet hated hunting for sport, and so the two of them had to accept.

As customary, everyone rode armed, so Janet sat on her horse with her twin swords strapped to her back, her bow hanging from saddle of her horse. Aerin's own sword was strapped to his waist and he, too, had brought a bow for the pretenses of hunting with it.

"What a fine day for hunting, is it not, my Lady?" the voice of a young man said from Janet's side. Janet looked over at the young man, son of Lord Garath, the man who had invited them on the hunting expedition.

"Yes, it is, Walen," Janet said to the young man, "A fine day indeed." Janet glanced ahead at the dogs that led the party, their sensitive noses sniffing out their prey for the day. Janet grimaced internally; she disapproved of the sport and wished she hadn't been invited to hunt with Lord Garath that day. Little did she know she would have been better off had she refused the invite.

As they rode, a nagging voice in the back of Aerin's mind told him that something was wrong. Aerin ignored it, thinking it the work of his overactive imagination. Janet noticed Aerin's discomfort and rode up next to him.

"Are you ok?" Janet asked with a low voice. Aerin looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aerin said, "But..."

"What?" Janet asked, her look concerned.

"It's nothing," Aerin said, trying to wave it off, "Something just seems off."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Janet said. Aerin jumped in surprise.

"You sense it too?" Aerin asked. Janet nodded.

"I'm not sure what it is," she said quietly, "But everything's about to change. I can feel it." Aerin smirked.

"Maybe you've developed the powers of a prophetess," Aerin teased. Janet rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," she sighed, "I don't think so. Prophets are increasingly rare and very easy to recognize. If I had the power of prophecy, I think someone would have noticed it by now." Aerin only shrugged.

"Well, you never know," he murmured as the ride continued. Everyone rode with ease, following the dogs that searched for their prey. It was a couple of hours later that they finally found it: wild boar, a most dangerous creature. Though mighty the creature, it was no match for the bows and arrows of the hunters and it was soon brought down.

Janet winced as she watched the final arrow make its way into the boar's skull through the eye and she sighed sadly. From beside her, Aerin was just as saddened, but both said nothing regarding their feelings for the hunt.

The party then decided that it would be best to take a break from riding to give the dogs a rest and to break for lunch. The group of 8 riders, Janet the only woman among them, settled down on the ground to feast to their fine prize.

Janet sat on the ground with her legs crossed in front of her, sipping at her wine, making polite conversation with Lord Garath, when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She froze mid-sip, her gaze going to the bushes.

"Janet? What's wrong?" Aerin asked, noticing the sudden shift.

"I thought I heard something," Janet said, her eyes narrowed as she tried to discover the source of the noise. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she didn't think it was a mere squirrel.

"It's probably a woodland creature," Garath said, his hand gesturing to the forest around them. Those were the last words he ever spoke as only a few seconds later, he found himself with an arrow lodged in his throat. Everyone froze for a split second before the entire party reacted.

"Father!" Walen cried out in fear as Garath bled out, but he too was silenced just as quickly with a well-placed arrow before he could rush to his father's side. Janet and Aerin rushed to their feet and reached for their swords, but neither could unsheathe them before they were tackled to the ground.

Janet felt the air rush out of her lungs as she was shoved roughly to the ground. A foul smell reached her nose and she turned her head to see who had tackled her. It was clear that the man on top of her hadn't bathed in quite some time. Wriggling beneath him, Janet tried free an arm.

"Now, sweet, don't make trouble," the man sneered above her. Janet was having none of it, though. Within seconds she had freed one arm and elbowed her capturer hard in the stomach. He gave a sharp grunt and froze in pain as her elbow contacted his torso, giving Janet the opportunity to shove him off.

A quick glance to her right showed that of the original hunting party, only she and Aerin were still alive. The dead bodies of her companions were scattered all around the clearing and Janet had to tune them out in order to pay attention to the situation.

Aerin, currently fighting off a man twice his size, spared no glance for Janet. Janet nearly screamed in horror as the man wrapped his hands around Aerin's neck and began to squeeze.

'Why hasn't Aerin used magic yet?' Janet wondered as she reacted. Unsheathing her twin swords, she made for Aerin, but was stopped as another man stepped into her path and grabbed her.

Reacting instinctually, Janet shoved her knee into his groin and, as the man doubled over in pain, punched him in the face. Shoving him to the side, she moved towards Aerin and grabbed the large man by the arm. Using all the strength she possessed, she threw the man off of Aerin.

She helped him to his feet and only had the time to see his quick glance of thanks before they had to turn their attention back to the scene in front of them. More men appeared from the bushes around them and Aerin only time to draw his sword before they were completely surrounded.

"We can't fight like this," Janet whispered.

"No, we can't," Aerin said, "We need a diversion of some sort." Janet nodded, having the perfect idea. With a quick thought, a large ball of fire appeared in front of her before spreading out in all directions, igniting the trees and bushes.

As the fire spread, the men surrounding them began to panic, giving Janet and Aerin the perfect opportunity to slip away. Shoving down the men in their way, Janet and Aerin ran into the forest.

They thought they had gotten away, but they knew the trouble was just beginning when a cacophony of voices sounded from behind them. Glancing behind him, Aerin noticed a large crowd of men with various weapons approaching them.

"Janet, we need to keep running," Aerin said, a touch of fear in his voice. Janet merely nodded before the two of them took off again, the group of mercenaries not far behind.

----------------

Janet gave a relieved, yet tired sigh as she leaned against the solid wood of a tree. In her hands rested her bloodied swords. She knew she should clean them, but she just didn't have the energy. She and Aerin had run all day, quickly finding that the mercenaries were prepared to do anything to get to their targets.

Janet swallowed down the tears that had gathered in her throat as she looked at the dried blood on her swords. Before that day, she had never killed anyone with her precious blades. But in less than 24 hours, she had slain tens of men, her magical strength the only thing keeping her ahead of the men who were trying to kill her and Aerin.

Janet jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, let me heal some of those wounds," Aerin said softly from her side. Janet nodded and moved so Aerin could heal her. Over the course of the day, both Janet and Aerin had taken many superficial wounds from their encounters with the mercenaries and Aerin didn't want any of them to get infected.

"Aerin, what is going on?" Janet said as she looked around the forest surrounding them. Aerin shrugged as he healed up a shallow gash to Janet's ribs.

"I have no idea," Aerin said, "But we are at a disadvantage." Janet nodded. They had discovered early on that magic had no affect on the men after them.

"What are we going to do, Aerin? They seem to be able to find us no matter how we hide."

"Yes, they do seem to be able to locate us with ease," Aerin said, worry in his voice, "We're just going to have to keep ahead of them the best we can. It's lucky that it seems to take them a while to find us, however." Silence settled over them as they gazed out into the night.

They hesitated in lighting a fire for fear of drawing attention to themselves, so they existed purely by the light of the moons above them.

"So," Janet spoke up with a quiet whisper, "Any idea where we are?" Aerin shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think we headed north from where we were attacked. I remember seeing the sun to my left while we were running." Janet nodded.

"Yes, I remember that too," she murmured, "But how far are we from a town, I wonder." At this, Aerin sighed.

"I'm not sure," Aerin said, "There aren't any distinguishable landmarks around. I know we haven't reached Zimmeria yet. We haven't hit the Iladryia River. Once we reach that, we'll be in Zimmeria. Though I have no idea how far until we reach the river." Janet nodded.

"Well, we're in northern Lambor, and Lambor is not a very large duchy," Janet rationalized, "It shouldn't take us too long to travel across it." Aerin looked skeptical.

"I don't know..." he trailed off, "If we continue to have these mercenaries coming after us, it could really slow down our progress. And, once we get into Zimmeria, it'll take at least 5 days until we finally get to the Capitol."

"We should try and contact someone," Janet said, "Tell them what's happening. I don't know where the nearest teleport stone or town is, but we can't do this alone, Aerin. Not with these people being impervious to magic." Aerin nodded and watched Janet intensely as she picked up the communication crystal around her neck.

Neither Mage went anywhere without the crystal in case of an emergency and Aerin was happy that both he and Janet had taken to wearing them around their necks daily.

"Karise," Janet spoke into the crystal, waiting for a response. The crystal glowed bright for a moment before the light faded to nothingness. Janet looked up at Aerin with confusion spelled plainly on her face.

"It's not supposed to do that, is it?" Janet said, her voice holding the tiniest spark of fear. Aerin shook his head, his expression shocked.

"No, it's not," Aerin said. Janet gulped.

"There must be a magical interference in the air," Janet said, "Maybe it's part of the same thing that protects those men from our magic." Janet fell silent before speaking back up. "I'm going to try contacting Rhianna." Not even waiting to hear Aerin's response, Janet's eyes slid shut and she focused on the connection she had to Rhianna, the open link the two shared. Despite the situation, Janet looked forward to speaking with Rhianna.

She hadn't seen the young zimmerian for two years, since the last Santsuki festival, and Janet hadn't been all with it at the time, since she was still under Lorin's control at the time. Janet missed Rhianna's companionship and couldn't wait to see her again.

It took Janet little time to locate the link in her mind and she reached out for Rhianna.

"_Rhianna? Are you there_?" For a few seconds, there was nothing.

Then Janet heard the faint, muffled sound of a voice, as if she were hearing the voice through a thick door.

The first flutterings of panic filled her heart as she repeated her query. Again, the sound of Rhianna's voice was muffled, as if something was preventing them from hearing each other. With a shaky sigh, Janet let go of the connection and opened her eyes, raising them to look up into Aerin's concerned ones.

Aerin knew immediately that something had gone wrong.

"Didn't work?" Aerin asked, his eyes full of concern.

"No," Janet said softly, "I think the same thing that prevented me from using the communication crystal is blocking off my connection to Rhianna. I can only hear the faint muffling sounds of her mental voice. It's like trying to speak through a wall." Aerin nodded absently, trying to think of their next move.

"Well, what now?" Aerin asked to no one in particular.

"We have nothing we can do except keep going," Janet said, "We can't let them get us, Aerin." Aerin looked at Janet, surprised at the determined tone in her voice.

"What makes you say that?" Aerin said, "We're hopelessly outnumbered." Janet nodded.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that something very important is going to happen that we're going to want to be alive for," Janet said, "It's a feeling that's been building up a while; it's part of the same feeling that I felt earlier today." Aerin gave her a funny look.

"You know, maybe you do have some powers of prophecy," Aerin said. Janet's surprised gaze met his and she shook her head in the negative.

"There's no way, Aerin," Janet said. Aerin opened his mouth to argue, but a large yawn cut off his words. Janet threw him a concerned look.

"Why don't you get some sleep," Janet said, "I can take first watch." Aerin eyed Janet uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Aerin asked. Janet nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I haven't used any of my magic today, so I'm more awake than you are. You healed me; you deserve the rest." Aerin looked at her for a brief second, as if testing the resolve of her decision, before nodding in relief.

"Thank you." Janet smiled gently as Aerin lay down on the ground.

"Good night," Janet said softly.

"Night," Aerin muttered sleepily. Janet watched as his face relaxed as he slowly fell into sleep. Once she was confident he was asleep, she looked up at the night sky through the dense foliage of the trees.

It was times like this, in the dark of the night with only the light of the moons and the stars to light her view, that her thoughts turned towards her memories of Earth. It wasn't often she thought of her previous home; as it was she could barely remember what it was like. But the feelings were still there and, when it was just her and the night sky, she could feel the strength that remained behind them still.

I wonder what life is like on Earth at this moment?' Janet mused in the silence of the night, trying to imagine if all she held dear on Earth was still there, still in existence.

After several moments of wondering whether if those she had known were still alive, she shook her head to clear the foolish thoughts. Musings of the past couldn't help her, Janet scolded herself as she reached for her still bloodied swords.

Conjuring what she needed, Janet went through the routine task of cleaning and polishing her swords. The chore helped draw her thoughts back to the predicament she and Aerin were in.

'What are we going to do?' Janet asked herself, a small part of her fearing that they wouldn't make it back to Zimmeria. She forced herself to shove that thought aside at once.

"No, I have to think positive," Janet murmured, comforted by the sound of a human voice, even though it was her own. She restricted herself to thinking positively, to thinking of what she and Aerin could do to ensure their survival.

It was simple, really, Janet realized after several minutes: keep ahead of the enemy, preserve their magic to fuel their bodies, and get rid of those who got in their way. Janet sighed; it really was easier said than done. Only the Gods knew how many of these mercenaries were after them and she and Aerin were but two. They were clearly at the disadvantage, even with their magical strength.

Janet frowned at their situation, wishing there was someway she could transport both her and Aerin directly to Zimmeria. But, even with all the power at her fingertips, such a feat was not possible. Ancient texts spoke of Mages who could make themselves appear halfway across the world, but such power had been lost for thousands of years.

Aerin had speculated that the Mages of ages past were far superior in strength than even the strongest Mages of the time. Many things that had been possible were no longer, and knowledge of how to perform such tasks no longer existed.

Janet, so lost in her thoughts, didn't notice how sleepy she had become. Her eyelids became heavy and she could feel them beginning to droop. With a sudden surge of energy, she shook her head violently to dispel the sleepiness that engulfed her, only to have it return with force moments later.

'What is happening?' Janet wondered absently as her body fell into unconsciousness, completely unseeing to the fine white mist that had surrounded both her and Aerin.

----------------

"They are finally here, dear heart." He smiled at their turn of fortune.

"Yes, this is good. We have waited a long time for them to come," she said, "I am sure they will not disappoint." He looked over at her, a smile reflected on her small face.

"Then it time for us to set things in motion," he said softly.

"We must bring them here first, my darling. And we must not rush. We have waited thousands of years." He straightened his short body,  
standing at his full height.

"Then I will bring them here. The time has come for the prophecy to be fulfilled." She nodded.

"I will be waiting for you in the courtyard. Do not delay, my love."

"I will hurry, sweetling."

-------------

Janet knew immediately that she was in the throes of a dream that she could only watch, but not control. Everything around her was pitch black, yet her body glowed in the darkness, enabling her to see herself clearly.

A sound echoed behind her and she whirled around in alarm.

Nothing.

Fear and confusion clawed at her heart. What was going on? Again, a sound reached her ear and she turned in the direction. It sounded like it was getting closer.

Janet stilled, closing her eyes to concentrate on noise. Moments later, the sound happened again and Janet's eyes flew open.

Voices.

She froze, not knowing what to make of it. What should she do? What was making that noise?

"Janet," a voice sounded next to her ear. Janet's heart leapt into her throat as she spun around. She gasped as she came face to face with a person she hadn't seen in 5 years.

"Sam," she choked, her throat filled with tears. A presence appeared behind her and she turned again, another gasp at what she found.

"Teal'c."

Another presence.

"Jack."

And the final one.

"Daniel."

"You've forgotten us," Daniel spoke, his face full of disappointment.

"How could you?" Sam said. Janet turned in a circle, seeing all the disappointment, accusing looks on everyone's faces.

"I-I didn't mean to," Janet said, "It was harder to remember."

"I thought we were special to you," Jack said, his voice becoming scathing.

"You were," Janet said, "But I had to forget."

"Was it easier taking the coward's path, Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c asked. A tear ran down her face.

"No, it wasn't," Janet said, still turning in order to see everyone's face, as they closed around her, "What do you want?"

"We're coming for you, Janet," Sam spoke.

"You will not be allowed to forget us again," Daniel said, "We'll make sure of it."

-------------

Janet sat up with a panic, her heart pounding in her chest. What had that been about? Janet didn't know, but the memory of the dream nestled into her heart with a seed of fear attached to it; she feared it coming true.

The accusation in their voices, the determination on their faces...Janet was scared. Did they really resent her? Or was it a trick of her imagination?

Janet didn't really want to be around to find out and shook her head to dispel the dream and the emotions it evoked. It was then she realized she wasn't surrounded by the sounds of the forest. In the darkness surrounding her, she could see nothing, but knew she was somewhere different from the sounds of her breath and Aerin's echoing in the area.

Holding her hand up, she cast a bright ball of light into the air, using her magic to make the light appear. When her eye adjusted to the light, she gasped. They were in a large hall, completely empty except for her and Aerin. Unadorned except for ornate columns that lined the walls, a single door faced them from across the room.

Janet held her breath in fear and wonder. Where were they? And how had they gotten there?

Rising to her feet, Janet looked over to see Aerin still asleep on the floor. Moving over to him, she knelt on the ground and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Aerin," she said softly, shaking him to consciousness. It only took him seconds to jolt awake and, seconds later, he was alert, completely aware of his surroundings. Casting his eyes about the room illuminated by Janet's Magelight, many questions came to mind.

"Where are we?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Janet said, "I only woke up a couple minutes ago." Aerin nodded as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Any idea on how we got here?" Aerin asked. Janet shook her head.

"None," she replied, "The only thing I know is that I became very sleepy all of the sudden before I woke up here." Aerin narrowed his eyes as he realized that he and Janet might be in hostile territory.

"What should we do, Aerin?" Janet asked. Aerin shrugged as both he and Janet rose to their feet.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should start by going through that door," Aerin said, raising a hand to point to the only door in the room. Janet nodded.

"It's as good a plan as any," Janet said and, after doing a quick check to make sure they both had their weapons, they both started off for the door. Aerin reached it first and, cautiously, raised his hand to open it. It opened smoothly with no resistance, even though Aerin's hand hadn't even touched it. Aerin looked over at Janet, confusion spelled plainly on his face.

"What was that?" Aerin asked. Janet shook her head in the negative.

"I don't know," Janet said, "But I don't like it."

"Yeah, it feels like someone's expecting us," Aerin said. Janet nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go," Janet said, the feeling of something urging her on moving her forward. Aerin, feeling the same, walked through the door, Janet only a couple of steps behind him. Stretched out in front of them was a long hallway, the end nowhere in sight. They walked slowly, not wanting to rush into anything.

Janet looked around at the walls, noticing the continuous images carved into them.

"It's like a story," Janet murmured. Aerin paused in front of her and turned to face her.

"What?"

"I said it's like a story," Janet said, "I've been following the images on the wall. They same figures are in them, only in different positions and places. It's like a visual story or a history of something." Aerin scanned the images on the walls, looking left and right, trying to discern whether Janet was right.

"You may be right," Aerin said, "But we don't have time to dwell on this now. We need to figure out where we are." Janet gave a curt nod and followed Aerin as he resumed walking down the hallway.

After a while, Janet lost count of how long she and Aerin had been walking down the seemingly never-ending hallway. Janet wondered if some kind of magic was involved in order to construct a hallway this long; she figured it would be, at the very least, helpful. And who would want a hallway this long?

"I see something," Aerin said, yanking Janet out of her thoughts.

"What?" she said, coming up to stand next to him.

"Do you see the light?" he asked. It didn't take Janet that long to spot the light ahead of her and she couldn't help but chuckle. Aerin looked down at her with a quizzical expression.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Janet glanced up at Aerin.

"The light at the end of the tunnel," Janet said, the corners of her lips upturning in an amused smile. Aerin continued to look at her with confusion and Janet shook her head.

"Never mind," she sighed, "Just a saying from my planet. Keep walking." So they did, their pace quickened by the sight of something ahead of them. They practically ran the last several yards, rushing out into the open air.

Aerin and Janet both shielded their eyes from the brightness of the sun above them, allowing their eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the light. Once the light no longer seemed so bright, Aerin and Janet uncovered their eyes, looking around them.

They stood in a large open courtyard, quiet except for the soft bubbling of the fountain in the center. The circular courtyard looked as if no one had tended it in centuries. Vines and moss grew over the stone surfaces, crawling up the columns that were placed intermittently around the edge.

"Where is this?" Janet asked. Aerin only shook his head.

"This is our home," a child's voice spoke. Both Aerin and Janet practically jumped out of their skins at the sound of the voice. Looking over, they saw two children, a boy and girl, standing there in long robes that brushed against the ground. Unable to speak, the two adults merely stared with wide-open mouths at the children.

"Do not be alarmed," the girl spoke, "We did not mean to scare you."

"You live here?" Aerin asked. The boy nodded.

"Yes, we do."

"Where are your parents?" Janet asked, wishing to speak with another adult. The girl cocked her head to the side, a sweet smile appearing on her face.

"Our parents are dead," she said, "We have lived here alone for a long time."

"Yes, we've been waiting for you," the little boy said, "Your arrival has been thousands of years in the making. We've waited all that time, preparing for your arrival." Both Janet and Aerin gasped.

"You've been alive for thousands of years?" Janet breathed, not daring to speak any louder for fear that her voice would give out.

"It was our duty," the girl spoke, "Cerac made sure we would be here to receive you." This gave Aerin cause to pause.

"Cerac? You mean the great Prophetess Cerac?" he asked hurriedly. The boy nodded.

"Yes, Cerac preserved us in these bodies, so we would be able to pass our knowledge to you. Traiya and I are the Twins. And the time has come to make you what we are. Welcome to Cerac's Castle."


	18. Chapter 18

See Part 1 for disclaimer

"Cerac's Castle?" Aerin questioned.

"The Twins?" Janet added. Traiya looked over at her companion.

"I think we better sit them down before answering their questions,  
Yolan," Traiya spoke. Yolan nodded.

"It would be a wise idea," Yolan said, "Please follow us." Nodding  
briefly to Aerin and Janet, Yolan turned and began walking away,  
Traiya at his side. Numbly, still in shock over the information they  
had just received, Janet and Aerin did as asked, trailing behind the  
two children.

Only they weren't children, adults in the form of children instead.

Aerin and Janet cast each other curious, apprehensive looks. Both  
wanted to know what was going on, what Traiya and Yolan had been  
talking about.

The Twins led Aerin and Janet out of the courtyard and into the large  
building beyond. The room they found themselves in was rather simple,  
if large, with only a few doors leading off to different rooms. The  
only curious thing about it was the large set of wooden doors on the  
other side of the room when the other doors were relatively small.

"This way," Yolan said as he turned to the left, leading them into a  
small sitting room. Four chairs were situated in a circle around a  
central table, with four mugs and a pot of tea waiting for them.

"Please, sit," Traiya spoke, her voice gentle, "Have some tea. We  
will answer your questions while you refresh yourselves." Aerin and  
Janet sat next to each other, watching as Traiya and Yolan occupied  
the other seats, Traiya reaching out to serve everyone tea.

"Here, drink," Traiya said with a wave of her hand, gesturing to the  
cups, "It will help calm you while you receive your answers." From  
the tone of her voice, Janet and Aerin knew that they weren't going to  
be getting any explanations until they at least started drinking their  
tea, both picked up the cups and, after blowing gently to cool it  
down, took a sip.

Janet was surprised at the mild spice, sweet, but biting at the same  
time. A glance over at Aerin told her he enjoyed the first sip as  
much as she had.

"We will begin our tale," Yolan said, neither he nor Traiya drinking  
their own tea. Janet and Aerin unconsciously leaned forward in their  
seats in anticipation.

"It starts, as you may have guessed, 10,000 years ago when Cerac was  
still alive. She had lived a full, healthy life and, as the sole  
prophetess of the time, living very comfortably. Near the end of her  
life, she delivered the prophecy that all would remember her for: the  
prophecy of the Akakami. We were with her when she gave it, though we  
did not look then as we do now," Yolan explained, Traiya taking over  
for him seamlessly.

"Mistress Cerac knew that the Akakami would need guidance and  
knowledge to help her in her duties. As the Twins, we were the only  
ones qualified to pass on what was required," Traiya said.

"What are the Twins?" Janet asked, cutting in.

"We are the sum of all Mage knowledge and history from the time of the  
First Ones, from the time of the Creators," Yolan said, "Within us  
rests thousands of years of knowledge, along with the memories and  
feelings of all the Twins who came before." Both Aerin and Janet were  
flabbergasted at Yolan's words.

"You mean you have memories from before Zimmeria came together?" Janet  
asked, her voice quiet as the weight of Yolan's words started to register.

"That's unbelievable," Aerin whispered.

"But it is the truth," Traiya said, "The history of the Twins goes  
back tens of thousands of years. It is because of our knowledge of  
this history and of Mages years past that Mistress Cerac wanted us to  
be here for you. She foretold that the Akakami would be one of the  
next Twins. The other would arrive with her. This is both of you.  
Mistress Cerac knew what you would be, so she preserved us in these  
bodies, the bodies of our children, and removed us and her home to  
where time is not time, where it passes, but does not affect anything  
in the usual way that time does."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean the bodies of your children? You two  
were married?" Aerin asked. Traiya looked away, as if the question  
were painful for her. Yolan laid a comforting hand on Traiya's.

"It's all right, dear heart, I'll explain," Yolan said before turning  
back to Aerin and Janet, "When Cerac gave the prophecy, Traiya and  
myself dying as well. As you know, the country you know as Zimmeria  
was involved in a civil war. We were infected with a magical virus  
that had no cure, one that slowly ate away at our magic and our flesh.  
We would have perished before Cerac herself did, without finding the  
next pair of Twins, if she hadn't transferred our minds into those of  
our children." Tears rose to Yolan's eyes.

"We hated to do it, for we knew we were stealing away any chance our  
children had at normal lives, but though they were young, they agreed  
to Cerac's plan. I don't think they knew what they were agreeing to."

"For almost 10,000 years, we have resided in the minds of our  
children, unable to contact their conscious', not knowing if their  
minds have survived," Traiya spoke, her voice quivering, "But we knew  
we had a duty to fulfill, a destiny to realize. Our path in the stars  
ends with our helping you, Cerac told us this; but the path of our  
children also ends here. They will not survive the transfer."  
Janet's heart sunk at the words, unable to comprehend what it must  
feel like to be in Traiya's position and tears came to her eyes at all  
they must have sacrificed for her and Aerin's sakes.

"I'm sorry," Janet said, finding the words woefully inadequate. Yolan  
shook his head, blinking his eyes to clear away the tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Yolan said, "You cannot change the  
past. We freely gave what was needed in order to ensure the survival  
of all." Janet, once again, couldn't help the quirk of her lips at  
the words that came to mind.

"The needs of the many outweigh the need of the few, or the one,"  
Janet quoted.

From beside her, Aerin remained silent. This was all so unbelievable,  
almost contrived. He didn't doubt that Yolan and Traiya were telling  
the truth for their emotions betrayed too much sorrow and hope. Then  
something clicked in his mind and he remembered something: a line from  
the Prophecy of the Akakami, about how the Akakami would be one half  
of a whole, "one twin of a pair", and Aerin knew, without a shadow of  
a doubt, that he and Janet were the Twins, that the story Yolan and  
Traiya had told was the absolute truth.

"What do we need to do?" Aerin asked. Traiya smiled gently at him.

"First, you two are going to rest," Traiya said, "We have been  
watching you and we know your energies are waning. When you awake, we  
will begin the transfer. Yolan and I need the hours to prepare."

"Do you need help?" Janet asked. Yolan shook his head.

"No, do not trouble yourselves with us," he said, "We only expect you  
to be well rested for the transfer."

"Come, we will show you to where you will be sleeping," Traiya said as  
she rose from her chair, her lithe form gliding out of the room.  
Aerin and Janet dutifully followed, both of them concerned and curious  
over how the next day was going to go.

In the morning, which really couldn't be called morning since neither  
the sun nor the moons rose and time had no meaning, Aerin and Janet  
found themselves in the biggest library they had ever seen.

"This is Cerac's library. She collected many volumes of books of  
varying ages," Yolan explained. Aerin looked around, his mouth open  
in shock.

"This place is a legend, a lost repository. Mages have spoken of  
Cerac's library in awe for millennia, but we have never known where to  
find it," Aerin spoke in reverent tones, "I could spend my entire  
lifetime in this library and never read every volume here." Yolan smiled.

"You will have the opportunity to try," Yolan said, "As when we  
complete the transfer, you will know the secret to returning to this  
place." Yolan and Traiya led them to the center of the library and,  
after kneeling on the floor, motioned for Janet and Aerin to sit in  
front of them. Neither of them spoke while they waited for word from  
Traiya or Yolan on what to do.

"Before we begin this ritual, we have only one thing to ask of you,"  
Traiya said, her voice full of hope, "Will you care for the bodies of  
our children when we leave them?" Janet and Aerin could see the tears  
shimmering in both of children's eyes and couldn't help but nod.

"Of course we will," Aerin said, "I'm just sorry we couldn't help you  
more." Yolan shook his head.

"There is nothing to be done," Yolan said, "Things are the way they  
are; nothing more, and nothing less. You will be helping us just by  
agreeing to the transfer."

"Now, close your eyes," Traiya said, "The rest is up to us." Both  
Janet and Aerin did as they were asked and awaited the next step.  
Janet nearly jumped out of her skin at the feeling of Traiya's fingers  
on her temples, the cool, soft skin of her fingertips startling  
against the warmth of Janet's own skin.

"We will begin the transfer now," Yolan said, giving them proper  
warning. And Janet was happy for the warning as she felt a sudden  
rush in her mind, a thousand presences crowded in her brain. Memories  
that were not her own flooded her mind and Janet was nearly  
overwhelmed by the sensation. Random ideas and bits of knowledge  
floated to the surface of her mind before submerging under the strong  
current of data being transferred.

Janet wasn't sure just how long the transfer had been going on, but  
she was very aware of the pain that was starting to rise in her head,  
her brain overloaded with the memories and knowledge of people and  
years gone past. Then, she felt the rush subside, the information  
began to trickle, and she heard the faintest whisper in her mind.

It's over,' Traiya's voice whispered gently against her mind before  
falling silent. Despite the pain in her head, Janet forced her eyes  
to open and was greeted with the sight of Traiya and Yolan collapsed  
on the floor.

Rushing forward, she gathered Traiya's tiny body in her arms, not  
noticing that Aerin had done the same with Yolan. The body in her  
arms breathed still, though the breathing was erratic and shallow.  
Eyes opened and Janet found herself gazing into the child like gaze of  
Traiya and Yolan's daughter.

"Did Mommy leave?" the girl whispered, "I can't feel her anymore."  
Janet's eyes watered.

"Yes, she's gone. She's in here," Janet said, raising a hand to tap  
her temple. The girl smiled.

"That's good. I was afraid for her," she said before looking up at  
Janet critically, "Are you a princess?" Janet's mind puzzled over the  
answer; technically, according to her status, she was.

"Yes, I am," Janet said softly.

"I always wanted to meet a princess," the little girl said, "Mommy  
always said I was one." Janet smiled.

"You are a princess," Janet said, "Your mommy was right." The little  
girl smiled and Janet felt her spirits lifted by the sight.

"I'm sleepy," the girl said, "Will you stay with me until I fall  
asleep?" Janet couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She  
could tell from the slowed breathing that the little girl wasn't going  
to wake up from her sleep.

"I'll stay," Janet said, her throat clogged with tears, "I'm not going  
anywhere." The little girl smiled, but didn't say anything more as  
her eyes slowly closed and life left her.

Janet held the still warm body of the girl, tears trailing down her  
cheeks at the death of a child, a child who hadn't had the chance to  
properly live her life. Grieving for a child she never knew, Janet  
clutched the girl tighter, wishing there was something she could do to  
change things, something she could do to ease the weight she felt on  
her conscience that she was somehow the cause of this little girl's  
unfortunate death.

"Janet," Aerin's voice came from her side and she looked over to see  
Aerin holding Yolan's son's body, a painfully poignant look on his face.

"I wish there was something we could have done," Janet whispered.  
Aerin forced a comforting smile to appear on his face.

"There was nothing more we could do," Aerin said, "We should give them  
a proper burial. It's the least we can do." Janet nodded and,  
cradling the little girl in her arms, rose to her feet. It was a  
painful process, burying the bodies of children, but Janet and Aerin  
managed to get through it without breaking down. Janet looked down at  
the graves of the two children and once again wished there was  
something she could do.

"The only thing we can do is to honor the gift they've given us,"  
Aerin said. Janet nodded, wiping away the tears that had come to her  
eyes unbidden. She managed a small chuckled at the thought.

"My head still hurts from that," Janet said as they turned away from  
the small graves.

"Mine does, too," Aerin said, "Can you remember anything from the  
transfer?" Janet paused, focusing her attention inward, and shook her  
head.

"No, but I can feel what was put there," Janet said, "It's just that I  
can't access it." Aerin thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe the information will slowly unlock, so our brains don't get too  
much information at once." Janet nodded.

"I guess so," Janet said, "It's still so amazing, like I can't even  
begin to comprehend what just happened." Aerin sighed.

"I know," he murmured, "I don't even know how to describe it. Or how  
we're going to explain to the Mages. Knowledge of the Twins has been  
lost for thousands of years and something's telling me that was  
deliberate."

"Like someone didn't want to know the Twins existed to protect the  
knowledge from falling into the wrong hands," Janet said, something  
inexplicably right clicking into place at the idea. Aerin let out  
another sigh.

"Well, we can talk about this later. We still need to concentrate on  
getting back," Aerin said.

"At least we know how to get out of here," Janet said.

"And how to get back." Janet nodded.

"Well, shall we?" she asked. Aerin gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I don't see much of a choice," he said before closing his eyes.  
Janet followed suit and concentrated on leaving Cerac's castle, the  
magical place they had found themselves in. Suddenly, they were  
surrounded by the sounds of the forest.

They opened their eyes to find that it was still night, that no time  
seemed to have passed since they were taken to Cerac's Castle. Janet  
looked around after her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and  
found that they were in the same spot from where they had been taken.

"Look, we're right back where we were when we left," Janet said.  
Aerin nodded, his face grim.

"Well, then we should use the extra time we've been given to get on  
the move. We need to put as much space between us and those  
mercenaries as possible," Aerin said.

"I wonder who they are," Janet mused out loud, "And why they're after  
us." Aerin shrugged.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they have powerful magic on their  
side in order to be able to prevent us from using our magic against  
them." Janet nodded regretfully.

"Well, we'll just have to do the best we can," she said, her voice  
tight. Aerin gave a curt nod.

"Yes," Aerin said, "Now, let's go." With that, all conversation was  
over as they ran off into the night, hoping to put some distance  
between them and the enemy.

-4 days later-  
Karise stared worried out the window, her gaze focused southward. It  
had been 5 days since last she had word from Aerin or Janet.  
According to the reports given to her by Tanith, who had spoken to  
Duke Marr, Janet and Aerin had gone on a hunting expedition with Lord  
Garath. All of the bodies of those who had gone on the expedition had  
been recovered, dead, except for Janet or Aerin. All attempts to  
locate them had ended in failure and Karise didn't know if they were  
alive or dead.

If they were alive, wouldn't they have contacted us by now?' Karise  
mused, her hand fidgeting with the Scrying crystal around her neck, as  
if touching it would magically send her word of Janet and Aerin.

"You were standing there when I last left you," a voice came from  
behind. Karise jumped and spun around, surprised to see Tanith  
standing there.

"You scared me," Karise stated, her hand resting over her heart as if  
to calm it. Tanith smiled in apology.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just came in to check on you. I was worried."

"So am I," Karise said, "I keep wondering if I'll ever see Aerin and  
Janet alive again." Tanith approached and laid his hands on her  
shoulders, squeezing them in comfort.

"Do you really believe they are dead?" Tanith asked, "Because I do  
not. My heart tells me they are still alive and only when I see their  
still bodies will I believe them to be dead." Tears filled Karise's eyes.

"I just hate the uncertainty of it all. I wish we knew why we can't  
find them, or what happened, or who killed Lord Garath, his son, and  
the other people in their party. There are so many unanswered  
questions," Karise said with a shaky sigh. Tanith looked at his older  
sister, worry filling his eyes. She looked tired, drawn, as if she  
was dying on the inside.

"Karise, how long has it been since you slept?" Tanith asked gently.  
Karise shook her head.

"I don't know," Karise said, "Every time I try to sleep, I keep seeing  
images of Aerin and Janet dead." Tanith sighed.

"You need to rest, dear sister," Tanith said, "Come, let's go to your  
rooms. I'll contact a Healer who'll let you sleep." Karise looked  
over at Tanith, hope and fear in her eyes.

"You'll wake me if you have news?" she asked, her voice high with  
fear. Tanith nodded gently.

"I will, I promise."

Nyla sat, staring blankly at the finely grained wood of Janet's coffee  
table in her living room. Once news had reached Zimmeria that the  
Queen-in-Waiting and her Lord Protector had gone missing, the entire  
country knew within the day.

Fear tugged at Nyla's heart. Janet was the best friend she had ever  
had, someone who had always been willing to help her if she needed it.  
Nyla couldn't believe she was dead, even though painful rumors of  
just that had spread over the 7 duchies like wildfire. 5 days without  
word.

Queen Karise must be so worried,' Nyla thought, wrapping her arms  
around herself as if to comfort herself with a hug. If the thought of  
Janet and Aerin missing, possibly dead was painful for her, Nyla  
didn't want to imagine how Karise or Tanith felt. Tears came to  
Nyla's eyes at the thought that Janet and Aerin could be dead and she  
buried her face in her hands, trying to dispel the images from her mind.

She cared too much for Aerin and Janet. Janet was almost the sister  
she never had. And Aerin...Nyla had to sigh at the thought of Aerin.  
Though she remained his apprentice until not too long ago, right  
until she earned her 10th ring, she still saw him often enough since  
she was friends with Janet.

Nyla had tried to quell the feelings she had from Aerin, knowing  
nothing could come of it, but her feelings for him had only grown  
stronger over the past couple of years. She was fairly sure she was  
in love with him, but she didn't know anything about his feelings. He  
guarded his feelings so well that Nyla couldn't get a read on him.

But sometimes, just sometimes, she felt a little something from him, a  
small indication that he felt the same for her. But it always  
disappeared before she could focus on it. It was those small moments  
that fueled her feelings, fanning the flames of love until they burned  
as hot as an inferno.

The thought that he could be dead was almost more than she could live  
with. Tears coming to her eyes again, Nyla did nothing to stop them  
as they leaked from under her closed lids, praying to all the gods  
above that Janet and Aerin would return to her safely.

Janet ran. Her heart pounded in her chest, begging her to take a  
break, to stop so she could catch her breath, but Janet refused. From  
behind, she could hear the sounds of men approaching.

Damn, I must be slowing down,' Janet thought as she reached up to  
draw her swords so she could be ready to attack if she was overrun  
again. Janet gave no thought to the dried, crusted blood on her  
swords; she hadn't had the time to properly take care of them. She  
had the quick, fleeing thought that she wished Aerin was still with  
her, but she immediately shoved it aside.

There's nothing to be done about it. You decided to separate two  
days ago,' Janet told herself, remembering back to two days before.  
She and Aerin had (unwisely, Janet now saw) to split up, hoping to  
confuse the enemy forces that were after them. Janet wasn't sure how  
well it had worked. Though not as many men came after her, she was  
still outnumbered and her energy reserves were taking a serious drain  
as Janet continuously dipped into them to keep herself energized  
enough to defend herself.

She had lost count of the number of men that had died by her hand.  
She had regressed into survival instinct, it was either them or her  
and Janet didn't feel like dying that day. She knew from experience  
that they wouldn't give up, no matter how many of them she killed or  
wounded. Their numbers were endless and Janet feared that every next  
encounter would be her last.

Suddenly, the time for thought was no more as the men behind her  
caught up with her. Janet pivoted on one foot, ready in an instant to  
defend herself. She gave no thought to the man who found her sword  
buried in her stomach, nor to the blood that spilled out onto her  
hands. Nor to the man who found his Achilles tendon cut as she slid  
past him on the slick ground beneath them.

Janet cried out in pain as a blade cut through the flesh of her upper  
arm, but she ignored the sensation, using what little healing magic  
she had to numb herself to the pain. In retaliation, one of her  
swords found itself buried in his chest. She didn't have time to  
retract it as she found herself engaged with two men at once.

Ducking a swing from one, her remaining sword sliced into the  
underbelly of the other and she turned as he fell to the ground,  
clutching his stomach in pain. Janet then turned to face the other  
and was just about to deliver the death blow to the man in front of  
her when his arm lashed out and hit hers, throwing her arm off balance.

Janet's grip on her sword loosened and it went flying off to land on  
the ground somewhere behind her. But, that didn't deter Janet.  
Cursing at her bad luck, she lunged forward, her hand-to-hand skill  
getting a workout. Using all the strength she possessed, her fist  
shot out, catching the man in the throat, crushing his larynx. He  
dropped to the ground and still more came.

Rage built up within Janet. She was so tired of this, so tired of the  
fighting and the killing. She feared she was loosing her hold on her  
humanity and she wanted nothing more for it to stop. But, rage still  
blinded her. She was angry, so angry.

Anger built up over the years came spilling out and she lost  
awareness, losing herself in the feeling of her fists slamming against  
skin and bone. She wasn't aware of just how many she had killed, only  
that she still lived.

When it was all over, Janet stood alone, her breaths coming in pants,  
dead bodies at her feet. Tears filled her eyes at the gruesome sight;  
she alone had done this. True it had been done in self defense, but  
the thought that she had killed with her bare hands sickened her.  
Looking down at her hands, she saw that they were covered in blood,  
dirt, and grime. She didn't even want to imagine how many people's  
blood soaked her hands.

Tears streaming down her face, Janet went on a half-hearted search for  
her discarded swords. Finally finding them, she sank to the ground,  
her chest heaving with sobs, a sword clutched in each hand.

"I'm a killer," Janet forced out through her tears, the realization  
only making her cry harder. She wished someone was there to help her,  
to reassure her that she wasn't a cold-hearted killer. Relaxing  
against the tree behind her, she looked up at the early afternoon sky,  
pleading to the gods above.

Please, if someone is up there, please help me. I can't do this  
alone anymore. I just can't.' It was as if the gods above had heard  
her request and answered.

And, with a sense of irony that only the gods understood, barely 50  
miles away, the Stargate flared to life.


	19. Chapter 19

See Part 1 for disclaimer

General Jack O'Neill stepped out of the Stargate and glanced around  
his surroundings. His weapon tucked securely under his arm, he took  
in the area, sighing in dismay at the sight of the hill in front of him.

"I can already tell this is going to be fun," he said sarcastically as  
he sensed his teammates coming up behind him. Teammates. Jack had to  
grin at that.

It had been a while since he had been out in the field with the rest  
of SG-1, but he slid back into the role as easily as if he had never  
been away. The same team dynamic was there and it felt great to be a  
part of it.

"So Carter, where are we headed?" he asked, looking over at the blonde  
woman beside him.

"Up that hill, sir," she said, "That's where the readings came from."

"Ah, yes...this great and powerful energy source," Jack drawled.

"It's the only reason why we were allowed to come here, sir," Sam  
said. The words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

This was the last new planet SG-1 was ever going to gate to. Ever  
since word reached the SGC of the Stargate Program finally going  
public, a sense of sorrow had filled the SGC, knowing that their days  
of adventuring in the universe were over, to be turned over to others  
to have the chance to see the universe.

Sam couldn't help the frown that worked its way onto her face. They  
were retiring. Teal'c, who bristled at the thought of retirement, was  
planning to leave Earth once the Stargate was publicized.

Though he would still be in touch, the thought of Teal'c not being in  
their lives after being a constant, steadying presence for over 10  
years saddened her. She would miss him and she would miss all the  
great times she had with her team, good and bad.

Jack looked over at Sam's frowning face and sighed inwardly. He knew  
she was going to miss the lifestyle, even after all the hardships.  
Hell, he was going to miss it too. The only reason he was even going  
this last time was because General Hammond had shown up to review the  
Stargate Program one last time before it went public, allowing Jack to  
have the chance to have one last mission off-world.

The fact that there seemed to be this great energy source only made  
Jack want to tag along, especially considering all the trouble his  
team got into whenever an energy source was concerned. They were his  
team, they were like his family and you never let your family down  
when they need it.

"Well, let's get going, troopers," Jack called out. From beside him,  
Teal'c walked silently. On missions, he was never the talkative type,  
but Jack knew that, when Teal'c decided to relax, he could be a really  
fun guy.

You know, it's still weird seeing him with hair, sometimes,' Jack  
mused, eyeing the short hair atop Teal'c head. In away, it almost  
fit, making him seem more human. But, in other ways, it only made him  
seem more alien, especially since Jack had grown to know Teal'c  
without hair. But, it was a personal decision of Teal'c's, so Jack  
respected it.

A quick glance behind him showed probably the most changed member of  
his team: Daniel. Jack couldn't help the sigh this time. Daniel  
hadn't been the same, optimistic man he used to be in a while. Even  
after all he had been through in the early years, there was still a  
spark in his eyes, a spark Jack had come to rely on to provide hope  
when things seemed hopeless.

But after Janet died, the spark left his eyes. Something inside him  
seemed to die along with her. Jack had hoped that the years would  
ease the pain, but it hadn't seemed to at all. It didn't help that  
Daniel still dreamed of Janet all the time, if what Sam told him was  
true.

Sam also spared a glance in Daniel's direction. Ever since Janet's  
death, she had grown even closer to him. Together, they grieved, and  
she was the only person he told about his dreams to, confiding in her.  
Expecting to see the same, apathetic look on his face that she had  
come to see over the years, she was surprised to see that Daniel's  
face had a slightly relaxed look.

"You ok, Daniel?" Sam asked. Daniel's head jerked over to look at her  
and he gave her a slight smile.

"Yeah," he said, a hint of contentment in his voice, "This place is  
really relaxing. There's just something about it, you know?" Sam  
nodded, feeling the same thing.

"Yeah, I do." Daniel's smile widened a bit before he turned his head  
back to the path in front of him.

"My knees can't take this anymore," Jack groaned as they reached the  
top of the hill, "So, Carter, how far do you think this energy source is?"

"According to the readings, it's about 5 miles in that direction," Sam  
said, pointing down the path that led away from the hill.

"Well, someone must live here," Daniel said, "Look at this path. It's  
wide and well worn. It looks like a path way used for horses."

"Hmm...horse shit. Lovely," Jack commented. Daniel threw him a look,  
but refrained from saying anything.

"I do no see any feces, O'Neill," Teal'c commented, "Though I see the  
tracks of such an animal."

"Maybe they like to keep their paths clean. Who knows," Jack said,  
"Let's get to the energy source, figure it out, and go home." With  
that, the four person team set off down the hill and down the path,  
with Sam's readings as their guide.

Daniel, for the first time in a while, felt a sense of peace wash over  
him, a familiar presence that soothed his tired soul. Life for him  
hadn't been the same after Janet died. He had loved her so much,  
loved her still, and still grieved for her. He wished he could move  
on, though.

It had been over 4 years since her death and he still dreamed of her  
all the time, his mind unwilling to let go. And they were the strange  
dreams that had plagued him even before her death, the dreams of her  
as a vibrant, younger looking Janet.

Over the years, she had gone through various moods, as if she had  
still been alive. There had been a time about two years ago when  
dream-Janet had been very needy, very scared, but that had stopped  
suddenly, leaving the Janet he knew and loved back it her place.

But, the dreams were preventing him from moving on with his life. If  
the pain of her death couldn't fade, he couldn't properly move on. He  
had tried everything to get rid of the dreams, but still, they  
remained. He eventually came to the conclusion that she was going to  
haunt him for the rest of his life and he would have to deal with  
being in love with a woman who had died in front of him.

SG-1 was silent as the moved down the path, Sam expressing her  
amazement that the path they were on continued to lead them in the  
right direction. A couple of times, they had passed by small villages  
they could see off in the distance, just far enough from the main road  
to not be bothered by any traffic that passed by, but close enough to  
still utilize the road.

Jack gave a childish sigh as they came upon a dense forest and hour  
and a half into their trek.

"Trees! Why are there always trees?" he moaned.

"Because the universe is out to get you, Jack," Daniel quipped. Jack  
threw a good-natured glare at his teammate.

"Shut up and keep walking," Jack said, leading his team into the  
foliage.

"So, Sam," Daniel said, "What do you think this energy source is?"  
Sam gave an excited shrug.

"I have no idea, but the readings get stronger the closer we get," she  
said, looking at the small device in her hand, "It's absolutely  
amazing. The number of things we could use this for is almost  
endless." Daniel smiled softly at her as they walked through the  
forest, but didn't say anything more as they continued their walk.

"Ah, good, almost to the end of the trees," Jack said, seeing a  
clearing in the trees not too far ahead, "Finally." Only minutes  
later, they had cleared the tree line. And they immediately froze.

"Oh my god," Daniel breathed, staring with eyes wide open at the city  
in front of them. High, smooth metal walls fortified the outer city  
and inside, tall, gleaming spires of skyscrapers could be seen, higher  
than anything found on Earth. In the distance, a tall castle could be  
seen, producing a strange mix of modern and medieval architecture.

"It's amazing," Sam said.

"Is that where the readings are coming from?" Jack asked, just as  
amazed as the rest of his team.

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"It seems as if the civilization is more advanced than previously  
thought," Teal'c said.

"I'll say," Jack said, "Well, let's go. We came here to find an  
energy source, let's find us an energy source." Daniel bit down on  
his remark as the rest of the team started walking.

He hoped to have a chance to study this civilization, seeing a unique  
opportunity presented to him. Maybe Jack would take pity on him and  
give him the chance to spend some time among the locals, though he  
doubted it.

The small team walked steadily towards the city, their eyes trained on  
the city beyond the walls. It took them a relatively short time to  
reach the walls and they approached the open city gate, stepping under  
the metal arch.

"Halt!" a booming voice cried out and SG-1 froze, looking over to see  
several large men heading their way, all of them armored and equipped  
with large, broad swords. They were surrounded instantly, and Jack  
felt like the beginnings of a bad situation were starting.

"Problem, fellas?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Zimmeria is under lockdown," the leader said, his over tunic a bright  
red, "No one is allowed in or out until the Queen-in-Waiting and her  
Lord Protector are recovered, dead or alive. Have you any knowledge  
of their whereabouts?"

"Um, no," Daniel spoke up, "Sorry, but we can't help you. You see,  
we're not from around here..."

"What seems to be the problem here?" another voice called out, this  
one more cultured, gentler. The group of warriors parted to let him  
in and SG-1 got a good look at the interferer. Wearing dark blue  
robes that brushed the ground, his hair pulled back, he looked at SG-1  
critically.

"Lord Varan," the leader in the red tunic spoke, "These are outsiders."

"I can see that, Helu, from their manner of dress. You asked them if  
they had news of the Queen-in-Waiting and her Lord Protector?" Varan  
asked.

"Yes, but they claimed not to know," Helu said. Varan nodded and  
studied SG-1 critically. Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine as  
Varan's eyes turned to him, as if the man were working some sort of  
magic on him. After several moments, he turned back to Helu.

"They speak the truth, Helu. They have no knowledge of their  
whereabouts," Varan said, "Now tell me, where do you hail from? I am  
curious to know."

"Well, we've come through the Stargate," Daniel said, playing the role  
of diplomat.

"The Stargate?" Varan asked, the word almost familiar to him. He had  
heard that word somewhere before...

"Yes, the giant, metal ring back down that way," Daniel said, pointing  
in the direction from where they had come. Varan paled, suddenly  
remembering where he had heard it. The Lady Janet had spoken of the  
Great Ring in such words.

"By the Gods above, you've come through the Great Ring!" he exclaimed,  
the soldiers around him falling silent at Varan's words, "We must take  
you to Queen Karise at once. She will want to know. Helu, arrange  
for a dousha to take us to the Inner City. And have someone contact  
Lord Tanith. He will want to know this as well." SG-1 froze at the  
name Tanith, the name bringing back bad memories, as Helu turned and  
walked away to comply with Varan's words.

"Tanith?" Daniel questioned, seeing the sour looks on the faces of his  
teammates.

"Yes, he is the queen's younger brother and her Lord Protector. He  
leads the Royal Guard and is head of Zimmeria's army," Varan  
explained. Daniel sighed in relief, as this did not seem to be the  
same Tanith they had run into in the past.

"So, what's going on here?" Jack asked, "You guy seem pretty tight on  
security." Varan frowned.

"As you have heard, the Queen-in-Waiting and her Lord Protector. They  
were on a Tour in a different duchy, having joined a minor lord for a  
hunting expedition. It appears they were attacked while resting. All  
the bodies except those of the Queen-in-Waiting and her Lord Protector  
have been recovered. It is unknown whether they still live," Varan  
said, saddened at the thought.

Though he had never been part of Lady Janet's inner circle of friends,  
she was always friendly with him, even inviting him to join her study  
groups. He was always awed by her kindness, and even more so by her  
power. It was only fitting, considering her status as the Akakami.

"Did you know them?" Sam asked, noticing the sad look on Varan's face.

"I attended classes at the University with the Queen-in-Waiting,"  
Varan said, "Though I was never one of her closest friends, she was  
always kind to me. She was kind to everyone. All of Zimmeria feels  
her loss keenly and will not rest until she is recovered. I am  
optimistic, however, that she is still alive." Daniel was about to  
ask why, for this topic had reached out to him, ready to do anything  
to help, but was prevented from doing so as Helu returned.

"The dousha has been prepared," Helu said, "The driver is waiting."  
Varan bowed his head.

"Thank you, Helu," Varan said, "I will return to my post after seeing  
these travelers to the Inner City."

"Very well, Lord Varan," Helu said, bowing slightly, before turning  
away, motioning to his soldiers to return to their posts.

"This way," Varan said to SG-1, walking off towards the large doors  
that were part of the inner gate to the city walls. Sam got a good  
look at the metal that made up the battlements. It was seamless, as  
if it had come in one large piece that merely had to be manipulated to  
fit the shape of the walls. Sam wondered at just how it had been done.

Varan led them through a smaller door to the right of the large,  
closed inner gates and right into what looked like a large car port.  
Daniel felt his mouth drop open slightly. There were rows and rows of  
what looked like cars. This civilization was, indeed, more advanced  
than he had thought.

"Here is the dousha that will take us to the Inner City," Varan said,  
leading them to a long, large black vehicle, "Do not worry, there will  
be more than enough room for all of us." Varan climbed into the back,  
motioning for SG-1 to follow. Removing their packs from their  
shoulders, Daniel looked over at Jack, who had a confused look on his  
face.

"They didn't even ask us to remove our weapons," Jack said.

"Maybe they have no reason to fear our weapons," Daniel retorted and  
Jack shrugged his response. They all climbed into the large vehicle,  
settling easily into the seats that hugged the interior. A partition  
that separated the back from the front prevented them from seeing the  
driver, but SG-1 knew the dousha was on by the slight rumbling they felt.

"How is this powered?" Sam asked, unable to keep the question inside.

"By pure energy," Varan answered as he strapped himself into his seat,  
SG-1 following his example.

"You don't convert fuel into energy?" Sam asked. Varan shook his head.

"We have no need to do so," Varan answered.

"Is there any pollution produced?" Sam asked again. Once again, Varan  
shook his head.

"No, there are no byproducts to using pure energy," Varan said,  
"Dousha run very clean." Varan reached over and closed the door, a  
signal to the driver that it was ok to go. With a small lurch, the  
dousha started moving, navigating easily through the city streets.

"This is a beautiful city," Daniel remarked as they drove through  
residential areas, heading for downtown.

"It is the jewel of the entire country," Varan said proudly, "People  
from all over come to marvel at Zimmeria's beauty." Silence fell over  
the dousha as SG-1 continued to gape at the view offered to them  
through the windows of the dousha. No more words were spoken, even as  
the dousha led them through the impressive downtown, until they  
reached another set of gates.

"What's this?" Daniel asked as the dousha slowed down.

"This is the gate that leads to the Inner City," Varan explained, "It  
is where the palace, the Academy, and the University reside. I'll  
only be a minute." With that, Varan undid the strap that held him in  
his seat and exited the dousha.

"What is your business?" a guard posted at the gate asked.

"I have special visitors for the Queen," Varan said, "Visitors from  
the Great Ring." The guard's eyes widened in surprise before he  
nodded his head.

"You may pass," the guard said. Varan bowed his head.

"Thank you," Varan said before climbing back into the dousha. Having  
heard the exchange from inside the vehicle, SG-1 was curious.

"We seem to be special here," Daniel remarked. Varan nodded.

"Yes, for you have come through the Great Ring. The Great Ring  
remains a mystery to us and has been inactive for thousands of years.  
We have never figured out its secrets," Varan said, forgetting to  
mention that there had been one other visitor who had come through the  
Stargate, "Your arrival is something the Queen would be interested to  
hear."

"Yeah, why is that?" Jack asked.

"Some worlds we visit seem to fear those who travel through the  
Stargate," Teal'c added.

"We don't have much to fear," Varan said as the gates in front of them  
swung open and the dousha drove forward. There were, once again, no  
more words from SG-1 as they entered the Inner City. Approaching a  
large building that reminded them of a parking garage, SG-1 could see  
glimpses of the area beyond and only wanted to see more. The dousha  
slowed as it reached the garage.

"This is where I leave you," Varan said, removing his harness once  
again. SG-1 followed suit and got out of the dousha after Varan did.

"Now we wait for someone to receive you," Varan said as SG-1  
shouldered their packs once more. They only had to wait a few moments  
before a large man approached them from afar.

Tall with broad shoulders, he had chestnut brown hair that was slicked  
back and he was dressed casually in tan breeches and a black short  
sleeved shirt. The broad shoulders and large arms combined with the  
broad sword attached to his hip made him imposing.

Beside them, Varan lowered himself into a deep bow.

"Lord Tanith," Varan said, his tone respectful, "I was not aware you  
would be receiving our visitors."

"Lord Varan," Tanith responded with a bow of his head, inspecting the  
people in front of him. They were dressed rather strangely, exactly  
how Janet had when he first met her.

These people may hail from her planet,' Tanith mused.

"I wanted to escort them myself, Lord Varan," Tanith said, "It is only  
fitting that such special visitors get the attention they deserve."  
Daniel felt himself squirm at the words and Jack knew that the large  
man in front of them was hiding something. There was a hint of  
distrust behind his words, as if he was suspicious of all that entered  
his city and Jack had to respect that attitude.

"Then I will leave them to you, Lord Tanith," Varan said, "Good day."

"Thank you," Daniel called out as Varan started walking away. Varan  
turned and offered them a small smile before continuing on. Once he  
was gone, Tanith spoke again.

"This way," Tanith said, "The Queen is anxious to meet you."

"So she's your sister?" Daniel asked. Tanith gave a slow nod.

"Yes, and I am her Lord Protector. I have been since I was 18 years  
of age," Tanith said as he led them into the courtyard.

"Wow," Sam breathed as they got their first look at the courtyard.  
The white marble of the courtyard ground shone in the afternoon sun,  
giving the place a magical aura. The buildings surrounding it were  
elegant, yet simple, all of them glittering in the light. Daniel's  
eyes rested on the palace, amazed by the height and loftiness of the  
monument. He wondered how such a building could stand.

Tanith didn't stop to let them appreciate the sight for long, however,  
as he led them into the palace. Once again, SG-1 was awed as they  
entered the palace, the high vaulted ceilings with elegant columns and  
floor-to-ceiling windows giving the entryway an elegant appeal.

"The Queen's study is not too far from here," Tanith said, "And I'm  
sure she'll be glad to have someone show you around the palace later."  
SG-1 followed him through the entryway, through the palace, and into  
another large room that Daniel figured was some sort of official room.

"This is the Throne Room," Tanith said, "The Queen's study is right  
off this room." He approached a modest pair of wooden doors and knocked.

"Enter!" a voice came from inside. Tanith opened the door, admitting  
SG-1 into the large room. With high ceilings, for the size, and  
large, patio windows, the room was open and comforting, simply  
decorated with a desk, a small butler table, and several book shelves.  
The room was centered around a large hearth, that was unused as it  
was the height of summer.

The sight of Karise standing behind her desk gave SG-1 reason to  
pause. She was, perhaps, one of the most beautiful women SG-1 had  
ever encountered.

Sam spared a glance for her teammates, frowning slightly at the awed  
look on their faces. But, there really was something about the Queen,  
Sam had to admit. She practically radiated power and calmness, her  
beauty pouring from her in waves. With long brown hair, only a shade  
or two darker than her brother's, and sparkling, emerald eyes, there  
was no doubt of her beauty.

Sam felt common standing in the same room as her, though she was  
surprised at how casually the Queen was dressed. A light blue dress  
with thick, tank straps was all she wore, her hair falling loose  
around her shoulders. She needed no makeup to be beautiful, as Sam  
realized that Karise wasn't wearing any, that she was just naturally  
beautiful. And she didn't seem the type to lord it over everyone that  
she was beautiful.

Sam felt herself calm down as Karise looked over at her, the emerald  
eyes seeming to bore right into her soul.

"I'm so happy you've arrived," Karise said, her voice clear.

"It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty," Daniel said, trying to be  
polite. Karise only giggled.

"Please, it would honor me if you called my by my given name, Karise,"  
she said, looking straight at Daniel. Daniel relaxed as Karise's gaze  
fell on him and he would gladly comply with her request.

"Too trusting," Tanith grumbled from behind them. Karise threw her  
brother a sharp look.

"Tanith, we have talked about his before," Karise said, her voice with  
just the smallest hint of steel behind it. Tanith sighed, not wishing  
to get into an argument with his sister.

"I am sorry," he apologized.

"Good," Karise said, "Now please leave us. I will call you if I need  
you." All of SG-1 was shocked that the Queen trusted them enough to  
be alone in the room with them, without knowing their true intentions.

"Please sit," Karise said after Tanith had left the room, closing the  
door behind him. Jack had the feeling that Tanith wasn't too far  
away, in case of an emergency. SG-1 sat in the chairs offered to  
them, comfortably situated themselves before turning back to Karise.

"It would also please me to know your names," Karise said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Daniel hastened to apologize, "I'm Daniel and this is  
Sam, Jack, and Teal'c." Daniel pointed to each member of his team  
respectively. Karise bowed her head.

"I am pleased to meet each of you. I was told you have come through  
the Great Ring," Karise said, letting her sentence hang, giving Daniel  
the opportunity to jump in.

"Yes, we have, though we call it a Stargate." Karise frowned at the  
word, recognizing it as the word Janet used. Taking a closer look at  
the four in front of her, she noticed that they were dressed very  
similarly to how Janet was when Karise first met her.

"Go on," Karise said, "I am interested to hear more." Daniel nodded  
and continued.

"Yes, well, we've come from a distant planet," Daniel said, "We are  
explorers of sorts." Karise smiled.

"And something here interested you?" Karise asked, her smile sly.  
Daniel was taken aback at how easily she had guessed it.

"Well, yes," Daniel said hesitantly, "We sensed a large energy source  
coming from here." Karise still smiled.

"That's interesting," Karise said, "Well, you're free to look about  
the palace to see if you can find it."

"Oh, well...thank you," Daniel said, "Well, we were surprised to find  
how warmly we've been welcomed." Karise nodded.

"Well, the Great Ring is sacred to us," Karise said, "It's rare that  
we have visitors through the Great Ring." Daniel was surprised to  
hear that they've had previous visitors.

"Really?"

"Yes," Karise said, "Besides yourselves, we've only had one other  
visitor and before that, the Great Ring had been inactive for all of  
our history." Karise smiled at the thought.

"I'd be interested to hear about it," Daniel said. Karise's smile  
turned tender.

"I'd be happy to tell it," Karise said, "It was 5 years ago. I  
remember it clearly. The Council, Tanith, and I were out riding that  
day. We passed by the Great Ring and we saw someone who was hurt. I  
offered my assistance and we took her back with us to the palace. She  
was hurt, broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. She was taken from  
her home and placed here. I felt sorry for her, for she felt the pain  
of her relocation clearly, so I offered to let her stay here. She has  
remained here ever since." Karise eyed SG-1 closely.

"In fact, if I remember correctly she was dressed much as you are,"  
Karise said, her voice guarded. Part of her feared that if these  
were, indeed, people from Janet's planet, that they would insist on  
her return if they found her here.

But the shocked looks on the faces of the people in front of her were  
almost priceless. She could feel the shock radiating from the four in  
front of her and she knew that they had no idea that one of their own  
might have been residing on her world for 5 years.

"Are you sure she was dressed like us?" Daniel asked. Karise nodded.

"Yes, she had the same symbol on her jacket as you do," Karise said,  
pointing to the BDUs that SG-1 wore, "She told me that was a trademark  
of where she used to work." The members of SG-1 looked at each other  
in confusion. There were no instances of people missing and never  
found at the SGC that SG-1 remembered.

"What does she look like?" Sam asked, hoping to help whoever it had  
been who had been left here for 5 years.

"She's not too tall," Karise said slowly, "With red-brown hair and  
brown eyes." Daniel's thoughts turned inward, the description  
reminding him too much of someone else he knew. But Janet hadn't been  
missing for five years, so that ruled her out.

The rest of SG-1 looked at each other quizzically, the description  
sounding almost too familiar. Karise watched as SG-1 turned their  
thoughts inwards, trying to match the description she had given to  
anyone they had known.

"You come from a planet called Earth, right?" Karise asked and Daniel  
nodded. "Well that's where she came from. She was a doctor on your  
planet, if it helps." Jack froze, the description suddenly sounding  
too familiar.

There's no way it can be her,' Jack thought, his mind racing.

"What was her name?" Daniel asked, his voice shaking with unfounded  
hope. If she was somehow alive… Karise looked at Daniel, feeling the  
hope that rolled off of him. What he was hoping, she didn't know, but  
it didn't matter.

"Her name is Janet Fraiser," Karise stated. The strength of the  
emotion that came from the four in front of her nearly bowled her  
over. It was as she thought.

"You knew her," Karise said. It wasn't a question; it was a  
statement. Daniel felt like he was about to pass out. There was no  
way...even though hope had risen in his heart, there was still no way  
it could be possible!

"I'm sorry," Sam said, her voice choked with tears, "But the woman of  
that name and description died four years ago." At that, Karise gasped.

"You mean the clone is dead?" Karise breathed. This caused all of  
SG-1 to sit up and listen.

"Clone?" Jack questioned. Karise nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Janet said that she had been taken and cloned by an  
enemy of yours, Anubis I think she said his name was. The clone was  
sent back to your planet to be an insider and Janet was sent here,  
with no way of returning home."

"How do we know the clone was really sent back to Earth, though?" Jack  
questioned.

"Well, it wouldn't make sense for Anubis to clone Janet and then send  
the original back here. Especially if he wanted to use the clone for  
monitoring purposes," Sam pointed out, sending concerned glances over  
at Daniel.

He had practically turned an ashen gray color and Sam could feel the  
shock coming from him. If she was really alive, it would give him the  
second chance he had never expected to have.

"We will just have to wait until we see Doctor Fraiser to verify this  
story," Teal'c said. Karise opened her mouth to tell them the news of  
Janet's situation, but was prevented from doing such as the door to  
her study burst open, a tall figure storming into the room, his  
clothes all torn up and dirty, his skin and hair not fairing much  
better.

Karise gasped at the sight.

"Aerin!" Karise exclaimed, rising to her feet. SG-1 got a good look  
at the man who had entered the room and immediately saw something  
familiar about him.

"Has Janet returned?" Aerin burst out, sending SG-1 spiraling into  
confusion. Had Janet returned from where? Karise shook her head, her  
eyes tearing up.

"No, she hasn't," Karise said, "What happened? We haven't had word  
from either you or Janet in almost 5 days." Aerin sighed, his face  
tense with emotion.

"We were attacked," Aerin said, his voice tight with remembrance, "We  
were in Lambor, on a hunting party. We were resting after the others  
had killed their prey when we were attacked. The others were killed,  
but Janet and I escaped. We ran, but they came after us. A couple of  
days ago, we decided to separate, to try to confuse the men after us.  
I don't know if it worked, but she was supposed to take the most  
direct path back here. She should have returned by now!"

"Aerin..." Karise trailed off, her voice full of tears. The strength  
and conviction in Aerin's voice was almost too much for her. From  
behind her, SG-1 felt themselves growing uncomfortable. The tension  
in the room was palpable.

"I have to go find her," Aerin said suddenly, turning to leave the  
room as suddenly as he had entered it.

"Aerin, no!" Karise shouted, her voice stern, "I forbid you." Aerin  
spun around, a look of horror on his face.

"Aunt..."

"By order of the Royal Crown of Zimmeria, I, Queen Karise, forbid you  
from leaving the palace." SG-1 nearly winced at the harsh tone behind  
Karise's words.

Aerin's face grew angry. Anger that he could now do nothing to find  
Janet boiled in his blood. By invoking her crown, she was using  
ancient magic to prevent him from leaving, magic that obeyed her every  
order.

"How can you do this to me? It is my sacred duty to protect her!"  
Aerin hissed, shaking with fury. Karise began to tremble.

"I can't lose you, too," Karise said, her voice quivering, "As Queen  
of Zimmeria, I cannot allow you to put your life in further danger."  
Aerin glared at Karise, never having been so angry at her before.

"You may be Queen of all Zimmeria, but Janet is my Queen." With that,  
Aerin spun and stormed from the room, leaving a shaking Karise in his  
wake.

Slowly, with SG-1 watching her every move, Karise moved back to her  
seat at her desk, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I am sorry you had to witness that," Karise said, wiping away the  
tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"That was my nephew, Aerin. He and Janet are very close," Karise said.

"What was that all about with Janet as his queen?" Daniel asked,  
hoping to every higher power that he wasn't romantically involved with  
Janet.

"Janet is his queen," Karise said, "He is her Lord Protector."

"You mean to say that Janet is the Queen-in-Waiting?" Sam asked,  
unable to mask the awe in her voice. Karise nodded.

"Yes," Karise confirmed, "I asked her to be my heir after she had been  
here for three months. She eventually accepted, but only because she  
was sure someone from her planet would never show up. I was so happy  
when she accepted. As I have no children, I had to pick my heir and  
the Council was beginning to worry that I would never find one. Janet  
couldn't have come at a better time."

"So Janet was a convenience?" Daniel asked, his voice turning harsh.  
Karise shook her head violently.

"Oh, no! I had come to care for Janet as I would my own daughter,"  
Karise said, "I wanted her to be my heir because I knew she could do  
it. She was everything I wanted in my heir. She was not a  
convenience." From the strength of conviction in Karise's words,  
Daniel knew that Karise wasn't just using Janet and he calmed down at  
the words. Karise sighed.

"Well, I better make sure Aerin is all right. I'll arrange for  
someone to give you tour of the palace," Karise said, rising from her  
chair, "Please, follow me. I'll show you where you can wait for  
someone to receive you." Silently, SG-1 rose from their chairs,  
picking up their packs, and followed Karise as she glided out the door.

Trailing behind everyone else, Daniel was lost in his thoughts. The  
thought that Janet was the heir to a throne, the Queen-in-Waiting,  
almost didn't fully register with him, almost didn't make sense. She  
had moved so far beyond anything he could have imagined. Would she  
still be the same woman he had fallen in love with?

And she was missing, on top of it all. Fear clutched at Daniel's  
heart and he felt his mouth go dry, his body trembling. Had he almost  
found her again, only to lose her once more?


	20. Chapter 20

See Part 1 for disclaimer

Aerin stormed up the Tower to his rooms, his blood still boiling over  
from Karise's words, his anger on the verge of turning into grief and  
sadness. He couldn't believe Karise's audacity. How dare she prevent  
him from looking for Janet?

He had sworn to protect her always and the fact that Karise had  
effectively prevented him from following through on his sworn promise  
chaffed. He understood why Karise had done so, but he didn't agree  
with it.

Reaching the landing, Aerin paused as his gaze fell on the door to  
Janet's chambers. Suddenly, his anger fled, leaving worry and sadness  
behind.

"Janet," he forced out through the tears that clogged his throat, as  
if saying her name could magically make her appear. He was unaware of  
the tears that started streaming down his face, nor the fact that he  
had sunk to the floor, his hands bracing himself on the ground.

He tried to control the swirl of emotions that threatened to break out  
from under his control, but they were just too strong. Sobs broke  
free from him, tears of frustration and grief running freely down his  
face.

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened and Aerin's head shot up,  
hoping that it was Janet behind the door, that she just hadn't told  
anyone she had returned safely.

"Aerin?" Nyla questioned, her voice concerned and hopeful, lines drawn  
on her beautiful face as she looked at him. Aerin couldn't help but  
be disappointed that it wasn't Janet, but he was thankful for Nyla's  
understanding presence as she strode over to him and knelt beside him  
on the floor, gathering his bloody, dirty form into her arms. He  
latched onto her as if for dear life.

"What happened?" Nyla questioned softly, even though her emotions were  
in turmoil. She had sensed someone's emotions from the other side of  
Janet's door and had to investigate. She was happily surprised to see  
that it was Aerin, but was more concerned for his emotional state.  
She reached out for him and was relieved to feel that he reached back  
for her.

"We separated two days ago," Aerin said, his voice hitched as he spoke  
through his sobs, "We were being chased and we thought it would be a  
good idea if we split up, trying to confuse the men who were after us.  
She should have returned before me!" Nyla didn't say anything,  
though her heart nearly burst in her chest to think that Janet might  
never return, and she only held Aerin closer, sensing his need for  
comfort. In return, he only held her closer, grateful for her  
steadying presence, though he could feel her grief as well.

She had always been there for him, ever since Janet had begun  
recovering from being under Lorin's control. Whenever he needed  
someone to talk to, Nyla was always ready to lend him her attention.  
She had become such an essential part of his life that he didn't know  
what he would do without her.

Nyla continued to hold Aerin tightly, letting him dispel with some of  
his grief. After several minutes of them kneeling on the ground, Nyla  
pulled away slightly, looking into Aerin's eyes.

"Why don't you go bathe and dress in some clean clothes? It'll make  
you feel better," Nyla suggested. Panic tugged at Aerin's heart.

"Will you be waiting in my rooms?" Aerin asked, needing to have her  
close by. Nyla smiled, feeling his panic clearly. With the state he  
was in, his emotions were easy to read.

"Of course," Nyla said, "I wouldn't leave you now." Aerin smiled and  
sighed.

"Thank you," he said. Nyla shook her head.

"Do not give it anymore thought," Nyla said, "Now go. I will be  
waiting in your rooms." Aerin nodded and rose to his feet, helping  
Nyla up as well. Nyla watched as Aerin disappeared into his own  
rooms, following behind him a few seconds later. She sat down on one  
of his couches and prepared herself to wait.

In the bathroom, despite the state he was in, Aerin blanched at the  
sight of himself in the mirror. He was covered from head to toe in  
blood and dirt, his hair a stringy mess. His clothes were completely  
ruined and he knew he was going to have to throw them out. Turning on  
the water for the bath, he stripped himself of the tattered garments,  
tossing them aside.

As he waited for the bath to fill, he continued to inspect himself in  
the mirror. No scars marred his skin, though he had gotten injured  
several times during the past few days. He had been able to heal  
himself, dipping into his reserves to do so.

The thought that Janet was somewhere out there, unable to heal  
herself, frightened him. If she were seriously injured...Aerin shook  
his head, shivering at the thought. Looking over, he saw that the  
bath was almost full and reached over to turn it off.

He gratefully sunk into the hot water, the heat washing away several  
days' worth of blood and dirt. As he washed himself off, the bath  
water turned a murky color and Aerin was forced to refill the tub to  
get fully clean. Though the heat helped soothe his tired muscles, it  
did nothing for the turmoil of his mind.

He needed to have Janet back, a need that filled every bone in his  
body. He needed to know she was alive, that she was fine. The not  
knowing was killing him.

Sighing, Aerin stepped out of the bath, letting the tub drain as he  
dried himself off. Dressing himself in clean clothes, which felt  
incredibly soft against his skin, he reemerged in the living room,  
feeling, physically, like a new man. Spotting Nyla on the couch, he  
went over to her, touched by the fact that she had remained like she  
had said, and happy that she had food and falano brought up.

Nyla smiled up at him, the sight causing Aerin's heart to skip a beat.

"I thought you could use something to eat and drink," Nyla said.  
Aerin smiled, bowing his head.

"Thank you," Aerin said as he sat down next to her. Reaching over, he  
poured himself a mug of falano as Nyla watched. Tears came to her  
eyes at the familiarity of the action, of how it could have easily  
been that she would never see him like this again. Sensing Nyla's  
emotions, Aerin paused mid-pour, setting the pot down, and looked over  
to see a teary-eyed Nyla.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Nyla sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah," she breathed, "I was just so worried. I'm so happy to see  
that you're alive. And I'm so worried about Janet. Part of me fears  
I'll never see her alive again." Nyla couldn't help the tears that  
escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Something inside Aerin felt pain  
at the sight of her tears and he reached out for her, his turn to be  
the one doing the comforting.

"Me too," Aerin said softly as he pulled her into his arms, Nyla going  
willingly as she let go of her tears. He relaxed at the feel of her  
in his arms, her presence giving him strength even though she was in  
pain, and he held her closer.

Aerin didn't know when, but at some point during the past two years,  
his feelings for her had progressed past mere friendship. Just the  
sight of her could brighten his day and the idea terrified him. He  
kept the emotions buried deep, for fear of how to act on them and what  
to do about them, even though he knew Nyla felt the same about him.  
She made him so weak and so strong at the same time, her scent  
exhilarated him, and the feel of her in his arms was the most powerful  
feeling in the world.

He dropped a comforting kiss to the top of her head, unable to believe  
the impulsive action. In his arms, Nyla froze, pulling away to look  
up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"Aerin?" she questioned, putting all her questions into the mere  
mentioning of his name. As if controlled by an outside force, Aerin's  
hand rose to brush away the tears that escaped from her beautiful  
eyes. She shivered at the contact, the feeling of Aerin's hand on her  
face causing her heart to race. She felt guilty for feeling so  
exhilarated while Janet was out there, missing, all alone, but she  
couldn't help it.

Aerin stared down at Nyla, as if seeing her for the first time. She  
was incredibly beautiful, her beauty shining from the inside and out.  
Unconsciously, he pulled her closer, his hand cupping her cheek so  
gently, as if he were afraid she would break if handled any less gently.

Nyla couldn't help it when her eyes slid shut. She almost couldn't  
believe what was happening. Aerin moved closer, so close that she  
could feel his breath on her face, and she opened her eyes as he  
paused, her gaze meeting his. She gasped at the emotion reflected in  
them. His eyes were asking her for everything, nothing less than she  
wanted to give.

Sending out reassuring waves, she found her breath taken away at the  
small smile that graces his lips before he swooped in to capture hers.  
And the sensation was electrifying.

The kiss was gentle, slow, as if testing the boundaries. Aerin felt  
like the air had been knocked out of him at the feel of her lips  
against his, kissing him so gently, so softly, that he thought he  
might cry.

He realized in that moment just how much he cared for her, how much  
she completed him. She filled the gap in his heart that Janet had  
been unable to fill, no matter how much she cared for him. It was the  
same gap he couldn't fill in Janet's own heart, the part of him that  
craved this kind of feeling, this kind of love.

The sudden realization shocked him and he pulled away, unable to keep  
the surprised look off his face. Nyla looked up at him, her cheeks  
flushed. She feared at how suddenly he pulled away and Aerin smiled  
to calm it, able to feel her fear. Trying to further prove that she  
had nothing to fear, he leaned in again to kiss her, amazed at just  
how right it felt.

Nyla, for her part, couldn't stop herself from trembling. The feel of  
his lips on hers awoke a myriad of emotions inside of her, emotions  
that had never been unlocked before. She feared how easily he could  
affect her, but she trusted him, knowing he wouldn't abuse that trust.

The second kiss had more fire behind it, more passion as Aerin sought  
to reassure Nyla of his feelings. Nyla found herself falling into his  
kiss, letting herself be absorbed by the feelings Aerin awoke in her.  
She wasn't even aware she had moved closer to him until she felt her  
fingers winding themselves into his hair.

Aerin gave a low moan at the feeling of her fingers entangling in his  
hair. Even more pleasurable was the sensation of her emotions  
mingling with his to the point that he wasn't sure which emotions were  
his and which were hers. He felt complete, like he could do anything  
in the world, and he never wanted the sensation to end.

Which was why he was so disappointed when he heard the knock at his  
door. They flew apart, both of their faces flushed, their hearts  
pounding at the sudden interruption.

"Just a minute!" Aerin called out, giving his body the precious  
seconds to calm down from the adrenaline rush that kissing Nyla had  
caused. From beside him, he could see her struggling to regain  
control and he had to smile at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice gentle. Nyla smiled back at  
him, the sight setting his heart racing.

"Yes." No other words were needed before Aerin rose to answer the  
door. Opening the door, he was shocked to see Karise standing on the  
other side.

"I came to see if you were alright," Karise said, her tone apologetic.  
Aerin smiled at her, forgiving her for what she had done to him.

"I'm fine," Aerin said. Karise sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I did back there," she said softly. Aerin shook  
his head.

"I have already forgiven you, Aunt," Aerin said, "There is nothing to  
be sorry for anymore." Karise graced him with a smile and reached out  
to hug her nephew.

"I am so happy to see you alive," she said, her voice quivering with  
unshed tears. Using all the power he had as an empath, he sent out  
calming waves of reassurance.

"I'm sure she'll return to us," Aerin said, his whole being filled  
with hope for the first time in days. Karise had to smile at the  
optimism in Aerin's voice.

"When you say it like that, it makes me sure as well," Karise said,  
her gaze catching movement behind Aerin. Looking behind him, she saw  
that Nyla was sitting on the couch and she could barely suppress the  
sly smile that threatened to break out on her face. She had always  
hoped that Aerin would find love; from the strong emotions she could  
feel from him, it appeared that he had.

Aerin could feel Karise's sly happiness and, in an effort to divert  
Karise's attention, asked her a question.

"Is there any there any other reason you came to see me?" Aerin asked.  
Karise looked away, biting her lip in uncertainty. Aerin thought it  
made her look very un-queen like, but he couldn't help but smile when  
she acted like this. But her uncertainty made him uneasy.

"There are people I think you should meet," Karise said, her tone  
soft. Warning bells went off in Aerin's mind and he was suddenly  
aware of Nyla's comforting presence beside him as she sensed his  
apprehension.

"You should come, too, Nyla," Karise said, watching as Nyla nodded her  
response.

"What kind of people are they?" Aerin asked. Karise shook her head.

"You should just come and meet them. I will lead you to them," Karise  
said before turning to walk away, Aerin and Nyla following closely  
behind, wondering just what trouble this was going to lead to.

Daniel sat, staring at his hands, lost in his thoughts. He just  
couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened in the last hour alone.

Finding out that Janet was alive was like telling him the Stargate had  
never really existed; he had seen her die, watched as the breath left  
her body. And now he was told that was only a clone? How was he  
supposed to deal with that? What was he supposed to do when he saw  
her, if he saw her?

From his side, seating at the couch she and Daniel were occupying, Sam  
looked over at him with worry. Though the sitting room Karise had  
shown them to was lovely and tastefully decorated, Sam didn't pay any  
attention to it, her whole being focused on Daniel.

That Daniel was in shock, Sam could see, and she wondered how well  
Daniel was coping with the news that Janet was alive. She shook her  
head in disbelief at the thought. Janet had been here for 5 years,  
unable to contact home, had made a life for herself here while a clone  
taken over her life.

Remembering back, Sam didn't think that the clone knew she had been a  
clone. The way she acted was too much like Janet for the clone to  
have noticed. So, somehow, the clone had been given Janet's memories  
and personality. The scientist in Sam died to know how that was done,  
but the woman inside was just dying to see Janet again.

But then there was the matter of Janet's absence. According to the  
man who had burst into Karise's office, Aerin, if Sam remembered  
correctly, she was all alone out there, fighting for her life against  
people who were after her for an unknown reason. How could she  
possibly survive out there, Sam wondered.

Janet hadn't had anything beyond basic training back in the Air Force  
and Sam didn't think queens learned how to adequately defend  
themselves, having people to do that for them. Sam sighed, all of  
these problems and questions spinning around in her head, but having  
no answers to them.

Across from them, Jack watched his two geniuses, his eyes flickering  
back and forth between them. Behind the sofa he and Teal'c sat on lay  
their weapons. Karise had convinced them to set their weapons down,  
having no need for them. Jack had agreed, but had kept a couple of  
secret weapons on his person, never wanting to be unarmed in case a  
situation arose.

But the fact that Karise had trusted them enough to be alone with them  
in her office, where they could have easily overcome her, confused  
Jack. Was it because they had known Janet? Jack sighed, the idea  
plausible.

God, just the idea that Janet was alive made his head spin. He had  
always respected the petite doctor, though he had shown it through  
insolence and childlike behavior, and he always regretting never  
having the chance to properly thank her for saving their lives  
countless times.

And now she was the Queen-in-Waiting on this foreign planet.

If she's still alive,' Jack reminded himself. Looking over at  
Daniel, he hoped for his sake that Janet returned alive. The spark of  
renewed hope in Daniel's eyes filled Jack with happiness. For too  
long that spark had been missing. He didn't want to see it disappear  
again.

Teal'c kept a subtle eye on all of his teammates. He hoped, as all of  
them did, that Janet would return safely and he was eager to hear just  
how she had gotten here, how she had been cloned and why. Teal'c  
didn't doubt that the Janet on this planet was the real one; it would  
make no sense for Anubis to have cloned the doctor and then send the  
real one back, especially if he had wanted an insider into the SGC.

All of them lost in their thoughts, the whole of SG-1 was surprised to  
see Karise return, two people trailing behind her.

"Karise," Daniel spoke, rising to his feet and Karise only nodded her  
reply as the rest of SG-1 rose to their feet as well.

"Aunt, who are these people?" the tall, blond man asked from her side,  
coming forward to inspect the strangers in front of him.

"Aerin, these are the people I wanted you to meet. Take a good look  
at their clothing; that should tell you who they are," Karise said.  
Aerin looked closely at the four in front of him, taking in every  
nuance of their clothing. Suddenly, it hit him.

"By the Gods, these people are from Janet's planet!" Aerin breathed, a  
sense of fear building up in his chest. Nyla came to his side, laying  
a comforting hand on his arm.

"How can you tell?" Nyla asked, her voice soft.

"They are wearing similar clothes to the ones Janet wore when I first  
met her," Aerin said, turning to look at Karise, "But she said her  
people didn't know where she was."

"They didn't even know she was still alive, that the clone who was on  
her planet was only a clone," Karise said.

"So the clone is dead?" Aerin asked, breathing in a shaking breath as  
Karise nodded.

"How do you know Janet?" Sam asked, not recognizing the young man in  
front of her.

"I am her Lord Protector," Aerin said. Jack nearly scoffed at the  
words. The young man looked no older than 25, if that. How could he  
possibly have enough experience to protect someone?

"You, her Lord Protector?" Jack asked, "You don't look old enough."  
Aerin bristled at the insult, Jack's words insinuating that he did not  
have the experience to adequately protect Janet. Nyla squeezed his  
arm, trying to get his attention.

"Aerin, they don't know," she said, whispering in Old Tongue, "They  
don't know of the magic." This gave Aerin pause, his anger  
disappearing as he realized the ignorance of the ones in front of him.

"Then we will have to wait for Janet to return to tell them of it,"  
Aerin said back, also speaking Old Tongue. Nyla nodded,  
understanding. During Janet's recovery from what Lorin had done to  
her, she had spent a lot of time talking with Aerin and Nyla.

During one of those long conversations, Janet had confessed that if  
she ever had the chance to see her friends from Earth again, that if  
they ever came to Zimmeria, that she wanted to be the one who told  
them of the magic in Zimmeria, of the changes that she had been  
through. Aerin wanted to respect Janet's wishes and so, his anger  
dissipated, Aerin turned back to SG-1, a small smile on his face.

Daniel stood there, confused. What was that language they spoke? It  
sounded like nothing he had ever heard before, the words melodic and  
fluid. And he was dying to know what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry for my anger," Aerin said, "But trust me when I say that I  
have experience and years enough to properly protect Janet. As you  
may have heard, my name is Aerin and this is Nyla." Nyla stepped  
forward, bowing slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Nyla said softly, her lips curved  
upward in a small smile.

"Well, I'm Daniel and this is Sam, Jack, and Teal'c." Daniel's words  
made Aerin freeze.

"I have heard of you before," Aerin said after a few seconds, "Janet  
has told me much about all of you." Sam was taken aback by Aerin's words.

"She told you about us?" Sam asked, exchanging surprised looks with  
Daniel beside her. Aerin nodded.

"Yes, I have heard stories about you for years," Aerin said, "It  
helped Janet cope with her separation from your planet. Though she  
doesn't think of it as much as she used to, I know the thought still  
pains her to this day."

"Well," Karise said, interrupting, "I have business I need to get back  
to. I need to speak with Lord Omar of our latest efforts to find  
Janet. I will see you all later." With that, Karise left the room,  
giving the others no time to respond. Seeing the baffled looks on  
SG-1's faces, Aerin chuckled.

"Don't worry, she always does that, leaving before you can say  
anything," Aerin said.

"I am afraid I must leave, too," Nyla said, "Lady Alinna has asked to  
speak to me when I had the next opportunity."

"Will I see you later tonight?" Aerin asked, grabbing onto Nyla's hand.

"Of course," she whispered before slipping her hand out of his,  
waiting to see Aerin's smile before turning to leave, a soft smile of  
her own on her face.

From the way they acted around each other, SG-1 could tell that the  
two were in love and had to smile at the tender scene.

"Well, I guess this just leaves me with you four," Aerin said, "Come  
with me; I will show you where you can put your things. It is also  
where you will be staying."

"And where is that?" Jack asked. Aerin smiled.

"In my chambers," Aerin said, "Unless you would rather sleep  
elsewhere. I have plenty of room for you all, enough so that you can  
each sleep in a separate room. But, if you would rather sleep  
somewhere else, I will be happy to find you sleeping arrangements that  
will accommodate you."

"No, your...chambers will be fine," Daniel said. Aerin nodded.

"Good, then please follow me. Just to warn you in advance, the climb  
is long."

"Climb?" Jack asked, worried.

"Yes, I live at the top of the Tower. It is where the entire royal  
family resides," Aerin said. Jack groaned at the thought of flights  
and flights of stairs, but gathered his things anyway.

"Well, then, lead on," Jack said as the rest of his team gathered  
their things as well. Aerin gave a curt nod before leaving the  
sitting room, navigating his way expertly through the palace, SG-1  
trailing behind, trying to take in all the sights of the palace along  
their way. They were led back to the main entrance hall of the  
palace, this time going up the wide stairs that faced the entryway.

Aerin was silent during the climb, subtly using his healing magic to  
help with the knees of the people climbing behind him, making sure  
they felt no pain. He could feel Jack's surprise at the lack of pain  
in his knees and Aerin smiled. In a way, he was happy Janet had made  
him promise to let her tell her friends of the magic in Zimmeria; this  
was way too much fun.

"This is where we live," Aerin said as they reached the final landing,  
SG-1 taking a look around at the large, oval shaped room. Doors were  
placed at regular intervals along the walls and Aerin led them to one  
at their right.

"These are my chambers," Aerin said, opening the door and walking in,  
letting SG-1 in behind him. They gawked at the elegancy of the room,  
Aerin smiling at the expressions on their faces.

"The rooms you will be sleeping in are to your right," Aerin said,  
pointing to the hallway that led from the main living room.

"My rooms are to the left and should be left undisturbed," Aerin said,  
knowing he would have to ward his rooms so he wouldn't feel the  
emotions that he picked up on so easily. SG-1 nodded and excused  
themselves to set their things down. Daniel chose the room at the end  
of the hall, surprised to see just how large it was.

"Wow," he breathed as he removed his pack, setting it down on the  
large bed before going over to the large patio window that offered one  
of the most spectacular views he had ever seen. The whole of the city  
lay in front of him, Daniel marveling at the sight. The tall  
buildings gleamed in the sunlight, the silver and white materials  
shining in the afternoon sun.

A knock on the door behind him caused him to turn around and he saw  
Sam there, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Hey," Daniel said, a hint of excitement in his voice, "Is your room  
just as big as this one?" Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, "Finally a planet with some elegant lodging, eh?"  
Daniel chuckled.

"Oh yeah," he agreed.

"And, we even each have our own bathroom," Sam said, pointing to the  
left. Daniel looked in the direction that Sam pointed in and was  
pleasantly surprised to see that he, indeed, had his own bathroom.

"And just when I think this can't get any better," Daniel said.  
Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack and Teal'c  
entering the room.

"Hey kids," Jack greeted, "How's it going?"

"Just marveling over the room arrangements, sir," Sam said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, pretty ritzy place, isn't it?" he said.

"Well, this is where the royal family lives, Jack," Daniel pointed out  
as he ushered everyone out of his room, leading them back down the  
hall. Jack nodded in agreement as they reentered the living room,  
spotting Aerin sitting on the couch, sipping a steaming mug of  
something hot. From the look on Aerin's face, he seemed to be  
enjoying it.

"Have you settled in?" Aerin asked. Sam nodded.

"Yes, those rooms are incredible," Sam said. Aerin smiled.

"Good," Aerin said, "I'm happy to let you stay in them."

"Does Janet live somewhere in here?" Daniel asked. Aerin shook his head.

"No, she has her own chambers across the landing," Aerin said, "Would  
you like to see them?"

"She wouldn't mind?" Sam asked, glancing uncertainly at her teammates.

"She wouldn't," Aerin said, "I am sure of it." He rose to his feet,  
setting the mug of falano down.

"Come, I will show you," Aerin said as he led them from his chambers  
and back out into the landing. A strange sense of excitement built up  
inside of Daniel's chest as Aerin approached a set of double doors,  
pushing them wide open.

"Whoa," Sam breathed as Aerin stepped aside, letting SG-1 enter the  
room ahead of him. Light entered through 30-foot Paladian windows,  
the whole height of the main room. Two staircases on either side of  
them led up to the second story above, the walls covered with  
bookshelves, full of books.

In between the bookshelves, doors were placed, all of them closed  
except the one on the far right. In front of them, couches and chairs  
laid sprawled on the floor, centered around the hearth that lay 15  
feet from the patio windows. Two doors on either side of the room led  
to elsewhere.

Daniel felt short of breath as he looked at the room. Janet's  
presence filled the room and he knew without a doubt that she had been  
here, that this was where she lived. Strewn about the room, on the  
coffee table and on the couches, were disregarded clothes and papers,  
evidence that someone lived here.

Aerin sighed at the sight.

"We were getting ready to go on a Tour of Lambor, the duchy right  
below us," Aerin said, "We didn't have too much time to keep things  
clean." Daniel nodded absently beside him, still overwhelmed by  
Janet's presence in the room.

"May we look around?" Sam asked, her tone hesitant. Aerin nodded.

"I'll show you around," Aerin nodded, "I can understand you wanting to  
see where she has lived. You have nothing to be hesitant about." Sam  
nodded, taken aback by how Aerin had known of her thoughts. Aerin led  
them to the room on the right, SG-1 finding themselves in a large office.

"This is Janet's study," Aerin said, his hand gesturing to the piles  
of papers and books on the desk in front of him. Daniel took in the  
sight of the room, everything from the large map above the desk,  
detailing the entire planet, to where Janet had dropped her pen on the  
desk, looking as if she had just left it for a moment. He moved over  
to the desk, reaching out to touch the papers that littered the surface.

Picking one up, he was disappointed to find that he didn't recognize  
any of the symbols on the page, though he could tell it was done in  
Janet's neat scrawl.

"Does she spend a lot of time in here?" Daniel asked.

"When she's working on official business," Aerin said, "It is her duty  
to show the people she can provide for them until she becomes Queen  
herself. She spends a lot of time arranging charity events in here  
and working on ideas to present to the Council. She has been  
invaluable when it comes to helping the people. She works very hard  
to help everyone equally." Daniel smiled at the description, knowing  
Janet couldn't let people suffer when she could do something about it.

"She must have a lot of power," Sam said.

"More than you can even imagine," Aerin said softly.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, curious. Aerin shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, "It is for Janet to explain to you. I promised  
her that opportunity." The whole of SG-1 frowned at the cryptic  
words, but let it slide.

"Come," he continued, "I will show you to the next room." He led them  
out of the study and across the large living room to the room across  
from the study: the library.

"Janet doesn't like this room much, as this used to be my  
great-grandmother's library and she read mainly romance novels. Janet  
keeps meaning to change out some of the books to ones that she would  
prefer, but with all of the demands on her time, she's never had the  
opportunity," Aerin explained. Disappointment filled Daniel at the  
thought that most of these books were nothing he'd be interested in.

Aerin watched as SG-1 looked around the room, a sudden curiosity  
filling him. Remembering the dreams that Janet used to have about  
Daniel, the ones that took place in her bedroom. He hadn't planned on  
showing them her bedroom, but curiosity took over. He wanted to see  
Daniel's reaction to the room, to see if his theories were correct.

"There is one last room I want to show you," Aerin said slowly as he  
waited for them to respond. Once he had their attention, he led them  
out of the library and over to the stairs.

He led them around the walkway on the second floor, over to the only  
open door along the walkway, stepping aside to let SG-1 enter. As  
they did, he kept his eyes fixed on Daniel to see his reaction, to see  
if he had been right. Aerin wasn't disappointed.

Daniel wondered what Aerin wanted to show them and when he saw the  
final room, he nearly passed out.

It can't be...' he thought, his brain working double time to figure  
out what it all meant. In all of the years he had been having dreams  
of Janet, in all the time he had wondered where his brain had thought  
up the room he kept meeting up with her in, he had never imagined  
actually seeing it, actually finding out that it existed. And that it  
was Janet's actual bedroom.

"Daniel, you ok?" Jack asked, noticing his friend's shocked  
expression. Teal'c noticed it as well and moved closer to Daniel to  
catch him in case he did indeed pass out.

"It's not possible," Daniel breathed.

"What's not possible?" Sam asked, concerned for Daniel.

"I've been in this room before," Daniel said.

"What?" Aerin asked, his tone anxious, hoping that he had been right  
about the source of the dreams Janet had been having.

"In my dreams," Daniel said, "I've been here. With Janet."

"That's impossible," Sam said.

"I know!" Daniel exclaimed, "It doesn't make any sense." Aerin's  
heart started beating double time. He was right; Daniel and Janet did  
have a connection that transcended distance. It was the only way  
Daniel could have been in this room before, if part of him was  
reaching out for Janet.

Sam looked over at Aerin, noticing the intense expression on his face.

"Do you know something?" Sam asked, the rest of SG-1 turning to look  
at Aerin. Aerin shook his head.

"It is not my place to say," Aerin said, "I am sorry, but I cannot  
tell you." Daniel barely registered Aerin's words. The fact that he  
was standing in the room he had dreamed about almost nightly blew him  
away. Just what was going on?

"I think you should sit down, Daniel," Sam said, reached out to guide  
Daniel out of the room.

"No," Daniel said, his voice sounding distant to his own ears, "Give  
me a moment." With that, Daniel moved further into the room, taking  
in all the details he had memorized over the course of 5 years.

Her bed was unmade, as if she had left it in a rush. A simple  
nightgown was tossed on the bed, disregarded in Janet's rush to get  
ready. A blush came to his face at the memories of the dreams he'd  
had regarding the bed.

Shaking aside the thought, he moved away from the bed and over to the  
armoire. Seeing the dresser standing next to it, he spotted a long  
case on the top. Reaching out for it, he opened it, remembering  
seeing twin short swords in there once upon a time.

"There were swords in here," Daniel said.

"You don't know that," Jack said.

"But he's right," Aerin said, causing the rest of SG-1 to look over at  
him.

"Twin short swords, right?" Daniel asked. Aerin nodded.

"Yes. She doesn't keep them in the case anymore, though," Aerin said.

"Where are they?" Daniel asked.

"Janet has her swords with her right now," Aerin said, "She keeps them  
with her whenever she leaves the city."

"Does she know how to use them?" Jack asked. Aerin nodded.

"Oh, yes," Aerin said, "She is quite skilled at using them. I taught  
her the art of sword play, myself." It brought an odd image the minds  
of SG-1 of 5'2" Janet, wielding swords. Little did they understand  
just how well she used them.

Closing the box, Daniel moved away from the dresser, emotionally  
drained. There wasn't much more he could take. Aerin frowned,  
concern on his face.

"You are tired," Aerin said, "I should let you rest before dinner.  
Come, I will take you back to my chambers." Gratefully, SG-1 followed  
Aerin out of Janet's rooms and back out to the landing. Once back in  
Aerin's quarters, Aerin gracefully excused himself.

"I will leave you so you can rest," Aerin said, "I have a few things I  
must do before dinner starts, starting with seeing my father."

"Is Tanith your father?" Daniel asked. Aerin nodded.

"Yes, and I'm sure he's been worried about me," Aerin said, "I will  
come and get you when it is time for dinner." With that, Aerin left  
the room. Once he was gone, Jack turned to Daniel, a curious look on  
his face.

"Ok, Daniel, what was all of that back in Janet's rooms?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, growing uncomfortable with  
the direction the conversation was going.

"Don't give me that, Daniel," Jack said, "Spill it."

"I've just been in that room before," Daniel said, "In my dreams. I  
don't know how and I don't know what to say to explain it. It doesn't  
even make any sense to me, ok?" Jack, sensing that Daniel was growing  
annoyed, held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Ok, ok," Jack said, "We'll drop it for now. Besides, we should all  
take a break, anyway. I think I'm going to go test out that bed of  
mine, maybe take a nap." Everyone agreed to the idea of resting and,  
each going to their separate rooms, they attempted to do just that.


	21. Chapter 21

See Part 1 for disclaimer

Daniel couldn't, for the life of him, fall asleep that night. Tossing  
and turning, his mind was a jumbled mess. He was so tired, but his  
mind refused to calm. The knowledge that he was on the same planet as  
the woman he loved, and that she was, hopefully, alive, filled his  
heart with a hope that had been missing ever since he lost her the  
first time. He prayed she was still alive. He hadn't come this far,  
living a miserable life without her, only to lose her again.

I wonder what she's like, now,' Daniel mused, turning to stare out  
the patio at the city below, wondering how much Janet had changed. He  
didn't know how to react to her now, if he saw her again. A  
Queen-in-Waiting...he couldn't believe it. He had always thought she  
had a regal quality about her, but he had never expected her to be in  
the position of royalty.

Letting his mind drift over to the topic of just how she had changed,  
Daniel's eyes slowly closed and, his mind suitably occupied, he fell  
asleep.

Immediately, he found himself in the forest. Above him, the bright  
light of three, almost full moons illuminated the ground in front of  
him. He took in the quiet beauty of the sight, wondering where he was  
now. Behind him, someone moaned in pain and he spun around, gasping  
at the sight. Leaning against a tree, half asleep, was one tired,  
dirty Janet Fraiser.

"Janet!" he called out, but she didn't hear him. She didn't even seem  
to see him, Daniel noticed. He approached her, wanting to know what  
was wrong, and knelt beside her, almost reveling in the fact that she  
couldn't see him, but he could study her as long as he wanted. Though  
she was covered in dirt and blood, her hair a tangled mess, she was  
still beautiful to him, her beauty shining through the muck that  
covered her.

But pain was reflected clearly in her eyes and it gave Daniel cause to  
worry. In her hands rested the swords Daniel had remembered seeing,  
their soft glow permeating through the semi-darkness around them.  
Swiftly, she raised her arms above her head, sheathing the swords in  
the twin scabbards on her back, each of them strapped to her torso.

Janet grimaced as she reached down and ripped a strip of cloth from  
the bottom of her shirt, Daniel noticing that several other strips had  
been taking from the article of clothing. Taking it in both hands,  
she wrapped it around her leg tightly and Daniel grimaced as well as  
he saw the wound underneath, blood seeping through the fabric of her  
pants.

"Shit," Janet swore as she knotted the ends of the fabric together and  
Daniel could only imagine the pain she felt at the pressure the  
dressing provided, though he knew it was needed if she hoped to stop  
the blood flow. She breathed deeply, hoping that concentrating on her  
breathing would distract her from the pain. Daniel figured it must  
have worked somehow, seeing how her face relaxed, the grimace  
disappearing, leaving the tired expression behind.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, keeping her breathing  
steady and deep, but her posture was still tense, as if she didn't  
dare fall asleep. From the look of her, Daniel wondered how long it  
had been since Janet had slept.

He continued to take the opportunity to examine her. Whatever state  
her clothes had been in earlier, they were completely ruined now. Her  
pants were ripped in several places and her shirt didn't fare much  
better. The most intact article of clothing was her boots, but they  
were covered in dirt and blood, their original color unrecognizable.  
Daniel wished there was something he could do for her, but knew he was  
helpless at the moment.

Suddenly, a noise erupted from the forest behind and Janet was  
suddenly at attention, her swords ringing as she quickly drew them  
from their sheaths. As she stood up, Daniel could see her grimace as  
she had to put weight on her injured leg, but he didn't get to see  
anything more as the world around him faded to black.

He shot up in bed, the light of the late morning sun filtering through  
the patio window. What had that been about? Was he really seeing  
Janet? If he had, it gave him a reason to fear for her. She was  
injured, tired, and alone, being attacked in the middle of the night.  
Would she survive, Daniel wondered. She had come this far,  
apparently, but she was running low on energy.

Worry filling his heart, Daniel got out of bed and headed for the  
bathroom. After performing his normal routine, now clean, he got  
dressed and exited his room to find the rest of SG-1 sitting in the  
living room with Aerin, eating something that looked like brunch.

"Hey Daniel!" Jack exclaimed, sounding relaxed, "Come join us. You  
have got to try this stuff." Jack pushed a steaming mug into Daniel's  
unsuspecting hands as he sat down, forcing Daniel to respond quickly  
enough to grab onto it. Looking down into the mug, Daniel peered into  
the clear liquid, puzzling over what it was.

"What is this?" Daniel asked.

"It's called falano," Aerin said, "It's a stimulant. Janet tells me  
it reminds her a lot of something you have called coffee, only  
stronger." Daniel raised his eyes in surprise and he lifted the mug  
to his mouth, slowly taking a sip of the hot liquid and he was  
pleasantly surprised at the results. It tasted like a cross between a  
tea and a cider and gave him a jolt of energy like nothing he had  
experience before.

"Wow," Daniel said, awe in his voice. Sam laughed out loud.

"I told you he would love it," Sam said to Aerin, a broad smile on her  
face. Aerin smiled back and looked over at Daniel, sensing some  
troubling emotions below the surface. Frowning in concern, Aerin's  
head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Is everything alright, Daniel?" Aerin asked, unable to keep the  
concern out of his voice. Daniel jumped in surprise, wondering just  
how Aerin knew that something was wrong.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just tired," Daniel lied, his dream about Janet  
still fresh in his mind. Aerin looked closely at Daniel, knowing he  
was lying from the emotions he put forth, but said nothing. If Daniel  
didn't want to speak of it, Aerin couldn't force him. With one last  
concerned glance at Daniel, Aerin laid the issue to rest.

"So, is there anything you four want to do today?" Aerin asked, "I  
could always give you a tour of the city. I gave one to Janet on her  
second day here. It only seems fitting I make the same offer to you."

"Well, I think that sounds like a fine idea," Jack said, "What do you  
think, guys?"

"I would most enjoy seeing the city," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Sam said. Daniel nodded his agreement.

"Well, we really didn't get much of a chance to see the city  
yesterday, so why not?" Daniel said. Aerin smiled and nodded.

"Good," Aerin said, hoping that this would help him get his mind off  
of Janet, wherever she was, and the grief accompanied with the thought  
of her being out there alone.

Karise sat at the desk in her study, staring blankly down at the  
papers in front of her. She couldn't concentrate on the work in front  
of her. All day she had been distracted by the strangest feeling that  
had been building up in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she was  
anticipating something, though she didn't know what exactly.

The feeling made her lightheaded, like she was about to pass out, and  
her heart felt all fluttery. Karise wished she knew what the feeling  
meant so she could solve the problem.

With a resigned sigh, she pushed away from her desk and went up to  
look out the patio windows, the scene presented to her calming her  
down only slightly. Though her patio faced the west, she couldn't  
help but keep looking to the south, in the direction of Lambor…where  
Janet's last known location was.

She couldn't help the tear that escaped and rolled down her cheek.  
Janet had become like a daughter to her. If Karise lost her...

Suddenly, the door behind her flew open.

"Karise, you have to come quick!" Tanith said, panting as he struggled  
to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Karise said, the feeling in the pit of her stomach  
reaching its height. Tanith strode into the room and grabbed Karise  
by the upper arm, dragging her back out of the room with him.

"The sentries," he spoke with hurried tones, "They have spotted  
something."

"What is it?" Karise asked, her heart about to burst. Tanith turned  
to face her, a strange mixture of hope and dismay on his face

"A rider...a female rider. And she's being pursued."

Aerin had been showing SG-1 around the city for almost two hours when  
the crystal around his neck glowed brightly.

"Aerin!" an excited voice spoke through the crystal. SG-1 paused and  
looked over at Aerin, wondering at the noise. Aerin picked up the  
crystal, confusion building up inside of him.

"Yes Aunt?" Aerin said slowly, wondering why Karise was contacting  
him, eyeing SG-1 as they stared wide-eyed at the crystal in his hand.

"Where are you right now?" Karise asked, her tone panicked.

"I'm in the city with Janet's friends, why?" Aerin asked.

"The sentries have spotted something," Karise said, "Two miles from  
the Southern Gate." Aerin froze, his mind racing ahead of him.

"What have they spotted?" Aerin asked, noticing the eager looks on the  
faces of SG-1.

"A female rider," Karise said, "They said the woman had red hair. And  
that she's being chased by at least 10 men."

"It's Janet, isn't it?" Aerin whispered, his voice shaking.

"Yes," Karise said back, "Can you meet us at the Southern Gate?"  
Aerin looked over at the dousha he and SG-1 had been about to get into.

"Yes, we can," Aerin said, determination in his voice, "I'll see you  
there." With that, he cut off the line and dropped the crystal back  
onto his chest.

"What was that?" Sam asked, still curious about the crystal.

"We don't have time for questions," Aerin said, "Everyone, get in  
quick." Hearing the harsh tone in Aerin's voice, SG-1 hurried to get  
into the dousha, not even bothering to strap themselves in. As Aerin  
turned on the vehicle and sped off, Daniel leaned forward to ask  
questions.

"Is it really Janet?" Daniel asked. Aerin nodded as he expertly  
weaved his way through traffic, using magic to push other dousha out  
of the way.

"Yes," Aerin said, "Janet is the only woman on the planet who has red  
hair. Now, be quiet. You're ruining my concentration." Daniel  
immediately shut up, his heart pounding in his chest. Janet was  
alive, she was alive. To him, the dousha couldn't go fast enough.  
The ride to the Southern Gate was tense, the silence nearly  
unbearable. Aerin's impatient attitude spread through the entire  
interior of the dousha, affecting SG-1 as well.

When it nearly seemed like Daniel couldn't stand it any more, they  
were there, Aerin slamming on the brakes so hard that everyone nearly  
went through the windshield. Aerin jumped out of the dousha, not even  
remembering to close the door behind him, SG-1 following him as Aerin  
ran up the stairs to the upper battlements, looking through the thin  
windows that were used by archers in times of battle to protect the city.

"Aerin!" a voice called out. Aerin turned his head to see Karise and  
Tanith running towards him, both of them out of breath.

"Father, Aunt!" Aerin cried out as they approached, "How close is she?"

"Only a mile out," Karise said, "But we're not sure where she'll be  
coming from, exactly." Aerin nodded and focused his attention back to  
the open space that led up to the walls of the city. Daniel watched  
with bated breath. From the base of the wall to the tree line in the  
distance was about a half a mile, so in a couple of minutes…

"Janet!" Karise exclaimed as a lone rider broke through the tree line.  
Seconds later, several other figures emerged, about 10 of them as the  
sentries had said. From the distance, everyone assembled could see  
that the riders behind were shooting at Janet with bows and arrows.

Karise's heart leapt into her throat as she watched, only able to hope  
that Janet would make it through this.

Janet clung on to the horse as if for dear life. She felt sorry for  
having stolen the poor creature not an hour ago, but she had been  
desperate as the men coming after her were now on horseback. She  
clutched the bow in her hand, feeling the extra weight of the quiver  
on her back. Those she had pilfered from one of the men she had  
killed. She was happy she had taken it as she now had opportunity to  
use it.

Using her magic to instruct the horse to continue on its path, the  
horse needing little encouragement as it could sense it was being  
chased and was in danger, Janet stood in the saddle, flipping to land  
backwards in the stirrups. Holding up the bow, she drew one of the  
arrows from the quiver and deftly set it in the bow, drawing the bow  
back...

SG-1 watched in amazement as Janet (they could now tell it was her)  
stood and flipped in the saddle, quickly drawing a bow. She let go of  
the arrow, seemingly unfazed as arrows flew in her direction, SG-1  
watching as it hit its target. One of the horses fell as the arrow  
hit, dragging the rider down with it to the ground.

Janet let loose a few more shots, taking down a couple more riders,  
having an easier time of it than her enemies as they were flying into  
her arrows while the enemy had to shoot ahead to reach its target.  
Luck was on her side as Janet and her horse seemed to avoid getting hit.

However her luck soon ran out as an arrow buried itself into the  
flanks of the horse she was riding. The horse came to a sudden halt  
as it whinnied in pain.

Janet, who wasn't holding onto anything, went flying into the air.  
Daniel could hear her scream through the distance and his heart froze  
in terror.

"Janet!" Karise screamed, reaching out with her hand. To the  
untrained eye, it merely looked like she was reaching out in fear.  
However, Karise used every ounce of magic she had to slow the air  
around Janet, hoping to protect her from the fall. As consciousness  
left Karise, she could only hope that it worked.

Janet felt herself flying through the air, a scream tearing lose from  
her throat. Thinking she was done for, Janet was surprised to feel  
the air around her harden and slow, someone having worked air magic  
around her to keep her from getting hurt. She landed not quite gently  
in the tall grass outside of the walls.

A glance behind her showed her that the walls of the city were only  
about 50 feet behind her. But she had no time to run to the city  
gates as the men who had chased her had caught up to her, disengaging  
from their horses. They were close, too close, and were looking  
around as if they weren't quite sure if she was dead or alive.

Janet smirked; time to show them not to mess with her, she thought as  
she reached down into her boot for the small throwing knife she had  
stashed there.

Daniel despaired as he watched Janet fly at least 30 feet through the air.

No one could survive that fall going that fast,' Daniel thought, his  
heart breaking as he watched the men who were chasing her, of which  
there were only 7 left, get off the horses they had been riding, all  
of them with their swords drawn as they looked around the area.

"Is she dead?" Sam asked, her voice choked with tears. No one said  
anything in response to that. Suddenly, everyone's fears were laid to  
rest as one of the men clutched at his throat, blood spilling down his  
front.

"What the..." Daniel trailed off.

"She didn't forget the throwing knife. I didn't even know she had it  
on her," Aerin said with a small, proud smirk on his face as he held  
an unconscious Karise. From the long grass, a small figure emerged,  
twin short swords shining in the sunlight.

"Go help her," Tanith said to Aerin as he took Karise from his arms,  
"I'll watch after Karise." Aerin looked at his father for just a  
moment before nodding and running off down the stairs. Meanwhile,  
Daniel and the rest of SG-1 watched, enraptured and fearful, as the  
men charged after her, leaving Janet outnumbered.

But their fears were for nothing as Janet braced herself and their  
shock only continued as Janet began to fight back, the sounds of  
ringing metal hitting their ears.

The first man who charged after her found himself with a sword plunged  
in his stomach, the next man after him not faring much better.

Janet's world boiled down to her movements. Slash, kick, block,  
strike, slash again and again, duck. Soon it was down to three left.  
Janet moved to the side as one of them charged after her, slamming  
her sword into his back as he passed her, her blade severing his  
spine. The second one was more cautious.

He lashed out at her, but Janet raised her swords to block the attack.  
Using the momentum of his swing to her advantage, she deflected it,  
thrusting one of her swords in the direction of his stomach, hoping to  
catch the soft skin of his belly with her blade. But he dodged her  
attack, moving to her side and striking again.

Janet defended against the blow with one sword, using her other fist,  
with the sword still in her hand, to punch him in the nose. She heard  
the satisfying crunch as his nose broke against her fist and used his  
momentary distraction to slash at his neck. He went down quickly  
after that, leaving only one against her.

Janet turned to face the man, having kept his distance, just as he was  
aiming at her with a crossbow. Changing the way she held one of her  
swords, Janet pulled her arm back and launched it like a javelin, the  
sword flying through the air to imbed itself in the man's shoulder,  
throwing it so hard that the hilt was partially buried in his flesh.

He cried out in pain as the blade cut through his flesh, dropping the  
crossbow immediately, and Janet rushed after him, determined to leave  
him alive to get answers from him. Shaking from rage and exhaustion,  
she reached down and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt.

"Who sent you?" she demanded, yelling in his face as she pulled him up  
to her level. The man merely smiled evilly at her. She was confused  
at the grin before she felt the sharp pain of a dagger cutting into  
the flesh of her stomach. She gasped in pain, unable to feel anything  
else but the searing pain through her midsection, the whole world  
fading away.

The man slid the dagger from her torso as she let go of him, her hands  
clutching her stomach.

"Janet!" she heard from behind her through the rushing noise in her  
ears, faintly recognizing the voice as Aerin's, before she lost her  
hold on consciousness and slid to the ground.

"Wow, she's really good," Sam breathed from Daniel's side as they  
watched Janet defend herself against the men who were trying to kill  
her. Daniel had never seen someone move with such grace and fluidity.  
Part of him was sickened by watching Janet kill those men, but he  
understood that if she didn't defend herself, they'd keep trying to  
kill her.

He watched as the number of men who faced against her dropped until  
there was only one left. After throwing her sword like a javelin, the  
blade going through the final man's shoulder, Janet stalked up to him  
and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt.

"Who sent you?" she yelled. There seemed to be no response as Janet  
paused, her body tensing up.

Daniel swore his heart had stopped as he saw Janet collapse to the  
ground, her hands clutching her stomach. Looking at his teammates, it  
was only a split second before they all took off, running down the  
stairs and towards the open gate.

Aerin reached Janet just as her body hit the ground.

"Janet!" he called out again, kneeling down on the ground to gather  
her fallen body. He sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the red  
spreading on her stomach, pulling back her shirt to see the knife wound.

Immediately panicking, he put her body in stasis to give him the extra  
time to get her to somewhere where he could heal her. He scooped her  
up in his arms and broke out in a run back to the city gates.

"Someone get me a medical dousha!" Aerin yelled as he approached the  
gates, seeing SG-1 running towards him.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"She's been stabbed in the stomach," Aerin said as the medical dousha  
appeared, someone having used magic to transport it there. If SG-1  
noticed the sudden arrival of the vehicle, they didn't say anything.  
In fact, SG-1 hadn't even noticed it appeared out of thin air,  
concentrating solely on Janet as Aerin climbed into the vehicle,  
pounding on the partition to let the driver know to start driving as  
SG-1 climbed in behind him.

As the doors closed and the vehicle took off, Daniel got his first  
good look at Janet in over 4 years. She was covered in blood and  
dirt, but Daniel could see the ashen gray color of her skin beneath  
the grime. Her breathing was shallow and he feared for her survival.

"I hope you don't mind seeing her half naked," Aerin warned them as he  
ripped off her shirt, leaving her in only a breast band and pants.  
Everyone, including Aerin, gasped at the number of cuts and stitches  
on her upper body.

Tears came to Aerin's eyes at the sight. He couldn't imagine the pain  
Janet must have gone through, stitching up her own wounds by hand,  
conjuring her own thread and needle to get the job done.

"Oh Gods," he breathed, "She couldn't heal herself." But the worst  
sight was her stomach. A pool of blood rested in the center, covering  
the dirt that was there, but it wasn't getting bigger.

"Has she stopped bleeding?" Sam asked. Aerin shook her head.

"No, I put her body in stasis," he said, "I'll have to pull her out of  
it to heal her." Not explaining his words to SG-1, he laid his hand  
on her torso, her body glowing as she was brought out of stasis.  
Immediately, the wound started bleeding again.

"Aerin," Janet breathed, having partially regained consciousness.  
Aerin jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Janet, hold on. I'm going to heal you."

"Just...let me go," Janet all but whispered, "I'm tired...so tired."  
She lost her hold on consciousness once more and stopped speaking

"NO!" he yelled, fearing he was losing her. Placing his hand over the  
wound, Aerin did a quick body scan. The blade had hit several major  
organs and if he didn't act quickly, she would bleed out within a  
couple of minutes. From the scan, Aerin also realized something in  
dismay: he didn't have enough power to heal her; his reserves hadn't  
replenished themselves yet.

"No..." he trailed off, his throat constricting with tears.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daniel yelled, "She's dying."  
Aerin's head snapped up, realizing something. No, he couldn't...it  
would be breaking the rules. But if he asked before he did it...

"If you could do anything to save her life right now, anything at all,  
would you do it? All of you?" Aerin asked, looking at each individual  
member of SG-1. Seeing all of their nods, feeling guilty for they  
didn't know what they were agreeing to, Aerin sighed and held out his  
hand.

"Each of you grab my hand at the same time and hold on," Aerin said,  
unable to believe what he was about to do, thinking of the trouble he  
could get into if found out. All of SG-1 grabbed Aerin's hand and  
forearm without hesitation, though they were confused as to what was  
going on.

Once they were touching him, Aerin reached out with his magic, sensing  
the power that lay dormant within each of them.

Good...now all I have to do is pull,' Aerin thought as he separated  
his conscious in to parts, each one pulling power from each member of  
SG-1. Using his body as a conduit, Aerin mixed their power with his  
own, the combined power flowing from his hand to cover Janet's body in  
a bright glow. She gasped unconsciously as the healing magic flowed  
over her, but she stayed still.

Daniel watched in amazement as Janet's body began to glow brightly.  
Though he felt himself becoming exhausted, he couldn't believe it as  
the blood disappeared from her stomach, the tissue reconnecting on its  
own, coming together to form smooth, new flesh. But Aerin still  
wasn't finished.

Using all the skill he possessed as a healer, he healed her individual  
organs, forced arteries to close up and stop bleeding, and triggered  
the production of new blood cells to replenish the blood she had lost.  
When it was all over, Aerin pulled his hand away, slumping over Janet  
in exhaustion. But he wasn't finished.

"Almost...done," Aerin murmured as he laid both hands on her ribcage  
right below her breasts. In front of SG-1's eyes, the stitches on her  
upper body disappeared, the cuts fading from her skin. In moments, a  
whole, healthy Janet was left asleep in front of them, still dirty,  
but alive.

"Thank the Gods, Ishi," Aerin said, "You've survived." Aerin was  
seconds away from passing out, but was kept awake as Daniel spoke up  
from beside him.

"Ishi?" Daniel asked, confused at the word.

"My private nickname for her..." Aerin said, almost unconscious  
himself, "Means legend."

"Legend?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Aerin breathed, "She's a legend...the legend of the Akakami."  
With that, Aerin slipped into unconsciousness as well, Teal'c reaching  
out to catch him before he could crush Janet. Maneuvering him gently,  
Teal'c laid Aerin back against the wall of the dousha.

"The legend of the Akakami?" Jack questioned quietly, "What does that  
mean?"

"I don't know, sir," Sam said, "But there are a lot of questions that  
need answering."

"Yeah, like how Janet was miraculously healed," Daniel said, "And what  
was with the glowing?" Everyone else shrugged, wondering the same  
thing themselves. The rest of the trip back was silent and Daniel  
used the opportunity to look at Janet, unable to believe he was  
finally seeing her again.

Her hair was pulled back, trapped beneath her reclining body, and she  
was totally filthy, covered from head to toe in dirt and blood. But  
she had still never looked so beautiful to him, just the mere sight of  
her enough to blow him away. His hands itched to reach out and touch  
her, but he didn't dare for fear of embarrassing himself in front of  
his teammates.

Suddenly the ride was over and the doors in the back flew open,  
revealing Nyla and Tanith on the other side.

"Janet!" Nyla cried out before reaching into the dousha. Tanith  
gently pushed her aside, reaching over to pick up Janet.

"I will take her to her rooms," Tanith said, speaking to Nyla, "Will  
you attend to her?"

"Yes," Nyla said, "I will be up there in a minute." Tanith gave a  
curt nod before walking away, leaving Nyla to deal with Aerin.  
Looking over at Aerin, her gaze softened. He must have done something  
to exhaust himself, Nyla realized as she laid a hand on his, letting  
some of her power flow into him.

With the extra boost given to him by Nyla's gift of power, Aerin rose  
from the depths of unconsciousness, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Nyla?" Aerin questioned softly.

"I am here," she said, not fully aware that SG-1 was with them.

"I almost lost her, Nyla. I almost lost her," he said, tears clogging  
his throat.

"But you saved her," Nyla said, realizing that Aerin's exhaustion came  
from healing Janet and that the injury must have been serious indeed.

"Yes, I saved her," Aerin said, a relieved smile appearing on his face.

"Do you think you can make up to the Tower on your own?" Nyla asked as  
she helped him out of the dousha, SG-1 exiting behind him.

"Yes," Aerin said, nodding, "I think I can."

"Good, I wouldn't like to have to carry you," Nyla said with a smile  
as they walked into the palace, the dousha having let them out at the  
palace steps. SG-1 followed silently behind, walking with Nyla and  
Aerin up the numerous stairs.

Once they reached the landing, Nyla gently pushed Aerin into his  
rooms, letting Aerin enter them alone, leaving her standing with SG-1  
on the landing.

"What now?" Sam asked. Nyla sighed as she looked over at them.

"Now we wait," Nyla said, "And I go and attend to Janet. She needs  
someone to watch over her and clean her up. She's had a hard 5 days."  
Daniel nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling emotionally exhausted  
himself. The past day had almost been too much for him to take and  
Daniel just wanted to fall into a deep sleep.

"I will take you to somewhere where you may rest before I attend to  
Janet," Nyla said, leading SG-1 to the Common room behind her,  
thanking all the Gods that would listen for Janet's safe return.


	22. Chapter 22

See Part 1 for disclaimer

Awareness came slowly to Janet. She was reluctant to move as this  
was the first time in recent memory that she was comfortably resting.  
The feel of silky sheets covering her felt heavenly against her skin,  
soothing away days worth of bad memories. The best part was that she  
wasn't in an ounce of pain.

That realization alone made her open her eyes and return fully to the  
land of consciousness. She almost couldn't believe what she was  
seeing as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She was  
home, back in her own room...still alive.

The happy thought brought tears to her eyes, Janet not able to fully  
believe she was alive and back in her own room. She closed her eyes,  
swallowing the lump in her throat as she fought for control over her  
emotions. Yes, she was safe and at home, but it was nothing to cry  
over, she tried to rationalize. But, she still couldn't stop the few  
tears that leaked out from under her closed eyelids.

Once she felt that her emotions were somewhat under control, Janet  
opened her eyes and looked over at the unveiled patio doors. Early  
afternoon sunlight filtered through the clear glass, lighting up the  
light colored silk that covered her.

Something else that also surprised her, that shouldn't have, was that  
she was clean, all of the blood and dirt she remembered caking her  
gone. She was dressed in a simple, linen nightgown, the plain fabric  
soft against her skin, much different than the worn clothes she had  
been wearing last she remembered.

She stretched, working the kinks out of her joints, as she wondered  
about how long she had been asleep. The last thing she remembered was  
being stabbed in the stomach. She winced in remembrance, the pain  
still fresh in her mind.

A shiver running down her spine at the thought of what had happened to  
her, Janet pushed herself out of bed and padded slowly to the  
bathroom, stripping off the nightgown she was wearing, absentmindedly  
letting it land on the floor.

She paused on her way to the bathtub, looking at her naked form in the  
mirror, shocked at what she saw. No sword wound on her thigh, no  
stitches covering her upper body and, more importantly, no stab wound  
on her stomach, not even a scar marring her skin. If Janet was so  
inclined, she could almost believe she had dreamed the past 5 days.

But she couldn't fool herself like that. The pain still lingered, if  
only in her memory, and she closed her eyes to ward away the feelings  
it invoked, the feelings of hopelessness and fear. Janet moved away  
from the mirror and over to the bathtub, turning on the taps to fill  
it with warm water. Thanks to magic, she didn't have to wait for the  
water to heat up before plugging the drain.

With a soft sigh, Janet stepped into the hot water, letting the  
bathtub fill around her, the water engulfing her in a gentle embrace.  
Once the water was to the height she wanted it, she magically turned  
off the taps, not wanting to move from the comfortable position she  
was in.

The hot water washed away days of imaginary grime, soothing tired  
muscles, exhausted from days of running and fighting for her life.  
She lifted her hands above the water, staring down at them. Though  
she was clean, Janet could still see the blood of the men she had  
killed on her hands. Would she never be rid of them? Would she  
always have the weight of their lives on their souls?

Janet couldn't stop the tears this time and, in the safety of the  
bath, she let them fall, the sound of her soft cries echoing in the  
bathroom. Eventually, her tears slowed and the water around her had  
grown cold.

It was little effort to warm it back up again and, this time, Janet  
used the hot water to wash herself, wishing she had the water pressure  
that only a shower head could provide. With a sigh, she reminded  
herself for what seemed like the thousandth time to work on finding a  
way to magically manufacture one. She always told herself she'd get  
to it, but she always forgot.

Shaking her head in slight amusement, Janet rose from the tub,  
completely clean, and allowed the tub to drain as she dried herself  
off. She wrapped her long hair in a dry towel as she moved,  
completely naked, back into her bedroom. She had just dressed herself  
in a comfortable, calf-length silk nightgown, needing to feel  
something luxurious against her skin, when the door to her bedroom  
burst open.

Janet spun around to see the intruder, her eyes widening when she  
spotted Aerin standing in her doorway. He smiled softly at the sight  
of her awake and on her feet, relieved to see she was ok.

"You're awake," Aerin said and Janet had to smile at how well he  
stated the obvious, but said nothing in response as she went over to  
him and drew him down into a hug. His arms enveloped her in a tight  
hug, the sensation comforting Janet.

"I'm so glad to see you," Janet said.

"Me, too," Aerin responded, "Considering how I almost lost you."  
Janet nodded, vaguely remembering hearing Aerin's voice call out her  
name before she passed out from the pain of being stabbed in the stomach.

"You healed me, didn't you?" Janet asked after a few moments, pulling  
away from Aerin as he nodded.

"Yes, I did," Aerin said, "It was one of the hardest things I had ever  
done. But I had help." Janet's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who helped you?" she asked. Aerin merely smiled at her.

"I will tell you later," Aerin said, "But first you must eat. I had  
food brought up, but it's downstairs." Janet's eyes lit up at the  
thought of food. She hadn't eaten much when she had been on the run,  
the resources limited. She was lucky in that there had been a  
constant supply of water along her journey, but she hadn't had much  
time to forage for food and used her magical energy to power her body.  
Her stomach growled at the thought of real food and Aerin chuckled at  
her as he led her downstairs.

Sitting her down on one of her couches, Aerin pushed a mug of falano  
her way and a plate of sweet breads and meat in front of her. Janet  
went for the falano first, the beverage giving her a jolt of energy,  
and she let out a soft moan.

"God, this tastes good," Janet said, "So, how long was I asleep?"

"Almost two days," Aerin told her bluntly. Janet nearly choked on a  
mouthful of food.

"Two days?" she said incredulously. Aerin smiled at the look on her face.

"Yes, well, you hadn't slept in days," Aerin said, "Your body needed  
the time to rebuild your reserves, to give you the proper rest you  
hadn't been giving it. It's a miracle you didn't collapse sooner."  
Janet set down her mug, her fists clenching in her lap.

"I didn't want to die, Aerin," Janet said, "I was determined to get  
back to Zimmeria." Aerin nodded, reaching over to lay a comforting  
hand over one of her fists.

"I know," he said softly, "It's that determination that saved your  
life, kept you moving." Janet looked up from her lap to smile at him.

"Well, at least we know my stubbornness is good for something," Janet  
said with a weak laugh. Aerin smiled and opened his mouth to respond,  
but was cut off at the sound of voices from the other side of the  
entrance doors to Janet's chambers.

"What's that?" Janet asked, her eyes going to the door. Panicking,  
thinking that SG-1 was about to come barging into Janet's chambers  
without him having the opportunity to warn Janet that they were here,  
Aerin stood, putting a restricting hand on Janet's shoulder.

"I'll go and see," he said calmly, "You just stay here and continue to  
eat. I'll be back in a moment." With that, Aerin slipped out of the  
room, only opening the door a crack to let him through before closing  
it behind him. Janet still watched the door quizzically, but  
remained, reaching out to grab her mug of falano.

Outside, Aerin sighed in annoyance. Karise and Tanith were trying to  
keep SG-1 out of Janet's room, but the Earthlings, especially Daniel  
and Sam, were dying to see Janet. Aerin wished he hadn't let it slip  
that Janet was awake when he went to check on her.

"What's going on out here?" Aerin asked as he stepped out of Janet's  
rooms, drawing all eyes to him.

"We just want to see Janet," Daniel said, a pleading tone in his voice.

"Give her time," Karise said, also pleading.

"Look," Aerin said, "I haven't told her yet. She only just woke up  
and is eating for the first time in days. Let her have some peace  
before I tell her."

"Is she ok, though?" Sam asked. Aerin nodded.

"Yes, she's fine. She's completely rested. But, please, give her  
time like Aunt Karise asked." SG-1 was about to agree to Aerin's  
request when the door behind him opened.

"Aerin, what's going on?" Aerin froze at the sound of Janet's voice,  
wishing he could stop the emotional impact he knew was about to  
happen. Janet emerged from her chambers, walking unknowingly into the  
shock of her life.

Everyone froze at the sight of Janet and Aerin could feel her  
confusion momentarily before her emotions halted at the sight of who  
was standing outside her doors.

Daniel felt the breath knocked out of him at the sight of Janet,  
alive, healthy, and clean. He almost couldn't believe this amazing,  
beautiful woman was Janet. She looked young, vibrant, and just how  
she appeared in his dreams. Her hair, still wet and slightly tangled  
from her bath, hung freely down her back, going down nearly to her  
elbows.

She practically glowed with beauty, her every feature enhanced and  
sharpened. She was like a goddess, power emanating from her every  
pour. Daniel was taken away by the mere sight of her. Next to her,  
he felt old.

Janet, for her part, couldn't think, could barely breathe. This was a  
sight she had never expected to see, her old friends standing in front  
of her. They had aged, this much was clear. More lines, more grey  
hairs, more experience behind their eyes. How had they found their  
way to Zimmeria, Janet wondered.

She felt herself beginning to panic, her breath coming in pants. She  
knew she was starting to hyperventilate, but she didn't care.

"Janet..." Daniel spoke, startling her with the sound of her name  
being spoken with his voice. Her eyes flew to him, drinking in the  
sight of him, before the memory of the dream she had of SG-1 came back  
to haunt her. Slowly, she took a step backwards.

"No," she said, her voice barely above a whisper and shaking like a  
leaf, "No." With that, Janet spun on her heel and rushed back into  
her rooms, her doors flying shut behind her.

Aerin watched the whole thing, overwhelmed by the strength of Janet's  
emotions, and only moved again to stop SG-1 from entering Janet's rooms.

"Stop!" Aerin commanded, stepping in front of Janet's doors.

"She's upset," Sam said, "We can't leave her like that." Aerin shook  
his head.

"No, we can't," Aerin said, "But I can't let you in there."

"She's our friend," Daniel said, "Let us talk to her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Aerin said.

"Why not?"

"Because she's confused," Aerin said, "Try to imagine what it's like  
in her position. She has just spent 5 days, three of them alone by  
herself, being chased by men who want to kill her. She's tired,  
confused, exhausted. And then she sees you. At the same time, she's  
happy, sad, and scared: happy because she's finally seeing you again,  
sad because she knows she'll have to make a choice between her past  
and her present, and scared because she doesn't know what all of this  
means."

"But she's our friend," Sam repeated, "We know her."

"You knew her," Aerin said, "You no longer know her. She has been  
here for 5 years and she has changed a lot in that time. Things have  
happened to her that you can't comprehend. She is not the woman you  
once knew." Jack sighed, knowing that they weren't going to get to  
see Janet as soon as they thought.

"Will you tell us when she's ready to see us?" Jack said. Aerin  
nodded, relieved that someone understood Janet's need for space.

"Yes, I will." Aerin gave them one last curt nod before turning to  
reenter Janet's chambers, closing the doors behind him. He found her  
leaning against the back of the couch, her hands braced on the edge of  
the couch as she struggled to reign in her breathing.

Aerin could hear her trying to restrain her sobs, but she was failing  
miserably. He was nearly bowled over by the strength of her various,  
conflicting emotions.

Aerin was almost resentful of the fact that SG-1 had shown up. It was  
his job to protect Janet, physically and emotionally. Slowly  
approaching, he came up behind her and gathered her shaking form in  
his arms, Janet going willingly. Picking her up, he carried her over  
to the couch and held her in his lap, Janet curling up around herself  
as she sobbed.

He held her tightly, trying to comfort her with his own emotions, but  
he found himself crying as well, crying for her, for what she was  
going through, for what was running through her mind.

Janet clung to Aerin as if her life depended on it. He was her rock,  
the person who had constantly been there for her for 5 years. He had  
never let her down, never during all the time she had known him. And  
he would always be there for her, this she knew.

Janet didn't know what she was going to do. SG-1 had made their way  
to Zimmeria. If they had arrived a little less than 5 years ago, she  
would have been overjoyed. Yet, the fact that SG-1 had finally shown  
brought sadness with it. There was no way she could go back with them.

Oh, sure, she could visit Earth, but she couldn't stay there, couldn't  
abandon her position. Her oath she had taken when she became  
Queen-in-Waiting was magically binding and could only be broken by  
death. She would have to be Queen one day, there was no way around  
it. She couldn't go back to her old life, and what made Janet sad is  
that she didn't want to.

She had found her niche, where she belonged. Being a doctor on Earth  
had been one of the most satisfying things she had ever done, but her  
position in Zimmeria, though stressful, offered as much satisfaction  
with the feeling that she was really making a difference. People  
respected her, looked up to her. She was what many women wanted to  
be. And Janet had grown confident in her position.

But the arrival of SG-1 shook her confidence, if only because she  
didn't know what to do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Janet forced through her tears.

"I was going to," Aerin said, his voice tight with emotion, "But I  
didn't get the chance before you saw them." Nodding in understanding,  
Janet only clutched onto Aerin tighter as her emotions were given free  
range.

Daniel watched silently as Aerin entered Janet's rooms, effectively  
cutting SG-1 off from seeing her. Without paying too much attention,  
he let himself be led away from Janet's door and into the common room.  
He sat down in one of the armchairs, the rest of SG-1 sitting around him.

"That was Janet?" Sam said after several moments of silence. Daniel  
nodded.

"That's how she looks in my dreams," he said, his voice quiet. Sam  
jumped and looked over at him.

"But she looks so young," Sam said.

"Maybe it's something in the air," Jack said, "Everyone seems pretty  
young looking here."

"What do you mean, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, their eyes all look like they've been through a lot, but the  
rest of them certainly doesn't," Jack explained. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Something very strange is going on  
here." Daniel sat, not saying anything. There were so many questions  
to be answered. For two days, the two days that it took Janet to wake  
up, no one had answered their questions, everyone saying that it was  
Janet's place to answer them. And they weren't allowed out of the  
palace. The only time SG-1 had even left the palace was to go and  
check in with General Hammond, who was filling for Jack, as it were.

Daniel couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at the  
memory of telling Hammond that Janet was still alive. The older man  
was surprised, to be sure, and was apprehensive that the woman SG-1  
had encountered was the real Janet. SG-1 promised to keep him posted  
after they had spoken to Janet. They had been hoping for the chance  
right after Janet woke up.

Now it looked like they were going to have to wait a little longer and  
the wait was starting to kill Daniel. But he had seen her, he had  
finally seen her when she wasn't tired or dirty or nearly dying. And  
she had run from him, turned around and shut the door on him. It  
hurt, the fact that she had done that, but Daniel tried to look at  
things from Janet's point of view.

She hadn't seen them in 5 years, hadn't been told that they were even  
there. It's only natural that she'd be confused. Daniel sighed; he  
may understand that she was confused and needed her space, but he  
didn't have to like it.

Well, I guess there's nothing to do but wait,' Daniel told himself,  
settling into the armchair, hoping that it would be that long until he  
could see Janet again.

Several hours later found Aerin and Janet lounging on Janet's upper  
windowsill, admiring the moonlight through the open window. Aerin  
sat, leaning against the window frame, as Janet lay with her head on  
his crossed legs. He absently played with her hair, running his  
fingers through the auburn strands, while both he and Janet started  
out the window.

After Janet's tears had run their course, they had started talking,  
getting everything out in the open. They talked about who had been  
chasing them, who sent those men, what it meant that they were now the  
Twins, and everything else they felt needed discussing. They had  
moved to their favorite thinking spot, the high windowsill in Janet's  
room, when the sun set and the three moons finally rose.

Janet sighed as she looked up at the moons, the celestial bodies  
bathing her in light.

"It's almost time for the Santsuki festival," Janet said  
conversationally.

"Yeah," Aerin responded with a nod, "Is everything ready for it?"

"Mostly," Janet said, sighing, "There are a few things that need  
tweaking, but everything else is ready."

"You volunteered us for that silly fashion show again, didn't you?"  
Aerin said with a sigh. Janet giggled lightly.

"Yes, I did," Janet said, "So get used to it." Aerin sighed again.  
Ever since Janet had introduced the idea of fashion shows as charity  
events, it had quickly become a tradition in Zimmeria and the biggest  
one was held during the Santsuki festival when everyone in the entire  
country would be there. The Santsuki festival was when Aerin and  
Janet were at their busiest, having many events and parties to attend  
to during the two week long festival.

Aerin and Janet grew silent again, both of them lost in their thoughts.

"I wonder what they're like now," Janet said suddenly, referring to SG-1.

"You'll have to talk to them to figure it out," Aerin said, "Are you  
ready to see them?" Janet tensed slightly at the question.

"Almost," she admitted softly, "Would you go and get them? I think  
I'll be ready in a few moments." Aerin nodded as he pushed Janet into  
a sitting position so he could jump down.

"Alright," he said, "Do you want me in the room with you when you talk  
to them?"

"No," Janet said, "Thanks, but I think I'll be ok by myself."  
Reaching out, she grabbed his hand, squeezing it for comfort. Aerin  
smiled, squeezing back. Without saying anything more, Aerin jumped  
down from the windowsill and left the room, Janet alone with her  
thoughts.

Sitting along the windowsill, Janet wrapped her arms around her knees  
as she drew them to her chest, her heart beating a mile a minute as  
she thought about what she was doing. Resting her chin on her knees,  
Janet sighed. If nothing, the next half an hour would be very  
interesting.

It took Aerin a few minutes to find SG-1. He looked in his chambers,  
not finding them, before going into the Common room. He found them  
there, sitting around one of the tables, talking softly about nothing  
in particular. Jack spotted him first, alerting the rest of his team  
of Aerin's presence. They all turned to look at him, expectant looks  
on their faces.

"She wants to see you," Aerin said, "She says she's ready." Daniel  
and Sam nearly leapt out of their seats to get to the door, Jack and  
Teal'c following more calmly behind them.

"Where is she?" Daniel asked.

"She's in her living room," Aerin said as he watched them hurry off to  
Janet's rooms. When they had left the common room, Aerin sighed,  
hoping that Janet would be able to handle the situation.

But SG-1 gave little thought to Janet's emotional state in their  
excitement to see her again. They entered the room, noticing  
immediately that there was no light in the room save the light of the  
moonlight streaming in through the window.

"Janet?" Sam called out, not seeing her in the room. Up on the  
windowsill, hidden from view, Janet tensed at the sound of Sam's  
voice. Looking to her left, she looked down as SG-1 stepped into the  
moonlight, gulping down tears at the sight of them.

"It appears she is not here," Teal'c said, drawing Janet's attention  
over to him.

What the hell? When did Teal'c decide to grow hair?' Janet wondered,  
the thought amusing her slightly.

"But Aerin said she was in here," Daniel said, the tone in his voice  
unrecognizable. Taking in a deep breath, Janet let it out, shaking  
slightly with anticipation and fear.

"I'm up here," Janet said, just loud enough so they could hear her.  
Down on the ground, SG-1 all looked up above the patio doors,  
surprised to see Janet's form outlined by the moonlight thirty feet  
above the floor.

"How the hell did she get up there?" Jack said quietly, not knowing  
that Janet could hear him regardless.

"Would you believe me if I said I jumped up?" she said.

"But, it's not possible for a human to jump that high," Sam said.  
Janet giggled lightly, feeling surprisingly calm all of the sudden.

"There are many things that seem impossible," Janet said, "But, all  
you have to have is the skill to do them."

"What?" Sam asked, confused at the cryptic words.

"Would you like me to come down?" Janet said, her voice light; she was  
almost enjoying the situation.

"Yes, but how do you plan to get down?" Daniel asked.

"The same way I got up," Janet said and, without warning, she pushed  
herself off the edge. All of SG-1 feared the worst as they saw Janet  
fall from the windowsill, but they were shocked as she landed  
gracefully, only bending her knees slightly at the impact.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked, starting to feel like she was way in  
over her head. Janet ignored her, though, concentrating on the way  
the moonlight reflected off her skin.

Meanwhile, Daniel stared at the sight of her, his mouth dry. She was  
bathed in the moonlight, her whole being practically glowing as it  
enveloped her.

"Have you ever wanted to capture the moonlight? Gather it in the palm  
of your hand and bottle it up?" Janet asked suddenly, watching her  
hand as she held it out in front of her.

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" Sam said,  
"Besides, it's impossible to capture light." Janet turned her hand so  
that her palm was face up.

"Janet, what are you-" Daniel's voice broke off in a gasp as, right  
above Janet's hand, thousands of individual light particles gathered  
into a ball as if attracted to her somehow.

SG-1 could see each, individual particle as it came together and  
formed into a ball about the size of a softball. It was little effort  
for Janet to force the light to gather above her hand. Light Magic  
was one of her strengths and she manipulated the element easily.

"Light is the most powerful of elements," Janet said, remembering the  
words of her Elemental Magic teacher.

"How did you do that?" Daniel breathed, but Janet continued to ignore  
them.

"It can be used in many ways," Janet said, "To light your path. Or  
made into a weapon." Right in front of them, Janet molded the light  
until it looked like a dagger, the image incredibly detailed. Janet  
grabbed the weapon in her fist, wrapping her fingers around the  
light-made weapon.

"Or," Janet said, letting go of the knife in front of her entranced  
audience, forcing the light to reform into a ball, "I could add just  
the tiniest spark of energy. Just with this much light, I could set  
this entire room ablaze." She paused for several moments. "But, I  
think I'll keep it as it is." She conjured up a lantern, a simple,  
metal lantern. SG-1 jumped at the sudden appearance of the object,  
wondering how it stayed floating in the middle of the air.

Cradling the light in her hands, Janet brought the lantern closer,  
using Telekinetic Magic to open the lantern. She placed the light  
gently into the lantern and, closing the door, grabbed it in her  
hands. The lantern glowed green for just a moment before Janet let go  
of it, the object still floating in front of her.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, her voice quiet with awe and confusion.

"I froze the lantern in time," Janet said as if it was an everyday  
occurrence.

"Wait, you froze it in time?" Jack asked, his tone skeptical.

"That's not possible, is it?" Daniel asked.

"It is if you're powerful enough," Janet said, sending the lantern  
over to rest on the mantle above the hearth. With a few blasts of air  
magic, she turned on the lights, the chandelier above them glowing  
brightly, blocking out the weaker moonlight. Around them, the sconces  
lit up as well, casting away all the shadows.

"Please," Janet said, walking towards the couches, "Sit down. Aerin  
told me you have a lot of questions." Janet sat gracefully, Daniel  
watching her every move. The light of the room shone off the silk she  
wore, the thin garment molding to her curves. The fact that Janet  
seemed completely unaware of just how sensual she looked only made her  
sexier to him.

He watched as she sat, inviting them to join her on the couches. SG-1  
followed slowly, as if unsure of what exactly was going on. They all  
sat across from her, the coffee table in between them serving as a  
barrier of sorts.

Janet stared straight ahead of her, her hands calmly folded in her  
lap. Outwardly, she was calm, but she was trembling inside. She felt  
as if she was going to burst into tears any second. She fought for  
control of her emotions, forcing herself to look over at SG-1.  
Suddenly, she felt exhausted, her use of magic tiring her out more  
than she realized.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Janet asked, her voice  
steady, cursing herself at how awkward the words sounded coming from  
her mouth.

"That sounds nice," Sam said politely. Janet smiled and activated the  
magic that allowed food to be sent up directly to the table.  
Suddenly, in front of her, a large pot of falano appeared next to a  
plate of small cakes, accompanied by 5 mugs.

"Ooh, I love those," Janet said absently as she moved to pour the  
falano. At the same time, Sam also reached for the pot, resulting in  
it being knocked over, spilling the hot liquid all over the table.  
Janet removed her hands quickly as the nearly scalding beverage went  
everywhere.

"Oh God, Janet, I'm sorry," Sam said. Janet smiled, hearing a certain  
sense of familiarity in Sam's voice.

"It's ok," Janet said, "I've done this plenty of times myself. And  
it's completely reversible. Watch." Janet held her hands out over  
the table, her gaze focused. Suddenly a green glow surrounded the  
table and, in front of SG-1's eyes, things started happening in  
reverse. As if watching a film on rewind, the falano seeped back into  
the pot before the container righted it self.

Within moments, everything was as it was and Janet pulled her hands  
away, settling them back in her lap as her hands grasped each other,  
trying to calm the shaking.

"Ok, that was probably not a good idea," Janet said, shakily reaching  
for the pot of falano to pour herself a mug. Cradling it in her  
hands, Janet lifted it to her lips, taking several large sips before  
setting down the mug on the table.

"Did you just reverse time?" Sam asked. Janet nodded.

"Yes, I did," Janet said, "But only for the table and everything on it."

"How could you do that? How could you do all of the things we saw you  
do tonight?" Sam asked, her tone anxious.

"Magic," Janet answered simply, watching as jaws dropped.

"Magic? Are you serious?" Jack asked. Janet looked at him, looked at  
the rest of SG-1, before holding out her hands in front of them,  
showing them her rings.

"See these?" Janet asked, "They mark me as a 10th level Mage, the  
highest level a Mage can reach. I studied for 5 hard years to earn  
these and I have the power to prove it."

"But magic?" Jack asked, his tone still disbelieving.

"Actually, I don't think it's magic in the mystical sense of the word.  
I think these people on this planet have evolved to use more of their  
brains, the parts of the brain we have no knowledge of. That is,"  
Janet smirked, "Unless major advancements have been made in what we  
know about the brain since I've been gone."

"No," Daniel shook his head, "But then why can you do all this stuff?"  
Janet shrugged.

"I have no idea," Janet said, "When I arrived here, I had no idea I  
could even harness this power. I didn't know until the next day when  
I walked into the University. You see, there's a lot of magic, a lot  
of power in the University and it's warded to keep it from leaking out  
and affecting other people. But, when I stepped over the threshold,  
those wards no longer kept the power from affecting me. I would have  
lost myself in the power, let myself be carried away if Lord Omar  
hadn't temporarily blocked my own power from reaching back."

"What was it like knowing you could use that type of power?" Sam  
asked. Janet sighed.

"It scared the hell out of me," Janet said, "I didn't want anything to  
do with it, I just wanted to keep it blocked off forever."

"What made you change your mind?" That question came from Teal'c.

"Well, when I first came here, it didn't take long for rumors that a  
person from another planet was in Zimmeria. Once news of that reached  
the press, I started hearing the word Akakami' mentioned in reference  
to me."

"Yeah, when you came back, Aerin mentioned something about the legend  
of the Akakami. Care to share what he was talking about?" Jack said.  
Janet sucked in a sharp breath.

"The Legend of the Akakami is a reference to a prophecy," Janet said.

"A prophecy?" Sam questioned in disbelief. Janet nodded.

"Yes, the prophecy said that a woman with red hair would come from a  
path of the stars and she would be their savior," Janet said simply.

"Savior? Janet, you don't really believe this prophecy, do you?"  
Daniel asked. Janet threw him a sharp look.

"The words of the prophecy have nearly mirrored what has happened to  
me on this planet," Janet said, her tone quiet.

"How old is this prophecy, Janet?" Sam asked, also not believing  
Janet's words. Janet's gaze turned on her, her eyes boring into Sam's  
soul.

"The prophecy was given almost 10,000 years ago," Janet said.

"10,000 years?" Daniel asked, his tone almost disbelieving, "Are you  
telling us that this civilization is 10,000 years old?"

"Older," Janet said, her annoyance deflating, "Just this country is  
10,000 years old. There are thousands of years of history that come  
before that. Not even the most renowned scholars, who have spent  
their entire lives studying the history of this planet, know just how  
far back this civilization goes. They've set the number at 30,000  
years, but it could easily be larger than that." Janet sighed,  
pushing herself to her feet, nervous energy bubbling up inside her.

"Janet, sit down," Sam said gently. Janet shook her head.

"I can't," Janet said, "I've been in bed for almost two days, with all  
this pent-up energy."

"Please? It's hard to talk to you when you're walking around," Daniel  
asked. Janet froze at the pleading tone in his voice, turning to look  
at him. His eyes stared straight into hers and Janet nearly gasped at  
the depths she saw in them. She quickly caved at the look in his eyes  
and she knew, in that moment, he would be able to get her to do almost  
anything he asked of her.

"Ok," Janet said, "Hold on. You guys might feel a bit of a tingle in  
the air." Closing her eyes, Janet turned her focus inwards. Taking  
all of the pent up energy she could feel inside, she gathered it and,  
using her magic to turn it into pure power, dispelled it into the air.  
There indeed was a tingle in the air for several seconds.

"What was that?" Daniel asked. Janet smiled gently as she returned to  
her seat on the couch.

"Just releasing some of my energy as magic," Janet said, "It's  
helpful, but not always appropriate as it affects other people."  
Feeling much more relaxed, Janet settled into her seat, savoring the  
softness of the cushions around her.

"I take it you guys aren't finished asking questions yet," Janet said  
with a quirky, half grin. Sam smiled at her, almost convinced that  
the woman in front of her was the real Janet, feeling her comforting  
presence wash against her tired soul.

"Well, I guess you could tell us how you got here," Sam supplied.  
Janet nodded, reaching over to pour herself another mug of falano.

"You guys might want to pour yourselves a mug as well," Janet said, "I  
have a feeling this is going to be a long night."


	23. Chapter 23

See Part 1 for disclaimer

They talked for what seemed like hours, Janet telling about her life  
in Zimmeria and SG-1 telling about what had happened on Earth since  
she had last been there.

By the end of the evening, Janet's voice was hoarse and, noticing that  
her friends were growing tired, invited them to stay in her chambers.  
SG-1 accepted gratefully and, agreeing to spend time together the  
next day, separated to go off to bed.

Janet watched as they moved upstairs, following them up.

"You can have your pick of the rooms," Janet said, feeling much more  
relaxed than she had earlier in the evening. It hadn't taken long for  
Janet to feel a certain sense of camaraderie with SG-1.

As she followed them up the stairs, chatting lightly with them, it hit  
her just how much she has missed them...and just how happy she was to  
see them again. It was like finding a part of her that had been  
missing for what felt like forever.

After getting them situated, Janet sighed and went over to her own  
rooms. But she was too awake to go to bed. Quickly dressing in a  
pair of leather breeches and a comfortable tank top, Janet slipped on  
a pair of sandals before quietly leaving her chambers.

When Daniel woke up, it was still dark out. Having no idea what time  
it was, and having no inclination to go back to sleep, he pushed  
himself out of bed and over to the large windows that showed a  
stunning view of the ocean.

The sight of the ocean helped calm him, helped him sort through his  
racing thoughts. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the heat  
of his arms through the thin tank top he wore. He still hadn't had  
enough time to fully process everything. His mind still reeled from  
just the sight of her.

After years of seeing her in his dreams, to see her again blew him  
away. For years, he thought that the Janet he was seeing in his  
dreams was the ideal version of Janet, graced with timeless beauty and  
an ageless face. She was young, vibrant, and sparkled in his dreams.  
But, when he saw her again, only to find that she looked just as how  
he dreamed, that the agelessness about her was really due to her  
magic, Daniel didn't know what to think.

And she's going to live for 400 years,' Daniel sighed. A small part  
of his mind wondered just how it was possible for Janet to live that  
long, considering she wasn't even born in Zimmeria. But most of his  
mind was rattled at the thought that she wouldn't begin to age until  
after his life had expired.

A deep sadness filled him, warring with the joy he felt at seeing her  
again. Even if she reciprocated his feelings after all this time, an  
event he highly doubted, he wasn't getting any younger.

He had just celebrated his 43rd birthday and his age was starting to  
show. Janet, on the other hand, looked like she had just left  
college, only there was a wisdom in her eyes that belied her physical  
appearance.

Why would she want to be with someone like me?' Daniel thought  
bitterly, feeling like all of his dreams and hopes had been pulled out  
from under him.

With a bittersweet sigh, Daniel shook his head to clear the cobwebs  
and, feeling a bit claustrophobic, decided that a change of scenery  
was needed. Turning, he headed for the door and stepped out into the  
living room, smiling softly at the atmosphere he stepped into.

Only a few of the sconces along the wall were lit, the room softly  
glowing in the light. On the mantel across from where he stood on the  
second floor balcony, the lantern with the moonlight inside only  
adding to the romantic atmosphere. Slowly looking around, Daniel's  
eyes rested on the open patio doors, the outdoor lights illuminating  
the patio in a soft glow.

Daniel's smile widened as he spotted Janet sitting on the patio floor,  
her back to the interior. Setting off for the stairs, he decided to  
see what she was up to. He made his way downstairs and approached her  
from behind, reaching out to tap her on the shoulder, hoping to get  
her attention, but not startle her. Needless to say, Janet's reaction  
was not what Daniel expected.

Meditation was a practice Janet rarely partook in. Only when her  
thoughts were very troubled did she seek relief in the calming effect  
of meditation.

After an arduous, two-hour workout in the Academy, where she released  
all of the pent-up energy that had been building inside of her, Janet  
returned to her rooms. She bathed, taking her time, letting the heat  
permeate through her slightly sore muscles.

Once she finished, she dressed in a comfortable tank top and loose  
pajama pants and left her bedroom. She went downstairs, only turning  
on a few of the sconces that lined the wall, and went out to the wide  
patio.

The evening air was slightly warm, a sign that summer was headed their  
way. A slight breeze rustled her hair as she settled herself down on  
the marble floor, the coolness of the stone seeping through her pants.  
But she ignored it as she crossed her legs, her hands resting gently  
only her knees, and closed her eyes.

She drew her focus inward, letting the sounds of the outer world fade  
away until it was just her and her heartbeat, the steady feel of her  
breathing creating a rushing noise in her ears. She lost all sense of  
time, space, and self.

She was unaware of just how long she sat there, her body gradually  
relaxing as her mind drifted. She tensed, however, when a tingling  
sensation ran up her spine. Someone was behind her.

Shifting her weight onto her hands, her eyes flew open as her legs  
swept out in an arc, catching whoever it was in the legs. Before the  
figure could even touch the ground, Janet had stood and grabbed the  
person, shoving him or her against the wall, pinning them by their  
throat.

As Janet got a good look at who it was, she removed her hands so  
quickly it was as if she had been burned.

"Daniel!" Janet exclaimed, reaching out to steady him as he swayed on  
his feet, "Are you alright?" Daniel's hand went to his throat,  
rubbing it gently.

He looked down at Janet, noticing the concerned look on her face.  
Just moments before, her expression had been serious and deadly. He  
couldn't suppress the shiver that went down his spine at seeing her  
look at him like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Daniel said, "A little shaken up, but I'll live."  
Janet sighed with relief.

"Oh, good," Janet said, "I'm so sorry. You surprised me and I reacted  
instinctively." Daniel chuckled.

"Well, that'll teach me to sneak up behind you like that," Daniel  
said. Janet's face fell.

"These past few days have really screwed me up," Janet said, her voice  
a near whisper, "I'd been on the run for 5 days. My battle instincts  
have disappeared yet." Daniel reached out and grabbed her shoulder,  
squeezing it slightly.

"Hey, it's ok," he said, feeling comfortable enough to offer her  
physical comfort, "You've been through a lot." Janet looked up and  
smiled at him, the sight causing Daniel's breath to catch in his throat.

"Thanks for understanding," Janet said, "I'll try to restrain those  
instincts the next time you sneak up on me." The look she was giving  
him was sly and full of humor, showing him that she, too, felt  
comfortable around him.

"So, what are you doing up?" Daniel asked as the two of them drifted  
back into the living room. Behind him, the patio doors closed on  
their own accord, Daniel casting them a suspicious look before turning  
back to pay attention to Janet's answer.

"I can't sleep," Janet said, "I've been asleep for two days and my  
body just doesn't want to calm down. So, I went to the Academy for a  
two hour workout, to get rid of some energy, and then I went out to  
the patio to meditate to try and calm down further. But, I was  
interrupted when you snuck up on me." Janet gave him a faux angry  
look that had Daniel smiling.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said, "I swear, I'll never do it again." Janet  
laughed lightly as she sat down on one of the couches in front of the  
hearth, Daniel sitting next to her in the dimly lit room. Another  
shiver ran down Daniel's spine as he realized just how romantic the  
atmosphere around them was.

"So, what about you? Can't sleep either?" Janet asked, turning to  
face Daniel. Daniel shook his head.

"No," he said, "I just woke up and didn't feel tired anymore."

"I know the feeling," Janet said, "Do you think we need more light in  
here?" Daniel was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Um," he stuttered, "I don't think so. But I wouldn't mind a little  
more light." Janet smiled and stood up to move over to the hearth.  
With a quick press of a button, a fire appeared in the hearth. Janet  
sat back down and, holding out her hand, constructed a heat shield  
around the fire, since they didn't need the warmth.

"There we go," Janet said as the shield glowed briefly.

"What'd you just do?" Daniel asked, intrigued by what he saw her do.

"I put a heat shield around the fire," Janet asked, "So we only get  
the light, not the heat. It's great in the summer when you want a  
fire, but you don't want to bake next to it." Daniel smiled, looking  
over at her.

He was entranced by the way the light of the fire danced on her skin,  
her hair gleaming softly. The sight took his breath away as he  
watched her stare into the fire, the gentle smile on her face making  
him wonder what she was thinking about.

As if reading his mind, Janet spoke up, her voice quiet.

"It still seems so unbelievable that you're here," Janet nearly  
whispered, "I had always imagined what would happen if you ever came  
here, wondering what you would be like, how much you would have  
changed. After a while, I stopped wondering."

"Why?" Daniel asked, his heart catching in her throat. Janet turned  
to look at him, her eyes sad.

"I moved on," Janet said with a pained tone, "I had accepted the fact  
that you'd never find me here. I became completely absorbed in my new  
life, my new responsibilities. I became part of this world, these  
people. I'm not the same person I was when I was on Earth." Daniel  
smiled gently, restraining the urge to reach out for her.

"I know," he said understandingly, "But you've been here for 5 years.  
You've had to adapt to a new world. I say you've done rather well  
for yourself." Janet chuckled dryly.

"I've become the heir to a throne and the savior of an entire planet,"  
Janet said, "It's a big responsibility. I've had almost 5 years to  
get used to it, but the weight hasn't lessened any." This time,  
Daniel reached out and grabbed the hand that was resting on the couch,  
squeezing it gently. Janet jumped at the sensation, the contact electric.

"You don't have to do it alone," Daniel said. Janet smiled at his words.

"I know," Janet said, "Aerin always tells me that." The tender tone  
in her voice when she spoke of Aerin made Daniel feel distinctly  
uncomfortable, though he couldn't identify the emotion.

"Aerin's close to you, isn't he?" Janet nodded.

"Yeah," Janet said, "We work closely together. He's one of my best  
friends and he's the brother I never had."

"He seems like a nice guy," Daniel said, his tone hesitant.

"He is. I owe him a lot," Janet said, "He's saved my life on many  
occasions." Daniel suddenly wished he was the one who had protected her.

"You've done well on your own, though," Daniel said. Janet nearly  
scoffed.

"Oh yeah," she said bitingly, "Nearly getting myself killed during the  
5 days it took me to get back here. I'm lucky that Aerin was nearby  
when I arrived at the city gates." Daniel's expression turned concerned.

"Who were those men?" Daniel asked. Janet shook her head.

"I don't know," Janet said, "It didn't matter. I killed them anyway."  
The bitter tone in her voice shocked Daniel. He stared at her, wide  
eyed with curiosity and concern.

"Janet..." Janet suddenly ripped her hand away from under his,  
covering her mouth with it as she struggled to hold back tears.

"What's happened to me?" Janet asked, her voice quivering, "I've  
turned into a killer." Unable to stop himself, Daniel reached over  
and pulled her into his arms, his heart nearly exploding as she went  
willingly. She clung to him, her whole body quivering as silent tears  
streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok," Daniel murmured into her ear.

"No, it's not," Janet protested, shaking her head against his shoulder.

"You're not a killer, Janet," Daniel said softly, yet firmly, "You did  
what you had to survive."

"I killed so many men. How am I supposed to forget that?" Her tone  
was hopeless and the sound of it broke Daniel's heart.

"You're not supposed to," Daniel said gently, running his hands up and  
down her back in a comforting manner. He felt relieved as her  
quivering began to subside, but he still didn't let go.

Though the hug was meant only to be comforting, Daniel couldn't stop  
his racing pulse at the feel of her in his arms. Her clean scent  
enveloped him, her hair soft against his cheek. He could feel the  
soft strands of her hair beneath his hand as rested it against her  
back, having to restrain himself from running his fingers through the  
auburn silk.

Several moments later, Janet felt herself calm down and she suddenly  
realized that she was in Daniel's arms. Her heart raced in her chest  
and, in that moment, she knew that none of her feelings for him had  
lessened, that she was still just as in love with him as she had been  
5 years ago. The realization shocked her and, slowly, she pulled  
away, feeling regret as his arms unwrapped themselves.

"You ok?" Daniel asked, peering down into her eyes. Janet nodded,  
smiling softly as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah," she said, "Thank you." Daniel shook his head.

"It was nothing," Daniel said. There was a pregnant pause before  
Janet spoke up again.

"I missed you," she said, "I don't think I had realized just how much  
until now." Daniel reached out and grabbed her hand again.

"I missed you, too," he said, the intensity of his voice catching him  
off guard. Janet looked at him quizzically.

"We all missed you," Daniel continued, "It was hard moving on after  
your death."

"You mean the death of my clone," Janet said, "How did she die?"

"It was off world," Daniel said, shivering as he remembered the day,  
explaining it briefly to Janet.

"I'm sorry," Janet said, squeezing Daniel's hand, "That must have been  
hard."

"You died right in front of me," Daniel said, "It was so quick. None  
of us were ready for it." His voice was surprisingly hollow as he spoke.

"I wish I could change what happened," Janet said, her heart going out  
to him. He looked over at her, seeing the compassionate look on her face.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered. Janet's heart felt  
like it was going to burst in her chest at the intensity of feeling in  
his voice.

"The universe works in strange ways, doesn't it?" Janet said wryly.  
Daniel chuckled, feeling the weight of the moment pass.

"Yes, very strange ways, I've found." The odd tension that had been  
building up between them at the discussion of the clone's death  
dissipated completely. Janet smiled.

"You're telling me," Janet said, "Just look at how my life has turned  
out." Daniel smiled as well.

"Yeah, who would have thought you'd end up the heir to a throne."

"And a War Mage," Janet said, "Can't forget that." Daniel laughed  
lightly again.

"No, definitely can't forget that," he said, moving his hand slightly  
so he could see the rings on her own hand, "These are amazing. This  
is especially rare." Janet smiled as Daniel pointed to the yellow  
diamond on her left middle finger.

"It's the ring for the 10th level," Janet said, "A level that's rare  
for a mage to reach."

"How many are there?"

"Of the nearly 5000 mages in Zimmeria, there's only about 50 10th  
level mages," Janet explained.

"Wow," Daniel said, looking up at Janet, her hand still wrapped in  
his, "That's not a lot." Janet shook her head.

"No, it takes a lot of power to reach this level," Janet said, "Only a  
few of my friends made it this far."

"And Aerin," Daniel said, remembering the 10 rings on Aerin's fingers.

"Aerin's a special case," Janet said, "He has the distinct honor of  
being both a Healer and a War Mage. That only happens every couple  
thousand years or so." Once again, Daniel bristled at the tone Janet  
used when speaking of Aerin, but he shoved the emotion aside,  
resolving to investigate it later.

"It's almost ironic that you're not a Healer," Daniel said with a  
quirky smile. Janet rolled her eyes, disguising the pain she felt at  
the fact.

"You can imagine my disappointment," Janet said, "But I've come to  
terms with it. I do what I can by giving what power I can to the  
Healers so they can help more. I help in other ways, too. I see some  
of the patients who have minor injuries, prepping them so that the  
Healers can do the rest with minimal effort." Daniel smiled, knowing  
Janet couldn't sit by while others were hurt.

"And they let you? I mean, you're the Queen-in-Waiting. Wouldn't  
they not want you to be wasting your energy?" Janet smirked.

"One of the perks of the job: I can get almost whatever I want and do  
almost whatever I want," Janet said with a wink. Daniel chuckled at  
the mischievous expression on her face.

"Do you use that advantage often?"

"No," Janet said, shaking her head, "Not really. There's not too much  
that I need to exert my influence to get."

"It must be amazing, living in all this grandeur," Daniel said, waving  
his hand around the large room.

"It was overwhelming at first," Janet said, "The large rooms, the  
parties, the fancy clothing, the charity events…but you get used to it  
after awhile."

"Sounds nonstop," Daniel said. Janet nodded.

"It can be," Janet said, "Especially this time of year." Daniel  
cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What is it about this time of the year?"

"The Santsuki festival is coming up. It's a celebration of the one  
time in two years that the three moons are all full at the same time.  
It's a huge celebration, lasting two weeks, and people from all over  
the world come to Zimmeria just for this festival. It's also my  
busiest time."

"Let me guess, parties and events all the time?" Daniel asked. Janet  
giggled.

"Yep," Janet said, "I take part in a number of charity events. I  
think some of the more interesting ones are the fashion show and the  
concert." Daniel's eyes widened in shock and humor.

"Fashion show? Concert? You sing?" Daniel asked, a grin threatening  
to break out over his face. Janet threw him a mock glare as a fierce  
blush rose to her cheeks.

"I can sing," Janet said, her tone defensive, but sounding like she  
was about to burst into giggles any second, "People love my voice."

"So you've actually gotten up and sung in front of a crowd?"

"In front of a very large crowd. Several times," Janet said, "All for  
charity reasons, of course. All the money that gets raised with  
ticket sales goes towards charity."

"I bet the idea of charity concerts didn't pop up until you came  
here," Daniel said with a grin. Janet mirrored his grin.

"Oh yeah," Janet said, "And fashion shows. The whole concept is still  
a novelty in Zimmeria. But the people love them. And it brings in a  
lot of money." Daniel nodded in understanding.

"So what else happens during this festival?" Daniel asked. Janet's  
grin turned excited.

"Oh, lots of things," Janet said, "There's parties, exhibitions,  
shows, and wares from all over the world. And there's so many people.  
It's a lot of fun."

"Sounds like it," Daniel said.

"Any chance you and SG-1 could stay for it?" Janet asked, her tone  
hopeful, "It starts next week." Daniel smiled.

"I think we'll be able to make it," Daniel said, "It's not like we  
have anything pressing." Janet could hear the regretful tone in  
Daniel's voice and she frowned.

"What do you mean?" Janet asked, her voice soft.

"The Stargate Program's being turned public soon," Daniel said, "This  
was the last new planet we'll ever go to." Janet froze, realizing  
just how up to chance it had been that she was even sitting next to  
Daniel at that moment.

"Wow," Janet said, "Why is it being turned public after all this  
time?" Daniel sighed.

"Well, the threat of the Goa'uld has diminished significantly since  
you've been gone. With the death of a lot of the System Lords, the  
lesser Goa'uld have been squabbling among themselves and pretty much  
taking themselves out of the picture for us. Because the government  
thinks it's safe, they've decided that it's time for the Stargate to  
be made public. The exploring of the universe is going to be turned  
over to purely civilian teams and the rest of us are retiring," Daniel  
explained.

Janet could hear the sadness in his voice and it was her turn to  
comfort him as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly in her own.

"Will you still be able to use the Stargate?" Janet asked. Daniel  
shrugged.

"I don't know," he said softly, "After we finish our last mission,  
there'd be no reason for me to go through the Stargate." Janet smiled.

"Well, I'll talk to Karise. I'm sure she'll be able to think of a way  
to keep you and the others coming through the Stargate. I just found  
you all again. I don't want to lose you," Janet said, tightening her  
hold on his hand. Daniel smiled over at Janet, his heart soaring at  
her words.

"I'm sure we'll be able to work something out," Daniel said, forcing a  
ray of optimism into his voice. Janet nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure we will," Janet said.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fair to cut you off from this place, seeing  
how as you might want to visit here." Janet frowned.

"I can't return to Earth," Janet said. This stopped Daniel's thought  
process in its tracks.

"What do you mean you can't?" Daniel asked, his voice small.

"I'm sure I can visit," Janet said hurriedly, "But I can't stay there.  
I can't abandon my position. I took a magical oath when I became  
Queen-in-Waiting."

"But, your family on Earth..." Daniel trailed off.

"They think I'm dead, Daniel," Janet said, "Cassie's the only one  
who'll understand why I'm still alive."

"Why can't you let someone else be Queen-in-Waiting?" Daniel asked,  
not caring if he sounded selfish.

"I told you, I took a magical oath. The only thing that can break it  
is death. When I took the oath, I never expected to have the chance  
to return home," Janet explained, "When Karise asked me to be her  
heir, I thought about what would happen if you came to this planet,  
but I dismissed it. You hadn't come for me yet, so I didn't think  
you'd come at all. So I accepted the offer, fully knowing that  
there'd be no turning back for me."

There was a long, tense pause.

"Besides, I don't know if I'd want to return." Daniel tensed, his  
heart sinking at the words.

"You'd rather stay here?" Daniel whispered. Janet looked over at him,  
the hurt look in his eyes breaking her heart.

"I like what my life has become," Janet said, her eyes glistening with  
tears of regret, "I like how I can help people. I've found my place  
in life, Daniel. It doesn't mean I don't want to see any of you  
again, though. I've missed you all too much to want to be separated  
from you again."

"We've missed you, too," Daniel said, "And I'm happy you still want to  
see us. We'll make sure we can still see each other." Janet felt as  
if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest and she smiled,  
raising her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Janet said, "You must think I'm a complete ninny."  
Daniel shook his head.

"No, I don't," Daniel said, reaching over and squeezing her upper arm.  
Janet calmed at the touch, breathing deeply as the feel of his touch  
spread throughout her body.

"Well, I think I should at least try to get a couple hours of sleep,"  
Janet said, "I'll regret it if I don't try. I have a meeting with the  
Council in the morning. It's been really nice talking to you. I've  
missed our conversations." Daniel smiled as he rose from his seat on  
the couch, Janet rising with him.

"Well, good night," Daniel said and turned to go. He stopped,  
however, as he felt Janet grab onto his arm.

"Wait," she said before throwing her arms around him, drawing him  
close. Shocked, the only thing Daniel could do was hug her back,  
enveloping her in his arms. She fit so perfectly, her head resting  
gently against his chest.

"Of all the people I missed, I think I missed you the most," she  
whispered. Daniel froze at her words, but didn't have time to react  
before she pulled away.

"Good night," she said softly as she slipped upstairs. He watched her  
as she disappeared into her room, the door clicking shut behind her.  
He could barely breathe. What did she mean with those words? Daniel  
didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

Janet's heart beat wildly in her chest as she leaned against her  
closed door. She couldn't believe she had said that. What was he  
going to think of her now? Janet shook her head, sighing. Well, she  
couldn't take it back now; she'd have to live with those words.

But she couldn't stop herself. She had watched him as she turned to  
go and had the urge to wrap her arms around him. And so she did,  
feeling his heat seep into her as she pressed her body up against his,  
her head resting against his chest as if it belonged there. His  
presence calmed her and exited her at the same time, a feeling she  
hadn't experience in quite some time.

She frowned as thoughts of Lorin entered her mind. He was the last  
person to affect her that way and it wasn't even of her accord. He  
had made her feel that way. Janet shivered at the thought; part of  
her was scared to fall in love again.

But this is Daniel,' Janet told herself, trying to make her heart see  
the difference that was so plain to her mind. He could never hurt her  
like Lorin had, Janet reminded herself.

"No, he couldn't," Janet said aloud, a small smile touching her face.  
Sighing, Janet moved through her moonlit room and climbed into bed,  
the cool, silky sheets like a balm against her skin.

But how am I going to tell them about Lorin?' Janet wondered, knowing  
that SG-1 would have to know about Lorin eventually; he was too much a  
part of her past.

She felt guilty that she left out that part of her life, but she  
hadn't been ready to explain it in all its gory detail. The fact that  
she still hadn't fully recovered from the experience herself was more  
than reason enough to put off explaining that hellish part of her life.

Closing her eyes, Janet shoved the thought of Lorin out of her mind,  
concentrating instead of the feel of Daniel's arms around her. She  
smiled at the thought, the memory of his warmth leading her into sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

See Part 1 for disclaimer

The next morning, Daniel awoke to the feeling of someone shaking his  
shoulder.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled incoherently.

"Not this morning," Jack's voice called out, "Breakfast's on the  
table. Janet came by and told us that their Council wants to meet  
with us. That means you, too. So you better get up if you want any  
of that falano stuff." Mere mention of the stimulating beverage had  
Daniel sitting straight up in bed faster than anything.

"I'm up," Daniel announced as he pushed himself out of bed, rummaging  
around the room for his clothes.

"Oh, and Janet told me to give you these," Jack said as he handed  
Daniel a bundle of clothing. Perplexed, Daniel paused in his search  
for his own clothes and took a good look at Jack. Not wearing his  
usual off-world clothes, Jack was dressed in a simple pair of black  
slacks and a dark, blue-grey, short sleeved shirt that clung to his torso.

"Nice outfit," Daniel said wryly.

"Janet said we needed to look nice for the Council," Jack said as  
Daniel took the clothing from his outstretched arms.

"Thanks," Daniel said.

Jack nodded. "Good, hurry up. The food's getting cold." With that,  
Jack left the room, closing the door behind him. Daniel yawned the  
minute the door shut, feeling the weight of only a few hours of sleep  
pressing down on him.

Clutching the clothing against his chest, Daniel stumbled into the  
bathroom. He set the clothing down on the counter, not noticing any  
of the colors or fabrics, and turned to the tub. Sighing, wishing it  
was a shower instead, Daniel filled the bath.

Later, once he was clean, he picked up the clothes from the counter,  
inspecting them as he slipped them on. The pants were made of fine  
cotton, feeling soft against his skin. Khaki in color, the pants fit  
perfectly, as if they had been tailored just to fit him. Nodding in  
amazement, Daniel moved onto the shirt, slipping on the blue piece of  
fabric.

He inspected himself in the mirror, marveling over how well the  
clothes fit him. The shirt he wore hugged his chest closely, making  
him feel a bit uncomfortable. A deep sea blue in color, the shirt had  
a raised collar that brushed slightly against the back of his neck and  
the short sleeves showed off his tanned forearms.

Walking back out to his room, he found a pair of boots sitting on the  
floor by the door. Shrugging in acceptance, Daniel wondered over to  
them and slipped them on. The boots fit his feet just right and they  
already felt comfortable enough to walk all day with them on.  
Smiling, and just knowing that magic was somehow involved, Daniel  
opened his bedroom door and stepped out into the living room.

He spotted Sam, Jack, and Teal'c all seated on the couches surrounding  
the coffee table, food laid out in front of them.

"Good morning, Daniel," Sam said as she spotted him.

Daniel eyed the black skirt and white blouse with amusement. "Nice  
outfit, Sam."

Sam glared playfully up at him as he sat down. "I could say the same  
thing about you."

Daniel looked over at her uncertainly. "You think this looks ok?"

"You look perfect," Jack said. Daniel's gaze went over to Teal'c.

"Those colors are most becoming on you," Teal'c said.

Daniel looked over Teal'c, noticing the red shirt, much the same as  
his but with a lower collar, and tan slacks. "You look nice, too,  
Teal'c."

"Yes, yes," Jack said, "Everyone looks nice. Now let's eat." Without  
further adieu, SG-1 began eating. Daniel reached for the falano  
first, grateful for the jolt of energy it delivered, before starting  
on the rest of breakfast. They ate in silence for several minutes  
before the sound of a door opening above them interrupted them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Janet said as she moved down the stairs.  
Daniel froze mid-sip. Janet was dressed elegantly, yet simply. A  
black skirt that ended just above her knees and an emerald colored,  
silk blouse made her look professional, yet sexy. And Daniel couldn't  
keep his eyes off her calves which were so finely showed off by a pair  
of black heels.

She had pulled back her hair in a low ponytail, giving her a bit of a  
professional look, but Daniel still couldn't help but think just how  
attractive she looked dressed like that.

"Close your mouth," Sam whispered from next to him, "You're staring."  
Her words jolted him back to reality and he pulled it together just  
in time for Janet to sit down. She sat down in the unoccupied arm  
chair, and, conjuring a mug, poured herself some of the falano.

"Good morning, Janet," Sam said conversationally.

Janet looked over at Sam and smiled. "Good morning. How is everyone?"

"A little curious about this Council meeting you were telling us  
about," Jack said honestly.

Janet could hear the skepticism in his voice. "Well, I don't blame  
you for not wanting to meet the Council. And you haven't even met  
them yet. Together, the dukes and duchesses can drive a person to  
drink. But, they're interested to meet you four. And they want to  
hear more about my experiences of the past couple of days, get a feel  
for what may be out there."

"But there's not much to tell, is there?" Sam asked.

Janet shook her head. "Not exactly," she said slowly, "The fact that  
these people were able to prevent me from using my powers against them  
and stop me from contacting anyone means that they're a force to be  
reckoned with. Our most powerful asset is the Mage force.

"If there's someone out there who can prevent us from using our  
powers, we need to find a way around it. The Council has to know that  
we're facing something that may be beyond our capabilities." SG-1  
nodded in agreement, knowing that an enemy with the potential to  
neutralize any advantage the Zimmerians had to be powerful. Silence  
descended on the group once more as they finished up their meal, Janet  
hurrying to eat as SG-1 finished.

Just as Janet was finishing her mug of falano, the Scrying crystal  
around her neck glowed brightly.

"Janet," Karise's voice sounded from the crystal.

"Yes, Karise?" Janet asked, raising the crystal to speak into it.

"I was wondering if you were ready for the Council meeting. It starts  
in a half an hour," Karise said.

"Yes, I am," Janet said with a nod, "And the others are ready, too."  
There was a soft sigh of relief from the other end.

"Good," Karise said, "Well, I'll let you finish whatever it was you  
were doing. I'll see you in the meeting room." With that, the  
crystal glowed brightly one last time before going dull. Janet  
dropped the crystal underneath her blouse, keeping it hidden from view.

"What is that thing?" Sam asked.

"It's called a Scrying crystal," Janet said, "Each Mage has one and  
it's keyed to each individual mage, so a Mage can only activate the  
one given to him. To activate it, all a Mage has to do is speak the  
name of the Mage they wish to speak to and the magic of the crystal  
will make a connection to the crystal of the other Mage. How exactly  
the crystal works, I don't know."

Sam nodded in curious understanding. "Do you think I'd be able to  
take one back to Earth to study it?"

Janet paused to think. "I don't see a problem with it. But I think  
I'll have to get permission from Lord Omar."

"Lord Omar?" Daniel questioned.

"He's the Grand Mage," Janet explained, "He's the leader of the entire  
Mage population. All Mages follow his guidance and he leads the  
Mage's Circle, the ruling body of the Mages. The Mage's Circle is  
completely autonomous; not even the Council has any control over what  
the Mage's Circle decides." Janet stood up as she finished her  
explanation.

"Time to go?" Jack asked as he followed Janet's move and rose to his feet.

"Yes," Janet said, "It takes at least 10 minutes to get to the room  
where the Council meets and it always looks good to be early when  
meeting with them. I'm warning you now, they're a finicky bunch, so  
be mindful of what you say around them." SG-1 nodded, appreciative of  
the warning.

Janet led them out of the room and out of the Tower, her heels  
clacking on the ground. Daniel watched Janet as she walked in front  
of them, her hips swaying gently with every step she took. His eyes  
inevitably zeroed in on her hips, unable to tear his eyes away from  
the slightly erotic sight.

From beside him, a hand swatted his arm. Daniel broke his gaze from  
Janet's behind and turned to look at an amused Sam.

"You're staring again," she mouthed and Daniel turned bright red,  
happy now that Janet couldn't see his face. He tried valiantly from  
then on to keep his eyes anywhere but Janet's swaying hips, but his  
gaze would eventually find its way back there. This went on for 10  
tortuous minutes until they finally reached the meeting room and  
Daniel gave a sigh of relief as Janet pulled away from SG-1.

"We are so talking about this later," Sam said as Janet drew out of  
earshot. Daniel tried to keep his face neutral, but he knew he failed  
miserably without even having to see his face in a mirror.

Janet looked around the room, noticing that there were 4 extra chairs  
placed around the circular table to the right of where she and Karise  
sat. Karise was the only one seated at the table and she smiled as  
she spotted Janet, rising to her feet.

"Good morning, Karise," Janet said as the older woman drew her into a  
hug. Karise gave a sigh as the knowledge that Janet was alive and  
well finally sunk in.

"It is good to see that you're well," Karise whispered as she pulled  
away from the hug.

Janet smiled, relieved to be with Karise again. "It's happy to be well."

Karise nodded. "Well, sit. The dukes and duchesses should be  
arriving any moment and we should be in our seats before they get here."

Janet nodded in understanding, turning to address SG-1, beckoning them  
over to her. "Come and sit," Janet said as she assumed her seat on  
the raised dais, on the right side of Karise. Janet smirked at the  
thought. It was like she was Karise's right hand which, in some ways,  
was true. Looking to her right, she noticed that Daniel had taken the  
seat right next to hers. Further down was seated Sam, Jack, and  
Teal'c, respectively.

"Are you sure we should be seated here when the Council enters the  
room?" Daniel asked.

Janet looked over at him, a slightly confused expression on her face.  
"You are guests of the crown and visitors from another planet.  
According to the traditions of this country, you hold a higher  
position than the dukes and duchesses do," Janet explained, her tone  
matter-of-fact. SG-1 looked around at each other in awed confusion  
before turning their attention back to the doors of the meeting room.

"The Council is looking forward to talking with your friends," Karise  
said quietly from Janet's side.

Janet looked over at the older woman with concern. "They do want to  
hear what I have to say as well?"

Karise looked over at Janet. "They do, but they're scared of what it  
means and what they might have to commit themselves to. Whoever's  
done this has effectively declared war on Zimmeria. We haven't been  
to war in millennia and the Council's afraid of the possibility of war."

Janet nodded in understanding, though she could feel the first twinges  
of annoyance pop up in the back of her mind. "Well, as long as  
they're aware of the threat," Janet muttered as the doors swung open,  
the dukes and duchesses of the country of Zimmeria entering through  
the large doorway. Janet sucked in a deep breath to calm herself,  
noticing SG-1 sit up straighter as they watched the Council walk in.  
This was going to be a long and trying meeting, Janet could already tell.

Hours later, Janet was ready to tear her hair out in frustration.  
SG-1 trailed behind her as she nearly raced out of the meeting room,  
Janet glad that the dukes and duchesses had already left so they  
weren't there to see her hasty departure.

Daniel watched Janet again as she led them through the palace. Her  
posture was tense, an indication of just how frustrated she was.  
Still, Daniel was impressed.

He had watched her as she skillfully led the Council, telling them of  
her experiences over the past week, and effectively getting them back  
on track when the Council started veering off onto a tangent. Over  
the past years, Janet had become a skillful diplomat, even though he  
could almost feel her frustration during the entire meeting.

The Council had wanted to do nothing more than talk to SG-1 and ask  
them about Earth and the Stargate. When the topic of who could be  
powerful enough to neutralize Janet and Aerin's magic, the Council  
turned to questioning SG-1 about their defense systems and the types  
of weapons Earth had.

Janet snorted in disgust. If the Council hoped to equip themselves  
with weapons from Earth to aid in this impending war, a war that the  
Council seemed to be eager to avoid at all costs, they were deluding  
themselves.

"You seem aggravated, Janet Fraiser," Teal'c observed aloud as they  
made their way up the stairs to the Tower

"I am, Teal'c," Janet said, "Meeting with the Council and having to  
deal with their petty squabbling and topic avoidance really gets me  
all riled up. Usually, after this, I do some sparring down in the  
Academy to vent some of this frustration."

"It would please me to join you in this, Janet Fraiser," Teal'c said.

Janet smiled as she looked back at the Jaffa, wondering how she  
measured against his strength. "Thank you, Teal'c. I could use a  
change in sparring partners." Once up to Janet's rooms, Janet  
disappeared into her bedroom to change her clothes as the rest of SG-1  
did the same.

Minutes later, they all reconvened in the living room, SG-1 dressed  
more comfortably in their BDUs and Janet dressed in her usual training  
outfit. All of SG-1 stared at Janet as she came down dressed in a  
brown leather fighting vest, a pair of tight-fitted breeches, and a  
pair of snug leather boots. The curves of her body were clearly  
outlined by the clothes she wore and the lean muscles of her bare  
upper arms could be seen with ease, showing SG-1 just how much she had  
trained physically over the course of the years.

"Ok, let's go," Janet announced as everyone turned to leave the room.  
SG-1 followed her down the stairs for a second time and out of the  
palace. They barely got 10 steps out of the palace before Janet  
sensed something familiar approaching. SG-1 watched as Janet stopped  
mid-step and they grew concerned.

"Janet, are you ok?" Sam asked as she walked up to Janet, placing her  
hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. Janet didn't hear Sam's  
concerned words as another voice filled her head.

/Janet/ Rhianna's voice exclaimed. Janet's gaze flew to the sky,  
her head jerking upward. All of SG-1 looked in the direction that  
Janet was looking in and they all gasped as they saw something coming  
for them.

Both Sam and Daniel stepped in front of Janet protectively, but Janet  
slipped past them, approaching Rhianna's descending form with a broad  
smile on her face.

"Janet, what are you doing?" Sam exclaimed, reaching out for Janet,  
but paused as the large creature landed. Janet approached Rhianna,  
her arms going around Rhianna's long neck.

/You're alright/ Rhianna exclaimed, rubbing her snout against  
Janet's face.

Janet placed a hand gently on the side of Rhianna's head. /You've  
gotten big/ Janet mused through their private link.

Rhianna gave the mental equivalent of a smile, stretching out her  
wings to their fullest, her wing span, tip-to-tip, 20 feet wide.  
/I've had two years to grow since I've last seen you, bond mate/  
Rhianna said warmly.

Janet chuckled aloud, confusing SG-1 as to what she was laughing at.  
/This I can see/ Janet said//You've become an adult./

Rhianna snorted. /Not that the Elders notice anything./

Janet gave Rhianna a stern look. /Have you been mouthing off to the  
Elders again/

Rhianna had the decency to look ashamed. /I don't mean anything by  
it/ Rhianna said, her tone hesitant.

"Um, Janet? What's going on?" Daniel asked as SG-1 maintained a safe  
distance from the zimmerian.

Janet spun around. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is Rhianna," Janet said.

/Who are these people/ Rhianna asked, keeping her mental voice  
quiet so only Janet could hear here.

Janet turned back to Rhianna. /These are my friends from my home  
planet. I've told you about them. This is Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and  
Jack./

"Janet?" Sam asked as Janet had been silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Janet said, "I was just telling Rhianna who you were."

At this, Jack's eyebrows flew up in disbelief. "You can actually talk  
to this thing?" Janet froze at Jack's words as she felt Rhianna bristle.

/Excuse me, human/ Rhianna said indignantly//I am not a thing.  
Nor do I appreciate being treated as an animal./ SG-1 recoiled in  
shock as they heard Rhianna's voice clearly in her mind.

"Rhianna," Janet warned aloud, giving Rhianna another look.

Rhianna turned her long neck to look at Janet, her look once again  
ashamed. /I am sorry/ Rhianna said to SG-1//You are friends of  
Janet. That makes you friends of mine as well./

"She's intelligent?" Sam asked Janet as she cautiously approached Rhianna.

Janet nodded. "Yes, very," Janet said, feeling Rhianna beam at the  
praise, "And she's only 5 years old. She has many centuries left to  
live her life."

Sam reached out for Rhianna, Rhianna bowing her head to allow Sam to  
touch the top of her head. "Wow," Sam breathed as she gently touched  
the silky, deep silver scales, "She's amazing."

/Thank you/ Rhianna said, causing Sam to jump once more.

"Sorry," Sam said, "I'm not used to that."

/It's of no consequence/ Rhianna explained, sounding very mature  
for her 5 years.

Janet sighed. "You've grown up quite a bit, Rhianna. I remember when  
I could still hold you in my hands."

Rhianna gave Janet another affectionate nuzzle. /I remember that,  
too/ Rhianna said affectionately.

"Wait, you could hold her in your hands?" Daniel asked, awe in his voice.

Janet nodded. "Yes, I was there when she was barely a week old. It's  
when she first bonded to me."

"What is this bonding you speak of?" Teal'c asked. Janet drew in a  
breath, explaining the story of why she had bonded with Rhianna.

While Janet was talking, Rhianna inspected the four newcomers in front  
of her. She clearly remembered them from Janet's memories, ones Janet  
had shown her to explain her past. As her gaze settled on Daniel,  
Rhianna barely contained her shock. Surrounding him was a bright,  
white glow. She remembered the Elders telling her of those like him.

Rhianna approached Daniel gracefully, reaching out to look him right  
in the face. /Are you one of the Others/ Rhianna asked.

Daniel took a step back as Rhianna approached him. "Others?" he asked.

/You have the glow of the Other Plane about you/ Rhianna explained,  
/The Elders have told me of those like you, the ones who walk in both  
the Other Plane and this one./

"What are you talking about, Rhianna?" Janet asked, cutting her  
explanation off short.

/I will show you/ Rhianna said. Janet laid her hand on Rhianna's  
neck, letting Rhianna's eyes become her own. Instantly, she could see  
the glow surrounding Daniel. It was so bright, it almost blinded her.

"What is she talking about, Janet?" Daniel asked.

Janet sucked in a breath. "You're glowing, Daniel," Janet said curtly  
before turning back to Rhianna, "What are these Others you've spoken of?"

/It will take too long to explain. It will be easier to show/  
Rhianna said before opening her mind to Janet, letting the information  
flow directly into Janet's brain.

Janet had this sense of beings with vast, omniscient power. These  
beings were intricately connected to planet, important enough so that  
the zimmerians themselves had memory of them. Suddenly, Janet felt  
the world around her dim, blackness closing in. Letting her eyes slip  
shut, Janet let the memories over come her.

"You are leaving? Why?" a person asked.

The tall figure he spoke to stood up straighter. "It is not your  
place to question us, Zayel."

"But we need your expertise!" Zayel exclaimed, "How are we supposed to  
know where to go without you?"

The tall figure sighed. "Zayel, you and your people are powerful  
Mages. You do not need the wisdom of the Kaishi any longer. Besides,  
we have grown tired of dealing with your petty problems. We promised  
the Others we would always look after your kind, but it will be so  
from afar."

At this point, Zayel grew indignant. "Fine, I guess we do not need  
you. Curse the Kaishi! And curse the Others."

The tall figure leaned over, his eyes blazing with anger. "Never  
curse the Others. You will never know the true wisdom and power of  
the Others. Do not speak of what you do not know." With that, the  
tall figure took a few steps back and, a bright light surrounding his  
body, disappeared.

"Janet!" someone called. Janet was startled back to the present and  
away from memories that weren't her own. Her hand was still resting  
on Rhianna's neck, though Rhianna had craned her head to look over at  
Janet.

"Are you ok, Janet?" Sam's voice asked gently.

Janet nodded as she removed her hand from Rhianna's neck. "Yeah.  
Just remembering something."

"Remembering? Janet, you were in a trance for nearly a minute,"  
Daniel explained.

Janet looked up at him, her expression full of shock. "A minute?" To  
Janet, it had felt like no time at all.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, "We were getting worried."

Janet sighed. "I'm sorry to have worried you. What happened to me  
was a side effect of something I went through while returning home."

/You have become one of the Twins/ Rhianna said, reading the  
thought easily from Janet's mind, broadcasting it for all to hear.

Janet nodded. "Yes, while on our journey, Aerin and I became the Twins."

"What are the Twins?" Sam asked.

"I'm still not too clear on it myself, but the Twins are the  
receptacles of the sum of Mage knowledge and history from the time of  
the First Mages," Janet said, "In my head rests thousands of years of  
memories and knowledge. I can't recall anything but the memory I just  
remembered now. I think something was triggered by something Rhianna  
said."

/Something about the Others/ Rhianna asked.

Janet nodded. "Yes," she said quietly, "There was something about the  
Others in this memory, though I'm not sure what that means right now."  
Janet was surprised at how easily she dismissed the truth of what she  
really remembered. She was alarmed at the mention of the Others,  
considering that she suspected that the Others were indeed the Ancients.

"I think the Others are the Ancients, however," Janet said.

"It makes sense," Sam said, "If the Others rested in a different plane  
of existence, then it's possible that these Others and the Ancients  
are one in the same."

"And Rhianna can sense that?" Daniel asked

"Rhianna is more sensitive to the world around us than we are," Janet  
explained, "Zimmerians are incredibly magical creatures and have  
senses that Mages lack. I'm not surprised that Rhianna can sense that  
you were once ascended."

/Part of his soul still rests in the Other Plane/ Rhianna said,  
/That's why there is a glow around him./ Janet jumped at Rhianna's  
words, the implications of it swimming in her mind.

"You ok?" Jack asked, noticing how Janet had been startled.

Janet looked over at Jack, smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine," Janet  
said, "It was nothing." Jack gave Janet one last suspicious look  
before shoving the thought aside.

"Do you still wish to partake in sparring, Janet Fraiser?" Teal'c asked.

At Teal'c words, Janet's former annoyance came back with a rush. "Oh,  
yes," Janet said, her body tensing up again, "Let's go."

The human trio of SG-1 knew this wasn't going to be good. They stood  
next to Rhianna at the edges of a practice arena, watching as Janet  
retrieved two staffs from the weapons rack on the wall.

Their first clue that this wasn't going to be good was when Teal'c  
faltered slightly under the weight of the heavy staff that Janet  
handed him, a staff she held as easily as if it were merely a practice  
staff. But, the Jaffa didn't say anything, holding the staff in front  
of him as he had been trained nearly 90 years ago. Janet faced  
Teal'c, standing about 10 feet away from him, the staff held firmly in  
both her hands.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, the sight of 5'2"  
Janet facing off against 6'3" Teal'c almost comical. With a nod from  
Janet, they began.

Teal's struck out at Janet a few times to gauge her abilities, Janet  
easily blocking Teal'c blows before sending out a few testing blows of  
her own. It was as if they were sizing each other up, seeing the full  
measure of the other's strength.

Once they finished testing the waters, there was no more holding back.  
It was a flurry of spinning staffs and swift moves. Sam, Jack, and  
Daniel watched in amazement as Janet held her own easily against  
Teal'c and his decades of experience, spinning and whirling the staff  
as if she had been practicing with it her entire life.

They had been sparring for almost 30 when Teal'c faltered slightly.  
Using that to her advantage, Janet swept her staff low, catching  
Teal'c on the ankles. Teal'c handed on the ground hard on his back  
and Janet moved to strike him in the chest with the butt of her staff.  
Teal'c saw it coming and rolled out of the way just in time to  
prevent getting hit. Janet's staff struck the ground, cracking the  
soft stone beneath.

Teal'c's eyes widened as he saw the cracked pavement, but he recovered  
quickly, getting to his feet in time to block another strike. But, he  
had lost his momentum. Getting off the ground had cost him both time  
and the advantage he had maintained over her.

Janet advanced on him forcefully, allowing him only to defend. Teal'c  
looked for an offensive opening, but found nothing he could use. To  
his surprise, it was over faster than he could begin to comprehend.  
She rapped him hard across the arm, causing him to lose his hold on  
the heavy staff. Janet used the opportunity to knock the staff out of  
his hand before striking him in the stomach.

As he doubled over in slight pain. Janet knocked his feet out from  
under him once more. Before Teal'c could blink, he was on the ground,  
her staff positioned at his throat.

Teal'c's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. It had been a  
struggle to keep up with her and he didn't have that hard of a time  
admitting to himself that Janet was the better warrior. Still, his  
pride had been wounded, though he would never say anything.

Looking up at her, he noticed that she didn't even struggle for  
breath, his respect for her going up several notches. SG-1 stared in  
amazement as Janet knocked Teal'c to the ground, almost looking like  
she wasn't even trying.

Janet pulled away the staff, resting it on the ground, as she reached  
over and offered him her hand. Teal'c grasped it, Janet practically  
pulling him up off the ground.

"You are most excellent fighter," Teal'c complimented as he righted  
himself on the ground, silently impressed by her strength.

Janet smiled, the expression still full of tension. "Thanks," Janet  
said, "That means a lot coming from you."

"Releasing frustration after today's Council meeting?" a voice from  
behind them sounded out.

Everyone whirled around to see Aerin standing in the doorway, another  
zimmerian by his side. SG-1 correctly figured that the zimmerian next  
to him was Rylus, his color the same as Rhianna, only several shades  
darker until it was almost a shiny charcoal.

Janet gave her Lord Protector a small smile. "Hi Aerin," she said,  
"And, yes, trying to release some frustration."

"How's it going?" Aerin asked, stepping into the room.

"Not that well," Janet said, throwing Teal'c an apologetic look,  
"Sorry, Teal'c." Teal'c, only slightly offended, merely bowed his  
head in acknowledgement of her words.

"Want to face off against me?" Aerin asked, a sly smile on his face,  
"I'll go easy on you."

Janet snorted. "Right," Janet said, "You never go easy on me."

"Aw, c'mon," Aerin prodded, "I promise to be nice today."

Janet eyed Aerin uncertainly, teasing him. "You promise?" Janet  
asked, her voice apprehensive.

Aerin smiled broadly, "Oh, I promise." Daniel watched as Janet and  
Aerin bantered, the strange, uncomfortable feeling sneaking back up on  
him. The ease with which they spoke to one another rubbed him the  
wrong way and filled him with an emotion he didn't yet have a name for.

Sam stole a glance over at Daniel, noticing the strange look on his  
face and she wondered what he was thinking about as he looked over at  
Janet.

Janet sighed, waving Aerin over as she tossed her staff to the side.  
"Ok," Janet said, giving the air of someone who had given in to a  
subordinate's request, "But hand-to-hand, though. Because you deserve  
at least a nice punch in the stomach."

Aerin cringed playfully at her words as he lowered himself into an  
almost flawless fighting stance. "That's mean," Aerin murmured,  
watching as Janet also lowered herself into a similar stance.

"It looks like they do this a lot," Jack commented as Teal'c came over  
and joined the rest of SG-1 against the wall.

/They do/ Rylus spoke, shocking SG-1 with the sound of his voice in  
their heads//It is a great stress reliever for them./ No more  
words were spoken as the sparring began, SG-1 watching with amazement  
as Janet and Aerin fought with their bare hands, their moves lightning  
fast with deadly precision.

Janet gasped as spun around her and caught her in the middle of the  
back, but she ducked down and swept a leg out, kicking his feet out  
from under him in retaliation. Aerin hit the ground, but quickly  
recovered in time to catch Janet's foot as she delivered a side kick.  
Grabbing her foot with his other hand, he spun her, sending Janet  
spiraling to the ground. Janet quickly got up and lunged for Aerin  
again.

The fighting was beginning to get intense, SG-1 realized. The blows  
Janet and Aerin delivered were so powerful that SG-1 could almost feel  
the air ripple from the blows.

As promised, Janet landed a punch on Aerin's stomach, knocking the  
wind out of him. She spun around, using her momentum to deliver a  
powerful side kick to his head that sent him flying across the room.

All of SG-1 gasped as they watched Aerin's body move through the air,  
landing 20 feet from where Janet kicked him. He stood up, as if  
nothing had happened, before moving back towards her. They resumed  
trading blows, each one adding more and more bruises to the other's  
skin.

Aerin caught Janet's fist as she threw it at him, moving his hand up  
her arm until he got a good grip on her forearm. Using all his  
strength, he turned and threw her over his shoulder.

"Janet!" Sam cried as Janet impacted the wall, the stone cracking on  
impact. Daniel nearly saw red as Janet hit the wall, focusing his  
glare on Aerin. Janet slid to the ground, but immediately leapt up  
with growl, her expression fierce. She stalked towards Aerin,  
immediately resuming their sparring.

Both of them were out of breath; they had been at it for nearly an  
hour and none of them were holding back much. Finally, they stopped,  
both of them at a stalemate, each of them with the other's foot in  
their hands. They stared at each other, frozen in position, staring  
into one another's eyes.

Suddenly, smiles appeared on their faces and they both started  
laughing, letting go of each other's foot.

"Good spar," Janet said, reaching out to touch Aerin's arm.

Aerin smiled as he looked down at her. "Here, let me heal some of  
those bruises." With no further adieu, Aerin ran his hands up and  
down her arms, spreading his healing magic all over her skin, healing  
the bruises his advances had caused. Daniel watched, his blood  
boiling, as Aerin place his hands on Janet's arms.

Janet sighed with relief as the pain from her bruising faded. "Thank  
you," Janet said, "Sorry I can't heal your bruises."

Aerin smiled. "I can get Nyla to heal me," Aerin said.

Janet raised an eyebrow at the mention of Nyla's name, but said  
nothing. "Well, in return, I'll give you the energy you spent healing  
me." With that, Janet placed her hand on Aerin's cheek, letting a  
small amount of her magic flow into him. Daniel froze as Janet placed  
her hand on Aerin's cheek.

That should be me,' Daniel realized with an angry mental snarl.  
Suddenly he froze, recognizing the emotions coursing through him, the  
realization smacking him on the side of the head. Jealously: he was  
jealous of Aerin.

A swirl of uncomfortable emotions took up residence in his stomach,  
making Daniel feel slightly nauseous.

Sam noticed the paling of Daniel's skin and frowned in concern. "Are  
you ok, Daniel?"

Daniel blushed, trying valiantly not to. "Yeah, I'm fine," Daniel  
said, ashamed of the emotions that were coursing through him.

Never before had he felt jealousy like this before. Sure, he had been  
envious of others in the past for various things, but the jealousy he  
felt because of Aerin was a very new emotion for Daniel. The idea  
that he was jealous of Aerin because of his closeness to Janet  
sickened him. Daniel honestly liked Aerin and didn't like the thought  
that he felt that way about someone who hadn't done anything to him.

But, as he watched Janet and Aerin interact gently, moving as one unit  
as they approached SG-1, Daniel couldn't help but want to punch  
Aerin's face in for the closeness he experienced with Janet.

Janet smiled as she approached SG-1, blushing slightly at the looks of  
awe on their faces.

"Wow, Janet," Sam breathed, "That was amazing."

"A lot of practice went into producing those skills," Janet said, her  
tone modest.

Aerin smirked. "And magical strength," he reminded her.

"Magical strength?" Jack questioned, intrigued by the idea and Aerin  
briefly explained the powers that had been transferred to Janet when  
she became Queen-in-Waiting.

Janet tuned out Aerin's words, focusing her attention on Daniel,  
watching him as he listened to Aerin's words, completely oblivious to  
his struggle with his own emotions earlier.

The look in his eyes was intent as he concentrated on Aerin's words,  
giving Janet the small opportunity to study him unnoticed. He was  
still just as handsome as she remembered, if a little older, and her  
heart pounded furiously in her chest as her mind drew up images of the  
dreams she used to have of her and him together before she learned to  
block them.

At the thought of the dreams, and the information she had learned  
earlier from Rhianna, she wondered of the true nature of the dreams  
she had had. But, she had no time to mull over them further as Daniel  
looked in her direction, a confused look on his face.

She jumped slightly in shock, a soft blush rising to her cheeks as she  
averted his gaze, trying to ignore the feel of his gaze burning into  
her. Seconds later, she felt the sensation disappear and risked a  
glance out of the corner of her eye, seeing that he had looked away.

When Aerin mentioned that he wanted a bath and something to eat, the  
small group started moving out of the Academy and back to the palace.  
Janet was relieved as it appeared Daniel wasn't going to bring up the  
issue, but she didn't dare look over at him as they walked out of the  
Academy.

Daniel had been surprised to see Janet looking over at him. While he  
listened to Aerin's explanation, he had felt someone watching him  
intently. A shiver had run up his spine and he turned to see that it  
had been Janet looking at him. The second he caught her, she averted  
her gaze and Daniel couldn't help but be mesmerized by the blush that  
rose to her cheeks, thinking how beautiful she looked with her cheeks  
tinged that fetching shade of pink.

He watched her for several seconds, noticing that she looked anywhere  
but him, before looking away again. A tension had been created  
between them and, as their small group made its way out of the  
Academy, Daniel wondered just when that tension was going to burst.


	25. Chapter 25

See Part 1 for disclaimer

-3 days later-  
"Are you sure it's ok if I go with you?" Aerin asked uncertainly as he  
walked with SG-1 towards the Stargate.

Sam looked at him, an amused smile on her face. "Yes, Aerin," she  
said, "We've already cleared it with our superiors. You have  
clearance to come to the SGC."

Aerin nodded. "Too bad Janet couldn't come, though," Aerin said,  
thinking about the woman he was sworn to protect, the woman who had  
been stuck in meetings all morning and still hadn't finished with them  
yet.

Sam sighed in agreement. "Yeah," Sam agreed, "But this way, we'll  
have a surprise for her." Sam winked over at Aerin conspiratorially  
and Aerin had to smile. Once word had reached Earth that Janet was  
still alive, and that the Janet on Zimmeria was indeed the original  
one, it hadn't taken long for General Hammond to begin arranging for  
Cassie to learn that her mother still lived and to go back with SG-1  
to Zimmeria.

Aerin shivered as he thought of what Sam had told him, of how they  
were certain that his Janet was the real one. Exhuming the body of  
the clone, it had been to the surprise of the people at the SGC to  
find that the interior of the coffin was covered in a viscous liquid,  
organic in nature, but not containing any of Janet Fraiser's DNA. Sam  
had surmised that, once the clone had died, there was no longer  
anything keeping the body of the clone looking like the original, and  
the material reverted back to its original form.

The mere thought of it sickened Aerin, but he shoved the thought aside  
as he continued to walk with SG-1. Truth be told, he was very excited  
to be visiting Janet's planet, even though he wouldn't be allowed to  
leave the SGC. There were many things that intrigued him about  
Janet's planet and, especially after meeting SG-1, certain theories he  
wanted to test out.

The walk to the Stargate took the small group only a little more than  
an hour. Aerin showed them several small shortcuts to the valley the  
Stargate rested in, taking at least a half an hour off of their total  
travel time. When they finally reached the Stargate, Aerin hung back  
in awe as he watched as Sam dialed in the address for Earth, silent as  
the inner ring started spinning and the chevrons started lighting up.

When the wormhole burst into existence before settling into the blue  
shimmering surface of the event horizon, Aerin jumped in surprise. Of  
all the ways he had been expecting the Stargate to work, this wasn't  
it. Even though Janet had explained to him what it looked like, he  
still didn't believe her until he had seen it himself and stared into  
the endlessness that was the event horizon.

A hand on his arm startled him out of his stupor and he looked over to  
see Daniel standing next to him.

"Come on," Daniel said, removing his hand once he got Aerin's  
attention, giving the blond man a reassuring smile. Daniel could  
almost feel Aerin's hesitancy, the emotion expressed on his face as  
clear as day. Still, despite his hesitant feelings, Aerin couldn't  
help the excited fluttering in his stomach as he walked up the steps  
to the Stargate, Jack, Teal'c, and Sam having already gone through.  
Daniel waited beside him, but Aerin waved him off, watching as Daniel  
stepped through the event horizon.

Aerin followed a step later, bravely walking into the unknown  
sensation of stepping through the Stargate. Surprisingly, he didn't  
feel much, not what he had been expecting, but the shock on the other  
end more than made up for it. The moment he stepped on the ramp  
leading up to Earth's Stargate, he gasped, literally forced backwards  
a step.

"Are you ok?" he heard Daniel's voice ask, but he couldn't answer.  
The power swarming around him was too much. He felt a hand on his  
shoulder, helping to steady his swaying body, and Aerin hunched over,  
his hands on his knees, trying to block out the sensation of the power  
that surrounded him. After a few seconds, the sensation subsided and  
Aerin was able to straighten his body and get a good look around at  
the SGC.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, eyeing Aerin with confusion.

Aerin shook his head, knowing he would have to explain himself  
eventually. "I will tell you soon," Aerin said cryptically, knowing  
for sure that his theory had been somewhat correct. SG-1 looked at  
Aerin suspiciously, but shrugged it off for the moment, letting Aerin  
focus on the SGC's surroundings.

It was as Janet described it, Aerin realized, a vast underground  
complex with gray walls. Reaching out with his senses, Aerin could  
feel the layers and layers of earth above him and knew they were,  
indeed, under a mountain.

"Welcome home, SG-1," a male voice spoke. Aerin looked over to see a  
bald man walking towards them.

"General," Jack said, his tone respectful, "How have things been at  
the fort?"

"Oh, just fine," the other man said, "Care to introduce me to your new  
companion?"

"Oh, this is Aerin, sir," Sam said, "Aerin, this is General Hammond.  
He was the leader of the base when Janet was still here."

Aerin nodded in understanding, remembering some of the things that  
Janet had said about this man. "It's an honor to meet you, sir,"  
Aerin said, bowing respectfully, "Janet has told me you are a fair and  
honest man. I can see that she hasn't led me wrong."

General Hammond gave Aerin a surprised, yet pleased smile. "It's a  
pleasure to meet you as well," Hammond said, "Please, follow me."  
Aerin and SG-1 followed General Hammond up a level to the briefing room.

Aerin took a seat in one of the plush chairs, feeling horribly out of  
place on this strange world. The thought suddenly occurred to him  
that this must have been what Janet felt like when she first arrived  
in Zimmeria. The idea humbled Aerin and gave him a new appreciation  
for his Queen.

"Can we offer you anything?" Hammond asked.

Aerin shook his head. "No, thank you," Aerin said, knowing this man  
was only going through the motions of the pleasantries. Aerin could  
feel Hammond's excitement and curiosity from his place next to him and  
knew Hammond had a lot of questions for him.

"You sure?" Hammond asked and, when Aerin gave a resolute nod, the  
older general moved on, "Well, let me be the first to welcome you to  
Earth. I'm sure you have questions for us."

"And you for me," Aerin said, "That is why I'm sitting here, isn't it?"

Caught off guard by Aerin's direct nature, Hammond gave a small cough.  
"I suppose you could say that."

Aerin smiled. "Many of my questions about your planet and culture  
have already been answered by Janet in the time that I've known her,"  
Aerin said, "However, I have no problem answering any questions that  
you might have for me. I'm sure you're interested in my planet and my  
culture."

If Hammond was surprised that Aerin knew of his interest, he didn't  
show it. "I've heard several interesting things about your people  
from SG-1..."

Aerin noticed Hammond's questioning tone and gave a small smile. "You  
can call me Aerin," he said, "I prefer the use of my name over any  
titles one might give me."

"Yes, I had heard you were a person of importance among your people."

Aerin nodded. "My aunt is queen of the country I live in. And I am  
Lord Protector to Janet, who will take my aunt's place when she steps  
down from the throne."

"I must admit I was surprised to hear that Doctor Fraiser was alive  
and the heir to a throne on another planet," Hammond said; Aerin could  
feel the happiness and relief coming from the older man at the thought  
of Janet being alive and well.

"Sometimes, she is surprised of the same herself," Aerin said with a  
smirk, "But, you have questions for me. Please, ask them."

Hammond knew the young man in front of him was not one for small talk,  
so he got to the heart of the matter. "I was told your people were in  
possession of special abilities," Hammond said, unable to keep the  
curiosity from his voice.

Aerin had been expecting the question in some form, so he wasn't  
surprised to hear the opened-ended remark. "Special to those who  
aren't unaccustomed to them, maybe," Aerin said, "But, to my people,  
these abilities are common occurrences. Might I have a glass of  
water?" Hammond nodded to Jack, who rose from his seat to fulfill the  
request.

Aerin smiled thankfully up at Jack as he placed the glass down on the  
table. "Thank you, Jack," Aerin said.

"What are you going to do?" Hammond asked; he recognized the look of  
someone set on doing something.

"Showing you some of those special abilities you are wondering about,"  
Aerin said with a secretive smile. Hammond watched with great  
interest as Aerin held a hand over the glass of water and he could  
barely contain a small gasp as the water lifted out of the glass; a  
glance at Aerin's face showed no effort on his part.

Using only the barest of power, Aerin formed the water into a perfect  
sphere before freezing it. He let the ice ball fall into his upturned  
palm before banishing it. The banishment of things that weren't  
created by magic was one of the hardest things to do, as it was hard  
to make something that was, no longer exist. That magic could only  
work on inanimate objects and the bigger the object, the harder it was  
to banish.

Hammond couldn't suppress a gasp as Aerin made the ice disappear. "Is  
this the power of you people?" Hammond asked.

Aerin couldn't keep the proud smile off his face. "That is barely a  
fraction of what my people can do with the power given to us."

"And your people are human?" Hammond asked.

Aerin nodded. "As human as you. This power is not limited to my  
people, General Hammond," Aerin said, "Janet can access the same power  
I can. In fact..." Aerin trailed off, uncertain whether he should  
continue or not. He had never needed to feel Nyla's comforting  
presence more than that moment; he c ould use her reassurance at the  
moment.

Aerin glanced about the table, looking at the curious faces turned  
towards him. Their power reached out for him imploringly and he could  
feel the curiosity contained within.

"What is it?" Sam asked, speaking up for the first time.

Aerin drew in a deep breath. "In fact," he continued, picking up  
where he left off, "You all have the same power."

"What?" came the collective exclamation. Aerin nodded, remembering  
back to what had been only a few days ago.

Janet had taken SG-1 on a tour of the University, Aerin accompanying  
them. Janet had secretly shielded them from the effects of the magic,  
subtly touching them to activate the shield. Aerin had felt the  
exertion of her magic as she used it to keep SG-1 from feeling the  
power in the University. When he questioned her about it, she had  
become defensive.

"I don't want them knowing about it yet," Janet said, her voice low as  
she and Aerin spoke in private in her office, only a door separating  
them from SG-1.

"Why? They have a right to know about the power that they possess,"  
Aerin argued.

Janet seemed to shrink at the words. "I know," she whispered, "But  
there's a lot I haven't told them yet and I think it's a good idea to  
let them get used to the idea of magic first."

"The fact that your friends have magic will shock them no matter if  
you wait or not. There is nothing to indicate to them that they even  
have it. You might as well tell them now," Aerin said.

Janet shook her head. "Not yet," she insisted, "Please, don't tell them."

Aerin sighed. "I can make no promise," Aerin said, "If they ask me, I  
will tell them. But I won't say anything if they don't bring it up."  
Janet nodded, knowing it was the best promise she could get from him.

Aerin dragged his mind back to the present, looking into all the  
shocked faces around him.

"You do," he stated, "It's particularly powerful in you four." Aerin  
nodded to SG-1 as he spoke.

"But, how could we have this power?" Sam asked, her mind racing to  
figure it out.

Aerin shrugged. "I don't know," Aerin said, "But when I walked  
through the Stargate and entered your world, I could feel the strong,  
untapped power all around me. Everyone nearby pulsed with magic.  
That's what happened to me when I left the Stargate. It was so  
strong, it overwhelmed me."

"Are we as strong as Janet?" Daniel asked, his eyes full of questions.

Aerin shook his head. "No; none of the power I felt can compare to  
what Janet has at her disposal. I am one of the most powerful mages  
to live in Zimmeria in our history and still, Janet's power is beyond  
mine. It's part of who she is. How strong one is in magic varies as  
does what hair or eye color one is born with."

"So it's genetic," Sam stated, though there was a hint of question in  
her voice.

"Yes," Aerin said, "The offspring of mages tend to be magical, as the  
magic is passed down. Sometimes, the gene lies dormant for  
generations, only to pop up again suddenly. Even more rare are the  
children of mages who show no power at all. We don't have the reason  
for that yet, despite thousands of years of searching for the answer.  
We have attributed it to chance and nothing more. No mage wants  
their child to be one of those without power."

"Could we learn how to use this power as Janet did?" Sam asked.

Aerin nodded. "But you would need to stay in Zimmeria for a few years  
to receive proper training," Aerin said, "The training of a mage is no  
small thing. It is a sign of honor to be accepted to the University.  
People from all over the world, with the exception of Xarnac, our  
neighbor to the east, send their gifted young to study at the esteemed  
University. But, I am reluctant to extend the invitation to your people."

Jack could hear the wary tone in Aerin's voice. "Why is that?"

"Janet told me many good things about your people," Aerin said, "But  
she also told me many of the bad things about your civilization.  
Knowing of the destruction your people have caused on your own planet  
with the means you have now and the problems your civilization is rife  
with, I fear your people aren't mature enough handle being able to tap  
into such power."

Aerin paused. "My people have had 30,000 years of using magic.  
Before that, we do not know long our people lived without magic, as  
there are no records from the Time Before. But, my people have had  
the time in order to become mature enough to handle the power that  
exists all around us. Your civilization is but a child compared to  
our own. I fear if your people are gifted with the power of magic,  
the consequences of what would be wrought would be severe." Everyone  
could see the worried fear in Aerin's eyes.

"I can understand your concern," Hammond said, "But know that there  
are people who wouldn't abuse such power."

Aerin nodded, a smile that touched his eyes spreading on his face. "I  
know," Aerin said, "It gives me hope that, someday, your people will  
be ready."

Hearing the unspoken words in Aerin's statement, Hammond smiled a  
little. "Well, I hope our peoples can still trade."

Aerin gave a nod. "Yes, Aunt Karise told me to relay the message that  
she wishes for a trade agreement to be drawn up between our peoples."

"What would she want to get out of such an agreement?" Hammond asked.

At this, Aerin shrugged. "She hasn't confided in me yet, but I know  
she would be willing to trade things of a medical and technological  
nature. Such things are common among my people; sharing those secrets  
would be of no trouble."

Hammond smiled. "This is good news," he said, a sigh of relief in his  
voice.

"She also told me to tell you that she will accept no one other than  
SG-1 to negotiate the trade agreement," Aerin said, remembering what  
Karise had said of Janet's wishes to keep being able to see her  
friends, "She will cut off all ties to your people if this wish is not  
met. And believe me, you will not be allowed to visit my planet  
again; we have ways of preventing it."

Intrigued, Hammond couldn't help but ask. "How would you do such a  
thing?"

"There are many ways that could be used that involve magic," Aerin  
said, an almost menacing grin on his face, "Many unseen ways. Do know  
that such methods would only be used for protection. We don't wish  
foreign invaders having run of our planet. We will not allow it."

Hammond held out his hands in a placating manner. "We have no wish to  
offend your people, nor harm them. We will follow your queen's wishes."

Aerin smiled in relief, knowing that Hammond would keep his word.  
"Thank you," Aerin said with a sigh, "Aunt Karise will be happy to  
hear this."

Hammond smiled as he stood up from his seat. "Well, how would you  
like a tour of our facilities?"

Aerin knew that this tactic was a trust building move, a reciprocating  
action for escorting SG-1 in Zimmeria and he rose from his own seat.  
"I would like that very much," Aerin said, "I'm interested in seeing  
your infirmary, actually. Would it be alright if we visited there first?"

"That'd be-" Hammond started to say, but was cut off by the glaring  
sound of the claxons ringing throughout the base.

"Medical team, report to the gate room immediately!" All of SG-1,  
General Hammond, and Aerin looked at each other for a brief moment  
before rushing out of the room, Aerin at their heels as he followed  
them out of the briefing room.

The scene that greeted them at the gate room was nothing less than  
horrifying. Of the 8 SGC members that had returned through the gate,  
half of them were severely wounded. The other four had sustained  
wounds as well. It was a miracle they had returned through the gate  
at all in the condition they were all in. The medical team had  
already arrived and was working on stabilizing the worst of the  
patients before moving them.

Everyone's eyes went to the man who screamed in pain when a nurse  
probed the wound on his leg. The wound was grisly. Something had  
crushed his leg, nearly tearing it from his body. A tourniquet had  
been tied around his upper thigh to staunch the flow of blood, but  
there was no mistaking the severity of the wound. Just above the  
knee, his leg was only hanging on by muscle of the front of his thigh.

"There's no saving the leg," one of the doctors said.

"What?" the soldier asked through the haze of pain, his voice tinged  
with fear.

"Wait!" Aerin cried out, pushing through the crowd of medical  
personnel and soldiers to reach the wounded man.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" one of the doctors asked him,  
an older man with thinning hair.

"I can save his leg," Aerin said, "Please, let me heal him." The  
doctors looked amongst themselves before turning to General Hammond.

Hammond nodded to the doctors. "Let him try," Hammond said. Having  
gotten permission, Aerin knelt on the floor of the gate room by the  
soldier.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked.

Aerin smiled in a calming manner. "My name's Aerin. What's yours?"

The soldier, despite the extreme pain he was in, smiled and chuckled.  
"That's funny. My name's Aaron."

"They sound nearly the same," Aerin remarked as he gradually used his  
empathetic abilities to calm the man down.

"Can you really save my leg?" Aaron asked, his voice breaking with  
tears of hope.

Aerin nodded. "Yes, I can. Would you like to be awake while I do it?  
I won't blame you if you don't, but know you won't feel a thing while  
I'm doing it."

"Don't let me fall asleep," Aaron said in a quiet whisper, his eyes  
wide with panic and fear that if he fell asleep, he might never awake.

Aerin nodded as he felt everyone gather around him, their eyes on him  
as they watched to see what he was going to do. "I won't, I promise,"  
Aerin said gently. Reaching out, Aerin placed his hands on Aaron's  
right leg, right above the gaping wound. A soft glow surrounded the  
appendage as Aerin numbed the entire leg. The soldier sighed in  
relief as the pain faded, and he propped himself up on his elbows to  
watch Aerin work.

Once the pain was numbed, Aerin went to work, drawing amazed gasps  
from the people around him as he grabbed the dangling leg and held it  
up against where it was supposed to go. Resting his hand on the wound  
and using the power at his disposal, he made muscles knit back  
together, arteries reconnect, nerves fuse together, and bones retake  
shape. Slowly, but surely, the leg reformed itself, becoming whole  
once more.

The doctors surrounding Aerin leaned in with awe, their expressions  
ones of shock and amazement.

Aerin removed his hands and undid the tourniquet, looking over at  
Aaron. "How does your leg feel?" Aerin asked.

Aaron looked over, unable to believe what had just happened, and  
smiled deliriously. "It feels," he said as he moved his foot,  
wiggling his toes.

Aerin smiled, relieved. "That's good."

"Thank you," Aaron said, his tone intense, "I thought I was going to  
lose my leg. You've given me a second chance."

Aerin shook his head as he rose to his feet. "Think nothing of it,"  
he said as he turned to the other doctors, "May I see to the others?"

The older man who questioned Aerin earlier nodded. "Yes, of course,"  
the doctor stuttered, unable to believe the miracle he just witnessed,  
as he let Aerin walk over to the other wounded soldiers.

A couple of hours later, Aerin was finished and absolutely exhausted.  
Once he had healed the men who had come through the Stargate, the  
doctors had asked him to look at the others in the infirmary. As a  
gesture of good faith, Aerin agreed to help and had, one by one, gone  
through each of the patients in the infirmary, healing each of them  
the best he could.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as Aerin sunk into one of the chairs in the  
commissary, his hands shaking from his earlier efforts.

"I will be," Aerin responded, resting his head in his hands, "I  
just...need to rest."

"Anything we can do?" Daniel asked.

"Something hot to drink would be nice," Aerin said. "If it wouldn't  
be too much trouble," he added.

"I will get you some tea," Teal'c said as he moved away from the table.

"Thank you," Aerin said, his voice full of relief, "I will be much  
better when I return to Zimmeria and have some falano. But, this tea  
will help."

"Thank you for what you did, by the way," Sam said, "Helping out those  
people."

Aerin shook his head to dismiss the thanks. "It is what I do, Sam. I  
can't sit by and let people suffer when I know I can help."

"Well, thanks to you, one man isn't going to live the rest of his life  
with a prosthetic," Jack said, "I think that's a pretty big  
accomplishment."

Aerin smiled. "Maybe," he said, "But the severity of the wound  
doesn't matter. If I can help someone, even if they're in the  
slightest amount of pain, I'm happy with my accomplishments." Teal'c  
returned shortly with a steaming mug and set it down in front of Aerin.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Aerin said as he picked up the mug. He blew on it  
to cool it down then lifted it to his lips, taking a sip. He gave a  
small moan of relief as he swallowed the liquid and leaned back in his  
seat.

"You really like your caffeine-filled beverages, don't you?" Jack  
quipped, earning him a smirk from Aerin.

"Yup," he replied before taking another sip. "So," Aerin continued,  
"Isn't Janet's daughter supposed to be arriving soon?"

Sam looked down at her watch, surprised to have forgotten the time,  
and nodded. "Yes, Cassie should be getting here in a couple of  
hours," Sam said.

"I can't wait to meet her," Aerin said with a hopeful tone, "The way  
Janet talks about her makes her sound like a wonderful young woman."

"She's a pretty amazing kid," Jack commented, a tender smile on his face.

"Does she know Janet's alive?" Aerin asked, his expression quizzical.

Sam gave a small cough then cleared her throat. "Not yet," Sam said,  
"I'm going to tell her when she gets here. I just told her there was  
something important that she had to know, but that it wasn't right to  
say over the phone."

Aerin nodded. "I would imagine delivering the news in person would be  
the best idea," he agreed. Sam gave a curt nod and, quietly, the  
group settled down to wait for Cassie's arrival.

Cassie stared blankly out the airplane window, her mind racing at a  
million miles a minute. She tuned out the noises in the cabin around  
her, trying to puzzle out what was it that Sam had wanted to talk to  
her about in person.

At Sam's insistence, Cassie packed up a bag and left the apartment she  
shared with three others near Stanford. Her graduation had been a  
mere three weeks ago and she remembered the day with a smile. All of  
SG-1 was there to celebrate her big day, but one person had been  
missing, the one person who would have been the most proud of them all.

A deep pit of sorrow welled up in her chest. The thought of Janet,  
the woman who had become so much like a mother to her, still saddened  
her to this day. Despite the time that had passed since Janet's  
death, a part of Cassie still grieved for the loss of her second  
mother. She was only happy for the fact that she was almost 18 when  
Janet had been killed in action, so she didn't have to be shoved off  
on a new and different family where she'd have to get used to yet  
another mother.

Her eyes started to water in remembrance of the depth of feeling she  
had experienced at hearing that Janet was dead. Shaking her head, she  
wiped away her tears and reburied those feelings; there was no need to  
be dragging them up again.

The plane landed shortly, as it didn't take long to fly from  
California to Colorado, and it wasn't long until she was off to claim  
her baggage. As she stood next to the carousel, a voice from behind  
called her name.

"Cassandra Fraiser?"

Cassie turned around to see an Air Force officer standing there,  
looking at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"I'm to escort you to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex," the officer  
said. Used to this, Cassie quickly located her bag and followed the  
young officer out of the airport. The drive from Denver to Colorado  
Springs went by in a blur, Cassie staring out from the backseat window.

The closer the car got to the SGC, the more Cassie was dying to know  
what it was Sam wanted to talk about. It seemed like no time at all  
until Cassie was several levels underground in the familiar confines  
of the SGC and making her way to the briefing room.

Once she got there, she saw Hammond sitting at the head of the table.

"Grandpa George!" Cassie smiled as she went over to him.

Hammond stood to greet her and warmly welcomed her hug. "How are you  
doing, Cassie?" he asked, his tone affectionate.

"Good," she said, "A little confused, though. Sam didn't tell me why  
she wanted to talk here and I can't stop thinking about what it could  
be."

There was no hiding the almost excited smile on Hammond's face.  
"Well, she'll be here shortly to tell you. I have to warn you though,  
the news she has is very shocking," Hammond said.

Cassie's brow furrowed with concern and confusion, but she said  
nothing as she sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the table and  
settled in to wait. She didn't have to wait long for Sam to arrive  
because only a couple of minutes later Sam burst into the room, a  
smile on her face as she spotted the young woman who had become like a  
daughter to her.

"Sam!" Cassie exclaimed as she rose to her feet to hug the older woman.

Sam warmly returned the hug and sat down next to Cassie at the table.  
"I'm happy you're here, Cassie," Sam said.

Eager to get to the point, Cassie looked at Sam intently. "What is it  
you wanted to tell me?" Cassie asked, "I have to admit, you've gotten  
my curiosity piqued."

At this, Sam took in a nervous breath. "Ok," she started, "Before I  
tell you, I just wanted you to know that what I have to say is very  
surprising."

Cassie chuckled. "Grandpa George already warned me about that, Sam.  
Now, come on, tell me!"

Sam smiled, unsure of how her news was going to go over, but just  
decided to come out and say it. "Cassie, there's really no better way  
to say this, but...Janet's alive." The whole room seemed to stop,  
time halting around them.

Cassie could feel her eyes going wide and her heart beginning to  
pound. Her breathing started to come in panicked spurts and she  
pushed herself away from the table, rising to her feet and turning  
away from Sam. Sam watched as Cassie paced along the length of the  
table, unwilling to say anything more until the young woman was ready.

"Are you sure it's her?" Cassie asked after several moments.

Sam nodded. "Yes, we're sure. The woman who died 4 years ago was  
nothing more than a clone of Janet Fraiser. We've had it checked out.  
The woman we found is the real Janet."

"Where is she?" Cassie asked, turning to face Sam again.

Sam gestured for Cassie to sit back down and, once she was reseated,  
Samspoke. "On a planet at the other end of our galaxy," Sam  
explained, "We didn't even know she was there until we got there.  
She's been there for 5 years."

"5 years..." Cassie trailed off, "So someone cloned Mom, sent the  
clone here, and then sent Mom off to an unknown planet?"

Sam nodded, proud of Cassie's leap of logic. "That's what Janet told  
us had happened," Sam said, seeing hope shining in Cassie's eyes at  
the thought of Janet being alive.

"Can I see her?" Cassie asked, "Where is she?" There was no hiding  
the excitement in her voice.

Sam smiled. "It's why I brought you here," Sam said, "But Janet's not  
on Earth. She wasn't able to come back. But, we're going to surprise  
her by bringing you to see her."

"Wasn't able to come back?" Cassie questioned, "Why not? What stopped  
her from coming back?"

At this, Sam sighed. "I think this is for someone else to explain,"  
Sam said as she rose to her feet and went over to the door. Opening  
it and poking her head out, Sam said, "You can come in now."

Cassie watched with interest as a tall man she had never seen before  
entered the briefing room. With his height, blond hair, and blue  
eyes, he was undeniably attractive, but there was something about him  
that was simply awe-inspiring.

"You must be Cassie," the man spoke, his voice gentle and  
high-cultured; Cassie could tell he was a well-educated man. "Janet's  
told me so much about you," he continued.

"You know my mom?" Cassie asked, rising to her feet to greet the man.

He nodded. "Yes, my name is Aerin. I'm Janet's Lord Protector."

At this, Cassie rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Lord Protector?  
What's that exactly?"

Aerin turned to look over at Sam. "You haven't told her yet?" Aerin  
asked.

Sam shook her head. "I figured you'd be better at explaining it," Sam  
said quietly.

Aerin nodded and turned back to Cassie. "On my planet, I live in a  
country called Zimmeria. My aunt is the Queen of that country. About  
4 years ago, Janet was named the heir to the throne and I was assigned  
to her as her Lord Protector."

"My mom's going to be a queen?" Cassie asked, her voice a shocked  
whisper, "Wow. So, is that why she couldn't come back?"

"Janet's been in meetings all day," Aerin said, "She couldn't get out  
of them. She doesn't even know we're here."

"Ah, I see. She really will be surprised, then," Cassie said, a smile  
on her face at the thought of seeing Janet again. She wondered what  
kind of life her mother had now.

Probably an opulent one,' Cassie thought, trying to imagine the  
riches Janet had found herself surrounded with now.

Looking over at Sam and Aerin, Cassie's smile grew even wider. "So,  
when do we leave?"

Janet made a sound that was part moan and part sigh as she stepped  
into her chambers mid-afternoon. Tired relief flooded her body as she  
trudged her way up to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. Not  
having the energy to slip off her shoes, but not wanting them on the  
bed, Janet allowed her legs to dangle over the edge as her eyes  
slipped shut.

There was no excusing the fact of how tired she was. Arguing with the  
Council for nearly 7 hours had taken its toll and, at the moment, she  
was more tired than frustrated. During her meeting with the Council,  
Janet had stressed the importance of preparing Zimmeria for an attack  
from another country. But, the Council would near none of it.

With the exception of the members of the Council from Lansha and  
Quintal, the duchies on the border of the country, the other duchies  
refused to give any money over to financing an army just in case there  
was an attack. Their reasoning was that there was still reasonable  
doubt as to whether or not there even would be an attack.

Janet had grown livid and shouted at them, berating them for their  
stupidity. She threw in their faces, again, the fact that she and  
Aerin had been attacked by people who were immune to magic, Zimmeria's  
most powerful weapon. An immunity like that left Zimmeria extremely  
vulnerable.

Shocked by Janet's angry outburst, the Council decided to let the  
matter go undecided, resolving to come back to it another day. Though  
Janet didn't say anything, the reluctance of the Council would be  
their downfall and when they came to a decision regarding the matter,  
Janet feared it would be too late for the decision to be effective.

With a sigh, Janet pushed herself up into a sitting position and gave  
the tense muscles in her neck a good stretch. Before coming up to her  
chambers, she had gone on a quick search for Aerin and SG-1, but had  
come up with nothing. Granted, she hadn't looked very hard as she had  
no energy, but she still wondered at where they had disappeared off to.

Pushing the issue out of her mind, Janet stood from her bed and ambled  
on over to the bathroom, disrobing on her way over, leaving a trail of  
clothes in her wake. Turning on the taps of her bath, Janet waited  
not-so-patiently for the tub to fill with water, eager for the feel of  
the hot water surrounding her tired muscles.

Once it was filled nearly to the brim with steaming hot water, Janet  
stepped in, letting her body be engulfed by water. She could feel her  
mental exhaustion slipping away and she leaned against the wall of the  
tub, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to relax.

She wasn't aware how long she luxuriated in the bathtub, but when she  
was finished, the water had gone lukewarm and the tips of her fingers  
were all wrinkly. Feeling much better than she had an hour ago, Janet  
got out of the tub. She dried off and dressed herself in a pair of  
soft, white linen slacks that brushed against the middle of her calves  
paired with a yellow tank top. Slipping on a pair of sandals, Janet  
left her bedroom for the comfort of her living room.

She grabbed the book she was currently reading and settled herself  
down the most comfortable couch, the one she always lounged on when  
she wanted to relax. A glance out the patio window showed Rhianna and  
Rylus napping on the patio, the sunlight glittering off their silver  
scales.

They're like big cats,' Janet giggled. She reached out with her  
mind, seeing just how deeply Rhianna was sleeping, and quickly pulled  
back, not wanting to disturb her. With a small smile, Janet focused  
her attention on her book, losing herself in the words on the page.

After about a half an hour of quiet reading, Janet was interrupted by  
the sound of someone knocking. Setting her book down on the table in  
front of her, Janet rose and went to the door, opening it to see Nyla  
standing on the other side, dressed as casually as Janet was.

Janet smiled at the sight of her friend. "Hey, Nyla," Janet greeted.

Nyla returned the smile. "Hi," Nyla said, "Are you busy right now?"

Janet shook her head. "Nope. Just enjoying the company of my book.  
Why?"

Nyla gave a relieved smile. "Oh, because some of us just wanted to  
spend some time together."

Janet's eyes lit up at the thought. "Who? You can bring them up  
here. We can hang out in the common room."

"Oh, just Christos and Tranell," Nyla said, "Everyone else was busy,  
but the three of us wanted to come and see you. We were so worried  
about you when you were missing."

Janet smiled, touched by the sentiment. "Well, bring the two  
lovebirds on up here. We'll have some food sent up." And so they  
did. 20 minutes later, Nyla and Janet were seated in the common room  
when Christos and Tranell entered the room. Janet looked over at the  
couple, smiling at them as they sat with her and Nyla.

Despite the fact that Christos and Tranell were both men, their  
relationship was accepted with ease in Zimmerian society. They made  
an odd-looking couple though. Christos, with his sun-kissed, golden  
skin and dark blond hair that was so characteristic of the people from  
the nation island of Kylar, made Tranell look almost translucent  
sometimes.

Tranell was the same tall height as Christos, but his coloring was  
almost the opposite. With his pale skin and dark brown, nearly black  
hair, Tranell looked ethereal. And despite the fact that Tranell was  
15 years Christos' senior, Tranell didn't look a day older than his  
partner.

What a pity for all the women out there,' Janet thought with a smile  
as Tranell leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"It's good to see you," Tranell said, his voice quiet and soft-spoken,  
as he pulled away.

"Move aside," Christos playfully commanded as he pulled Janet into a  
hug, "We've missed you."

Janet hugged Christos back, able to feel without empathetic powers  
just how true his words were. "It's good to be missed," Janet said as  
she extracted herself from Christos' hug.

Christos gave her a broad smile as he and Tranell took up a seat on  
the loveseat opposite from where Janet and Nyla were sitting. He  
availed himself to the pot in front of him, pouring a mug of falano  
for both him and Tranell.

The four of them settled into an easy conversation, Janet relaxing as  
she chatted with her friends, the easy conversation flowing around her  
in comfortable serenity, something she needed to experience after the  
day she had had. Smiling at the thought of spending time with her  
friends, the thought of where SG-1 could have disappeared off to  
filtered through her mind briefly before she shoved it aside and  
concentrated on the conversation.

The four of them just sat there, letting the conversation lead them  
where it may, for about two hours, all of them enjoying each other's  
company.

"So," Christos said with a sly smile, leaning forward in his seat, "I  
got a glimpse of those friends of yours from your planet."

Janet raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" she trailed off, "What about them?"  
Janet could hear the gossipy tone in Christos' voice and warning bells  
flashed in her mind; when Christos had that tone in his voice, Janet  
knew no topic was safe from his inquisitiveness.

"You failed to mention just how good looking those men are," Christos  
said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Tranell rolled his eyes and sighed, used to this. "You say that about  
a lot of men. I'm wondering if you even mean it half the time,"  
Tranell said sternly, but the smile on his face gave his true emotions  
away.

Janet chuckled. "I told you they were good looking, Christos," Janet  
said, her gaze firmly fixed on him, "I just don't think you were  
listening when I told you."

Nyla giggled. "They really are good looking though, aren't they?"  
Nyla said, her cheeks tinged pink slightly at the words that had come  
from her own mouth. Still, though, none of the men on SG-1 could  
compare to Aerin in her book.

"They are," Janet sighed, her thoughts immediately going to Daniel.  
Christos immediately picked up on the loving emotions coming from  
Janet; he wasn't a 10th level Empath for nothing. "Janet," he said  
slowly, "What aren't you telling us?"

Janet immediately looked like she had gotten caught with her hand in  
the cookie jar. "What do you mean?"

Nyla sighed. "Don't even think you're fooling either of us, Janet,"  
Nyla said, referring to both her and Christos' abilities as Empaths,  
"I think Christos is referring to your feelings for Daniel."

A blush crept up onto Janet's cheeks. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Daniel? Which one's he?" Christos asked, hungry for knowledge.

"He's the one with the glasses," Nyla said.

"Ah," Tranell sighed, "The one who looked like he wanted to read every  
book in the Library when he was in the University."

Janet couldn't keep back the laugh that had bubbled up in her throat.  
"So, you were there," Janet smirked.

"I was," Tranell said, "I was assisting some of my students in their  
free time." Janet nodded; Tranell was a 10th level War Mage, the same  
as she was.

"I thought he was particularly good looking," Christos mused, thinking  
back on when he had seen SG-1, "But..." Christos trailed off, having  
something he wanted to say, but not sure if he should say it.

Janet's brow furrowed. "Christos?" she questioned, able to sense his  
unease without being an empath.

Christos took in a deep breath. "It's just, and I don't want you to  
take this the wrong way because I'm not in any way trying to imply that-"

"Christos," Janet warned, "Just say it."

Christos sighed. "Doesn't Daniel look a bit like Lorin?"

Janet froze at the mention of that name. "I hadn't thought about it,"  
Janet said, "I've tried not to think about him."

"Have you told your friends about Lorin, yet?" Tranell asked, shifting  
the topic slightly.

Janet sighed and shook her head. "Not yet," she breathed, "To be  
honest, since I know I can't hide anything from you guys, I'm scared to."

"Why?" Nyla asked, "I'm sure they'd understand."

Janet shrugged. "It's not that," Janet sighed, "I guess it's just I'm  
ashamed. I mean, the whole country knows about what happened. It's  
bad enough that the whole world knows. I just...want to keep it from  
my friends for a while. I'm afraid it'll change the way they see me."

"You've been thinking about him, haven't you?" Christos stated,  
despite the question at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah," Janet said, her tone regretful, "I'd gotten to a point where I  
was able to sleep without the nightmares but, having SG-1 here and  
knowing that I'll have to tell them about him eventually has kept him  
on my mind."

"Have the nightmares come back?" Christos asked.

Janet shook her head. "No, thank the gods for that," Janet said,  
failing to mention her recent string of nightmares, nightmares of  
being chased by an unknown enemy with limitless power.

"That's good, at least," Christos said, reaching for Janet's hand  
around the table, "And you shouldn't be ashamed of what Lorin did to  
you." Janet cringed at the name. "If your friends are truly your  
friends, they won't think any differently of you for something that  
was out of your control. We don't think any differently of you."

Janet smiled at Christos, squeezing his hand in thanks. "I know,  
thank you. I don't think I could have made it through that time  
without you all."

Nyla gave Janet a one-armed hug, her arm encircling Janet's shoulder.  
"You would have been there for us," Nyla said, "We were only happy to  
be there for you." Tears gathered in Janet's eyes and her smile  
broadened. How she got so lucky to have found such good friends,  
Janet would never quite know. But she certainly wasn't going to complain.

Cassie drew in a breath of admiration as she stepped through the  
Stargate, Sam on one side and Daniel on the other. The clean serenity  
of the world she had stepped onto filled her with a sense of awe and  
peace; it felt like coming home.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Cassie sighed as she adjusted the pack on her shoulder,  
descending the stone steps leading up the Stargate. "How long is it  
to the city?" Cassie asked, turning towards Aerin.

Aerin smiled. "Only a couple of hours, depending on how fast you move  
and what route you take," he explained.

Cassie gave a curt nod and moved with the group, the rest of them  
going at a slower pace to accommodate her. She knew she wasn't used  
to going at the pace they operated at, so she was thankful they were  
keeping her in mind.

They walked in relative silence, Cassie taking in the scenery around  
her. Eventually though, the silence was too much.

"So, what's Mom like now? Has she changed a lot?" Cassie asked. SG-1  
looked amongst themselves for a bit before training their eyes on Aerin.

Aerin could feel their eyes on him and knew they wanted him to answer  
the question. "It's really hard to explain," Aerin said slowly,  
turning his head to look at Cassie as he spoke, "She's different, but  
still the same."

"What do you mean by different?" Cassie asked.

At this, Aerin paused for a few moments. "She...looks different,"  
Aerin said, "Like she's a concentrated version of herself..." Aerin  
trailed off, realizing he wasn't explaining it very well. "You'll  
understand when you see her. It's not easy to put it in words," Aerin  
continued. Cassie's brow furrowed in confusion, but she said nothing  
in response and just continued walking, her mind coming up with all  
sorts of interpretations for Aerin's words.

When they got close enough to see the city, Cassie had to stop and  
take a good look at it, her eyes wide with awe.

"Wow," she breathed, unable to believe the breath-taking beauty of the  
city.

"Come on," Sam smirked, "It's better up close." At Sam's urgings,  
Cassie resumed walking, quickly catching up with the rest of SG-1 and  
Aerin. They approached the city gates and walked through without  
incident, Aerin waving aside the guards as they passed.

Cassie expressed interest in the dousha that were parked just inside  
the city walls, chattering on about them excitedly as she climbed into  
one, sitting in between Sam and Teal'c as the door closed and they  
were on their way.

Cassie couldn't pull her eyes away from the view from the window,  
feeling like a tourist and not really caring.

"Whatcha thinking, kid?" Jack asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes at the nickname, but didn't comment on it.  
"Just amazed at the city. Mom's lucky to live in a place like this,"  
Cassie said, her gaze flickering over to Jack for a brief moment  
before turning back to the view outside the window.

It wasn't long until they reached the Inner City, driving through the  
gateway that separated it from the metropolis below. Disembarking  
from the dousha, Cassie followed SG-1 and Aerin to the palace.

Cassie couldn't keep the shock off of her face at the sight of the  
palace, it was like something out of a fairytale. She felt herself  
being pushed towards the stairs leading up to the entrance, but it  
wasn't enough to tear her gaze away from the palace exterior.

"This is amazing," Cassie said as they moved through the palace, up  
the stairs leading up to the Tower. The further up they went, the  
more Cassie was convinced they'd never reach the top but, finally,  
they did and Cassie breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped onto the  
final landing.

"This is where we live," Aerin announced, "Here, I'll show you to  
Janet's rooms before-" Aerin stopped mid-sentence as the sound of  
hearty laughter came from behind the door to the common room. Arching  
on eyebrow in confusion and amusement, Aerin moved towards the common  
room door, SG-1 and Cassie following closely behind, Cassie still  
shouldering the bag with her stuff in it.

Aerin threw open the door to reveal Janet and Nyla sitting on one of  
the loveseats, laughing uncontrollably, while Christos lead Tranell  
around the room in an energetic dance, singing bawdy lyrics in Old  
Tongue. If the sight of two men dancing together at all was  
uncomfortable for SG-1, Aerin felt nothing of it and he couldn't help  
but gasp scandalously at something Christos had just sung.

"If I knew you all were going to be having fun, I would have stayed  
here today," Aerin announced.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Nyla looked over at Aerin with a big  
smile. "Oh, believe me, we didn't intend things to end up like this."

Aerin chuckled before looking over at Christos and Tranell, who had  
stopped dancing and were looking over at him. Tranell had a look of  
amused exasperation on his face as he smiled at Aerin.

"Do you often let him pull you around the room?" Aerin asked.

Tranell rolled his eyes affectionately. "I don't let him," Tranell  
said with a grin, "But he often ends up doing so anyway."

"And does it often include the singing of tavern songs?" Janet asked,  
her lips pulled upwards in a grin.

Christos smiled broadly. "Of course!" he exclaimed, "Would you expect  
anything less from me?" Janet called out something in the Old Tongue,  
something that had Christos gasping as he feigned hurt before he went  
over to her and pulled her to her feet, presumably to lead her around  
the floor in a dance.

While this whole exchange was taking place, SG-1 and Cassie watched  
wordlessly, Cassie unable to pull her eyes from the sight of her  
mother, alive and well after all these years. Tears clouded her  
vision, but still, Cassie could see Janet clearly.

Her mother was a vision, and Cassie couldn't believe how much Janet  
had changed. Aerin was right; Janet was like a more concentrated  
version of herself. Younger and more beautiful than Cassie  
remembered, it was like Janet's inner beauty had more of a chance to  
shine through, and Cassie couldn't help but stand in awe of the woman  
Janet had become.

Christos had only just pulled Janet to her feet when Janet saw a  
familiar face, one she hadn't seen in quite sometime. Christos felt  
the sharp shift in Janet's emotions and paused, looking down at her in  
concern only to find her gaze focused somewhere behind him. He, too,  
turned, to see Janet's friends standing behind Aerin, with a young  
woman he had never seen before.

"Cassie," Janet breathed, unable to believe her eyes. Everyone moved  
aside, nobody standing in the way of mother and daughter as they  
slowly gravitated towards each other.

Without saying a word, Janet and Cassie embraced, Cassie falling into  
the familiar arms of her mother, feeling better than she had in years.  
She couldn't keep the tears from running down her cheeks as Janet  
hugged her tightly, aware that her mom was crying too.

"I missed you, Mom," Cassie whispered and sighed as she felt Janet's  
hand motherly stroking her hair.

"Me too, baby," Janet whispered, "Me, too."

Much later that evening, Janet sat in her living room, enjoying the  
peace and quiet of knowing everyone was asleep but her. There was a  
soft smile on her face as she sat cross-legged on one of her couches,  
one of her twin swords resting in her lap as she slowly worked on  
cleaning it off.

A music sphere was playing softly on the table and she unconsciously  
sang along with it, her voice filling the room with its sweetness.  
She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she thought back on her  
evening. Reuniting with Cassie was more than she could have ever  
imagined.

Seeing her daughter after so long filled a part of her that Janet  
hadn't known was missing. For hours, they talked, catching up on each  
other's lives. Cassie had been awe-struck at everything Janet had  
been through and everything she could do. Janet listened with pride  
at hearing stories of Cassie and her college experiences.

Stanford,' Janet though proudly as she ran a fine cloth over the flat  
of the blade. Janet, herself, hadn't gone to quite such a prestigious  
school, but she had always hoped Cassie would. And the fact that  
Cassie had been happy with her choice made Janet even happier.

Janet glanced up at the room where Cassie and Sam were sleeping.  
Having no extra rooms, Sam agreed to bunk up with Cassie and the  
younger woman made no objections to the arrangement until more room  
could be made. Just having Cassie there helped erase 5 years of  
missing her and Janet's eyes welled up with tears; things felt like  
they were finally becoming perfect.

The sound of singing slowly dragged Daniel out of the comfortable  
sleep he had been in. Lifting his head from the pillow, Daniel  
struggled to listen to the faint sound. The melody was sweet and the  
voice even sweeter.

Curious about the source of the voice, Daniel pushed himself out of  
bed and, shaking his head to make himself more alert, moved over to  
the door. He opened it slowly and poked his head out into the  
half-lit living room.

Even without his glasses, Daniel could recognize Janet's head of  
auburn hair and he smiled, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of  
her. He knew it was her voice that was singing and he marveled at the  
beauty of it.

Moving downstairs, he didn't even need to alert Janet to his presence;  
she seemed to be aware of it without his help.

"Hi Daniel," Janet giggled, her back still facing his. Daniel moved  
around the furniture so he could sit on the adjacent armchair. He  
raised a speculative eyebrow as he spotted Janet's twin swords on the  
couch, one of them lying across her lap.

"You knew I was there?" Daniel asked.

Janet looked over at him, a quirky grin tugging at the corners of her  
lips. "I could hear your door opening," Janet stated as she gave one  
of her swords a final polish before re-sheathing it. She pulled the  
other one in her lap just as the music sphere was switching to a  
different song.

Janet started singing along with it, the lyrics in the same fluid,  
musical language Daniel had heard being spoken earlier that day. The  
sound of her singing in that beautiful language sent a thrill down his  
spine and caused goose bumps to rise on his skin. Her voice blended  
wonderfully with the music being played through the sphere and Daniel  
felt himself relax as the sound washed over him.

"What does it mean?" Daniel asked.

Janet paused in her singing to look over at him. "What?" she asked,  
her hand pausing over her sword.

"The lyrics," he clarified, "What does it mean?"

Janet smiled shyly. "Oh, it's your typical popular song," Janet said.

Daniel couldn't help but smile. "Translate it for me," he insisted.

Janet blushed lightly as she waved a hand over the music sphere,  
starting the song over again. "How about I Sing it for you?"

Daniel looked over at her with puzzlement. "Weren't you just singing  
it?" he asked.

Janet smiled. "You'll hear what I mean in a moment," she said as the  
opening strains of the song filled the air around them. Taking in a  
deep breath, Janet started singing along with the music, still singing  
in the Old Tongue only, this time, Daniel could understand what she  
was singing.

He sat there, content to listen to Janet sing about friendship, about  
the joy people could bring into others' lives just by being there for  
each other. As he listened to her sing, Daniel felt his heart swell  
with happiness and he knew the sensations he experienced had something  
to do with Janet's singing.

The song eventually came to an end and Daniel didn't realize he had  
closed his eyes at some point, until he consciously had to open them.  
He looked over at Janet to see her looking at him with an amused  
smile on her face, her cheeks tinged lightly with a blush; she was  
embarrassed, he realized, though he didn't know why.

"That was amazing," Daniel complimented, unable to keep his own smile  
off his face, "But, why could I understand the words this time?"

At Daniel's words, Janet's smile broadened. "The magic of the song,"  
Janet stated, "You see, almost every singer's a Mage and when they  
write their songs, they write spells that are to be sung into the  
music. Songs are always written in the traditional Old Tongue but  
most people don't understand that language.

"So, in order for the population to understand them, musicians write  
the spells. Along with the understanding of the lyrics, the emotions  
of the song are also passed along with the spells. They only work  
when being sung live, though. We haven't figured out how to transmit  
the spells over music spheres yet."

Daniel thought over what Janet said. "So, did you write this song?"  
he asked.

This time there was no mistaking the fierce blush that rose to Janet's  
cheeks. "Why do you say that?" she stammered, glancing over at him  
nervously. Without his glasses on, Janet felt like he could see right  
into her soul.

What an Empath he would make,' Janet mused.

"Just that you said that the people who write the songs write the  
spells that go with them," Daniel said, "So, for you to know the  
spells, I'm assuming that you wrote the song."

Janet leveled her gaze at him, trying her hardest to make the warm  
flush on her cheeks disappear. "Now, that's not necessarily true,"  
Janet said, "The lyrics to a song come with the spells written. I  
could have merely learned the spells for this song. Your guess was a  
lucky one."

Daniel's face split into a grin. "So you did write it," he exclaimed,  
"I didn't know you could write song lyrics."

"I didn't, either, until a couple of years ago," Janet said, her  
expression sobering slightly with remembrance.

"What got you started?" Daniel asked, noticing the shift in emotion on  
Janet's face.

Janet tensed up with fear, scared to tell Daniel the true reason for  
her song writing, that it had started out as poetry written as an  
escape from the emotions that plagued her during her recovery from  
Lorin's control.

"It helped me cope with issues I was having at the time," Janet said  
vaguely, "I was under a lot of stress at the time and writing became  
an outlet of sorts. It started out as poetry, but when Aerin  
discovered I could sing, he convinced me to turn some of my poetry  
into songs."

"And, because of your position, they became popular," Daniel continued.

Janet sighed. "Yeah, but most of the time, the songs that I would  
like to become popular don't end up making it. But, it's okay, as  
those tend to be rather personal. It's sad, though, pages and pages  
of writing that don't end up being appreciated by anyone but myself  
and my friends."

"I'd like to read them someday, if that's ok with you," Daniel said,  
hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds. The smile he got in return  
told him he hadn't.

"Of course you can read them," Janet said, "They're not written in  
English, though. But, that's an easily solved problem."

"Really?" Daniel asked, an eyebrow raised doubtfully; he'd looked at  
the writing of the people of Zimmeria and he found that the symbols  
that made up the Zimmerian language were like nothing he had ever seen.

Janet couldn't help but giggle. "You know, I expressed much the same  
sentiment when Aerin offered to teach me the written language here.  
But, believe me, it really is a very simple problem to solve."

"So, what do I do?" Daniel asked.

"Come sit over here," Janet said, patting to the empty spot beside her  
on the sofa, putting her sword off to one side. Daniel went over and  
sat next to her, facing her with curiosity reflected in eyes. "Now,  
close your eyes," Janet instructed.

Daniel did as he was told, his eyes slipping shut moments before he  
felt Janet's fingers pressed against the side of his face, her  
fingertips lightly brushing his temples. The sensation caused a  
shiver to run down his spine.

The skin of her hands was soft, despite how often she used her hands,  
but Daniel knew the skin of her hands had thickened over the years to  
provide the necessary protection for her skin while using her swords.  
He could feel the warmth of her hands seep into his skin and he felt  
himself relax under her touch.

"Now, you're going to feel a strange tingling sensation in your mind,  
as odd as that sounds," Janet said quietly, "It's just me working in  
your mind." Daniel opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but  
before he could, he felt the sensation she described.

He could literally feel her presence inside his mind and he was  
comforted by the fact that it was very non-intrusive. Her mental  
touch was gentle as she navigated her way through his mind.

Janet was amazed that Daniel let her in so easily and knew it was a  
sign of how much he still trusted her even after not seeing her for 5  
years. She easily sought out the language center of his brain,  
marveling at how much energy rested in that particular spot, though  
she wasn't surprised given his vast knowledge of linguistics. Giving  
Daniel the ability to read and write the Zimmerian language was akin  
to pouring a bucket of water into a pool; it added only little to the  
total volume contained.

Depositing the knowledge in the right spot, Janet extracted herself  
from Daniel's mind, leaving it as gently as she had entered. Daniel  
felt the sensation of something being placed in his mind and, when  
Janet told him to open his eyes, he felt only minimally different than  
before.

"Want to test it out?" Janet asked, a sly smile on her face. Before  
Daniel could answer, Janet jumped off of the couch and went into her  
study. Daniel could hear her rummaging around in the other room and,  
while she was gone, he picked up the sheathed short sword that Janet  
had left on the coffee table.

Holding the sheath in one hand, Daniel unveiled the sword with the  
other, clearing it only a few inches from the scabbard. Even in the  
light of the room, Daniel could see the light glow that surrounded it,  
the light representing the spell work that had gone into the creation  
of the swords.

When Janet came back into the room a few moments later, she found him  
studying her sword intently.

"See something you like?" Janet asked with a light, teasing tone.

Daniel glanced up at her with a smile before returning his attention  
back to the sword. "Just looking at it," Daniel said, "I'm curious  
about what the glowing means, though."

Janet sat back down, a book resting in her lap, and held up the other  
short sword, holding it out for him to see. "The glowing represents  
the spells cast into the steel itself," Janet explained, "It adds  
strength to the sword and, if I'm lucky, every once in a while it'll  
cut through an attacking sword. It also helps make the sword feel  
lighter. You should pick up a sword that hasn't been lightened  
magically; they're pretty heavy."

Daniel studied the sword for a few more seconds before putting it  
down, glancing over at the book that Janet had brought out with her.  
"What's that?"

Janet couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "It's a book."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well, I knew that," he sighed with feigned  
annoyance, "You know what I meant."

"I did," Janet said as she handed it over to him, "Here, I brought it  
out here for you to read." Daniel took the book from Janet's fingers,  
his fingertips lightly tracing over the cover. To his surprise,  
instead of seeing the undecipherable symbols, they were as clear to  
him as the English alphabet.

"'The Birth of Peace'," Daniel read aloud, glancing up at Janet for  
clarification.

"It's about the creation of Zimmeria," Janet said, "It traces history  
through the civil war between the duchies before they united together.  
It also talks about the surrounding nations and the aid they gave  
during the war." She paused as Daniel looked at her curiously. "I  
thought you might like to learn about how Zimmeria was formed."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Janet smiled in return. "No problem. Oh, and be careful with that  
book. It's over 8000 years old."

Daniel nearly dropped the book into his lap. "8000 years old? How is  
it still here?"

"Preservation spells. There's not much you could do to it, but all  
the same, be careful with it," Janet said, picking up her polishing  
cloth once more. Daniel nodded before he turned his attention to the  
book in front of him.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Janet working on cleaning her  
short sword and Daniel leafing through the book, getting a feel for  
the pages and age before reading it.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Janet asked suddenly, causing  
Daniel to jump in surprise.

"Tomorrow?" Daniel questioned.

"The Santsuki festival," Janet clarified, "It starts tomorrow morning."

Daniel smiled, focusing his attention back to Janet. "Yeah, I guess,"  
he said, "I'm really interested to see everything that's involved."

Janet smiled back. "It's an exciting time of year," she said, "If  
you're not excited now, you will be tomorrow. The mood of the  
festival's infectious."

"It's a busy time for you, right?" Daniel asked.

Janet nodded. "Yeah," she said, "But I always make time to take in  
the sights of the festival. Besides, despite how busy I am, I always  
take a vacation afterwards."

"What do you do on vacation?" Daniel asked.

"Usually Aerin and I go to our island resort."

At that, Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Island resort?"

Janet crinkled her nose in amusement. "Sounds snobbish, doesn't it?  
The royal family has a small island off the west coast for their own  
personal use. Only the royal family and those invited by the royal  
family are allowed to go there. It's a lot of fun, though, and so  
relaxing. You can forget all about your problems and responsibilities  
and focus on the simple things."

Daniel smiled. "Sounds like the perfect vacation spot," he commented.

Janet grinned. "It is," she said, "You guys should come with us this  
year, if you can."

Daniel sighed. "We might not be able to," Daniel said, "I think it  
was a stretch allowing us to stay here for two weeks for the festival."

Janet's face fell slightly. "Oh, well, I'm sure we'll be going out  
there again sometime this year," Janet said hopefully.

"The others would love it, I think," Daniel said, "Especially Jack.  
He's always complaining about a lack of tropical paradises on other  
worlds."

Janet laughed, knowing that it was just like Jack. "Well, he's  
welcome to come with us whenever he likes," Janet said, "That  
invitation is extended to the rest of you, as well, you know."

Daniel nodded. "I know. Thank you." Janet merely smiled, sensing  
that the conversation had come to an end, and went back to cleaning  
her short sword as Daniel began reading the book Janet had brought out  
for him. Once again, a comfortable silence descending on them once  
again as they each became absorbed in their own tasks.

Janet wasn't sure how long she was absorbed in what she was doing, the  
music from the sphere providing a comfortable background that lulled  
Janet into relaxation, but when she looked over at Daniel, she was  
surprised to discover that he had fallen asleep, the open book resting  
comfortably on his chest. Smiling, Janet finished

up cleaning her  
swords and sheathed the second one, putting both of them on the coffee  
table.

With a wave of her hand over the music sphere, the music stopped and  
Janet leaned over to pluck the book off of Daniel's chest. Making  
note of Daniel's place in the book, Janet gently closed it and set it  
aside. She took a few moments to watch him sleep, enjoying the  
opportunity to just look at him without fear of being discovered.

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest at the sight of him. He  
was just as handsome as he had been 5 years ago, age only adding to  
his attractiveness. Even though, a shiver ran down her spine at the  
thought of what he would look like if he unlocked his power.

Aerin had mentioned to her that he had told SG-1 about their powers,  
though none of SG-1 had mentioned it to her. Remembering the  
transformation she had gone through and knowing the sheer sense of  
power she could feel coming from others, she knew that if Daniel ever  
unlocked the power she could feel brimming beneath the surface, he  
would be a force to be reckoned with, a man with an irresistible aura  
about him. The thought sent her blood racing through her veins.

Though she tried to shake off the thoughts, she couldn't stop herself  
from admiring his sleeping form, dressed only in a thin undershirt and  
a pair of loose fitting pants. It was apparent that he still kept up  
his workout routine back on Earth from the muscles of his chest and  
upper arms; the sight made Janet sigh.

Janet finally shook herself out of it, realizing she should probably  
take him up to his bedroom before going to bed herself. Levitating  
him gently so as to not wake him up, Janet guided him upstairs and  
into his room. Careful not to jar him, Janet sent him down gently on  
the bed and covered him with the thin, silk top sheet that was used as  
bedding during the hot summer months.

Unable to resist, Janet sat down at the edge of the bed, watching him  
sleep by the light of the three moons. The moonlight made him glow  
and Janet didn't think she had ever seen anything more beautiful.

She sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying being next to him and,  
when she went to get up, she found herself being pulled back down.  
Feeling Daniel's arm wrap around her waist, Janet turned her head to  
see that he was still asleep, that he pulled her back down to the bed  
unconsciously.

His firm arm around her waist effectively prevented her from going  
anywhere, as she didn't want to use unnecessary force to extract  
herself and accidentally hurt Daniel in the process. Resigning  
herself to spending the night with Daniel, not that she minded in the  
least, Janet made herself comfortable in Daniel's arms. She soon  
drifted off to sleep, not thinking of how potentially awkward it could  
be in the morning.

As Janet fell asleep, Daniel's hold on her tightened, his soul at ease  
with her at his side. And, for the first night in 5 years, Daniel  
Jackson fell into a dreamless sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

See Part 1 for disclaimer

The next morning, Aerin woke to the sound of something buzzing annoyingly in his ear. Squeezing his eyes shut, as if that alone could block out the sound, Aerin clutched the warmth in his arms, feeling Nyla snuggle up against him as he pulled her closer. Despite the fact that the sun wasn't up and he was already awake, Aerin smiled; just having Nyla with him was enough to make his day.

"Morning already?" Nyla groaned, unwilling to open her eyes.

Aerin chuckled dryly, his eyes opening to see her facing him, her eyes screwed shut. He marveled at the sight of her, even in the near dark of early morning, and felt his heart constrict painfully with emotion. "The sun hasn't even reached the horizon yet but, yes, it's morning," he said.

Nyla gave a tired sigh. "I have to get up."

Aerin nodded before leaning in to brush a light kiss against her lips. "You do," he agreed, "We both do."

"Damn Santsuki festival," Nyla muttered before pulling Aerin back for another, deeper kiss. They moaned simultaneously at the feel of their lips pressed together, neither one wanting to pull away. His hand snaked around her waist, the heat of her skin burning through the thin night shirt she wore and he felt as if her heat were permanently imprinted on his palm, that he would never be able to forget the feel of her.

Nyla shivered as she felt his hand glide up her back and knew she had to pull away lest she stay there forever. Slowly, their kissing slowed to a stop and they opened their eyes to look at each other.

"I should go," Nyla said, giving herself a little room to think past the hazy passion threatening to overwhelm her.

Aerin, feeling the same things as Nyla, nodded in agreement. "You should. You have to be at the temple in less than an hour."

With a soft, regretful sigh, Nyla pushed herself away from Aerin and got out of bed. She slipped on the robe she had worn up to his room and made her way to the door as Aerin sat up in bed. "I'll see you at the Naming ceremony," Nyla said over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his for several seconds.

Aerin nodded, his throat and voice refusing to work with him. "I love you," he suddenly blurted.

Nyla's hand froze on the doorknob, not expecting to hear the words she had been dying to hear for two years. Slowly, she turned and, with tears glistening in her eyes, smiled at him. "I love you, too."

The embarrassed flush Aerin felt rise to his cheeks at the sudden proclamation suddenly disappeared as his brain registered her words and he found himself grinning like a fool. He hadn't meant to announce his feelings like that, but now he was glad he had. "You should get going," Aerin said, "You don't want to be late."

Nyla gave him a grin filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "No, wouldn't want that," she said cheekily, "See you later." With that, she slipped out the door, leaving Aerin alone, still grinning like a fool.

Cassie awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The sun shining in through the large patio window, Cassie sat up the get away from the light glaring in her eyes and, as she looked about the room, knowledge of where she was came crashing back to her with startling reality. She was on another planet and, only a couple of rooms away, Janet was alive, her mother still lived. The thought brought tears to her eyes and as well as a sense of awe.

Talking with Janet the evening before, hearing about all she had been through and all she could do, Cassie was amazed at the woman Janet had become. Her mother had become powerful beyond all belief. Janet had demonstrated her power for Cassie, leaving Cassie awed and slightly afraid of what Janet could do with the power at her disposal. But, it still didn't change who Janet was on the inside and that was a great source of comfort.

Wondering what time it was, Cassie got off the large bed that had been conjured for her the evening before and went over to where Sam was still sleeping. She shook Sam's shoulder lightly, biting back a giggle as Sam started awake.

"What?" Sam murmured sleepily.

"It's morning," Cassie said.

Reaching out blindly, her eyes still closed, Sam searched for her watch, which she had set an alarm for. Knowing that they had to get up early that morning, Sam had ensured that she would get up. The fact that the alarm hadn't gone off meant Sam could still get some sleep. Looking at her watch, Sam sighed. "Cassie, we still have an hour until we have to get up," Sam nearly whined, loving the feel of the smooth, cool sheets around her.

Cassie sighed. "Well, I can't go back to bed. I'm going to go check out the bath tub."

"Have fun," Sam said as she rolled back over and fell into a light doze. Rolling her eyes in amusement, Cassie went and gathered her things, moving into the bathroom to enjoy the Jacuzzi-size tub while Sam was still sleeping.

Daniel came to consciousness slowly. Opening his eyes, he stretched out an arm, feeling the empty space beside him. Somehow, it felt wrong, like something was supposed to be there, but Daniel didn't know why or what. Shrugging off the feeling, Daniel pushed himself from the comfort of his bed and padded to the bathroom.

After bathing and dressing, Daniel went downstairs to find that he was the last one up, Jack, Teal'c, Sam, and Cassie already sitting around on the couches, eating a light breakfast.

"Morning, Daniel," Jack called out as Daniel joined them.

Looking around, Daniel noticed that Janet was missing. "Where's Janet?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "We don't know. She wasn't here when we woke up this morning, but there was food put out here for us. She probably had something to do early this morning in preparation for today," Sam surmised.

"Yeah, probably," Daniel agreed as he poured himself a mug of falano.

"That stuff's great," Cassie said, holding her own mug, "More addicting than coffee, I swear."

Daniel chuckled. "It is." They ate in relative silence, enjoying the morning meal. They wouldn't have guessed, given the peace of the morning, that the whole of Zimmeria was bustling with activity, teeming with people from all over the world to celebrate the most esteemed, most important time of the year, that thousands of people were packed in the city for the festival.

After finishing their food, SG-1 and Cassie just sat around, talking with each other while waiting for Janet to show up. A few minutes later, the entrance doors to Janet's room opened and Janet, Nyla, and Christos walked in, all wearing identical grey robes. Nyla and Janet had their hair pulled back into buns and the only jewelry any of them wore was the 10 rings they had, one on each finger.

"Good morning," Janet smiled as she spotted them, "Sleep well?" She blushed slightly as she looked over at Daniel, alerting Nyla and Christos to her emotions. She remembered waking up in Daniel's arms, the warmth that had spread through her body was amazing. She had been loathe to remove herself, but knew she had to in order to avoid any embarrassment. As it was, she wasn't sure if she was going to tell him he had kidnapped her and confined her to his bed while he slept.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, jolting Janet out of her musings.

"At a religious ceremony," Nyla explained, "We were receiving the blessing of the High Priestess before the other ceremony later this morning."

"The three of us are the new 10th level Mages this year," Janet said, gesturing to Nyla and Christos beside her, "We officially receive our status as Master Mages in an hour."

"You're invited to the ceremony, by the way," Christos added, "The Grand Mage officially extended the invitation. You're lucky; most non-Mages don't get invited to the Naming ceremony."

"So that's why you're wearing the grey robes," Cassie noticed.

Janet nodded. "Grey is the only color not associated with a branch of magic. It's used for students to signify that they haven't officially announced their School of Magic," she explained.

"So, what School do you belong to?" Daniel asked.

Janet smiled grimly. "I'm a War Mage," Janet said, "That means I belong to the Schools of Elemental, Telekinetic, Manipulative, and Conjuring Magics. Nyla's a Full Healer, which means she's both a Healer and an Empath. Christos is a 10th Level Empath, though he has also mastered up to the 8th Level of War Magic, so he will receive something that indicates his status as both." Janet glanced at both of her friends, amazed that she had made friends with both of these people, knowing that she would be working closely with both of them for the rest of her life.

Nyla was going to become the next Head of both the Healers and the Empaths, Janet knew, and Lord Omar had confided in her that Christos was his pick for the next Grand Mage. Janet wasn't surprised at that; Christos was almost as strong as Aerin and it put him in a special position, gave him a special rank among the Mages. With Tranell a possible choice for next Head War Mage and Aerin as her Lord Protector, Janet and her friends were the next generation of leaders in Zimmeria, some of the most powerful Zimmeria would ever see.

"So, when does the ceremony start?" Sam asked.

"In about an hour," Janet said, looking over her friends and adoptive daughter, "Though you're going to want to wear something a little nicer." SG-1 and Cassie looked over their casual clothing before disappearing upstairs to change, leaving the three Mages downstairs.

"So, you excited?" Christos asked, nudging Janet with his elbow.

Janet smiled up at him, nervous excitement bubbling up in her stomach. "Yes, extremely," Janet answered, "I've worked hard for this moment; I finally receive my armor after 5 years of sleepless nights and hard work. It hasn't been easy balancing my duties with school. I deserve it. We all do."

"Yes, we do," Nyla said, "I just can't believe we all made it this far. It feels like we're being admitted to a special club, you know?"

Christos nodded. "Oh yeah, one with a very exclusive membership," he grinned, "This is what every Mage dreams of."

"We'll be one of less than 60 Master Mages in the world," Janet said, her voice full of anticipation, "Sometimes I just can't believe it."

"Well, there was no question whether or not you'd become a Master Mage," Christos affectionately teased, his eyes twinkling at Janet, "What, with you being the Akakami and all. In fact, there'd have been something wrong if you hadn't become one."

Janet playfully scoffed and nudged Christos with her shoulder only to have Christos pull her into a hug instead. He also pulled Nyla close, creating a group hug. "I love you guys," Janet said quietly, her eyes tearing up as the emotion swelled up in her chest.

"We love you, too, sweetie," Christos whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears, overwhelmed by the moment.

"Forever," Nyla added, struggling to keep back her own tears.

"Having a little huddle?" Jack's voice called out. The three broke apart, Janet's eyes going to the stairs that Jack was walking down, the older man having changed into a more respectable pair of slacks with a crisp, white shirt.

Janet wiped away the tears that had pooled in her eyes, telling herself to pull it together. "Something like that," she said in response, noticing Teal'c and Daniel exit their respective rooms almost simultaneously, dressed similarly to Jack. Cassie and Sam emerged from the room they shared moments later, each wearing a skirt and a nice blouse.

"We're going to have to have clothes made for you for tonight," Janet mused.

"Tonight?" Jack questioned.

"The opening ball of the Santsuki festival," Janet clarified, "You guys are all invited. It's the ball that the Royal family holds at the beginning of the festival. It's a prestigious event. Only those who are invited can attend."

"Is there going to be enough time to have adequate clothing prepared?" Teal'c asked.

Nyla, Christos, and Janet shared equally amused looks. "When magic is involved, there's always enough time," Janet smirked, "We should probably head down to the University, though. We'll need time to get into place for the ceremony." With that said, the entire group of 8 moved down out of the Tower and to the University.

It was when they got down to the courtyard, with all the people moving about, did SG-1 and Cassie understand just how big of a festival this was. The overall mood was one of excitement, despite the early hour, and SG-1 and Cassie couldn't help but be infected by the excitement. It snuck up on them, residing in their chests, making their hearts pound with anticipation for the days ahead.

They approached the University, but before they could go inside, Janet stopped them, turning to face her friends and daughter.

"Before we go in," Janet said, "I just wanted to make sure you're all properly shielded. The last thing we need is the magic of the University stealing your minds away from you." Going around, Janet briefly touched each member of SG-1, making sure that the shield she had erected in their minds stayed in place. When she approached Cassie, Cassie froze.

"Mom?" she questioned.

Janet smiled. "I have to shield you, too. You also have power and I don't want you getting harmed or your mind getting destroyed." Janet reached out and grabbed Cassie's hands, reaching into her mind to provide the same shield she had to SG-1. When she was finished, Janet smiled. "Ok, we're good. Let's go."

"Are you sure it's ok for you to shield all of them at the same time?" Nyla asked.

Janet nodded, glancing over at Nyla. "I put a temporary shield that doesn't need a constant link to maintain. It'll be fine; it'll hold. It's not as strong as the one that Lord Omar uses, but it'll last a couple of days." Nyla nodded in understanding as they ascended the wide steps that led up to the University. People moved aside as they saw Nyla, Janet, and Christos pass by, knowing they were the next to be honored with the rare status of Masters, and stepped aside as a sign of respect.

In short order, they had made it to the Arena, the part of the University where War Mages practiced mock battles to test their skills. The Arena was a multi-functional room, also used for official ceremonies. With the skill of the Mages at the University, the Arena was easily transformed from the battle platform into a room where official functions could be held. Rows of seating lined the circular room and, as the group entered the room, they were approached by a tall, blonde woman.

"Lady Alinna!" Janet greeted with a smile.

"Lady Janet," Alinna said with a bow of her head, "I came to congratulate you on your Master status. You three all deserve it."

"Thank you," Janet smiled, "Are you sitting with Karise?"

Alinna nodded and pointed over to the front of the room, Janet following the direction she was pointing to see Karise and Tanith sitting next to each other; as Callista wasn't a Mage, nor did she merit a special invite, she wasn't there, spending the morning in the rooms she shared with Tanith. "We've been here for only a few minutes," Alinna said.

"Could you make room for my friends and my daughter?" Janet asked.

Alinna smiled. "Of course. You three head on to the back room where you should be waiting. I'll take them with us."

Janet sighed with relief. "Thank you, Lady Alinna," Janet said before she turned to SG-1 and Cassie, "I have to go wait for the ceremony to start in a different room, but I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Wish us luck," Christos smiled brightly before turning to leave.

"See you three later," Jack called out with a wave, watching as they walked away.

"Well, come with me," Alinna said with a smile as she began walking back to where she was seated with Karise and Tanith.

Karise smiled as she saw Alinna return with SG-1 and Cassie, whom she hadn't met, in tow. "It's wonderful to see you all again," Karise said to SG-1 before looking at Cassie, "But I haven't met you before."

"This is Cassie," Sam said, "Janet's daughter."

Karise's eyes went wide with delight as she stood to greet Cassie. "It's wonderful to meet you. Janet's told me nothing but good things about you. She missed you a lot while she's been here."

Cassie stood in awe of the Queen of Zimmeria, blow away by the power she could feel radiating from her. But, she managed to smile. "It's nice to meet you, too. I would have liked to meet you last night, though," Cassie said, hoping she hadn't been too rude in her words.

To Cassie's relief, Karise smiled in return. "Yes, this is not exactly the most appropriated setting to meet, but Tanith and I were away last night and have only returned this morning," Karise said, thinking about their brief, but cold trip to the northern country of the Wastelanders to wish them a joyous festival; Karise was certainly glad to be back in warmer climates.

A chorus of gasps echoed throughout the room and SG-1 and Cassie turned to see what the commotion was all about. When they did, they were unable to contain their own gasps as well. A dozen of zimmerians had entered the room, their long bodies swaying gently as they all but glided into the room. Cassie felt a twinge of fear deep in her stomach at seeing the gigantic, lizard-like creatures, but she knew from meeting Rhianna and Rylus (whom she recognized at the back of the pack), that they were no enemies of humans.

"Looks like the entire Council of Elders has shown up," Karise mused, counting the number of bodies, spotting the red form of Vantel in front. She also noted the presence of Xyane and Zephyr, and, right behind them, Rhianna and Rylus. They were the youngest zimmerians among the bunch, allowed to be there because of their bond with Aerin and Janet. A special, open area had been left for the zimmerians and the large creatures settled there with ease, waiting for the proceedings to start.

The crowd of Mages was left to talk among themselves while they waited for the ceremony to start. Suddenly, the whole room hushed as Lord Omar walked into the room, Aerin, Tranell, and Idrianna following, each of them dressed in the traditional clothing of their respective schools of magic.

Lord Omar wore the silver robes that represented his office, the light reflecting off the shimmering fabric. Lady Idrianna was dressed in the deep, royal purple robes of the Healers; a broad, lilac colored stripe on the edge of her sleeves marked her as the head of the Healers.

The most shocking outfits of the small group were those worn by Aerin and Tranell. Both wore black leather armor, armor so black it seemed to swallow up the light around them. Completely covered from neck to foot, the thick armor was molded to their bodies, giving them the protection required while allowing them the flexibility of movement. The only difference between the two was the white sash that Aerin wore across his chest, a sign of his dual status as Master Healer/Empath.

As one unit, the group of four mages made their way to the center of the room with Lord Omar at the head of the group, the other three standing behind him in a straight line.

With his gaze fixated on the door in front of him, Lord Omar swung his arms open wide, throwing open the double doors with the grand gesture, revealing Nyla, Janet, and Christos to the crowd in front of them. "Those who feel they are worthy of receiving the title of Master, step forth now," Omar called out. With nervous glances at each other, the three stepped out of the room and waited to receive their honors.

Only minutes before, Janet stood with Nyla and Christos in the small room, her arms folded across her chest in nervousness. "I can't believe this is finally happening," Janet muttered.

"It does seem unbelievable," Nyla said, "Almost like a dream."

Christos groaned. "Or it could be that we've been awake way too long," he said, trying to interject some humor. It worked; both Janet and Nyla chuckled.

"It could be that," Janet agreed, "I wish I could have slept longer."

Nyla looked over at Janet, an eyebrow raised slyly. "You mean you wish you could have slept longer with Daniel," Nyla teased.

A fierce blush rose to Janet's cheeks. "I shouldn't have told you about that," she bemoaned, "You'll never let me live it down."

Christos smiled. "Janet, it's hard not to tease you about it when you're so hopelessly in love with the man," he said, his smile kind, "Really, you should do something about these feelings of yours."

"I can't," Janet mumbled with fear, knowing she was a coward.

"Why not?" Nyla asked, her face fixed with a look of concern, "You have nothing to fear from admitting your feelings."

"I just…can't tell him," Janet said, "There's so many things I haven't told him yet, things he should know."

"Well, you know he loves you back, right?" Christos asked, seeing the shocked look on Janet's face at his words.

"He does?" Janet breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.

Nyla nodded. "He does," she reassured, "I can tell every time Daniel looks over at you. The second he looks at you, I can sense a love so intense, it nearly blows me away."

Janet turned, as if trying to ignore what she just heard. "It's not the right time," Janet admitted, "The future is too uncertain."

"You're just scared of telling him how you feel," Nyla chided.

Janet shook her head and turned back around. "No, that's not it. I mean, yes, I am a little scared of telling him how I feel. But I have more concern for what could happen in the near future."

Christos gave Janet a suspicious look. "What aren't you telling us?" he asked.

Janet drew in a shaky sigh and shook her head. "It's just a general concern. There's someone out there who's able to negate our magic; that has me especially scared. And, to add to it, relations aren't looking too good with Xarnac."

"Well, that's nothing out of the ordinary," Nyla said.

"No, it's worse this time," Janet said, biting down on her lip in fear, "Relations have become downright hostile. I wouldn't be surprised if they declared war by the end of the summer." An eerie silence descended over the small group, each of them wondering just what direction the near future would take.

The silence was suddenly interrupted as the double doors in front of them swung open, revealing the converted arena, the seats filled with Mages and other invited guests.

"Those who feel they are worthy of receiving the title of Master, step forth now," Omar's voice rang out.

Together, Janet, Christos, and Nyla walked out into the large room, each of them trying to ignore the feeling of hundreds of eyes watching their every more, and approached the group that was assembled before them, Lord Omar and each of their sponsors.

"Christos Rasten, step forth," Tranell spoke, stepping forward to stand along side Omar. Christos moved to stand right in front of them. Janet watched as Christos swore an oath much like the one she had sworn when she became a doctor. Soon after, a bright light surrounded him and the grey robes he wore transformed into the deep blue that signified his status as a member of the School of Empaths.

When it was Nyla's turn, Idrianna came forward and had Nyla swear a similar oath, her grey robes transforming into those of pure white, the robes of a Healer/Empath. Finally, it was Janet's turn, Aerin calling Janet to stand before him.

"You wish to become a War Mage?" he asked , his tone serious and formal.

Janet nodded. "I do."

Aerin gave her a curt not. "Very well," Aerin said, "You have proven yourself worthy of the status as Master War Mage. But, there is one thing you must do." The entire room fell silent as Aerin paused dramatically. Janet waited with bated breath, almost unable to bear the anticipation. "You must make your armor," he continued.

Janet sighed with relief. "Is that all you ask of me?" Janet asked, thinking the task simple.

"It is not as easy as it sounds, however," Aerin said, "You must make it from one of the elements. A War Mage's armor is imbued with magical properties derived from the elements that make it up. You must choose an element and then force it to take the shape of your armor." From their position up in the rows of seating, SG-1 could see the floundering look of panic take hold of Janet's expression; she clearly had no idea how do accomplish what was asked of her.

"But, how? Why?" Janet asked, her voice a whisper so only Aerin could hear it.

"You must prove yourself worthy of the armor. You have already earned the status. The armor you must make in order to earn it. I can't help you in this," Aerin whispered back, a look of regret on his face, "You must pick the element that feels right. Only the one that feels right will enable you in being successful. Look within; the answer is there." Janet nodded and let her eyes slip shut, her focus moving inward. She concentrated on the problem, letting the solution come to her instead of chasing it.

"Pick the element that feels right." Aerin's voice echoed in her mind and she reached into her elemental magic. Immediately, fire and light came to mind, soon followed by the other three elements.

'Pick one element…' she mused, 'But they all feel right.' Each element reached out for her tantalizingly, each of them begging her to be picked.

'I can't pick one,' Janet said, "But I can't pick all of them."

"_Pick all of them…_" a voice echoed in her mind.

Janet nearly jumped in surprise. 'What?'

"_You must pick all of them._"

'But, I'm not allowed-"

"_Do not listen to the words of others. Trust us in this._" Janet insides twisted with nervousness. The voice was so inviting, the words so seductive; should she do as it said?

"_Yes, listen to us._" The voice drew her in and Janet knew she had made her choice. She opened her eyes, determination shining through her gaze.

Aerin smiled. "You have chosen."

"Yes, I have," Janet said curtly. Holding out her hand, Janet brought forth a ball of Light, gathering it in front of her in its purist form.

Aerin nodded. "You have chosen Light. Now you must-" He stopped mid-sentence as a ball of Fire appeared next to the light, his eyes wide with surprise. The crowd of Mages gasped at this unprecedented event; no War Mage had ever chosen more than one element.

"But, you're not allowed more than one," Aerin informed Janet. No sooner than he had spoken those words did identical representations of Earth and Water appear in front of Janet. Her eyes locked on with Aerin's, her gaze capturing his. Janet didn't know what the scared surprise reflected in Aerin's eyes meant, but it was too late to stop what she had put into motion.

Though he couldn't see the expression on Aerin's face, Daniel could feel the shock of the Mages around him. He looked over at Sam, who gave him a quizzical look.

"What's going on?" she whispered, not wanting to call attention over to them.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know," he whispered back as quietly as he could, his expression one of curiosity. He almost risked asking Karise what was going on, but one glance at the Queen's anticipatory expression kept Daniel's mouth shut. Daniel shifted his gaze back to the scene happening before him. 4 spheres, each one a different element, floated before Janet, her determined expression filled with an intensity Daniel had never seen coming from her before.

"You have chosen the 5 elements," Aerin said, confusing Daniel until he realized that the one he couldn't see was Air, "You must now form them into your armor. Be warned, however, that failure to force these elements to bend to your will may result in death. This has never been done before, so we may not be able to help you if something goes awry." There was a tremor in Aerin's voice that betrayed just how worried he was for the woman he was sworn to protect; the fact that Aerin was scared made Daniel just that much more afraid for Janet, despite the fact that he didn't know what was going on.

From next to him, Daniel could feel Cassie hand latch onto his forearm, her fingers clenching in fear at hearing that Janet could possibly die within the next few minutes.

Down in the middle of the arena, Janet nodded. "I understand," she said, reassuring Aerin with her eyes that she didn't expect nor require him to help her.

"You may proceed," Aerin announced. Janet smiled reassuringly at Aerin before slipping her eyes shut. She wondered at the newfound sense of calm that had taken over her; it was like her actions weren't entirely her own, but they felt right, as if this was what she was supposed to do.

At her wishes, the five elements came together, forming a swirling mass of an unidentifiable element. From where he sat, Daniel stared in amazement as the elemental spheres in front of Janet came together in a sudden rush. The large glowing ball that had formed swirled with pure power. Heat radiated throughout the room in a large pulse before being sucked away, leaving everyone chilled.

Janet's arms, which had been at her sides, rose so they were parallel to the ground, her fingers outstretched. She threw her head back and, in the blink of an eye, was surrounded by the elemental ball she had created, the energy bending to her will. The combined elements swirled around her, covering all her limbs in concentric circles, flowing about her like ribbon.

The glow that now surrounded her grew brighter and brighter until the entire room had to shield their eyes. A sudden burst of pressure silently radiated from the center of the room, like all the air had been sucked from the arena, negating any sound that might happen.

In the center of the room, Janet could feel the transformation taking over her, the robes she wore changing into something more magical, more powerful. She didn't know how she was doing it, only that she was. It was like she already knew how, but she didn't remember learning it.

The feeling that she had done something like this before permeated every fiber of her being, causing her to think that it was something that one of the Twins had done in millennia past. It wouldn't have surprised her, really; she had been having some of the strangest dreams since becoming one of the Twins, dreams and images of things and events of thousands of years ago. It also wouldn't be shocking to her if the voices she had hear were the consciousnesses of the Twins that had come before her.

As suddenly as the process had begun, it ended, though it seemed to have taken forever. The light in the room faded until the only source of light was the sunlight streaming in through the circular hole in the domed ceiling. Everyone opened their eyes, eager to see the results of the extraordinary event and there was nothing less than a shocked gasp from every member of the crowd.

Standing in the same spot she had been standing when it had begun was a transformed Janet Fraiser. Instead of the grey robes she had worn into the arena, Janet now wore black armor similar to Aerin's. However, instead of being deep black, when the sun reflected off of the armor, the whole crowd could see gold in the leather; it was a gold so dark, it was black.

Everyone could see the sparkle in Janet's armor, the material molding closely to her form, and the crowd of nearly 5000 Mages (the ones who could attend the ceremony) rose from their seats and knelt on the ground. Even Aerin and Omar went to their knees, bowing before Janet.

Janet looked around, her eyes wide with shock, wondering just what was going on, what auspicious event had occurred this time. Her eyes caught sight of SG-1 and Cassie, the 5 also looking around in confusion. Janet locked eyes with Daniel, his gaze sending her a silent, yet obvious question; he wanted to know what was going on. Janet shrugged and removed her gaze from his to see Nyla and Christos in similar positions on the floor.

A sense of hysterical panic filled Janet at the sight of the gathering of Mages all kneeling before her; apparently, they all knew something she didn't. Straight in front of her, in the back of the room, Janet spotted the zimmerians and she immediately sought out their minds.

/What is going on/ she asked, broadcasting her thoughts so all of them could hear her.

/You have almost realized your full potential, your final place in the destiny of this world/ Vantel informed her, speaking for all the other as the Head of the Council of Elders.

/Excuse me/ Janet asked, her mental voice tinged with exasperation; it was starting to sound like yet another thing that separated her from everyone else.

/Ask the humans. They will tell you/ Vantel said before cutting off the mental link.

Janet sighed and went over to Lord Omar, crouching beside his kneeling form, the leather of her armor creaking lowly as she did so. "Lord Omar, what is going on?" she whispered, placing a heavy, gloved hand on his shoulder; absently, she noted the raised hand guards on the back of her gloves and realized that's what made them feel so heavy.

Lord Omar raised his head, looking at Janet with respect and awe. "It is the Armor of Life," Omar told her.

Janet raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It means we are on the eve of our greatest darkness and our salvation," Omar said in a quiet whisper. The words sent a shiver up Janet's spine, fear setting up residence in the pit of her stomach.

"What can we do? How do you know this?" Janet asked.

"Speak to me after the opening ball tonight," Omar said, "I will explain everything then."

Janet nodded and, gripping Omar's upper arm, helped him to his feet. Looking around, Janet so desperately wanted to tell everyone to get to their feet, that she was no reason for them to get on their knees and bow before her, but the insecure woman inside of her, the part of her that still hadn't grown into her role as heir to the throne and the savior of the planet, kept her silent and unsure of what to say. Instead, Omar did it for her.

"Everyone, please, rise to your feet and rejoice," Omar announced, "There is still much to celebrate." Slowly, everyone rose from their kneeling positions, their eyes locked on Janet; she felt so much she was being looked at through a glass box, like she was a freak in a laboratory experiment. She was happy when Aerin came to her, grabbed her arm, and led her out of the room.

"Come, we have a reception to go to in the dining hall," Aerin said, motioning for Nyla and Christos to follow. They followed wordlessly, walking in silence until Janet changed their destination, forcing the small group into an empty classroom.

"Ok, what's going on?" Janet asked, "What was that all about back in the arena?" Her three friends looked at each other uncertainly, wondering what to say. Janet sighed impatiently. "What is it?" Janet asked.

"It's hard to explain," Aerin said slowly.

"Well, apparently everyone knows what's going on, so it can't be that hard to explain," Janet pointed out, her eyebrow raised sharply.

"You have to understand," Nyla butted in, "This is something we've all been taught was merely a bedtime story, something our mothers told us when we were falling asleep."

"A bedtime story?" Janet asked skeptically, her arms crossed over her chest in exasperation; she was near the end of her patience and all her friends seemed to be doing was dancing around the subject.

"My father used to tell it to me all the time," Christos said, smiling nostalgically, "It was my favorite story. Almost every night, I would ask him to tell me of the story of the warrior in the golden Armor of Life and how that warrior would be the one to lead us through our darkest time."

"Well, apparently it isn't a bedtime story," Janet sighed.

Aerin shook his head. "No, it's part of an obscure prophecy that's been passed down to the masses in the form of a fable."

Janet had to resist rolling her eyes. "Oh joy, prophecy," she muttered, "Prophecy will be the death of me."

At this, Aerin paled. "It very well may be," he said solemnly, "According to what Lord Omar taught me, though the prophecy is vague, it alludes to a journey to the underworld for the bearer of the Armor of Life."

Janet, who had over the years become skeptical when it came to prophecy, sighed. "Well, nothing is set in stone," she said, "And you know prophecy can be vague. It could have entirely different meaning besides its literal one."

"It's always a possibility," Aerin admitted, "But, you have to admit, the literal meaning could most likely be the true meaning."

Janet sighed more deeply. "I know," she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose; she was suddenly developing a headache.

"Everything alright?" Nyla asked.

"I'm just tired at being the center of everything," Janet said, "I didn't ask for any of this. Being the Akakami, heir to the throne, and now this whole Armor of Life thing…it's getting to be too much."

Aerin smiled grimly. "You are the fulcrum at which the future rests on," Aerin said, "You are like the root of a tree, from which everything else branches from. Your decisions, your choices, cause events to ripple out through the entire world. Without you, we are lost."

Janet pressed the heels of her hands over her closed eyes. "I hope you haven't misplaced your faith," Janet whispered.

"So far, you haven't led us wrong," Christos said, grabbing her elbow, "Now, come on, there's a reception waiting for us. We're the guests of honor; it wouldn't do to keep them waiting."

Janet looked up at Christos and smiled before looking over at Nyla and Aerin with the same expression. "That sounds like a perfect idea," Janet said, "Plus, I'm sure my friends are wondering what happened to me. We did disappear suddenly."

"Well, then, let's go," Nyla said, an excited smile on her face at the thought of the reception. Their thoughts in a brighter frame of mind, the small group of Mages left the classroom that Janet had dragged them into and made their way to the dining hall where the reception was being held.

Immediately, Janet spotted SG-1 and her daughter standing with Karise and Tanith. She started to go over, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Janet looked over to see Nyla standing right next to her, her slim hand perched delicately on Janet's shoulder.

"Look," Nyla whispered in Janet's ear, focusing Janet's attention on the rest of the room. A hush had fallen over the room at the sight of the newly appointed Master Mages. Janet couldn't help the soft blush that rose to her cheeks at all the attention and it only got worse when the entire crowd of Mages that had gathered for the reception began applauding in congratulations for their acquired status. From beside her, she noticed her friends, too, getting antsy at the attention, Aerin having snuck off to let the three of them have their moment in the spotlight.

'Like I need anymore of those,' Janet inwardly snorted. When the applause finally quieted, Nyla, Christos, and Janet were free to move about the room, talking with the other Mages who had shown up.

Janet immediately went to SG-1 and Cassie while Nyla and Christos went off in different directions. Her friends and daughter smiled at her as they saw her approaching and Janet couldn't keep the broad smile off her face as she stopped in front of them.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Sam said, her lips curved up in a grin.

"I guess so," Janet said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nice outfit, by the way," Jack said, looking over the leather armor.

Janet flashed him a saucy grin. "You think?"

Jack had to chuckle. "Oh yeah, you have the whole Dominatrix thing down pat."

Janet laughed aloud. "You have no idea how often I've thought the same thing whenever I look at the other female War Mages," she said, still laughing.

"There are other women War Mages?" Daniel asked, trying his hardest not to let his eyes do a bit of roaming; it was just his luck the armor Janet wore was practically skin tight.

"Of course there are," Janet said, sounding slightly offended, "There's only a few, really. Besides me, there are only 3 women War Mages. There are many women who master the 8th and 9th levels of War Magic, but in order to be a true War Mage, one has to have achieved the 10th level. Not many men do that, never mind the number of women who do. Though there are more women in the Schools of Healing and Empathy, more than in the School of War Magic."

"I would have thought you would belong with the Healers," Teal'c said, almost regretting it for the scowl that came to Janet's face.

"Hmph, I can't even Heal myself. One of the greatest ironies, isn't it? I was trained to be a doctor, trained to help save lives, yet my power doesn't reflect that at all," Janet said, sighing as she spoke the words, "But, there's nothing to be done for it. I've had 5 years to get over it." SG-1 and Cassie were all suddenly reminded of just how long Janet had been in Zimmeria, on another planet unable to return home. The things she had gone through were almost unimaginable.

"Lady Janet?"

Janet turned around to see Byard approaching her, outfitted in the deep black armor of the War Mages. Byard, though he was a teacher of Magical Theory, was also the General of the War Mages, leader of the small group of 20 Mages in the world who had mastered the art of War Magic. They were the first to go in the battle, the first and last line of defense against the magic that could threaten the realm. And Janet was now one of them.

"Lord Byard," Janet spoke with a bow of her head.

Byard bowed in return, his upper body making an angle to the ground. "Congratulations on your achievements. You have rightfully earned them."

"Thank you," Janet said, "You honor me with your praise, Lord Byard." Janet knew that, though she was heir to the throne, as a War Mage, she answered to him.

"I have actually come to give you one more honor," Byard spoke. His hand going to the high-necked collar of the armor he wore, he removed the golden collar that was attached to the leather, the symbol of his status as leader of the War Mages. "I give you this," he continued, "It is only fitting that the Akakami and the bearer of the Armor of Life be the one to lead us into battle."

"Thank you, but I-" Janet was cut off from saying anything more as Byard reached around and fastened the collar to Janet's armor.

"We will now follow your orders," Byard informed her, "It is said that the collar was made in anticipation for the times that are upon us. The inscription engraved in the collar reads, 'In the darkest of times, only life will see us through.' I believe the maker of that collar was talking about you, Lady Janet."

Janet wanted to scream in frustration of yet another burden placed on her shoulders, but held in her emotions well. "Thank you, Lord Byard. I will try my best not to fail you."

"It is an honor to serve under you. If you are as good a General as you are a leader, I have no fear for the coming days. Congratulations, once again." With a bow to Janet, and a quick bow to SG-1 and Cassie, Byard turned and walked away, leaving a flabbergasted SG-1 and a frustrated Janet.

"Why me?" she muttered, "Why is it always me?"

"I take it this happens to you a lot?" Sam asked, watching Byard move away, impressed by how commanding he was.

"More than you know," Janet said, "It seems, according to Aerin and Lord Omar, that I am the person whose actions will decide the fate of this land. The whole of the planet and its safety rests on my shoulders. I am to protect and lead them through dark times, against an enemy I haven't seen, but whose influence I can feel. It's enough to make me want to go mad at times."

"How do you cope?" Cassie asked, worried for her mother.

Janet smiled at her daughter. "My friends, Aerin, Karise, Tanith, they all help me by supporting me. Still, though, sometimes I don't feel I was made for this, that they've picked the wrong person and that one day they'll realize they've made a horrible mistake."

"I don't think that'll happen," Daniel said, sympathetic to Janet's emotions, wishing there was something he could do to help her with some of the pressure, "I've seen how they worship you, Janet. Their trust in you is almost absolute."

Janet smiled up at Daniel, a blush rising to her cheeks as she remembered what Nyla had told her about Daniel's feelings for her. "I just hope their trust isn't misplaced," Janet sighed, trying to reign in her feelings and tame the fantasies of her and Daniel that were spiraling out of control in her mind.

"Well," Jack said, trying to diffuse the tension, "This is a party and I say we enjoy ourselves. There's good food, good people, and it's a beautiful day outside. Let's have fun." Happy for the change of topic, Janet smiled and joined everyone in following Jack's suggestion.


	27. Chapter 27

See Part 1 for disclaimer

With the reception over, Janet heaved a great sigh; one event down, countless to go. "God, I can't wait to get out of this armor," Janet sighed as she, Aerin, Cassie, and SG-1 made their way back up to the Tower to change for the rest of the day's more casual events before they had to attend the Opening Ball later that evening.

Aerin paused mid-step. "Um, there's a bit of a trick to it," Aerin said. Everyone stopped soon after Aerin did, looking at him as they waited for him to explain.

Janet raised an eyebrow in question. "A trick to it?" she asked.

"Yes, well, you see," Aerin said, "Since the armor is magical, you have to remove it by magical means. And you never quite remove it. You're always wearing it, but you can make it disappear with just a thought."

"Then why don't I do that now," Janet said and had just slipped her eyes shut to do what Aerin had described when Aerin reached out for her.

"No no no no," he said, his cheeks flushed with red, "You don't want to do that in the middle of the hallway."

Janet looked at Aerin in confusion. "And why not?"

"Well, in order to take it off, you have to have been wearing something beforehand," Aerin said.

"Well, I was wearing the grey robes earlier. There's nothing to worry about."

"Um, actually, you aren't wearing those anymore," Aerin said slowly.

"Excuse me?" Janet asked. SG-1 and Cassie just stood there, amused by the exchange between Aerin and Janet.

"You, uh, actually turned those robes into the armor. If you remove the armor now, you'll be standing here naked," Aerin explained. Sam nearly couldn't hold back the giggles and Jack coughed nervously while Daniel did his best to not look at Janet as he pictured her naked.

Janet's face took on a look of fear. "Did all the clothes I was wearing turning into the armor?" Janet asked slowly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes?" Aerin answered tentatively, almost fearing Janet's reaction.

"Dammit!" Janet swore, her fists clenching at her side, "Stupid magic."

"If you don't mind me asking," Aerin said, "Why the anger?"

A fierce blush rose to Janet's cheeks. "Um, no reason," she said slowly, not wanting to tell them the reason for her outburst, that her favorite bra and pair of panties, the set she wore for good luck, had been transformed into her armor.

'And they were really comfortable, too,' Janet thought.

"Just…wishing that someone had told me about that before I got dressed this morning," Janet mumbled, continuing.

Sam understood almost immediately, just knowing what Janet was angry about; it had happened to her many a time on off world missions. "They were comfortable, weren't they?" Sam asked.

Janet looked over at Sam and saw the understanding reflected in her eyes. "Yes, they were," Janet nearly pouted.

"Well, you have money; you can always buy more like them," Sam informed her.

"I guess you're right," Janet sighed.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in reluctant curiosity. "Do I want to know what you're taking about?" he asked.

Sam looked over at him. "Female stuff; you wouldn't understand."

Jack had a flash of insight, but chose not to say what it was. "Ok," he said instead, "Let's just go get changed. Janet, you better do that in the privacy of your bedroom; don't want to give everyone a free show."

Janet glowered at the cheeky look on Jack's face, but said nothing as she continued to walk up to the Tower, everyone following behind her. Once in the privacy of her own room, Janet stood in front of the mirror and closed her eyes.

Doing what Aerin said, she made the armor disappear, but she was still able to feel its presence. Why Aerin had never told her about that, Janet would never know, but it was comforting to know that the protection of her armor was never more than a thought away.

Opening her eyes, Janet jumped in shock to see that she was, indeed, naked. Aerin had told her it would happen, but Janet didn't quite believe it until she saw herself standing there without clothing. The idea that she had nearly taken off the armor in public made Janet want to curl up and die from embarrassment, especially considering that the man she loved had been standing right in front of her.

'But he's already seen you without your clothes on, hasn't he?' a nagging voice in the back of her head informed her. Janet sighed; if the dreams she had had 5 years ago were due to a connection that she had with Daniel, possible by the fact that he had once been ascended, then he had seen her without her clothing a number of times. Just the thought of it made her cheeks flush, but not from embarrassment.

Shaking her head to clear her tortuous thoughts, Janet moved away from the mirror and went over to her armoire. In short order she had picked out an outfit of a soft, light green linen skirt with a simple white tank top, dressed, and freed her hair from the bun that she had worn all morning, her wavy hair cascading down her back.

Slipping on a pair of sandals, Janet left her room and joined her friends and daughter down in the living room, where they were all waiting for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Janet said, a smile on her face.

"It's no problem," Daniel said, astounded by how beautiful she was, even in the simplest of outfits. Daniel couldn't keep his eyes off her hair, however. The silky waves hung down her back, swaying gently with her every movement.

Daniel craved to run his fingers through her hair, remembering from his dreams the texture and weight of it in his hands, how it felt like a waterfall of pure silk against his roughened palms and how when she leaned over him, her hair would engulf them in a private world of their own, where no one existed but them.

Janet, noticing Daniel's gaze and wishing she was an Empath at the moment so she could know his feelings for herself, felt her heart pounding in response to the intense looks he was giving her; she could feel the tension between them rise another notch just in that moment. How long would it last before the pressure exploded? "What?" Janet asked Daniel, trying to see what his answer would be.

Janet's single word question caught Daniel off guard and he blinked in surprise. "Nothing," he replied. Sam and Jack exchanged knowing, exasperated looks.

"We really should just lock them in a room together," Jack whispered into Sam's ear so lowly that only she could hear him. Sam nodded her response, barely moving her head.

As much as she loved both Janet and Daniel, watching them dance around each other was getting to be a bit much for even Sam to handle. Plus, the hopeless romantic in her was dying to see her two friends happy together. They definitely needed a bit of a shove, though.

"Well, shall we?" Janet asked, oblivious to the conspiring of her two friends.

"What are we doing?" Cassie asked, excited for the rest of the day.

Janet smiled at her adopted daughter. "Well, Aerin and I always check out the fairgrounds on the first day of the festival," Janet said, "So we thought it'd be a good idea to continue that tradition." Janet didn't say anything about the last Santsuki festival where she had spent most of it with Lorin.

An imperceptible shiver ran down her spine of memories from that time, memories of helplessly watching as her body did things she didn't want it to, all under the control of a sick, twisted man. But, Janet didn't want to think about that, not with the joy of the Santsuki festival ahead of her.

Putting a smile on her face, Janet started to move towards the door, the others following. As they walked out onto the landing, Aerin also emerged from his rooms.

"You all ready to go?" Aerin asked, dressed casually as well in shorts and a thin, short-sleeved button down shirt.

"Yeah," Janet replied, "Let's hit the fairgrounds."

"We're meeting Nyla downstairs. She asked if she could go with us," Aerin said, informing them of their extra member for the day.

"She knows she doesn't have to ask," Janet said with a smile

"Yeah, but you know Nyla," Aerin said, "Always so polite." Aerin almost blushed at the memory of what "polite" Nyla was doing to him that morning but, thankfully, he was able to suppress it.

"It's one of her more endearing qualities, I think," Janet said, noticing Aerin's slight discomfort.

'I really have to ask him what's going on between him and Nyla,' Janet thought, narrowing her eyes slightly at her protector.

Aerin, noticing Janet's scrutiny, cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, let's get going," Aerin said, hoping to shift Janet's attention off of him.

Janet knew what he was trying to pull and decided it was in her best interest for the moment to go along with Aerin's little diversion. "Yes, the fairgrounds await no one."

As Daniel watched the conversation between Janet and Aerin, he realized something. 'She doesn't know that Aerin and Nyla are involved, does she?' Daniel thought, his gaze focusing on Janet as they started walking.

"Yes?" Janet asked, noticing Daniel's eyes on her.

"Oh, nothing," Daniel said, "Just staring off into space, really."

Janet smirked. "Well, pay attention to where you're walking. If I remember correctly, you sometimes have a bad habit of not paying attention to where you're going that ends up with you running into something."

"Oh, you've remembered correctly," Daniel chuckled, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. What happened last night?"

Janet's heart nearly froze in her chest before beating in double time. "What?" she asked, hoping that Daniel wouldn't catch the strained tone in her voice.

"It's just that the last thing I remember was reading on the couch and, when I woke up, I was in my bed. I was just curious as to how that happened," Daniel clarified.

Janet didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed that Daniel didn't remember that he had pulled her into bed with him the night before. "When I noticed you had fallen asleep, I simply levitated you up to your room. It wasn't very hard and I didn't want to wake you in order to get you back into bed," Janet explained.

Daniel nodded. "Well, that certainly explains it," he said. Janet smiled at him and, awkwardly, the conversation was over. In a few minutes, they had reached the ground floor of the palace, Nyla spotting the group immediately.

"Hey, you been waiting long?" Janet asked as Nyla approached them.

Nyla shook her head. "No, only a few minutes," Nyla informed them. She shared a soft smile with Aerin for only a second before turning her attention back to the group. "Well, let's go," Nyla said, "I can't wait to see what's at the fairgrounds this year." Nyla seamlessly incorporating herself into the group, they started walking, exiting the palace in short order.

"Aunt Janet!" a small voice cried out.

Janet stopped and turned around to see a young girl, no older than 8, running for her at top speed. The little girl barreled into her, Janet catching her with her arms and lifting her off the ground. "Kaylie!" Janet exclaimed, hugging the girl close to her, "How's my favorite munchkin?"

"The festival's started today!" Kaylie exclaimed, exhibiting an excitement that only a child can.

Duke Gregor, Kaylie's father and Karise's cousin, approached soon after. "Ah, I see she has found you, Lady Janet," Gregor said, a smile on his face.

Janet smiled back; of all the dukes, Gregor was her favorite. "She always manages to find me, don't you Kaylie?"

Kaylie nodded. "Oh, guess what?" she asked, her voiced hushed as if she had a secret she couldn't wait to share.

"What?" Janet whispered back conspiratorially.

"I get to sing in the concert this week," Kaylie said, her tone excited and nervous at the same time.

"I know," Janet said, "I'm singing with you."

"I'm singing 'Night Song'. I picked it out myself!"

Janet couldn't help but smile. "That's a beautiful song," Janet said, lowering Kaylie to the ground, "I'm sure you have a beautiful voice to go with it."

Kaylie blushed at the praise. "Will you practice it with me?"

Janet knelt on the ground, bringing her eye level down to Kaylie's. "I'd love to," Janet said.

From the sidelines, Cassie couldn't help twinge of guilt from gnawing the inside of her stomach at her wounded feelings. She remembered when Janet used to treat her like that, as if she was the most special little girl in the universe.

It hurt to see someone else getting the special, preferential treatment that was once only for her, even though she knew Janet would always remain her mother.

Kaylie gave Janet one of the widest smiles she had ever seen. "Oh, thank you, Lady Janet!"

Gregor, who had been watching his daughter interact with Janet, couldn't keep the fatherly smile off his face. "Kaylie, it's time to leave. We're supposed to meet up with your mother."

Kaylie pouted. "Oh, alright."

"Say goodbye to Lady Janet," Gregor instructed gently.

"Bye, Lady Janet," Kaylie said softly.

Janet smiled, reaching out to tousle Kaylie's light blonde hair. "Bye, Kaylie. I'll see you in a few days so we can practice."

"Ok!" Kaylie exclaimed.

Gregor scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Good day, Lady Janet. I'll see you at the ball tonight."

Janet smiled. "I look forward to it. Save me a dance?"

Gregor couldn't help but smile. "Of course, for you, as always." With that, Gregor turned and left, Kaylie waving to her over her father's shoulder. Janet smiled and waved back.

Aerin sighed. "Why is it that she always notices you, but never me?" Aerin questioned with a smile on his face, "Especially since I was there for her birth."

Janet shrugged. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to get her to notice you as the festival goes on."

"Besides," Nyla said, "Janet's her hero. You can't blame her for having tunnel vision."

Janet blushed at the mention of being someone's hero. "One of the side effects of being a celebrity," Janet murmured, trying to get the focus off of her, "Well, let's go. I can't wait to see what's at the fairgrounds."

"Getting ready to charge a whole bunch of money to the throne?" Nyla teased

"Oh, it's not like there's not enough money to pay for what I buy," Janet said with a sly smile, "Besides, it's the only time I spend like crazy."

"Do I hear something about shopping?" Sam asked, her ears perking up.

"Oh, you definitely hear something about it," Janet said, "It's almost a tradition among us women at the Santsuki festival. Plus, it doesn't help that, since I'm so recognizable, I don't have to bring any money with me. Instead, I can just forward the bill to the throne and that takes care of all of it."

"Lucky," Sam teased, nudging Janet with her elbow.

Janet grinned. "Well, since you're here, I guess I can extend the offer to you guys as well. There's more than enough money in the treasury to cover it," Janet said.

"Well, then, what are we standing around here for?" Cassie said, eager to do some shopping. Sufficiently excited, the four women moved off, leaving the men behind.

"Women," Jack sighed.

Aerin chuckled. "Tell me about it. Well, they'll be expecting us to follow. Let's not let them down."

"Indeed. I, too, am interesting in seeing the wares offered," Teal'c said, a small smile on his face.

"You're not turning into a woman on us, are you, Teal'c?" Jack teased. Teal'c only gave his teammate a mysterious look before moving forward and towards the group of women. Jack, Daniel, and Aerin shared an amused look before rushing off to join their friends.

Daniel's head was still spinning from all of the money that had been spent that day. Between four women, plus the occasional purchase from the guys, Daniel estimated that the equivalent of at least hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars had been spent in a single afternoon.

Everything from fine perfume and elegant fabric to furniture and hand-crafted ceramics had been displayed at the fairgrounds, the vendors trying to get the best price for their wares. Janet had spent the most, unsurprisingly, purchasing bolts of fabric, expensive jewels, furniture, books, anything that caught her fancy.

Luckily, none of the men had to carry a single package. With the use of magic, everything that had been bought was transported back to Janet's rooms, so they spend the entire afternoon free from the burden of large packages and bulky bags.

All in all, Daniel was worn out. Shopping had never been his thing and, despite the number of interesting items on display that day, Daniel had never been so glad to lie down on his bed and relax.

And, for a couple hours, that's what Daniel had been doing, reading one of the books Janet had given him when they had gotten back from the fairgrounds. It had been relaxing, giving Daniel the opportunity to rebuild his energy reserves he knew he was going to need for the ball that evening.

The thought of it made Daniel put down his book and smile. Balls were something he normally associated with fairy tales, storybook romances, and Disney movies, something no one really, actually experienced. Yet, that's exactly what Daniel was going to be experiencing. A knock at his door drew him out of his thoughts and focused his attention to the door.

"Come in!" Daniel called out.

The door opened slightly and Sam poked her head in. "Hey, can I come in?"

Daniel grinned. "Isn't that what I just said?" he teased.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is," Sam said as she entered the room and joined Daniel on his bed.

Daniel cocked his head to one side as he got a good look at Sam. "You look nice," Daniel said, gesturing to Sam's made up face, "Is your hair longer?"

"Just a little," Sam said, "Janet did it only a little bit ago. The make up too. Only it's magic. See? It doesn't come off." To prove her point, Sam dragged a finger over the light gloss over her lips, then held up her finger to show how clean it was.

"Nice," Daniel said, "Already getting ready for the ball tonight?"

Sam nodded. "Janet thought it would be fun to do up my face and Cassie's face. She knew what color our dresses are, so she was able to match the colors. Though, what colors we're wearing, she hasn't said a word of."

"You don't have your dress yet?" Daniel asked.

"Janet went to get all of our clothing about 15 minutes ago. She said she'd be back soon."

"And back soon I am," Janet said as she entered the room, bundles of clothing levitating behind her. Both Daniel and Sam turned to look over at her with smiles on their faces.

"It's about time," Sam teased, "Took you forever."

Janet mock glared at Sam. "Oh, you run down to the seamstress', pick up the clothes she has made in a rush, and run back up in less than 20 minutes and see how you fair," Janet playfully chided.

"No, thank you," Sam chuckled, "I'll leave the running around to you."

Janet rolled her eyes. "Figures I have to do all the work around here," she sighed with faux dramatics, "Anyway, I have clothes for the both of you." Turning around, Janet picked a long swath of silky, navy fabric from the bundle and handed it over to Sam.

"That's yours," Janet said as Sam marveled over the texture and the color, "And don't worry about ruining it. It's stain-proof, wrinkle-proof, and tear-proof."

"Wow, it's beautiful," Sam breathed.

"Well, I knew the color would look beautiful on you and just wait until you see the cut of the gown," Janet grinned, "I told the seamstress how to design it."

Sam raised an eyebrow in excited anticipation. "Sounds wonderful."

Janet smiled before turning back to the pile floating next to her and pulling out a black, folded pile of clothing. "And this is for you, Daniel," Janet said, holding out the clothing as Daniel rose to his feet to take them from her.

"Thanks," Daniel said.

Janet nodded. "The shoes for each of your outfits will be up within the hour, so don't worry about that either. Everything's been taken care of."

"So, where's your dress?" Sam asked, "I'd like to see it."

Janet smiled secretively. "State secret, sorry," Janet teased, "You'll just have to wait two hours like everyone else. The only people who know what the dress looks like are myself and the designer who made it for me two months ago and I don't think he'll be willing to divulge the secret either. But, I will say this: it's gorgeous."

"Ooh, can't wait," Sam smiled. Daniel, feeling out of his element, just stayed quiet.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to what you were doing. I'm off to soak in the tub for an hour," Janet said, a grin on her face at the thought of her large bathtub.

"Happy soaking," Sam called out as Janet walked through the door. With one last laugh, Janet closed the door behind her. Sam turned back to Daniel, who had a look of pained resignation on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Did she have to tell us she was taking a bath?" Daniel moaned.

Sam gave Daniel a sly grin. "You're picturing her naked, aren't you?" Sam teased.

Daniel looked at Sam with a dead-panned expression. "You said it, not me."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a few days now."

"Talk about what?" Daniel asked, the picture of innocence.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Sam sighed, "Your feelings for Janet, of course."

"There's not much to talk about," Daniel sighed.

Sam just gave him a flat look. "What do you mean there's nothing to talk about?" Sam questioned, "I've caught you staring at her several times over the past few days. You're still in love with her."

"I never stopped loving her," Daniel breathed.

Sam's look turned to one of sympathy. "She loves you back, you know."

Daniel looked at her with surprise. "She told you that?"

"Not in words, no," Sam said with a shake of her head, "But you can tell from how she looks at you. Plus, Aerin mentioned a few things about it earlier today when we were at the fairgrounds. And he'd know, especially with his empathetic powers."

Hope forced its way into Daniel's heart and it showed on his face. "Really," he said, his voice curious.

Sam sighed affectionately. "You really should do something about your feelings. You're hopelessly in love and everyone knows it," Sam playfully teased.

"Except for Janet, it seems," Daniel said.

"Well, she's oblivious, according to Aerin," Sam said, "You know how it is, how two people can have feelings for each other, but neither knows the other feels the same."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but what do I do about it?"

"Tell her," Sam said gently, "You have nothing to lose. You deserve to be happy, Daniel."

Daniel reached over and grabbed Sam's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thank you, Sam. I think I needed to hear that."

"I know you did," Sam said, "Well, I better go and take a bath myself. Sounds like a good idea."

Daniel smiled as Sam pushed herself to her feet. "I'll see you later, then," Daniel called out.

Sam nodded and smiled back. "You better get ready soon, yourself. Oh, and get your dancing feet ready."

"Why?" Daniel asked, unable to hold back his confusion.

"Because Janet confessed to me that she plans on having you lead her around the dance floor a few times. Better not disappoint," Sam informed him.

Daniel's heart leapt into his throat and started beating faster at the thought of dancing with Janet, holding her in his arms. "Thanks for the heads up." Sam gave him one last smile before trilling her fingers at him in a wave and disappearing through the door to his room, leaving Daniel in solitude once more.

A smile on his face at the thought of dancing with Janet, Daniel went back to his book, determined to enjoy it just a little longer before he had to begin getting ready.

It was two hours later and Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c sat in the living room, waiting for the women to descend from their rooms. Occasionally, the sound of giggles from Sam and Cassie's room could be heard and it only further sparked the guys' curiosity.

"You gotta wonder why women take forever to get ready," Jack murmured distractedly, "Give me half an hour and I'm done."

"Yes, but you don't usually put as much stock in how you look like women do," Daniel said, looking over at Jack.

Jack nodded slowly, conceding to Daniel's point. "This is true," Jack said, "But, I made sure I looked good for this event, ball thing."

"Actually, it was Janet Fraiser who made sure of that," Teal'c said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jack threw a sidelong glance at his Jaffa teammate. "Eh, details," Jack said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Another silence fell on the three, giving Daniel the opportunity to take another look at how they were each dressed. The outfits that Janet had made for them were remarkably similar, but Daniel figured there weren't too many variations in men's formal clothing in Zimmeria.

Each wore black dress pants and black, fitted jackets, made as if they had been specifically tailored to their measurements. They each wore white, high collared shirts, but no ties of any kind.

Teal'c had left the top button of his shirt undone, giving him a hint of formal relaxation, but Daniel knew it was that Teal'c had felt the collar a little too tight for his tastes. Both he and Jack had left theirs buttoned up all the way, Daniel preferring how it looked and Daniel suspected that Jack really didn't care all that much. Black boots, hidden by the hem of the pants, completed the outfit, leaving Daniel feeling very classy, perfectly appropriate for the occasion.

Suddenly, the entry doors opened and Aerin walked in the room. Daniel gave a start at the sight of him. Aerin was dressed in all black, wearing the traditional garb of the Lord Protector, the same outfit Tanith would be wearing. A Nehru-style, raised collar coat that was fastened all the way up with hidden buttons went down to just past his hips. The jacket paired with the black trousers, knee-high boots worn over those, and a silver belt around his waist that held his sword made Aerin look intimidating and regal.

"Nice threads," Jack said in greeting.

Aerin raised his eyebrow in confusion over Jack's words. "I'll take that as a compliment," Aerin said before sitting with them, placing a large velvet box down on the table.

"What's that?" Daniel asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Aerin smiled like the cat that had gotten the canary. "You want to see?" Aerin asked, not even waiting for their answer before reaching out and opening the box. Daniel gasped as Jack let out a low whistle in appreciation. Inside the box was nestled one of the most expensive tiaras Daniel had ever seen. Set with hundreds of tiny diamonds, a large emerald had been set into the center of the tiara, sparkling in the light of the room.

"Wow," Jack breathed, "That's some serious jewelry."

"It's for Janet," Aerin said, "I had it made for her a few months ago in anticipation for this event. The jeweler was just thrilled to have the royal family as one of his customers. I think he purposely outdid himself."

"Looks like it," Daniel said.

"Yes, it is most impressive," Teal'c commented.

"What's impressive?" All heads turned to see Cassie standing outside her door.

"Wow, you look beautiful, kid," Jack commented. Daniel had to admit that she did. The dress she wore was sea green, going perfectly with her skin. The neck was wide, exposing her shoulders, and the dress was fitted to her body, making her look absolutely gorgeous. Her hair had been manipulated into light waves while she wore only a hint of make up. The overall effect was stunning.

Cassie blushed at Jack's praise. "You think? This is the most expensive dress I've ever worn,"

"He's telling the truth, Cass," Daniel said, beckoning Cassie to come down from the walkway.

Cassie made her way down, her eyes taking in each of the guys sitting on the couches. "You guys don't look half bad yourself," Cassie said before catching a glimpse of the tiara sitting inside the silk-lined box, "Oh my God, that's gorgeous!"

"It's for your mother," Aerin said, "I had it made for her a while ago. It's a present of sorts."

"That's some present," Cassie breathed.

"Did I hear something about a present?" Sam's voice called out as she came down the stairs. The men couldn't help but stare at the beauty of Samantha Carter. The navy blue silk encased her figure perfectly, the V-neckline showing off a modest amount of cleavage. Her dressed also V-ed in the back, exposing a good amount of skin there as well, and left her arms completely bare, with only straps half an inch thick holding up the dress.

The slit in the right side, going up to her knee, made the outfit perfect. Grouped with Sam's lengthened hair, its uneven length only making her more beautiful, and the shimmery make up that Janet had applied with magic, Sam was more beautiful than words.

"You look amazing," Daniel said as he got up to kiss her on the cheek.

"I feel kinda silly," Sam said; though she loved dressing up, she had always felt like she was playing dress-up with her mother's clothing.

"Don't be silly," Jack said, his tone the gentlest Daniel had ever heard it, "You're beautiful."

Sam blushed at the praise, not knowing what to say, but was prevented from having to think of something when she saw the tiara on the table. "Oh, wow," she gasped, "Is that for Janet?"

Aerin nodded. "Of course it is," he said, "It's another perk of belonging to the royal family: tiaras as far as the eye can see."

"It must have cost you a fortune," Sam said.

Aerin smiled as he reached out to close the box; no need to ruin the surprise for Janet. "We can afford it," Aerin said, "Besides, the jeweler gave me a discount since I'm so closely related to the crown. Good for his reputation, I figure. He can boast the royal family among his clientele." Aerin glanced up at the closed door to Janet's room and sighed.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, just wondering how long Janet's going to make me wait this year," Aerin said, "We play this game a lot, her taking extra long to get ready just to see how much she can annoy me with her womanly ways."

"Sounds like it works," Sam smirked.

"Sometimes," Aerin smiled back, "But, now I'm not starved for company. But, I do have somewhere to be before the ball starts. I need to pick up my date."

"Nyla?" Daniel asked, surmising correctly.

Aerin blushed, a most unusual look for him, as he nodded. "I haven't told Janet yet," Aerin said, "So don't say anything, ok?" No one had the chance to say anything more as the door to Janet's bedroom opened.

Daniel found himself holding his breath in anticipation as Janet stepped out and, when he saw her, he had no breath to gasp in amazement, his heart beating wildly at the vision presented before him.

She was absolutely stunning, a picture of regality and beauty. The dress she wore was made from cream silk, tiny gold embroidery creating a faint, shimmering pattern on the dress, making her shine. The dress was strapless, held up by the built-in corset, exposing the graceful curve of Janet's shoulders and collarbones. The corset allowed for a small amount of cleavage, above which hung a single emerald; Daniel knew that jewel was going to draw his attention all evening.

The dress was fitted until it reached her hips, where it flared out slightly into a long skirt. She was obviously wearing heels, as she appeared a few inches taller. Her hair had been done up in an elegant French twist, several soft tendrils framing her face and brushing against the skin of her cheeks. The final touch was the make up, applied to make her lips look fuller and her cheeks flushed. She was the most beautiful thing Daniel had ever seen.

Aerin smiled as he rose to greet his queen. "You look stunning, as always," Aerin said, reaching out to grab Janet's hand.

Janet rose to kiss Aerin on the cheek. "Why, thank you," Janet said, "I can see that you're your usual, handsome self." Turning, Janet looked over at her friends, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow in confusion. "What's with you guys?"

"Blown away by your majesty, I'm sure," Aerin teased. Janet only gave him a warning look.

"Janet, that dress is amazing," Sam breathed, blown away by Janet's presence. Stunning in even the plainest of outfits, Janet looked like a goddess in that dress.

Janet smiled. "Thank you," she said, her heart warming for the compliment.

"You look like a queen, mom," Cassie said.

Janet nodded her thanks before turning to the three guys, who were still looking at her with muted shock. Janet couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the look Daniel was giving her. His eyes told her everything and his reverent awe, looking at her as if he never wanted to stop, set Janet's heart beating twice as fast.

"Well," Jack said, finally recovering enough to speak, "I guess 'wow' is all I can say."

Janet giggled. "Thank you, Jack."

"I agree with O'Neill," Teal'c said softly, "You are most beautiful." Janet brightened even more under the praise before her eyes settled on Daniel. Daniel could see Janet looking at him hopefully and he knew she was waiting for him to say something, but he still hadn't fully regained the ability to breathe.

"I, uh…" He caught the warning look that Aerin was throwing him and knew he had to say something quickly.

Clearing his throat, Daniel sincerely wished that there was no one else in the room but him and Janet. "You look beautiful," Daniel said in a hushed tone, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment; why was he so embarrassed?

Janet couldn't help blushing herself. "Thank you," she whispered. Everyone else could feel the tension in the room grow to nearly unbearable levels. Aerin wanted to lock them a closet and force a truth spell on them. The silence persisted for only a few moments more Janet cleared her throat. "Well," she continued, turning towards Aerin, "Shall we?"

Aerin looked over at Janet, knowing she was expecting him to escort her down to the ball. "I'm afraid I can't be your escort this year," Aerin said slowly.

Janet paused and a single eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Oh?"

Aerin nervously shifted from foot to foot under Janet's scrutinizing gaze. "I'm, um, actually taking Nyla to the Opening Ball," Aerin said softly, stuttering a bit.

Janet nearly squealed in joy. For two years, she had been hoping they'd get together; for Aerin to take Nyla to the Opening Ball of the Santsuki festival was an announcement of a serious relationship. Despite her joy, "Oh really?" was all she said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," Aerin said, still bouncing on his feet.

"How long has this been going on?" Janet asked, her calm tone still making Aerin nervous, even though he could feel her happiness for him.

"A little over a week," Aerin murmured.

Janet nodded slowly, taking in the new information. "I'm surprised you were able to hide it from me for so long. But, to be honest with you, I thought something was going on between you and Nyla," Janet said.

Aerin nodded in return, his cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment. "Well, I better get going soon. But, before I do…" Aerin reached out and grabbed the box that sat on the table. "This is for you," Aerin said as he handed the box to Janet.

Janet looked at it with pleasant surprise, a soft smile on her face, before opening it. Upon spotting the tiara inside, she gasped. "Oh, Aerin, it's beautiful," Janet said as she lifted the tiara from the silk it sat in, handing the box back to Aerin so she could inspect it further. It shone in the light, the hundreds of tiny diamond sparkling, casting their glow around the entire room. But the emerald was what truly caught Janet's eye. "So, that's why you told me to wear emeralds for my jewelry tonight. I wondered what you were planning," Janet said.

Aerin smiled playfully as he took the tiara from her hand, gently placing atop her head, securing the tiara in the folds of her hair. "There we go," Aerin said.

Janet giggled. "Another one to add to my collection, it seems. Thank you, Aerin," Janet said, her voice gentle.

Aerin shook his head. "It was nothing; just a present to make sure this Santsuki festival starts out happy," Aerin said, sharing a look with Janet. Janet knew what he was really trying to say: a Santsuki festival where Janet wasn't under the control of someone else, where she was finally happy and free to make her own choices once more.

"Thank you," Janet said with a barely perceptible quiver to her voice.

Aerin smiled. "You're welcome," he replied, "But, I should go now. I agreed to pick up Nyla in only a few minutes from now. As it is, I'll be a little late."

"She'll understand," Janet said, her hand reaching out to squeeze Aerin's arm. Aerin nodded and, with a quick nod of his head to everyone else in the room, slipped out the entry doors.

Janet sighed as she watched him go. "Damn, I wished I had figured that out sooner."

"What? That he and Nyla were together?" Sam asked.

Janet nodded. "Yeah, I could see that something was different, but I wasn't sure what it was. I'd been hoping that something between them had developed. And, now that it has, I can rest happy."

"You're not mad or anything?" Daniel asked, thinking that Janet may become jealous now that Aerin's relationship with Nyla would take up more of his time.

Janet looked over at him with a confused expression. "Mad?" Janet repeated, "No, not mad. Annoyed that he didn't tell me sooner, but I couldn't be mad for them getting together. Heck, I've been trying to push them together for over two years now. All I can say is finally. It's about time. But, now I have no escort. Guess I'm going solo this time around."

"Does that mean we're going now?" Cassie asked, excited to see this grand ball they were going to.

Janet nodded. "Yep, it's about time we made our entrance," Janet said, reaching up to gently adjust the tiara in her hair.

"That tiara is beautiful," Sam commented, noticing how it made Janet sparkle even more.

"Isn't it though?" Janet sighed, "Aerin really outdid himself this time." Despite the jealousy Daniel could feel welling up inside him at the way Janet spoke of Aerin's thoughtful gesture, he couldn't help but admit just how royal the tiara looked resting atop her head. It only brought to life the knowledge that she really had become royalty during her time on a foreign world.

"Well, let's go," Janet said, "I want to get there before Aerin and Nyla do."

"Why?" Daniel asked, "Does it matter?"

Janet thought about it for a moment. "No, not really. I just want to see everyone's reaction when they walk into the room. You see, normally when a Queen-in-Waiting and her Lord Protector are unattached, they'll attend the Opening Ball together. But, for either of them to attend with someone else is an unequivocal announcement of romantic entanglement. Aerin's essentially telling the whole world that he is officially off the market, most likely permanently," Janet explained, "So, I want to see how everyone reacts to this news. It isn't often a news like this occurs at the Opening Ball." Janet tried not to think back to the last Opening Ball she had gone to, where Lorin had been her escort. Though her memories of that time still remained vague, she could remember the buzz that had been caused by her going with Lorin.

Shaking her head, Janet cleared the memory, determined not to let it color the evening.

"Well, let's go," Janet continued, "The Ball waits for no one." With that, they headed off to the ballroom, dressed in their finest, determined to have a good time.

No matter how hard he tried, Aerin couldn't calm the beating of his heart as he stood in front of the door to Nyla's chambers. He could scarcely believe what he was about to do, that he was about to announce to the whole world that he and Nyla were in a serious, committed relationship.

But, however unbelievable it seemed, the whole action felt right to Aerin. He knew that the past two years had been leading up to this moment and he wouldn't want to miss it for anything.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Aerin raised a hand to knock on Nyla's door but before he could do so, the door opened, showing Nyla on the other side.

Nyla smiled as she spotted Aerin. "I thought I could feel your emotions," Nyla said, her smile turning into a smirk, "I take it you're ready to go?" Aerin, for his part, was frozen in place by the sight of her. Wearing an emerald-green silk, off the shoulder dress that nicely complimented the color of her skin and hair, Nyla was perhaps the most beautiful thing Aerin had ever seen.

Nyla couldn't help but giggle at the dumb-founded look on Aerin's face, knowing that it was how she was dressed that was causing it. "You're so cute when you're speechless," Nyla teased, "Maybe this will help." Reaching out, Nyla grabbed the front of Aerin's jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.

The feel of her lips on his shocked him out of his stupor and he kissed her back passionately, his arms moving to encircle her silk-clad body. Nyla melted into his arms, unable to believe that she was finally doing what she had dreamed of for so long. It seemed so long ago when she only had a silly crush on the future Lord Protector; so much had happened since then and, amazingly enough, she had found love.

Slowly, Aerin ended the kiss, pulling away to gaze down at the woman he felt like he was going to spend the rest of his life with. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, "I must have done something right to have a gorgeous woman like you in my arms."

Nyla sighed as she leaned up and pressed a light kiss against his lips. "I'm the lucky one in this relationship," she said with a smile.

Aerin couldn't help but return the smile. "Perhaps we're both lucky to have found each other."

Nyla nodded in agreement. "Yes, perhaps that is the case."

With a reluctant sigh, Aerin pulled away. "We better get going," Aerin said, "No need to put this off any more than it has been."

Nyla knew he was talking about the formal announcement of their relationship. It was unbelievable to her just how far she had come since moving to the city of Zimmeria to study at the University.

She had gone from the youngest daughter of a poor fisherman to one of the most powerful Mages in the world and romantically involved with one of the most powerful men in the realm. It was a heady thought. "Yes. Besides, I'm excited to see Janet's dress. She's been holding out on me with the details, but she promised it would be beautiful."

"It is," Aerin affirmed, "But not as beautiful as you."

Nyla blushed. "Oh, stop," she said weakly, holding out her arm, "Well, shall we?"

Aerin smiled as he took her arm, holding her close to him. "We shall." They walked back to the palace in complete silence, both of them not needing to say anything and not wanting to ruin the comfortable silence that he descended on them.

When they got to the ballroom, they could hear voices of hundreds of people inside. The guards saw them approaching and opened the door, announcing who had arrived. The entire room hushed as Aerin walked in, everyone seeing the beautiful young woman at his arm.

Up ahead, Aerin spotted Janet sitting with her friends at the head table, next to Karise, Tanith, and Callista. She offered him a supportive smile as they made their way towards the table. A glance at his father and Karise showed him their smiling faces. Though Aerin knew how big this announcement was, knowing he had the support of his family made it all the easier to deal with.

Once they were seated at the head table, directly across from Janet, Aerin looked over at Janet.

"That was quite the entrance," Janet said with a smile, "Everyone's going to be talking about you two for weeks. I can just see the headlines now."

Aerin couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Just wait until it's your turn," Aerin said, tactfully not mentioning Lorin.

Janet sighed. "Oh, I think that can wait. I'm already in the newspaper too much for my liking, thank you," Janet quipped.

Janet then looked over at Nyla with a soft, admiring smile. The emerald green of the dress she wore was absolutely stunning on her and single strap that held up the dress, exposing her other shoulder for all the world to see, only emphasized the color of her skin and how radiant the dress made her look. "That dress is beautiful, Nyla," Janet said.

Nyla blushed slightly under the praise, but smiled. "Thank you. But it doesn't compare to your dress. I've been waiting to see it for weeks now. It's no wonder you kept it a secret. Would have ruined the surprise," Nyla said with a soft smirk.

"This whole room is amazing," Sam said from next to Janet, interrupting, "It's absolutely huge. I wouldn't have thought it would be this big from the outside."

Janet looked over at Sam with a smirk. "That's because it's not," Janet said, "The interior of the room's been enlarged by magic to accommodate the number of people that we want to fit in here."

"That must be a handy trick," Jack commented from the other side of Sam.

Janet chuckled. "Very. How do you think my chambers are as big as they are? Sure, the Tower's a big place, but certainly not big enough to encompass all of the rooms that we have up there. Which reminds me," Janet said, turning to Cassie, "Starting tomorrow, you'll have your own room. I'm going to expand the upstairs and make an extra room. I would have done it sooner, but I needed the original plans and those were locked up in Lord Omar's office. He had them sent up to me earlier this afternoon so I could modify them for my purposes. I just can't change too much."

Daniel looked over at Janet amusedly. "Adding a room isn't changing too much?" he asked from her side.

Janet turned and threw him a mock glare. "Quiet, you," Janet chided playfully.

While the conversation had been flowing around her, Karise had been diligently watching the entrance to the ballroom, mentally counting the people who had entered and comparing them to the guest list she had complied in her head.

When the last of them had entered and taken their seats, Tanith leaned over to speak in her ear. "All the guests have arrived, Karise," Tanith whispered.

Karise nodded and rose to her feet, tapping her silver utensil gently against the fine crystal of her water class, Tanith magnifying the sound so as to get the attention of everyone in the room.

When everyone's attention was on Karise, she offered all of them a smile. "Thank you all for coming and welcome to the Opening Ball of the Santsuki festival. I am pleased to see all of you here so I can share this celebration with you. As we sit down to feast tonight, let us remember the festivals gone past, the bad times we have faced, and the dark times yet to come. And, while we remember this, let's cherish this happy moment and wish for more like it in the future."

In response to Karise's words, everyone lifted their glasses in a toast, cheering simultaneously. Karise's smile widened and she continued. "And, with that said, let us eat!"

Suddenly, thanks to the magic of the palace, the first course to a sumptuous feast appeared before them and Karise sat back down, happy for the food in front of her; she was hungry. Around her, everyone else started eating.

A glance over at Janet showed her engaged in a conversation with the two friends on either side of her and, looking over at Aerin, Karise could see how absorbed he was with Nyla. Karise couldn't help but smile at the thought of her nephew finally finding love. Though her empathetic powers were weak, she could feel very keenly the love Aerin and Nyla had for each other and it made her happy that he had found one more measure of happiness.

She shared her smile with Tanith before he went back to talking with his wife before concentrating on her own food. Life was good and she intended to enjoy every moment of it.

Later in the evening, and several courses later, Janet was nearing her limit for how much food she could eat. Though the portions of each course were small, and Janet only took a few bites, after 8 of them, it was getting to be a bit much. She would be happy once dessert came, for then she knew the feast would soon be over.

On either side of her sat Daniel and Sam, both of whom were slightly tipsy from the alcoholic drinks they had been drinking as the evening went on. She smiled, almost missing the feeling of alcohol in her system.

Sam caught her nostalgic smile and nudged her in the ribs. "Whatcha thinking about?" Sam asked.

Janet turned the smile in Sam's direction. "Just remembering the days when I could still enjoy an alcoholic drink."

"You can't drink alcohol?" Daniel asked, finally noticing that she had been drinking nothing but water the entire evening.

Janet shook her head. "No Mage is allowed to drink alcohol as it weakens their control over their magic. And, for someone as strong as me, losing that control could be very dangerous," Janet said, "But, don't let that stop you from enjoying alcohol. I'm fine with water, myself." The meal continued on smoothly until dessert arrived and Janet couldn't help the smile on her face as the various confectionaries were brought out. Janet watched, her smiling unfading as Aerin gently fed Nyla the dessert that had been brought out for her.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Sam whispered.

Janet giggled, unable to miss the looks Aerin and Nyla were giving each other. "Oh, yes they are," Janet answered in her own whisper, "I'm so happy they've gotten together. Now I can relax and leave the rest of the matchmaking up to someone else."

"You've tried hard to get them together, haven't you?" Sam asked.

"I've been trying for two years," Janet said with a nod, "I set Nyla up as Aerin's apprentice two years ago in the hopes that someone would develop between them. Took them two years to get this far."

"I don't think anything would have happened if you and Aerin hadn't gone missing for a week. It seemed like it was the final push they both needed," Sam said.

"I figured as much," Janet said, "Seeing how as the both of them are strong Empaths, it'd be hard for them not to be affected by the other's emotions. That was, and still is, a bad time for us all."

"Do you dream about it?" Sam asked, her voice tinged with concern.

Reluctantly, Janet nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "At least once a night, I dream of being chased by men who I can't harm, men who I am powerless against. It scares me more than you can know."

"What are we talking about?" Daniel whispered, leaning over. He was so close, it was almost impeding Janet's ability to think.

Sam smiled, sensing Janet's reluctance to say anything about her fears. "Just talking about Aerin and Nyla," Sam said.

Daniel spared a glance over at the loving couple and smiled himself. "I'm happy for them," Daniel said, "Even though I barely know them. They seem like they deserve it."

"They do," Janet said. 'Especially for putting up with my issues,' Janet mentally added as she took a bite of her dessert. Before Janet knew what was happening, dessert was over, the dishes had been cleared and music started playing, indicating that it was time for the dancing to begin.

Janet watched with a sigh as Aerin led Nyla onto the dance floor, pulling her into a twirling waltz that led them all about the room like the rest of the couples on the dance floor.

"Lady Janet, would you honor me with the first dance of the evening?"

Janet looked over to see Edain, the oldest son of Duke Marr and Duchess Istria, Lorin's older brother. "Edain…" Janet murmured.

"If you do not want to dance with me, I understand," Edain said, his voice apologetic, "I merely thought it would be a polite gesture considering the past relationship between us."

"No," Janet protested, "It's alright. I would love to dance with you."

Edain sighed with relief. "You honor me, my Lady." He held out his hand and Janet took it, Edain leading Janet onto the dance floor. Sam looked over to see Daniel watching the pair with an indescribable look on his face.

"Past relationship?" he breathed and Sam's heart went out to him.

"I'm sure it's not what you think," she tried to reassure him. Daniel didn't say anything in response as his heart sunk to his stomach.

Out on the dance floor, Janet relaxed in Edain's arms as he led her around the dance floor. "I was hoping you'd agree to dance with me," Edain admitted.

"Why wouldn't I agree?" Janet asked, her smile gentle despite the connection she had to this man.

"For the grievances my family has caused for you," Edain said sadly, "There will never be enough apologies in this world for what my brother did to you. Even now, after two years, I can still not believe what he did."

Janet looked up into Edain's crystal clear green eyes, noting their sincerity, and her eyes watered with tears. "I don't hold you responsible for what he did to me, Edain," Janet said, "I've never done so with you or your family. I hope you can remember that."

Edain nodded. "I will try, my Lady."

"Please, call me Janet."

Edain smiled, his expression still sad. "If that's what you wish…Janet."

"I do," Janet responded and the two fell into a comfortable silence until the dance ended. Edain led her back to her table and, simultaneously, they pressed a kiss to each other's cheeks.

"Thank you for the dance, Edain," Janet said, a genuine smile on her face.

"You are most welcome, my Lady…I'm sorry, Janet."

"I will see you at the exhibition?" Janet asked.

Edain nodded. "Of course. Until then." Edain bowed and then left Janet to reseat herself at her table. Meanwhile, Daniel had been watching as Janet danced with a man she had a very obvious connection to and he couldn't keep the hopeless jealously from sneaking its way into his heart.

Sam watched him with a concerned expression and, for Daniel's sake, hoped to whatever deity was up there that Janet wasn't romantically involved with the man leading her back to their table. A strong wave of jealousy swept over Daniel as Edain leaned over to kiss Janet on the cheek, Janet returning the gesture, and he had to swallow it down as Edain bowed to Janet and walked away, leaving Janet to sit back down at the table.

"Who was that?" Sam asked for Daniel, noting the crestfallen expression on his face.

"Hmm?" Janet asked, clearly distracted by her own thoughts, "Oh, that was Edain, the heir to the dukedom of Lambor."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Janet's distracted tone. "Past lover?" Sam asked tentatively.

Janet looked wide-eyed at Sam's question. "What? Oh, no, no!" Janet exclaimed, "Edain's never been anything more than a friend at the best of times." Janet didn't notice the hope that returned to Daniel's face.

"Then what was that about a past relationship?" Sam questioned, knowing she was pushing it.

At that, Janet's expression grew alarmed. "Well, I, uh…"

"Janet," Aerin interrupted, seeing Janet's panicked expression. Hearing their conversation, Aerin decided to butt in, knowing that Janet needed the help. "Was that Edain?"

Janet inwardly sighed with relief. "Yes, it was," Janet answered. "He wanted the honor of the first dance."

Aerin smiled. "Well, may I have the honor of the second?"

"Of course," Janet said and walked off with Aerin.

"Do you get the feeling that she didn't want to tell us something?" Jack asked, having watched the exchange.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, she seemed really uncomfortable until Aerin interrupted. What's she hiding?"

Daniel, very concerned over what he had witnessed, spoke up. "Something she's obviously very ashamed of or that she's embarrassed about."

On the dance floor, Janet let out that sigh of relief she had felt when Aerin had asked her to dance. "Thanks," she murmured.

Aerin gave her a pointed look. "You're welcome," he said, "But you can't dance around that issue forever, you know. They will find out about Lorin whether you like it or not. It's merely a matter of time."

Janet swallowed in fear. "I know. I just didn't want to ruin the evening by talking about that."

"Seems to me like you can't get it off your mind," Aerin said, hinting at the feelings he'd been sensing coming from her.

"It's hard not to forget, especially on this evening. The last Opening Ball, Lorin was my escort, remember? It was in the paper for weeks and, soon after that, news of what he had done to me spread around the world like wildfire," Janet said, "I was the talk of the press for months after that."

Aerin smiled reassuringly. "You will always be the talk of the press, you know," Aerin pointed out, "But, hopefully, you won't be connected with quite so depressing news."

Janet nodded, not wanting to talk about Lorin anymore. "So, you and Nyla," Janet said, not-so-slyly changing the subject.

Aerin raised an eyebrow. "What about us?" he asked.

"I was just noticing how cute the two of you are together. Shame on you for not telling me earlier," Janet scolded, though her smile belied her tone.

"There wasn't time," Aerin said defensively.

Janet merely clucked her tongue. "There's always time, Aerin," Janet said.

"Well, at least I didn't keep it from you for weeks on end," Aerin said.

"Ok, now you know that wouldn't have been possible. I would have found out on my own eventually. You know you can't hide things from me that are that important," Janet said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I know," Aerin said, "Plus, I wouldn't dream of keeping something like this from you forever."

"You better not," Janet warned.

Aerin smiled deciding it was time to switch tactics. "So, are you going to have Daniel dance with you?"

Janet nearly fumbled on the dance floor. "Where'd that question come from?"

Aerin shrugged. "Well, you know, since we're talking about love lives…"

Janet wished she could scowl at him for that remark, but found that she couldn't. "I wouldn't exactly call it a love life," Janet muttered.

"Well, then, a possible romantic entanglement," Aerin quipped, "Come on, you know you want to be with him. Besides, Nyla told me that she told you he was in love with you."

Janet sighed. "And I suppose she also told you why I didn't want to say anything to him," Janet ventured.

Aerin nodded. "Yes, well, not to be mean or anything, but I think you're reasoning is completely unfounded and extremely silly. Janet, you shouldn't let your fears govern your happiness. He loves you and you love him. Isn't that enough?"

Janet looked like a deer caught in headlights. "It should be," Janet said, "But I'm just so scared. I can't stop thinking about what Lorin did to me and the irrational part of me fears that it could happen again. I'm scared to open myself like that again, even though it would be my choice this time."

Aerin stopped their movements in the middle of the dance floor, both aware and not caring of the looks they were getting from their fellow dancers. "Janet," he said, cupping her cheek gently as he saw that tears had sprung to her eyes, "You don't have to worry about that anymore. First of all, you know Daniel wouldn't be the type to do that to you. His love for you is genuine. And, secondly, I would never let something like that happen to you again. Ever."

Janet closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she swallowed the lump of tears in her throat. "I know," she whispered, "I know."

Aerin gently wiped away the tears that had pooled at the corner of her eyes. "Now, let's continue dancing. The next song is about to start. We don't want to worry everyone, do we?" Janet smiled and shook her head as the next song started up, the two of them resuming their dancing.

Chatting casually about the upcoming events, Janet and Aerin danced the next two songs before returning to their table. Upon returning to their table, Janet found that only Cassie, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c still sat at their table.

Nyla was teaching Jack to dance (Janet couldn't help but smile at that sight), Tanith and Callista were sharing their own dance, and Karise was currently engaged with Lord Gregor on the dance floor, sharing the dance with her cousin.

"Have you all been abandoned?" Aerin questioned, interrupting the soft conversation that had been going on between the four at the table as they approached.

Daniel lit up at the sight of Janet, happy to see that she, herself, looked much happier, though he still wondered about what she was avoiding telling them. "It would seem that way," Daniel said with a smile.

"Well, I think it's time two of you had your own lessons in court dancing," Janet said, looking over at Aerin with a knowing smile.

Nodding back to Janet, Aerin turned to Sam and held out an offering hand. "May I have the next dance?"

Sam smiled, having been wanting to get a turn on the ballroom floor for the past several minutes, reached out and took Aerin's hand. "Of course. Just as long as you teach me what to do."

"Have no fear," Aerin reassured, "I taught Janet how to dance. I assure you I'm an excellent teacher." With that, Aerin pulled Sam from her seat with a promising smile at Cassie to let her know that her turn was next, and led Sam out onto the marble floor.

Grinning at Aerin's unbelievable charm, Janet turned to Daniel. "Come on," she said, her tone gentle, "Let me show you how it's done." She reached out and grabbed Daniel's hand, almost going still at the jolt that ran up her arm and down her spine.

From the look of surprise on Daniel's face, she knew he felt the same thing, but she was determined to ignore it for the moment as she concentrated on teaching Daniel the finer points of maneuvering his way around the dance floor. "I'll come back for you the next dance, Teal'c. Don't think you've gotten out of giving me a dance," Janet said with a playful wink.

Teal'c smiled, greatly enjoying the woman Janet had turned into during her separation from Earth. "I would not dream of assuming so," Teal'c said, his own tone light for him. Janet smiled back before leading Daniel out to the edge of the dance floor just as the second waltz of the evening started, this one a gentler, more romantic waltz.

Sighing, as she knew the gods were laughing at her (she seemed to be their favorite plaything), Janet turned towards Daniel with a soft smile on her face, noting the nervous expression on his face. "Hey," she said gently, "Don't be so nervous. This is fun, I promise."

'If only you knew why I'm nervous,' Daniel thought, but didn't say as Janet approached him.

"I'll take your word for it," is what he said instead. Janet's smile turned reassuring as she reached out for his hands. There was something so embarrassing, Daniel realized, about Janet instructing him where to put his hands. With one resting on her waist and the other gripping her hand, which was so small and soft in his own, Janet was ready to show him the steps. It didn't take long for Daniel to pick them up and soon, they were waltzing gracefully across the dance floor.

"See?" Janet said with a smile, trying not to show just how overwhelming his proximity was, "It's not so hard."

"Oh, I'm sure you're doing most of the work," Daniel admitted, "Besides, I had a good teacher." Daniel delighted in the blush that rose to Janet's cheeks, peering through the make up she had on.

"I'm not that good," Janet said, "I've never taught anyone how to dance before."

"Well, then, I'm honored to be your first student," Daniel said with a smile.

Janet returned the smile before looking past Daniel's shoulder at the all those still in their seats, watching her and Daniel dance. She sighed, knowing what was going to happen. "Oh no," she breathed.

Daniel looked down at her with a worried expression. "What?"

"You and I are going to be in the papers tomorrow," she stated.

At this, Daniel's expression turned from worried to confused. "The papers. Why?"

"We're about to be romantically linked," Janet said with a small smile.

Daniel raised a single eyebrow, an expression he had picked up from Teal'c over the years. "Just because we're dancing?"

Janet nodded. "Oh, I'm sure they'll do the same thing with me and Teal'c," Janet sighed, "Speculating which one of you is really my significant other. They're just looking for gossip and I'm usually their prime target. Luckily, for me, Aerin and Nyla's announcement tonight will outshine any news about me."

Daniel smiled. "It's like they announced that they're engaged, isn't it?"

Janet gave a curt nod as her answer, though she smiled at the thought. "Yup. Though I don't think they're too far from making that announcement, either. I give them two months, tops."

"Two months?" Daniel asked, "Isn't that a little fast?"

"Not for two Empaths, it's not," Janet explained, "There's not much they can hide from one another, including their commitment to each other. I'd be more surprised if they didn't end up getting married."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "I see. Must be lucky to have that reassurance in a relationship."

"Yeah," Janet sighed, "Makes me wish I was an Empath at times." Just then, the song ended and Janet and Daniel stopped dancing. As the band geared up to play their next song, Janet smiled up at Daniel, mindful of all the people watching them.

Daniel became suddenly weary of that smile, seeing the playfulness in it. "Ok, why do I have the feeling that you're planning something?" he asked.

"Because I am," Janet said, "Let's add a little fuel to the fire, shall we? Here's my thanks for the dance." With that, Janet leaned up and, with one hand gently touching Daniel's cheek, pressed a soft kiss to the other one. He froze as her scent surrounded him and the feel of her lips pressed against his cheek was heavenly.

All too soon, however, it was over and she pulled away, a proud smile on her face.

Daniel couldn't help but share her smile. "Well, that'll get them talking," Daniel murmured, trying to resist the urge to pull her into a passionate kiss right there on the dance floor.

"Well, I decided that, if I can't avoid the press, I might as well have a little fun with them," Janet said, her eyes sparkling with mirth, "Now, let's get off the dance floor before the next song starts. I promised then next one to Teal'c."

The rest of the night flew by in the blink of an eye. The dancing went well on into the night and extended into the early morning. Though Janet danced with several other people during the course of the evening, she still ended up sharing half of the dances with Daniel, unable to get enough of the feeling of being in his arms.

Daniel was all too happy to comply and he couldn't remember having such fun in quite a long time. Holding Janet in his arms was something he had been unable to believe he would ever get to do and he savored every moment of it. Eventually, the night ended and slowly, people trickled out of the ballroom to their respective rooms.

Janet walked up to the Tower with SG-1 and Cassie. Aerin and Nyla had disappeared earlier in the evening, going off to do only the gods knew what. Karise, Tanith, and Callista had excused themselves off to bed not too long after Aerin and Nyla left. It was only as the band stopped playing did Janet and the others decide it was time to head up to bed as well.

And, as they made their way up to the Tower, the six of them talked and laughed about the evening.

"Well, Aerin and Nyla sure left early," Sam said, her tone insinuating.

Janet smiled slyly. "All I can say is that they're damn lucky."

"Mom!" Cassie exclaimed, "Please, children present!"

Janet chuckled. "Cassie, I don't think you qualify as a child anymore."

Cassie made a face. "Still, people don't want to hear about their parents and sex in the same sentence. It's cruel and unusual punishment."

Sam laughed. "Now, Cassie, Janet and I said nothing about sex."

Cassie grumbled, though there was a smile on her face as well. "Well, you hinted at it. That's enough for a gross out moment." Everyone else laughed, knowing Cassie's words to be true, and it was only a matter of minutes until they reached the top of the Tower.

Using only her power, for both her hands were full, one holding her shoes and the other her tiara, Janet opened the entry doors, causing the rest to jump in surprise.

"You know, it's going to take a while to get used to that," Jack observed.

Janet smiled. "Took me a while when I first got here. I think I finally got used to it after a couple of months." Without another word, everyone entered Janet's chambers and went up to their rooms, bidding each other good night.

Only Daniel and Janet stayed behind, down in the living room, as the others went up to bed.

"Tonight was fun," Daniel said, "Thanks for letting us come."

Janet nodded. "No problem," she said, "I wouldn't leave you guys behind."

Daniel smiled gently. "Regardless, thanks anyway." Without any warning, he leaned over and, in repayment, kissed Janet on the cheek, feeling her jump beneath him. Janet's eyes slid shut as he stepped into her personal space, his whole presence surrounding her warmly.

His kiss landed only a couple of inches away from her lips and Janet knew it wouldn't take too much effort to turn her head so that her lips met his, but she was frozen in place, shocked by the action.

Letting his lips linger longer than necessary, Daniel pulled back, still smiling. "Well, good night," he whispered.

"Good night," Janet repeated, her voice as quiet as his, smiling up at him, a hint of shock still in her expression.

With one last smile, Daniel turned and went up stairs, Janet moving up to her own room moments later. Her heart still pounding from that kiss, Janet knew she was going to get no sleep that night.


	28. Chapter 28

See Part 1 for disclaimer

-3 days later-

Janet sighed as she inspected herself in the mirror. With a shake of her head, Janet had to wonder what fashion designers were thinking. The fabric was practically bright green and the cut wasn't much better. Janet pulled a face, her look one of disgust, as she removed the offending garment.

"You're awfully quiet over there," Aerin called out to her through the cloth partition that separated them.

"Yeah, just wondering why fashion designers are the way they are."

Aerin chuckled. "I take it that particular outfit is ugly?"

Janet returned the chuckle. "Let's just say this is one outfit I won't be wearing during the fashion show tomorrow," Janet said, "So how goes it on your side?"

Aerin shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I'm just hoping this ends soon. We've gone through hundreds of outfits and I know we've only gone through about half of them. Damn you for signing me up for this."

Janet giggled. "Hey, it's our job. Just think of all the money our participation brings in."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Aerin grumbled. The conversation fell silent, the only sound the sound of rustling clothing as Janet and Aerin changed from one outfit to the next.

"Ooh," Janet said a few minutes later, as she inspected herself in the mirror, "This one's a keeper."

"Let me see," Aerin said, leaving his own enclosure for Janet's. "Very nice," he added as soon as he saw her, her back to him as she stared into the mirror. The silk dress fit like a glove, the whole of her arms exposed as the dress went down to the ankle. The lilac color only made her glow.

"Isn't it, though?" Janet asked.

"Also extremely low-cut," Aerin smirked, "Let me guess, from Kylar?"

Janet grinned. "Hey, this is modest for Kylar standards. This at least covers half of my chest instead of none at all," Janet giggled, referring to the island nation's custom of women walking around bare-breasted.

"This is true," Aerin said, "Who's the designer?"

Janet picked up the tag that had come with the dress and shook her head with laughter as she read the name. "Christos' father," Janet said, "I should have known he'd make me something special. I see a few more from his pile. I bet you most of them I'll be wearing tomorrow night."

Aerin chuckled before looking at their reflection in the mirror. He stood behind her, dressed in light tan slacks and a thin, nearly gossamer, white button-down shirt. Together, he and Janet, both of them with their hair a mess, looked awe-inspiring. "What a couple we would have made," Aerin murmured, coming up to stand next to Janet.

Janet inspected their reflection, nodding her agreement. "We'd have everyone beat," Janet said softly. After a long pause, she spoke up again. "Do you ever wonder what that would have been like? If it wasn't forbidden for us to be together and if we had feelings for each other?"

Aerin cocked his head to one side, considering her words. "I think we would have been great," Aerin said with a smile, "But that wasn't to be and you know it."

Janet turned to look up at him. "I know. We do have other people we're in love with. Besides," Janet said with a smile, "I've only thought of you as a surrogate brother."

"Well, you are my adoptive cousin," Aerin pointed out, "Only natural to think of me as family."

Janet smiled and turned back to the mirror. "Get back to your side," she commanded playfully, "We have lots more clothes to go through." Aerin sighed dramatically, but did as he was told.

"So, you and Nyla," Janet said suddenly.

Aerin rolled his eyes. "Haven't you asked me about that enough already?"

Janet smiled giddily. "Not nearly. I reserve the right to tease you about it until I'm ready to give it a rest."

"Great," Aerin mumbled.

"Hey, you can't blame me for being excited that my matchmaking efforts paid off after two years," Janet said, her voice muffled as she pulled another dress over her head.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Aerin asked.

"Only if you can think of something," Janet responded.

"Actually, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Aerin said, slipping into Old Tongue, his voice suddenly serious.

That Aerin spoke in the Old Tongue told Janet Aerin's need for secrecy. "What about?" she responded, using the Old Tongue as well.

"We've finally gotten something useful from our prisoner, the one who was on the receiving end of your sword-turned-spear," Aerin said, still using the melodic Old Tongue.

Janet nearly froze, standing half naked in her make-shaft dressing room. "What'd he say?"

Aerin gave a humorless chuckle. "He didn't say anything," Aerin remarked, "It's hard for a man to talk without a tongue."

Janet's eyes rose in surprise. "He had his tongue cut out? Someone didn't want him talking."

Aerin nodded. "Someone hasn't wanted him talking for a while. His tongue has been missing for years."

"So, then, how'd you get information from him?" Janet asked, absently filtering through several outfits.

"It was hard, but we got the information directly from his mind. There were several security spells that prevent mind-reading, but we were able to break them," Aerin said.

"And be 'we', you mean you?" Janet asked; she could practically hear his nod.

"Yes," Aerin said, "I was the one who finally bypassed the spells."

Janet was nearly beside herself; Aerin was such a drama queen, dragging it out like he was. "So, what'd you find out?"

"Well, the man was from Xarnac, a former guard who was caught lying to his superior, thus the cutting out of the tongue," Aerin explained.

"Xarnac," Janet said heavily, "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Well, it shouldn't," Aerin said, "But his companions weren't exclusively from Xarnac. He didn't know where they all came from, but he knew some of them were foreign to him. But, we were able to confirm that they were definitely after us."

Janet breathed out roughly. "Yeah, but the real question is how they were able to become immune to our magic," Janet sighed, pulling on a sparkly, silvery material over her head.

"The immunity is a sort of magic itself," Aerin said, his voice hushed, "It's evil magic, ancient too. It's like nothing I've ever seen. But, having this prisoner has helped us study the magic closely. Omar and I think we can find a counter spell, but it'll take weeks."

"Well, at least that's something," Janet said.

Their conversation ended suddenly as the door to the large dressing room opened. "Lady Janet?"

Janet recognized the female voice as the concert organizer. "Yes, Targwen?"

"Ah, sorry for interrupting you, but I need to speak to you," Targwen said, her tone embarrassed.

Janet sighed inaudibly and, still wearing the sparkling silver dress, walked out from her make-shift dressing room, her high heels clacking against the hard floor. "I'll be back in a little bit, Aerin. What is it you wanted to talk about, Targwen?" Janet's voice faded as she left the room with her concert organizer in tow, the door gently clicking shut behind her.

In the dead silence of the room, Aerin studied his reflection in the mirror. He had changed his outfit a couple of times since visiting Janet's side and he had to admit, the thick pants (Janet had called them jeans, Aerin recalled) and the unbuttoned shirt, the fabric hanging open to expose his chest, would look good on the runway the next day. Another door opened and the sound of a cacophony of voices entered the room. Aerin quickly recognized the voices as those of Nyla, SG-1, and Cassie.

"Hello? Janet? Aerin?" Sam called out.

Aerin gave a small smile. "I'm back here," he said, "Janet's stepped out for a bit. Her concert organizer needed to speak with her." Aerin stepped out from behind the cloth barrier. "So, what brings you all here?" Aerin shared a secretive look with Nyla, sensing clearly her feelings for him.

"We just came to see how you were doing," Nyla said, a smile on her face as she noticed the outfit Aerin was wearing, "Clearly you're busy."

"What's with all the clothes?" Daniel asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Clothes for the fashion show," Aerin said with a sigh, "Janet and I are going through the outfits designers have sent and picking the ones we like. We have so many left to go through, it seems like we'll never finish." With a tired hand, Aerin gestured to the piles of clothing littering the room. The sound of a loud, angry voice approaching the closed door at Aerin's back had everyone turning their attention to the door.

Janet's voice faded in just as smoothly as it had faded out when she left the dressing room, only this time it was louder and angrier. "When I gave you those lyrics, I expected to be kept up to date on the progress of the music." The door burst open and Janet stormed in, a music sphere in hand, Targwen following desperately behind. Everyone, especially the men, froze at the sight of the dress Janet wore. It seemed like it had been made from a diagonal piece of cloth. A thin strap held up the dress on her left shoulder, but her entire right shoulder and arm were left bare. As if to balance itself out, the skirt cut a sharp line, extending down to her ankle on her right side, but only going down to mid-thigh on the other side, leaving her entire left leg exposed. The stiletto heels she wore only accentuated the shape of her calves and the entire dress looked like it had been made for her, it fit so well.

"My Lady, I am sorry," Targwen said, a tremble in her voice. When the Akakami and Queen-in-Waiting was angry, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Apologies can't fix this, Targwen," Janet said as she held out the music sphere, turning around to face the younger woman, oblivious to the stares she was getting from her friends behind her.

Targwen reached out for the music sphere, trying to take it from Janet's hand. "Maybe the songwriters can rewrite it," Targwen offered in an effort to appease Janet.

Janet sighed, her mood quickly shifting to one of resignation. "No, there's no time. The concert is in two days. I'll have to perform the music as it stands."

Targwen looked down at her feet, deeply embarrassed. "I am sorry, Lady Janet," she repeated, her voice a hushed whisper.

Targwen's fearful tone brought to Janet the startling realization that she was being unfair, taking out her anger at someone who was only helping her out. "This isn't your fault," Janet said, her tone much gentler, "And it's not fair for me to take my anger out at you. I should have tried to keep more in touch with the songwriters, told them more of what I wanted instead of leaving it up to their discretion alone. Don't worry; I'll perform the music as it is."

Targwen nodded, still weary of igniting Janet's ire again. "Of course, my Lady. Do you have the rest of your music?"

"Yes, this is the last piece I needed," Janet said.

"Well, then, good day, my Lady," Targwen said gently before exiting the dressing room.

Janet watched the door as it shut behind her young concert organizer. "God, I was such a bitch," Janet murmured, her tone full of disappointment.

Aerin laid a calming hand on Janet's shoulder. "You're under a lot of stress," Aerin said, "I'm sure she understands.

Janet sighed. "Thanks for trying to justify my behavior, but it doesn't help much," she said, throwing him a look before turning to see their new companions, "Hey guys. Been here long?"

"Oh, we got here in time to listen to you chew out that poor girl," Sam said, a teasing smile on her face.

Janet planted her face into her hand. "I wish you hadn't been here to listen to that."

"Well, it's good to know you still have the ability to instill fear in anyone," Jack quipped. Janet merely threw him a sharp glare.

"Oh, mom, by the way," Cassie said, "Nice dress."

Aerin chuckled. "Practically traffic stopping, I'd say."

Janet eyed Aerin's open shirt and snug fitting jeans. "Like you should talk," Janet said before turning to Nyla, "You lucky, lucky woman." Aerin blushed while Nyla only laughed aloud her response.

Aerin shot Janet a look, but changed the subject. "So?" he asked, eyeing the music sphere.

"So what?" Janet questioned back.

"Let's hear it. You threw such a fuss over it, I think we should hear this music of yours." Janet sighed, but didn't say anything as she waved a hand over the music sphere, the crystal glowing brightly before it started playing music.

The energetic melody was not what anyone was expecting and it brought a humorous smile to each face in the room except for Janet; the humor everyone else experienced couldn't lighten the resigned look on her face.

Cassie couldn't help the smirk her smile warped into. "It's nice," she giggled, "It's kinda like a cross between pop and techno…more like a remixed pop song."

"Sounds fun," Sam said.

Janet sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, but it's a far cry from the slower, softer song I thought was going to get."

Aerin chuckled. "Well, that'll teach you for next time," he quipped.

Janet threw a glare in Aerin's direction before turning around and heading back into her cloth dressing room. "So, what have you guys been up to today?" Janet asked as she began to change into the next outfit, hearing Aerin begin to do the same on the other side.

Daniel cleared his throat nervously, trying not to pay attention to the rustling of clothes on the other side of the cloth partition. "Nyla was taking us around downtown and the fairgrounds," he said, "There's some amazing stuff out there."

"Actually," Nyla piped up, "We were wonder when the two of you were going to be free for dinner."

Janet glanced at the wall of cloth that separated her and Aerin and could have sworn he had done the same. "We don't know," Janet answered for both of them, "We still have lots of clothes to go through. What time is it, anyway?"

"It's just after the 14th hour," Nyla said.

Janet sighed, realizing that she and Aerin had been in that room for close to 6 hours with so much still left to go. "We're probably not going to be finished here for a while," Janet said.

"You guys just go and eat without us," Aerin said, "Janet and I'll have food sent to us later." After making arrangements to meet later after Janet and Aerin were done, Nyla, SG-1, and Cassie left the pair to continue preparing for the fashion show the next day.

Janet and Aerin were silent but for the rustling of clothes until Aerin spoke up. "I'm going to continue interrogating our prisoner tomorrow. Do you want to join me?"

"Can't," Janet responded simply, "I have practice for the concert tomorrow before the final preparations for the fashion show."

Aerin nodded. "Well, I guess it'll just be me and him, then."

-Two days later-  
Aerin displayed none of his annoyance as he glared at the olive-skinned man in front of him. Neither had spoken a word, Aerin out of annoyance and the prisoner out of inability. Aerin checked his watch before glancing at the empty vial on the small table next to him. The truth serum Aerin had forced his prisoner to drink should have started taking effect.

Aerin stood up and walked around the chair the prisoner was seated in. Aerin hadn't bothered putting the man in restraints. Although Aerin had found no way to get past the prisoner's magical immunity, Aerin knew he was physically stronger than the mercenary. Besides, it only added insult to injury that Aerin didn't even consider his captive enough of a threat to restrain him.

Aerin could feel the prisoner's eyes on him as he circled the chair. "You may be wondering why I've given you a truth potion," Aerin said as he moved to stand behind the stoic man, "Especially considering you can't speak." The prisoner gave a short laugh, his shoulders shaking with the effort. "I'm hoping that your mind will weaken under the influence of the truth potion and will give me what I need."

Without saying anything more, Aerin pressed his fingertips against the bald head of his prisoner. Aerin could feel his resistance, but it was so weak against the truth serum that his defenses didn't stand a chance. Aerin slipped into his mind, sifting through the man's memory. His mind was organized like none Aerin had ever seen, like someone had purposely rearranged this man's mind to confuse someone like Aerin.

Aerin lost track of time as he sorted through the mercenary's memories and it wasn't until a distant beeping sounded in Aerin's ear that he realized he'd been at it too long. He pulled out of the prisoner's mind abruptly, causing the man to shudder as he felt Aerin's presence leave his mind.

"Shit," Aerin cursed, realizing he was dreadfully late for the charity concert that night. He tossed a glance to his prisoner before exiting the small room.

"Keep an eye on the door," Aerin said to the guards, "Don't let anyone besides myself or Lord Omar into this room." The guards accepted the order, leaving Aerin to get on his way. He hurried as fast as he could, running to the parking garage and then racing his dousha through the city to get to the makeshift theatre.

The valet at the front, recognizing Aerin's car, took it from him without question, allowing Aerin to run inside the complex without further delay. Aerin deftly made his way backstage just in time to catch Janet at the end of one of her songs. She smiled broadly as she spotted him, running towards him steadily in high-heeled boots.

Aerin rose an amused eyebrow at her, especially considering how she was attired. The A-line skirt and halter top were very outlandish on her, but even more bold was her hair and makeup, exaggerated so both could be visible in the stands.

"You look very…" Aerin trailed off, not having the words to describe it.

"Don't even say it," Janet said breathlessly, "Where were you, anyway? The concert's been going on for nearly an hour and it's already half over."

"I lost track of time," Aerin said simply, "I'm sorry if I missed your opening act."

Janet blushed lightly. "Oh, you didn't miss much," Janet said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of her dressing room.

"Oh, but you know I love seeing you strut your stuff out there on stage."

Janet snorted. "Right," she grumbled, "The choreographer for this performance really likes me to move my hips. We're hiring someone else for the next one, I'll make sure of that." Janet pushed Aerin inside her dressing room, and, unabashedly and hurriedly, began changing out of her clothes.

Aerin politely averted his eyes out of respect for Janet. "Would you like me to stay back here for the rest of the concert?" he asked.

"Sure," Janet said, "I have a break coming up in a couple of songs and I'd like the company."

Aerin looked up, relieved to see that Janet had finished changing and was redoing her hair and makeup to match the outfit. "So where are the others?"

Janet flashed a smile in his direction. "I grabbed a private booth for them. They're watching with Karise, Tanith, Callista, and Nyla."

"I'm sure they're enjoying it," Aerin said.

A light knock interrupted them and, seconds later, the door opened and a head poked through the opening. "One minute, Lady Janet," the female voice called out.

"Thanks," Janet called back as she turned back to Aerin, "Well, I better get out there."

"Good luck, but I doubt you'll need it."

Janet's smile broadened. "Thanks." Aerin followed her out and, when she went out on stage, he watched her performance. He could tell from her confidence out on the stage that she had prepared herself well. He knew she had been preparing for weeks at least, writing her own songs and practicing others that had been written for her.

He also knew she had spent the bulk of the day before the concert practicing on stage, that she had been up since the sun had risen. If she was tired, she didn't show it.

True enough, Janet's break came soon enough, giving her 20 minutes to relax before her final numbers. Aerin was standing just off stage when Janet stepped out to give her final song of the night.

She was dressed in a simple sun dress, her hair flowing straight down her back and no traces of makeup on her face. Aerin knew the song she was going to sing and knew she liked to dress simply for it. The sad, sweet melody filled the amphitheatre and Aerin closed his eyes, letting it wash over him, remembering back to the time when she wrote the song, her first song.

It was just after Lorin had been exiled and Janet needed an outlet for her emotions. Filled with grief and sorrow, Janet wrote her first song, focusing on an emotion she hadn't concentrated on in some time: the love she had for Daniel. Of course, she never expected to have him hear the song and Aerin could feel her nervousness as she sang it with him in the crowd.

The spells Janet wrote into the song were bittersweet and, as tears started to come to his eyes, Aerin wondered if Daniel even knew Janet had written this song about him.

"Meeting you made me happy…and I was proud as you held my hand," she sang in Old Tongue and Aerin opened his eyes to watch her. Her own eyes had slipped shut, as if she didn't dare look out into the audience for fear of seeing the subject of her song up there somewhere.

Aerin felt the confusing and overwhelming swirl of emotions assault Janet and knew he was in the right place; she would need him like she always did after she sang that song. But, despite the effect it had on her, she always sang it. The crowd couldn't get enough of it.

As he listened to the song, Aerin knew that Janet wasn't just singing about her feelings for Daniel, that she was also singing about how she had never been able tell him her feelings. Her forced separation had prevented her from sharing those feelings and, for what felt like the thousandth time, Aerin rallied against the unfairness done to her.

She had the weight of an entire world on her shoulders and she somehow managed to handle it with grace. Only Aerin knew, however, just how much Janet buckled under that weight from time to time, which was why he was always there for her.

By the time the song had ended, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Silent tears streamed down Janet's face as she walked off stage and right into Aerin's waiting arms. He ignored his own tears, influenced by the spells of the song, and held Janet tight against him, letting her emotions ride themselves out. It only took her a few minutes to get herself under control, the roar of the crowd surrounding them.

"I believe your crowd beckons you," he whispered into her ear.

Janet pulled her head from his chest and looked up at him, wiping away her tears. "Do I look all splotchy?" she asked shyly.

"You look fine," Aerin responded, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Janet gave him a small smile before fixing a bigger one on her face and heading back out to face her audience.

Aerin shook his head in disbelief at Janet's performance, acting like she hadn't just broke down in his arms. She never failed to amaze him and Aerin knew she never would.

Janet sighed tiredly as her eyelids slipped shut from their weight. "Finally some peace," she breathed. It had been three days of constant working, sleeping only a couple hours at a time, but Janet finally got a break.

/You have worked hard this past week/ Rhianna said as she lay behind Janet, Janet using the zimmerian as a large pillow. Rhianna lay down on Janet's balcony, curled up so that Janet could pillow her head on Rhianna's stomach. Janet felt safe in the circle created by Rhianna's body and Rhianna was more than happy to shelter her bond-mate.

/What do you mean this past week/ Janet answered mentally//I've been working hard this past month./

Rhianna curved her neck to rest her head on Janet's leg. /You humans like to push yourselves too much/ Rhianna commented.

Janet nodded. /Yes, but we're just distracting ourselves/ Janet thought sadly//It's amazing how hard we try to ignore it./

/Of what do you speak/ Rhianna asked.

/The darkness/ Janet responded//Oh, sure, we pretend like nothing's wrong, but we can all feel the change./

/Yes, the Elders speak of the same thing. They cannot hide their worries./

/They should be worried/ Janet said//Magic is disappearing. None of us have felt the immediate effects yet, but the weaker magics are already suffering. Soon, none of us will be able to escape it./

/You worry that this is the evil you must face/ Rhianna noticed, Janet unable to hide her anxiety.

/I know I have to face it, Rhianna. I can feel it. And it scares me/ Janet's mind voice whispered. She and Rhianna were quiet, having nothing more to say.

They were silent for several minutes before Rhianna's private mental voice sounded in Janet's head. /We have company/ Rhianna murmured. Janet sat up, turning around, and when she spotted who was standing there, she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

Daniel leaned up against the patio doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He could see Janet's auburn hair from above Rhianna's middle. Daniel still wasn't used to the sight of the large creature, but he could tell that Janet had a very close connection to Rhianna.

It was so quiet, so peaceful, that Daniel was loath to do anything to interrupt the peace. He smiled though, happy to just stand there, not knowing that Rhianna could sense him. Suddenly Janet sat up, causing Daniel to start, and she turned around to see him standing there, a smile on her face.

He must have had a confused look on his face because Janet laughed and said, "Rhianna sensed you back there. Come out and join us; the night's beautiful."

"Yeah, it's really cooled down in the last couple of hours," Daniel said as he stepped past Rhianna to lean against the railing, facing both Janet and the zimmerian. Janet looked the most relaxed she had in the past few days and, dressed for the warmer weather in a tank top and a light pair of shorts, with her hair spilling down her shoulders and her face free of makeup, Daniel couldn't help but be awed by her beauty.

Over the past couple of days, he had seen her with dozens of hair styles, a whole palate of makeup colors, and outfits in countless shades, each making her look stunning, but to him, she was never more beautiful than when she let her natural beauty shine through.

"So, what brings you out here?" Janet asked.

"Just enjoying the evening," Daniel said, "Oh, and by the way, the concert was great."

Janet couldn't stop the blush that spread over her cheeks; she was just grateful that it was nighttime. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Did you guys enjoy the booth?"

Daniel grinned. "Oh yeah. Privacy and room service. Couldn't ask for more," he said.

"Good," Janet responded, "The upper class sure does have its perks."

"I would classify that as extreme upper class, Janet," Daniel said, giving her a stern look over the rim of his glasses.

"Yeah, well," Janet sighed, "You're dealing with the royal family. The sky's the limit."

Daniel nodded. "Sure is," he said, "So, what's next?"

"Well, Aerin and I have a couple of functions to attend, more like parties some of the cultural elite are throwing, so we'll be making brief appearances. But, otherwise, not much is happening for a couple of days until the exhibition match."

"Exhibition match?" Daniel questioned.

"It's just like it sounds," Janet said, "Mages and members of the Royal Guard sign up to demonstrate their skills in the martial arts. It's always the most popular event of the Santsuki festival." Janet inwardly smiled in anticipation. No one knew the secret she and Aerin had planned…except for the organizer of the exhibition match.

/And now I know, too/ Rhianna told her privately, her mental voice smug.

/Don't you dare tell anyone/ Janet warned//And stop listening in on my thoughts/

/Well, you make it so easy…/ Rhianna said with an amused tone. If Janet didn't know any better, she would say that Rhianna was laughing at her.

"Sounds interesting," Daniel said, cutting Janet's private conversation with Rhianna short.

"It always is," Janet said. Suddenly, she was interrupted by the glowing of the Scrying crystal around her neck. "Hello?" she answered casually, bringing the crystal up to her mouth as she threw an apologetic look over at Daniel.

"Are you alone?" Aerin's no-nonsense voice asked her through the crystal.

Janet rose an eyebrow in confusion. "No," she said slowly, "Why?"

She could hear Aerin's sigh over the line. "I need you to come down to the dungeons," he said in Old Tongue, "Immediately."

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up straight, her voice laced with urgency as Daniel looked on, not understanding what Aerin or Janet were saying.

"We lost our prisoner."

Janet had the presence of mind to grab both a robe and a pair of sandals, not wanting to take the time to change, before standing up and walking back into her chambers, mumbling a word of apology to Daniel as Rhianna stood up with her.

She hurriedly walked out of her rooms and it took her a few moments to realize that someone was walking beside her and Rhianna.

Janet looked over to see Daniel keeping pace with her. "What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Well," Daniel said slowly, "I don't know what's going on, but from your response, it sounded pretty serious. What is going on?"

Janet noticed he had deftly dodged her question, but she made no comment on it. "We've lost our prisoner, according to Aerin. I don't know if lost means escaped or died, though."

"Prisoner?"

Janet shuddered at the thought. "The man who stabbed me in the stomach and nearly killed me. We've been holding him for a week, trying to discover who sent him and the others after us and just how they seemed to be immune to magic."

"He…hasn't been mistreated, has he?" Daniel asked, though a more primal part of him would have loved to kill this man for what he had done to Janet.

Janet shook her head. "Of course he hasn't," she said, "We wouldn't stoop to their level."

/I wonder why Aerin was so insistent you come down immediately/ Rhianna mused, causing Daniel to jump in surprise at hearing her voice in his head.

"I don't know, but he sounded pretty disappointed," Janet said, "A bit unnerved as well." There was no more conversation as Janet led them out of the palace and into the Academy. Deep in the heart of the Academy was the dungeons, a dark, dank place that always managed to be cool even in the heat of summer.

Janet shivered and closed her robe tightly around her. Glancing over at Daniel, she watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, obviously cold as well. She smiled and warmed up the air around them.

Daniel noticed immediately and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Janet replied as they approached the entrance to the dungeons. "Where is Lord Aerin?" Janet demanded of the guard.

The young man, startled to see his future queen standing in front of him, dressed so simply and accompanied by a zimmerian, paled as he answered her question. "I'll take you to him," the guard stuttered.

"Thank you," Janet said with a nod. The guard turned and led them deeper into the dungeon. It seemed to take forever to reach their destination, but the guard finally stopped in front of a non-descript metal door. The dank had gotten to it, like it had the rest of the doors, rusting its surface.

"He's in there," the guard said, "Good evening, my Lady." The guard stalked away, leaving Janet, Daniel, and Rhianna to face whatever was inside.

Pushing the door open, Janet felt her jaw drop in shock as she saw Aerin standing beside a long table, the dead body of their prisoner lying atop it; Aerin did not look amused. "What did you do?" Janet asked accusingly, blurting out her thoughts insensitively.

Aerin's only physical response was the arching of an eyebrow. "What's he doing here?" Aerin said as he indicated Daniel, answering Janet's question with a question.

"He was with me when you asked me to come down here," Janet explained, the look on her face clearly urging Aerin to tell her what was going on.

Aerin smirked. "I figured as much when you said you weren't alone," Aerin said, causing Janet and Daniel to blush. Rhianna's mental chuckled resonated throughout everyone's mind. "But, to answer your question, I didn't do anything," Aerin continued, his smirk turning into a frown, "It was like something in him clicked, some sort of failsafe or something. One minute I was looking into his mind and the next he was dead."

"I take it that doesn't normally happen," Daniel said, reluctant to come close to the table, even as Janet moved to lean over the dead body.

"Were you able to find out anything before he died?" Janet asked, refusing to let the still-menacing face of the dead mercenary get to her.

Aerin shook his head. "Nothing much before he died," he responded, "Much of his mind had been blocked off to me. But, I'm hoping now that he's dead, I'll be able to break through those barriers."

Janet smiled knowingly. "And that's why you wanted me to come down here. You need a second."

Aerin nodded. The magic of mental autopsies was unpredictable and unstable. A dead mind was full of pitfalls and traps, as if some force kept back by the presence of life was let loose in death. Aerin believed that it was merely a result of a decaying mind; others were convinced it was something spiritual. "Yes. I know you're tired and I normally would have asked Lord Omar to be my second, but I don't dare disturb him. He tires easily these days. Plus, we have Rhianna here. If anything should go terribly wrong, she should be able to help us." Rhianna nodded, but stayed quiet, her silent presence comforting and reassuring.

"I understand," Janet said despite the fatigue that she could feel in the back of her mind. The week had been nonstop, but Janet knew she had the next day to rest. "Well, let's get this underway, shall we?"

"Good idea," Aerin said, "The longer we wait, the less information we're able to extract from his mind." Aerin paused, looking over at Daniel. "Would you like to sit in on this? We don't often perform this procedure, so it's rare that even mages get to see this."

Daniel looked confused. "What are you doing, exactly?"

Janet and Aerin shared a look, realizing they had included Daniel without explaining to him what they were including him in. "A mental autopsy," Aerin explained, "I can explain more once we're inside his mind."

"Plus, we could always use an extra pair of eyes, as it were," Janet said, "Sometimes, we miss things when exploring memories like this."

"Ok," Daniel said reluctantly, "I don't know what to do, though."

"You don't have to do anything," Janet reassured as she held out her hand for him to take, "Just hold on to my hand." Daniel inched closer to where Janet was standing and gingerly took her hand. Her slim, cool fingers wrapped around his hand, filling him with a sense of calmness and excitement at the same time.

Janet gave Daniel one last encouraging smile before turning towards Aerin, who already had a hand resting on the corpse's forehead. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Aerin nodded curtly. "We need to establish a link."

"Which should be easy considering you were my sponsor," Janet said, "The link's already there; we just need to reinforce it." Aerin just smiled as both he and Janet slipped their eyes shut, letting Janet get to work.

Entering his mind through their link, Janet reached Aerin's essence easily, using her power to shield it in case something went wrong. "Ready," she whispered, "Daniel, close your eyes. I need to add your mind under the shield of my protection."

"And who will be protecting you?" Daniel asked as he did what he was told. He could literally feel her smile despite his closed eyes.

Janet chuckled. "I know what I'm doing," Janet said, "But you've never experienced this before. Entering anyone's mind, not to mention a dead person's mind, can be chaotic at the best of times if you don't know what you're doing. We don't want you getting lost." As she spoke to him, she entered his mind, extending the same protection she had given Aerin. Daniel could feel her comforting presence and felt safer knowing she would be there for him in case something went wrong.

"Are we all ready?" Aerin asked.

"Yes," Janet responded, "Let's get to it." Aerin latched onto both Janet and Daniel's minds, bringing them in with him as he entered into the mind of the mercenary. Daniel felt his stomach lurch at the disconcerting sensation and suddenly, like he had been immersed into a virtual reality where he could only watch, images flew by, too quickly for Daniel to process.

"What are we looking for?" Daniel heard Janet ask, only he was certain he was hearing her voice in his head.

"I'll know it when I see it," Aerin answered, "But can you feel it?"

"I can feel where parts of his mind have been walled off, yes," Janet said.

"I'm going to search there, first. The walls have weakened considerably in the time since his death," Aerin said, his voice filled with a sense of relief. Daniel found himself wanting to ask questions, but he found he didn't have the ability to speak.

"Just think what you want to say, Daniel," Aerin said gently, sensing that Daniel wanted to speak, "We will hear it."

"I was just wondering about this whole thing, about what you're doing," Daniel said, surprised to hear his own mental voice.

"As I said, we're doing a mental autopsy," Aerin repeated as he guided them through the corpse's mind, "After death, the memories and experiences of a person linger for several days before the brain deteriorates too much for anything useful to be gained from it. You can imagine how helpful this is, especially during wartime, when you can get more detailed information about the other side from the minds of the enemy's dead."

Daniel personally thought it was rather gross, but didn't comment on that. "So, what are we hoping to find?"

"Who sent these people after us," Janet said fiercely; the experience still affected her greatly, "And how they were able shield themselves from our magic. Aerin, were you able to find a way to counteract it?"

"No," Aerin sighed, "He died before I could. I should have figured out that problem first, especially since I suspected that his mind was sabotaged when I first started working with him."

"Nobody's perfect, Aerin," Janet comforted, "Don't worry about it. At least we'll be able to get some of the information from his mind."

"Thanks," Aerin said, consoled by Janet's words, "Alright, I'm going to try to break through these walls. You got me?"

"I got you," Janet reassured, "Daniel, don't try anything, just watch." Daniel personally didn't know what he could do, but he resolved not to even think of doing anything but watch. He didn't know the rules of this type of expenditure, but he knew enough to know that this was dangerous territory.

There was quiet for several minutes before Aerin gasped. "I broke through one of the walls," Aerin said in triumph, "I'm taking us in." The blackness around them, something Daniel had finally become accustomed to, shifted into sudden brightness. Various scenes flittered past them, not staying on them long enough for Daniel to determine what they were about.

Eventually, the images slowed and what Aerin had been looking for was finally showing itself. It was a strange experience, seeing the event through someone else's eyes, Daniel realized, but it only made sense.

The scene was one of a great crowd, the memory-holder in the back of the group. On a raised dais in front of them stood a robed man, his features striking and hawk-like beneath a bald head. The man had the most disapproving, harsh look on his face that Daniel had ever seen and he cringed at the sight.

"By the gods," Aerin breathed, "That's Baleg."

"Who?" Janet asked, trying to listen to what the man was saying.

"He was a teacher here for several years before he returned to his home in Xarnac. None of us have heard anything from him in several years. This is unbelievable." Janet only grunted her response, focused on the scene in front of them.

"We have word that the Akakami and her partner have left the safety of Zimmeria," Baleg spoke in a deep, raspy voice, "For the glory of our master, you have been chosen to exterminate them. Our victory is ensured. They will not escape their destiny." Baleg held out a hand, his thin, bony fingers reaching out like claws.

From the man's position in the crowd, he could only hear the mumbling of Baleg's voice as the mage spoke an incantation. A sudden flash of light flooded the room and, despite the man's pride at being chosen for this mission, a sharp pain excited his every nerve and his voice joined the cacophony of dozens as they, too, cried out in pain.

"Go now," Baleg continued, "You're assigned squadron leaders will give you more detailed information. Good luck…and may His mercy protect you." The memory faded into another one, one that no longer interested Aerin and Janet. Daniel sat silently, not knowing what to say.

"I don't believe this," Aerin whispered, his voice trembling slightly, "How could…"

"How could what?" Janet asked.

"Oh shit," Aerin swore, all weakness in his voice gone, "We need to leave. Now." Without any warning, the three of them were back in the real world, all still holding hands.

"What was that about?" Janet asked.

"His mind was breaking down at a rapid rate," Aerin said, "If we had stayed any longer, we would have been destroyed as well."

Daniel's heart pounded in his chest, the knowledge that his mind had almost been destroyed shaking him to the core. "Well, as least you got something out if it, right?"

Aerin nodded, clearly subdued by both what he saw in the man's mind and the destruction of it. "I just can't believe it."

"What's wrong, Aerin?" Janet asked, knowing that something was deeply troubling him.

"Baleg…" Aerin trailed off, "He – gods, this is hard to say – he was my sponsor."

Janet's jaw dropped. "What? I thought Lord Omar was your sponsor."

Aerin offered her a small, if grim, smile. "I know," Aerin said, "I just never bothered to correct your assumption. People don't usually talk about it; he and I had a big falling out right before he left. He thought that the way we were doing things over here was wrong: teaching women how to use magic, restricting study of forbidden magic.

"He was going to take what he had learned here and use it to establish a school in Valair, Xarnac's capitol. I, along with many others, thought this was a betrayal to a country that had sheltered him and given him sanctuary during Xarnac's Mage Persecution, even instructing him in the Mage Arts as he hadn't finished schooling." Aerin paused, his expression worried. "He's powerful, incredibly powerful. About as powerful as me, I think. And it's apparent he's found a way to make people immune to magic."

"But why would he want to hurt you?" Janet asked, "He was your sponsor."

Aerin's expression became sterner. "I don't know. Even though he and I parted on not the best terms, I knew he had no reason to want to harm me. Something must have changed in him, something drastic. He never had any designs on Zimmeria or the royal family. He just didn't want to be here anymore. Though, 10 years is a long time and anything can happen. But something's wrong here, I can feel it. Something more sinister is at work."

"I know," Janet said, her voice hushed, causing the hair on the back of Daniel's neck to rise; there was something going on, something important, that Daniel and the rest of SG-1 had no idea about. "I think it's tied to everything that's been going on," Janet continued.

"Wait, wait," Daniel interrupted, not able to keep quiet any longer, "What's going on?"

Janet and Aerin shared an uneasy look; they had never talked about it, not directly. Janet swallowed nervously. "Magic's failing," Janet said, not able to get any volume to her voice.

"Failing?" Daniel asked, "Your magic is failing?"

"Well, not ours," Aerin said, "Not yet, anyway. The little things, the weaker magical beings and things are dying, disappearing. But it's only a matter of time before we start feeling it as well."

Daniel couldn't comprehend the issue. "How? Why?"

Janet shrugged. "We don't know. But it's been coming on for quite some time. Oh, we're good at ignoring the issue. As long as it's not an immediate threat, most mages are content to just let life go on. But we're not going to be able to ignore it forever."

Daniel's mind raced. "Is…is this what you're supposed to face? Whatever's doing this?"

Janet stared at him intently. "How'd you…" Janet trailed off, shocked at Daniel's question.

"I've heard people talking about it," Daniel said, "About what the Akakami is generally supposed to do, I mean. I just put two and two together and guessed. Your response told me the rest."

"It's important that you don't say anything," Aerin said, "We don't want to panic the general populous."

"But, shouldn't they know?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but there's no need to panic everyone, especially since there's no threat yet and they can't do anything about it," Janet said, "We will tell them, but when it's the right time."

Aerin moved over to the dead body on the table and held a hand over it, conjuring a thin sheet to cover the body. "You guys should head up to bed," Aerin said, "I need to stay down here for a while longer."

Janet nodded, releasing Aerin's hand. "Of course. I'll see you early tomorrow morning?"

"In the Academy, yes," Aerin said, "Now, off with you." Janet, Daniel, and Rhianna bid Aerin good night and walked out of the holding cell. Aerin watched them walk off, a small smile on his face despite the events of the evening. The entire time they had been talking, even up until they had left Aerin, Daniel and Janet hadn't let go of each other's hand.


	29. Chapter 29

-2 days later-

Janet woke early, the butterflies dancing excitedly in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't be nervous; there was nothing to be nervous about. Yet, what she and Aerin had planned…the blood had never boiled in her so fiercely, so strongly.

This feeling had been building constantly during the past couple of days and she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't get a release soon. But, she knew she needed to be calm if she wanted to come out on top.

Janet took in a deep breath before sipping the falano in her mug. She had been sitting on her balcony for a few hours, since the sun rose, just enjoying the morning and trying to rein in her excitement.

A knock on the patio door drew Janet's gaze away from the view and she smiled as she spotted Sam standing in the doorway, a gentle smile on her face. "Good morning, Sam," Janet said softly.

Sam stepped out onto the balcony. "You look like you've been up for a while," Sam observed.

"Couldn't sleep," Janet said as she indicated the seat next to her.

Sam took the seat. "Any reason why?"

Janet smiled secretly. "Well, the exhibition match is today," Janet said, "I always get excited for that."

Sam missed the secrecy in Janet's smile. "Yeah, Nyla was telling me about it last night," Sam said, "She said the Mages always put on a good show."

The comment made Janet's smile broaden, but not for reasons known to Sam. "They do," Janet said, "Some of the most amazing pyrotechnics I've ever seen, to be honest with you."

"I can't wait to see it," Sam said.

Janet glanced over at Sam. "So, are you the only one up?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. But none of the other have left their rooms yet," Sam said before a thought came to mind. "Oh, hey, how was that party you and Aerin went to last night?"

Janet sighed. "Rather boring, if you ask me. These high society functions are short on substance, but high on show. I think Aerin and I were the simplest dressed of them all, everyone's outfit more lavish than the last."

Sam smile sympathetically. "Well, it could have been worse, I suppose."

"Not by much," Janet said, "It was an entire evening of fake smiles, simpering compliments, and empty conversation. I think my face still hurts from the perpetual smile I forced on my face." As if to prove her point, Janet rubbed at the muscles on her jaw.

Sam chuckled. "Well, that's what you get being such an important figure," Sam said pointedly.

Janet sighed dramatically. "Don't remind me."

"So, what else do we have planned for today?" Sam asked.

Janet leaned back in her seat to think. "I'm not sure," Janet said, "The exhibition match always takes a few hours, so it'll end in the early afternoon, but I think we're free after that. Why, anything you wanted to do?"

"No, not really," Sam said with a shake of her head, "I'd be just fine if we came back here and relaxed. We haven't had too much of that in a while."

"Agreed," was Janet's response. The two were quiet for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts until Sam issued a small chuckle.

Janet looked over at her friend, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Sam shook her head disbelievingly. "I just never imagined we'd be sitting together, talking ever again."

Janet's face fell. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," Sam said, "How could it be?"

"But I caused you all so much pain," Janet said, "If only I could have found a way to get home, to let you know what had happened to me…"

"It doesn't mater now," Sam said, reaching out to squeeze Janet's arm in a comforting motion, "What matters is that we found you again." Janet smiled, but said nothing, finding that she couldn't make her voice work.

Silence descended upon them once again and they were content to just share it, neither of them wanting to break the moment with speaking. Janet gave an inaudible sigh, a blanket of happiness spreading over her. Her friends had found her again. Even if she could never leave Zimmeria for good, Janet knew she would never lose them ever again.

Nyla couldn't help the soft smile on her face nor the pounding of her heart as she lay in bed with Aerin, watching him sleep. Slowly, gently, her hand came up to caress his arm and, in response, his arm moved to encircle her waist, pulling her close. Her bare skin pressed up against his and she shivered at the sensation, recalling the events of the night before.

She had always said she would wait until marriage before consummating the relationship, but the evening before with Aerin had been so undeniably right that she couldn't feel bad for going back on her word. And it had been magical. Nyla had always heard that such relations between two mages were beyond description and those words had been proven to be right.

Nyla barely contained her giggle as Aerin nestled his head in the crook of her neck and the thought that he had done that unconsciously in his sleep was quickly corrected when she felt his lips brushing against her neck.

Nyla gasped in surprise. "How long have you been awake?"

Aerin lifted his head, a quirky, mischievous grin on his lips. "A couple of minutes," he whispered, his voice husky with sleep, the effect sending tremors down her spine.

"Well you could have said something," Nyla chastised playfully.

"What, and ruin my fun?" Aerin grinned, "I think not." Leaning over, Aerin captured her lips with his own, losing himself in her kisses. Nyla hooked one leg around his waist, pulling him closer, while she threaded her fingers in his hair, kissing him all the harder.

Aerin moaned into her lips, pulling away to look down at her with passionate eyes. "I love you," he murmured.

Nyla could feel the emotions that went with the words and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. "I love you, too." Overwhelmed with emotion, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, one that engulfed the two of them completely. They lost themselves in each other, aware of only a world that contained them and them alone. They were so absorbed with each other, with the feelings of their connected lips, their hands on each other's skin, that they didn't hear the knock at the door.

Knocking at the door and getting no response, Janet opened the door and poked her head in. "Aerin?" she called out. Immediately, her gaze zoomed in on the bed and an embarrassed flush covered her entire face as Aerin and Nyla parted in shock.

"Oh god," she breathed, covering her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I-"

Caught off guard and angry at the interruption, Aerin glared at Janet. "Dammit, Janet, get out!!" Anger flared in him and, at the moment, he had never despised anyone more.

Janet froze mid-apology, her mouth hanging open in shock; Aerin had never spoken to her in that tone, never yelled at her like that before.

Her back stiffened; wounded and angry all at the same time, Janet schooled her expression into one that betrayed nothing, not wanting to let Aerin know just how much she hurt, but knowing that he could sense her emotions as plain as day. "I'll be leaving you, then. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for breakfast. I guess you won't want to." With that, Janet turned and slammed the door behind her, leaving Aerin and Nyla alone once again.

Nyla watched in silent shock, the thin blanket clutched protectively to her chest to cover her nakedness. Her eyes turned slowly to Aerin and she couldn't help but look at him with a little bit of fear. "What was that about?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Aerin turned to her, a confused look on his face. "I…I don't know," Aerin said, "I'm sorry."

Nyla eyed him, sensing his genuine confusion. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Nyla said, "You really hurt her."

"I know," Aerin sighed, "I don't know what came over me."

Nyla felt his turmoil and reached out to cup his face in her hands. "It'll be alright," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him, "Let's just get ready for the day. You can apologize to her after." Aerin nodded and let Nyla lead him to the bathroom, wondering just what had happened only moments before.

Janet marched back to her chambers, hurriedly wiping away the angry tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks, trying to get rid of them before anyone could see. She stopped in front of the closed doors to her quarters, bracing herself against them with one hand as she composed herself.

Why was she letting this get to her? She barged into his room without making sure he was prepared; of course he had the right to be angry with her…but why didn't she feel that way? An angry wave of emotion swelled in her chest and she clamped down on it harshly, forcing it to bend to her will.

//Janet, are you alright?// Rhianna's concerned voice asked//You seem very…disturbed.//

Janet released a shaky sigh. //I'm fine,// Janet responded. //Really,// Janet added as she sensed Rhianna's doubt.

//If you say so,// Rhianna said, her tone clearly not confident, but Janet didn't have time to further reassure Rhianna as the zimmerian retracted her mind, cutting Janet off. Janet swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in her throat, overwhelmed by the emotion that surged through her. Where was it coming from?

Janet took in a few deep, steadying breaths before straightening herself. She was under control, she really was. Taking in one last deep breath, Janet pushed open the doors, proud of her ability to rein in her emotions, and walked in. Everyone else was sitting around the coffee table, casually eating breakfast. All eyes flew up as the doors opened and immediately noticed Janet's stiff posture, despite the control she had over her features.

"Everything ok?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow in an almost perfect facsimile of Teal'c's trademark expression.

Janet smiled, though it was tight. "Everything's fine." No one dared question her further and an uneasy silence blanketed the room. Everyone eyed each other with curious, concerned looks, but no one could puzzle out exactly why Janet's mood had taken a drastic turn.

A knock at the door interrupted the quiet and, before anyone could say anything, the door opened to reveal a fresh-faced Christos on the other side. "Good morning, all," Christos said before noticing the mood that had fallen over the room, his expression sobering immediately.

He eyed everyone in the room carefully, trying to pinpoint the source of the negative emotions. He zeroed in on Janet after only a few seconds and went over to grab her by the arm.

"Christos?" Janet questioned, a curious quiver in her voice. Christos merely smiled down at her with a gentle smile before pulling her out of her seat and out to the landing. He shut the doors behind them, leaving a very confused SG-1 and Cassie alone in Janet's quarters.

"Christos, what are you doing?" Janet asked.

Christos responded by pulling Janet into a hug. "You looked like you could use a hug."

Janet stiffened at the immediate contact, but soon relaxed into the hug, drawing strength and peace from Christos' larger body. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest, sniffling quietly as tears welled in her eyes.

"Any time," Christos replied. They stood like that for several minutes, Christos helping Janet soothe away the turbulent emotions that assaulted her. The sound of Aerin's door opening broke the calm moment. Christos felt Janet tense in his arms and knew without her having said anything that Aerin was the source of Janet's emotional discomfort.

Gently, Janet extracted herself from Christos' warm embrace and turned to look over at Aerin and Nyla, who stood frozen in the middle of the landing, not too far from where Christos and Janet stood. Christos and Nyla shared a look before swiftly and quietly leaving Aerin and Janet alone to work things out. Janet stared at Aerin, every angry emotion she had been feeling melting away in the instant she looked at him. "I…" Janet started, but found herself unable to finish the sentence, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say.

Aerin found himself wondering how he could have let his emotions get out of under him as he looked at Janet's face, every vulnerable emotion reflected poignantly on her features. In that instant, he wondered why he had even been angry with her to begin with. Words suddenly useless, Aerin and Janet moved towards each other, meeting halfway in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Aerin said several moments later, "I was out of line."

Janet shook her head, looking up at him with an apologetic smile. "No, I should have made sure you heard me before I barged into your room."

Aerin chuckled, realizing that they could spend all morning arguing why they were each in the wrong. "How about we just accept the fact that we're both sorry and leave it at that?" Aerin asked.

Janet let out a small laugh. "Deal," she bargained.

Aerin smiled. "Are we good, then?"

Janet gave a curt nod. "We're good."

"Well, I'm sure we have people in there wondering what's going on out here," Aerin said with a smirk, "Shall we go allay their fears?"

Janet smiled, a happy twinkle in her eye. "Yes, what an excellent idea," Janet agreed.

The rest of the morning went without a hitch. Everyone, sensing that the tension from Aerin and Janet had left them, happily enjoyed the rest of their breakfast before it was time to claim their seats for the exhibition match.

The excitement was mounting as the event fast approached, but for Aerin and Janet, the excitement was unparalleled. They had been waiting for this day for months and nothing could deter them now.

The exhibition, as it had in years past, was to be held in the University's Arena. Nothing seemed more fitting for the structure that had been built for War Mages to practice their deadly art. And nothing could prepare SG-1 and Cassie for the change that the Arena had undertaken since they had last been there. It was as if the Arena had been separated from the University itself.

The entire half-dome that served as the roof and walls had disappeared to make way for the rows upon rows of bleacher seats that were already half full when Janet and the others arrived. The private balcony that seated the royal family and guests was directly across from the entrance where the fighters would enter onto the stage.

The stage, a good 200 square feet in area, rose 6 feet above the ground, its white marble surface polished to perfection. Surrounding the stage, rising a good 50 feet above the ground, sat a clear, glass-like half-dome. It was as if a giant glass bubble had been placed over the stage to keep things from getting in, the sunlight reflecting off of it gently as protected and guarded the stage from outsiders.

"What is that?" Sam asked as they walked along the walkway atop the bleachers that led them to their private balcony.

"What is what?" Janet asked, looking over at Sam with confusion.

"That…glass thing," Sam said, her normal eloquence leaving her as she gestured in the direction of the stage.

Janet looked over in the direction that Sam indicated and she couldn't help but smile. "Oh, you mean the shield," Janet said, "That's to protect the audience from whatever goes on inside.

"Protect the audience from what?" Jack asked.

"From the magic that will be thrown around inside," Aerin said, "As the day goes on, stronger and stronger mages will be fighting inside. The shield is to make sure none of that magic accidentally hurts people in the audience."

"It'll do that by absorbing any magic that hits it," Janet continued to explain, "And trust me, it's safe. Aerin and I have been working on it for days."

"So that's what you two have been doing late at night all this week," Nyla realized, "I had wondered why the two of you were always sneaking off, but I figured it was something important."

"I would say that this is important," Janet said as they approached the door to the uppermost balcony, "We really don't want people getting hurt on accident. Remember the shield failure during the last exhibition match?"

Nyla cringed at the memory; 4 people had died and several others were severely injured when the shield failed during one of the final matches of the exhibition, letting through a stream of fire that could have been stopped by the shield easily. There had been no one to blame; neither the mage who conjured the flame nor the builders of the shield were directly responsible. The people had been very wary of mages for quite some time after that, even more wary when it was revealed to the world what Lorin had been doing to Janet.

Nyla sighed sadly. That hadn't been a good year for the society of Mages. But, luckily, they had moved past it and now people barely remembered the incident, though the Mages, particularly Janet and Aerin, took great care to make sure a repeat of the past tragedy didn't happen again.

Janet and the others moved past the doorway and into the private balcony where they would be watching the exhibition matches from. Plush seats and trays of delectable finger foods littered the open balcony. Karise, Tanith, Callista, and Omar had already taken their seats, enjoying the shade as a warm breeze filled the alcove. With nothing to separate them from the outside air, everyone on the balcony enjoyed the feel of the warm sea air hitting their faces.

Karise spotted the newcomers and her face brightened as she smiled broadly. "You're just in time," Karise said, "The exhibition is scheduled to start in only a few minutes."

Janet looked out at the bleachers, noting that they were now almost full, packed with people anxious to get on with the festivities. There was an air of excitement that swarmed around them and Janet felt her heart rate increase as she, too, was affected. "It does seem we made it just in time," Janet agreed as she took the seat closest to the door, Aerin right next to her. They shared a smile before focusing their attention forward, the others milling in around them.

Janet noticed that Daniel took the empty seat next to her and she smiled over at him. He smiled back, but couldn't say anything as the exhibition's announcer walked out into the center of the Arena, drawing raucous cheering from the crowd as they sensed the start of the matches nearing.

Janet looked down at the stage as the announcer began his opening speech, the butterflies beginning to regain control of her stomach. Her smile turned anticipatory as she awaited the beginning of the matches. This was going to be an exhibition match that the people of Zimmeria would not soon forget…

The crowd gasped as Tranell flew through the air and hit the shield with a loud cracking noise as the shield crackled with displaced energy. Tranell fell down to the stage's surface harshly, causing Christos to tense up with fear at the sight of his lover crumpled on the ground.

Without warning, Tranell got to his feet and launched tendrils of fire at Byard, his opponent for the last match of the exhibition. It was clear from how the fire wavered in the air that Tranell was tiring. Byard was probably the hardest opponent he had ever faced, with decades of experience that Tranell couldn't hope to match.

Byard smirked in satisfaction as he saw how Tranell was tiring. They had been at each other for nearly an hour, giving it almost all they had, trying to force the other to yield. As the fire approached him, Byard reached out for it to bend it to his will. It yielded easily, betraying just how tired Tranell was. Byard himself was nearing exhaustion, but he clearly had more energy than Tranell who had wasted much of his energy early on in the match.

'Ah, the exuberance of youth,' Byard thought as he sent the tendrils of fire back at Tranell, adding a little of his own power into the attack. The ribbons of fire wrapped around Tranell, lifting him into the air, keeping him suspended about two feet above the ground.

"Do you yield?" Byard called out. Tranell struggled in the grasp of his own fire, but he couldn't escape its clutches and he only managed to force it to tighten around his neck. From the feel of the heat, Tranell knew he was going to have burns around his neck when the match was finished.

After struggling for a few more moments, the crowd holding their breath in anticipation of what was going to happen, Tranell went limp in the fire's hold, his head slumping down onto his chest. "I yield," he forced out in a choked whisper. Immediately, the fire disappeared, leaving Tranell collapsed onto the ground. He forced himself into a kneeling position, the stance taken by the person who yielded the match to his opponent.

In that moment, the crowd knew the match was over and they cheered loudly for Byard, though they would have cheered with equal fervor had Tranell been the victor. It was the glory of the match itself they cheered over, the crowd just happy to see such a match between such strong and accomplished Mages. Byard and Tranell faded from the stage, the advanced transportation system that allowed competitors to enter the stage directly from the waiting room taking the two tired Mages away from curious eyes.

Once Byard and Tranell had exited the stage, the announcer stepped up once more, his magically magnified voice reaching the ears of the crowd as he extolled the fighting skills of the last competitors. Just as he was winding down his closing speech, the exhibition's organizer ran out onto the stage and began frantically whispering something in his ear.

The announcer's eyes widened as he registered the organizer's words. "Do you mean…" the crowd heard the hushed tones of the announcer, audible to them through the spell that magnified his voice. The organizer nodded at the announcer's uncertain words and whispered a few more words in his ear before running off the stage and out of the Arena, presumably to return to his own seat.

The announcer stood there in mute shock for only a few moments more before clearing his head and his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called out, his voice quivering with excitement, "It appears that the exhibition match is not yet over!" The crowd began murmuring furiously. They all had their programs laid out in front of them; the papers clearly stated that Byard and Tranell were the last competitors of the day. Yet, if this were a surprise…

"Yes, my fellow observers, it seems we have one more match for your viewing pleasure today. Even I am surprised!" the announcer said with a smile, "So, may I have the extreme pleasure of announcing today's final competitors…"

Up in the royal family's private balcony, everyone watched with bated breath as Tranell and Byard battled it out on the stage. Christos couldn't help but gasp as Tranell found himself trapped by his own attack and he later felt the overwhelming wash of emotions as Tranell yielded to Byard, a move Christos could tell cost Tranell greatly.

Christos knew he would be comforting Tranell once they were alone, the only time when Tranell could let down his stern, outer shell and show his true emotions. Christos felt Tranell's disappointment; it would take much soothing before Tranell would be able to look past his "failure".

"Man, I thought Tranell almost had him," Jack sighed.

"It seemed pretty close," Nyla said, "But you have to remember that Byard is much older and more experienced than Tranell. It was that which gave Byard the edge he needed to win the match." Nyla smiled over at Jack before she realized that something, or rather, someone, was missing from the room.

Looking over at where she knew Aerin to be sitting, she blinked in surprise as she noticed that not only Aerin, but Janet too, had disappeared. "Has anyone seen Aerin or Janet?" Nyla asked, her voice full of confusion.

Daniel whipped his head over to look at the empty seat next to him and he wondered just how and when Janet had slipped from her seat. He had been able to see her from the corner of his eye throughout the entire exhibition and he could have sworn that Janet was still there only moments before. "She…she was just here a couple of moments ago," Daniel said quietly as everyone else turned to look over at the two conspicuously empty seats.

The whole room was silent as they all wondered where Aerin and Janet had gone off to, all of them wanting to know what had happened to them and what they were up to. Daniel was still struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that Janet had disappeared from right under his nose when the excited voice of the announcer reached his ears. He turned his head to look down at the man standing on the small platform to the side of the main stage.

For a minute, Daniel couldn't believe the words coming out of the announcer's mouth, but he couldn't doubt the truth of them when he saw two flashes of light in opposite corners of the stage. When the light faded, Daniel felt his jaw drop as he saw the two figures facing each other from the corners they stood in and he wondered just how they could have kept it a secret.

Having successfully slipped away from their friends and family, Janet and Aerin took little time in making their way down to the Arena's makeshift waiting room, where all the other participants of the exhibition had stood and waited for their turn in the ring. It was empty when they finally and silently entered the room, no other competitors needed to wait for their turn.

"I wish we could have seen the end of Byard and Tranell's match," Janet said softly as they closed the door behind them.

The room itself was plain with only a few benches strewn about for the competitors to sit on. The small antechamber beyond the waiting room was where competitors were teleported onto the stage. The magic involved was the only remnant of a time when Mages were able to teleport themselves halfway around the world with a single thought. The small pedestals, crystalline and slender, were the only devices left that could teleport someone and only short distances.

"You know Byard is going to win," Aerin said as he went over to the far wall and pressed down on a small tile. A larger panel shimmered into non-existence, revealing two, neatly folded sets of clothes hidden in a small niche.

"I know," Janet responded as she took the pile of clothes Aerin handed to her and turned around to change, "I still hold out hope for Tranell, though. He's going to do it, one of these days."

Aerin pulled out the remaining set of clothing before pressing down on the small tile again, watching as the hole in the wall was covered up once more. "Not if Byard has anything to say about it, he won't," Aerin responded as he stripped off the thin shirt he was wearing, unconcerned that he and Janet were changing in the same room.

They were back to back, no sound but the rustling of clothes filling the space around them.

Janet quickly and expertly laced up the front of her fighting vest, feeling the material tighten around her comfortably. The leather was worn, fitting her form perfectly. To Janet, it was like slipping on an old pair of sweats or her favorite shirt. Janet slipped on her boots before straightening, her hands going to her hair.

As she began braiding her hair, she turned to see Aerin finishing with the laces of his own vest. He had already pulled his hair back earlier that day and, finishing with his vest, Aerin had finished dressing. He turned around, watching Janet finish with her hair, and he smiled.

Janet's eyes narrowed. "Care to explain that smile?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy beating you out there," Aerin said superiorly.

Janet raised an eyebrow skeptically, folding her arms across her chest? "Oh really? I was under the impression that the one who was going to get their ass handed to them on a platter was you."

Aerin, who had gotten used to Janet's euphemisms, scoffed. "We'll see. Just don't forget who's the teacher…and who's the student," Aerin taunted.

"Ooh, is that a challenge?" Janet breathed, feeling her blood beginning to pump in her veins from excitement.

Aerin only smiled. "You better believe it." At that moment, a small crystal that had been placed above the entrance to the antechamber glowed brightly and briefly, filling the room with light.

Janet and Aerin looked at each other excitedly. That was their cue; it was time. Moving into the antechamber, Janet and Aerin took their positions by the teleportation pedestals, facing each other from opposite corners of the small room.

"See you out there," Janet said, "And may the best one win."

"Good luck," Aerin grinned as a bright light engulfed both of them, whisking them from the room, the whispering of an accompanying breeze seeing them off.

In their private booth, the royal family and their guests couldn't suppress their gasps of shock at seeing the two of the most important people in Zimmeria stood opposing each other on the stage beneath them.

"How…" Karise breathed, unable to believe the sight in front of her.

"I don't know," Tanith answered.

"You mean you didn't know?" Daniel asked, turning to the queen and her brother.

Karise shook her head. "No one knew," Karise said, "And I think they meant it that way."

"I've suspected that they've been planning something," Christos spoke up, "But I just couldn't figure out what. I never expected…"

"None of us did," Nyla interrupted. The crowd, having gone silent from shock at the sight of the Queen-in-Waiting and her Lord Protector out there on the stage, suddenly erupted into deafening applause, excitement beyond all believe sweeping over the audience.

"They obviously were going for the shock factor," Sam said, "I just hope they don't hurt each other too much out there."

"Don't worry," Omar spoke up, "They know what they are doing."

Janet and Aerin smiled at each other from across the stage, each of them feeling the power of the shield shimmer around them. The shield, having its creators standing beneath it, glowed; it was connected with both Aerin and Janet, responding to their keyed up emotions. The crowd murmured their awe as a ripple of light moved across the shield.

"Fighters, step forward," the announcer called out. The crowd was still hushed, with the exception of their shocked and awed murmurings, as Aerin and Janet approached each other from their respective corners. They stopped, about 5 feet separating them, and bowed to each other, the traditional sign of respect among opponents. Every muscle in their bodies tensed as they waited for word from the announcer to start their match. Tension radiated throughout the Arena; it seemed the whole of the audience was just as tense and anxious as the two fighters on the stage.

The announcer, sensing that this was his moment, his call, paused for dramatic tension. He looked around at the people above him. The anticipatory, excited looks on the faces in the audience looked down at him in return, their impatience filling the air around him. They were just as anxious to see this match as he was himself. The announcer smiled; no more waiting. "Fighters, you may begin!" And the crowd went wild.

Upon hearing those four magic words, there was a breath of time where neither Janet nor Aerin moved; it was as if they were frozen in time. Eternity seemed to pass before they lunged for each other, starting what would be the most talked about match in the history of the Santsuki festival. Janet and Aerin both decided, without words, that the beginning of their match would be purely physical attacks, no magic involved, as if they were warming up.

Janet tilted her head to the side as Aerin's hand jabbed out at her. She slapped his hand aside and executed a perfect roundhouse kick, catching him in the side of the head. Aerin flew a few feet through air, but managed to turn himself in the air so he landed gracefully on his feet. Janet flashed a cocky grin in his direction; she had landed the first hit.

Annoyance flickered over Aerin's expression for the briefest of moments and something inside Janet worried at the occurrence. She worried that, perhaps, he was taking this match a bit too seriously, but she dismissed the thought quickly as their match resumed with greater intensity.

Aerin cursed under his breath as the side of his head exploded in pain from the force of Janet's kick. Luckily, he managed to land on his feet, but it still didn't excuse the fact that she had kicked him harder than was strictly necessary.

He turned to call her on it, but instead stopped as he saw her flippant little grin. Annoyance flooded him. What was Janet thinking, looking so proud at the fact that she had hit him so hard? Didn't she know that this match wasn't serious?

Nyla couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine and she gasped.

Christos turned to her, able to draw his eyes away from two of his closest friends fighting each other on the stage. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Nyla shook her head, her color paling. "Something's wrong," was all she would say.

"What's wrong?" Christos questioned, now worried about Nyla.

"I don't know," she responded, her voice quivering with fear. Christos eyed Nyla, her own gaze unwavering as she stared down at the stage below. Taking Nyla's words to heart, Christos vowed to watch for anything strange, not knowing what was going on as the same feeling that had overtaken Nyla suddenly invaded him as well.

Aerin knelt down to kick Janet's feet out from under her. Janet had raised her foot to execute another kick, but instead landed hard on her back as her other foot came out from under her, the wind knocked from her.

She gasped for breath as she struggled to her feet. She wasn't given the chance to catch her breath as Aerin's foot caught her solidly in the stomach, with more force than necessary. Janet felt the bile rise up in her throat as she flew through the air, but managed to swallow it back down as she landed on the ground once more, rolling several feet before she finally slowed to a stop.

She pushed herself back up, gasping for breath, and saw Aerin marching towards her, an indescribable look on his face. Fear flooded her and she couldn't for the life of her figure out just what was going on. The fear fled quickly to be replaced, instead, by anger. Just what was Aerin doing?

Without any warning, Janet sent out a strong gust of wind that lifted Aerin off his feet, sending him crashing in the shield. He cried out in pain before hitting the ground, giving Janet just enough time to catch her breath and regain her footing. As he stood up, Janet glared at him, wanting to see him recoil at the anger in her gaze.

Instead, Aerin walked towards her as if nothing were wrong, the same determined expression on his face. He clearly wasn't going to give up…and Janet wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being an easy target.

Aerin could feel Janet's anger from across the stage. She was angry at him? Why? What had he done?

The whole of his back still tingled from coming in contact with the shield. Despite her anger for him, what she had done, throwing him into the shield, was unacceptable. He couldn't believe she would do something like that, especially knowing just how dangerous coming in contact with the shield could be.

Aerin growled under his breath as he saw her glare and he marched for her. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to stop this match while he could, while both of them were still relatively unharmed.

"_Why stop now?_" a voice whispered, a voice that sounded much like his own, "_Teach her a lesson._" The voice was so seductive, its words so very appealing. Aerin couldn't help himself; he grinned manically as he held out his hand. It was time for the real match to begin.

Daniel would never, for the rest of his days, be able to say when exactly the atmosphere surrounding the match had changed, but once he noticed it, he couldn't help the sense of dread that came over him. The stakes were suddenly higher, the whole point of the exhibition gone.

Daniel had seen this before, been in situations like this before. Where as before Aerin and Janet were only fighting for sport, it suddenly seemed like they were out to hurt each other. The crowd noticed the shift in mood and fell into a hush, suddenly very confused as to what was happening.

It was due to the silence in the Arena that Daniel could hear Janet gasp as her back landed solidly on the hard, marble floor. His heart clenched as Aerin kicked her in the stomach and she flew threw the air, rolling on the ground as she collided. He could hear her struggling for breath as Aerin flew across the ring to come in contact with the shield.

Nyla rushed to the railing as she heard Aerin's cry of pain and Daniel got up to join her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she covered her own mouth to hide her panic, her fear. Nyla looked over at him, despair in her eyes, and Daniel knew something had gone dreadfully wrong. His questioning, hopeful gaze must have penetrated through her fear and Nyla shook her head; there was nothing they could do.

Daniel turned his attention back to the stage, where both Aerin and Janet were back on their feet, glaring daggers at each other. Their anger for one another was palpable and Daniel saw the crazed grin take over Aerin's face and knew, just knew, that this day was going to end in disaster.

Janet threw her arms over her face, quickly raising a shield as Aerin's fire surrounded her. The fire flowed past the shield, safely keeping Janet from harm. But it was only a ruse, leaving Janet vulnerable. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air. She stopped mid-flight, only to feel herself coming crashing to the ground a moment later, her body being hurled to the stage floor at tremendous speeds.

Janet cried out as her body impacted on the stone, shards of white marble being tossed up into the air with the force of her collision. Janet could feel several small pieces embedded in the flesh of her back, having pierced through the thick leather of her vest.

Janet ignored the pain, cursing herself for not being more diligent, and rose quickly to her feet. She snarled at the smug look on Aerin's face and vowed to wipe the disgusting look from his features.

"_Get him,_" a soft voice murmured from the deep recesses of her mind, "_Don't let him win. This is your victory._"

"Yes," Janet whispered, letting the voice wash over her. She launched herself through the air, interrupting any attack Aerin had planned. Her arms wrapped themselves around his midsection as she dragged him to the ground, landing atop him. Rolling them over, she used her legs to thrust him up and over. She heard him land behind her with a harsh grunt and she got to her feet, taking advantage of Aerin's momentary pain to gain the advantage.

Rushing over to him, she grabbed him by the foot, lifting the limb off the ground. Rotating in circles, like a discus thrower, not caring that she was dragging Aerin's lower half on the ground, Janet released him, unaware that Aerin had grabbed a hold of her, too…

Aerin felt his body being dragged in circles on the ground and he felt his blood boil with anger.

"_Are you going to let her get away with this?_" the voice asked.

"No," Aerin whispered, taking advantage of Janet's victory high to reach up and grab for her long braid. He held on tight, even as Janet released his foot. Her cry startled everyone in the Arena as she flew through the air after him. His grip slipped, taking the band that kept her hair tied together, and she fell from his grasp, landing several feet from him. Aerin wasted no time in going on the offensive.

"_Yes, yes!_" the voice rejoiced as Aerin launched a complicated series of attacks, "_This is your revenge for all the times she's used you!_"

Aerin nearly faltered in his attacks. 'Wait, used me?' he thought frantically.

"_Yes…_" the voice cooed, "_A foreigner to this world, who becomes heir to the throne, only to have her people show up? She stole your rightful place as heir to take over your world! She's been using you to steal your world, your life._"

Aerin paused in his attacks, giving Janet time to recover. 'That's not true!' Aerin yelled at the voice, not able to reconcile the image of his Queen, his best friend, with this woman who was only after the throne of Zimmeria, this witch of a woman the voice described to him.

"_Oh, but it is. See how she looks at you? She despises you!_"

Aerin's heart fell at the look of utter hatred written on Janet's face, unable to deny the emotions he felt coming from her. He had been played for the biggest fool. "No…" he whispered in disgusted shock.

"_Yes! Don't let her get away with it!_"

Aerin's fists clenched at his sides. 'I won't.'

"_Make her pay. Make her see that you're no longer fooled by her._"

'How?' Aerin asked, needed to know.

The voice chuckled gleefully. "_Kill her._"

Janet was finally able to catch her breath as Aerin let up on his attacks. Janet stared at him, stunned. Was he finally giving up?

"_He's fooling you, Janet. He's always been fooling you._"

'What?' Janet asked the voice, her mental voice a shocked whisper.

"_He's just pretending to give up. He's trying to draw you in, to make you trust him,_" the voice spat, "_He's made a fool out of you. He's just using you to make himself look better. All those times he's helped you, saved you? He's behind them all. He put you in danger._"

'No, I can't believe that,' Janet thought firmly.

There was a long pause before the voice spoke again. "_He knew about Lorin._"

Janet's heart stopped at the mention of that name and she began trembling with fear and rage. 'He what?'

"_He knew the entire time that you were under his control. He only stopped what Lorin was doing so he could look like the hero, to draw you in further._"

'No, he saved me! He cares about me!'

"_Look at his face. Does that look like a man who cares about you? Does that look like a man who would save your life if he didn't get something from it?_" Janet felt the tears well in her eyes at the murderous look on Aerin's face. All this time...she couldn't believe it. He…he hated her.

"_Make him pay_," the voice hissed venomously.

'How?' Janet begged.

Another pause. "_Kill him._"

Karise couldn't help the tears that spilled down her cheeks as she saw the fighting below. Tanith had wrapped his arms around her, but his presence did little to sooth her. Karise could feel the murderous intent of both her nephew and her heir; there was no mistaking what they were trying to do. "Stop them!" she cried out.

"We can't!" Omar exclaimed as several Mages tried to breech the shield, watching helplessly as Janet and Aerin began their assaults, "We can't get into the shield while there are two people still in there. Besides, the shield won't let us get close; it's too tied to Janet and Aerin."

"What can we do?" Tanith asked as everyone else sat in shocked silence.

Omar sighed, feeling his own tears rise in his throat. "Wait and hope."

Janet grinned maliciously as she used thin streams of air to slice Aerin's skin. He cried out in pain as blood began trickling down his arms and Janet triumphed in the sound. She heard his growl of anger, but was unprepared for his lashing out.

Gusts of air swarmed around her, throwing her loose hair every which way. Janet had been effectively blinded, her hair tangling in front of her face. She was suddenly assaulted on all sides, not able to keep up with the onslaught of attacks. Fire and ice burned her, causing her to cry out in pain. Yet, every attack only bolstered her determination.

She pulled into herself, concentrating on sensing Aerin through the link that connected him. Sensing him coming from the left, Janet held out her hand, letting loose a storm of icicles, hoping that they would connect with their target. Janet could hear the sound of something sharp penetrating flesh before Aerin cried out in pain.

Janet felt the wind disappear and pushed her hair out of her face to see the results of her attack. One of the icicles had caught Aerin directly in the shoulder, disappearing into his flesh before reappearing on the other side. Janet grinned victoriously, but she realized what a danger her hair posed and she tried to think of way to contain it.

The voice, apparently, had a better idea. "_Cut it off,_" the voice whispered.

'But…'

"_Cut it off!_" the voice repeated, this time in a yell. Janet nodded, watching Aerin carefully as he extracted the icicle from his shoulder. She held out her hand, not removing her eyes from him, as she conjured up a knife. Holding it in her fist, she gathered her hair to one side and, in a decisive stroke, sliced it off with the knife.

The crowd gasped, unable to believe what she had done, and several people cried out as she incinerated the collection of hair. The symbol of her power, of her status, destroyed before their very eyes. The smell of burnt hair filled the Arena, a testament to what she had done.

"_Good, now get him!_"

'With pleasure.'

Sam nearly choked as she watched Janet cut off a good two feet of hair, leaving only uneven ends that barely reached her neck. "What is going on?" she asked, her voice panicked, "Why are they trying to kill each other?"

"I wish I knew," Daniel responded.

"Well, can't anyone do anything?" Jack asked, demanded to know.

"It is impossible," Omar responded, his voice weary with resignation. Daniel looked over at the old man, seeing the sadness in his eyes, on his every feature, and nearly lost all hope.

The carnage continued for nearly an hour. Every time one would get the upper hand, the other would be there to quickly take it away. Blood had spattered everywhere on the pristine marble and both Aerin and Janet bled from numerous injuries, Janet unable to heal them and Aerin not willing to sacrifice the time and energy.

Aerin flew through the air once more as Janet threw him over her shoulder, not waiting for him to hit the ground before executing her next move. Janet growled as she held out her hand, a thin line of fire appearing in front of her. She wanted to end it and end it quickly.

She held out her hand until the fire had grown 6 feet in length. Shielding her hand against the pain of the fire, Janet grasped one end of the fire thread, brandishing it like a whip. With Aerin still on the ground, she stalked over to him and lashed out with the whip. It wrapped around his ankle and Janet pulled, tossing him up into the air.

Aerin cried out as the fire burned through his boot. Janet untangled the fire whip from Aerin's ankle, only to lash out for him again, jerking him down to the ground so harshly that he left a small crater in the marble stage. Aerin groaned, but was given no respite from Janet's rage as she ravaged him again and again with the fire whip.

"_Good,_" the voice murmured into Janet's thoughts, "_Let him feel pain!_"

Aerin struggled to regain equilibrium as he felt himself being tossed about harshly by Janet's weapon, his flesh burning with every strike of her fire whip. As he flew through the air, Aerin didn't register the horrified cries of the audience as their heroes slowly killed each other, trying to prevail over the other in this death match.

After several minutes, Aerin lay on the ground, moaning in pain. He felt more than saw Janet's shadow fall on him and he realized he was losing.

"_Are you going to let her win?_" the voice cried out, "_After all she has done to you?_" The voice bolstered his determination and Aerin used the brief moment while Janet gloated over him to show her that he wasn't to be beaten.

Using a swift, yet strong, gust of wind, Aerin knocked Janet off her feet. He heard her crash down to the ground beside him as he pushed himself to his feet. He didn't give Janet to react as he went over to her and picked her up by the neck, his hand easily wrapping around her throat.

"_Yes, yes!_" the voice exclaimed, "_Kill her!_" Aerin tightened his hold on her neck, hearing her struggle to breathe. Janet tightened the muscles in her neck, trying to prevent him from completely cutting off her airways.

Grabbing on to the hand that held her with one hand, Janet slammed her other elbow into his forearm. She heard the cracking of bone as she broke one of the bones in his arm, but Aerin still didn't let go. Only his grunt of pain told her that he felt it at all.

As she struggled in his grip, still beating his arm viciously in hopes that it would make him let her go, she hoped that his focus was all on her and not on the sky above them. She had one hell of a surprise for him and she was damned if he was going to see it before it was ready.

"Oh my god," Cassie whispered as she saw what was happening down in the Arena, Aerin choking her mom and Janet pounding down on his arm. The entire audience could hear the constant crunch of bone as Janet's elbow contacted again and again with Aerin's forearm.

"What's that?" Sam asked, her voice quivering with fright.

"By the Gods," Christos whispered, "Why?"

"What is it?" Jack repeated for Sam, unable to tear his eyes from the huge ball of light that hovered just underneath the top of the shield.

"Janet's trying to destroy Aerin…but she'll end up destroying herself, too," Christos continued.

"It's Light magic," Nyla explained for the confused Earthlings, "The most volatile of elements. That amount of light could level the whole Upper City in an instant." Everyone kept their attention on the stage in front of them as the audience cried out in panic and horror at the growing threat in front of them, several audience members struggling to leave the Arena in an attempt to save themselves. All everyone else could do was pray…

"_Yes, you have her!_" the voice exclaimed, "_Just a little bit more!_" Aerin felt victory surge through his veins. Once and for all, he would be rid of this witch of a woman, this woman who had fooled him for five years and stolen what had been rightfully his.

Suddenly, as he stared into Janet's bluing face, she laughed, a weak smile coming to her blue-tinged lips. He nearly loosened his grip from shock, but he was determined not to be fooled by any of her tricks.

"I win," she whispered and Aerin looked up just in time to see the Light descend on them, exploding with such tremendous force, everything instantly went black.

The entire audience screamed in horror and pain as the brightness of the light assaulted their skin, everyone shielding their eyes from the blinding light. Amazingly enough, the shield held, keeping everyone in the audience safe, but that fact did nothing to reassure the people on the upper balcony of the safety of their loved ones. The sound of the explosion sent shockwaves through the Arena and no one was safe from the overwhelming force.

Eventually, it died down, the blinding light and deafening sound disappearing as the magic dissipated. Everyone uncovered their eyes, quiet with shock as they stared at the sight in front of them. The shield was all but gone, having given most of its energy in combating the force of the Light explosion.

On opposite sides of the stage, two bodies lay deathly still, limbs strewn about by the force of the explosion.

Daniel felt his heart stop in his chest as Nyla cried out beside him. She collapsed against the railing, only to be caught by Christos who had tears streaming down his cheeks. Sam held Cassie, both of them crying at the sight in front of them.

Daniel felt oddly numb as he stared unblinkingly at the two bodies on the stage, the bodies of the woman he loved and the man who protected her. Karise had dissolved into tears and even Tanith's eyes weren't dry. He had lost his true love many years ago; now it appeared he had lost his son as well. Suddenly, despite all the odds, despite how bad the situation looked, Janet's hand twitched.

She groaned as consciousness came back to her slowly and her return to the world of light was full with pain. Her throat hurt ferociously and every surface of her skin burned in pain. She struggled to open her eyes and she wondered just what had happened, why she was in so much pain.

She managed to open her eyes just a crack and she spotted Aerin lying across from her. His fingers twitched as he started to move his arm. Janet tried calling out to him, wondering what was going on, but found that her voice was all but gone. Tears of pain dribbled down her face and, despite her attempts to ignore the pain, it nearly overwhelmed her.

She watched as Aerin managed to lift his head from the ground and look over at her. In that instant, everything returned and Janet gasped from the memories that assaulted her. The memory of what she had almost done caused more tears to fall and, despite the pain, Janet slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, watching as Aerin did the same.

Aerin couldn't help, couldn't mend the pain in his heart as he realized what he had almost done. The vivid, dark purple bruises on Janet's neck bore testimony to what he had done, to the thoughts he had had. Looking at her, Aerin couldn't imagine wanting to kill Janet.

He loved her with all of his being. She was his best friend, his sister, his Queen. He deserved death for what he had tried to do to her. Their eyes met from across the stage and, not relinquishing their gaze from one another, Janet and Aerin made it to their feet, the sound of the audience cheering in relief around them.

From their balcony, the royal family and guests watched in shocked silence as Aerin and Janet approached each other. Blood oozed from nearly every surface of their skin, their clothes torn and stained beyond recognition. And, as Janet and Aerin approached each other, everyone on the balcony tensed, hoping fervently that they weren't going to continue trying to kill each other.

Much to their relief, Janet and Aerin merely collapsed against each other, engulfing each other in a tight hug. Light surrounded them and they disappeared from the stage, teleporting straight back to the waiting room.

Nyla didn't even wait for the light to fade before she dashed from the room, everyone else following her hurriedly, hoping to find out answers for what had just happened.

Aerin and Janet appeared in the small antechamber attached to the waiting room; it felt like a lifetime since they had been there, anxious for the match to start, unknowing of the tragedy that would befall to them that day. They still clung to each other, both of them crying uncontrollably at the knowledge of what had happened.

"Let me heal you," Aerin rasped. Janet nodded, unable to speak. Aerin's choke-hold on her throat combined with the force of the blast from her attempt to kill Aerin had ravaged her throat, leaving her without the ability to speak. Aerin's gentle healing magic flowed over her body like a soothing balm and, gradually, the pain disappeared, along with all the blood, cuts, and bruises.

Janet lifted her head to look at Aerin, his blood-soaked appearance bringing a fresh wave of tears. "Here," she said, cupping his bloody face with her hands, "Even though I can't heal you, let me give you the energy to do so. It's the least I can do." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper as she let most of her remaining power flow into Aerin. He sighed in relief as he concentrated on healing himself and, within moments, all of his physical hurts had disappeared, leaving only the emotional ones behind.

"What did you do to your hair?" Aerin whispered, raising a hand to finger the jaw length strands.

"I cut it," Janet stated obviously through her tears, laughing though it wasn't funny.

"Can I fix it?" Aerin asked, "It's wrong, all wrong." Janet nodded wordlessly and, suddenly, Janet's hair began to grow, reaching the length it had been earlier that day. "There, all better," Aerin continued.

Janet sniffled. "It's not all better, Aerin," she said, folding her arms over her chest, "I tried to kill you out there. What happened?"

Aerin shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. All I know is that there was this…voice, telling me what I should do."

Janet gasped. "You heard a voice too?" she asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Aerin gaped at her. "Someone was controlling us," Aerin realized with startling clarity, "It all makes sense: the voice urging me on, telling me awful things about you, convincing me to kill you."

Janet stiffened. "It…it told you bad things about me?" At Aerin's nod, Janet asked, "Like what?"

Aerin looked away, a blush forming on his face in remembrance of how easily he had been fooled. "It told me you were just using me to invade Zimmeria, that you stole my place as heir to the throne for your conquests. I…I didn't want to believe it! But it made so much sense at the time," Aerin said, floundering in a sea of unfamiliar emotions.

Janet reached out and grabbed Aerin's hand. "Don't worry," she said, trying to sound more calm than she really felt, "The voice tried to do the same thing to me. It told me that you were just using me to make you look better, that all those times you had tried to save me, you were really behind it." Janet paused, laughing bitterly. "It even told me you knew about Lorin. Can you believe that?"

Aerin froze in fear at Janet's words, aware of just how true those words were. It was the one secret he had kept from Janet at all costs, the one thing he didn't want her to know; but there was no denying it when confronted with the words.

Janet saw Aerin's fearful expression and warning signs immediately flashed in her mind. "You…you didn't know about Lorin, did you?"

"I…" Aerin choked out, unable to say the words.

Janet felt the ugly sensation of betrayal wash over her and she took several steps back. "You knew," she whispered accusingly, forcing the unthinkable words from her mouth. The look on Aerin's face said everything; he didn't need to deny it. Janet, unable to look at him anymore, turned to leave the room.

"Janet, wait!" Aerin called out as he followed her out of the waiting room and into the hallway, "It's not what you think!"

Janet spun on her heel, turning to face him, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's not? Then, tell me Aerin, what was it, huh? Did you know and were you too scared to do anything about it? Or were you in on it? Did you enjoy seeing me suffer, did you?"

"It's not like that!" Aerin exclaimed, unaware that they had gained a rather large audience.

Everyone followed Nyla down an elaborate set of stairs that led them to a long hallway. Nyla ran down it, only to stop suddenly as she spotted Aerin and Janet in the hallway. The emotions coming from them, the guilt from Aerin and the immense betrayal from Janet, shocked Nyla into stillness. SG-1 and Cassie, who had been right behind Nyla, ran past her, earning them front row seats to the shock of their lives.

"It's not like that!" Aerin yelled.

"Then tell me what it was," Janet yelled back through her tears, "You knew!"

"Not for the entire time," Aerin said in his defense.

Janet's jaw dropped. "How long did you know?" she asked, her voice a dreadful whisper. Daniel longed to reach out for Janet, seeing her emotional distress, but he was frozen in place. Something important was happening, something monumental, and Daniel found that his ability to move had been taken from him.

Aerin's eyes dropped to his feet; he couldn't look her in the face. "Two months,"

Janet straightened, trying to swallow her tears and failing horribly at it. "Two months? You knew for two months and you didn't do anything about it?" Janet accused. "Two months," she whispered to herself before looking up at him. "For seven months," she spat, disgusted at that number, "That bastard had me. I was under his control, helpless to do anything to free myself. I remember hoping, praying that you would come to my rescue, that you would see that something was wrong and save me from my nightmare. And those two months that you knew about, those were the worst. He used me, Aerin!"

"Janet, I-"

"No!" Janet exclaimed, "Don't you 'Janet' me." Janet's face crumpled as a fresh wave of tears assaulted her. "Lorin raped me, Aerin, body and mind, for 7 months." Janet didn't even hear the shocked gasps of SG-1 and Cassie standing nearby. "And now you're telling me that, for two months, you knew and you did nothing. I trusted you, Aerin. I believed in you," Janet whispered. Aerin had nothing to say; his excuses were useless. To tell her that he had waited in order to avoid criminal charges himself seemed hollow and he had no other excuses to give her.

There was a long, pregnant pause, before Janet spoke again, her tone low and final. "Get out of my sight, Aerin. I don't want to see you for a long time, if ever."

Aerin chanced a look into her eyes, though the emotions he could feel were torture enough. His heart nearly died in his chest at the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks, the broken look in her eyes. He had been her Lord Protector; it had been his job to keep her from harm and to save her as soon as possible. He had failed in his duties. Head hung low, Aerin left, moving past their crowd as if they weren't there.

Janet didn't even register that her whole outburst had been witnessed by nearly 10 people as she turned and strode off in the other direction, obviously needing to get as far away from Aerin as possible.

Nyla, torn between comforting her best friend and comforting her lover, made one of the hardest decisions of her life as she turned to run after Aerin, a look of pain on her face as she peered over her shoulder to look at Janet's defeated posture. She paused, turning back to Karise, her mouth open to say something in apology.

Karise shook her head, interrupting Nyla before she could even speak. "Go, he needs you," Karise said quietly, "I can explain about Lorin." Nyla threw Karise an appreciative look before taking off in the direction that Aerin had disappeared off to.

For his part, Daniel, along with the rest of SG-1 and Cassie, stood frozen in shock. Of all the things Daniel thought Janet had been hiding from him, of all the embarrassing things he knew she was keeping from her friends, Daniel had never imagined, never even considered that it was something traumatic. Though he was very confused over several details, such as how someone like Janet would allow herself to be subjected to that kind of torture for seven months, Daniel knew there was much more to the story than he had heard from Janet's outburst.

Karise looked over at Daniel, watching him stare off into the direction Janet had gone and she smiled, walking up to him. "Go to her, Daniel," she whispered soothingly, "Don't let her be alone for this." Daniel turned to look at Karise with a shocked, confused look on his face before he understood.

Nodding once to her and despite the strange looks his teammates were giving him, Daniel ran after Janet, hoping that he would be able to find her. Luckily, the hallway that ran past him went one way with little chance of getting lost.

Daniel ran for several moments before he saw the hallway turn up ahead and he turned sharply, skidding slightly on the smooth floor. The sight that greeted him around the corner made him stop so suddenly, he nearly fell over.

Only 5 feet away from where he stood, a sobbing Janet Fraiser had collapsed against the wall. She had pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, as her shoulders shook violently with uncontrollable sobs. She looked so small, so vulnerable; Daniel had never seen her so defeated before and the sight broke his heart, wrenching it painfully in his chest.

Immediately, he rushed over to her and knelt beside her on the floor, ignoring the protests of his knees as he did so. Only inches from her, Daniel reached out to push her hair away from her face, gently tucking it behind her ears.

Janet stiffened at the gesture and looked up. "Daniel…" she breathed, her voice a tortured sob.

Despite the awkwardness of the position he was crouched in, Daniel pulled Janet into his arms. "Shh, it's ok…I got you." Janet went into his embrace willingly, burying her face in his chest as she clutched at his shirt with tight fists like she never wanted to let go. "Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered into her ear, wanting to get them somewhere more private and somewhere where he wouldn't have to be crouched on the floor. Janet nodded against his chest, wanting somewhere private, somewhere where they couldn't be bothered. There was only one place that stood out in her mind.

"Where do you want to…" Daniel started, his words trailing off as darkness briefly surrounded them. Daniel's jaw dropped at the extreme, sudden change of scenery. They were in a large, open courtyard, silent except for the gentle sounds of running water.

Daniel turned his head to locate the source of the noise and found a fountain bubbling softly in the center of the courtyard. All around the courtyard, vines and plants had been allowed free reign, crawling up columns and spreading most available stone surface. Daniel nearly gave into the overwhelming urge to ask Janet where they were, but, for the moment, Daniel wanted to keep all his attention on Janet, who still held onto him as if she'd never let go. Tightening his hold on her, Daniel rose to his feet, pulling her up with him.

Janet took the opportunity to move closer to him, pressing her body up against his as she let herself go in the protection his arms offered. "It hurts so badly," Janet whispered through her tears.

"I know, I know," Daniel soothed, running a hand up and down her back gently, feeling her tremble in his arms. They stood there for what felt like forever, Daniel letting Janet's tears run their course.

Eventually, Janet's tears slowed and, sniffling, she pulled her head away from his chest, looking on with embarrassment at the large wet spot on Daniel's shirt. She looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry about your shirt," she whispered.

Daniel looked down at his shirt. "It's ok," he said, "It's just a shirt." He looked back up at her, taking note of her embarrassed expression. "Do you…do you want to tell me about it?"

Janet looked up at him, wide eyed with fear and apprehension, before pushing herself from his arms; there was no mistaking what he was talking about. Bereft of the feel of Daniel's arms around her, Janet went over to sit on the edge of the fountain, her own arms wrapping around her middle. "It was two years ago," she began softly, seeing Daniel move to sit next to her out of the corner of her eye, "I was still attending the University, only a 5th level Mage at the time. When I met Lorin, it was like…" Janet let her sentence trail off, unable to think of the words.

"It was like what?" Daniel asked, looking at Janet intensely. His eyes begged her to look at him; he could tell she was embarrassed, ashamed, but he didn't yet fully understand why.

As if Daniel's wish had been granted, Janet turned her head to look Daniel in the eye. "It was like meeting you for the first time," she whispered, then flushed red at her words, looking down at the ground again. Daniel felt his heart pause in his chest at her admission. "There was this connection between us, this chemistry that I couldn't ignore," Janet continued, "We kept running into each other, quite literally, and he eventually asked me out on a date. He charmed me with his modesty and the attention he paid me, treating me like I was the most cherished person on the planet. Slowly, I fell in love with him and I felt like I couldn't live without him. Only I didn't know it was fake, an emotion I was made to feel."

Daniel's brow raised slightly in confusion. "Fake?"

Janet let out a humorless chuckle. "Lorin was a master at Manipulative Magics. He used a special type of Manipulative Magic on me, what we call Blood Magic. It's been outlawed in Zimmeria for thousands of years. He…somehow got a hold of some of my blood, probably from the Academy after one of my sparring session with Aerin, and he used it to force me to have feelings for him."

"Is it that powerful?" Daniel asked, shamefully relieved she hadn't truthfully fallen in love with someone else.

Thoughts of just how powerful Lorin's magic over her had been brought tears back to Janet's eyes. "The more it's used, the longer someone is under the control of someone else, the more powerful it is," Janet explained, hoping her voice didn't reveal just how shaken up she was; Daniel wasn't fooled. "In the beginning, it wasn't so bad. It really felt like I was attracted to him, like I had developed a crush on him.

"But, the longer I was with him, the more the true me was suppressed. I can remember trying to fight against it, not realizing what it was. But, eventually, it was too much for me and, lacking the power to fight, I gave up, praying for someone to rescue me. But no one did and, eventually, Lorin's power over me grew so much that I no longer could resist him anything, not even my body."

"He raped you," Daniel said, spitting out the words venomously.

Janet sniffled. "Physically, for two months," Janet said, "But Blood Magic is a rape of the mind. For seven months, I was forced to feel things, to do things that I didn't want to at all. It's…it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me and I'd give anything to make it un-happen. If only…." Janet stopped suddenly, rising to her feet as she grew increasingly agitated.

Daniel rose to his feet as well, following her as she slowly moved away from the fountain. "If only, what?"

Janet spun around, surprising Daniel with the tears that glistened in her eyes. "If only he hadn't reminded me so much of you," Janet choked out.

"Me?"

"Lorin…he looked into my mind for what I was attracted to and used it to draw me to him in the beginning, when the magic wasn't quite so strong, so I wouldn't turn him away. He was so much like you, so sweet and charming. Hell, he even looked like you. Maybe if I hadn't fallen in love with you, I-" Her words stopped suddenly and, shocked by what she had just revealed, Janet turned to walk away, to hide herself after her blunt admission.

Daniel's heart started pounding in his chest. How often had he wished to hear those words from her, to know for sure that his feelings were returned with the same ardor he felt for her. He couldn't let her walk away from him, not after what she had just said, not after all the pain and suffering he had felt from losing her once; he was damned if he was going to lose her again.

Seeing her back turned to him, Daniel did the only thing he could think of, the one thing he had been dying to do for years: he reached out for her, spun her around, and kissed her. The second his lips touched hers, his whole world disappeared; the only thing that mattered was the feel of her lips pressed against his.

Janet had been just about to pull her arm away from Daniel's grasp when he kissed her. She froze at the sensation. Of all the things she had been expecting him to do, kissing her had been towards the bottom of that list.

She let herself melt into the kiss, finally knowing what it felt like to have his lips on hers after 11 years of wondering, but knew it couldn't happen, couldn't last. There were bigger things than her and him, things that she knew would put him in danger just by being with her.

Her soul breaking in two, Janet pushed Daniel away, using all of her resolve to do so. "No, I can't," she said in a tortured whisper as she turned away from him once more, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again, but dreading it at the same time; if his lips touched hers once more, Janet didn't know if she could ever push him away again.

Daniel felt his slice of heaven pulled away from him roughly as Janet pulled away, denying him the moment he had waited for, yearned for, for years. "The hell you can't," he all but growled as he pulled her back for another kiss, this time determined to hold on to her. He had felt the sparks that lit up between them, knowing from how she reacted to his kiss that she felt the same thing; there was no denying they were made for each other.

This time, like Janet knew, she couldn't resist and she didn't want to. She greeted his kiss with an enthusiasm that surprised them both, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Daniel responded threading his fingers in her hair, marveling at its silky texture. The knowledge that she was still dressed in torn up, bloody clothes made no difference to him; she was finally in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go.

Janet's heart raced like it had never before and every fiber of her being hummed with energy. Her magic, normally not making itself known in such a way, sung in response, reaching out for its partner in Daniel. Something in him called out to her and Janet reached for it selfishly, unable to let go of the perfect feel of his lips on hers, his hands caressing her back in ways she had only dreamed of.

She wanted to be surrounded by him, engulfed in everything he had to offer; she pulled him in closer, physically and mentally, grasping that special something that called out to her. It begged her to be set free and Janet knew she couldn't deny it; her magic so desperately longed to merge with this force that she had stopped paying attention to what she was doing.

Suddenly, during one of the most beautiful moments of Janet's life, Daniel froze and Janet felt something in him start to slip away. "Daniel?" she asked, breathless from their kiss, her voice thin with worry. When he didn't respond, didn't even seem to register her worry, her presence, Janet knew what had happened and she panicked.

Hurriedly, scared because of what she had done, Janet put her hands on his head, her fingers at his temple, and entered his mind. Janet's heart sunk with disappointment as she saw what she had done. The thin wall that had held back the tremendous magical power inside Daniel's mind, the barrier that prevented him from realizing his full potential, had been torn down by Janet's foolish actions. His magic had been reaching out for her, employing her to set it free. And Janet had done so unknowingly.

Hurrying, knowing the magic of Cerac's castle to be overwhelming even to the most experienced of magic users, Janet anchored his power to her, extending her control to his; in that instant, she had become his sponsor and tied him to Zimmeria in a way he couldn't escape. There was no locking up magical power once it had been set free.

Slowly, but surely, Daniel came back to her, regaining awareness. He looked down at her with breathless wonder. "What happened?" he asked, "We were kissing and then…" Daniel trailed off as he saw the speechless expression on Janet's face. "Janet?"

Janet couldn't speak; she just stood there dumbstruck as Daniel's magic transformed him. It was the same transformation she had gone through. In an instant, Daniel's lifespan had been lengthened considerably and it showed in his face. All signs of aging: gone. Everything about him was more intense. His eyes sparkled with a deeper blue, his hair reflecting a little more of the golden highlights that were naturally in it.

His was more than he had been before, but still undeniably him. In a word, he was magnificent, absolutely breathtaking to behold. "I, uh…" Janet stammered weakly.

Daniel suddenly blinked rapidly, noticing something most perplexing: his vision was quite off. Pulling off his glasses, thinking to inspect them, Daniel realized that his glasses were, indeed, the problem, just not in the way he thought. Looking around the courtyard, for the first time in a while, he could see things clearly. Everything was crisp and clear. But there was something different, something more undeniably alive about the place. Every sense had been magnified, everything just that much more intense.

He looked down at Janet again, who had finally managed to get rid of the shocked expression. "What happened?" he repeated, this time his voice a whisper.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry," Janet whispered, "I just want you to know that I didn't mean for this to happen. You didn't consent and I should have known better. I-"

Daniel cut Janet off short by placing a finger over her lips, her quite swollen lips, Daniel noticed with pride. "What are you talking about?" He tried not to notice how his finger tingled when coming in contact with her skin.

"I released your magic," Janet breathed after Daniel pulled away his finger.

Daniel froze. "You what?" he asked.

"It was an accident," Janet rushed to say, "We were kissing and it reached out for me…your magic, I mean. I wasn't fully aware I was unlocking your powers. And, when I noticed what happened, I rushed to bring you back." Janet paused. "I almost lost you. Your mind was nearly overwhelmed by the magic of this place. In order to save your mind, I had to anchor you and extend my control to you. I've…I've become your sponsor."

"My sponsor? Like how Aerin was your sponsor for the University?" Daniel questioned.

Janet nodded. "I'm so sorry. Especially since it wasn't with your permission."

"Is that bad?" Daniel asked.

"I could be brought up on charges," Janet informed him, "Technically, I took advantage of you by not giving you a choice in deciding whether you wanted to unlock your magic or not. Zimmeria is very strict about how Mages treat non-Mages since Mages can easily manipulate other people by overpowering them."

"Well," Daniel said slowly, "We'll just say I wanted it to happen. It's not too far off from the truth. I had been curious about what it would be like to be able to use this power I was said to have."

Janet smiled. "Well, there are several upsides to this," she said.

Her smile was contagious as Daniel found himself grinning as well. "Such as?"

Janet ticked the reasons off on her fingers. "Longer lifespan, youthful appearance, the ability to manipulate the world around you, and better reflexes and senses."

"So that's why I can see better?" Daniel asked.

Janet nodded. "Among other things, actually. Magic repairs any imperfection. It's why I look so young and why you do, too. Here, take a look." Feeling nostalgic as she conjured the small mirror, as it was what Aerin had done for her, Janet handed over the small, hand held mirror to Daniel, who took it with awe. Janet watched Daniel's face as he looked in the mirror, seeing the shock that she was sure had been on her face when she saw how her own powers had affected her.

"I look…young," Daniel breathed, unable to believe it.

"And you'll look that way for quite some time," Janet said, "Mages don't usually start aging until they're about 100, 120 years old, especially Mages who are stronger."

"That's amazing," Daniel remarked. "So, you're my sponsor, huh?" Daniel said after several moments, handing Janet back the conjured mirror.

"Yep," Janet responded, "And believe me when I say that's an honor. You'll be the first person to be sponsored by me. Everyone had always been competing to earn my sponsorship, but now I'm off limits for at least a couple of years." Janet paused. "That is if you decide to study at the University. I can always teach you enough so that you can control your power and you wouldn't have to study at all."

"Unlocking power is irreversible?" Daniel asked.

Janet nodded. "Completely irreversible. So, think about how much time you want to devote on this planet. If you decide to study at the University, you'll have to stay on this planet until you've reached your full potential."

Daniel smiled as he reached out for Janet. "Does that mean I get to stay with you?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms, not even wanting to restrain his feelings for her any longer.

Janet shivered as she felt his arms wrap around her. "If you like," Janet said softly.

Daniel only held her closer, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "I've wanted to hold you like this for so long," Daniel whispered in Janet's ear.

Janet pulled away slightly to look up at him. "You have no idea how many times I wished you were here with me. Being separated from you, from Earth, was painful."

"But we found each other," Daniel said, "That's all that matters." Daniel paused. "Just one question, though."

Janet giggled. "Yes?"

"Where is this place?"

Janet nearly fell over; she hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

Daniel smirked. "Where is this place?" he repeated.

It was Janet's turn to grin. "It's nowhere," Janet chuckled.

"Ok, seriously," Daniel said, pushing a strand of hair out of Janet's face.

"I am serious," Janet said, "This place isn't on a map, doesn't even exist in the same dimension as the world we're used to."

"Say again?" Daniel said, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Janet explained the long history of Cerac's castle as she led them back over to the fountain, that it had been home to the legendary prophetess who had removed her castle to a different dimension, where only those who knew how to get there could find it, rather than let it fall into the hands of those who would use the knowledge inside, and the Twins who resided within, for harm. "So you're saying this castle is 10,000 years old," Daniel repeated with awe.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Janet said, "Most think that castle was destroyed. Only a select few know about the existence of this place: you, me and…" Janet choked on the last name.

"Aerin," Daniel whispered, saying it for Janet, "Will you ever be able to forgive him?" Daniel now understood the betrayal Janet felt at the hands of Aerin.

Janet sighed and nodded. "Eventually," she said finally, "It'll take a while, though. It hurts to think about it, you know?"

Daniel nodded in understanding. "I have to admit, I'm a little angry with him, too, now that I understand what was going on," Daniel said, "That he could have done something sooner, but didn't."

"Yeah," Janet agreed, "He's supposed to be my Lord Protector. He's not supposed to hurt me like that."

At that, Daniel realized he had another question. "What happened out there today?" Daniel asked tentatively.

Janet froze at the question. "I don't know," she admitted, hating that she didn't know more, "At first, everything was going fine, but then something changed. I started hearing this…voice during the match, telling me that Aerin was just using me. It-it managed to convince me that Aerin needed to be punished, that he needed to be killed. I really wanted to kill him, Daniel. I've never felt like that before and it scared me."

Daniel pulled Janet into a one-armed hug, holding her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It sounds scary, but it's not your fault, Janet," Daniel said, "From the sounds of it, you were manipulated by someone who wanted either you or Aerin dead."

"Or both of us," Janet said ruefully, taking comfort from Daniel's warm embrace.

Daniel pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Everything will be ok," Daniel said, sensing Janet's unease and wanting to help calm her down, to make her feel better.

Janet lifted her head and smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

The look in Janet's eyes was too much for Daniel and he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Janet sighed softly as she let herself be swept away by the sensations. They sat there, trading gentle kisses while the world went out without them. Several minutes later, though neither of them could be sure how long the sat there, Daniel and Janet pulled away from each other, each of them unable to contain the silly grins on their faces.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to explain all of this to Karise and the others," Janet finally said.

Daniel cupped Janet's cheek gently, kissing her on the nose; he couldn't get enough of touching her and knew Janet felt the same from the gentle caresses he felt on his arms. "They'll understand," Daniel said.

Janet gave a tiny smile. "I only hope Jack and the others understand about what I did to you," Janet added.

Daniel gave Janet a quick kiss. "Everything will be fine," Daniel said, "Trust me."

Janet's smile widened. "I do," she said, "Always."


	30. Chapter 30

See Part 1 for Disclaimer

Miles away from Zimmeria, in a private chamber in the castle of Xarnac's capitol city, an angry roar echoed throughout the large room. The guards posted at the door and the guests of the rooms surrounding cringed in fear at the sound, knowing to keep their mouths shut and their steps quiet.

Baleg, from his corner of the room, wished he could melt into the walls and disappear; his master, never the kindest of men, could inspire fear in anyone with the simplest of glances. And, after the events of the past day, and his master's temper never more volatile, Baleg feared that his master could be driven to kill with his bare hands.

"My Lord Telmar," Baleg started cautiously, not wanting to upset his master.

"I was so close!" Telmar roared, sending an arm sweeping across the fireplace mantle he stood next to, delicate vases and glass figurines spilling to the floor, landing on the stone floor with loud crashing noises. Several of the smaller, more delicate pieces broke on contact, leaving small shards embedded in his skin. For a moment, Telmar paused. His host felt the pain very clearly, but Telmar had learned to block out such sensations when he possessed control.

"Not all is lost, my Lord," Baleg said, a pleading quality to his voice; Telmar couldn't help but frown at the sound of his subordinate sounding so pathetic.

"Tell me, then, what can be salvaged from this horrible situation?" Telmar said, focusing his sharp gaze on Baleg, "I nearly had them. They were just about to kill each other. And those…horrible Kaishi had to interfere! If not for them, I would have succeeded. The Akakami should be dead by now!"

At Telmar's mention of the Akakami, Baleg realized something. The slight tremor in his master's voice could only mean one thing: Telmar feared the Akakami. It was only natural, Baleg figured. Telmar had known for a long time that the Akakami was the only person who could defeat him, could stop him from bringing his plans to fruition. "But my Lord, there is still hope," Baleg said, "There is still much time before your plans will be ready. There is still much to prepare. The Akakami is not invulnerable. If you cannot kill her, you can still damage her in other ways. She relies on others heavily, my Lord. Take them away and you take away her strength."

Telmar smiled, the expression sending shivers down Baleg's spine. "Baleg, my loyal friend, I do believe you have provided the one shining light of hope to be found…"

Miles away, high in the Sentarun, the eastern most mountains in Lansha, a voice sighed in relief. Waving away the mists from the wide, shallow bowl in front of him, the youth stood up and walked over to his window, gazing out at the mountain tops that pierced through the thick cloud cover, the sun reflecting off the white that was laid out before him.

In the sunlight, the city sprawled out in front of him, decorating the tips of the mountains with its lofty towers and delicate bridges, shone with magic. In his 2000 years, the sight never failed to take his breath away. It was his home, the only one he had ever known.

"Have they survived?"

His heart leapt up into his throat and he spun around. "Mother," he breathed, "I didn't Sense you."

Kalya smiled, flipping her deep silver hair over her shoulder. "My dear son, if I don't want you to Sense me, you will not be able too." Kalya's expression turned serious, her deep purple eyes losing their sparkle. "Now, have the Akakami and her Lord Protector survived? Was it worth it to break our rules, Ularan?"

"They survived, Mother," Ularan pointed out, "I did what I had to. They would have died had I not intervened."

"You dreamt of them and their turmoil. I fear you have become connected to them, my son," Kalya said with a sad turn, "I fear this is the end of our self-imposed exile."

"Grandmother has always warned us of this, Mother," Ularan said, "She and the Elders are the only ones among us who have lived in the world of the Humans. They always knew they would not be able to stay away forever. The solitude of the Kaishi is nearly at its end."

Kalya approached her son, cupping his cheek gently, pushing his own silver hair away from his face. "For 10,000 years, we have hidden ourselves here. Most of us have never tasted life outside of this city." She paused; her 5000 years of life had never prepared her for this day. "Tell me what you saw, Ularan. Tell me there is hope."

"There is hope, Mother," Ularan said, his voice a bare whisper, "As long as we keep her alive."

It took Nyla quite some time to track Aerin down. Despite the fact that she started running after him only moments after he left her sight, he had disappeared, vanished into thin air. Nyla knew, however, that if Aerin didn't want to be found, she would never find him. But she knew he would never hide from her like that. Something called out to her and though she couldn't yet locate it, Nyla knew it was some part of Aerin reaching out for her.

She finally found him sitting at the edge of one of the cliffs behind the Palace, his legs dangling over the edge. The wind was calm, only the slightest of breezes rustled the air around her. Nyla could do nothing but stare at Aerin for several moments, letting his emotions wash over hers. Of everything he was feeling, the sadness and guilt were the most prominent, nearly bowling her over.

"There's no need for you to keep standing there, Nyla," Aerin said, his voice barely audible over the breeze that swept past them.

Tears nearly came to Nyla's eyes at the tone in Aerin's voice; he sounded like he hated himself and Nyla could easily understand why. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Nyla said as she went over to him, gingerly sitting next to him on the edge of the cliff. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, but he didn't respond, his hand remaining limp in her grasp.

Silence became their companion for several minutes and Nyla occupied herself with the view of the ocean crashing on the rocks below. She was reluctant to use any sort of Empathetic magic on Aerin, knowing that he would feel it and not knowing if he would welcome it.

"I should have just told her from the beginning," Aerin said, his voice clouded with unshed tears.

Nyla jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, caught off guard. "Told her?"

"Janet," Aerin clarified, "That I knew about Lorin for two months. I should have just told her right away. She'd have still been mad at me, but at least I wouldn't have had to keep it a secret for two years. And for her to find out like this…"

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Nyla asked.

Aerin looked over at her, Nyla's heart aching with the poignant look of suffering on his face. "I was scared," he whispered, "I knew, had solid proof for two months that Lorin was using Janet, and I didn't do anything because I didn't want to be written up on charges. I snuck into his chambers and found the evidence in his work room."

Nyla was shocked that Aerin would have broken the trust of a fellow Mage by entering another Mage's quarters without permission, but what shocked her even more was that he had known and just waited. "So you waited for two months and, instead of doing something to save Janet immediately, the woman you are sworn to protect, you let Lorin continue to hurt her?"

Aerin let out a noise that was half chuckle, half sob. "You don't need to make me feel worse, you know," he said bitterly, "I already feel bad enough as it is."

"But…couldn't you have gotten permission to search Lorin's quarters? You're the Lord Protector to the Queen-in-Waiting. I'm sure your word would have enough weight behind it."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Aerin said, looking over at Nyla with a humorless smile, "I talked to Lord Omar afterwards and we both agreed to wait until we had solid evidence, until Lorin was caught in the act, to take him to Trial. So I waited, hoping for the right moment to appear." Aerin paused, looking down at the hand that Nyla held tightly. "Those were the hardest two months of my life, Nyla. And I would give anything to take them away, to save Janet from that bastard who hurt her."

Though Nyla couldn't hide her disappointment, part of her understood the decision Aerin had made with the help of Lord Omar. Grabbing his face, she pulled Aerin in for a firm yet gentle kiss, asking him all the questions she hadn't had words for, hadn't dared put into words. She was asking him to let her in, to let her help him.

Slowly, Aerin melted into the kiss, giving into Nyla's wordless questions. He let her in, letting her comfort him, letting him grieve for his mistakes. When she finally pulled away, silent tears streamed down Aerin's cheeks. "She'll forgive you," Nyla whispered. She could feel his fear that Janet would never do so, that he would have to live with having lost Janet forever.

"I hope so," Aerin choked out.

"She will," Nyla said firmly, "She loves you, Aerin. She may be feeling hurt, and she may never understand why you waited so long to save her that one time, but she knows of all those other times you've been right there for her. Just give her time."

Aerin sniffled and pulled Nyla against him tightly. "What would I do without you?" he asked, his voice all tenderness, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I shudder to think what you would have done to yourself by now without me," Nyla said, "You have the biggest guilt complex out of everyone I know."

"Blame it on the royal upbringing," Aerin sighed, snuggling closer to Nyla.

Nyla wrapped her arms around Aerin's torso, her head resting on his shoulder. "At least you recognize that you have it," she giggled lightly. Silence descended on them once more, leaving them to enjoy the sounds of the ocean, both of them wondering just what would happen next.

Daniel sighed as he held Janet close to him, years of dreaming of her, the endless moments when he imagined her with him like this finally becoming reality. Together, they lay on a large, plushy couch that Janet had conjured, facing the quietly bubbling fountain in the center of the courtyard. They had lain there for a few hours, just enjoying each other's presence. It was a luxury they had been denied for many years and they had a lot of time to make up for.

Daniel ran a single finger up and down the length of Janet's arm, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. He smiled as his finger closed in on the crook of her elbow, earning him a giggle.

"Stop, that tickles," Jane said, her tone playfully chastising.

"I know," Daniel said coyly.

Janet craned her neck to look at him lying behind her. "You're so evil," Janet muttered, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Daniel grinned. "It's only because I love you."

Janet felt a thrill run through her as she heard those words, turning back to stare at the running water before her. "I know," was all she could say.

"And I know you love me," Daniel said, moving his hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"I do," Janet answered, her voice all tenderness. A comfortable silence fell over the two lovers. No words were needed between them to convey their feelings; their love transcended words. After several minutes, Janet nearly purring as Daniel continued his exploration of her hair, Janet giggled, trying to turn her head to see her hair. "You're making a mess of it back there, aren't you?"

Daniel paused, the most innocent expression on his face, though Janet couldn't fully see his face. "No," he murmured, looking down at the tangled mess he had created through his ministrations.

The reluctant tone in Daniel's voice told Janet all she needed to know. "Daniel," she said in a half whine, half sigh.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"You're so not sorry," Janet mumbled, holding out her hand to conjure a brush, "The least you could do is fix it." She held the brush behind her, waiting for Daniel to take it.

"Alright," he said, "But you're going to have to sit up." Daniel took the brush from Janet's hand and backed away to let Janet sit up. Once she was settled in front of him, Daniel pushed himself into a sitting position, holding the brush out in front of him as he contemplated where to start.

Janet sighed. "Just start from one side and work your way across," she giggled, noticing Daniel's reluctance. Daniel decided to go with Janet's suggestion as he separated a section of hair from the left side of Janet's head and began brushing it with gentle, yet firm strokes. One hand maneuvered the brush while the other came up to rest on her shoulder, Daniel's thumb softly caressing the skin on her neck.

Janet leaned back into Daniel's touch and Daniel knew she was enjoying his ministrations. Daniel brushed Janet's hair until the mess he made had been eradicated, but he continued to brush her hair just for the feel of her hair running through his fingers. Plus, the slight purring noise he could hear coming from Janet was definitely a reason to keep going. As he brushed her hair, an unsettling feeling came over him and he knew, just knew, that something was wrong with Janet.

"Janet, are you ok?" he asked.

Janet paused, Daniel's voice interrupting the litany of thoughts going through Janet's mind. With her body relaxed, Janet's mind was free to roam. Slowly, her thoughts had turned towards what had happened with her and Aerin, the argument that they had, and the updated status of her relationship with Daniel. All three were connected, all three affected her deeply and had her thinking about the broader picture, the path the future held for her; Janet couldn't help but worry as she envisioned the future ahead of her, wrought with danger and darkness.

It was a strange sensation, being totally relaxed and completely worried at the same time, but Janet was fairly sure she hadn't shown any signs of her worry. She turned to look at Daniel, her expression incredulous. "I don't believe it."

Daniel looked baffled. "Believe what?"

"I'm surrounded by Empaths," Janet breathed.

"Excuse me?" Daniel questioned, now completely confused.

"You asked me if something was wrong. Why did you think that?" Janet asked, taking the roundabout way to answering Daniel's question.

Daniel cocked an eyebrow in Janet's direction. "I had a funny feeling in my stomach," Daniel said slowly.

Janet let out a small chuckle. "That's often how Empathetic abilities manifest themselves in new Mages," Janet explained, "I just wasn't aware that we'd be finding out one of your talents so soon. Your Empathetic abilities will probably be the strongest of the ones you have, probably as strong as Aerin's."

"What will that mean?" Daniel asked, suddenly very intrigued.

"You'll be able to sense the emotions of others and be able to pinpoint exactly what those emotions are, to the point where their emotions might become yours; you'll also be able to influence the emotions of other in order to heal and calm, not to mention you'll be able to heal any disease of the mind that's curable and psychologically based. Empathy is closely tied to Healing magic, so I won't be surprised if you have those abilities as well, though not every Empath is a Healer. Take Christos, for example. He has minimal healing abilities, but he's a 10th level Empath," Janet lectured.

An immediate question came to Daniel's mind. "Would you be envious of me if I was a healer?" he asked.

Janet smiled gently. "5 years ago, I would have been. But I've gotten over the fact that, despite being a doctor, I will never be a Healer. It's something I've had time to adjust to during my time here. I do believe I've mentioned this before, you know," Janet pointed out, a smirk gracing her face.

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel sighed, "I forgot, so sue me. You're a distraction, you know."

Janet giggled. "I know. I'd like to think that I excel at that."

Daniel grinned and leaned over to give Janet a quick kiss. "Oh, you do that very well," Daniel said, pulling away, "But I'm afraid we've gotten horribly off track."

Janet backed away, her head cocked to one side. "We have? From what?"

"From my original question," Daniel explained, "You were going to tell me what was wrong."

At this, Janet raised a speculative eyebrow. "Oh, I don't recall ever agreeing to that," she murmured.

"But you were going to," Daniel said, a finger raised in debate.

Janet sighed, her mood going from playful to serious in the blink of an eye. "You would have weaseled it out of me eventually," Janet said, "It's just that I'm worried."

The small, quiet tone in Janet's voice had Daniel concerned. "Worried about what?" he asked gently, reaching out to pull her close.

Janet went into Daniel's arms willingly. "Everything," she said quietly, "You, me, Aerin, the future…" Janet trailed off, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "The darkness we face could easily destroy everything."

Daniel was silent for several moments before he spoke again, tightening his hold on Janet. "Is…is that why you pulled away when I first kissed you?"

Janet leaned her head on his shoulder, nodding against it. "I'm so scared, Daniel, scared for you, scared that I could lose you. This…thing between us, this relationship puts the both of us in danger; it's something exploitable." She paused, lifting her head to look up at him, worry reflected clearly in her tawny eyes. "And I have some very powerful enemies."

"What kind of danger?" Daniel asked, his voice hushed, looking her straight in the eye.

Janet couldn't drag her eyes from Daniel's penetrating gaze. "Once people find out we're together, they'll start coming after you, using you to get to me."

"I won't let that happen," Daniel asserted.

"Also…" at this, Janet trailed off.

Daniel looked at her with concerned eyes. "What is it?"

"I may not survive the end of this year."

"What?" Daniel heart nearly stopped.

"What I'm up against…I might die trying to stop it, whether I succeed or not. It's a very real possibility that I can count the number of months I have left on my fingers." Daniel shuddered, but said nothing. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," Janet continue, "Maybe there's too much risk."

Daniel's eyes slipped shut as tears welled in them. "It's never too much risk if we love each other. And I've waited too long for this to just let it go. We'll find a way to stay together," he breathed, "I promise."

Janet decided not to say anything, knowing it was a promise he could never keep, but she was touched at the words nonetheless. She just hoped that, in the end, after everything was said and done, fate would take it easy on her and Daniel, that they would have the opportunity to be together in peace. They were owed at least that.

Sam rubbed the back of her neck in an effort to dispel some of the tension that had gathered in her muscles. It had been a few hours since Karise had explained just what had happened to Janet with Lorin and Sam still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

The thought of her best friend being used in that manner, for so long, powerless to do anything about it, sickened Sam to the core. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like, bound to a man by a magic she couldn't break and wanting nothing more for someone to save her while she was raped body and mind. A shiver rolled down Sam's spine and she wrapped her arms around her middle in a self-hug.

"You ok, Sam?" Cassie asked from her position in an overstuffed armchair. The young woman had her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms folded in her lap.

Sam glanced over at Cassie before focusing on the wood grain of the sofa table in front of her. "Yeah," Sam said, a grim smile on her face, "I still can't get over what happened to Janet."

"It sickens me," Teal'c spoke up, his deep bass rumbling throughout the nearly empty common room.

"I think it sickens everyone, T'," Jack replied, his voice breathy with the sigh that escaped his lips.

"Janet Fraiser does not deserve such treatment," Teal'c continued.

"No one does," Sam sighed. An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them, the silence ringing loudly in the large room.

"I wonder where Mom and Daniel are," Cassie murmured, "They've been gone a long time, now."

"I'm sure Janet needs some time to get her emotions under control," Sam soothed, "I just hope Daniel can help her do that." Despite her confidence in Daniel's ability to help people, Sam still wanted to see Janet, to make sure she was alright. It had been a frightening day for everyone and emotions were running high.

"I hope she comes back soon," Cassie said, her voice full of worry and longing; after seeing her mother nearly killed, Cassie didn't want to let Janet out of her sight for a good, long time.

Sam glanced out the window at the shining blue sky; the weather clearly mocked her with its promise of a happy, joyful day. "Me too, Cassie…me, too," Sam breathed.

Two hours later, Daniel and Janet were finally ready to return to Zimmeria. The ramifications of the day were far from past them, but together, they would be able to handle it. 5 years apart had taught them a lot more than resolve; it had taught them how to survive. Armed with the knowledge that they had not only themselves, but their friends as well, Janet teleported them back to the exact spot they had left from.

Daniel moved to leave, but Janet stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Wait," she said.

Daniel turned. "What is it?"

"I need to Conceal us."

Daniel could literally hear the capitalized word. "Conceal? Why? And what is it?"

Janet looked at him like he had grown another head. "Why? Well, unless you want to get hounded by every person who sees me on our way back, Concealing would be a good idea. Plus, I want to have a chance to explain what happened to you before the others see." She drew in a breath. "As for your second question, a Concealment is a complicated combination of air and light magic. It hides the thing or person in a bubble that reflects the light, but allows in air so a person can breathe. And, it moves with the person or thing being concealed."

Daniel raised a surprised eyebrow. "Sounds handy," he murmured.

Janet flashed him a smile. "A lot of magic is. Now, be quiet for a moment while I cast the Concealment." The air around them shimmered brightly, Daniel watching in awe as the spell swept over his senses.

Even with Janet shielding him, he could still feel her power working around them and, though the mechanics of it made little sense to him, Daniel knew how Janet was casting the spell. The new sensation was still so new, almost overwhelming, and Daniel had to fight the urge to shut it all away, knowing he couldn't do so even if he wanted to. After a few moments, the light faded, leaving no visible trace of the magic that surrounded them.

Janet looked back over at Daniel, taking in his awe. "You look like someone just showed you the coolest thing in the world. What gives?"

"I could feel you doing that." The wonderment in Daniel's voice was unmistakable.

"That was your own magic feeling my spell casting. The next time someone casts a Concealment, you'll know what it is. Each magical spell has its own unique magical imprint, even if you make it up on the spot. It's like a fingerprint, no two are alike," Janet explained as she started walking.

Daniel rushed to keep up, not wanting to find out the boundaries of the spell. "So, can people hear us if we talk?" he asked.

Janet chuckled. "As long as the Mage who cast the Concealment is strong enough, we could scream as loud as we wanted to and no would be able to hear."

"Neat." There was a long pause before Daniel spoke once more. "Are you worried?"

Janet glanced over at him. "About what?"

"About…me, what happened to me. You said you could get in trouble."

Janet shrugged, realization spreading over her features. "You're worried about this whole thing, aren't you?"

Daniel nodded, swallowing nervously. "Yes, well, I'm worried that you'll get in trouble. Plus the fact that I'm never going to hear the end of it from Jack. He's going to demand that we change it back."

Janet sighed and shook her head. "I guess that's one reason why I'm not worried. No matter how much Jack complains, or how much trouble I get in, there is no changing this. It's completely permanent. And, being a Mage myself, I know so much more than you do just how permanent it is. This is still so new for you, Daniel. For me, it's been my life for 5 years. The reality hasn't hit you yet."

"When will it, do you think?" Daniel wondered.

"Well, if you decided to study at the University, it'll happen in your Magical Theory class when Byard has the whole class come up and get their textbooks by trying to levitate them out of the box. Or, it could come sooner, if I decide that you're ready to learn a little magic after teaching you control first. It depends on how fast you learn to control the constant power that surrounds you."

"Wait, teach me magic, control, now?" Daniel asked. Things were moving fast, almost too fast.

Janet smiled sympathetically. "Well, control in the near future is a must. I was thinking of starting that tonight. As for the other stuff, it's only if you want, Daniel. Remember, where we go from here is up to you."

Daniel drew in a deep breath, relieved. "Ok, I'll think about it." They made the rest of the way back to the Tower in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Daniel fixated on the immediate future, trying to picture his friends' response to the new change in him. Shock, he was sure of, but would there be anger as well? He couldn't imagine, knowing that any guess he might make would be at least missing something.

When they finally got to the Tower's top landing, Daniel was slightly out of breath. He was getting used to the climb, but it was still an arduous one. He noticed within envy that Janet seemed perfectly fine, like the walk up the stairs had been a simple stroll in the park.

Janet led him into her chambers, checking to see if their friends were there. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found them empty. "Ok," she said, "I'm going to remove the Concealment. Stay in the study until I can find the others, ok?"

Daniel nodded, releasing a shaky sigh. "Sounds good."

Giving him a gentle look, Janet stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Daniel's lips. "It'll be ok," she whispered, "I promise. Now, go and wait. I'm going to bring the others here." Daniel smiled at her, the tension in his shoulders melting slightly, and with one more kiss, he turned to go into her study, Janet turning away from him to go find SG-1. He shut the door, admiring the craftsmanship. He wasn't sure how old it was, but Daniel knew it was of considerable age, the woodwork deserving its place in the royal palace.

Daniel plopped down on the chair in front of the desk, sinking into the plushy surface. He tried to imagine Janet sitting in that chair, working into the small hours of the night, but the only image that came to mind was of her working in her old office back in the infirmary, open files piled in front of her.

Daniel smiled and shook his head to dispel the memory, getting up to look at the impressive bookcase in front of him. He ran his fingers cross the spines of the books, feeling their age, how worn some of them were. He pulled out one of the books title "Magical Theory" and remembered Janet's mention of that class earlier.

He thumbed through it, noticing that several pages had been doggie-eared and that the book looked like it had suffered through multiple readings. Looking up, Daniel found several other similar books and came to the conclusion that they were Janet's textbooks from when she was a student at the University.

'This may be her first textbook,' Daniel thought with a half smile. Clutching the book in his hands, Daniel moved to sit back in the chair. He opened the book to the first page and, with a contented sigh, began to read.

After a little bit of looking, Janet found the rest of SG-1 and her daughter sitting in the common room. Jack noticed her first and he moved to get up, alerting the others to her presence.

Janet smiled at Jack and held out a hand. "Please, don't get up," she said as she went over to the sitting area where they were, sitting down on an unoccupied couch.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, curiosity spelled plainly on her face.

"Somewhere where I wouldn't run into anyone," Janet said cryptically.

"Was Daniel with you?" Cassie said as she moved to sit next to Janet.

Janet nodded. "Yes, he was."

"Where is he now?" That was from Jack.

"I asked him to wait in my chambers while I talked to you. I'm sure you have questions about what happened today," Janet said.

"Karise explained a little about Lorin," Sam said, watching Janet flinch at the name, "But a full explanation of what happened today would be nice." Janet drew in a deep breath and launched into her story, telling them about the voice she and Aerin heard during the exhibition match, about Lorin, and the secret Aerin had carried with him. She managed to keep her voice steady during the retelling and when she finished, Janet looked out at the sympathetic faces her tale had garnered.

Cassie squeezed her mom's hand in reassurance. "Everything's ok thought, right?"

Janet produced a small smile for her daughter. "It will be. I'm still mad at Aerin and it'll take some time for me to learn to live with what he did, but things will work out in the end."

A pregnant pause followed for several moments before Jack slapped his knees and rose to his feet. "Well, there's no sense in worrying about things now, so I say we collect Daniel and got about grabbing something resembling lunch."

Jack's words made Janet freeze in remembrance. "Um, there is one more thing I need to tell you guys." Everyone, already on their feet, turned to look at a still seated Janet. She gulped under their inquisitive scrutiny and knew there was nothing for it but to come out with the truth. "Something happened to Daniel." Of all the reactions to those vague words Janet could imagine, the silence that followed unsettled her the most.

Jack eventually spoke up, being the most protective of the bunch. "What happened to Daniel?" he demanded in a dangerously hushed voice.

"It's nothing bad," Janet rushed to say, rising to her feet to be able to look them in the eye at a more equal standing, "But it's my fault."

"Why do you not tell us so we can judge the situation ourselves?" Teal'c said calmly, though his eyes flashed with concern.

Janet drew in a deep breath. "I accidentally unlocked his magic." Her fingers trembled and Janet hadn't realized just how nerve-wracking this was. She watched as her friends and daughter processed this bombshell of an accident.

"Is it reversible?" Sam asked, her face expressionless, like she was reserving judgment until she had all the facts.

"No, it's not. Once the barrier that holds back magic is removed, nothing will be able to put it back."

"Huh," Jack let out, "And, just for clarification purposes, how exactly did this happen?"

It was the one question Janet wished hadn't been asked. She took in another, deeper breath, fortifying herself for the reaction that would follow. "We were kissing." The raised eyebrows that followed would have had her laughing if the situation were any different.

"So that's what you were doing all that time," Sam said with an uncontainable smile.

Janet blushed. "Not the entire time." She paused as everyone smiled broader smiles and she realized what she said, blushing even deeper. "We talked, too." Nothing dampened the smiles. "Look," she continued, trying to get her blushing cheeks under control, "The point is that Daniel is different than he was 4 hours ago."

"Is he all young like?" Jack asked.

Janet sighed. "If you're talking about how his physical appearance looks younger because of his unlocked powers, then yes, he is 'all young like'," Janet rephrased, "I assume you want to see him."

"I'm curious to see the change in him," Sam said, still smiling brightly. She and Cassie shared excited looks that Janet couldn't miss.

"Just…don't freak out too much," Janet said, "He's worried about how you guys are going to feel." Everyone else nodded and Janet moved past them towards her chambers, letting them follow behind her. Once in her chambers, she asked them to wait there while she brought out Daniel.

She went into the study, seeing him thoroughly engrossed in her Magical Theory textbook. "Hey, there."

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Hey," he responded, "I was just reading." He held up the book in his hands.

Janet smiled tenderly. "I can see that," she said, "I brought the others over. I told them about what happened to you." She watched as his shoulders tensed up. "Don't worry. They don't look mad. Jack seems a little concerned."

Daniel chuckled, his shoulders still stiff. "That's Jack for you." He paused. "Are you sure they're not mad?"

"I'm positive," she said with a smile, "Just don't be surprised if Sam and Cassie look at you with goofy smiles. I told them exactly how I accidentally unlocked your magic."

Daniel groaned and a blush stained his cheeks. "Great," he muttered.

Janet went over to him and plucked the book from his hands, replacing the emptiness by sitting in his lap. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. "It'll be ok. They seem happy for us. Let them have their silly smiles, let them tease."

Daniel sighed. "I guess you're right. Besides, if anyone deserves to have goofy smiles, it's those two. I told you about how the three of us were all there for each other after your 'death', didn't I?"

Janet nodded and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You did," she said, her voice gentle, "Now, come on, they want to see you. Sam's all excited to see what you look like now." She extracted herself from his arms and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and out of the study.

Waiting and expectant faces confronted them and, once SG-1 and Cassie got a good look at a recently transformed Daniel, their faces froze with shock. They had been expecting the change, but not to the degree they were faced with. His whole presence was much more than it had been before.

Daniel would draw every eye when he walked into a room just from sheer presence. His youth surprised them, having not seen him so fresh-faced since he became part of the Stargate Program and even then not to the same degree.

Sam was the first to move towards Daniel, mouth agape with surprise. "You look…" she trailed off, words failing her.

"Different, I know," Daniel said for her.

Sam's open mouth transformed into a smirk. "Not quite the work I was looking for, but close enough." She paused, letting her smirk turn into a soft smile. "It's amazing, Daniel. And…where'd your glasses go?"

Daniel pulled them out of his pocket. "Right here. Don't need them anymore. I can see just fine without them now. It's like having contacts without the annoying sensation of having something stuck in your eyes."

Jack cocked his head to one side. "This is going to be very hard to hide when we go back to the SGC," he sighed, thinking of all the trouble Daniel's change could make.

Janet gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll put a glamour on him that'll make him look just as he did before this happened. Don't worry, no one who doesn't need to will know."

Jack, sufficiently reassured, smiled back. There was a long pause where everyone just looked around at each other until Janet spoke up. "Well, how about lunch?"

It was late afternoon that saw Janet approaching the double doors that led into Lord Omar's office. Her heart paused for the briefest of seconds before she pushed one of the doors open. Inside, Omar sat at his desk, turned towards window as he stared out at the outside world with an occupied look on his wizened face.

Janet cleared her throat and shut the door behind her as Omar heard her.

"Janet, I was wondering when you would be visiting me," Omar said, turning his chair so he could face her.

Janet sat in the chair in front of Omar's desk and felt like she was sitting in the principal's office. "It's a long overdue visit," she said, her words a whisper in the antiquity of the room.

Omar smiled. "Yes, we should have talked everyday since you returned home almost two weeks ago."

Janet nodded. "We should have. But, we're going to talk now."

"Yes, it wouldn't do to have the Grand Mage and the Akakami not have mutual knowledge," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Prompted by Janet's questioning eyes,

Omar began speaking at length, telling her what he knew of the Armor of Life. She learned of the prophecy that had been given (she sighed at the thought of prophecy) that told of the Armor of Life appearing thousands of years in the future when it would be needed again. The Armor of Live only appeared when it was needed. The last time it had appeared had been during Zimmeria's civil war. The armor was impartial, tied to no side but that of the side of good. It could only kill those who sought to hurt others, those who were evil.

And it chose its bearer. It would wait in the mists of time until it was needed again and then it would choose its bearer, a person of great power who fought only for life.

"So, it's sentient," Janet said, arms crossed comfortably over her chest as she slouched in her seat.

"Not entirely," Omar said, "From my understanding, it can't control the bearer once she's chosen, but it can control who the bearer is."

"She?" Janet asked.

Omar nodded curtly. "Yes, the bearer is always female. Some think it's because a woman is less prone to violent anger. Others, like me, think it's because women are life-givers and thus more inclined to protect it."

Janet was silent. "How do you know all this?" she said after several moments.

"It is written in one of our oldest texts," Omar explained, "And it is the subject of a popular fable."

Janet squinted her eyes at Omar. "Yeah, why is that?"

"In times past, not all have respected the Armor of Life. In order to ensure that all of Zimmeria would follow the next chosen bearer, the prophet and the other Mages wove the prophecy into a story, one that every child hears at least once in their lifetime. The story paints an extremely favorable light on the Armor of Life. Everyone respects it and everyone will follow it."

Janet sighed. "Why is it that everything seems to center around me?"

Omar gave her a gentle smile. "You are the chosen of the gods, their warrior in this world. And when the gods get involved, they don't do anything in parts."

Janet snorted. "Obviously," she sighed, pausing to let the new information settle in. "Ok, ok, I get it. I'm the ultimate chosen one. But what does it all mean?"

At this, Omar let out a resigned sigh. "I don't know for sure," Omar said, "But it's all tied to what's happening to this world's life force. Can't you feel it? It's disappearing."

Janet nodded. "Aerin and I have been able to feel it for a while," she said, her voice steady as she spoke her Lord Protector's name.

"You two are more powerful than I am, I'm not afraid to admit, so I'm not surprised you feel it. Not everyone does. Not everyone's powerful enough to."

Janet chuckled humorlessly. "Daniel said we should tell everyone about it," she remembered, "I told him we weren't going to because the non-Mages would panic, especially since we have no plan as of yet, besides me. Now I know we shouldn't say anything. The less powerful Mages are more dangerous in a panic than non-Mages are."

"It's certainly a valid concern," Omar said, "But the longer this goes on, the more Mages that will start to feel it. More and more already do. They've all come to me in a panic, wondering what is going on. I tell them not to say anything, not to panic anyone. So far, it's working but the numbers who have come to me is surprising. Whatever's causing this world's life force and magic to disappear, it's happening faster and faster as the days go by."

Janet pinched the bridge of her nose. "How much longer do you think we have?" She was scared to even think of an estimate and hoped Omar had the courage she did not.

"At the rate things are progressing, we have a year at most." The finality of Omar's words hung in the air like smoke.

Janet felt the constraints of time begin to choke her. "A year," she whispered. She wanted to scream, wanted to lash out at everything. It was too much pressure, too much responsibility. A year. She had a year to save the world that had become her home, a year to figure out what was causing the planet to fail.

She tried to imagine what the end would look like if it came to it. Without its life force to sustain it, the planet would fall apart, tear itself apart with giant seismic quakes. The surface would boil with fire before the fragile threads that held the planet together would break. It would be as if it exploded from within. And millions, possible billions, of people would die if she didn't figure out how to stop it.

Omar moved from his spot behind his desk and sat down next to Janet in a hastily conjured chair. "My dear child," he said with a tender voice, grabbing her hand in a comforting squeeze. He watched her eyes fill with tears and felt her trying to hold them back. "You do not have to be strong for me," Omar continued. Her tears began to stream down her cheeks. Omar sat with her, offering her his quiet support, until the silent tears ran dry.

"I'm sorry," Janet said through a stuffy nose.

"There is no need to be," Omar said, "This is a huge burden on you. But you won't have to face it alone."

Janet had to smile. "I know," she said, "But it's just too much, you know? Especially after everything that's happened today."

Omar smiled. "Speaking of today's events, I think it's time for you to tell me what happened." Janet took in a deep breath and began explaining what happened during the exhibition match.

She branched off several times, letting her sentences change the topic halfway through, telling Omar more than she had intended to. Omar let her speak uninterrupted and tried to piece together what she said into sense.

By the time Janet finished her long, rambling speech, she had told Omar not only about the voice she heard during the exhibition match and the manipulation of her emotions, but also about her and Aerin being the Twins, what that entailed, and the voices and visions she had been receiving because of it.

"How often does that happen? The visions and the voice?" Omar asked. The excitement on his face spoke volumes to Janet and she knew that he had never heard of the Twins before she mentioned it; it told her just how hard someone had tried to erase all knowledge of the Twins.

"Not very often," Janet admitted, "But it happens more and more frequently all the time. The first time I heard the voices, it was during the Naming ceremony when I created my armor. Thinking back on it, one of the Twins probably was the bearer of the Armor at some point."

"It would make sense, since the Twins were probably people of power and importance. By the Gods, I wish I knew more about this. I'd never even heard of it until you told me," Omar said.

Janet smiled sympathetically. "I think that was deliberate. I'm pretty sure that the previous Twins didn't want anyone knowing about them, especially since they could be used for the knowledge they hold."

"And you say the previous two knew Cerac? Actually spoke with her?"

Janet nodded. "They did. They had lived in Cerac's castle for 10,000 years. She gave them the ability to live that long before she died."

"The Mages of her day were much stronger than we are. It does not surprise me that she would be able to accomplish such a feat. But to have all the knowledge of the Mages from the beginning of our civilization…." Omar shook his head, almost unable to believe that such a thing could exist.

"I may have it, but I can't access it," Janet sighed, "I think it's too much for any one person to know all at one time. I may never even know it all. But, it is interesting hearing voices every now and then. If I didn't know what they were and what caused them, I would think I was going crazy."

"You will tell me when you learn anything new, won't you?" Omar asked.

"Of course," Janet said and fell silent. "I wonder if Aerin's learned anything like I have."

"You two haven't talked about it?"

It was a weird feeling having Omar ask all the questions, Janet realized, considering he had a good 250 years on her. "Not really," Janet said in a quiet voice, "We talked about what the whole thing might mean, but that was soon after we got back. I hadn't learned anything new yet. Since then, we've been too busy. And now…" Janet trailed off, looking down at her clasped hands as a mixture of emotions assaulted her.

"Everything will work out," Omar said, "If it's any consolation, I was the one who told Aerin to wait."

Janet froze with her eyes locked on her hands and for several minutes, neither of them spoke. "I want to be mad at you, too," she finally whispered, looking up at him with shining eyes, "But I can't. I don't have it in me to be mad at someone else. Just tell me why."

There was no need to explain what she asked. "It was a very volatile situation," Omar said quietly, the guilt of seeing the pain in her eyes heavy on his shoulders. "Lorin was the son of a Duke. We couldn't afford to alienate the Council from the Mage's Circle without having a solid case. I knew it would need to be taken to Trial, but that the Council would insist on being involved. Without catching him in the act, the Council would never let it go forward. They would claim the evidence was planted. Do know that it was the hardest thing Aerin has ever had to do, waiting to catch him at it."

Janet sniffled. "I still can't…I'm still mad at him. I understand now why he did it. Thank you for telling me. But I can't just let it go. It's a lot to take in and it's going to take time for me to accept it. It was betrayal, Omar. You both betrayed me." The accusation lingered between them and Omar could say nothing to refute it.

Janet pushed herself to her feet, refusing to meet Omar's eyes. "I'll let you know if I learn anything new," she said, her tone formal and distant; Omar knew he deserved it. He couldn't say anything as he watched Janet leave his office. He sat there in silence, letting the feelings of guilt add more weight to his old bones.

Sighing with resignation, Omar rose to his feet and moved back to behind his desk. He sat down in the familiar chair and resumed his vigil of the world from his window. Everything felt like it was falling apart around him and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. All he could do was watch.

Despite knowing that Janet was a busy woman and that she had many things to attend to, Daniel grew worried when several hours had passed without seeing a trace of her. The sun had only just set and he had been lounging in his room, reading one of the books he nicked from the bookshelf in Janet's study when he realized how much time had passed.

Worry flooded him and he went on an informal search for Janet, checking all the places she might be. Guards nodded to him as he wandered about the Upper City and he would periodically ask them if they had seen Janet. None of them had. Daniel wasn't surprised at that and continued on his search. He followed his instincts and eventually found himself in the Academy, watching as Janet practiced with a quarterstaff, ignorant of her audience.

He watched with awe as she pulled off moves he only thought possible in kung fu movies and video games. She handled the quarterstaff as if she had been training it with her whole life, another thing that was very different from the Janet he knew 5 years ago. She spun around and noticed Daniel standing in the doorway.

Janet smiled at him as she halted her training. "Hey, I didn't know you were down here."

Daniel just shook his head. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just standing here, impressed."

She approached him. "Why?"

Daniel nearly spluttered at her question. "Why?" he repeated, "Do you…I mean, those moves you pulled…most people couldn't do that." Daniel waved his hand in the direction of the middle of the room.

"Oh, that," Janet said, sounding nonchalant though Daniel could see the blush that stained her cheeks, "It just took training, that's all."

Daniel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you telling me magic had nothing to do with it?"

"No," Janet reluctantly admitted a few moments later, "But magic can't do much if you don't know the moves. Magic only helps me move faster, be stronger. The rest is up to me."

"Well, you've mastered it nicely," Daniel said, reaching out for her.

Janet giggled. "You should see me with short swords," Janet said.

"You could amaze me with anything," Daniel whispered.

"Well, then, how about this?" Janet asked before leaning up to kiss him. Daniel allowed himself to sink into the kiss, her heat wrapping around him as her arms did.

When they finally pulled apart, Daniel smiled from ear to ear. "That was awfully cheesy, you know," he said.

Janet giggled. "I know."

"And you're all sweaty," he added.

"Oh," Janet said as she pushed herself away, "I'm sorry. I should go take a bath."

"Need company?" Daniel suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

It was Janet's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Not so fast, mister. Everything in due time."

"Hey, I still maintain that 5 years of dreaming about you counts for something since they were partially real," Daniel pointed out, hands holding her arms at the elbow.

"Yes, but I don't have those memories, Daniel," Janet countered, "I learned to block the dreams after a few months."

Daniel pouted. "You blocked them?"

Janet sighed at his wounded tone. "They were distracting. Don't tell me you didn't want to get rid of them when you thought I was dead."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts," Janet said, cutting him off, "It's almost the same thing. I didn't think I would ever see you again and it hurt having them, so I learned to block them."

"Fine, you make a good point," Daniel said before changing the topic, "Did you talk to Karise and Omar today?"

Janet nodded, but with reluctance. "Yes, I did."

"And…?" Daniel questioned, prompting her to continue.

"Well, Karise wasn't terribly thrilled with anything I had to say, which is understandable, but she thinks that the fact that I've unlocked your powers could be used in part of the treaty agreement between here and Earth."

"And what about Omar?" Daniel asked.

Janet looked up at him sheepishly. "I didn't tell him about your magic," she said.

Daniel looked concerned. "Why?"

Janet sighed. "Omar told me that he also knew about Lorin."

Daniel bristled at Janet's words. "What?" he nearly growled.

"Please, don't be mad at him. I know why they did it. I don't agree with it and I'm still very mad with Aerin, but I can't be mad at Omar. I just don't have the energy."

"Can I be mad at him for you?" Daniel asked.

"You can be whatever you want," Janet responded, "Just don't take it out on him, please. He has too much to worry about. I don't want to worry him any further. As it is, I was cool with him earlier, so he knows I'm not very happy with him. So you don't need to run to him and yell at him. He already feels bad enough as it is."

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok, but I'm not happy about any of this."

Janet pressed a quick kiss to Daniel's lips. "I know and I don't want you to be, just don't make it a huge issue. We can't change the past; we can only learn to live with it."

Daniel smiled, pushing away a stray strand of hair that had gotten loose from Janet's ponytail. "When did you get so smart?"

"It happened over time," Janet admitted, "Being forcibly cut off from everything you know tends to deliver several life lessons."

Daniel nodded, a small frown on his face. "I guess it does."

Janet smiled and shook her head to clear it of the topic of conversation. "Well, how about we head back to the Tower? We could get started on your control lessons."

"While you're taking a bath?" Daniel said with a grin.

Janet rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she groaned, "Like you'll be able to concentrate when you know I'm naked."

Daniel let out a full blown laugh. "Damn straight."

Late that night had Aerin walking to answer a knock at the main door to his chambers. He was reluctant to pull himself from the warmth and comfort that both Nyla and his bed offered him, especially after the emotionally wrenching day he had had, but he couldn't ignore the insistent knocking.

Opening the door enough to see who it could be, Aerin couldn't hide his shock at seeing Daniel standing on the other side, his face stiff and full of anger.

"Do you have a moment?" Daniel asked. Aerin couldn't speak. He had heard from Karise about what happened to Daniel, about how Janet had unlocked his powers, but Aerin hadn't been prepared to actually see the change. Daniel took Aerin's silence as acquiescence and continued. "I just wanted to tell you that, after hearing all the facts, I understand why you did what you did."

Aerin raised a cautious eyebrow. "But?"

"But I'm not happy about it and I don't know if Janet's ever going to be able to forget. I just came by to tell you that you might want to stay away from Janet for a while. Heed her words and leave her alone until she's ready to forgive you."

Aerin gulped. "I know," Aerin said, "You didn't have to come by and tell me."

Daniel nodded, his eyes downcast as he frowned. "I know, but it's killing me to see her like this and not being able to do anything about it. She hides it well, but it hurts. I guess this feels like I'm doing something."

Aerin sighed. "Trust me, this hurts me just as much."

Daniel was silent for a few moments. "Is there really nothing you could have done earlier?"

"I wish there was, but it was such a politically sensitive situation. Zimmeria can't afford being split down the middle. Janet's arrival 5 years ago was the first sign that dark times were ahead and things have steadily gotten worse. We're on the verge of war; it's a toss up as to who will declare war first. As much as it pains me to think, waiting to save Janet in order to make sure that relations between the Council and the Circle stayed amiable was necessary. And there's no other excuse for it. And it doesn't make me feel any better." Aerin stopped at the end of his ramble, having run out of breath, and silence fell between them.

"Well, I better get going," Daniel said finally, looking up at Aerin with sad eyes, "I wish this was different."

There was no need for Daniel to explain his words. "So do I," Aerin said quietly, "So you're not angry with me?"

Daniel shook his head. "Well, I'm not exactly happy with you, but I wouldn't say I'm angry. Why?"

"Because you feel…tense," Aerin said awkwardly.

Daniel looked at Aerin with a confused expression before clarity dawned on his face. "Oh, I am tense, but that's because Janet's teaching me control."

Aerin nodded in understanding. "It takes a lot of work in the beginning, but it gets easier. Your mind gets used to it."

"All I want to do is sleep," Daniel moaned, "And there's this throbbing right behind my eyes."

"It gets better," Aerin said with sympathy, remembering back to when he first learned control, "Give it a few days."

"That's good," Daniel sighed, "Well, I'll see you later."

Aerin gave a soft smile. "Good night, then."

Daniel nodded his good night and Aerin closed the door. He turned and moved back into his bedroom to his waiting lover.

Nyla watched as Aerin came in, her expression concerned at his sagging shoulders. "Was that Daniel?"

"How did you know that?" Aerin asked, climbing back into bed.

Nyla wrapped an arm around his waist. "I could hear his voice. Is he ok?"

"Yeah," Aerin said, "He just wanted to talk to me about Janet." Nyla lay speechless, but hugged Aerin tighter. "I hope this works itself out soon."

"It will," Nyla said, "But it will take time."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Aerin sighed.

"…only yesterday, the city of Halsep, a two hour ride north of our home here in Carsana, was destroyed by Quoglars. Only a handful of citizens survived, all of them women and children. They told us what they could. All were killed immediately on contact. The Quoglars spared no one they found.

"Most interesting was the news of the sign of the Stag and the Sword on the Quoglars themselves. That Xarnac's symbol be so brazenly displayed can only mean they no longer fear war. I fear our time of peace is at its end. Please inform the other duchies of this threat. Loyally yours, Ebara Velmar, Chief Advisor of the Lansha Duchy."

Janet sighed as she read over those words, feeling them imprinted on the surface of her brain. She had hoped that reading the new monthly reports the crown received from the Head Mages and Advisors from each duchy would relax her, would help take her mind off of the horrible events of the past 12 hours, but it only served to draw her in deeper into the mess that her life had become.

Janet wanted to crumple up the page and pretend it didn't exist, but she couldn't. She didn't have the luxury of ignoring the world, especially when it thrust itself in her face so forcefully.

A loud snort from her right caused Janet to jump from her spot on the bed, the papers dropping from her hand in surprise. Janet looked over at the sleeping zimmerian beside her. Rhianna hadn't wanted to leave Janet's side all day, even sleeping in the bed next to her, something Rhianna hadn't done since she was much smaller.

Janet reached out and stroked the small, flat plane on the top of Rhianna's head before setting the papers aside. The moons had been in the sky for hours, a sign that Janet should have already been asleep.

She flicked off her bedside lamp and curled up beneath the thin, silken bed sheet that served as her blanket during the summer months. As the dimness of night settled around her, the full weight of the past day slammed down on her shoulders. Without anyone to comfort her, Janet let the silent tears trickle down her cheeks.

She wished she had asked Daniel to stay with her, but he had been so exhausted after his first lesson in control that she sent him off to bed hours ago. Alone, and not wanting to burden anyone else with her problems, Janet fell asleep and she dreamed…

A sea of grass stretched out endlessly before her, swirling and storming around blood and bodies. The cries of the hurt and dying echoed around her. To her left, a dying man turned towards her, spraying her with his blood, before collapsing by her feet.

Her heart leapt into her throat in panic as her legs carried her away from the death throes of that poor man. Soldiers on both sides ignored her, concentrating on their own targets, letting Janet run through the battlefield unscathed.

Confusion filled her. How had the battle degenerated so quickly, she thought. This was not how the war council had planned things out. This was too savage, too bloody.

"My lord!" she cried out, approaching a clearing in the fighting. A tall man, his light brown hair slicked back, he wore chain mail over a dark brown tunic and a darker brown pair of pants. A sword rested in his right hand, the flat of the blade pressed against the length of his thigh.

He turned to her, a slick smile spreading over his face. "There you are, Ermar. You're missing the show."

"My lord, this is madness!" she exclaimed, "This is not how we planned it."

He scowled at her. "This is _my_ war, my battle! I say how things go."

She drew herself to her full height, towering over him. This was her first clue that something wasn't right. "My lord, don't you forget that we fight for Zimmeria. This is Zimmeria's war, not yours."

He scowled at her. "You forget who you speak to, Ermar. I am Grand Mage Ulmeraan. I lead this war. You? You are only a lowly apprentice, here to serve at my side. Not to question my plan."

"So this is how our troops will walk away from this war? By butchering Xarnacians on the battlefield? This is not our way and it is disgraceful in battle. Those were once your countrymen our army is slaughtering."

He looked her straight in the eye, the dull glint of madness in his gaze. "Who said anything about our troops walking away from battle?"

She recoiled from shock. "It is you. You've created this insanity. Are you trying to ruin this war?"

"On the contrary," Ulmeraan chuckled, "I am going to win this war single-handedly. I will be a hero in Zimmeria, the man who drove the Xarnacian army away and saved Zimmeria."

"You would sacrifice our army, our men for glory?" she spat, disgust running through her.

He approached her, cupping her face with his left palm. "There can be no other survivors, Ermar," he whispered, "Do know your death won't be in vain." She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped at the sharp pain in her abdomen. Ulmeraan pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face as he lifted a blood-covered sword up for her to see. "It was nice knowing you, Ermar." He turned from her and her hands clenched over her increasingly drenched stomach.

Her fingers touched something solid and wet and she looked down to see her insides not where they belonged. Bile rose up in her throat before darkness caved in on her. 'So this is what betrayal feels like,' she thought before she knew no more.

Janet sat up, her face dripping with sweat, her heart pounding while she struggled for each breath. Her stomach rolled with nausea as the contents of her stomach threatened to make another appearance.

She barely made it to the toilet in time before she was sick, her stomach roiling and contracting as she lost her dinner. When she closed her eyes, she could see her intestines hanging from the slit in her belly and she could feel their warmth against her hands. Just the mere thought of it was enough to make her sick a second time.

A gentle nudge on her side made her turn her head against the cool porcelain her forehead rested on and Janet saw Rhianna lying next to her. //Are you alright?// Rhianna asked.

Janet shook her head. //It was awful, Rhianna. It was so real.//

//Do you think it really happened?// Rhianna asked, peering effortlessly into Janet's mind to see the nightmare for herself.

Janet pushed herself away from the toilet and went over to the sink to wash her mouth and face. The face that looked back at her in the mirror was pale, shimmering with sweat. Her hair hung limp and dull, a far cry from the radiant strands that normally greeted her when she looked in the mirror. She looked like she had been through hell. //I don't know, Rhianna,// Janet answered//But I'm going to figure it out.// She dried herself off before striding from the bathroom, leaving Rhianna to trail behind her.

Shrugging on a thin robe and a pair of sandals, Janet ventured forth from her room, a small ball of Magelight trailing just behind her as her and Rhianna moved through the castle and over to the University. In the middle of the night, the darkened, empty hallways created a cavernous space that filled with the echo of Janet's every footstep.

She slowed to a stop as the large doors to the library loomed over her, but she pushed them open with resumed purpose. The doors swung open without a sound, revealing the ancient and exhaustive library of the Mages, a rare resource that many all over the world came to Zimmeria to use.

//What are you looking for?// Rhianna asked as they entered the library.

//I'm going to see if that Ulmeraan person is real. If he really was Grand Mage at some point in time, they'll have something on him in here,// Janet replied as she moved over to the section of the library where she knew most of the books on Magical history resided.

Rhianna stayed out of the narrow stacks as Janet browsed them, intermittently picking out books to add the growing stack that floated behind her. Satisfied with what she had, Janet moved to one of the more open spaces in the library and sat down at a table she found.

Much later, and several books cast aside, Janet groaned and pressed her fingertips to her aching, temples. "This is getting me nowhere. None of these books make any mention of Ulmeraan," she sighed, using a finger to trace the symbols of the mysterious Grand Mage's name in the table top beneath her elbows.

//Are you sure he exists?// Rhianna asked, doubt creeping into her mental voice.

"I'm pretty sure," Janet mumbled, "I think my dream was of something that actually happened."

//Then you're going to have to look harder through all these books,// Rhianna said.

Janet sighed and looked down at the open book in front of her. She had hoped this last book would provide the information she was looking for. A list of all the Grand Mages who had ever lived sat before her and her eyes glazed over the many names. "There has to be something here, Rhianna," she mumbled as her eyes scanned the dates.

And then she saw it. "Wait a minute," she breathed, rushing to confer with the other books just in case just one was mistaken. 20 minutes later, she knew it was no mistake. "There's a gap in the dates between these two Grand Mages," Janet said as a finger rested on the blank space between the two entries in the first book, "Almost 50 years of a gap. I find it hard to believe that there was no Grand Mage for almost 50 years."

//What do you think happened?// Rhianna asked.

Janet shook her head. "I have no idea, but I smell a cover-up. Clearly, someone didn't want people to know about something that happened here." She closed the book, a cloud of dust billowing around the tome as a result. Janet ignored the tickle in her nose from the dust and moved away from the table. Rhianna didn't say anything more as she followed Janet out of the library, not needing to ask where she was going. Soon, they neared the austere doors leading into the Grand Mage's office. Janet slowed, her steps hesitant.

//Are you sure about this?// Rhianna whispered in Janet's mind.

Janet gulped but nodded. "It's not like I'm stealing anything. I'm just…doing some extra research."

Rhianna sighed. //I hope you can get past Lord Omar's wards.//

"That's not what I'm worried about," Janet admitted.

Rhianna snorted. //Funny that you should feel so guilty if you're not stealing anything,// she sighed.

Janet nodded and straightened her shoulders. "Right, enough of this foolishness. I'm going in." Janet approached the doors and opened one of them, stepping through a gap wide enough to let Rhianna through.

She felt the wards react to her uninvited presence and she let them scan her completely, opening up her mind and her magic to them. If they found any trace of malcontent or dishonest intentions, they would kill her in an instant. She hoped they didn't find her wanting. After several seconds and still alive, Janet breathed a sigh of extreme relief.

//Well, you're still alive,// Rhianna said//Now find what you were looking for. These wards are very discomforting. I am a magically-sensitive being, you know.//

"I'll try," Janet whispered, unable to keep the guilt from seeping in. She felt like a little kid breaking into Daddy's private study, a feeling she couldn't shake. She moved into the darkened room, summoning a ball of Magelight to once again let her see. The bookshelves behind Omar's desk were impressive given the size of the room and Janet hoped it wouldn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

Luckily, Omar had organized his bookshelves according to subject, so within the hour, she had found a handful of books that seemed like they would give her what she was looking for. She sat down on the floor, not daring to sit in the chair at Omar's desk, and began flipping through the pages, looking for the name that haunted her thoughts.

It took some searching and four books to finally find what she was looking for. Janet felt her chest tighten; she couldn't draw in a deep enough breath. In that instant, she could see his face again, feel his touch on her cheek. "Ulmeraan," she whispered, fingers tracing the name printed on the page. Her world boiled down to the book on her lap and she devoured the information set before her. It didn't take long to read what there was. There wasn't much, but it was enough.

"Oh my god, he was the reason Blood Magic was made illegal," Janet exclaimed in a quiet voice, "According to this, 8000 years ago, Grand Mage Ulmeraan gained unwilling control of the King of the time, King Garad, and waged war on Xarnac by making the King declare war. Ulmeraan was actually from Xarnac and he moved to Zimmeria for reasons no one knows of, but whatever it was, he wanted to make Xarnac pay. Through his control of the king, he won the war of his own creation and it was discovered not too long after that he was controlling the king through Blood Magic. Blood Magic soon joined Necromancy among the Dark Magics."

//What happened to him?// Rhianna asked.

"It's not too specific, but it says he was 'banished to his final resting place'," Janet continued, "It doesn't say where that is, but apparently he was never heard from again. The book goes onto say that Zimmeria was deeply shamed by Ulmeraan's actions and paid Xarnac millions in reparations.

"Xarnac didn't believe that the war had been started as a result of one man controlling the king through magic, but they accepted the money anyway. Xarnac never forgave Zimmeria for its transgressions and, at the time of this writing, still harbored their anger for what we did. This was written 2000 years after the war occurred." Janet shut the book with deliberate finality, not wanting to read anymore.

//Sounds to me like Xarnac still hasn't forgiven Zimmeria for what happened 8000 years ago,// Rhianna commented.

"Yeah," Janet mumbled before standing up to put the books away.

Rhianna looked at Janet with concern. //Is everything alright?//

Janet sighed. "I'm just tired. And wondering what this dream means, if it means anything. It appears that it really happened, but I don't understand it." Janet paused, unable to put her thoughts and feelings to words that would make sense, but luckily, Rhianna understood. "I think it's time we headed back up. I should get at least a couple hours of sleep."

Rhianna didn't say anything more, just nudged Janet's arm with her snout to show her support. Making sure everything was as she left it, Janet left Omar's office with Rhianna in tow just as the moons were beginning to set.

The next five days passed without incident. Though things remained tense between Janet and Aerin, they had come to an unspoken truce to not let it affect the rest of the Santsuki festival. When Janet wasn't involved with official functions and other duties she had to attend to, she spent her time with SG-1 and Cassie, catching up on lost time, while teaching Daniel what he needed to control his magic.

The day after the Closing Ball found Daniel and Janet out on her balcony, the summer sun high above their heads. They sat cross-legged on the cool marble, a small potted plant sitting between them. Neither of them spoke a word, instead just staring at the plant in front of them.

This was how Sam found them when she went to get them for lunch. "What are you doing?" she asked as she approached. She joined them on the ground, one knee drawn against her chest.

"I'm trying to teach Daniel a little Earth Magic," Janet explained with a small smile before turning back to Daniel, who hadn't taken his eyes from the plant in front of him. "Why don't you try what I showed you?" Janet asked.

Daniel looked up at her with uncertainty. "I don't know if I can," Daniel said, a hint of hopelessness in his voice, "What if I can't do anything?"

Janet held out a placating hand. "Hey, don't worry. Everyone has to start somewhere. Trust me, I felt the same way you did when I first started learning. But, eventually, you learn to trust yourself." At Daniel's still doubtful expression, Janet smiled with reassurance. "I'll guide you through it. Now, close your eyes."

Daniel slipped his eyes shut. "Ok, now what?"

Janet shared an amused look with Sam before turning back to Daniel. "Now hold your hand out over the plant and picture it in your mind. Tell me when you have a good image of it in your mind. No hurry; it's better to be sure than to be fast." Sam watched with wonder at the intense look of concentration on Daniel's face. His eyebrows drawn together, with tense lines on his face, spoke of how badly he wanted it to work.

"I got it," Daniel said.

"Are you sure?" Janet asked, her voice all patience.

Daniel paused a moment. "I'm sure."

Janet nodded her head once. "Good. Now, what I want you to do is picture that plant growing. Like you're watching it on fast forward. And really want to see it bigger. The key is intent. Magic can do anything as long as you want it bad enough. Do you see it growing?"

"Yes."

"Then make it grow. Imagine that the plant is getting what it needs from your palm. Give it the energy to grow." Sam watched, wide-eyed, as the air under Daniel's hand began to glow with a soft light that surrounded the plant. Before her eyes, the plant began to grow, its stem curling outward as it sprouted leaves along its newly grown length. The light grew fainter as Daniel's face grew more tense until it faded all together.

Daniel opened his eyes, weariness behind them. He looked down at the plant, dismay on his face. "That's all it grew?"

Sam looked from the miracle in front of her up to Daniel. "What do you mean, that's it?" she asked, incredulous, "That was amazing."

"It was," Janet agreed, "Most people can't even get a single leaf to sprout when they first start. It takes practice, Daniel, lots and lots of practice. Some people are more gifted than others, true, but everyone needs to practice. You're already very talented. Don't take that for granted."

Daniel nodded, sobered. "What will I be able to do someday?"

Janet cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"With Earth Magic. What could I do with the plant with enough practice?" Daniel asked, curiosity beginning to sparkle in his eyes.

Janet smiled. "This," she said before the plant exploded with growth. The single stem broke off into many, flowers budded and blossomed in seconds and, before long, a small garden surrounded them. "I've seen talented Mages make whole crops harvestable in minutes. No one goes hungry in Zimmeria thanks to Earth Magic."

"Just imagine what it could be used for on Earth," Sam said, her voice hushed with possibility.

"It could be used to feed the hungry, it's true," Janet said, "But you have to think of the other side. Earth Magic is relatively tame compared to other disciplines, but it can be used for deadly purpose. An expert in Earth Magic can suppress the growing of things, can make land barren, can cause mountains to fall, can make the earth swallow whole stretches of land. Magic is a double-edged sword. It needs to be used wisely."

Sam nodded, agreeing with Janet. "Yeah, and we know that some people on Earth would want to use it for selfish purposes."

Janet swallowed. "Those are the worst, people who use Magic selfishly. They create disasters that affect millions of people, all in their pursuit for their own ends." Janet couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting towards the knowledge of what she learned only a few nights before. "Yes, Magic can be used for terrible things. But it's up to those who use it correctly to make sure that others don't abuse it." Janet sighed and, in the blink of an eye the growth she caused disappeared, leaving the little plant behind.

"So, how much longer are you two going to be?" Sam asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over them, "Because everyone else wants to eat before we head back home."

Janet smiled over at Sam. Part of her was excited to be visiting the planet of her birth. Still, part of her hesitated, even though she had an official reason for going as part of the beginning of trade negotiations between the world where she originated and the world that had become her home. "I think we're finished here. Daniel's learned everything he needs to be able to control his Magic. Just no practicing Magic while on Earth. We don't need the wrong people finding out about this, Daniel," Janet cautioned, looking back over at him with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Janet, I won't let anyone else know," Daniel said, reaching over to grab Janet's hand and give it a squeeze.

Janet felt her nerves tingle all the way up her arm at his touch and she smiled. "Good."

Janet slowed the dousha to a stop as she approached the Stargate. Given the circumstances, and the heavy packs SG-1 carried with them, taking a dousha from the Palace, instead of walking or going by horseback, was the best idea. Janet unbuckled the straps that held her in and exited the vehicle, taking care to smooth out any folds in her dress.

After everyone had eaten lunch, Janet changed from casual clothes to an outfit more befitting her station. Karise had impressed upon Janet not to forget who she now represented. Despite not having been born in Zimmeria, Janet knew where her priorities lay. She would be spearheading the treaty efforts on the Zimmerian end with Earth; she couldn't let her friends back on Earth forget that fact.

Daniel smiled over at her as he shouldered his heavier-than-usual pack. All of the extra items he stuffed in it added several pounds to what he had to carry. And that didn't include the boxes upon boxes of gifts and purchases he had watched Janet shrink and stow away along with her own supplies. "You look beautiful," he said, feeling plain next to her in his BDUs.

She had changed from the relaxed Capri pants and tank top she had been wearing before lunch to an outfit made for a queen. The emerald green silk chiffon had obviously been designed with Janet in mind. The dress had a high, straight neckline, but was counter-balanced with the low cut line in the back. The material scooped and gathered halfway down her back, leaving a U-shaped swath of skin from her neck to mid-spine exposed.

The sleeves hugged her arms, showing off nicely her toned musculature and the main body of the dress clung to her torso, decorated delicately with fine beading, before flaring out at her hips into a sensuous skirt. She wore no jewelry except for the rings on her finger, her Scrying crystal, and the thin silver circlet across her brow.

With her long hair pulled up into a high bun and her face showing only the barest hint of makeup, Janet looked like the ideal queen.

Janet blushed. Though she had been called beautiful many times, it still made her heart flutter to hear it from Daniel. "Is everything ready?" she asked, acknowledging Daniel's words with a smile.

Cassie came to stand next to Janet. "Yeah, I should hope so," the young woman said, gesturing to the bags gathered at her feet; Janet had been a generous gift giver.

Janet glanced around to see that SG-1 reflected Cassie's words: they were ready. "Good," Janet replied, "That just leaves one more thing." She went over to Daniel and grabbed his hand, staring hard at his face.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Shh, quiet," Janet muttered, "I'm casting the glamour." She closed her eyes and focused; the air around Daniel began to glow with a red light. The light washed over Daniel, covering up the youthful features he had been sporting the past few days.

To Janet, it looked like nothing had changed. But she could easily see through her own magic. She glanced over at the faces of the others, looking at Daniel with wide eyes. "What do you think?" Janet asked them.

Jack shrugged. "He looks like the old Daniel without glasses."

Janet smirked. "And that brings us to the final part. Although I can change your appearance, inanimate objects like glasses can't be added into a glamour. Do you have your glasses with you?" Janet asked Daniel.

"Wasn't going to throw them away," he said with a smirk as he swung his pack from his shoulders. He rummaged through it for a few moments before pulling out a small, cloth wrapped bundle. "Here," Daniel said as he held out the cloth for Janet to take.

Janet unwrapped the fine cloth, recognizing it with a smirk as one of her scarves. "So this is what you wanted one of my scarves for," Janet chuckled, pulling Daniel's glasses from the cradle in his hands. She vanished the lenses and magicked fake ones back in their place. "Here, now you can wear your glasses without having to look through prescription lenses that you no longer need. There's no way I could have changed your eyes to make them need glasses again," Janet shrugged as she handed Daniel back his glasses.

Daniel put them on, quickly adjusting to the familiar feeling of them perched on his nose; over the past week, he had gotten used to not having them.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, Carter, dial the gate," Jack ordered.

"Right away, sir," Sam said before taking her position in front of the DHD. Janet watched closely as Sam dialed the symbols, symbols that had been taken from her mind 5 years. A sinking feeling entered her stomach and she frowned.

Daniel noticed the downcast look on Janet's face. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Janet glanced in his direction for a moment. "The symbols for Earth. The aliens that banished me here, they used their technology to make me forget the symbols for Earth. So I could never return home. Every once in a while, I would ride out here and just stare at the DHD, trying to remember the coordinates I could remember knowing, but the symbols all looked unfamiliar. After a while, I gave up trying to remember and I stopped coming out here. It was too painful. Aerin kept telling me I had to move on and I did."

Janet paused her monologue and gave Daniel a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dump that on you."

Daniel grabbed Janet's wrist, his thumb caressing her palm. "Don't worry about it," Daniel said, "I want to hear these things. Don't ever feel sorry for telling me."

Janet nodded her head. "Ok, I won't," she said, looking over to see the established wormhole.

"Ok, troopers, let's head home," Jack called out and everyone moved forward.

Just then, the crystal around Janet's neck glowed and Aerin's voice resonated from it, calling out Janet's name. Daniel looked at Janet with concern, but she smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry," Janet calmed, "I'll be right through. Just hold the wormhole open for me, ok?" Daniel nodded and followed his teammates and Cassie through, leaving Janet alone.

"Yes, Aerin?" Janet answered, her tone a little distant; they still hadn't seriously talked about what happened during the exhibition match.

"Oh, good, I caught you," Aerin said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Janet chuckled. "And you caught me just in time. I was just about to walk through the Stargate."

Aerin also gave a small laugh. "Well, I just wanted to wish you luck in your negotiations, since I won't be seeing you for a week."

"Good luck to you, too," Janet said, "You're going to need it more than I will."

Janet heard Aerin's sigh; he was due to depart for Xarnac later that day for an attempt to head off the impending war between Xarnac and Zimmeria. "We both know this is a last minute effort. It probably won't work, but we have to try," Aerin sighed.

"Well, be careful all the same," Janet said, "I don't like the thought of you in a hostile country."

"You forget who you're talking to," Aerin said and Janet could hear the smirk in his voice, "One of the most powerful mages in the world, remember? Plus, I'll have guards with me. I'm not going alone, you know."

"I know, but still…be careful. I don't want anything happening to you." Janet's voice quivered as she spoke, not wanting it to be the last time she spoke to Aerin.

There was a pregnant pause on Aerin's end. "I'll be extra careful," Aerin said, his voice hushed. He was silent for a few moments before Aerin spoke once more. "Do you think when we get back that we could talk?"

Janet closed her eyes, holding back tears. "I'd like that," she said with a wobbly smile, relieved that no one was there to see her on the brink of a breakdown.

"Me too," Aerin said, "And Janet?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Janet nodded. "I love you, too." A weight lifted from Janet's chest in that moment; it was a step in the right direction.

"Well, then," Aerin trailed off, "See you when I get back."

"I'm looking forward to it," Janet said. The crystal went dead in her fingers and she let it drop to her chest. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears back. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Aerin until that moment. She shook her head, trying to dispel the strong emotions. It wasn't the time to dwell on them, Janet knew. She had other things to take care of at the moment.

Opening her eyes, Janet let her gaze fall on the still open wormhole. She took in a deep breath, steadying herself, and stepped through the Stargate. The uncomfortable sensation of having all her molecules broken down to their most basic form before quickly reforming was only heightened by her magic, making it feel colder, more intense than she could remember.

She emerged on the other side, stumbling a bit on the metal gate, before looking ahead of her. She froze at the sight.

Instead of SG-1 and Cassie there to greet her, a small army stood there instead, guns pointed in her direction. She looked up at the window that led into the control room, seeing SG-1 and General Hammond there, gazing at her with hard apologetic looks.

By them, a hard-faced man she didn't recognize stood, looking at her with triumph. From the bars on his uniform, Janet knew he was also a general. Janet looked back down at the small force that faced her and wondered just what was going on…

An hour before SG-1 was scheduled to return with Janet, General Hammond sat in what had been his office for several years, continuing his preliminary review of what could be publicized when the Stargate Program went public, an event that was scheduled to happen within the next couple of months.

Hammond sighed as he set down a file, rubbing his eyes; he was too old to be going through all this paper work. A knock at his door interrupted his quick break and Hammond looked up to see a uniformed officer standing in his doorway. From the stars on his uniform, Hammond knew this man was the same rank as him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the man spoke.

"Not at all," Hammond said, pushing away from his desk and rising to his feet.

"General Hammond," the man said, "I'm General Rodgers. I've been ordered here by the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

"For what purpose, General Rodgers?" Hammond asked, a niggling feeling burrowing in his stomach.

"I've been ordered to detain former Major Janet Fraiser. The Joint Chiefs have expressed an interest in her. They've heard from SG-1's reports about her."

Hammond bristled, assuming his full height. "And what do they want with her?"

Rodgers shrugged. "That isn't my place to know, but I don't think I need to tell you the things we could learn from her."

"She isn't a creature you can just hide away and study," Hammond nearly growled as he narrowed his eyes at the intruder in front of him. Behind Rodgers, two guards stood, frozen in place; Hammond assumed that he had others with him.

"But she was a United States citizen," Rodgers said, "She's been declared dead. Who's going to miss her?"

Hammond wanted to throw him out, wanted to tell him to go shove it where the sun didn't shine, but knew the man had official orders. But, Hammond also knew somewhat the full scope of what Janet could do after seeing Aerin perform miraculous feats a couple of weeks ago. Hammond could only hope that Janet could save herself…

Daniel watched with his breath hitched in his chest as Janet came through the Stargate, only to freeze at the sight of the armed soldiers in front of her. Her eyes flicked up to the people standing in the control room before focusing back on the soldiers in front of her.

Daniel saw her face go pale beneath her tanned skin. With her frozen, paled expression and rigid posture, most people would assume that Janet was afraid. But Daniel had known Janet for too long; he knew that look to be anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" Janet asked, her tone clipped and harsh.

"Major Janet Fraiser," General Rodgers spoke through the PA system, "You are ordered to stand down and come with us. I have orders to detain you."

Janet raised an eyebrow and looked up at the hard-faced man through the window. "I was promised diplomatic protection. Besides, if I recall correctly, I've been declared dead. Therefore, I am no longer a member of the United States Air Force. I don't have to follow your orders."

Rodgers growled into the microphone. "Stand down or I will force you to stand down."

"Force me to stand down?" Janet asked, both eyebrows now raised in surprised humor, "You really think you can force me to stand down?"

"Major, there are 20 armed men in front of you. I hardly think you can defend yourself against 20 armed men," Rodgers spoke, becoming increasingly short.

"A thousand armed men wouldn't be a threat against me, General," Janet spoke, "I refuse to stand down."

"So be it," Rodgers said, "Men, seize her!"

Two men came up, guns slung over their shoulders, and grabbed Janet on each arm. "General, don't make me defend myself," Janet said.

Rodgers was no longer paying attention to Janet's words. "Alright soldiers, we have the target. Let's go." Janet shook her head with a disappointed sigh before wrenching an arm away from one of the soldiers that detained her, elbowing him in the nose.

She heard the crunching noise as his nose broke and, with a groan, he sunk to the ground while she grabbed the hand of the other soldier, removing it from her arm. With little effort, she forced his wrist to bend almost to the point of breaking. The other soldier sank to his knees and tried to hit her, but Janet grabbed his other arm and spun him around, twisting it behind his back, straining the joint. "Care to revise your orders, General?" Janet asked, looking at the red, livid face of General Rodgers.

The general spluttered for a few moments, unable to issue any new orders. To further prove her point, Janet focused her powers on the guns the rest of the soldiers held trained on her. Using her magic, she heated up all of the metal in the guns. Several cries of pain came from the soldiers as they dropped their weapons, now melting on the floor. In the blink of an eye, all the soldiers vanished, including the two next to her.

"What have you done with my men?" Rodgers cried out, roaring in anger.

"Not to worry, General," Janet said, "They're on the top level in the parking lot. And you might want to send a medical team up there to check on some of them. One of them has a broken nose, another a sprained wrist, and the rest probably have burns of some degree on their hands. And as for you…" General Rodgers quickly found himself down in the 'gate room, alone with a woman he was fast coming to fear.

Janet approached him, staring up into his face. Rodgers found himself captivated with her. Something in her called out to him, awed him. For a moment, he couldn't remember what he was there for. "What are you doing to me?" he bit out.

"Nothing," Janet purred, standing only inches from him, "But just a warning. If you ever try something like this again, I won't react so kindly next time. Do not underestimate me, General, or it will be the last mistake you'll ever make." With those words, General Rodgers disappeared to where Janet had sent his men, leaving her alone in the closed 'gate room.

Sighing, Janet let her head sink, letting her fury slip from her. She took in deep steady breaths as the doors opened and SG-1 and Cassie came pouring into the 'gate room.

"Are you ok, Janet?" Sam asked.

Janet raised her head and smiled. "I'm fine," Janet said, "Just a little pissed. Though I can't say I'm surprised."

"You weren't?" Cassie asked.

"Nope," Janet said with a shake of her head, "I figured they'd know about what I can do. A person with 'special powers' who has been declared dead for 5 years would be an attractive target for all those groups out there who'd like to study me. Lucky for me they seriously underestimated my powers." Janet sighed. "I'll just have to be careful while I'm here. Needless to say, however, I'm going to set up a protective shield around the Stargate in Zimmeria when I get back. Better safe than sorry."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hammond said as he entered the 'gate room, side stepping the cooling puddles of metal on the concrete floor.

Janet turned to Hammond, a dazzling smile on her face as she broke through the crowd SG-1 had formed around her and hugged him. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"I could say the same thing," Hammond replied as he hugged Janet, "That was quite the impressive display."

Janet untangled herself from the hug and shrugged, sheepishly avoiding Hammond's gaze. "It wasn't much, really."

For a moment, Hammond didn't speak, thinking of what to say. "Well, I hope this hasn't put a damper on treaty negotiations," Hammond said.

Janet gave a bittersweet smile. "If anything it'll just delay the final negotiations until we can make sure that certain members of this government understand that I'm not under their jurisdiction any more. I'm here to represent Zimmeria; not to be a guinea pig for some scientists at a secret lab somewhere."

Hammond nodded in understanding. "Well, let's not let that prevent us from at least getting things started."

Janet's smile took on a purer quality. "That sounds perfect."

Later that evening, after a few hours of hammering out the basic beginnings of a treaty, Janet was led to the VIP quarters. In her hand, she clutched a small satin bag that contained the trunks she had shrunken earlier that day.

Daniel walked beside her, his hand itching to hold her free one, but he didn't dare; you never knew who was watching. "I'm sorry you can't stay off base," he said, an apologetic smile on his face.

Janet shook her head. "It's ok. Probably safer this way, anyway," Janet said.

"We'll see if we can get permission to take you off base tomorrow," Daniel continued, "You know, so you don't have to be stuffed down in the mountain for an entire week."

A soft smile graced Janet's face. "That'd be nice. See some of the sights I've missed during the years." Daniel's smile widened, but he said nothing as they approached the room where Janet was staying.

"Well, this is it," Daniel said, a sigh escaping his lips, stepping aside to allow Janet to open the door to her own room.

Janet glanced about the room as she stepped into it, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. "You know, I never thought I'd be staying in these rooms," she said in a hushed voice. She walked further into the room and Daniel followed her. He closed the door behind him without latching it and then he was alone with Janet for the first time in what felt like days.

She turned to look at him and the tension that existed between them since reuniting two weeks ago flared into a heavy mass that sat between them, turning the air thick and awkward. "Thanks for walking me down here," she forced out, hoping that her tone sounded relaxed.

Daniel heard the stilted quality in Janet's voice and couldn't help the unsure smile that twitched on his face. "I-I should probably let you get some sleep," Daniel said with jerky hand motions in the direction of the door. He turned to go, but stopped when he felt Janet's hand on his arm. He looked back to see her gazing up at him with an imploring look in her eyes.

"Stay," was all she said with a shaking whisper. Daniel marveled that she was brave enough to ask the question that had burned in the back of his throat as he could only nod and close the door the rest of the way behind him.

Janet smiled up at him, feeling more sure of herself, as she leaned across him for the light switch, casting them into darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

See Part 1 for Disclaimer

Aerin held onto her tightly, his wracking frame pressed up against her solid one. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking into her riding pants. She wrapped her arm around his upper back, soothing him with soft strokes of her hand and quiet words of comfort.

But she was numb, crouched on the floor of the throne room in disbelief. Glass crunched beneath her knees, cutting into the thin flesh, but she paid it no mind. Her other hand, the one not wrapped around his shoulders, clenched in a fist at her side, her fingernails cutting into her flesh to leave crescent-shaped cuts, blood dripping from her knuckles.

A million scenarios ran through her head, each one a what-if. What if they had been there sooner? What if they had been there from the beginning? What if this could have been prevented? Could they, could _she_ have saved them?

The sounds of the dying echoed around her: the screams of pain, the sobs of regret, the final moans of life. She was supposed to save them all. But she wasn't there when they needed her to protect them, when they needed their hero to rescue them from the darkness that threatened the very fabric of life. And they had paid the price of her failure.

Mages, numbering in the hundreds, lay among the tens of thousands dead, diminishing an already dwindling population. Buildings had collapsed, trapping the people inside. Fires ravaged the city, Upper and Lower. For every person that had died, 10 were injured. There weren't enough Healers for them all. The Upper City was a crumbling ruin of its former self, the Lower City a disaster area. Zimmeria's most impenetrable city had been nearly destroyed.

For the first time in history, enemy forces had snuck past the country's borders and sacked its capitol. Xarnac laid ruin to Zimmeria, forcing the Queen and her Lord Protector to make the ultimate sacrifice. It was with dry eyes that she thought of all this. She needed to be strong. Everyone looked to her now. And she would not disappoint. The new Queen of Zimmeria had no margin for error.

-The day before in the early hours of the morning-

She pushed aside errant strands of hair away from her face with a puff of air and a shake of her head. It wasn't an effective method, but it kept her hands involved in their present task. Silence surrounding her, Janet raised the bow in her arms, nocking the arrow with expert grace. She held still, arm muscles taut as she waiting for her target to appear. Her only warning was a soft whisper of Conjured magic before a small pillow flew across the room.

Janet took quick aim and released the bow string, the arrow whistling through the air before hitting its target with accurate force. Momentum interrupted, the pillow flew with the arrow, hitting the wall in front of Janet. Triumph flared within Janet for a moment before she sighed and summoned the arrow back to her.

Exhaustion pulled at her, but she wasn't willing to give into it. Weird dreams plagued her sleeping hours. Since arriving back in Zimmeria, she hadn't been able to sleep without seeing Ulmeraan Telmar, Grand Mage of 8000 years past and a man guilty of crimes against his King, through the eyes of those who knew him or encountered him. None of the meditation practices Janet had learned helped block these dreams and she didn't dare take any of the potions Healers used to initiate sleep. Insomnia, it seemed, was the best way to deal with the invasive dreams.

'These dreams didn't bother me on Earth,' Janet thought as she caught the arrow, though she wasn't sure if it was the sheer distance from Zimmeria or Daniel's comforting presence beside her at night that kept the dreams at bay. Her heart ached in her chest for a brief moment.

Part of her hadn't wanted to return to Zimmeria. The idea of staying with Daniel, sharing her life and her bed with him, provided an attraction stronger than Janet anticipated. But she knew what her duty was. Bound by magic and pride, Janet couldn't give up her obligations.

So, at the end of the week of introductory negotiations, Janet went back with the promises of meeting again. Her last night with Daniel on Earth had been bittersweet, almost tainted by the knowledge that she had to go back and that he couldn't go with her.

But all she could think about now was the fact that she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in almost two weeks. So, avoiding sleep in the pre-dawn hours of the morning, Janet stood in the middle of a training room in the Academy, re-nocked her arrow, and waited for the next magicked pillow.

"You know, most people would be asleep right now."

Startled, Janet whirled around to face the sound. Her grip relaxed on the arrow and it flew in the direction of the speaker. She raised a hand to stop the projectile with her magic, but her new companion beat her to it.

Aerin looked down at the sharp arrowhead hovering not 2 feet away from his chest. "Shall I take this as a sign that you don't want to talk right now?" he asked, plucking the arrow from its hovering position.

Janet groaned and rubbed her tired eyes as an embarrassed blush blossomed on her cheeks. "Gods, Aerin, I'm so sorry. You startled me and my grip slipped."

Aerin approached her, holding out the arrow with what he hoped was a neutral expression on his face. "Well, no harm done…that is, unless you were really trying to kill me," he said with a crooked grin. Janet sighed and looked up at him with disapproving eyes.

Any other sarcastic comments on his "near-death experience" died on his tongue when he got a closer look at Janet's face. Dark circles hovered under her eyes and the pallor to her skin reminded him of a ghost. He swore softly. "Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days."

Janet cast her gaze aside, avoiding looking Aerin in the eye. "That's because I haven't," she whispered.

Ignoring the issue that stood between them like a pink elephant in the corner, Aerin laid a hand on Janet's shoulder, offering her a comforting touch. "What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?"

"I've been having these bad dreams," Janet said, sighing with a trembling breath. As much as she knew they needed to talk, Janet was relieved to have someone to talk to about this as she told him of what had been happening to her, the words tumbling from her lips.

"And you've tried blocking them? And it hasn't worked?" Aerin asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

Janet nodded. "Nothing has worked. And I've been too scared to ask for a sleeping potion as I know how addicting those are."

"I think it would be warranted in this case," Aerin said, resisting the urge to hug her.

"No, thank you," Janet said with a tone that brokered no argument and steel in her gaze, "I'll figure out a way to deal with these dreams in my own way."

Aerin sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it to argue with her. "I wonder why you're having these dreams. I mean, I've never heard of this Ulmeraan, but it doesn't sound like you have any reason for dreaming about a man who lived thousands of years ago."

Janet shrugged and said, "Who knows what the reason is. All I know is that I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since I returned from Earth."

A cheeky grin spread over Aerin's features. "Maybe you should invite Daniel to come back and keep the dreams away."

"Oh, shut it," Janet said, swatting his arm, "He has other things to deal with right now. It wouldn't be fair to ask him to come back on the off chance that he was the reason I wasn't having these strange dreams."

Aerin toned down the grin, but the smile never wavered from his face. "If you wish," was all he said in response.

"Anyway," Janet said in a clear voice, indicating that she wanted to change the topic, "What has you here in the early hours of the morning. It's an odd time to be returning from Xarnac."

At the mention of their neighboring country, Aerin's face tightened, his jaw and fists clenching in silent fury. "I decided that it would be best if we left when no one was watching."

Janet's eyebrows shot up nearly to her hairline. "You snuck out of Xarnac?"

"Yeah, well, it was getting dangerous," Aerin said with a flippancy that he didn't come close to feeling.

"What happened?"

Aerin sucked in a deep breath at Janet's question. "Let's just say that peace is the last thing the Xarnacians have on their minds. They were courteous, yes, but you can't hide much from an Empath."

Janet frowned, worried at the future ahead of them, but knew there was not much they could do but wait and pray. "At least you tried," she said, "No one can fault you for the results."

"I know," Aerin said, running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "Well," he said after a long pause, "I think I'm going to head up to my rooms for some sleep so I can at least appear professional while telling Karise and Father how I, how do you say it, royally screwed up."

Janet chuckled at Aerin's use of the Earth phrase. "They'll understand, really. They knew your mission had a low chance of succeeding."

"But still, it's never nice to return home empty handed," Aerin sighed as he looked Janet in the eye, "Will you be there later today as I give my report?"

Janet nodded. "I should be there anyway," she said, "So yes, I will."

"I thought so too," Aerin said, "Well, I better head up. But, before I do, would you allow me to be your Dream Keeper so you can get some sleep as well?"

Taken aback, Janet stuttered, "You would do that?"

Aerin shrugged his shoulders in feigned nonchalance. "I know it's not usually done, but it wouldn't burden me too much to do it for a few days. This way, your dreams harm no one."

"I'd like that," Janet said, her body trembling with the prospect of real sleep in the very near future. Aerin said nothing, but smiled as he reached out for one of Janet's hands, using the link already forged between them to guard her from her dreams. "Thank you," Janet whispered, exhaustion sweeping through her now that she didn't have to keep herself awake.

"I'll keep whatever dreams you do have so you can see them later on if you wish," Aerin said several moments later once the new connection had fully formed, "For now, though, let's get you up to your own rooms. I have a feeling we will not be talking with Karise and Father until much later in the day."

Janet nodded, her thoughts far away as sleep began dragging her down. The feel of Aerin's hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the Academy, comforted her and drove her to speak through her exhaustion. "Tomorrow, would you like to talk?" There was no need to say about what.

"I would love to," Aerin said with a cautious note to his voice, "Where?"

"I was thinking that a nice ride through the Nakar Plains would be a good setting for a private talk," Janet said, knowing the beautiful, endless fields of Mandragor would provide them with little distractions.

Aerin smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. I haven't gone riding there in ages." They walked the rest of the way in silence, savoring the sense of peace that rested between them. Aerin deposited Janet on the landing in front of the door to her rooms. "I'll see you when you wake up. Come find me and we'll arrange the meeting with Father and Karise."

"Thanks for making it so I can sleep," Janet said with a weary sigh.

A bittersweet smile spread over Aerin's face and he said, "Happy to do it anytime. Now go. Your bed awaits." Aerin couldn't miss the almost giddy grin that conquered Janet's face before she bade him good night and turned to enter her chambers.

Aerin waited until she shut her doors before doing the same himself. Thoughts of his own bed were not so inviting without Nyla with him. She told him before he left for Xarnac that she would be spending time with her own family for a few weeks out on the rugged coast of Zimmeria's northern shores. Mages came from all walks of life, Aerin knew, but he almost couldn't believe that the beautiful, poised young woman he had fallen in love with grew up among a family of sailors.

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, Aerin entered his bedroom and prepared himself for a good night's sleep that he hoped would counteract the bitter failure of his mission for peace.

-Later that day-

"If it's any consolation, I know you can sense that they don't think you're a failure," Janet said, giving Aerin's thigh a comforting squeeze.

The sea air rustled loose strands of Aerin's hair as he let out a humorless chuckle. "Thanks, but it's not really." He sighed, looking out at the darkening ocean, dusk casting its midnight hues on the clear water. "I knew that it wouldn't work, but part of me is really disappointed that it didn't."

"You tried, Aerin, that's all anyone could have asked of you. Xarnac really doesn't want peace and we're just going to have to live with that."

"Well, at least one of us had a successful mission," Aerin said with a smirk.

A dry smile graced Janet's lips. "You mean except for the part at the beginning where the US government tried to kidnap me for scientific study."

Aerin nudged Janet with his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon. Like they could have done anything to you," Aerin said.

Janet looked away, swinging her legs slowly as she dangled them over the edge of the cliff they sat on. She had missed this, she realized. They were linked in so many ways that the past few weeks had felt like she had lost an appendage. Being with him, having her best friend back, made everything feel whole once more. She knew they still needed to talk, but the knowledge that they would rested comfortably between them. They were healing and Janet felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders in sheer relief.

"What are you thinking about?" Aerin asked after several moments of silence.

Janet shot him a mischievous look from the corner of her eye. "Can't you read my thoughts?" she teased.

Aerin snorted. "Well, I could, but it's rude and I'd rather hear them from you than take them from you."

Janet sobered, a calm smile settling over her visage. "I was just thinking how nice this is, sitting here with you. I've missed it," Janet said in a quiet voice.

"Me too," Aerin sighed. Nothing more was said as they watched the sun set, sinking below the horizon in a fury of golden colors before twilight swallowed the sky.

"Come on," Aerin said as he rose to his feet, mindful of the cliff's edge, "It's time we went inside."

Janet nodded, accepting the hand Aerin held out to her. "Yeah, it is." Janet kept her eyes on where the sun had just been, uncertainty clouding her. What did she have to be so uncertain about?

Aerin looked at her with concern on his face. "Everything all right?" he asked.

At Aerin's question, Janet shook her head to clear the clouds from her thoughts. "Everything's fine. I'm just creating trouble from thin air."

"With all the real problems you face, you can't afford ones of your own creation," Aerin said with a short laugh.

Janet rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it," she murmured as they began the light hike back up to the Palace. But try as she might, uncertainty continued to haunt her. She just wished she knew why.

Campfires dotted the forest, overwhelming the trees with sheer numbers. Thousands of soldiers rested beneath a blanket of leaved branches, each one of them forced into silence. The element of surprise was key. Though mages protected the army from sight and sound, no precautions were left untaken.

Only the sounds of the forest and the crackling of fire would offer companionship to the men that night as they waited for the moment when they would prove to their king their merit. They were the best of the best, soldiers trained since boyhood to do what no one else would. Their conquests were legendary, their methods ruthless. They would grant no mercy and spare no one who came before them. The city of Zimmeria would lay broken at their feet, fueling a war of revenge thousands of years in the making.

Lofty Zimmeria had stood above them for too long, smug in their self-righteousness, secure in their magical strength. It was time Zimmeria learned that it was no longer the strongest land among them. Xarnac had waited too long to knock their western neighbor from its pedestal and these men all hoped, and knew, that they would be honored among their people for all eternity for the actions they were about to undertake. And with protection that Zimmerians couldn't counter, Xarnac was going to force Zimmeria into submission.

But, for now, they waited and dreamed of victory.

They rode in silence in the early light of morning, the dawning sun shining behind them. They needed no words, the two of them, not for the moment. Semi-dense forest surrounded them as they followed a path they knew like the backs of their hands. The horses snorted lightly as they carried their riders to their intermittent destination.

From his perch, Aerin looked over at Janet. She looked ahead at the slim road, reins resting lightly in her fist. She looked relaxed, accepting of what they were trying to accomplish that day. Aerin looked away, remembering back to when this started, remembering the utter despair he had felt. The idea that they might regain what they once had buoyed his spirits immensely.

"Well, there it is," Janet said as the Teleport Stone came into view.

Aerin gave her a small smile. "Would you like to do the honors?" Janet nodded and dismounted, approaching the giant stone, carved symbols littering its surface. She reached in for her magic and pressed her fingers to the symbols. They each reacted to her touch, lighting up as her fingers trailed over them. Janet stood back and watched as the doorway opened, revealing to them the golden grasses of the Nakar Plains.

She turned to Aerin and remounted her horse. "After you," she said, gesturing towards the doorway. Aerin gave her a small smile before riding through, leaving Janet to follow.

"They have left the city, my Lord. Do you wish to attack now?"

"No, give them some time to move away from the Stone. We cannot have them interrupting our plans. Wait for my signal."

Janet couldn't help the whooping laugh that exploded from her as her horse galloped across the open plains. She turned her head back to see Aerin right behind her, making chase. The second they stepped out onto the plains, Janet had urged her horse into a fierce gallop, silently challenging Aerin to a good-natured race.

The grasses flew by in a blur of gold and Janet could hear Aerin echo her laugh. The horses' hooves pounded against the ground, trampling and tearing up grass as their riders spurred them on. Janet's hair flew behind her and she couldn't bring herself to care about the mess of tangles that she would have to deal with later; she hadn't felt so free in quite some time. Eventually, however, they had to slow and spare the horses.

Breathing hard with excitement, Janet pointed over to the small cluster of trees atop a nearby hill. "That looks like a good spot to rest, don't you think?" Aerin nodded and pulled on the reins, pointing the horse towards the area Janet pointed to. After ensuring that the horses wouldn't wander too far, they settled down beneath the tree, staring out at the seemingly endless sea of grass in front of them. It was idyllic and it for several moments, it inspired silence.

But as they realized what they were really there for, the silence turned awkward. Janet fidgeted, pulling out strands of grass and pulling them apart in her hands.

Aerin let out a nervous laugh. "You know, this all seems so silly now."

"I know," Janet said weakly, "But you have to admit, the scenery's gorgeous."

"Yeah, it is," Aerin sighed. He turned towards her suddenly. "I really am sorry."

Janet gave him an awkward smile. "I know. Don't have to be an Empath to figure that out."

"I'm not proud of it, mind you." There was no need to mention what "it" was. "But I had what seemed like good reasons."

"I talked to Omar after it," Janet said, "He told me why. It was hard to accept at first, but I understand. I don't like it and I never will, but I get it." There seemed to be no more to say, nothing left to get out in the open. Instead, they leaned back against the trees and lost themselves in the view, letting the silence do the talking for them.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

"Yes, give the others the order, General."

"We attack Zimmeria?"

"Yes, it is time for you to have your revenge. I will protect you from their magic. Go forth and make them pay."

"With pleasure, my Lord."

Karise couldn't see, could only feel, the death happening in her city, her home. She could hear the sound of distant screams, could smell the smoke from the fires that ravaged both the Upper and Lower City.

"Karise, we must leave," Tanith said as he ran up to her, breathing hard from anger and worry, "We cannot stay here. You must get to safety."

Karise turned to Tanith, a hopeless smile on her face. "There is no safety for me, Tanith. We cannot leave here and I will not abandon my city and I will not let them take it."

His jaw tightening, Tanith reached out and slapped Karise. "Quit being foolish!"

Shocked and infuriated, Karise returned the harsh slap, brushing aside the burning sting on her cheek. "I will not be bullied by you, _little brother_," Karise said firmly, straightening herself, drawing her presence around her like an invincible cloak, "I will not flee to safety while something can still be done for my people."

Tanith choked on his words. "Karise, magic does nothing to these people. Somehow, they are immune to it. We cannot stop them."

Karise gave a curt nod. "Then you know what we must do."

Tanith paused before nodding in harsh acceptance and reached out for his sister's hand. "We do not have much time, then. Come, we have to make ready." Karise nodded and looked over at her desk, fingering the envelope she had left there before picking up her Scrying crystal.

A light breeze whistled through the air, rustling the leaves above them. "This is so nice," Aerin sighed, "We should do this more often." They hadn't moved in an hour, content to soak up the scenery.

Janet nodded and opened her mouth to reply when her Scrying crystal glowed brightly and she heard Karise's voice saying her name. "Karise?" Janet questioned.

There was a long pause and Janet looked over at Aerin worriedly as his own crystal glowed with the sound of Tanith's voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I hope you can forgive me."

The feeling of dread that had rested in the back of Janet's mind came to the forefront, her heart pounding with fear. "Karise, what are you saying? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Karise gave a short laugh that ended with what Janet thought sounded like a sob. "Do not worry, dear heart. I will take care of it. Just remember that I will always-" The crystal darkened in Janet's hand.

"Father? Father, are you there?" Aerin called, anxiety growing in his voice. His crystal glowed briefly before going dark once more. There was only one time they had seen this before.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Karise removed her Scrying crystal and set it on the desk. "I am ready, Tanith."

Tanith's own eyes were dry, but they reflected an emotion Karise had never seen before on his face: deep regret and remorse. "Then we must hurry."

Karise nodded. "I will miss them," she whispered.

"We both will," Tanith said, "But we have no time for regrets. If we are to act, we must act now."

They raced back to the Teleport stone as fast as their horses would go; it wasn't fast enough for either of them. Once the Scrying crystals had gone dead in their hands, they knew what they were up against and how horribly unprepared Zimmeria was for it.

It took too long for them to untie their horses and mount them and took even longer to get back to the Teleport stone. Janet practically leapt off her horse when it came into sight, running up to it and pressing symbols in rapid succession.

When nothing happened, Janet turned to Aerin. "What's going on?" she almost screeched, her heart in her throat.

"I don't know, try it again," Aerin said. When Janet tried it again and nothing happened, Aerin shoved her aside and tried several other locations in the near vicinity. The closest one that opened was an hour away from Zimmeria.

Janet looked over at Aerin with dismay. "Is that the closest one?" she asked, struggling to keep from crying.

Aerin gulped. "Unfortunately. I assume that whatever's affecting the crystals is also affecting the Teleport Stones." There was no need to say who was doing it.

Janet clambered back onto her horse. "Then we need to hurry. We have no time to waste."

Karise and Tanith stalked their way through the palace from the Tower, ignoring the curious and worried stares of those they passed.

"My Queen, Tanith!" Omar called out, "Why haven't you left yet?"

Karise approached the man who had been like a grandfather to her. "My dear Omar, there is something we must do. Please, do not let anyone enter the Throne room."

Omar spluttered. "Your Majesty, what are you talking about? The city is being attacked, we must get you out."

"Omar, my place is here. Please honor my wishes."

Omar looked like he wished to say more, but he just nodded. "As you wish, my Queen." Karise smiled at him, trying to tell him with her eyes everything she wished to say, but couldn't find the voice for. She hugged him close, able to sense his confusion and fear. Before she could start crying once more, she walked away with Tanith following, never looking back.

They pushed the horses as fast as they could, the beasts already tired from the racing earlier in the day. But they rode on at the behest of their masters, giving it their all. For Aerin and Janet, it wouldn't be fast enough.

Karise drew a knife across the flesh of her palm, her face carefully schooled as pain shot up her arm. "With my blood, my life I freely give," she whispered in Old Tongue, drawing a circle around both her and Tanith with her blood.

Tanith took the knife from her and did the same, tracing his circle over hers, merging their blood and power together. "With my blood, my life I freely give," Tanith repeated, looking to Karise for the next part.

"Our souls for theirs, our lives so that they may live, our power to vanquish our enemies, given in sacrifice, taken in death." Karise reached out and grabbed Tanith's bloody hand with her own, their blood mingling together. She stared into his eyes, eyes she had known for over 80 years, and saw the readiness and willingness in them. There was no other option, no other way to save them all.

As the magic around them grew in intensity, waiting for Karise to finish the ritual that every monarch knew but had never had to use until this moment, Karise waited for Tanith's signal. Tanith nodded one final time. Karise swallowed. "Avenge me, Zimmeria," she breathed.

A bright light burst from the Palace, sweeping outward and over Zimmeria like a wave crashing over the sand. It rushed through the city, touching all. One by one, the invaders dropped like flies, dead in an instant, leaving the citizens of the city to watch with confusion as the light faded. The invading army lay silent in the streets, weapons still clutched in once-eager hands, life having fled as the light passed through them.

Omar watched in disbelief as a power only rumored to exist emanated from the Palace. In a sudden rush, the invaders were dead, killed by a ritual that was only to be used as a last resort. He buried his head in his hands as tears dripped down his cheeks, thinking of his last moments with Karise, knowing that he would never see her or Tanith alive again.

By the time Janet and Aerin reached the city, the invading army had been dead nearly an hour. Numbly, they made their way through the broken and battered city, Mages and non-Mages alike ignoring both of them in their mad rush to control the chaos. Stunned, Janet reached over from atop her horse and grabbed Aerin's hand, squeezing it tight. Aerin squeezed back, shocked into silence.

Nothing had been left untouched, they realized, as they entered the ruin of the Upper City. Broken glass and stone lay everywhere, scattered among the bodies of the dead. Janet gasped as she recognized several of the dead, disbelief still the predominant emotion as they made their way to the Palace.

They dismounted from their horses and ran into the Palace, hearts pounding in their chests. They remembered what they heard from Karise and Tanith before communication was cut off. What had happened to them? They looked in a few rooms before stopping in front of the Throne Room.

They paused before the closed doors; in all their memories, the doors had never been shut.

Looking at each other with concern, they pushed the doors open and moved inside, freezing in terror at what they saw. The broken bodies of Karise and Tanith lay in the middle of the room, limbs splayed at unnatural angles, their hands clasped in death.

"NO!" Aerin roared loudly as grief overcame him and he rushed over to their bodies, kneeling on the floor beside them. Janet stumbled along behind him, unfeeling and unable to process what she was seeing. She sunk down beside him, kneeling on broken glass. Aerin latched onto her, holding her tight across the waist. With dry eyes, Janet looked at the dead body of the woman who had become like a mother to her and all she could think was that she wasn't ready to follow in her footsteps.

Omar found Janet and Aerin still kneeling in the middle of the throne room, both of them wrapped up in their own form of grief. Glass crunching beneath his feet, Omar approached them, laying a hand on Janet's shoulder.

Janet flinched at the touch and turned her head to look at Omar. "How did this happen?" she whispered, shocking Omar with how numb she sounded.

"They sacrificed themselves," Omar said.

Janet stood up, leaving Aerin on his knees on the floor. "Why did they have to sacrifice themselves?"

"My Queen," Omar choked out, "We were invaded. No magic could touch them. They did what they had to."

Janet froze. "My Queen," she repeated in a whisper, turning to look back at Karise's body. Drawing her shoulders back, Janet vanished the glass on the floor and turned away from the scene. "Cover their bodies," she ordered, hands trembling at her side, "Prepare them for the funeral."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Omar said with an nod of his head.

Without another word, Janet stalked out of the Throne Room, glancing back at the still-sobbing Aerin. Her heart clenched at the sight of him, but she couldn't deal with comforting him at the moment anymore. With a sigh, she grabbed her Scrying crystal. "Nyla, can you hear me?"

"Yes, is something wrong, Janet?"

Yes, everything, Janet thought. "You need to come back now."

"What happened? Is Aerin alright?"

Janet gulped, struggling to hold back tears. "We were invaded, Nyla. Karise and Tanith are dead. Aerin needs you."

Janet stumbled up the stairs to the Tower, wrapped in a Concealment. She didn't care if there was work to be done, people to help, things to rebuild. Her entire world had been turned upside-down in a single instant. Things were finally getting back on track with Aerin when the rug was swept out from under her, leaving her struggling to regain her balance.

She breathed in huge gulps of air as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea that she was Queen of Zimmeria. She had yet to be crowned, but it didn't make it any less true.

Lost in thoughts of uncertainty, Janet stepped onto the landing and headed for her rooms, pausing as she saw the double doors leading to Karise's chambers. Sadness threatened to swallow her whole and all Janet wanted to do was curl up on her bed and fall asleep, but she felt drawn to Karise's rooms. Her legs carried her over and she entered, soaking up Karise's lingering presence. Janet swallowed the lump of tears in her throat; she feared if she started crying, she would never stop.

She looked around the main room, seeing Karise's spirit everywhere she looked. She moved over to the desk, fingers trailing along the smooth wood. Something on the desk caught her eye, the sunlight reflecting off its surface. As Janet focused on it, her heart sank.

On the desk, Karise's Scrying crystal lay on top of an envelope that was addressed to Janet. However catastrophic the day had been, Karise had had the presence of mind to write out her final words. With a trembling hand, Janet reached out for the envelope, scooping up both it and the crystal. Envelope clutched in her fist, Janet collapsed on the nearby armchair. She tore it open, pulled out the letter, and began to read.

"My dearest Janet," it began, "If you are reading this, then my sacrifice has already been worth it. Do not be angry with me. I knew this day was coming for quite some time. I am only saddened that I couldn't warn you. Now that I have passed on into the next life, you are now Queen. You must be strong for Zimmeria. They will need you now more than ever. You are the Akakami, you are their hope and you must be ready. And though it will be a difficult journey, I believe in you, Janet, and I will be with you always. I love you, my darling daughter."

There was more to read, but Janet couldn't bring herself to read it. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Janet buried her face in her arms. Her shoulders shook with sobs, but no tears would come.

"I might have guessed you'd be hiding out here."

Janet straightened, heart pounding with surprise. "Callista," she breathed, having forgotten all about Tanith's wife. Tears streamed down her fair skin and the grief in her eyes caused guilt to settle heavily in Janet's stomach.

"Where were you when we needed you?" Callista accused, "I believed in you, Janet. When I was a little girl, my father told me stories about the Akakami, about how she was supposed to protect all of us and never let anything bad happen to us." Callista closed her eyes to calm herself, drawing in a deep breath. "And now, thanks to you, I've lost both my parents and my husband."

Janet's breath caught in her throat. "Your…parents?"

Callista let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, don't tell me you don't know," Callista ground out, "All the dukes and duchesses were murdered before the Queen and Tanith could sacrifice themselves. The country is in disarray. None of us have anyone to turn to except you. Are you going to hide in here forever?"

Janet's brain still hadn't caught up. "No, I…" She didn't know what to say.

Callista drew herself up straight, regaining her royal bearings. "Well, aren't you going to fix it?" There was no need for Callista to explain herself. Janet thought about all the dead and dying, about her broken city, and about how she was hidden away, abandoning them when they needed her the most. She stood up without a word and headed out of Karise's chambers. "Where are you going?" Callista asked, her voice harsh, yet quiet.

"To fix it."

When Nyla arrived in Zimmeria, Omar was there waiting for her. "I'm sorry it took so long," she apologized.

Omar reached out to hug her, grateful she was fine. "It's alright, my dear. Come, Aerin needs you." Nyla nodded and followed Omar to the Throne Room, where she immediately spotted Aerin. Omar forgotten, she rushed over to her lover, eyeing the sheet-covered bodies. A wave of grief swept through her at the thought that Karise and Tanith were both dead, but she pushed it aside as she enfolded a still Aerin in her arms.

"Aerin, my love," she whispered, "It's me."

His hand clutched her forearm as he stared blankly in front of him. "It's not fair," Aerin forced out.

Nyla pressed a kiss to Aerin's temple. "No, it's not." They sat in silence, mourning the dead and contemplating the future. The road ahead of them was unclear, their futures uncertain. They would all need to be strong.

"Quick, you must come and see!"

Nyla and Aerin turned to see Christos and Nyla felt a weight lift from her heart to see her friend alive. "What is it?" Aerin asked.

"It's Janet. Come, hurry!"

Leaving Callista behind, Janet marched across the hall to the empty rooms next to Aerin's. She entered the unoccupied chambers and opened the balcony doors at the other end. The sight in front of her made her take a step back. The destruction looked different from up high.

A handful of enemy mages had been part of the invasion, bringing ruin to everything. Buildings were either toppled or set aflame, people trapped either dead or dying beneath the rubble. Both the Upper and Lower Cities were in equal despair. Most of the buildings in the Upper City were almost completely ruined, including the Academy. Only the University and the Palace lay relatively unscathed by the invasion force, which had probably decided to leave the conquest of Zimmeria's two most important buildings for last.

Janet's heart clenched. She would fix this.

Holding out her hands, she retreated deep inside herself, reaching into power reserves she had never had to use before. She concentrated on how she remembered the city before that day, the image vivid in her mind, and reached outward, casting her power over the city as she opened her eyes to watch.

Fires snuffed out at once, rock and glass flew through the air. Buildings appeared to rebuild themselves piece by piece. It was like watching time move in reverse. Sweat trickled down Janet's cheek; the effort of spreading her magic everywhere at once strained her, but she didn't dare give up. It was the least she could do for the people who believed in her.

"_I will help you_," a voice whispered in the back of her mind. It was sweet and gentle, soothing Janet and giving her strength. "_Take from me freely, my child._" Janet felt power flow into her and she turned her attentions to the Upper City, knowing it was going to be the hardest part.

And even with the extra power, Janet's body trembled with the effort, but she forced herself to stay upright and conscious. The magic of the Upper City fought her, but yielded to her in the end as the ground cleared, rubble disappeared, and structures became as they once were. Rebuilding the city seemed to take forever, but Janet knew that no more than a half hour had passed.

And finally, when the last piece of glass had been set into place, the final cornerstone of the final building secure once more, Janet let her hands drop to her side. She could hear the cheers of thousands of people, faint and distant from her position at the top floor of the Tower.

She gasped for breath as her vision swam. Her head felt both hollow and heavy, a headache spreading from her temples and resonating all the way down her spine. Nausea slammed into her and she swayed on her feet before darkness swallowed her and she knew no more.

They couldn't move for shock had robbed them of movement. They could only watch in amazement as Zimmeria became whole once more. Even though there was no bringing back the dead, having a home rebuilt was as great a comfort as any.

Aerin could feel Janet's power sweeping over the city and marveled at its strength. Just when he thought he knew the true measure of her power, she did something that raised the bar even higher. She truly deserved to be the Akakami.

Finally, when everything was finished and Aerin could no longer feel Janet's strong presence, he ran into the Palace and up to the Tower. Nyla and Christos followed, all of them worried about Janet. They had all felt the amount of power it took to rebuild Zimmeria. If Janet was still conscious, they would be surprised.

And when they found her, lying on the balcony of an unoccupied set of chambers, they were all relieved she was still alive.

Aerin brushed aside Janet's hair, cringing at how gaunt and pale she looked. "She gave everything she had," Aerin whispered.

"Did she give any of her Life Force?" Nyla asked worriedly.

Aerin pressed his fingertips to her skin and entered her mind. He sighed in relief to find her Life Force burning as strongly as it always did. "No, she did not, thank the Gods." Giving up one's Life Force was the ultimate sacrifice a Mage could make and was not something to do lightly. Laying another hand against Janet's arm, Aerin let some of his own power flow into her, relieved as the color came back into her cheeks. He turned to Nyla and Christos. "Care to make your own contribution?" he asked. Both Nyla and Christos gave over some of their power without hesitation.

Within seconds, Janet began to stir, rising out of unconsciousness. She soon opened her eyes and saw her three closest friends standing over her. "How long was I out?" she asked, remembering losing consciousness.

Aerin helped Janet to her feet. "Not too long. We found you up here only a few minutes ago."

Janet swayed a little before regaining her balance. "Good, there's more work that needs to be done."

Aerin nodded. "Yes there is, but you won't be doing any more of it today."

Outrage spread over Janet's face. "Excuse me, but there are things to prepare, things to get done. Have you forgotten that we have funeral ceremonies to prepare for?" she hissed.

Incensed, Aerin glared at her. "For the Gods' sake, Janet, you spent a huge amount of power in just this past hour. Unnecessarily, might I add. We would have all been willing to help you, but you had to do it all by yourself out of some mistaken sense of obligation and guilt. For my sake, as your healer and Lord Protector, you will rest or we will force you."

Janet pulled a face, remembering all the times she had uttered similar words when she was the Chief Medical Officer at the SGC. "Fine, you win. I don't have the energy to fight you right now," she sighed, "Will you at least get things started? With the funerals?"

Aerin swallowed, wishing he didn't have to bury the last of his immediate family. "Yes, I will begin the process. And tomorrow, when you are rested, you will be there with me to conduct the funerals. And then, we will begin preparing for your coronation."

In the end, Aerin decided to honor all those who had fallen in the invasion in one large ceremony. It seemed as if all of Zimmeria had gathered in the plains outside the city walls to bid one last farewell to those they had lost. In the center of the crowd, a small clearing had been made, containing 9 funeral pyres lined up in a row.

In the middle lay the pyre that held Karise's body, Tanith's at her right, and her cousin, Lord Gregor, and his wife at her left. The rest of the pyres held the other 6 ruling pairs, one for each duke and duchess who had been killed the day before.

Janet stood before the middle pyre, a torch in her hand. Behind her, the High Priestess spoke the funeral rites. "…and though the Destroyer claims your souls in this lifetime, may the Creator bless you and give you chance to be born again. And with these flames, we cleanse your bodies of mortal sin and set you free in innocence." With that as her cue, Janet stepped forward, setting the flames of the torch to the pitch in front of her. Soon, the whole pyre caught alight, engulfing Karise's body in fire. The other pyres lit up in succession, Aerin following after Janet to light Tanith's pyre.

On Janet's other side, Gregor's daughter, Kaylie, stepped forward to cremate the bodies of her parents. As Gregor's only child, it was Kaylie's responsibility as his heir to perform the ritualistic burning. Janet's heart went out to the young girl as the smell of burning human flesh surrounded her.

The smell threatened to choke her, but Janet remained steadfast, watching as Karise's body turned to ash, silent tears dripping down her cheeks. Aerin came up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Together, they watched the burning, both of the mourning the loss of two people who died well before their time. There were no words uttered between the new leaders of Zimmeria, neither of them wanting to destroy the solemnity of the moment, as they dwelled on the heavy burden Karise and Tanith had left behind. A broken people, a country on the verge of war, their way of life slowly crumbling at their feet, and the both of them at the forefront of it all. It seemed forever until only embers remained. The smell of burning flesh had long disappeared and people began to leave in silence.

Aerin squeezed Janet's shoulder. "Come," he said in a voice thick with tears, "You must begin the ritual."

Janet nodded. "You'll…I mean, Daniel and the others…" Janet said, struggling with the words.

Aerin understood. "Yes, after I help you prepare, I'll see to it myself."

Janet shivered in the dampness of the chamber, the cold soaking through the thin white shift she wore. Despite the cold, Janet felt every muscle tense in anticipation. She had sat there for what felt like hours in a room with no light, no windows, and only the one door she used to enter. There was no furniture, only a bare, stone floor.

Every minute that passed by made Janet feel like the walls were slowly closing in on her and, though she knew someone was watching out for her outside the door, it didn't alleviate her claustrophobia or her fears. No one was quite sure what the rituals were for a new monarch and the uncertainty worried Janet.

With nothing to fear but the worst, all she could do was sit and wait as she had been, hoping she would know when it began. But when it began, there was no missing it. She felt like she was falling through eternity as powerful magic swept through her.

Light surrounded her briefly before she shattered into a million pieces, pain igniting her senses as an unseen entity forcefully sifted through the pieces of her fragmented soul. And then, she began to scream.

Aerin sat unmoving on the chair Omar had provided for him. For well over a day he had sat at his post, waiting for the door in front of him to open and signal the end of a ritual no Monarch had ever talked about. Whatever was happening in there to Janet, Aerin was unable to protect her from it. The knowledge that this was part of his own test did nothing to alleviate his worries.

He rubbed his tired face with his hand, not daring to fall asleep, and hoped that Daniel and the others had gotten his message. Before he came to watch over Janet, Aerin's duty had been to inform all the other kingdoms of the upcoming coronation and extend the invitation for the event. The only country left off the list, expectedly, had been Xarnac.

Instead, Aerin braved a trip on his own through the Stargate to fulfill Janet's wishes, only to find that SG-1 was off-world elsewhere. Leaving the letter he had been sent to deliver with General Hammond, Aerin had returned to Zimmeria to wait and watch.

And how long he had been waiting, Aerin had no idea. There were no windows in the bowels of the Palace. The heart of Zimmeria, the base of its magical power, lay beneath layers of rock. Its strong presence had driven someone thousands of years ago to center a country around it. It approved of all the monarchs who had even ruled Zimmeria and for the ones who tried without the approval of the country itself, they hadn't lived long enough to tell what had happened. Zimmeria was an entity in its own right and for that reason, no usurper had ever been able to hold on to the throne.

Still, it didn't stop Aerin from wishing that the center of Zimmeria's power was somewhere a little warmer, where he and Janet could get close enough to it without catching hypothermia. His own magic didn't work this close to the heart of Zimmeria, too much interference. So, instead of warming the air around him, Aerin sat with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing a thick winter coat even though summer wasn't yet over.

Eventually, footsteps behind him broke the monotony of silence and Aerin turned around to see Omar walking towards him with a tray in his hands.

"I figured you could use something warm in your stomach," Omar said, "And I thought you should know that we have visitors. Word just came to me that Janet's friends from her home world stepped through the Stargate not minutes ago."

"It's about time," Aerin muttered, "How long has it been, anyway?" Aerin nodded in the direction of the door to clarify his question.

"You've been down here for almost a whole day," Omar answered, "And I see that we do not yet have our new queen."

Aerin took the tray from Omar's hands and found a bowl of stew. Digging into it hungrily, he replied, "Well, I hear these things take time."

Omar sighed. "I do hope things are going well in there."

Aerin swallowed a mouthful of stew. "You and me both."

"Ah, the Akakami. I have so longed to meet you."

Awareness rushed back into Janet. "Who's there?" she called out. A figure appeared before her and she gasped as she recognized the face. "Ulmeraan."

His face registered confusion before he scowled. "I see you already know who I am. Pity, as I'd hope to surprise you."

"What are you doing here?" Janet asked, even though she didn't know where "here" was.

"I just thought I'd come to congratulate you on your ascension to Zimmeria's throne," he said, his tone mocking, "Too bad about the previous royal pair. Suicide, right?"

Janet balled her hands into fists, gritting her teeth in anger. "They sacrificed themselves so that their people could live, something you wouldn't understand."

"Sacrifice is merely wasting your life in the misapprehended belief that it will make a difference," Ulmeraan said, smoothing his robe against his chest, "I abhor sacrifice. However, it has brought you to me, so I have no cause to complain."

Janet narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Ulmeraan's smile sent shivers down Janet's spine. "Well, I cannot deal directly in the physical world, but this is not the physical world. Or, at least, the physical world you're used to." He approached her and extended a hand, running a finger across her cheek.

Janet struggled to pull away, but found that she couldn't even blink. "As you can see," Ulmeraan continued, "I am the master in this domain. I can do whatever I wish to you. But, where is the fun in that?" Suddenly, Janet could move again, but it brought her no comfort. "You might want to run while you can. I may be generous, but even I have my limits." And, as Janet turned to run into the distance, she could hear the distant echo of his laughter follow her.

"How long has she been in there?"

Aerin turned and saw Daniel approaching. "A day," Aerin said, looking around, "Where are the others?"

"Omar would only let me come down," Daniel said, carrying a single chair. He set it down next to Aerin and sat down, arms folded over his chest for warmth, "He said something about delicate energies and too many people disrupting it?"

Aerin smiled. "That's a long story," he said.

"I think we have time," Daniel said, eyeing the door with poorly concealed worry.

Janet panted for breath as she threw another look over her shoulder. She couldn't see anyone behind her, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Fog swirled around her as she ran, nebulous and thick. Colors, indistinct, swirled within it, blending seamlessly into one another. The haze it created confused Janet; for all she knew, she ran in circles.

"Where have you gone, my pretty?" Ulmeraan's voice called out, echoing around her, "You cannot not hide from me forever."

Panic forced Janet's heart into her throat. She didn't know how much power she had in this world, wherever it was; she didn't know if she would be able to fight him off. Could she still die, if she wasn't in her own reality? Janet's thoughts on the subject were cut short as the air cleared and the ground disappeared beneath her feet.

Janet let out a scream as she fell through the air. Below her, she barely noticed the mountainous crags that surrounded her; all she could focus on was the ground, far beneath her, coming up to meet her at an astounding rate. She closed her eyes, praying for help, for anything to get her out of it.

Her scream choked in her throat as pain rippled along her back, exploding across her spine. It felt as if her skeleton were crawling out of her skin and it was all Janet could do to not be sick from pain. When it finally ended a lifetime later, Janet felt herself tugged up harshly, her skin pulling in response.

Her descent slowed, the air calming around her, and Janet looked up to see what had happened only to freeze in shock. Tawny feathers caressed her cheek with downy softness and Janet couldn't keep back the hysterical laugh that the sight induced.

Wings.

She had grown wings. In her hysterical shock, the wings, which had begun keeping her aloft, suddenly folded back up and Janet began to fall once more. Panicked, Janet rushed to control the unfamiliar appendages, trying to remember anything she might know about bird flight. To her immense relief, the wings spread once more, catching a wind thermal as they steadied her in the air.

For a few shaky minutes, Janet struggled to keep control of the new addition and found that if she didn't think, it made the whole experience easier. Trying to ignore the sensations of the wings working above her, Janet focused on her surroundings. Wherever she was, it was dry and arid. Even at the height she was at, she could feel the air swallow the moisture from inside her mouth. Gulping, Janet focused her gaze on the horizon, trying to figure what kind of land she had been forced into. In the distance she spotted the only signs of civilization.

The temple stood out starkly against the landscape, black obsidian gleaming beneath the mid-afternoon sun. Janet aimed for the temple and, after a few more mishaps, landed at the foot of it. Her landing stirred up dust on the ground, coating her bare feet in dirt. Gravel scrapped the bottom of Janet's feet, but she gave it no mind as she stared up at the huge edifice in front of her.

Now that she stood in front of it, she could feel power roll off of it in waves. Turning to see if Ulmeraan had followed her to this place, and knowing she probably couldn't even spot him if he had, Janet slowly side-stepped her way into, only to stumble as the unfamiliar weight of the wings at her back caught her off guard.

Standing still, Janet closed her eyes and willed the wings to disappear, but they refused to budge. Resigning herself to slow going, Janet started moving again, this time much slower, balancing her weight as she crossed the large threshold.

As she entered the receiving room, she was struck at just how empty the room was. It appeared to be the only room of the huge building, completely unadorned. She had to strain her eyes just in order to see the ceiling, the blackness of the stone swallowing all light provided from the temple's single opening, the one she had come through.

And, ahead of her on the far wall, was the only other doorway in the room. A quick glance behind her gave Janet the full scope of her options: go back outside and be forced to face Ulmeraan, or go through that door and maybe find a way to escape him. The choice was easy.

She moved forward into the temple and stopped in front of the closed door.

"Beware ye all who enter for Death lies within," she read, fingering the inscription carved into the door. A shiver ran down her spine. She pulled her hand away, assessing the door, and took a deep breath before leaning forward to open the door. It grated against the ground, rumbling as it swiveled on stiff hinges.

Finally, Janet pushed it open far enough to allow her encumbered form in and she slipped through to the best of her ability, cursing to herself as the wings caught on the edges of the opening. Inside the door, the power she had felt from the outside magnified tenfold and Janet felt herself drawn to it.

Holding her hand out, she let a ball of Magelight form; it was weak and shaky, not at all what Janet was used to producing, but it was enough to light her way through the dark. The hallway she found herself in was no wider than she was tall and it seemed to go on forever, leading her deeper and deeper into the bowels of the strange and out-of-place building. The air around her grew heavy and stifling, air that hadn't been stirred in quite some time.

Janet didn't know how long she had been going down, but she realized that she was slowly heading towards somewhere with light. Soon, she was able to walk without the aid of her Magelight. It felt as if she were walking into a forge, her hair hanging limp in the heavy heat. She wiped sweat from her brow, but stopped mid-swipe as the walls suddenly opened up around her.

The area in front of her, instead of confined, was now cavernous. The walls, still as black as the rest of the temple, glowed from the light emanating from the gigantic structure in front of her. The hallway ended into a metal catwalk that stretched out towards what Janet could only describe as an upside-down pyramid. It was made of the same black stone as the walls around her, but white lines snaked down the face, turning in random, 90 degree angles that were centered around a large white, square plane as wide as the catwalk Janet stood on.

Intrigued and drawn forward, Janet approached the structure. The white plane was not, as Janet thought, made of the same material. As she peered into it, she could see that it wasn't white at all. It was clear, allowing her to see through into thick fog. Beyond, a shape hovered and the fog started to clear just a little, almost allowing Janet to see what lay within.

"How dare you!" Air and fire whipped around her in a sudden frenzy, burning her skin. Janet tried to throw up a shield, but her magic wouldn't respond. She shielded her eyes with her hands and turned around to find Ulmeraan standing behind her, a look of fury on his face.

Janet screamed as the pain increased; she was a helpless victim, stuck in a realm over which she had no control. Ulmeraan pulled her towards him to where he stood at the base of the catwalk.

"You think you can destroy me here?" he hissed, holding her by the neck, "I am a god compared to you." With one hand, he grabbed one of her newly formed wings and pulled. Janet screamed once more, nausea from pain rolling through her as skin tore, bones broke, and arteries spewed open. Unchecked tears streamed down her face, dripping onto Ulmeraan's forearm. With a cruel smile, he held out the detached appendage in front of Janet's face before tossing it over the catwalk. Blood poured from Janet's back and she began to feel light-headed.

"What do you want?" she sobbed. Ulmeraan didn't respond as he ripped off the other wing. Janet must have blacked out from pain and shock, because when she was somewhat coherent again, she found herself on the ground and Ulmeraan standing frozen in front of her as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen approached him.

"You have no right to be here, Ulmeraan," the woman spoke, her voice strangely familiar, "You have interfered where you do not belong. Be gone from this plane." Ulmeraan had no chance to speak before he disappeared, banished back to wherever he came from. Janet didn't move, didn't speak as the woman approached her.

"My dear child," she whispered, a motherly smile on her face as she cupped Janet's cheek, "What has he done to you?"

"Who...who are you?" Janet forced out. Pain rippled through her entire body, making it difficult to concentrate.

"Someone who's been watching over you," the woman responded, "Everything will be alright. Now, go. Become the Queen everyone's been waiting for."

"I passed?"

"Yes. Now, sleep dear heart. When you wake up, everything will be better." Janet obeyed. Her eyelids felt heavy and it took no effort to close them. And as she fell into unconsciousness, she was lulled by the sound of a woman singing a gentle lullaby.

It had been three days since Janet entered the chamber, three days without a sound from behind the nondescript wooden door deep in the bowels of Zimmeria's castle. SG-1 had taken shifts sitting with Aerin, bringing him down food and keeping him company while he sat his vigil, waiting for Janet to emerge from within.

It was Daniel's turn to sit with him, both of them quiet as they stared ahead. And, suddenly, without any warning, the door opened with a soft snick. Daniel didn't think he had ever seen a man move so fast as he watched Aerin move for the door.

Daniel wasn't far behind, however, and he looked over Aerin's shoulder to peer into the room beyond. The sight that greeted them made them gasp. Blood spattered the walls and floor, centered around an unconscious Janet.

"Oh Gods," Aerin breathed as he rushed forward and knelt beside Janet. He placed his hands on her shoulders, inspecting her for wounds as Daniel crouched next to them. And when they caught sight of the two, diagonal gaping wounds on Janet's back, they stared at each other in horror, wondering what could have happened.

Janet woke up in her own bed, silken sheets draped over her. Bleary, she opened her eyes and looked around her. Next to her, asleep, lay Daniel. He lay atop of the covers, but someone must have draped a quilt over him while they both slept.

"It's good to see you're awake."

Janet looked to see Aerin entering the room. "What happened?"

Aerin sat down at the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his. "I was hoping you could tell me. What do you remember?"

Janet closed her eyes and thought back. "Last I remember, I was sitting in the chamber, waiting for it to start. Did I pass?"

"You wouldn't be alive if you hadn't," Aerin answered, squeezing Janet's hand.

"Then what has you so worried looking?"

Aerin looked at Janet, his brow furrowed in confusion. "You truly don't remember?" When Janet shook her head, Aerin continued. "We found you unconscious in the chamber with the walls covered in blood. You had two large slanted wounds on your back. Daniel said it looked like an angel who had its wings ripped off."

The thought turned Janet's stomach, but no images came to mind. "I don't remember," she said with a sigh. She lay back, letting her thoughts run away from her for several minutes, her voice lilting as she hummed absently.

"What are you humming?" Aerin asked.

Janet chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know, it just keeps playing in my mind." She sighed, her humming stopped, and looked over at Aerin. "So, now what?"

Aerin smoothed Janet's hair away from her face. "Now, we coronate you."

Janet sighed as she looked in the mirror; the dress she wore was almost identical to the one she wore when she had been named Queen-in-Waiting, except it was silver instead of white.

It had been two days since she emerged, bloodied, from the Test, and she was still disturbed that she couldn't remember what had happened to her in that room. Her nightmares, not silenced by Daniel's presence next to her at night, allowed her glimpses of what she had gone through. The ground rushing up at her, a long hallway, black obsidian, all images that made no sense. There was nothing to piece them together, no context to place them in. Aerin had tried to help her recapture the images, but nothing had helped.

She turned away from her image in the mirror and stood up, pacing the small room. She was in an antechamber, not far from the Throne room, where she and Aerin had found the bodies of Karise and Tanith.

She gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat at the thought, ruminating over and over again about how she wasn't ready for this, that it was still Karise's roll to fill. She began to panic, panting with slight hysterics. She placed her hands on her forehead, willing herself to breathe. But she hadn't been able to calm down and when a knock sounded at her door, she let out a surprised yelp.

"Come in," she said with a voice shaky with emotion.

Daniel popped his head in. "Everything ok in here?" he asked as Janet waved him in. He shut the door behind him and took the time to focus on her. Despite the obvious discomfort she was in emotionally, she looked stunning in her royal finery. His heart swelled with pride, love, and worry for the woman in front of him and he wondered just how many more shocks she could take, knowing that he would be there for her for all of them.

"Yeah, I'm just freaking out," Janet admitted.

Daniel walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Hey, it'll be ok," he whispered as she leaned into him, burying herself in his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, careful not to muss up her hair.

"How do you know that?" she asked, her tone uncertain and Daniel knew it took all her strength to rein in her emotions.

"Because you are the strongest person I know, Janet. If anyone can get through this, it's you."

She pulled away from him, still remaining in the circle of his arms, and smiled at him. It was shaky, but the sight relieved Daniel. "Thanks for thinking that. I hope I don't let you down."

"Never," Daniel breathed as he leaned down to kiss her. Janet leaned into the kiss, letting her soul fly along side his for a few moments before letting herself crash down back to earth.

"I'm taking it I only have a few more moments before the ceremony?" she asked.

"Yeah, Aerin told me to come and let you know. He'll be in to get you when it's time. I should go and take my place in the audience."

Janet nodded and she leaned up to give him one more kiss. He smiled down at her reassuringly before turning to go. "Thanks. For being here for me," she said as he reached for the door.

He turned back to look at her. "Always."

Any emotional stability Janet had regained in the moments before the ceremony disappeared the moment Omar placed the crown atop her head. This wasn't hers, shouldn't have to be. It was too soon, too sudden. Tears streaked down her face, dripping onto expensive fabric. The weight on her brow felt like the weight of the universe borne down upon her shoulders.

The cavernous space of the throne room, filled with the hushed breathing of hundreds, echoed around her, roaring in her ears. They were all there for her, to take comfort in her presence. They needed her to be strong for them. Who would be strong for her? Who would help her shoulder the burden?

The air around her hummed with power. Karise had often spoken of the connection she felt with the earth, the air. The Queen of Zimmeria wasn't just connected to her subjects; she was tied to the land in ways no one else was, not even her Protector. The new sensation filled Janet to the core, enveloping her. Every blade of grass, every tree, every mountain side was now familiar to her, speaking to her in ways she hadn't been able to imagine as her awareness spread everywhere at once. Janet took comfort in it, knowing Karise had experienced the same thing.

To her right, Aerin looked at her with sorrowful eyes. 'I wish this could have happened under better circumstance,' his eyes said. Janet couldn't have agreed more, turning her gaze from his. In all the ways Janet had imagined this pivotal moment, she had never pictured Karise not being there to pass on her title.

Omar stood on the throne platform, standing between the places where Karise and Tanith would have been, representing both the fallen monarch and her Lord Protector in a ceremony that should have been filled with happiness. Omar drew in a deep breath and began to sing the closing lines of the day, words that he had heard for the first time almost 300 years ago.

His smooth tenor carried across the Throne Room; to Janet, Old Tongue had never sounded more beautiful. He sung the words of good luck, wishing the new monarch and her protector an auspicious reign and a long, healthy life, drawing his performance to a close a few moments later.

The applause that should have followed was absent as Omar bid Janet to step forward, moving aside so she could take her position on the high-backed chair that had served as Karise's seat of power for 50 years. With slow, trembling steps, Janet ascended to the throne platform, sweeping her long skirts behind her. She didn't dare look up at the crowd surrounding her as she lowered herself onto the gold-worked chair.

The unfamiliar magic of a new monarch interacted with the powerful ancient magic imbued in the gold tendrils that radiated outward from the throne like rays of light, sending shockwaves of power radiating outward. The crowd gasped as the throne and, by extension, Zimmeria reacted to Janet's presence, accepting her as its human representative.

Janet gathered the strength to look at the crowd around her, her eyes locking Daniel in the front row to her right. She caught his sad gaze and couldn't bear to look at him for more than a few moments. The happiness she felt with him couldn't overthrow the stress she found herself under. Janet longed to let it all go, to do what she wanted instead of what was expected of her.

But the still unfamiliar connection she now felt with Zimmeria pulled at her. Janet knew she would always be connected with the country that had become her home. She relied on Zimmeria as much as Zimmeria relied on her, her life force forever intertwined with the magic of her home.

Janet lifted her head once more to look out at the crowd of people who came to see her crowned, who came to be reassured that the royal line would continue in spite of the horrific events of the past week. They all looked to her for hope, a hope bolstered by the knowledge that their new queen was also the Akakami, the one who would be their ultimate savior, who would rescue them from the dark times ahead.

Janet reached out with her hand, Aerin taking it without a word. Janet was happy that they resolved their issues before everything else exploded. Zimmeria needed the Akakami and her Lord Protector to be the image of solidarity. With Aerin next to her, Janet felt like she could be all everyone asked of her. He would be her strength, despite his own grief, and in turn she would be there for him.

A quick glance over at Daniel showed him looking at her, his face a mask of support. From the brief conversation she had with him earlier, Janet knew she had Daniel's support, that he would still love her despite the new demands on her time. She wouldn't have as much time for him now, especially with the up-coming war. He didn't doubt her love for him and he resolved to help her in anyway that he could, loving her just as much.

Janet allowed Aerin to help her to her feet and the entire audience rose with her, ready to bow to Zimmeria's newest monarch.

"I present to you Queen Janet and her Protector, Lord Aerin!" Omar announced, inviting the audience's applause. The delegation from Earth applauded their support, making more than their fair share of noise. Janet sent them a smile, grateful that she could still count of the friends she had back on Earth for support.

The feast at the end of the ceremony was a somber affair, attended to only by heads of state and honored guests. Janet had sat at the head of the table next to Aerin, presiding over the event with the all the dignity and grace she could muster. And, after it ended, she pulled Omar aside, Aerin and SG-1 joining her in the final moments of the evening.

"Omar, now that I have been crowned, I have one very important thing that I need you to do," Janet said.

Omar bowed his head. "Whatever you wish, my Queen, it will be yours."

"Zimmeria is going to war with an army that I will lead myself. You will be regent in my stead."

"But, Janet…" Omar trailed off, panic gripping his heart, "If you die, who will reign?"

Janet sighed, looking sad as she spoke. "I don't know, Omar, but I can't concern myself with that now. I am the Akakami. It is time for me to start acting like it."


End file.
